


Phoenix Rising

by Court441



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 232,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Court441/pseuds/Court441
Summary: Young detective and firebending prodigy travels to Republic City to serve under Republic City Chief Lin Beifong to aid in finding and capturing members of the known terrorist group known as The Equalists and their leader, a ghost of a man, named Amon.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 544
Kudos: 638





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic ever. So, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!

“There it is, Republic City.” I say as my ship comes into port. There’s always been something drawing me to this city. Growing up in the Fire Nation, I’ve always dreamt of coming to Republic City. Maybe it’s the diversity or maybe it’s simply the thought of starting anew.

Back in the Fire Nation, my life was a well lived one, but something was lacking. I was born into a family of great and noble firebenders. My father was a commander in the United Forces and my mother was the palace’s interior decorator and long-time friend of the royal family. Since my father was away for long periods, due to his job, my mother would take me to all her appointments. My favorite was the Fire Lord’s palace. I often found myself roaming around the palace and its grounds, following my mother like a little turtleduck.

_One day, when I was around five years old, I ventured off into one of the many gardens while my mother was distracted with her work. I came across these beautiful fire-lillies. I decided I wanted to pick a few for my mother, as a surprise. As I began picking the best fire-lillies I could find, I didn’t notice a masked man who had just scaled down the side of the palace walls. I was so distracted by the beauty of the flowers that when the masked man made his presence known, there was nothing I could do but be hoisted up by the back of my shirt. The masked man covered my mouth to prevent me from alerting the palace guards. I was so frightened, but I continued to squirm, to try and get away. I clawed at his hands and arms as hard as I could, to try and loosen his grip. I had no idea what was happening, but then all of a sudden, I felt this intense burning sensation throughout my body. Next thing you know, the masked man let out an ear-piercing scream and dropped to the ground. I scrambled as far away as I could from the masked man. After I felt that I got enough distance, I turned around a saw the masked man’s shirt ablaze in a roaring blue fire. He tried to pat the flames out but they continued to rage on with an intense heat. I could feel the flames from where I stood. I couldn’t move. I was hypnotized by the blue flames._

_All the commotion drew the attention of the palace guards. They immediately were taken aback by the roaring blue flames, but after a moment they gathered enough sense to put the masked man out. Once they were able to tame the flames, the masked man’s clothing had begun to adhere to his skin, basically burnt into his flesh. One of the guards didn’t have the stomach for it and emptied his lunch right onto those beautiful fire-lillies. Everyone was so confused as to what happened they hadn’t notice me originally. Not until another palace guard looked over my way, then a look of pure shock and fear crossed his face._

_There I stood, in the middle of the Fire Palace garden surrounded by the smell of burnt cloth and flesh, terrified out of my mind. I simply wanted my mother. I took a step towards the guard but another flash of fear crossed his face and he took and hesitant step back. I didn’t understand why he looked so terrified. Not until the third guard noticed me and whispered “Spirits, look at her hands.”_

_I looked down at my hands for the first time, since picking the fire-lillies, and saw my small hands surrounded in the exact same blue flames that engulfed the masked man, currently laying in agony on the garden ground. The sudden realization hit me; I did that. I set him ablaze. I’m a firebender._

_My hands continued to burn blue, but I couldn’t feel it. My hands weren’t burning but I could feel the steady warmth of the flames that incased my hands. I lifted my right hand, turning it, amazed that it wasn’t burning like the masked man. Then I heard her; my mother._

_“(Y/N)!” she yelled as she ran towards me from the other side of the garden._

_Once I saw my mother, my fire blue hands extinguished. The steady warmth they brought me dissipated, as if it were a dream. As I looked down at my hands, my mother scooped me up into her arms, shaking with fear. She leaned back in order to see my face and said “(Y/N), what happened!? Are you alright!?” I couldn’t find the words to answer her, so I just nodded my head that yes, I was okay. Confused, but okay. Then the guard who lost his lunch approached us and told my mother what had happened. She looked over at me in extreme shock. I looked away, afraid she was going to yell at me for hurting the masked man, but she didn’t. She simply held me close and whispered into my ear that everything was going to be okay. She wasn’t mad at me like I had originally thought, she was scared for me._

_As my mother was consoling me, Fire Lord Izumi and Lord Zuko walked over to the disturbance. Once the palace guards had relayed what had happened to the both of them, they began their walk over to my mother and me._

Lord Zuko was always a kind man to me. He would sneak me fire-gummies while my mother wasn’t looking or walk me around the palace grounds while my mother and Fire Lord Izumi spoke about their future decorative plans for the palace. Initially that day, I was afraid they would be upset that I caused such a disruption, but it was far from that. Lord Zuko had offered to train me since my father was often away on his military tours.

I think he sensed how powerful my bending was. The only other firebender he knew who bore blue flames was his sister, Princess Azula, and everyone knows how that story ended.

Now that I think about it, I think part of the reason he offered to train me was so he could keep an eye on me. Deep down, I think he was afraid of having another Princess Azula on his hands, but that was never the case. I took his training with grace and excelled rather quickly. By the time I was sixteen, I could bend lightning with ease and best all the palace guards, even the captain. As time went on, Lord Zuko decided to nickname me _The Phoenix_ because he said that that my inner fire could _turn a man to ash_. He always told me he expected great things from me. That I would one day _commit the world to ash, to only help it arise even stronger and brighter_. Fire Lord Izumi was so impressed with my progress that she let me enlist to be a palace guard early. So, there I was, sixteen years of age and the youngest palace guard in Fire Nation history.

Not long after my enlistment, my mother and I received news that my father had been killed in action. The news broke my mother’s heart. I, on the other hand, was not as devastated. My father had hardly been around most of my life. I loved him but I didn’t really know him. If I considered anyone my father, it would be Lord Zuko. He was more of a father to me than my own father was, but it still saddened me to hear of his death. I think I was mostly sad for my mother. She lost the love of her life, her partner.

About a year after my father’s untimely death, my mother succumbed to her broken heart. Her death shattered my spirit and soul. I had lost the only parent I truly ever had and now I was all alone at eighteen. To deal with the pain, I threw myself into my work. I trained for hours daily, and next thing I knew I was the best-known fighter in the Fire Nation and personal guard to Fire Lord Izumi herself.

Even then, I had reached the pinnacle of my career and still felt as if something was missing. I decided then that I needed to be where the main action was, so I split my time between being a palace guard and applied to a detective position in Capital City. They were happy to take me on, considering my experience and status as personal guard to the Fire Lord.

Again, I excelled at anything Capital City threw at me. By twenty-seven I had become one of the most decorated officers in Capital City. So much, in fact, that I was requested by the Republic City Council to temporarily transfer to the Republic City Police Department to help capture the Equalist leader Amon.

Now here I am, standing at the docks of Republic City, brimming with excitement. I can’t wait for the new adventures that await me. I haven’t felt this excited for anything since my mother died and it was a refreshing and warm feeling. It felt good to feel somewhat hopeful again.

First things first, I need to find my way to Republic City Police Headquarters. I was ordered to report to Chief Lin Beifong as soon as I arrived to the city. Unsure of where to start, I turned to a dock worker and asked him to point me in the right direction. He said the station was a good ways away towards downtown, but told me I could hail a driver towards the entrance of the docks. I thanked him and went on my way.

After I was able to track down a driver, I requested he take me to Republic City Police Headquarters. We got there with relative ease. I thanked him and paid him what I owed and a few extra yuans for his help.

The building itself was magnificent. The architecture and design was unlike anything I’ve come across in the Fire Nation. The entire building seemed to be made of different shades of smooth marble and appeared to be lined with some sort of medal, and a rather large and intimidating statue of former Republic City Chief Toph Beifong stood at the center. It was truly amazing. My mother would’ve appreciated the simplicity and elegance of it all. The thought made me smile, wishing I could’ve explored Republic City architecture with my mother. I shake my head of the memories of her and head inside.

It’s time I met Republic City’s Chief Lin Beifong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_…It’s time I met Republic City’s Chief Lin Beifong._

I walk up the steps into the station. Its relatively dead, with it being so late in the evening. I notice the front desk at the end of the hall and as I’m walking, I glance at the clock; it was nearly 11pm. I doubt the Chief would be here so late. I should’ve waited until morning. Ugh, I really need to get some shuteye. But hey, I’m here so might as well ask.

I approach the front desk and I’m greeted by the officer at the desk, “Hello ma’am, may I help you?” I look him over and he’s relatively young, probably a little younger than myself.

I reach into my pant pocket and retrieve my badge and say, “Hi, I’m Detective (Y/N) (L/N) from Capital City,” I flash the young officer my badge,” and I was told to report to Chief Beifong as soon as I got into the city. I know it’s a long shot, considering the time, but is she here at the moment?”

“Oh, Detective (L/N)!” his eyes nearly bulge out of his head, “I’ve heard so many great things about you in Capital City Weekly! I actually saw one of your matches a few years back when I went to visit my family in the Fire Nation! I gotta say, you knocked those other benders right on their asses!”

I chuckled at his reaction and leaned against the front desk, “Ah, so you’re a firebender I assume?” He nods his head vigorously, obviously excited. “What’s your name officer?” I ask as I go to shake his hand.

“Officer Song ma’am,” he beams as he takes my hands, shaking it excitedly. I laugh and tell him, “Just (Y/N) is fine Song. No need to be so formal,” I smile as he nods in acknowledgment. “So, is the Chief in?” I ask again.

“Oh yes! Right! Sorry!” he blushes as he rubs the back of his neck, “Yes, she’s in. Chief never sleeps. First one in, last one out,” he laughs. “Right this way ma’a…” I give him a pointed look, “….(Y/N).” I smile as he corrects himself.

Song and I walk up to the first floor, above the ground floor. After a few turns, we come across a door and Song opens it. I follow him in and notice there are desks aligned, facing each other, on each side of the room. We walk across the room, in between the desks, and come upon another door, which reads; Chief Lin Beifong. We stop at the door as he knocks.

“What?” I hear a gruff voice from the opposite side of the door.

“Hey Chief, I’ve got a Detective (L/N) here. Says she’s here from Capital City.” Song replies.

I can hear a bit of shuffling behind the door before her voice rings out again, “Enter.”

Officer Song twists the door handle and opens the door to the Chief’s office. The first thing I noticed was the large desk at the center of the room, with the Chief seated behind it, surrounded by piles of paperwork. Song leans back and motions for me to enter. She doesn’t even look up as I enter the room.

“Will that be all Chief?” I hear him reply from behind.

“Yes, you’re dismissed. Close the door on the way out,” she orders without a second glance at him.

I stand there with my hands behind my back waiting for her to acknowledge me, but she doesn’t. She continues to look over the file on her desk. Unsure if I should introduce myself, I decide to take a glance around her office. My initial assessment is that it’s very....cold. Aside from her desk, a seating area to the left, and a rather large bookcase and file cabinets lining the right wall, there wasn’t much personality. No pictures. No knickknacks. Not even a measly paperweight on her desk.

It was impeccably clean and organized. Everything had a place and everything was in its place. If I were a betting woman, then I’d be safe to bet that there wasn’t even a speck of dust amongst her mere belongings. The floor even seemed to be spotless. No scuffs or marks. Nothing. Which I found odd, considering her entire uniform was basically made of metal, shoes included. Surely, there would’ve been some sign of wear and tear, but nothing. Spick and span. I could probably eat off the floor. The cleanliness of her office took be by surprise, considering my Captain’s office back home was a complete and utter disaster. It constantly looked as if an airbender caused a mini tornado in his office. He would call it “an organized chaos,” but seeing as how his paperwork was constantly wrong or missing, I could never see the “organized” part of his chaos. It was a relief to know, or at least assume, that Chief Beifong’s paperwork was most likely impeccable, considering the state of her office.

I continued to take in her office, before I heard the closing slap of the file she’d been working on. I turned my head back towards her desk and there she sat, staring at me.

First things first, she had incredible eyes. Their piercing jade color caught me by surprise.

Growing up in the Fire Nation, it was common for people to have brown or gold tinted eyes. My eyes, however, hold a warm gold hue that changes with the rays of the sun. I’ve had some people tell me they appear to glow at times, as if there’s a steady flame flickering behind my irises. A gift from my father’s side of the family.

Looking at the Chief, I realized, I’d never seen eyes such a vibrant color, but that only added to the intensity of her stare.

It seemed as if she was sizing me up from across the room. It felt like hours. I remained in my stance, with my arms behind my back, back straight, and continued to stare back into her curious eyes.

Finally, I broke the silence.

In the most non-annoyed voice I could muster, I said, “Are we going to have a staring contest all night or shall we move forward with our meeting?”

I watch her response carefully, but aside from the slightest twitch of her eyebrow, nothing. She remained as stoic as ever. This woman was harder to read than any suspect I’ve ever had the displeasure of interrogating, but that didn’t intimidate me. If anything, it intrigued me. It felt like a challenge.

Chief Beifong stood from behind her desk, with purpose, and approached me. She looked....irritated? I retained my composure as she stalked toward me.

“I want to get one thing straight,” she hissed, “I don’t care that the council agreed to have you here and I especially don’t care that Councilman Tenzin specifically requested you personally.”

This woman was pissed.

She took another step forward, into my space. That’s when I noticed the prominent set of scars adorning her right cheek, as she spoke again, “You will not get any special treatment here Detective. You don’t answer to the council and you don’t answer to Tenzin, you answer to me. As long as you are here in Republic City, you are my responsibility and are under my command. One step out of line and I will send you packing all the way back to Capital City. Do I make myself clear?”

Now, I understood. She was pissed the council went over her head and brought in outside help. She probably feels like they’re implying she can’t catch Amon on her own or do her job. Therefore, questioning her position as Chief of Police.

I couldn’t help but produce a small smile at the thought of her being threatened by my presence here. It made me want to have a little fun with her, or maybe it was the lack of sleep. With my small smile still plastered on my face, and our eyes locked in a battle of wills, I take a small step forward. Nearly nose to nose, I smirked as I uttered back, “Understood Chief Beifong. As long as I’m here, I’m your bitch. I got it. I have to say though, you’re a lot prettier than any of my previous masters. Although, I sense I’ll be given a shorter leash here.” I lean in a smidge closer and whisper, “Dont tell the Fire Lord I said that,” I finish with a quick wink.

Needless to say, she wasn’t expecting that response. Her composure faltered as she took a slight step back. Her jade eyes widened slightly and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, but she cooled her features quickly. Oh, this woman is going to be fun to mess with. That thought was short lived when she nearly growled, “You think this is some sort of joke?”

Hearing her growl, I briefly thought that maybe I shouldn’t have poked this particular tiger-moose lion. But remained steadfast.

“Certainly not Chief Beifong, I apologize for my candidness. It was a long trip. I’m not entirely here I’m afraid.” I responded back with as much respect as possible. I really was tired from my travels, so my professionalism was cracking and my sarcasm began to poke through. She’s probably stressed from having the council breathing down her neck about Amon and the Equalists.

She continued to glare at me, as I proceeded to say, “I think we got off on the wrong foot here. How about we start fresh?” She made no effort to respond.

So, I relaxed my posture, took a step back, and bowed slightly, “I am Detective (Y/N) (L/N), here at the request of the Republic City Council and are hereby ordered to report to you, Chief Beifong, to aid you in any means necessary to apprehend the Equalists leader Amon and his followers.”

She seems to visibly relax her shoulders slightly at my statement. Good, I thought, progress. I definitely don’t want to get on this woman’s bad side.

“Much better.” She states, as she turns to walk back towards her desk, and then motions for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

I take my seat as she begins to speak, “What do you know about our current Equalist situation here?”

I leant back in my chair, cross my leg over the other and proceeded to answer her question, “I know their numbers are steadily increasing with all the strife between benders and non-benders recently. Their leader, Amon, has proven himself to be quite charismatic and has a profound knowledge of how to remain in the shadows. My guess is he’s incredibly knowledgeable about the city’s infrastructure. Hence, the inability to locate him. He encourages his followers to learn chi-blocking as a form of protection against benders. Those who prove to be quite skilled and devout, beyond any doubt, are often offered to partake in the more criminal side of the Equalists movement; attacking triad members, kidnapping benders off the street, and so forth. At the moment, that’s all the information I was given pertaining to my assignment.”

Chief Beifong nods her head in satisfaction as I tell her what I know so far, but she doesn’t give any input. If she hadn’t ripped me a new one earlier, then it wouldn’t have been a far reach to assume she was mute.

“Any more questions for me Chief Beifong?” I ask while stifling a yawn. I honestly just wanted to get some sleep, but who knows when that’ll be. I assume she’ll want to get started right away and brief me. It’s going to be a long night I thought.

“No. That’s it for now.” I looked up at her in mild shock. She noticed my reaction and said, “I assume you’ve been traveling all day, and frankly you look like crap.” She states bluntly and I give her a small chuckle. “So, we’ll pick up here tomorrow morning at 10am. Don’t be late,” as she narrows her eyes at me, “or there’ll be hell to pay. Got it?”

I give her a slight smile and nod, “Understood Chief Beifong. 10am sharp, tomorrow.” I stand to leave when she says, “Just Chief is fine.”

I nod in acknowledgment and turn to leave. I catch a glimpse of myself in her mirror, near the door, and see my disheveled appearance. My shirt was starting to lose its crispness, my hair could use a brushing through, and I’ve got bags for days. I go to open the door to leave, but not before I turn back and take one last look into those jade eyes, smirk, and say, “Thank you Chief. I have to agree, I do look like crap.”

As I turned back towards the door, I caught a small smile tugging at the corner of the Chief’s lips. Maybe she wasn’t as cold as I originally thought she was.

On my way out, I catch Song at the front desk again. “Hey Song, quick question, what’s the best or fastest way to get to Air Temple Island from here?” He takes a moment to ponder his answer and says “There isn’t any traffic right now so your best bet is to take 5th all the way down to Main St., then make a left and follow it all the way down towards the docks. There’s a ferry that takes people across the bay. You should hurry though, the last ferry out is around 1am, and it’s…,” he glances at the clock on the wall, “already 12:30am. So, I’d be quick. It should take you about fifteen minutes if you walk fast.”

I nod appreciatively and thank him before I make my way to Air Temple Island. Since my position here is only temporary, and Tenzin was the one who requested me personally, he decided it was only fair that he offer to house me while I work my case in the city.

I make it to the docks just in time to board the last ferry onto the island. The ride over was peaceful since I was the only one on it. The sound of water slapping against the side of the boat nearly put me to sleep. Once we docked onto the island, I thanked the Captain, and made my way to the temple.

I was almost to the temple doors when I was caught off guard by a large white dog-like beast who knocked me onto the ground snarling. Before I could even assess my situation I hear a voice yelling, “Naga!” I look over and see a figure running towards me and this beast hovering over me. If I wasn’t such an animal lover, then I probably would’ve shit my pants, but I could tell It… or Naga I suppose, was just being protective.

Once the yelling figure comes into view, I notice she’s a young water tribe girl. She runs over and grabs Naga’s neck and starts apologizing profusely, “Naga no! Spirits, I’m so sorry! She’s actually really sweet.” She pulls Naga back and helps me up from the ground.

“It’s all good,” I say as a wipe off the dirt from my pants and shirt, “I mean, it is the middle of the night and some stranger walks up into her territory, its only natural for her to react that way.” I smile to show the young girl that there’s no hard feelings. She smiles back for a moment, but her smile fades when she does in fact realize that I am a stranger skulking around the island at night.

She takes a step back, “Yeah…who are you?” she questions.

I finish brushing myself off and turn to her, “I’m Detective (Y/N) (L/N) from Capital City. I was invited here by the council and Tenzin to help find and capture Amon. Tenzin said I could stay here on the island since my stay here is temporary. I’m just getting back from a meeting with Chief Beifong.”

Right as the Chief’s name came out of my mouth, the girl rolls her eyes so far back I was pretty sure she could see her brain, followed by an “Ugggghhh” I chuckle at her antics, “She’s that bad?” I laugh. She seems to perk up at the idea of gossip and responds with a resounding “Yes! When I first got to the city, I got arrested for trying to help a shop keeper and stop some triad thugs, and she treated me like if I was the bad guy!” I laugh at her facial expressions, just pure disbelieve and offense that she would ever be considered the bad guy.

I contain my laughter and hold out my hand, “What’s your name kid?” I ask. “Oh, sorry!” she takes my hand in a firm grip, “My name’s Korra.” I stop my hand mid-shake, “Wait,… Korra? As in Avatar Korra?” I question. She smiles brightly, “Yep! That’s me!” as she laughs at my shocked face.

Still shocked, she grabs me by the arm and drags me away from the temple doors, “Come on, I’ll show you to the women’s dormitory. Then we can find you a room.” I let her lead me to the rooms. My fatigue is starting to show as a let out a large yawn. I can barely keep my eyes open at this point. Korra takes notice and finds me the first available room. She slides the doors open and walks inside.

“Welp, here it is. At least for tonight. Tenzin may already have an assigned room for you, but seeing as how you’re about to collapse, you can sleep here for the night.” she says thoughtfully. I slowly walk into the middle of the room and turn to Korra with a tired smile, “Thank you Korra. This will do just fine.” She claps her hands together in satisfaction and takes her leave, sliding the doors closed as she left, muttering a soft “Goodnight.”

I walk over to the bed and flop down, not caring to remove my shirt and pants. Within seconds, I was off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Previously: _

_…_ _I walk over to the bed and flop down, not caring to remove my shirt and pants. Within seconds I was off to sleep_.

I’m awoken by the sun peaking in through the window and groan with annoyance. I go to look over at the clock on the nightstand, and nearly jump out of my skin. There’s a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at me and I sit up quickly, nearly falling over the end of the bed. I grasp my bearings and realize it’s just Meelo. I huff in exasperation, “Meelo, how many times do I have to tell you not to stare at me while I’m sleeping? You nearly gave me a heart attack,” I say as I rub my hand over my racing heart. He just shrugs and begins to pick his nose, “I don’t know…a lot?” I give a small laugh at his indifference.

Then I hear a collection of racing steps in the hallway, they stop at my door, and not a second later, two small airbending girls come barreling into my room. “(Y/N)!” they yell in unison and jump onto my bed. I open my arms and bring them into a large hug. Meelo jumps up onto the bed to join in our group hug. “Korra told us you got here last night! Why didn’t you wake us?!” said the oldest of the three airbending siblings, Jinora. I laugh at her offense, “because it was incredibly late and if I had woken all of you up, your dad would’ve blown his arrow off,” they giggle at the idea of their father’s blue arrow flying off the top of his head.

It was nice to see the young airbenders. The last time I saw them was around two years ago when they came to visit Fire Lord Izumi and Lord Zuko at the palace while on a family trip. I was tasked with babysitting the little airbenders while Pema, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Katara visited with Izumi and Zuko. They stayed at the palace for a little over a month. While they were there, the kids and I really bonded, aside from Meelo sneaking into my room in the mornings to stare at me until I woke and nearly piss my pants. Their mother, Pema, apologized until she was red in the face and swore it wouldn’t happen again, but the little airbender was very determined and kept finding ways to sneak off into my room in the mornings. Eventually, concerned I’d develop a heart problem, I decided Meelo would just sleep with me in my room at night. It worked, he slept all through the night and I was always the first to wake, no more morning frights. I didn’t mind, he’s a funny kid, but also terrifying at the same time. You never knew what would fly out of his mouth, mostly it was about creating an airbending army.

Then there’s Ikki, the middle child. That girl has enough positive energy to fill an entire nation with sunny skies and rainbows. You have to be a good listener though, because that girl talks a mile a minute. Half the time, you’re having three conversations at once. Lastly, and the oldest, is the shy sweet booklover, Jinora. She takes after Tenzin personality wise. Very calm and collected. She almost always has her nose in a book or scroll of some sort. We bonded over the Fire Lord’s large library back home after I caught her trying to sneak in one day. I remember she was so embarrassed at getting caught, but I simply gifted her my key to the library and told her it’d be our little secret, with an innocent wink. She was ecstatic and squealed as she busted through the library doors. I couldn’t help but laugh and admire her enthusiasm to learn as I walked away to complete my rounds.

As I’m reminiscing, I hear another set of footsteps approach my room. Tenzin appears in my doorway, he notices his three bouncing kids all trying to get my attention, “Kids! I told you not to bother (Y/N) while she’s sleeping! Give her some space! She just got here!” I crackle at Tenzin’s exasperated face, “It’s fine Tenzin, I don’t mind. I missed them,” I smile warmly as I scoop the kids back up into my arms and give them butterfly kisses. They giggle as they try to escape my affection. Tenzin smiles lovingly at the sight, “Alright kids, head on to breakfast. Your mother is waiting.” They jump from my bed and race out into the hallway, but Jinora stops before following her siblings, turns back to me and asks, “Are you coming to breakfast too (Y/N)?” I look over at Tenzin and then back at Jinora, “I’m not sure sweetie, I need to talk to your dad first,” I give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back understandingly and walks off to breakfast.

Tenzin moves further into the room, “I’m sorry about that (Y/N), I’ll try and keep them contained.” I laugh joyfully at the image of Tenzin trying to wrangle his kids, “It’s okay Tenzin. Really. I love your kids. They can come to me whenever they want or need to.” He nods approvingly before continuing, “I’m happy you’re here. This Amon character is proving to be difficult to apprehend. He and his followers have been causing political tensions to rise between benders and non-benders in the city. I’m hoping a fresh pair of eyes will be able to help us see something we’re not,” he says pensively as he stares out my bedroom window.

I stand from my bed and walk over next to him, “You know I’ll do anything I can to help you my friend,” I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly. He looks over at me gratefully and smiles, “And thank you for coming so quickly. I know there wasn’t much notice, but I’m relieved you were able to get here as quickly as you did,” his eyebrows shoot to the top of his forehead, “which reminds me! All your belongings you sent ahead have arrived….except,” his coughs nervously. I look at him skeptically, “…exceeeept?” I push.

He looks away anxiously, “except for your motorcycle.” He reels back as if he’s about to be struck, uncertain of how I might react. I clench my fists, “What?! How can that be? That was the first thing I sent ahead. It should’ve been here before everything else?!” I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale loudly, “you know what, its fine. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice. It’s not your fault. Do you at least know where it is in transport?” He breathes a sigh of relief as I retain my composure, “Yes, the ship your cycle was loaded on had some mechanical issues and had to dock in the Western Earth Kingdom to make the necessary repairs. They said it shouldn’t take more than a week to get the ship back up and running. Then they’ll continue their assigned route.”

“Alright,” I say as I run my hand through my hair frustratingly, “it is what it is. Damn! How am I going to get to work?!” I glance over at the clock, its 8am, which means I have about an hour to get ready and start making my way to the station if I want to make it on time. I am not going to be late; the Chief already hates my guts for simply being here. So, let’s not add any more reasons for her to hate me on the list.

Tenzin clears his throat, “Oogi and I can drop you off at the station. I have a meeting in City Hall at nine to discuss whether or not to cancel the Pro-Bending Championship, since Amon’s threats have steadily increased. He called on the council to shut down the bending arena and to cancel the finals or, as he states, ‘there will be severe consequences.’” I huff at the general threat, but considering he’s been able to evade law enforcement for this long, I worry that this isn’t a simple buff. 

I look over at Tenzin, “What do you think the council will do? I’m sure you’ll be voting to close down the arena, but what about the others?” I ask curiously. He looks over at me with a seriousness to his features, I can see the stress has been taking its toll on him, “I honestly don’t know, and it doesn’t help that Tarrlok is constantly trying to undermine me every step of the way” he says with an air of frustration. I scrunch my face up in disgust, I’ve never liked that guy. Ever since I had to accompany Fire Lord Izumi to a United Republic of Nations conference, and listen to his smug ass talk about how great he was, he left a bad taste in my mouth. The guy is slipperier than an eelsnake. Definitely not to be trusted.

Tenzin breaks me from my thoughts as he continues to speak, “If you want, you can accompany me to the meeting and introduce yourself personally to the council?” I ponder over his offer, “Yeah, I’ll go ahead and introduce myself. It’d be rude of me not to since they’re the ones who brought me here, aside from you.” He nods in agreement, “Follow me, I had your belongings moved into your room,” he states matter-of-factly as you walk down the halls to a more spacious room then your previous one, “You can get ready and meet Oogi and I over at the stables, then we can fly over to City Hall for the meeting.” He turns to take his leave so I can get ready for my first official day in Republic City.

I look around and see a water basin, some soap, and towel. So, I decided to freshen up a bit. Once I was satisfied I had wiped away the stench of traveling, I look over and see my suitcases placed near the foot of the bed. I walk over to grab the one case I was looking for, my work suitcase. It contained my uniform, weapons, and files.

I open it up and reach in for my suit. It’s a custom-made three-piece deep crimson suit. The jacket is lined with a thin sheet of malleable platinum, meant to fluctuate so it doesn’t restrict my bending abilities, but mainly adds an extra layer of protection from anything sharp. I added a black pocket square to my jacket and gold Fire Nation pin on my tie for a little flare. My mother was a designer after all. My vest and pants are the same deep crimson color as my jacket, completed with an obsidian shirt and tie. Best part of all, the entire suit is fire resistant. Well, to a certain extent. Due to my abnormally hot flames, I needed a material that could withstand the heat. Lord Zuko actually gifted me the suit when I got promoted to Fire Lord Izumi’s personal guard. He was very proud of me that day. This suit has saved my life, and my wardrobe, more than once.

Once I finished putting on my suit, I combed through my hair to get the tangles out. I went over to the mirror to make sure I hadn’t missed anything. Nope. Compared to how I looked yesterday getting off the ship, I look like a whole new person. I laugh at the thought of what the Chief must’ve thought when the supposedly brilliant detective showed up looking like she’d just had a rough night out drinking. No wonder she looked so pissed. Well, all I have to say is not to judge a book by its cover. Once I’m satisfied with my appearance, I make my way over to the stables.

Tenzin and I make our way to City Hall on Oogi. We land on top of the building and head into the meeting. We walk towards the center of the room where each counsel member sits. I fall behind Tenzin waiting for him to formally introduce me to the council. Once we reach the U-shaped desk, Tenzin speaks, “Good morning everyone, I understand this is a closed meeting, but I have someone I’d like to introduce before we start,” he motions for me to stand beside him. I step out from behind him and bow slightly to each of the councilmembers, even Tarrlok (yuck!).

“Everyone, this is Detective (Y/N) (L/N) from Capital City and former personal guard to Fire Lord Izumi,” Tenzin looks at me to continue. I step forward, with my most professional demeanor, “Good morning councilmembers, it’s a pleasure to be here. However, I wish it were under different circumstances. I have been made aware of the increasing hostility of Amon and his Equalists. I shall do everything in my ability to help the Republic City Police Department apprehend Amon and his followers, and bring them to justice. I would also like to thank,” I turn to Tenzin as I speak, “Councilman Tenzin for recommending me personally to help you with this matter, and thank all of you for putting your trust in me. I will do my very best to repay that trust.” I bow again and take a step back next to Tenzin.

Tarrlok is the first to speak, “I have to say Tenzin,” his tone is condescending and flirtatious, “this isn’t who I pictured when you said you had someone in mind to help tackle this Equalists problem. I have to say, I’m impressed.” He ends with an unsettling smile. I want to puke. His mischievous eyes and slimy demeanor make me cringe. The other councilmembers nod in unison and give me a round of polite thanks.

I go to take my leave, but before I can, Tarrlok speaks up, “Detective, you should stay for this meeting. I’m sure we would all like your input on this matter. Seeing as you’re the one who will be dealing with them directly.” I hesitate being put on the spot, but I look over at Tenzin and decide its best I should stay in case he needs help convincing the council to shut down the pro-bending arena. I don’t necessarily like the idea, but the last thing I want is more people to get hurt.

I turn to Tarrlok, trying my best not to snarl at him, “Thank you councilman, I’d be happy to lend my knowledge and experience,” I pause as I think about the Chief, if anyone should be here representing the police, it’s her, “however, wouldn’t it be best for the Chief of Police to advise you on such matters? She has more experience than I do, and is more knowledgeable of Republic City since living here her whole life.” I see Tarrlok’s false smile falter slightly at the mention of Chief Beifong.

He regains his composure quickly, “You would think Chief Beifong would be the primary choice in contending with this matter, but sadly she is not. If she was, then the council wouldn’t have agreed to bring you to Republic City.” Oh, he’s good and its obvious he doesn’t care for the Chief, probably because he can’t buy her. I internally smirk at the thought of Tarrlok trying to bribe the proud Chief of Police. She’d wrap her metal cables around his throat so fast. He continues, “If that is all, then might I suggest we move forward with the meeting?” The councilmembers agree simultaneously. I look at the clock to make sure I’m not running late to my meeting with Chief Beifong, but I still have time. It’s only 9:10am.

The meeting commences.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Previously:  _

_…. I look at the clock to make sure I’m not running late to meet with Chief Biefong, but I still have time. It’s only 9:10am. The meeting commences._

Five minutes in, and the council room doors burst open with Avatar Korra and two young men in tow, one looks to be a firebender from his scarf and the other an earthbender considering his bright green eyes. Tenzin stands to address the angry looking Avatar, “Korra, you shouldn’t be here. This is a closed meeting.” She ignores him and continues towards the councilmembers, “As the Avatar, and a pro-bending player, I have the right to be heard. You can’t cancel the finals.” she demands. Tenzin takes a deep breath, “I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but as far as I’m concerned, we need to shut the arena down” he argues.

Korra isn’t having it, “what about the rest of you?” she looks over to Tarrlok knowing she won’t get anywhere with Tenzin, “Tarrlok, there’s no way you’re backing down from Amon, right?” Oh, don’t put your faith in him sweetheart, he’s as two-faced as you can get. Tarrlok stands to address Korra, “Actually, Tenzin and I agree, for once,” Korra looks just as surprised as I am.

“Really?,” she pleads, “I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon.” Korra is as confused as the rest of us, I was certain Tarrlok would go against Tenzin simply because it’s Tenzin. The debate continues, with Tarrlok adamant in his decision, “While I am still committed to bringing the lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game.” Okay, I’ll give him that one. A game isn’t worth risking innocent civilian lives. The three teenagers try and persuade the council to change their minds, but its no use. They’ve made their decision. As Tarrlok picks up his gavel to adjourn the meeting, a flash of black, almost snake like, snaps the gavel in two, then disappears as quickly as it came.

I turned around with a shocked expression, only to see Chief Beifong’s cables return to their rightful place. Oh, shit. I make eye contact with the Chief and see a flash of confusion cross her face. Wait….did she not recognize me? I mean I know I look a little more put together than our first meeting, but I couldn’t have looked that bad, could I?

Still standing at the front doors, in her standard curt tone, she speaks, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with the Avatar.” My mouth drops open in disbelief. “I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you?” she scoffs in disgust, “Come on, show a little more backbone,” she stands up straighter than I thought was possible at this point, “It’s time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists.”

Before Tenzin can refute, Tarrlok turns to me, “What do you think we should do Detective (L/N)?” Double shit, I think, reflecting back to the Chief’s words in her office, “ _You don’t answer to the council and you don’t answer to Tenzin, you answer to me. As long as you are here in Republic City, you are my responsibility and are under my command._ ”

I can sense her intense gaze drilling into my skull the moment Tarrlok says detective. I cringe with being put on the spot again, I stand to address the council and the Chief, but before I can speak the Chief spits out, “What’re you doing here,” she fixes me with a fuming gaze, “isn’t this supposed to be a closed meeting?”

Again, before I could respond, Tarrlok pipes up, “Chief Beifong, I asked Detective (L/N) to stay in case we needed any law enforcement input,” the Chief fixes her livid stare back onto me, “seeing as we invited her here to aid you in the capture of Amon and put a stop to these Equalists, since you haven’t succeed in making any progress.” I wince at his comment, sooooo not helping Tarrlok. If looks could kill, I’d be dead right now. I have never seen such rage directed towards me, and I’ve dealt with murderous psychopaths.

Before thinking, I clear my throat and look back at Tarrlok, “With all due respect councilman, I have to agree with Chief Beifong on this matter.” I look back towards the Chief, it’s the first time I’ve seen her genuinely shocked. I smile on the inside; she was not expecting that. I turn back towards the council, “It’s important to show the citizens that their governing office won’t negotiate with terrorists. No matter their demands or threats. However, I would suggest to proceed with caution,” I gesture back towards the Chief, “I’m sure Chief Beifong would be willing to provide additional security for the event. Her metalbending officer’s armor is impervious to chi-blocking attacks.”

I look over at the Chief and she nods in agreement, as Tarrlok begins to speak to the Chief, “Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?” I don’t like his tone, something about it is conspiratorial.

Without hesitation she responds a resounding “I guarantee it.” Hook, line, and sinker. The championship shall move forward, with added security. Korra and her teammates jump into the air victoriously, but I can’t help feel a sense of dread. The councilmembers disperse as I make my way over to the Chief, but Tenzin beats me to her. I can hear him vaguely, “A word, please, Lin.” Then they walk outside into the corridors. I make to follow them, but am stopped by a bone crushing hug.

Korra spins me in a quick circle chanting, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” before putting me back on the ground. I try to get some air back into my lungs as she drags the two guys she’s with over to me. She looks at me excitedly, “(Y/N), I’d like you to meet my friends and teammates Mako,” she points to taller one with the red scarf, “and Bolin. They’re brothers. Mako is a firebender and Bolin is an earthbender.” The shorter one waves sheepishly. I go to shake Bolin’s hand when I hear a loud gasp, and look over at Mako, “you’re….you’re…” I smirk at his stuttering, “you’re The Phoenix!” he all but shouts. Korra looks at him confused while I laugh at him fangirling, “The Phoenix?” she questions. Mako whips his head towards her in disbelief, “you don’t know who The Phoenix is?!” She just shrugs in confusion.

He turns back to me and shoots his hand out to shake mine, nearly punching me in the stomach, “I’m a huge fan. It’s an honor to meet you.” I smile and go to shake his hand. I can feel it trembling, “it’s a pleasure to meet you too Mako. It’s always nice to meet a devoted fan,” I send him a little wink. Bolin laughs at the blush that spreads across his brother’s face, and sticks his hand out to shake mine. “Sorry about my brother, he really is a big fan. It’s nice to meet you, Thanks for helping us out with the council. Now you can come watch us at the championship!” he says excitedly.

Korra finally butts in, “wait hold on, back up,” she turns to me, “why is Mako gushing like a schoolgirl?” I double over in laughter at Mako’s red face, “Mako’s just excited to meet me because I used to compete in bending and non-bending matches all across the Fire Nation, I was undefeated my entire career, and I’m the best-known fighter in the Fire Nation, bending and non-bending,” Korra’s jaw drops to the floor, “and my flames are blue. So, I kind of stand out. I’m mainly known by other firebenders or Fire Nation descendants,” I finish with a chuckle. Bolin reaches over to close Korra’s mouth.

I look at the clock and see it’s nearly 10am, “sorry kids, I gotta run. The Chief and I have some business to attend to,” I start to walk in the direction the Chief and Tenzin went, “it was nice meeting you fellas, and Korra, I’ll see you back at home.”

I enter the hallway and look around for the esteemed Chief of Police. I spot her walking away from Tenzin towards the exit. I run after her, “Chief!” she turns back at the sound of her title. I start to make my way towards her now that I caught her attention.

* * *

I hear someone yell out my title and see it’s Detective (L/N). She makes her way over to me. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize her in the council’s chamber. In my defense, she does look incredibly different than she did last night. As she gets closer, I notice just how attractive she is, especially in that suit. Wait, what? Did I just call her attractive? She’s nearly upon me, so I revert back to my Chief Beifong attitude.

She’s standing in front of me now, “Morning Chief,” she says awkwardly, “look, I’m sorry about how that looked in there,” I raise my eyebrow, surprised at her apology, “Tenzin said he’d drop me off at the station after his meeting with the council, but insisted that I introduce myself,” she rubs the back of her neck nervously, “I didn’t expect Tarrlok to tell me to stay. I was only there to introduce myself. Honest,” she looks at me and pulls a small smile, “when he asked me to stay, I told him that it should be you there giving the advice, not me. You can even ask Tenzin. I wasn’t trying to go over your head or challenge your position Chief,” she finishes slightly flustered. I maintain my signature Beifong scowl, but inside I’m warmed by her honesty. I can sense she telling me the truth. 

She waits there patiently for me to say something, “I know,” the look of surprise nearly breaks my composure, “I may not be as good of a truth seer as my mother, but I know enough to tell when someone isn’t being entirely truthful.” She grins back at me and I feel my heart skip a beat, “what?” I ask annoyed at how she’s affecting me.

She just shakes her head and chuckles, “It’s nothing Chief, but I will definitely keep that in mind the next time I’m in a pickle concerning you.” She gives me this megawatt smile. I turn to leave before the blush can appear on my cheeks, I snap back, “Let’s go (L/N), we don’t have all day!” I hear her steps behind me as she jogs to catch up.

We turn the corner and near the station, and as we walk up, I see Officer Song waiting on the steps like he’s looking for someone. When he spots me, he comes barreling down the steps, nearly knocking the Chief over. Didn’t he see his boss? “Woah, woah Song, where’s the fire?”

He looks at me nervously, “I’m so sorry (Y/N),” I look at him confused, “I may have mentioned in the breakroom that I met you last night and well…” my eyes opened wider at the realization, “one person told another and now the lobby is filled with firebending officers and civilians.” I smack my forehand exasperated. Song keeps apologizing.

Forgetting who I was with, “Officer Song! What are you whimpering about?!” Song jumps behind me to avoid the Chief’s rage. Poor Song. I turn to the Chief, “I think we may have a problem getting through the lobby Chief,” she glares at me, “apparently, word got out that I’m working at the precinct, and Song here was just informing me that the station lobby is full of fans consisting of officers and civilians.” I lean back waiting for the outburst to come and feel Song gripping the arm of my jacket, I can see the Chief’s nostrils flaring. Her voice is ice, making Song shrink into himself further.

“You mean to tell me that my precinct is crawling with your firebending groupies?” I can’t help but laugh at the ever so serious Chief using the word groupies, but quickly silence myself as she takes a menacing step forward, clearly not amused.

We walk into the station lobby and the Chief instantly halts. There’s a sea of different shades of red from the front doors to the stairs in the back. “If you do not work at this station, or have police business, then you have 15 seconds to get the hell out of my precinct before I arrest you for trespassing and interfering with police business!” she shakes the ground with her earthbending for good measure. I’ve never seen a room clear out so fast. A young woman tries to slip pass the Chief, to get to me, but is stopped by the Chief’s snarl, and runs the other way. Damn, that’s absolutely terrifying, but also kind of hot.

Once everyone clears out, aside from the officers working there. The Chief and I ascend the stairs to the first floor. I follow her to her office. I can hear soft whispers and a few catcalls, but I’ve learned to ignore them. The Chief opens her office door and slams it shut once I clear the doorframe. That poor door. I wonder how many she’s gone through, slamming it like that.

I turn to speak, but she stops me, “is this going to be a common problem? People fawning over you left, and right?” She sounds livid.

“No Chief, it should die down after people get used to seeing me here. I apologize for the inconvenience,” I reply honestly. It could be a hassle dealing with fans sometimes, and even harder for people around me. I truly felt bad, but seeing the Chief clear out the lobby was a sight all on its own.

She lets out a heavy sigh and walks over to her desk, sitting behind it. I move to sit in the chair I sat in last night. Leaning back in her chair, “Let’s get started then.” I nod in agreement, ready to be briefed about Amon and the Equalists.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Previously:  _

_…_ _Leaning back in her chair, “Let’s get started then.” I nod in agreement, ready to be briefed about Amon and the Equalists._

It doesn’t take long for the Chief to brief me on the Equalists activities, since not much is known about their movements or phantom leader. She shows me to the filing cabinet outside her office where she keeps all of the files pertaining to the Equalists and hands me the key. Once we’re finished, she escorts me to my desk at the end of the walkway, just across from her office. Great, now she can stare daggers at me all day while I work. _Totally healthy work environment_. I turn to ask the Chief a question, but she was already sauntering back to her office. _Alrighty, I’ll just figure it out myself. Nice talking with ya Chief._ I sit at my new desk and dig into the Equalists files.

* * *

_ One-Month Later: _

I look around the room wondering who can lead me in the right direction. I spot a female officer near the door. I walk over and clear my throat, “Excuse me,” she turns around slightly and raises a pointed eyebrow at me, “I was wondering if you’d be able to direct me to the training room?” I ask awkwardly. She looks at me questioningly, while I proceed to elaborate “you don’t have to walk me there or anything, just point me in the right direction if you’d be so kind.” She turns around completely, and I catch her eyes ogle me briefly. With a playful smile making its way onto her lips, “you must be new here,” she says holding out her hand for me to shake. I take her hand and answer with a friendly smile, “yeah, just transferred.” She perks up at the information and I see realization dawn on her face, “wait, you’re the detective from Capital City, aren’t you?” I give a small chuckle, “yep, that’s me. The name’s (Y/N) (L/N).” She continues to grip my hand, “Oh, I know,” she smirks at me, “Officer Kenzi Lee, earthbender” she slowly releases my hand and takes a small step forward, “I’d be happy to show you to the training room _Detective_.” I gulp at her forwardness, forcing my blush down, before mumbling, “thank you Officer Lee.” She rolls her eyes lightheartedly, “please, call me Kenzi,” as she turns to lead me out into the hallway swaying her hips with purpose. _Oh, boy._

We walk towards the stairs and head to the second floor. A few twists and turns and we come upon a wide door labeled; _Training Room_. You can hear the sound of water whips and boulders being flung. I look down at the ground as it vibrates under my feet from the earthbending.

Lee goes to open the door, and we step into the training room. I open my mouth in amazement, “this place is awesome!” I hear Lee laugh at my outburst. I walk into the room further, taking it all in. At the center of the room is a large circle made entirely of earth, where some new cadets are training. It looks like its waterbenders verses earthbenders. The rim of the circle and down the center has metal grates for the waterbenders to have constant access to their element. The ceiling has metal cables running across it for metalbenders. Towards the back of the room is a lightening post for lightening-benders.

As I’m looking around the massive training room, I hear a panicked shout, “watch out!” I turn to see a medium size rock coming for my head. Before I can react, it stops mid-air just before breaking my face.

I freeze, staring at the floating piece of earth hovering near my nose. I look back at Officer Lee, assuming she’s the one saving me from brain damage, but she isn’t the one bending. She’s just as shocked as I am. I hear the rock drop to the ground, then a gruff and familiar voice, “how many times have I told you idiots to watch where you’re aiming?!” The petrified earthbending cadets try to hide behind their supervisors, but they’re as equally terrified by the intimidating Chief. Shrinking into almost nothing at her frightening glare, they fumble out apologies simultaneously. I can’t help but laugh out loud. I don’t know if it’s the adrenaline from nearly getting killed by a stray rock, or what, but all I do know is their faces are priceless.

The Chief crosses her arms over her chest and scowls at my sudden outburst, she all but growls, “you think this situation is funny Detective?” Officer Lee looks at me like I’ve just lost my mind. No one laughs at the Chief. I try to contain my laughter, but it’s proving to be difficult. I finally reel in my laughter and address the Chief, “I’m sorry Chief, but...” I giggle trying to control my laughter, “watching you make grown men piss themselves will never get old,” I bust out into another fit of laughter recalling the terrified officer’s faces. I breathe trying to compose myself, “oh man,” I grab my stomach, “do they sell RCPD underwear in the locker room cause I’m sure the cadets over there,” I gesture towards the sparring circle, “are going to need some new ones after that Chief.” I double over in laughter again, hands on my knees. The Chief rolls her eyes and goes to exit the training room, to the relief of everyone in the room.

Seeing the Chief exit, I go to run after her, saying bye to Lee as I run by. I catch up with her on the staircase, “Chief!” she turns to me with an annoyed “what?” I take a moment to catch my breath and smile appreciatively at her, “I just wanted to thank you for saving my moneymaker back there,” nodding in the direction of the training room, “I owe you one.” She rolls her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, “you don’t owe me anything. It was either save that pretty face of yours or have to explain to Tenzin how his precious detective ended up in a coma under my command,” she says crankily. I grin mischievously, “oh, so you think I’m pretty?” I bat my eyes jokingly, “I’m flattered that the Republic City’s esteemed Chief of Police thinks so. I should put that on my resumé.” I snort at her beat-red face becoming flustered and cover my mouth to try to muffle the sound. She narrows her eyes at me. I give her a teasing wink as I continue to walk down the stairs. Next thing I know, the stair I was about to step on disappears into the ground and I fall forward, tumbling down into the first-floor hallway. I come to a stop and lay there sprawled out on my back on the floor in a daze. I hear her metal shoes approach me. The Chief simply walks over my stunned body, heading back towards her office. As she turns the corner, I can see a faint smirk on her face. _Oh, it’s on!! Just you watch Chief, payback is a bitch._

* * *

I make it to my office, leaving the annoying firebending detective on the floor in the hallway. Serves her right for laughing at me. I should’ve just let that rock take its course, then I wouldn’t have to deal with her teasing remarks anymore. Oddly, when I saw that piece of earth hurling towards her, my heart dropped and I bent the rock without second thought. That’s never happened before. Before it was just training, but somehow this felt different. I stopped that rock out of concern, not training. _Spirits, what is this woman doing to me?_

The door to my office is open, and I’m sitting at my desk when I see Detective (L/N) finally make it back to her desk, rubbing her shoulder. I scoff at the sight, she probably hit it tumbling down the stairs like an armadillo. I chuckle at the memory of the dazed look plastered across her face as I stepped over her. Now, she’ll think twice before opening that sarcastic mouth of hers.

I go back to pouring over the officer’s reports, marking mistakes that need fixing. Not even half way through the report, I hear a commotion outside my office. I look up and see the same young female officer from the training room sitting on the edge of the detective’s desk, swaying her feet, and twirling her hair. The firebender barely managed to catch the lamp the officer accidentally knocked over while hopping onto her desk. I see her wince and massage her shoulder lightly. I smirk at the knowledge that I was able to beat the detective at her own game, but my smirk quickly turned into a scowl. The young flirty officer noticed the detective’s discomfort and hopped off her desk to massage her shoulders from behind.

Without thinking, I grab a random file from my desk and shout, “Detective! Get your ass in here!” _What the flameo am I doing!?_ The officer’s hands flew off the detective’s shoulders. (Y/N)’s head shoots up from her desk, alarmed at the yelling Chief. I see her get up from her desk uncertainly, and slowly walks towards my office. She finally reaches the door, “…yeah Chief,” she says timidly, eyes casted down nervously. I gulped silently; _I had no idea what to say! I didn’t need her in here!_ _What the hell am I doing!?_ I had my Biefong scowl in place, but underneath my heart was racing. Thank spirits she’s not an earthbender. The silence stretches into what feels like years. Then she speaks again, sounding worried instead of panicked, “hey Chief,” she takes a step closer, but no words form on my lips. Her faced morphs into genuine concern, brows furrowing, she takes another step towards me and reaches out cautiously, “hey Chief, seriously are you okay? I can feel your heart from here…” my heart physically stops. _She can sense my heartbeat!? How!?_ “Chief?” _Pull it together Beifong!_

I look at her sternly, with the strongest voice I could muster while suffocating, “I’m fine, just realized there’s something important I forgot to do.” I blurted faster than I intended to. She cocks one eyebrow, eyeing me with confusion, “okaay…then what did you want to see me about?” _Shit!_ _The file? What was it about?_ I look down at the file crumbled in my closed fist, and open it. _Domestic case. Unresolved._ “I need you for an assignment, not Equalists related.” Her bright golden eyes popped with interest, “oh, yeah? You got it Chief, whatever you need” she smiles reassuringly. “Like I said when we first met, I’m your bitch,” she says suggestively with a wink. The Chief can’t help but break into a huge genuine smile and laugh. She genuinely laughs, harder than she had in a very long time. (Y/N) can’t help but beam at hearing you laugh. 

_“What the hell was that?” they hear from an officer in the other room._

* * *

The Chief covered her mouth in shock. Then I realize, I don’t think her officers have ever heard her laugh before. I copy the Chief and cover my mouth tightly to prevent from laughing out loud. I can’t help but double over and laugh into my cupped hands. I can’t breathe.

She metalbends the door shut with a loud bang! I can’t hold it in anymore, I remove my hands and laugh hysterically, along with the Chief. We can’t collect ourselves. I’ve taken a knee on the floor. I try to whisper through my laugh, “did you hear that?” mocking the officer, “ _what the hell was that?_ ” I’m crying at this point. _Oh spirits, I can’t breathe_.

We eventually are able to collect ourselves, but neither of us can wipe the smiles off our faces. It was embarrassing, but in the best possible way. I’ve finally seen the real Chief. The one under that impenetrable armor. I’ve seen a glimpse of Lin Beifong and I can’t help but smile triumphantly. I was able to crack the Chief’s armor, if only a little piece. She turns to me, “can I ask you something?” sounding unsure, “what did you mean when you said, ‘ _I can feel your heart from here_?’ did you mean feel it physically like seismic sense or...” she looks apprehensive as she speaks.

I move closer to her desk, smile warmly and chuckle, “it’s a lightning bender thing Chief,” her expression shifts to mild confusion as she tilts her head slightly. I continue, “lightning is all about energy, and when you bend lightning, you’re pulling energy from the things around you,” I speak softly, “when a person’s heart beats, it gives off energy. People are full of raw energy, Chief. Skillful lightning benders can pick up on that energy so they know where to pull it from when they need it,” she nods thoughtfully at my explanation.

A part of me still doesn’t think the Chief really understands, so I lean in and whisper, “we all have a spark in us Chief,” and I snap my fingers creating a little lightning in her face, grinning. At first, she was taken by surprise with the lightning bent in her face, but it quickly shifted into awe, but only for a micro second before the Chief Beifong smirk was back, she nods slightly in affirmation, “impressive.” I unintentionally heat up the room a few degrees at the compliment.

I decide to mess with her a little bit to break the underlying tension, and grin jokingly, “when I came into your office you were producing more energy than usual, and it was steadily increasing,” I let out a shakily laugh,” Spirits! I thought you were having a heart attack or something, you scared the shit out of me!” The Chief rolls her eyes at me and grumbles “oh please, I’m not that old detective.” I raise my hands up in defense, “hey, it ain’t about the age Chief, it’s about the stress, and you are the number one stressed woman in Republic City.” I joke. Inquisitively I ask, “have any good coping strategies? Hobbies?” She huffs and leans back in her chair, “please, I barely have time to sleep.”

I tsk at her lame answer, “come on Chief, there has to be something you like to do that relieves stress.” I can physically feel her thinking, then I see the lightbulb come on, “I like to imagine the training room targets are people I hate and chuck rocks at them.” she declares suddenly with no emotion. I laugh at her frank reply and nod, “okay, there you go. Want to go chuck some rocks in the training room?” I gesture towards the exit.

She’s just invited me to train, oh no. I have a shit ton of paperwork to do, but this is a chance to see her bend. _Flying hog-monkeys!_ _She’s waiting for an answer, what do I do?_ Screw it, I’m tired of paperwork. I stand from my desk and grin, “lead the way,” gesturing towards my office door. She gives an excited “yes!” and arm pumps, followed by a, “I get to spar a Beifong!” I blush at her reaction to simply spend time with me, no one’s ever offered.

* * *

We’ve made it to the training room. The Chief cleared everyone out for the next hour so we could bend in peace. I’m excited, I haven’t had the chance to really bend in a while because of my traveling and adjusting to Republic City. I’ve got some energy to burn. I walk over to one of the benches to take off my shoes and jacket. The Chief disappeared into the locker rooms when we arrived, I assume to change and stash her armor. She comes out a moment later in semi-baggy charcoal gray pants and a white tank top. _I might be in trouble cause this woman is ripped._ I finish removing my clothing until I’m in nothing but my crimson suit pants and black undershirt, sporting a few of my scars. I see her glance at each one briefly before she looks away.

While the chief is wrapping her hands, I walk into the middle of the large earth ring and look up at the lightning rod. My fingers twitch in longing. I stare at the rod for a moment and decide; _oh,_ _what the hell? I’m going to create some lightning,_ and shrug. I turn and get in a steady stance, grounding my feet into the dirt for traction, and inhale deeply. I can feel the streams of raw energy around me and begin to focus channeling it.

* * *

As I was wrapping my hands, I notice the detective had walked over to the center of the ring. She was looking at the lightning rod. _Is she going to lightning bend?_ She stood there for a moment, probably deciding if she should do it. I see her shrug and get into a firm stance; I stop wrapping my hands to watch. She looked so peaceful and so focused. I can see her steady breathing from where I stand across the room.

Her eyes are closed, legs are a shoulder width apart, and knees are bent in a solid form. She extends her arms to the side, slowly lifting them above her head, pressing her hands together, and brings them down in front of her stomach. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, before she tucks one arm into her side and points the other, with two fingers, at the lightning rod. There was a blinding flash of light, followed by a loud thunder like crack that echoed in my ears. Once my eyes adjusted to the flashing light, I saw the detective holding her stance with a steady stream of lightning erupting from her fingertips. It was incredibly strong, you could feel the power rolling off of her, and now I think I might be in trouble.

* * *

Immediate relief floods through me when I release the deadly energy from my fingertips. The weight that’s been sitting on my shoulders feels lighter, and my chest feels less constricted. I complete my form, ending my stream of lightning. Taking a moment to breathe and steady myself, I hear footsteps meeting me in the center. I open my eyes and see the Chief staring at me.

She steps closer and breathes, “okay, rules,” she says in a serious tone and points her finger at me, narrowing her eyes, “no lightning,” I scoff and give the Chief her own Beifong grin, and cross my arms, “fine, then no metalbending.” She glares at me, “deal.”

“Do you guys have a heat activated sprinkler system in here?” I ask the Chief while checking the ceiling, hands on my hips. She turns to me with a sly tug of her lips, “you can’t be serious?” she mocks in disbelief. Turing my head, I look over at her and smirk, “you’d be surprised Chief, we don’t need to add an accidental evacuation of the entire precinct on my RCPD incident reports.” I can feel her roll her eyes, “no, they only detect smoke in here. Because of firebenders like yourself.” I nod approvingly and crack my knuckles, “alright,” I stretch my neck, “let’s get to this, no lightning or metalbending,” I confirm aloud, “where do you stand on hand to hand combat?” The Chief thinks it over for a moment, before answering, “that’s fine, but no cheap shots, just good old-fashioned hand to hand combat” she glares at me. Nodding in understanding,

I make my way to my side of the ring and the Chief makes her way to hers. We turn to face each other and get into our bending stances.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Previously _ _:_

… _I make my way to my side of the ring and the Chief makes her way to hers._ _We turn to face each other and get into our bending stances._

I’m in my stance, staring at the Chief from my position on the field, and ponder my best approach. I decide to go on the offensive. I dart towards her and jump, spreading my arms from my sides and land in a semi crouching position, bringing my hands together as they barely skim the floor. As my hands move to meet, they produce two parallel walls of roaring blue, sending them towards the Chief and flanking her from both sides. She reacts as expected, and bends two tall slabs of earth, encasing her, and protecting her from my sweltering flames.

I take the chance to advance my position as she bends the slabs back down into the ground. Moving forward quickly, I sweep my leg to produce another wave of intense blue flames from the sole of my foot, and direct it at her feet to try and break her foundation. She bends the earth below her, propelling herself backwards into the air, narrowly avoiding burning her feet with my blistering fire. Slamming her bare foot onto the ground, she raises three fragments of earth into the air and swiftly kicks each one in my direction at neck breaking speed. I redirect two of them easily with a few well-placed fire-kicks, shifting their path. The third one comes straight towards me and I clench my fist, engulfing my hand in a white-hot flame, and punch through the piece of earth. The force of the hit sends small chunks of earth scattering to the ground around me. 

I squint through the dust, analyzing the Chief, waiting for her to strike. I feel the ground begin to shake beneath my feet and with a stroke of her hand, I see a wall of earth rapidly approaching me from the corner of my eye. I lunge forward and roll to avoid getting hurled into the training room wall.

While I’m distracted, the Chief carves an enormous rock out of the ground and thrusts it towards me using both her fists. Unable to dodge its massive size at close distance, and due to the new wall of earth directly behind me, I sprint towards the unwavering boulder. I slide feet first underneath the huge rock, barely avoiding it, and coming to an abrupted stop at the base of the Chief’s steady stance. The boulder makes contact with the wall forcefully, crumbling it. Her eyes widen with shock at my unexpectedly close presence, and before she can react, I seize the front of her tank top with one hand, and clutch the waistband of her charcoal gray pants with the other. Flexing my arms, I yank her forward and flip her over my shoulder onto her back. She hits the ground with an echoing smack and groans from the sudden unforgiving impact.

Kneeling above her, I still have the front of her tank top balled up into my fist, effectively pinning to her the floor. Looking down, I smirk triumphantly at being able to catch her off guard.

The Chief is panting as I smile down at her with a cheeky grin, “Detective, one,” putting up a single finger, “Chief, zero.” I spoke too soon as a pillar of earth erupted from the ground, hitting me square in the chest and launches me backwards onto the other side of the ring. I land with a reverberating thump, knocking the wind from my lungs. Trying to regain my breath, the Chief emerges, standing over me with a hand on her hip, cocking it to one side, “you were saying detective?” She spits mockingly.

Breathing heavily, I grin up at her from the ground. Finally able to catch my breath, I offer her a sly smile before picking myself up off the ground ready for a rematch.

We go a few rounds, equally matched. My sweltering flames causes the training room temperature to spike. Along with the intensity of the sparring matches, we’re both dripping with sweat. My skin feels like it’s on fire, radiating a blanket of heat around me. Neither of us have been able to trip the other up. She’s one of the strongest people I’ve faced, but that’s not surprising. _She is a Beifong after all_. _They survive on sheer stubbornness._

This round, I’ve managed to close the distance between us again. I decide to switch from bending to hand to hand combat. I swing my arm to strike, but she blocks it easily with her forearm and throws an underhanded punch, aiming for my stomach. I’m able to seize her wrist before it makes contact and twist it behind her back. I hear her hiss at the strain as I wrap my other arm around her neck, effectively putting her in a hold to prevent her from bending. My heart pounds against my ribcage at our proximity. I can sense the racing pulse on her neck as it pulsates against my forearm.

With her struggling to break my hold, I lean in and whisper into her ear teasingly, “had enough badgermole?” She scoffs angrily and growls, “ _don’t. call. me. that_.” As she continues to struggle, I kick out the back of her knees making her fall forward to the ground. Her knees hit the hard earth. With my arm still around her neck and her back flush against my chest, I lean back slightly to tighten my hold, barely cutting off her oxygen supply. She clutches at my arm around her neck with her one free hand, attempting to loosen my grip, but is unsuccessful. With a defeated huff, she taps my arm to yield. I release her from my hold and chuckle lightly at her wounded pride.

As I stand, a metal cable wrapped around my ankle and hoisted me up into the air upside down. I yelp in surprise, hanging from the ceiling. “Hey! We agreed, no sub-bending!” the Chief peered up at me smugly and merely shrugged her shoulders, amused at my predicament. She turns around, leaving you dangling there. I narrow my eyes at her back, _you want to act like a sore loser, fine_.

* * *

_Holy Raava, she’s fast! She moves like an airbender. She never stays in one place long and gains ground quickly_. I mutter to myself while walking over to the water fountain attempting to catch my shallow breath. _Maybe I am getting old?_ _Uncle Zuko is one hell of a teacher_. _Hell, I think she’d give Toph a run for her money._ I chuckle internally at hearing her struggling to get free of the cable. _That’s what you get for calling me badgermole_.

* * *

I look up at the cable secured around my ankle, and sit up to grab it. I crawl up the cable to the horizontal structural beam on the ceiling. I yank myself up and unwrap the cable from my ankle. The Chief hasn’t noticed my freed position yet, so I decide to have some fun. I grin mischievously. She’s leaning over the water fountain, satisfying her thirst. I stand up and get into my lightning bending stance. I charge my poles slightly and aim right for her backside. I release my weak bolt on the unsuspecting Chief. The charge connects with her rear. She spits water out all over the training room wall, yelping out in shock, jumping and grabbing the tingling spot on her ass. I double over with laughter and it echoes off the training room walls. She tries to give me the angriest glare she could, but was ineffective because it was accompanied by her red-hot cheeks. It does nothing but make me laugh harder, “who knew Beifongs squeaked?” I raise my eyebrow suggestively, “I wonder what other noises I can get out of you Chief?” I teased through my bolstering laughter.

* * *

The detective is looking down at me from the beam she’s standing on with the most self-satisfied smirk I’ve ever seen. _Spirits, this firebender makes me feel like a flustering floozy._

* * *

She squints her eyes at me with a withering glare. I didn’t think it was possible for a person’s face to grow that red, _especially a Beifong_! She storms off in the direction of the locker rooms, shouting, “don’t you have work to do detective!? That domestic case isn’t going to handle itself!”

I continue to chuckle at her embarrassment, before clambering down from the ceiling, and walk over to my clean clothes laid on the bench. The smile doesn’t leave my face for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_"I could have you arrested for assaulting a police chief!”_ We talk in hushed whispers through the station hallways, on the way back to our office. The detective turns to me with an incredulous frown, “ _you Beifongs are so dramatic! Spirits, you sound just like Suyin_.”

The chief halts at the name of her half-sister, who she hasn’t spoken to or see in nearly thirty years, and is the spoiled brat who gave her these hideous scars. With a voice like ice, I sneer, “ _you know Suyin_?” The detective seems taken aback at my tone, but shrugs it off. “Yeah, when I was Fire Lord Izumi’s guard, we made a few business trips to Zaofu, and sometimes as a visit amongst friends. Su took a liking to me so I’m always welcome.” She says it so casually, but inside my blood boils at the thought of my sister and the detective being friends. _Am I jealous of Su?_ Through my teeth I ask _,_ “and how exactly did Su take a liking to you?” She raises an eyebrow at my unintentionally suggestive question, “funny story actually, she cornered me while off duty, in my chambers, and suggested I sleep in her room for the night,” she wiggles her eyebrow provocatively, “if you catch my drift,” ending with a wink.

“She what?!” All the officers in the hallway flinch at my sudden outburst, and then I see the detective chuckling. “Relax Chief, I was just messing with you.” Out of spite, I metalbend the Fire Nation pin on her tie with the flick of my finger, sending it into the skin of her chest. “Ow! What was that for?!” she jolts at the sudden prick, picking it out of her chest, and rubbing the spot on her torso. I ignore her and continue towards my office. She follows behind me still rubbing the spot on her chest where the pin punctured her skin. From behind I can hear her mutter to herself, “ _what am I? Her personal pincushion?_ ” I can’t help but give a subtle grin at the comment.

As we make it back to the office, the detective goes to her desk to grab a file and heads to the exit. I stop before making it to my office door, “where are you going?” She turns back and replies, “to handle that domestic case you gave me,” motioning to the file in her hand. I nod, forgetting I had assigned her to the case, “okay, report to me when you get back, we have to create the security plan for the pro-bending championship next week.” She nods her head in affirmation,

“You got it Chief, and do you mind if I take Song? I’m still not overly familiar with the city yet. The last thing you need on your plate is looking for a lost firebender,” she indicates to herself jokingly. I cock my hip to the side and grin, “and what makes you think I’d go looking?” She gives me a wounded pout “and here I thought we were making progress Chief.” I roll my eyes, “just take Song and get out of here.” She stands at full attention and salutes, “Yes Chief Beifong,” and takes her leave. I turn back to my office and go to close the door as I hear, “Song! Get your scrawny ass up! It’s your lucky day! Chief’s made you my official bitch for the day!” I shake my head and chuckle, closing my door.

* * *

The Chief bursts through the precinct’s infirmary doors. Dispatch notified her there was an injured officer being transported back to the station for medical attention. It was called in from the house on the case she assigned to the detective in her office earlier in the day, the domestic one. The head healer approaches the Chief as he sees her walk in, “report,” she orders. He nods his head and goes over the chart in his hand, “nothing too serious,” he voices, flipping through the chart. “Minor lacerations to the hands and face. Split lip. Possible rib fracture,” he states professionally reading down the list of injuries before looking up, “we were about to heal her, would you like a word first Chief?” _Her_? I nod in confirmation and he motions to the curtain hanging from the ceiling.

I walk up to the curtain shielding the injured officer, when I hear a familiar voice from behind, “Song stop, I told you I’m fine. I don’t need to see a healer. It’s just a few scrapes and a split lip,” the familiar voice says exasperated. _It’s the detective_. I halt my movements unaware she was the injured party.

“And a possible fractured rib,” Song’s voice speaks up, “I don’t care what you say (Y/N), that dude was a foot taller than you and built like an elephant-rhino. Super bender or not, he still got a few good licks in, your face looks like crap,” I hear her scoff slightly then hiss, “see, you can’t even laugh without it hurting.” Hearing her hiss in pain, I pull back the curtain making my presence known. The detective is sitting on the bed in her crimson pants and body-hugging black undershirt holding her side gently. Her face is riddled with small cuts and a fat busted lip. Officer Song stands at attention, eyes forward, “Chief,” acknowledging her authority and presence.

I freeze at the cuts covering the detective’s face as she winces giving me a small smile, “hey Chief, welcome to the party.” I roll my eyes at her comment, “you’re dismissed Officer Song,” he clicks his metal boots and proceeds to the exit.

“What happened,” I say a little harsher than I intended. The injured firebender looks up at me, “nothing crazy, just got into a little scuffle with an enraged husband,” she says nonchalantly. Annoyed at her indifference, I let my frustration peak through, “a fractured rib hardly seems like a little scuffle.”

“Oh, no,” she motions at her side, “that’d be from crashing through the living room window and landing on a parked bike.” Unamused at her making light of her injuries, I grumble and pinch the bridge of my nose, “what the hell happened?”

Before she can answer, the healer enters the space with a bowl of water and some clean towels. He directs his attention to the firebender, “detective, would you mind removing your shirt for me so I may heal your internal injury,” going into fix it mode. She nods understandingly, and goes to remove her shirt for the healer to begin his work. I avert my gaze quickly, trying to give her some semblance of privacy, but I can’t help sneak a glance. As she sluggishly pulls it over her head, eyes blocked momentarily by the dark fabric, I look over and catch a glimpse of her flexing abdominals and immediately feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Before I remember to avert my eyes, I lock eyes with her briefly. _Shit, did she catch me staring?_ I feel my cheeks burn hotter at the thought of being caught ogling the young firebender. Panic mode sets in and I take my leave, avoiding her gaze, and shout over my shoulder, “come see me when you’re finished here!”

* * *

As I’m being healed, I can’t help but replay what I think I just saw. _Was the Chief checking me out?_ Thinking back to a few moments ago, _I pulled my shirt off my head slowly and look up to see the Chief staring my direction._ For a split second, I could’ve sworn those piercing green eyes were staring at my abs, before they flicked up to make contact with my gold orbs. I see a faint blush creep up her neck, but before I could say anything, she heads towards the exit shouting for me to report to her after I’m healed. My stomach flips at the thought of the Chief being attracted to me, but that can’t be right. Although she has told me I have a pretty face, so maybe the notion isn’t too far out there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I can honestly say this is my best one yet, like…what? Who am I?

_ Previously: _

… _…My stomach flips at the thought of the Chief being attracted to me, but that can’t be right. Although she has told me I have a pretty face, so maybe the notion isn’t too far out there._

I’ve just finished getting treated in the infirmary and now I’m on my way to the Chief’s office. _I wonder what she’ll say about getting in a fight with a civilian_? _Granted, he deserved it, but still. Chief is all about protocol._ I reach the Chief’s office and take a deep breath, “alight, let’s get this over with,” I mumble as I grasp the door handle. 

I enter her office and see her sitting at her desk doing paperwork. _It ever ends!_ She lifts her head up and speaks harshly, “sit down detective.” _Crap, she’s pissed_. I make my way over to the chair in front of her desk and sit silently waiting for my turn to speak. 

She leans back in her chair with her trademark Chief Beifong scowl, “mind telling me how one of my detectives gets into a brawl with a civilian?” she asks evenly. 

I cough slightly before answering, “well Chief, as you know the police report on file stated that the case in question was a domestic violence case. When Officer Song and I arrived at the home of the complainant, we heard sounds of distress coming from inside the second-floor apartment,” she continues to glare at me, “with our duty being to protect and serve, Officer Song and I entered the premises. Upon entering, we discovered a large man, around 30 years old, destroying anything he could get his hands on.” I clench my hands recalling the next part, “we also witnessed a young woman, around the same age, cowering in the corner with lacerations on her face.” I stand up recalling when things turned south, “at this point, I ordered Officer Song to escort the woman onto the street and call for a healer. When he saw that uniformed officers had entered his home, he became more enraged. I ordered him to place his hands above his head, but he refused to comply. He began to approach me and I ordered him to stop moving, and again he refused to comply. Before I could call Officer Song back for assistance, the assailant rushed me in attempt to tackle me to the ground. I was able to evade his attack and proceeded to defend myself,” I take a deep breath. “According to the file, the man in question is a non-bender. Knowing that information, I decided not to use my bending unless absolutely necessary. At some point during the altercation, I managed to get him onto the floor. However, when I went to cuff him, he head-butted me with the back of his head,” pointing to where my split lip was, “causing me to stumble back. Giving him the opportunity to get up from the floor. As I was regaining my senses, he decided to charge me again. He was able to lift me from the ground and tackled me into the apartment street facing window, sending us both through it,” I wince at the memory. “I landed on a parked bike on the sidewalk,” pointing to my side, “hence the fractured rib. With me indisposed and the man now unconscious from the fall, Officer Song was able to cuff the perp. After taking witness statements, Officer Song transported me to the precinct infirmary, where you found me, and that’s it.” I look and wait uncertainly at the Chief.

* * *

I listen to her account of the story intently. I’ve never seen her this professional before. This must be the detective everyone refers to, but this is the first time I’m seeing her. Ever since I’ve met her, she’s been this goofy and infuriating pain in my ass. She finished her recount of the incident and is waiting for me to speak, “taking into consideration your version of events, you did what was necessary to protect yourself and with the proper amount of force.” The look of shock on the detective’s face is amusing. “Wait, what? You’re not mad?” confused at your reaction. Reflecting back to her comment about the abused woman, my anger flares, “although I’m not thrilled you got into a fight with a civilian, I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same. Bastard hits his wife and then attacks police officers. He got it coming. Probably would’ve threw him out the window myself.” Apparently, I’ve stunned the firebender into silence. _That is also new._

Uncomfortable with the silence, I voice, “how’s the rib?” I regretted it the minute I said it _._ She puts a hand over her heart, “aw, was the big bad Chief worried about me,” she asks batting her eyes. _And she’s back_. “No.” _Yes_. She smiles innocently at me knowingly. _How does she possibly have the energy to smile all the time? Doesn’t her face hurt from it all._

“Are you just going to smile at me all day or are we actually going to work? Now, go get the map of Yue Bay,” I ordered in annoyance. She continues to smile at me, “unfortunately, that’s the consequence of working with a gorgeous woman Chief. People fawn over ya, and nothing gets done,” she says with a shrug, “I wasn’t lying before when I said you’re the most attractive boss I’ve had,” she winks suggestively. _Did she just call me gorgeous? What’s happening?_ “Don’t worry Chief, I can multitask,” she says while walking to get the map I asked for. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” turning back before she leaves, “see anything you liked down in the infirmary?” I know she can see my face go red, if that annoyingly cheeky smirk of hers is anything to go by. I put my fist up to my mouth, coughing nervously, “I don’t know what you mean.” _There’s that stupid smirk again!_ “Oh, I think you do,” she says teasingly, “unless there was some important police business you needed to address on my stomach that I didn’t know about?” _I’m going to bend a hole in the ground to die._ “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. Now go get the map and the schematics for the pro-bending arena.” I say unconvincingly with the shooing wave of my hand. She huffs a short laugh, “whatever you say badgermole.” I snap my pencil in two. 

* * *

I can physically see the vein protruding from the Chief’s neck. _I really don’t know why I do this to myself_. _I’m just asking for trouble, but she’s just so fun to mess with_. Suddenly, I feel something grip the back of my jacket and fling me down the walkway in between the officer’s desks, eventually smacking into mine at the end. Still aching from my window fall earlier, I groan out from the forceful impact. I look up, and the Chief has her arm raised, chest heaving. _I guess Song wasn’t lying when he said the Chief flung his ex-partner across the precinct_. The other officers and detectives stop to watch the scene unravel before them. She stalks towards me like an angry wolf-bat, but stops at the doorframe of her office with her arms crossed. With a voice like ice, “call me that again and will bury you in a hole so deep, not even my mother could find you.” From my place on the floor, I gulp and simply nod my head in understanding. _Spirits, that was hot. What’s with my penchant for dangerous women? I should probably talk to someone about that._

She uncrosses her arms and continues, “now get up off the floor and get the shit I asked for detective, before I send you back to the Fire Nation for being useless.” Gripping onto the side of my desk, I pull myself up on unsteady legs and mutter an apologetic, “yes, chief,” as she heads back to her desk.

I gather the necessary documents and head back into the Chief’s office. I walk over to the couch and place the files and maps we need to plan out our coverage for the pro-bending arena. Considering Amon’s boldness, ability to evade police detection, and unknown resources, the Chief and I agree that maximum coverage was best. After an hour of strategizing, we decided to sweep the arena for devices same day, and were able to effectively cover the skies, the bay, and all points of entry. All-in-all, its solid coverage. I just hope this Amon guy isn’t ballsy enough to sanction an attack with a high-level police presence and multiple witnesses.

* * *

_Day of Pro-bending Championship: Fire Ferrets vs. Wolfbats _

Tenzin approaches me and I groan internally at his presence. “you and (Y/N) seem to be getting along well.” I raise my brow and blurt, “are you kidding, she’s a pain in my ass. I flung her across the office last week.” He turns his neck so violently, creating a sudden gust of wind, that I was afraid it might snap. _Unacceptable, I want to do that myself. You cheating son of…_ “you what?! Why!?” I look at him surprised, “oh she didn’t tell you? Huh, I thought that’d be the first thing she’d report when going home for the day.” Tenzin is still flabbergasted at the news, “no! She only ever has good things to say about work. She loves working with you! Says you’re the best she’s ever worked with, but now I don’t see why if you go around flinging officers left and right. What’d she do!?”

 _She loves working with me? She said that? And I’m the best?_ “She had the _fucking_ _nerve_ to call me badgermole,” I say with venom, “twice!” I emphasize by shoving two fingers in Tenzin’s face. His expression shifts from horrid concern to relaxed and laughing. “It’s not funny Tenzin,” I grumble at him. He wipes a tear from his eye with his robes, “oh wow, yeah that sounds like (Y/N),” he chuckles again and I want to toss him into the arena water, “did you tell her that’s what Toph used to call you when we were little?”

I scoff audibly with repulsion, “Spirits, no. I’d never hear the end of it. Now shut up and let me do my job.” I can see Tenzin roll his eyes from the corner of mine and face his attention back on the rigged match.

With Tenzin’s attention on the match, I turn my head discreetly and sneak a glance at the detective. She catches me and gives me a soft smile and nod before continuing her perimeter sweep. _She loves working with me? Work has gotten a lot more exciting since she arrived. My days are never dull._

* * *

I maintain my position in the stands, standing near Tenzin and the Chief. I’m trying not to pick at my RCPD uniform I unfortunately had to wear. The Chief wanted to make sure there wasn’t another precinct lobby fan fiasco, so she basically ordered me to wear an RCPD uniform. Stating that it would help me blend in because of the number of officers providing extra security, that no one would take a second glance at another simple beat cop, but I adamantly refused to wear that hideous helmet. _Over my dead body_.  
  
So, here I am, hands clasped behind my back, watching the pro-bending championship unfold. Korra and her friends are actually pretty good, and they would be even better if the Wolfbats were playing fair. _I hate cheaters_.  
  
I feel a small gust of wind hitting my face. I look down and see Tenzin flinging his arms out in front of him in frustration and hear him scream, “come of ref! Those were illegal headshots!” I can’t help but chuckle at the normally composed master airbender, but my laughter is short lived.  
  
My eyes fall onto the people in the stands, looking for anything remotely suspicious, when I see one of the spectators discreetly pull a black cloth over half of their face and shove their hand into a bucket of popcorn. _I think that classifies as suspicious_. Unclasping my hands from behind my back, I slowly make my way over to them to get a better look, I see the person remove their hand from the popcorn with some sort of glove attached. They calmly stand, making their way over towards the distracted airbender and annoyed Chief. Tenzin looks over at the Chief and does a slow double take. I can tell from his body language that he noticed the suspicious figure too. _Something isn’t right._  
  
Suddenly, I sense a twitch of electricity emanating from the strange glove. The Chief’s attention is still on Tenzin so she doesn’t notice the figure steadily approaching beside her. I immediately spring into action.  
  
I jump down from my position, in between the Chief and the partially masked assailant. The Chief barely has time to realize my sudden appearance, as I push her away from her attacker. Just as my hand leaves her armored back, my body is lit up by a high voltage of electricity. All the muscles in my body seize, as I yelp out in pain. I can feel the glove on my covered back burning through the material of my borrowed uniform, making direct contact with my skin. The last thing I notice is the scent of burning flesh, then everything goes pitch black.

* * *

  
  
The Chief reaches out in front of her and catches herself on the railing, before turning back at the sudden force propelling her forward. She sees the detective hit the stadium floor with a hard thud, completely incapacitated. The back of her uniform is smoking from the intensity of the shock. Before she can react, Tenzin sends a blast of wind towards the Equalist, sending them flying back into the arena wall with a crunch.  
  
As she begins to assess the situation, the Chief sees her metalbenders dropping like bumble-flies around the arena. Flashes of blue appearing at random, followed by the crackling sound of electricity meeting metal. Then he appeared; Amon.

Amon and a few devoted followers rise from the center of the arena, facing the confused Wolfbats. He offers them a chance to keep their bending. The Wolfbats attempt to strike but Amon outmaneuvers them all and steals their bending.

 _I can’t let him get away_. I look back at the unconscious detective, then I hear the Avatar shout and fail to reach the roof with her waterbending column. I run and secure my cables to the ceiling and jump over the railing. I swing from the ceiling as I metalbend another cable and wrap it around her waist, hurling her through the hole in the ceiling’s shattered glass. Once Korra makes it to the roof, I reel my cables back into my armor and ascend to the roof to stop Amon.

* * *

I groan as I try to clear my grogginess. I open my eyes and everything’s a blur. I sit up with a burning sensation on my back. I rub my head trying to focus. _What the hell happened...wait, the Chief!_  
  
I look up at the sound of glass shattering and see Korra falling from the roof. “Tenzin!” I cry out in distress. He looks up and sees her falling fast, “Korra!” and gets into an airbending stance. Then I hear more sounds of crackling and shattering glass, I shoot my head back up and see Chief Beifong falling just as fast as Korra. She tries to metalbend her cables to the ceiling. My heart stops, as I see and hear the cables snap from the force of her fall, “Shit!” I yell. Without thinking, I run to the edge of the railing and push off with my feet with as much power as I can. I’m in the air as I begin to focus my chi and concentrate all my power into the soles of my feet. I start to feel gravity take hold before my scorching blue flames erupt from my feet, melting the bottom of my shoes, propelling me forward towards the rapidly falling Chief.

* * *

Tenzin breaks Korra’s fall by airbending a large gust of wind to slow her descent and brace her fall. She hits the ground with a soft thud. While Tenzin is busy helping Korra, Chief Beifong tries to metalbend her second set of cables, but they’re jammed, probably from the hard blow to her coiling equipment on her back earlier in the fight. She can hear the wind whistling passed her ears. She gasps in fear, knowing the ground is coming fast. She barely hears Tenzin yell, “Lin!” from the stands, as she continues to fall as a result of the high-speed wind clogging her ears. Before she even has time to think of a way to try and save herself, she feels someone ram into her side and wrap their arm behind her back, just under her shoulder blades, and the other on the back of her thighs, just above her knees. The wind slowly ceases to scream into her ears. She puts an arm around the person’s neck, and grips onto the back of it tightly to stabilize herself. Trying to pull herself closer to their chest.

She looks up and sees the detective, she has this look of pure focus and determination on her face. Her golden eyes seem to grow brighter with concentration. Then I notice the bright blue flames shooting from the soles of her feet, _she caught me using jet propulsion!_ I whip my head suddenly to look up at her with a stunned expression but she doesn’t notice, choosing to focus on getting us to the ground safely. She guides us back towards the stands where Tenzin is helping Korra up, running his hands over her arms, checking to see if she was alright. Relief floods his face as he sees the detective and I landing safely in front of him. The detective grasps me tighter as she comes to a stop, her blue flames extinguishing slowly, to make sure she doesn’t cast me onto the floor as she makes contact with solid ground.

* * *

  
  
Korra and Tenzin run over to our sides, as I set the Chief down onto the ground, “that was amazing! How’d you do that!?” Korra yells in awe at my ability to use jet propulsion. I let out a shaky breath I didn’t know I was holding and smile back at her, “Lots and lots of practice Avatar,” I breathe deeply, filling my lungs, and breathe back out slowly, “lots and lots of practice.” Channeling all my chi like that at once really steals my breath away, especially right now since I wasn’t expecting to use it so suddenly, in midair no less. Korra turns to Tenzin excitedly, grasping at his robes, her fingers wrinkling them, “I gotta learn that.” I chuckle at the girl’s ability to go from nearly falling to her death back to her bubbly and giddy self.  
  
“I’m just glad you guys are alright. That was a close one,” Tenzin says softly, running a hand over his tattooed head, addressing the Chief and Korra, with a soft smile. I turn towards the Chief and was about to ask if she was alright, but the penetrating look she had on her face bolted me to the spot before I could speak.

It was a look I’d never seen the Chief express towards me before. Instead of her normally stoic or angry expression, it was replaced by something vulnerable. Her jade green eyes looked softer, the normal scowl was gone, and she was breathing heavily. It almost looked like…want? Maybe, even desire? Her petrifyingly jade eyes froze me to my heated core, _is this what it feels like to be cold? Numb, heart-stopping? Frozen._ Those eyes locked onto my anxious golden ones, I gulped at the sight, unsure of how to respond to the look coming from the Chief.  
  
The heavy silence was, thankfully, broken by Mako and Bolin, who ran over to Korra and engulfed her in a massive hug, lifting her from the ground. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Mako says fondly while Bolin sets Korra back down delicately, and shrieks, “me too!” I smile at their innocent friendship and kid-like love for one another, even if they haven’t known each other long. _Reminds me of another pair of people I know._ I turn to talk to the Chief, but she’s already making her way out of the arena. I can see the tension in her shoulders as she marches away. I turn to the others, “I’ll be right back,” I utter quickly as I jog off after the irate Chief.  
  
“Hey Chief! Wait up!” I shout from down the long hallway. She stops at the end of the hall, back turned, as I attempt to catch up to her. A short jog later, I’m standing next to her, with her back still facing me. I take a small step forward hesitantly, “hey Chief, are you alright?” I ask gently. I hear her let out a ragged breath, “I can’t believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand.” My face falls at hearing the normally confident Chief speak with such disappointment in her voice. I see her posture faulter slightly. _She blames herself_. I reach out and place a steady hand on her armored shoulder, her posture straightens instantly, and I immediately feel her tense up. I lower my voice, and speak firmly, “Don’t be so hard on yourself Chief, he played everyone. He’s one crafty son of a bitch, but we’ll get him.”  
  
“Perhaps,” I’ve never heard her sound so uncertain before. I continue, “because luckily for us we have an intelligent and stubborn-ass Chief who would rather badgermole her way all over Republic City, until they had nowhere left to hide, rather than let them get away” I feel her give a tired laugh at the earthbending joke, and everything behind it. “Besides, the odds are in our favor. Criminals have to be lucky all the time, but we only have to be lucky once.” I step closer, with my hand grasping her shoulder, and squeeze it lightly, just enough to ground her, “He’ll slip up eventually Chief and when he does, we’ll be there to get him.”  
  
She finally turns around to face me. I give her a comforting smile, and let my hand slip from her shoulder. She looks at me a little less defeated than she seemed a few moments ago. She gives me a soft smile back, “Thank you (Y/N),” my eyes widen in shock at her use of my first name, “and I suppose I should also thank you for taking that electric glove hit,” she puts up one finger, “catching me midair,” she puts up another finger, “and not letting me fall to my death” she lifts a third and final finger. I laugh at her sarcastic and no-nonsense thanks.

I decide I like this playful and sassy Chief. “Anytime Chief, just say the word,” I stand at attention and give her a mock salute, eyes level. Then I smirk, “I mean, what kind of person would I be if I let a brave and beautiful woman succumb to such a horrible death?” Still in my mock salute, I look down and see a faint blush creeping up from under the collar of her armor. I can’t help but break out into a cheeky smile. She notices my grin and blushes even deeper, not knowing how to respond to my subtle flirting. _Like I said, this woman was going to be fun to mess with._  
  
She settles for crossing her arms, giving me her signature scowl, and using a sly sweep of her foot to earthbend the ground beneath my feet, making me stumble backwards clumsily into the pillar directly behind me. I hiss at the forgotten injury on my back, and arch it away from the hard surface. She looks at me alarmed, “(Y/N), what’s wrong?”

I breathe though my nose slowly to process the sudden jolt of pain, “those Equalist’s gloves really pack a punch,” I chuckle tensely and turn my shoulders slightly to show her my partially exposed back. The glove had completely burned through my borrowed uniform cooking my skin underneath. If I had been in my personal uniform, the damage wouldn’t be nearly as bad, “it’s not as bad as lightning, but it definitely caused some damage.” She looks at me with a look similar to concern, “you need to have one of the healers look at that. It looks pretty bad,” she reaches out to touch it, but stops herself.

“Yes Chief!” I shout mockingly as I turn to make my way back to Tenzin and the others in the arena.

“(Y/N),” I stop as I hear her kindly say my first name, “you basically saved my life twice tonight, you can call me Lin,” she says somewhat nervously, as if she’s not sure how I’ll respond to her sudden offer of friendship.

I turn my head and twist my torso half way, to look at her over my shoulder, with an authentic and sincere smile.

I nod understandingly, and change the subject back, “and don’t worry, I’ve had worse,” referring to my electrical burn, smiling reassuringly, “buuut....since you’re so concerned for my well-being now, since we are officially friends,” I give her a side-wink, “I’ll have Korra take a look back at Air Temple Island.” I say teasingly. Putting my hands in my front pockets, with my thumbs sticking out, I turn all the way around, now facing her. In that moment, I decide red was a remarkably good color on the Chief… _no, on Lin_. Particularly, scarlet.

Hands still in my pockets, I balance on the balls of my feet, and give a soft, “Goodnight, Lin,” before slowly walking backwards towards the entry of the arena, where Tenzin and the rest are waiting for me to return.

Lin crosses her arms, feels her face heat up, and turns away to hide her obvious blush, she forces out, “I better have your report of tonight’s events on my desk by tomorrow afternoon Detective!” she yells back.

I can’t help but chuckle at her uneasiness.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Previously: _

_…“I better have your report of tonight’s events on my desk by tomorrow afternoon Detective!” she yells back. I can’t help but chuckle at her uneasiness._

We get back to Air Temple Island and Korra attempts to heal my back injury. “Stop squirming!” she cries irritated. I wince at the tugging of the water on my burnt flesh, “you try having an electrical burn cleaned out!” I say through my gritting teeth. She sighs heavily, “it wouldn’t hurt as much if you’d just sit still!” she snaps back. Before I can retort, the three little airbenders rush into my room, followed by their mother.

“(Y/N)!” they say simultaneously. They’re all talking over each other at once, “are you okay!?” Ikki squeaks, “yeah, dad said you got hurt at work,” Jinora says with a hint of fear, “we were worried” Meelo peeps up with he’s stuffed lemur clutched in his hands. I know he carries it when he needs comfort. They were afraid for me. I feel bad for worrying them.

I feel Korra bend her water back into the bowl and my back instantly feels better. A little sore but nothing compared to the throbbing pain earlier. I thank her before she leaves to toss the soiled water. I fasten my shirt and motion for the siblings to come sit with me. They clamber up into my bed with Ikki and Jinora at my sides and Meelo in my lap. I pull them in close and say, “I’m sorry for worrying you guys, but I’m going to be okay and you know why” I tilt head back to look at all three of them, “because you can’t kill this firebender. That’s why they call me The Phoenix, because every time I fall,” I slap my hands together, “I rise!” and shoot my fist into the sky releasing a small blue flame into the air. The kids chuckle at my tricks.

“Can we sleep with (Y/N) tonight?” Ikki turns to her mother to ask. Followed by Jinora’s plead, “yeah, please mom?” Meelo is already getting under the covers indicating he’s staying whether his mother says yes or no. Pema smiles softly at her children, “only if it’s okay with the detective here,” she motions at me. I pretend to ponder my answer with a finger on my chin, “hmmm...I don’t know Pema,” they look at my apprehensively, “have they been staying out of trouble,” I question, teasing the kids. “Yes!” they all cry out in unison. I shrug my shoulders playfully, “alrighty, then I guess it’s okay,” I end with a playful wink. The three young airbenders jump up excitedly and find their positions in my bed. Pema laughs at their excitement, “okay kids, since (Y/N) said it’s okay, you can sleep here for the night.” They all thank her happily. Not long after Pema’s departure, the airbenders and I drift off to a much-needed sleep.

I wake up to a weight on my chest. I open my eyes and see Meelo snoring on top of me and his two sisters wrapped around the sides of my torso. I take in the sight and smile affectionately deciding to let them sleep a little while longer before getting up to get for work. As I’m lying there, I hear footsteps in the hallway and then my door slides open to reveal Tenzin. I motion for him to be quiet with a finger to my lips. He smiles and nods understandingly and moves further into my room whispering, “when you’re up and ready, there’s a surprise waiting for you in the courtyard.” I eye him curiously, but nod in comprehension. About 30 minutes pass before I decide I have to get ready for work. Slowly and carefully, I untangle myself from the three sleeping airbenders and proceed to get ready for work. Before I leave, I shake the kids awake.

Once I’m ready and send the kids off to breakfast, I find Tenzin standing next to Oogi in the courtyard. “Alright Tenzin,” I make my presence known, “I’m here. What’s this surprise of yours?” He merely grins at me and orders Oogi back to the stables. As the giant bison flies away, my motorcycle is revealed behind him. My eyes widen in shock, “it’s here!” I scream as I run over to my precious cycle. Tenzin chuckles at my enthusiasm, “Pema told me last night when we got back that it had arrived that afternoon.” I thought I’d be a nice surprise and a thank you for saving Lin yesterday.” I tear my eyes away from my cycle at his thanks, “you don’t need to thank me Tenzin. I was just doing my job,” I shrug while brushing off my actions from the previous night. He smiles quietly at my humility, “nonetheless, I knew you’d be excited to get your partner back,” he says motioning to my bike. I laugh at him referring to my cycle as my partner, but he’s hardly wrong. I’ve had it since I started as a detective in Capital City, and it’s gotten me out of some pretty dicey situations. So, I guess you could say we’re partners. I look back at the master airbender, “thank you Tenzin.” He smiles softly and leaves me to look over my bike. 

_Perfect condition as always. I wonder if Lin would want to take a spin?_ I lean down to my cycle as if consoling a small child, “sorry buddy, had I known you’d be here today I wouldn’t have asked Song for a lift to work,” I say apologetically, “but don’t worry, you’ll get to zip around Republic City tomorrow.” I stand up to make my way to the ferry. Once across, I meet Song at our designated meeting point and head off to work.

* * *

I’ve been in the office all of four hours and already want to strangle someone. The championship was a disaster, a ridiculous amount of witnesses to interview, and Amon got away. I groan at having questioned so many people. I’m lost in my thoughts when I hear a light knock at my door, “ _what?_ ” I order with a growl. “Woe Chief, don’t bite it’s just me, the lowly firebender,” the detective says with her hands raised in surrender. I roll my eyes as she continues, “I just came to give you the report on last nights events like you wanted. Everything is in there.” I nod tersely and grab the file from her hands, “how’s your back?” The detective smiles at my inquiry, “good as new Chief,” she turns to indicate at the spot where she was electrocuted, “I had Korra heal it up last night. That kids one hell of a healer, but that’s not surprising since she was trained by Katara.”

“That’s good,” I nod sincerely, “glad to hear it,” and move to go back to my paperwork. I’m stopped by (Y/N)’s hand taking the file from my hands, “what’re you doing?” I question. She moves over to my side of the desk and begins to try and lift me from my chair by my arm, “come on Lin, we’re going to the training room, you need to let out some frustration.” I try to pull away from her hold, “no (Y/N), I can’t. I have way too much work to do because of last night,” I grunt trying to pull away. She grips me tighter, “that’s exactly why we’re going to go spar,” she continues to try and drag me out of my office, but I resist. The firebender glares at me for my stubbornness before she threatens, “don’t make me haul you over my shoulder in front of all your officers Lin.” My eyes widen in fear and I gulp, knowing damn well the detective isn’t bluffing, “alright, alright fine!” I shout as I break her grip. “I can walk myself,” I snap but she just smiles back triumphantly.

_She’s fairly cute when she’s bossy_. _No, stop it Lin. You can’t think of her that way. She’s your subordinate. Talk about an ethics nightmare, and she’s way younger than you. She couldn’t possibly want you._

* * *

With a stroke of luck, the Chief is able to kick my feet from underneath me and I land on my back with a hard smack. Before I could come to my senses, she quickly straddles my hips and pins my forearms above my head to prevent me from moving. “Yield?” she smirks victoriously. I was about to tell her to shove it, but her face suddenly became inquisitive. Before I could get the words out, she slides her hands down my forearms and back up again. She broke the silence before I could ask her what she was doing,.  
  
“Your skin feels like it’s on fire. Is that a firebender thing? I’ve fought firebenders before, but none of them were as hot as you.” I raise my eyebrow amused at her comment, biting my lip trying not to laugh at her choice of words. She looks down at me, confused at my suppressed chuckle, then realization dawns on her features on how that sounded and our current position. She moves to release my pinned arms and get off, but before she can pull away completely, I lean in and speak softly as if someone was around to hear me, “maybe that’s just what you do to me Lin.” I wink playfully and smirk at her rising blush. She puts her hand on my chest and shoves me back down to the ground hard, and jumps up to hide her red cheeks. I sit back up, and can’t help but laugh out loud as she tries to walk away as fast as she can without looking suspicious. She heads back to the locker room, most likely to shower and change. I smile and plop back down on my back, looking up at the ceiling. _She’s awfully cute when she’s flustered._ Within seconds she was scarlet-red by a few choice words and a well-timed wink.  
  
A part of me feels bad, but I can’t help messing with the overly tense Chief. It amuses me to cause and see the normally stone-faced Chief Lin Beifong become flustered at my shameless flirting.  
  
I pull myself up off the floor to head back to the locker rooms to clean up. As I’m walking towards the locker rooms, the Lin exits in her usual black and gold trimmed armor that hugs all her curves perfectly. She has her famous Beifong scowl fixed on her face, and her previous blush was gone. She sees me coming her direction and gave me a withering glare. Most of her officers would’ve crumbled at the sight, but being who I am, I had to take that little extra step. As a cherry on top, I gave her my most charming and flirtatious smile, while giving her a quick once over her body with my eyes for good measure. She averts her eyes quickly before storming out of the training room.  
  
I felt bad for the poor cadet that nearly got a door metalbent into his face because he was blocking the exit from the outside. I snickered as his buddies tried to prevent their friend’s face from being slammed into the highspeed door.  
  
I laughed while walking into the locker rooms to get cleaned up. _It’s just too easy_.

* * *

Lin is fuming as she mutters angrily at herself, _who does she think she is?!_ _Talking to me like that with that stupid smirk on her face! I should’ve thrown a rock at her head. Laugh at that...Spirits why did I say that?_ She angrily mocks herself, “ _I’ve fought firebenders before, but none of them were as hot as you_.” She clenches her fists as she makes her way back to her office. She rounds the corner, officers jumping from her line of sight left and right trying to look busy. They knew from the look on their Chief’s face, that it screamed make way or risk getting metalbent into the next room. I shivered at the thought of her using my name so seductively. Lin continued to mutter to herself unaware of her officer’s fear, “Then she has the audacity to smile at me, like she knows what she’s doing, as I exit the locker room,” Lin clenches her jaw. One small smile and she has me reverted back into a stammering cadet. _But why was she so warm...no. Nope. Not going there. Come on Beifong!_ _Don’t let this woman get to you. Spirits help the next person who gets in my way._

Lin reaches her office and slams the door shut. She releases a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She looks down at her hands and she’s shaking. She walks over to her desk and plops down into her chair, covering her face with her trembling hands. She leans on her desk, and murmurs, “Why do I let this woman crawl under my skin so much?”

_She’s been here all of five minutes, but a few flirty compliments or suggestive innuendos and I lose all professionalism._ _Goodbye, composed and intimidating Chief Beifong. Hello, awkward and flustering Lin_.

She lets her head fall onto her desk with a thump.

* * *

One bonus of being a firebender, you can take scorching hot showers. My sore muscles crave the soothing heat. As I let the hot water wash over me, coating my muscles, I can’t help but think about what Lin said about the temperature of my skin. It’s not the first time someone’s pointed it out. I wouldn’t mind answering their question, but I didn’t know the answer to it myself. Ever since I could firebend, my skin has always run incredibly warm. On some days, I could melt snow if I decided to lay in it nude. Sometimes it’s warm and other times it’s feverish, but I’m not sick. I find that my skin burns hotter when my adrenaline is high.

I turn off the shower and step out to dry off. I wrap my towel around my waist and walk over towards my locker. Before I reach it, I look at myself in the mirror. I see my body riddled with scars and I wonder if the Chief has any reminders of battle. Most of mine are knife wounds, and a few burns. _Ironic, I know_. The most prominent scar, is the one that runs from atop my left shoulder, running diagonally across my chest, through valley of my breasts, and ends at my right hip. That was the closest call I ever had on the job. I shake myself from those dark thoughts, and continue to get dressed. One last look in the mirror and I head back to my desk across from Lin’s office.

I sit down at my desk and notice that her door is closed. I chuckle at the memory of her face in the training room, ruby red cheeks, mouth agape, and dilated eyes. I turn back to the files on my desk. I’ve pulled every file we have on Amon or the Equalist, but nothing seems to stand out. Those who the police have captured, refuse to talk or they’re so low on the totem pole that they don’t know anything useful. It’s incredibly frustrating, but I got to give it to the guy. He knows how to keep shop and keep his hands clean. Which makes him one of the most dangerous types of criminals; smart. I lean back in my chair, run a hand through my hair, lace my fingers together, and put my hands on top of my head. I close my eyes and mumble to myself, “there’s something we’re missing, but what is it?”

* * *

  
Lin’s still sitting at her desk with her head against the cool metal. She lifts her head when she seismically senses (Y/N) sit at her desk.  
  
Standing up from her desk, she walks over to her door and looks through the peephole she had for security measures. She sees you going through the files on your desk. Lin is about to go back to her desk, but your movements catch her attention. You lift your arms above your head, while running a hand through your hair, and lean back into your chair. You close your eyes, unaware of the jade eyes watching you. Lin smiles at seeing you frustrated, _it’s cute_. Lin’s eyes widen at her thoughts.  
  
“Did I just think that?” she whispered to herself as she walked back to her desk. “Get a grip Lin,” she tells herself while going back to her piles of paperwork and witness statements. This is going to be a long night, she thinks, as she stares at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She grunts in annoyance and tackles the file closest to her reach, trying to forget the alluring detective in the other room.

* * *

I look up at the clock and see it’s nearing 11pm. You’ve been going over the files again for the past three hours, and as the same as last time, nothing. There’s absolutely nothing tying Amon or his followers to one commonplace. It’s like they’re constantly on the move.  
  
I open my desk drawer and pull out a map of Republic City. With my pen, I mark at the places with confirmed reports of Equalist activity. I finish marking the last spot on the map and walk over to the office window. I tape the map to the window and take a step back. At first glance, it looks random. The attacks are all in different districts; from the docks to the upper side. Rallies are spread all throughout Republic City. I rub my eyes and pull up a chair. I sit and stare at the map in front of me, willing for it to come to life and tell me something. _There’s has to be something I’m not seeing._

* * *

  
Lin completed the finishing touches on her last file for the night. She looks over at the clock and it reads 2am and groans audibly. She plops it down onto the finished pile. She’s exhausted and just wants to go home and sleep, before having to be back here at 8am. She locks up her files and her desk before turning off her office light, grabbing her coat on the way out. When she opens the door, what she didn’t expect to see was (Y/N) siting in a chair, staring at a colored map of Republic City taped to the window. Lin’s surprised she’s still here. The Chief is normally the last to leave for the night. Out of curiosity, she walks over to the focused firebender.  
  
“What’re you still doing here detective?” Lin asks as she comes up from behind.

* * *

Still sitting in my chair, I’m so focused on the map that I don’t notice Lin come up behind me, and I startle at her unexpected voice. I thought everyone had gone home for the night.  
  
She repeats her question, with a softness I’ve never heard her use before, “What’re you still doing here (Y/N)?” I glance over at the clock and it reads 2:10am. I come out of my startled state and look at the Chief. I smile tiredly, “I could ask you the same thing Chief.” She gives me a soft and similar tired smile, “had some paperwork to nip in the butt,” gesturing back to her office.  
  
“Ah, yes. The infamous never-ending paperwork. I don’t envy that part of your job Chief. Paperwork is evil,” I shiver dramatically as she laughs lightly. I decide I liked the sound and wish she’d do it more often. _Maybe I can help with that_.  
  
“But seriously, what’re you doing? Reliving childhood memories and practicing coloring in the lines?” she says sarcastically while pointing at my messily highlighted map. I narrow my eyes at her, “Ha ha, very funny,” I roll my eyes and a tiny smile tugs at her lips, “I’m trying to find a clue somewhere in all this mess to help us pinpoint where Amon is hiding out, or at least how he decides where to move next.”  
  
She looks over at my map, “any luck yet?” she asked in all seriousness back in Chief Beifong mode.  
  
I turn back to my map and groan, rubbing my face in frustration, “no, I’ve been staring at this map for hours and nothing is standing out.” I look over my shoulder at the Chief and give a soft smile, “but I’m pretty sure I can find my way around the city without incident now.” I turn back and huff, “who knows, if I fail miserably with this case and lose my job, then I can always get a job as a Republic City tour guide.”  
  
I hear a low chuckle behind me and I smile knowing I was the one who caused it. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up at the Lin now standing beside me. “Come on, it’s late. Give your eyes a rest. Pick it back up tomorrow,” she says with a drained smile. I put my hand on top of hers sitting on my shoulder and I feel her tense under my touch, “I think I’ll stay a little longer, but I appreciate your concern Lin.” I give her a genuine smile, happy to experience this softer side of the Chief.  
  
The Chief removes her hand from my shoulder and puts her hands on her hips. She’s giving me that signature Beifong glare, “I’m ordering you to go home detective,” her tone suggests there’s no room for discussion, “and if I so much as see you here before 11am, I’ll earthbend your sorry ass back home before you know what hit you. Understood?”  
  
I can’t help but laugh at her insistence, “aye aye, Chief,” I grin and give her a mock salute. She just rolls her eyes and turns to walk away. I stand up from my chair and stretch my cramped muscles, before moving over to my desk to collect my things. I grab my suit jacket and head towards the exit, same as the Chief. We walk down to the ground floor in a comfortable silence. The sound of her armor echoes throughout the empty station, but it’s a noise I’ve come to associate with her. So, I don’t mind it.  
  
We reach the front doors and I go to grab the door handle. Ever the gentlewoman, I open the door and give an incredulously low bow and hold it open, “for you, m’lady,” I say with the sweetest voice I could muster, and motion for Lin to exit ahead of me.  
  
She scoffs and rolls her eyes before walking through the door, but not before smacking me upside the head. I laugh at her playfulness as I rub the back of my head, and follow her out the door into the cool late-night air.

It’s quiet out. The entire city seems to be sleeping. I look over at the earthbender and she seems to be looking for something in her coat pockets. A moment later, I hear the sound of her keys as she metalbends them out. That’s when I notice the lonely sleek gunmetal, and limousine tinted Satomobile parked on the street.  
  
I give a low whistle, putting my hands on my hips, “those are some nice wheels Chief. Lovin’ the limo tint. Maybe I should look into getting a Satomobile for myself.” She looks over at her vehicle and then back at me, “Yeah, it’s the newest model...wait, you don’t have a car? How’ve you been getting to work and home?”  
  
 _Is that...concern I hear in her voice? Naw, she’s probably just curious._ I look at her questioning face and I click my heels together, “good old-fashioned walking Chief. I sit on my ass so long at work, the walking is good for me.”  
  
She looks me over, before looking back at her car, then back at me again. “Come on,” as she waves me over indicating to her car, “I’ll give you a lift home. It’s late, and I don’t need to get a call in the morning saying one of my detectives was attacked or killed on their way home in the middle of the night.” I smile at her offer and tilt my head to the side, “aw, is the Chief worried about little ol’ me?” I say teasingly. She blushes slightly before frowning at me, “I couldn’t care less, I’m more concerned with the paperwork that comes along with a dead officer, especially a visiting one. As you mentioned before, paperwork is evil,” she smirks using my own words against me.  
  
My gesture to my heart in faux hurt and pretend to stumble backwards, “your words wound me Chief.” She gives me the biggest eye roll and scoffs, “you’ll survive,” as she turns to walk towards her car. I laugh lightly and follow after her, walking to the passenger side. We get into the car and I notice it’s much like her office; orderly, lacking any personal items, and impeccably clean. She starts up her Satomobile and begins driving towards Air Temple Island. As we’re driving along, the state of her car makes me wonder what her home is like. _Probably like her office and car, bare and clean._ I’m lost in my thoughts that I don’t register Lin speaking to me until she snaps her fingers by my ear. I jump at the sound and look over at her, “yes?” I asked annoyed by the sudden intrusion in my ear. She huffs and turns her attention back on the road, “you’ve been staring off into space for the last five minutes, and I asked you a question.”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” I mutter embarrassed. I look over at her while she drives, “what was your question Chief?” She glances over at me and proceeds to re-ask her question, “why don’t you have a vehicle?”  
  
“I do have a vehicle, just not a Satomobile,” I see her look over at me to continue, “my motorcycle was being shipped over from the Fire Nation. It was supposed to arrive with the rest of my belongings, but it got stuck at the port due to some mechanical issues with the cargo ship it was loaded on. It just arrived yesterday, but I didn’t know until this morning and I had already asked Song for a lift to work.” She doesn’t inquire any further. I take the opportunity to lean back into the seat and rest my eyes as we finish the ride in comfortable silence.  
  
She pulls up to the docks specifically for Air Temple Island and parks. I sit up to exit the passenger side but her voice stops me, “wait, doesn’t the last ferry depart to the island at one? It’s nearly three. How’re you getting across?” I chuckle slightly, “Tenzin knows I normally work late into the evenings or early mornings so he bought a small motorized boat for me to get across the bay if I happened to miss the ferries.”  
  
I notice Lin roll her eyes at the mention of Tenzin. I wonder what he did to make the Chief hate him so much. Yeah, he can be a stick in the mud and all high and mighty, but he’s overall a decent and kind man. I smile to myself as I think, he must’ve done something incredibly bad or extremely stupid to warrant such abrasive behavior from the Chief. _Maybe I should ask him about it? No, no. He definitely wouldn’t tell me…I know! I’ll ask Pema!_

I finally make it back home and decide to grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen. As I walk into the kitchen, I see Pema sitting in near the counter _. It’s nearly 4am. What’s she doing up?_ I walk over to where Pema sits, “hey Pema, everything okay?” She startles at my voice, “oh! (Y/N), didn’t your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on pregnant women?” she says clutching her heart and smacks my arm. I chuckle at her reaction, “sorry Pema, I was just getting in from work and wanted to grab a quick snack.” She stands to grab another plate, and I notice she’s eating some leftovers from dinner. She notices my glance, “pregnancy munchies,” she giggles. “Ah, I see,” I laugh along with her as she hands me a plate of food, “thanks Pema.” She gives me a warm smile, very motherly.

Before I can think twice, I blurt out, “Pema, do you know what’s up between Tenzin and Chief Beifong?” I can see her freeze, but only for a split second before she recovers. “What do you mean (Y/N)?” she asks anxiously. I set my plate back down, “it’s just, whenever Tenzin’s around or is mentioned, the Chief’s mood sours…more than usual,” I explain. I see Pema’s shoulder fall slightly before releasing a heavy breath, “Tenzin and Chief Beifong used to date when they were younger.” My eyes bulge from my head, “they what? Seriously?” She laughs at my shocked expression, “yeah, for a while actually before…,” she suddenly stops. “Before…?” I edge her on. She gives another heavy sigh, “before he left her for me.” I carefully ask, “did he cheat on her with you?” She gives a dejected sigh and looks at me with a sense of shame, “towards the end, yes.”

My face turned sad at the thought of Lin’s heart getting broke like that _. No wonder she’s so closed off. Cheating and heartbreak will do that_. I’m silent for too long that Pema calls out my name worryingly. I look at Pema and she looks concerned, maybe concerned about how I will think of them knowing more of the story. I return my focus back onto the conversation I started, “I don’t care for cheaters Pema, and it saddens me to think how you guys treated the Chief,” I see her deflate at my response, “but if you two hadn’t gotten together,” she looks back up at me, “then I wouldn’t have such sweet and loving nieces or a scary intelligent nephew.” I give her a soft reassuring smile that things are okay between us, “and I’m looking forward to meeting my new niece or nephew.” I can see the tears pool at her eyes and she leans in to give me the best hug her pregnant belly will allow her, “thank you (Y/N/).” I hug her back and retire to my room.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the new information I acquired, _it’s okay Lin. I’ll make sure no one hurts you like that again. I promise,_ is the last thought I had before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Previously: _

_…it’s okay Lin. I’ll make sure no one hurts you like that again. I promise, is the last thought I had before drifting off to sleep._

On my way back from a meeting at City Hall, I see (Y/N) pull up on her motorcycle, _I’d recognize that suit anywhere_ , but she wasn’t alone. Lin stops in her tracks. Behind the detective was another passenger, gripping her waist and leaning into her back, but she couldn’t tell who it was because of the helmet. The firebender parks her cycle on the sidewalk, removes her googles, and with a smile on her face, runs a hand through her hair to fix it. Lin’s heart sped up at the sight, but stopped completely when she noticed who the passenger was; Officer Kenzi Lee. She’s been flirting with the detective ever since she got here. Lin’s stomach drops when she sees Officer Lee jump from the cycle and wrap (Y/N) in a tight hug, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Lin clenches her fists so tight her knuckles pop.

 _What the hell is going on here? Why is Lee on (Y/N)’s motorcycle and why in the hell is she kissing her? Are they dating?_ Lin goes ice cold at the thought.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been standing there watching, but she can’t look away. She’s seething. Lee is still talking to (Y/N) as she swings her leg off the cycle. The young officer is making her detec…the detective smile and laugh with whatever she’s saying. Blood boiling, you’re tempted to bend her into a hole. Then your eyes lock with those hypnotizing gold ones you’ve grown accustomed to. You look away quickly and stomp off into the station before (Y/N) can see your rising blush for having been caught staring.

 _Again, you’re being left for a younger woman. Wait, you guys aren’t even together. You have no claim to her, but…I think a part of me wants to._ My stomach turns at my internal confession. _Better squash it now Beifong, she wouldn’t want you. You’re old and bitter._ My heart aches at the thought.

* * *

I pull up to the precinct, and park my cycle on the sidewalk. I take my goggles off and attempt to fix my hair. Kenzi releases my waist and I feel her jump from my cycle. I turn to face her when she wraps me in a crushing hug and places a quick chaste kiss on my cheek, “thank you so much (Y/N)! Seriously, if I was late again today my captain would’ve assigned me to muck out the training room sludge no doubt,” she says making a gagging noise. I swing my leg to get off of my cycle as I laugh at her disgust. I straighten my jacket out, “it’s no problem Kenzi, you’re just lucky I took 5th today instead of my usual route,” I laugh, “or else you still would’ve been hightailing it to work.” As I look up, I notice familiar jade eyes staring at me. It’s Lin, I can see her clenching her jaw from here. She’s pissed, but before I can go to her, she looks away quickly and head’s up the stairs to the station doors.

Kenzi is still talking but I haven’t heard a word she’s said, my only concern was Lin. _She looked awfully upset, but why?_ “Hey Kenz, I’m sorry, but I gotta go,” I cut her off midsentence, “I forgot I had a meeting this morning,” lying smoothly. Her shoulders slump slightly, “oh, okay. No worries. I’ll see you inside,” she points to the precinct behind her. I nod quickly, “yeah, sure thing. See ya.” I make my way to my desk and cast a glance at Lin’s office door, it’s closed.

I’m tempted to go over and knock, but I hesitate. She looked really upset earlier, maybe she just needed some space. She’s been under a lot of stress lately. So, I sit down at my desk going over my files.

A few hours pass and I’m still I’m sitting at my desk going over the witness statements from last night and attempting to figure out who manufactured the electric gloves. While I’m at the office, the Chief is following up on an anonymous tip, saying that Cabbage Corp manufactured the gloves. I offered to go with her but she ordered me to stay behind, still upset about something. _Is she upset with me? I don’t recall doing anything to upset her._

As I’m going through the files, I hear someone call out my name. I turn around and see that it’s Korra. She looks sort of shaken. “Korra?” I stand from my desk, “is everything alright?” She looks around nervously before answering, “I don’t know, can I talk to you in private somewhere?” I sense her heart beating quicker than usual; concerned, I turn her towards the Chief’s empty office and close the door.

“What’s going on kid?” I ask softly. She turns to me with a look of confliction, “so I was hanging out with Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato at her mansion,” I raise my hand for her to stop, “Asami Sato? Hiroshi Sato’s daughter?” I question to clarify. “Yeah, she and Mako are dating,” I hear an underlying tone of hurt. _Is Korra jealous? Does she like Mako?_ She continues anxiously, “while I was leaving the bathroom at her house, I could hear Hiroshi talking in his office,” she crosses her arms insecurely. “His conversation just sounded really suspicious,” she says nervously. I’m listening intently, “what did he say Korra?” She looks up at me with her worried ocean blue eyes, “he said that everything was going according to plan and that he was lucky that the Cabbage Corp investigation was buying them enough time.” I raise my brow questionably “enough time for what?” She shrugs apprehensively, “I don’t know, he just said that by the end of the week they’ll be ready to strike. That’s all I got before they hung up and I left Asami’s coming straight here to talk to you.” I cross my arms reflecting over what Korra said, “he definitely has the intelligence and means to manufacture the gloves from the attack on the arena and is a non-bender, but what’s the motive?”

“I don’t know, I was hoping you could find out? I’m just conflicted cause it’s Asami’s dad, he sponsored us at the championship, but why do that if he hates benders? I just know something doesn’t feel right and I have to trust my instincts” Korra states with conviction. I see the determination in her eyes and nod, “I understand. I’ll see if I can dig anything up on Sato that might explain why he might support the Equalists movement.” She nods appreciatively, “thanks (Y/N), are you going to tell the Chief?”

“I’ll ask her about Sato first and see if there’s any grievances there and if there is, then I’ll discuss with her about what you heard.” She smiles thankfully before exiting the Chief’s office, but as she opens the door the Chief is standing right behind it. Korra jolts back startled by Lin’s sudden manifestation, and I laugh at her fear of the Chief. “Uh, hey Chief?” she croaks out.

Looking back and forth between you two, she hisses, “ _what’re you two doing in my office?_ ” She glares over at me, “my apologies Chief, Korra came to visit me and we needed a space to talk. Kept getting interrupted by Avatar and Phoenix fangirls,” I say as calmly as possible knowing the Chief can sense dishonesty. “Besides, no one would dare barge into your office, it was the safest place.” I try to end with a joke to make it more believable. She seems to believe it since the incident in the lobby happened and pushes past Korra to her desk. “I’ll see you back at home (Y/N), and then maybe you can take me for a spin on your motorcycle,” she says excitedly as she exits the Chief’s office. I notice the Chief tense at the mention of my motorcycle.

Once Korra’s gone, I turn back to the Chief, “so, how’d it go at Cabbage Corp? Anything?” She doesn’t even look at me and responds evenly, “gloves, propaganda, and uniforms. We arrested the CEO for his involvement and shut down his corporation.” I raise an eyebrow surprised, since Amon’s never slipped up before, “huh…” I mutter. She finally looks at me, but not really. She’s looking through me. _Why’s she acting this way? Did I do something wrong?_ I’m shaken from my thoughts when she grunts, “what?”

I lean on her desk and cross my arms messing with the pen on her desk, “it’s just… we haven’t been able to find any evidence remotely tying anyone specifically to Amon, aside from the ones we’ve arrested. Now, all of a sudden there’s an anonymous tip and a load of evidence pops up out of nowhere in plain sight?” I stop twirling the pen, setting it back down, “it’s just odd. Amon doesn’t make mistakes like that, especially if said person is his personal checkbook, he’s too smart for that.”

She leans back in her chair, finally really looking at me, “what’re you suggesting? Frame job?” I stand from the edge of her desk, “possibly? I don’t know, my gut just tells me that something isn’t adding up and that we shouldn’t rule it out.” She nods her nod in consideration, “very well, see what you can find out.” I head for her door and make my way back to my desk to dig into Future Industries and Hiroshi Sato for the rest of my shift.

It’s nearing 9pm and I notice that the Chief hasn’t left her office all day. _She must be really bothered by something._ I lean back in my chair and try to think of something to make her feel better. _I know, she must be starving since she hasn’t left her office all day_. I turn to the phone on my desk and dial Air Temple Island. It rings briefly before I hear a female voice, “ _Hello?_ ”, thankful it wasn’t Meelo, I respond, “hey Pema, it’s (Y/N), I know its late but is Tenzin busy?” there’s a brief moment of static, “he was just helping me put the kids to bed, one sec,” I can hear her put the receiver down. A moment passes before I hear his voice through my end, “(Y/N)? Is something the matter?” _Ever the worrywart Tenzin_. I grin at his constant concern, “no, nothing’s wrong Tenzin. I just wanted to ask what the Chief’s preferred food was?” There’s a passing of awkward silence, “…why?” I roll my eyes annoyingly, “it just looks like it might be a long night and I was gonna grab some food for the office. I’d rather not get earthbent out the window because of a grumpy starving Chief.” I hear him chuckle at the real possibility, “I see, smart. Well, a few of her favorites are; Kuang’s, Narook’s, and the Jasmin Dragon. You can’t go wrong with anything from those places, but Kuang’s is a little expensive. Jasmin Dragon has the best Jasmin tea in the city and some fire noodles you’ll probably like, its authentic Fire Nation cuisine.” I listen closely as I write down the names of the restaurants, “thanks Tenzin, now you won’t have to worry about telling Lord Zuko you’ll be sending his favorite soldier back home in a pine box.” I hear him laugh on the other end of the line, “my pleasure Detective, stick to those choices and you’ll survive.” I laugh back and thank him again before ending the call. _Alright, time to grab some grub_. I grab my jacket and helmet, heading out to my motorcycle.

* * *

Everyone had gone home for the night, and Lin was sitting on her office couch, with just her RCPD shirt and work pants on, polishing her armor for the second time tonight. She hadn’t left her office all day. Trying not to think about what she witnessed earlier, but also worried about seeing the detective. She’s lost in her thoughts when she hears a knock at her door. 

She looks up surprised, assuming everyone had left already. She’s about to yell at them to go away, but the detective’s muffled voice passes through the door, “Lin?” The Chief’s heart jumps at the sound. She knocks again, albeit a little harder, “come on Lin, I know you’re in there. Open up.” Lin huffs and metalbends the lock open with the sound of a click. No one enters, “you mind bending the door open,” she mumbles through the door, “my hands are kind of full at the moment.” Lin furrows her eyebrows confused, but bends the door open, producing an interesting sight. 

(Y/N) comes stumbling in with her arms full of bags, and kicks the door shut with her boot. Her golden eyes peak over the bags, and I can tell she’s smiling from the squint of her eyes. My chest feels lighter at seeing her, but I can’t help but think back to this morning. She fumbles with the bags and starts to walk over to the couch, I try to restrain my grin at the sight, _she looks like an otter-penguin staggering with all those bags_ , and sets them on the table with a relieved breath.

“Polishing the ol’ second skin I see,” she says teasingly. I just nod, still wondering what she’s doing here and what the hell is in the bags. She noticed my puzzled glance and moves to remove her suit jacket and hangs it over the back of the couch. She begins to roll up her sleeves to her elbows, “alright, so,” she claps her hands together, “it’s from my observation that you haven’t left your office all day,” she moves towards one of the bags, “and me being the greatest friend in the world,” looking at me with the cheeky grin, “I come bearing gifts.” She opens one of the bags and my stomach rumbles loudly at the delicious smell of food filling my office. 

She chuckles at hearing my starved stomach and I blush slightly. “I got all your favorites Chief. Had to make a few stops around the city, but only the best for our esteemed Chief of Police,” she smiles warmly. My heart flutters at the comment. 

_This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me._ “You should’ve seen me trying to load all these onto my bike,” she snorts at the memory, “let me tell ya, I love my bike but that struggle definitely made me question if I should get a satomobile.” She’s unloading all the food she bought, “spirits (Y/N), are you trying to feed the entire department?” I spit disbelievingly. “Yeah...” she rubs the back of her head overlooking all the food covering my table, realizing the amount, and blushes slightly, “I guess I went a little overboard,” she chuckles, “I just wanted to make sure I got something you’d actually eat...” she trails off nervously before continuing, “you seemed upset today and I thought maybe you could use some cheering up,” she smiles at me bashfully, “and what’s better than some tasty grub.” She spreads her arms out directing to all the delicious smelling food with a satisfied smile.

 _She noticed I was upset and is trying to make me feel better...I shouldn’t have gotten upset. She didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not like she kissed Officer Lee back, and we’re not dating._ I feel the guilt sitting in my chest. “Lin?” she says softly. She pulls me from my guilt-ridden thoughts, “thank you for the food, but you didn’t have to. I’m fine” I fib. _Good thing she isn’t a truth seer._ She stands up straight, “okay, one, I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to,” she goes back to arranging the mountain of food, “and second, please don’t lie to me,” I look up at her quirking a brow. She takes a seat and hands me a plate and utensils, “I know you’re not much of a feelings person, but I can tell you’re upset by something,” she hands me a carton of noodles, _mmm Kuang’s_ , and I take them, “you don’t have to talk about it, but just know I’m here if you ever want to,” she looks from her plate of noodles and rice and gives me one of her signature smiles. We sit and eat in comfortable silence. _How does she know exactly what to say and do? No one’s ever been able to read me like her, not even Tenzin. And we were together for years, yet she’s only been her two months._

As were eating I look over at the firebender and she looks troubled by something, like if her mind is elsewhere. The detective breaks the silence, setting her half-eaten plate down, “what do you know about Hiroshi Sato?” I set my chopsticks down and look at her puzzled by the abrupt question, “Sato? He’s a non-bending industrialist and one of the riches men in Republic City. He owns and operates Future Industries. He’s a certified genius and made his fortune with his Satomobile design…why?” I squint my eyes her direction.

“It’s just…” she hesitates and leans back on the couch, running her hands on her thighs, “the whole Cabbage Corp thing is bothering me. If there was a powerful CEO funding Amon, then it would make more sense for Sato to be the suspect, not Lau Gan-Lan.” She rubs her face with a frustrated sigh, “what makes you think Sato is the one supplying Amon with money and weapons?” She reaches over and grabs her jacket from the back of the couch, pulls out an old newspaper, and leans to hand it to me. I set my plate down and grab the paper from her hands, “Sato’s wife and Asami Sato’s mother, Yasuko, was killed by a firebender during a home invasion and attempted robbery when Asami was six years old.” I look over the familiar story, “I remember this…it was horrible.” I see the detective nod her head sadly in agreement, “despite the evidence you recovered, Lau Gan-Lan has no motive, but Sato does” she says pointing at the newspaper in my hand. “It’s possible Sato has been harboring anti-bending resentment all these years” I state evenly, “is there anything else that makes you think Sato is behind this and not Cabbage Corp?”

A flash of worry flickers across her face, “that’s actually why Korra was here earlier, when you caught us in your office.” I set the paper down and cross my arms, “continue,” I knew something was off earlier. “She came to tell me that when she was hanging out with Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato at her mansion, she overheard Hiroshi on the phone talking to someone in his office. She said that she overheard him say ‘everything was going according to plan and that he was lucky that the Cabbage Corp investigation was buying them enough time’” I lean forward slightly at the new information, “enough time for what?” (Y/N) lifts her hands palms up and shrugs, “I don’t know, she said all he said before hanging up was ‘by the end of the week they’ll be ready to strike’ and then she made her way here to talk to me.” I scowl at her, “why are you just telling me this now?” She notices the irritation in my voice and continues with an apologetic stare, “because I told Korra I would check Sato out first and if I found anything close to motive, then I’d report to you and we’d go from there. I didn’t want to waste your time if there wasn’t anything to it. Trust me Chief, something isn’t right here.” I sense she’s being honest so I let earlier slide, “okay, we’ll go question Sato tomorrow, inform Tenzin and Korra when you get back to the island.” I see her shoulders deflate with relief, “thank you Lin.” I give her a small nod and go to pick up my forgotten food and continue to eat.

She follows my lead and another moment of silence passes between us. Before I can help myself, I blurt, “I see you drove your motorcycle to work today.” She perks up at the mention of her bike, “oh yeah! I’ve missed that thing. Tenzin calls it my partner,” she laughs happily, “I’ve had it since I became a detective and it’s gotten me out of a few scrapes. Driving it is one of the best feelings in the world. Pure and unfiltered freedom,” she says dreamily. Unable to control my bitter feelings from earlier, I voice, “I see Officer Lee enjoyed it as well.” I see her raise an eyebrow at my mention of the young officer. _Shit, leave it alone Beifong_. Her face morphs into a teasing one, “you know Lin, if you want a ride, all you have to do is ask,” grinning with that bigheaded smile of hers. “Please, I prefer living, thank you,” I say with an undertone of sarcasm. She nearly yells, “what do you mean?!” I grin at her wounded expression, “the last thing I need is for you trying to impress some Phoenix fan and end up getting us killed.” Her posture faulters, “you have such little faith in me?” she seems genuinely offended by my remark, “I’d never endanger you purposefully Lin,” she finishes softly.

“Your presence is a danger to me,” for the first time ever I think I see sincere hurt in her eyes and immediately feel a sense of regret. “Oh…,” she fidgets with her tie dejectedly, “I guess I can be a lot, sorry.” She moves to clean up the table and, in a heartbeat, I reach out and grasp her wrist, stopping her, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just…” I can’t find my words. _You just make me feel so…exposed_. She looks down at my hand gripping her wrist, and I remove it quickly, embarrassed at my impulsive display of affection. “It’s okay,” she voices with dejected eyes. _No, it’s not_. I feel remorse for hurting her feelings and before I know it, I suggest, “want to go for a spin on your bike?” Her eyes shift from minor hurt to abject shock, “wait, what? Seriously?” I give her a genuine small smile and nod. She gives me one of her ear-to-ear white-toothed smiles and moves to clean up my office quickly. I laugh internally at her eagerness. _I’ve never met someone who was this happy to be around me, its…nice._

I move to bend my armor back on, but (Y/N) jumps in front of me, blocking my armor, “nope,” she declares, popping the ‘P’ for emphasis. I give her an incredulous look, mocking her, “what do you mean ‘no’?” She leers at me mischievously, “you, Chief Beifong, are going to enjoy a pleasant late-night cruise as one of the people.” I huff in annoyance, “yeah right, don’t be ridiculous, now move.” She groans like a whining child throwing a tantrum, “come on Lin! What’s the point of riding a motorcycle if you can’t feel the wind wisp around you?” _Because I’m going to be wrapped around you_. “Security,” I say expressionless. The detective rolls her eyes and groans at my feeble answer, “really? That’s your excuse. Come on, is the big bad Chief of Police scared of a little speed?” I narrow my eyes and step into her space, with my hands on my hips, “I’m not scared.” She smirks, takes a step forward, and meets my gaze with her dancing gold eyes, “prove it.”

And that’s how I ended up in front of the precinct, standing next to her bike, without my armor. “Here,” I look over and she’s in her blood red vest and pants, with her jet-black shirt and tie, handing me her famous crimson jacket. I faulter for a second, “excuse me?” responding back uncertainly. “Here,” she nudges it towards me again, “wear my jacket. It’s a little chilly out and the wind will feel colder. Last thing we need is the Chief of Police getting a cold from a little fun,” she winks at me, “then people will really think your allergic to a good time.” I swipe her jacket roughly from her hands glaring at her, “Ha Ha.” She laughs as I slide on her jacket and button it up, and she mounts her bike. _It smells like her. Spirits Lin, what’re you fifteen_? She turns to hand me her black helmet to wear and I take it before realizing it’s the only one, “wait, what’re you going to wear?’ She smiles and pulls out a pair of goggles from the pocket of her bike, “I always keep a pair on me just in case I need them.” _Right, like with Officer Lee_. I fume at the thought. _Let it go Lin. It’s nothing_. _Don’t ruin a good time_.

She ties her hair back just enough to keep it from her face, and puts the goggles on. I’m wearing her jacket, still gripping the helmet, suddenly feeling extremely unsure. _Why am I so nervous?_ She looks over at me from her position on the bike and taps the back, motioning for me to get on. _Screw it_. I place the black helmet over my head and swing my leg over the bike, situating myself behind her. I place my hands on her hips, feeling uneasy at the proximity and try to maintain as much distance as possible.

She starts the engine and turns her head slightly to look at me, giving me a thumbs up. I nod my head yes and we take off. I immediately wrap my arms around her tighter at the sudden jolt. I can feel her chuckle at my reaction through my hands on her stomach, as she places one of hers over mine reassuringly. Thankfully, her helmet covers a majority of my face, or else she might’ve seen my scarlet red blush and gentle smile that spread across my face. I lean in a little more, taking in her warmth. Seriously _, how is she so warm._

* * *

I’m sitting on my bike, waiting for Lin to get comfortable behind me and think, _I still can’t believe I got Lin to agree, and she’s wearing my jacket. Now, to have some fun_. I intentionally take off a little faster than I normally would and feel Lin wrap around my waist tighter at the force. Chuckling at her response, I place a comforting hand on hers to let her know its alright. I feel her lean into my back and my body temperature spikes.

At first, my pace is steady as I drive down the empty streets of Republic City. I love the tranquility of a calm city night, just to observe an array of illuminating lights and not having to avoid traffic or people. It’s peaceful. After a few miles, I feel Lin lean her head on my shoulder and I feel my cheeks grow heated at the feeling of her arms wrapped around me, with her chest flush against my back. _She’s softer without her armor_. I’m enjoying the moment, but I want to show her what my bike can really do. As we come to a red light, and I turn my head to look at her over my shoulder. Only her emerald green eyes are visible through my black helmet, and I give her a smirk as I rev my bike a few times. I can see her eyes open wider at my intention and she tightens her hold on me. Once the light turns green, I hit the gas and my tires scream against the pavement before taking off down the empty street, leaving a trail of smoke behind me. I’m living life, with the wind blowing in my face and Lin’s hands digging into my stomach, but then I hear it, the sound of an RCPD siren. _Fuck!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! I’ve literally been working on this all day just for you guys. Keep the comments coming! They fuel my inner fire, pun intended. 😉

_ Previously: _

_…I’m living life, with the wind blowing in my face and Lin’s hands digging into my stomach, but then I hear it, the sound of an RCPD siren. Fuck!_

I whip my head to look behind me and I see a RCPD cruiser flashing its lights ordering for me to pull over. I look over at Lin and she has the same worried expression conveyed through her eyes. _Crap! I can’t get pulled over for reckless driving with the Chief of Police!_ Without thinking, I yell over the wind, “hold on!” Increasing my speed, I hear the Chief’s muffled shout, “what the hell are you doing?! You can’t outrun the police!” As I skid onto another street, I roar back, “watch me!” I feel her racing heart against my back. I’m flying down the street, with the cruiser still on my tail, and I’m looking for any and all possible escape routes.

I notice an alley coming up and I take a sharp turn, knees barely skinning the ground. Lin’s clutching my waist so tight I feel she might crush a rib in the process. I straighten out my bike and turn to look behind me, and the officers made the turn. _Impressive_. As I near the end of the alley, a ball of fire hits the ground beside us, aiming for my back tire. _Shit, I can’t use my bending, then they’ll know who I am_. Coming up towards the end of the alley, I see a tall stack of wooden crates and twist my torso slightly as I pass, knocking them with my back tire, causing them to collapse behind me. I hear the police cruiser screech slightly before crashing through the crates, splinters shooting through the air. _Damn, reinforced grills. You don’t pull out any stops do you Chief_. I make another sharp turn back onto the street, and gun it, trying to create as much distance as I could. I can hear the cruiser skid, making the turn and continue after me, but slightly further than before. I look behind me and see an officer lean out the passenger side window, I can tell he’s a metalbender from his uniform. _Shit, here comes the cables_. Like clockwork, he bends two cables at high speed, attempting to wrap around us. Before I can maneuver, Lin turns and lifts her hand to recoil the cables with her bending, sending them flying back. _At least one of us can bend_. The officer calls back his cables and gets in position to try again. The road ahead of me is blocked by construction barricades, and there’s no where to turn. I accelerate and lean back on the handlebars, pop my clutch, and the front of my cycle comes up. I can feel Lin’s fingers dig into me through to fabric of my clothes, as my front wheel blasts through the middle of the barrier, cutting it in two. I apply the rear brake and my wheel comes back to the ground smoothly.

I’m gaining top speed, creating distance and a plan between the RCPD cruiser and myself, when a cement truck pulls out in front on me, blocking the narrow street. If possible, I feel Lin squeeze my waist harder, but I turn to her and yell for her to earthbend a ramp. Releasing my waist, holding on with one hand, she wills the earth up to create a ramp, wide enough for my cycle. We clear the truck and the Chief bends another ramp to smoothen our landing. _Nice!_ With the truck blocking the cruiser, I turn off my headlights and weave throughout the streets in a zig-zag pattern to create the least predictable distance, before finding a place to wait out the officers. _Seven minutes before they’re dispatched to another call, ten tops._ I come up to an abandoned looking warehouse on the edge of the bay, and turn into the dark parking lot, the only source of light is the half-moon above us.

I come to a stop and jump off my bike, before the Chief’s feet even touch the ground, with adrenaline pulsing through my veins and shout, “damn! I haven’t had a good chase like that in ages!” I turn to look back at Lin and get an unexpected sock to the face, falling to the ground. Dazed and on the floor, I touch my lip and its bleeding. I remove my goggles, tasting copper, and look up confused at the fuming Chief, “what the fuck were you thinking!?”

“I…” stuttering through my bloody teeth. “Do you have any idea the backlash the RCPD and I would have gotten if we had been arrested for evading my own people!? I am the Chief of Police! I could’ve lost my job!” I choose to stay on the ground, propped up on my elbows, as she continues, “I don’t know how they do things in the Fire Nation or what you’ve gotten away with because of your connection to the Royal Family, but here in Republic City, I am responsible! One slip up and I look incompetent! The press will rip me to shreds!” I flinch at her enraged tone.

I instantly regret my actions; _I’ve never seen her this mad before. Way to go (L/N)_. I pull myself off the ground and speak softly, “Lin, I’m sorry,” she crosses her arms so tight I thought they’d disappear into herself, “in all honesty, that’s what I was thinking about when I decided to lose the cruiser. I didn’t want the papers to get a whiff of a story and you getting into trouble because of me.” I take a step closer, tasting the blood in my mouth and feeling it running down my chin, “I’m sorry for being reckless. I shouldn’t have done that. I’d never deliberately jeopardize your job or life. I wanted to get us out of there because you’re already dealing with heat from the council. I didn’t want to add fuel to the fire. I was confident in my ability to escape because I’ve been in that position before, when I was undercover as a non-bender for the United Forces in the Earth Kingdom. I know how the police think and move, but you’re right. I shouldn’t have acted so irresponsibly. I guess you were right when you said my presence is a danger to you,” I end with the hanging of my head, completely defeated. 

She lets out a frustrated sigh, “I didn’t mean that back in the office.” Her tone still had its edge but wasn’t as nearly as sharp as before, “but you were right, I put you at risk, and I’m sorry,” I look up at her with crestfallen eyes, “truly.” She lets her arms fall to her sides and walks up to me. I shrink back, expecting another hit, but it never came. She hands me the black pocket square from my jacket, “I apologize for hitting you,” she whispers quietly, “I shouldn’t have done that,” while looking at me with a hint of regret. I grab it and wipe the blood from my mouth, “don’t worry about it, I deserved it,” giving her a tiny smirk, but hiss at my throbbing lip. “For what it’s worth, you got a killer right hook,” joking, trying to relieve the tension in the air. Her eyes soften a bit with slight amusement, “lets head back, its late and we have to talk to Sato tomorrow.” I stand up straighter and nod, “you got it Chief, and I promise to keep to the speed limit and the shadows.” She gives me a small smile, picking up my helmet from the floor, as we head back to my bike.

* * *

We pull up to the precinct, getting off her bike and make our way back up to my office. She jokes lightly, “this is definitely a night to mark down in the books, huh Chief? Police chase, earthbending, and getting to punch The Phoenix in the face?” She smirks over at me and I reply truthfully, “to be honest, that’s the most fun I’ve had in years,” she looks at me shocked by my sudden admission, “minus the almost getting arrested part,” I emphasize, “being the Chief of Police tends to put a damper on things.” Giving me a sympathetic simile, she nods, “well, if you ever want to have a little fun,” I raise an eyebrow at her and she chuckles, “ _legal_ fun, then I’m at your disposal. I’d be happy to explore Republic City with you. I’ve never really had a friend to hang out with outside of work before.”

_She still considers me a friend? I just punched her full-force in the face, nearly breaking her nose and she’s calling us friends. She must have a concussion._

I give her a skeptical face and she laughs fully, split lip and all, like it doesn’t faze her. “I find that extremely hard to believe,” I declare, and fold my arm across my chest, cocking my hip in disbelief. She continues to laugh at my shocked expression and responds, “you’d think I’d have a nation full of friends, but I don’t. I’ve always been dedicated to my work and constantly on a case or traveling with the Fire Lord for her protection. It’s hard to come by honest friends when you always have to be on the lookout for threats.”

_Oh, I understand. Completely. Try being a Beifong. Everyone always wants something from you._

“People know me, but they don’t really _know_ me. Having a high-ranking title, along with a well-known name and face doesn’t help either, people always want something from you. It’s exhausting, so it’s just easier to choose to be alone.”

_Maybe that’s why she understands me. She’s been there, is there. She’s only ever given without asking for anything in return. Is that what it’s like to have an authentic friend and someone who cares about you?_

“That’s why I’ve always wanted to come to Republic City. Most people don’t know me except for firebenders. This city gives me the chance and the opportunity to make some real connections. Like Song and yourself, I’ve never joked around, how I do with you guys, with anyone back home. I was always Captain, Detective, or The Phoenix. I was never just (Y/N), except with Zuko and Izumi outside their official capacities and some short-term girlfriends.”

_Girlfriends? No Lin. Focus. How does she know exactly what I think and feel? She’s just described how I’ve felt my entire life, and she’s just twenty-seven. This is why it’s so easy to be around her. She understands and sees me, because she is me. We’re the same…but different._

“Here, I’m a simple coworker, loyal friend, confidant to the Avatar, and the fun aunt to three crazy but sweet and wonderful airbenders. It feels nice to be something more than a solider or minor celebrity, because it’s real,” she explains it so passionately it could melt my mother’s stone and metal heart. I’m normally quiet out of choice, and she never pushes me to speak, _she never does, w_ hich is why she didn’t notice my new found respect for her. _Good, because right now I’m speechless_. I never would have thought this young firebender had experienced so much in such a short amount of time.

_She may be young, but she speaks like she’s survived some things, unpleasant things._

She laughs suddenly and rubs the back of her neck, with a slight blush, self-conscious, “ha, sorry. I didn’t mean to go on an existential rant about my existence.” She’s cute when she’s embarrassed, “there’s no need to apologize, it was actually very eye-opening,” she raises an eyebrow suspiciously, and asks “good or bad eye-opening?” I give her an honest laugh and say, “a good one, you just made me realize some things is all.” She physically bristles at the compliment, and those happy bright gold eyes are back flickering in the shadows of the night. “Well, I’m glad something good came out of tonight’s adventure instead of just a split lip, and a new found appreciation for the Chief of Police’s physical strength,” motioning to her face while tugging on the bottom of her vest, rocking on her heels slightly. I’ve noticed she does it when she’s feeling anxious. _No one is allowed to be this awkwardly attractive._

“Well, as fun as this is, we have a full day tomorrow and we’ll need all the rest we can get. Thanks for coming out with me Chief, I had an incredible time. Knuckle-sandwich and all.” I smile at her making the lightest of the situation, like she always does, as she turns to leave for the night. I look down and notice I’m still wearing her jacket, “wait,” I go to remove it reluctantly, “your jacket.” She turns back grabbing it from my hands, “oh yeah, thanks,” putting it back on, “you should look into getting one for yourself Chief, it suits you,” my cheeks heat at the compliment. “I think that’s more your style. I’ll stick to my armor,” pointing at my uniform on the couch. She smirks flirtatiously and teases, “either way, you’ll still look good,” and winks. “Go home Detective,” rolling my eyes at her comment. She laughs lightly, with a soft, “yes Chief,” and gives me a small salute as she exits my office. _This has been one crazy and unusual night_.

* * *

I arrive back at the island and go to find Tenzin and Korra. With everything going on, none of us get much sleep. I find Korra sitting on the steps of the temple, with Naga’s head in her lap. Naga picks up my scent and comes to greet me, “hey girl,” I scratch behind her ears, “you’re definitely a welcome sight to come home to after a long day,” she nudges my throbbing lip with the tip of her snout. “Don’t worry about me girl, I deserved that one,” I stroke her head one last time as Korra approaches me.

“Hey (Y/N), you’re…” she spots my newly rearranged appearance, “what happened to your face?” Before I can answer, she chuckles and puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head mockingly, “I swear, you’re worse than I am. Come on, I’ll heal it up real quick,” motioning to the female dormitories. I laugh, wincing at the tug of my sore lip, “no need kid, I had this one coming.” She looks at me confused, “what do you mean?” I walk up to her and put an arm around her shoulders, leading us towards Tenzin’s office, “let’s just say you don’t want to assume a woman of being pregnant without confirmation first,” Korra’s innocent eyes shoot from their sockets, “you didn’t?” Chuckling at my little white lie, I gave her a nod of affirmation and she grins, “yeah, you had it coming.” I squeeze her closer to me as she laughs, pulling her into a side hug, “where are we going?”

I continue to lead us to the master airbender’s office, “we’ve got to talk to Tenzin about Hiroshi Sato. I looked into it and talked to the Chief like I said and we’re going to question him tomorrow about what you heard.” She stops just before the office doors, “seriously? What’d you find out?” Laughing at her eagerness, “patience young Avatar, lets grab Tenzin first, so I don’t have to tell it twice.” She blushes slightly as I knock on the office door. Once in his office, I relay the information and plan for tomorrow to the both of them.

* * *

It’s the next morning, and the detective is driving Tenzin, the Avatar, and myself to the Sato mansion to ask some follow up questions to Mr. Sato. I was surprised to see her with her bruising split lip, I assumed Korra would have healed it when the firebender got home last night. With the others in the back of the police van, out of earshot, I curiously ask, “why didn’t you ask Korra to heal it?” She smiles shyly and says, “like I said last night, I deserved it,” and averts her eyes back on the road, “it’s a visual and painful reminder not to be so reckless.” I feel the guilt from striking her come back from the previous night. “Besides, it’d be unfair to your solid right hook if I got out of its sting so easily,” she ends with a laugh.

I cross my arms in the passenger seat, “and what did Tenzin think of your new look?” I see her look at me from the corner of her eye and grin wildly, “the others on Air Temple Island are under the impression I got this beauty,” she releases one hand from the wheel, pointing at her face, “from an enraged woman because I commented on her pregnancy, when she was, in fact, not pregnant.” I look at her incredulously, “you’re not serious?” She laughs loudly as she takes the last turn to the Sato mansion, “oh yeah. I couldn’t really tell them that you punched me in the face for evading the police with you on the back of my motorcycle. You’d never hear the end of it,” she looks over at me and winks, “Chief Beifong has a rep to protect.”

 _Now, I feel worse for punching her, even if she deserved it and agrees. She covered for me by making herself look like a fool. How does she even make a bruised face and split lip look attractive_?

She parks the car, and that’s when I realized we’ve arrived. I walk up to the large mansion doors, with the detective by my side, and Tenzin and Korra trailing behind us. I ring the obnoxious doorbell and within a minute, a weaselly looking man, presumably the butler, greets us at the door. _Here we go_.

* * *

_Spirits, this place is incredible. Over the top, but incredible nonetheless. Alright, detective time_. We step into the large foyer and I notice Mako and Asami Sato at the top of the stairs. Led by the butler, climbing the stairs, the Chief and Tenzin ignore the perplexed looks on the two teenagers faces, and head straight for Mr. Sato’s office. As we pass, Mako stops Korra and I hear a concerned, “what’s going on?” Before I can hear her response, we’ve rounded the corner towards Hiroshi’s office.

The butler opens the doors and I see Sato seated behind a large mahogany desk. I fall in place behind the Chief and Tenzin, as they address the unusually calm industrialist. Lin is the first to speak, “Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you.” Waiting for a response, Asami comes bursting through the office doors, “My father is innocent. Just because we’re not benders doesn’t mean we support those awful Equalists.” I sigh internally, _you couldn’t have waited five-minutes before spilling the beans Korra?_ Sato turns to his troubled daughter, now standing by his side, then back to us, “Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you; I have nothing to do with those radicals.”

I feel Mako and Korra enter the room behind me, but my attention is focused on Hiroshi. With an apprehensive sigh, I hear Mako defend his girlfriend’s father, “yeah, you don’t know what you’re talking about, Korra.” Taking a stand, Korra confronts the collected millionaire, “I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you’re getting ready to strike. Explain that.” I watch his reaction carefully, and he lets out a bellied chuckle. He waves his hand as he explains, “this is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from a young Avatar’s over-active imagination.” I squint my eyes at him briefly, not caring for his degrading response. “My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It’s providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles.” I see Lin’s eyes look to the side questioningly as he finishes, “its just business, nothing nefarious.”

Maintaining my stance, Tenzin and the Chief look over at one another in a silent conversation. Then the composed airbender speaks, “in order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?” Asami’s sighs in frustration at the request, but Sato raises his hand to silence her, “if you feel it’s necessary, you’re welcome to search all of Future Industries.” He rests his elbows on his desk and connects his palms together. There’s something about him that rubs me the wrong way, something in his eyes. They’re convincing, but there’s something lurking behind those spectacled maroon orbs.

Getting what we came for, I drop Tenzin and Korra off at City Hall, and then make our way back to the office to plan and launch multiple searches on the Future Industries warehouses and properties. It takes us about four days to conduct all our searches, and each one came up empty.

On the last day of searches, the four of us are outside the last warehouse and again, nothing. Korra slips off Naga exasperated, “I can’t believe we didn’t find anything.” The Chief directs her attention to the disappointed Avatar, “it would appear Hiroshi is innocent.” As I was about to put my two-cents in when Asami and Mako approached us, “okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave,” the young heiress directs towards the Chief. _I have to admit, kids got stones to talk to Lin like that_. If it wasn’t such an uncomfortable situation, I might’ve expressed my thoughts verbally. The Chief just glares at her with her signature Beifong scowl, with an aggressive, “hmm.” 

Mako pulls Korra away from the group to talk to her privately, clearly intending to tell her to back off. _Goodluck pretty boy_. As I watch the young Avatar walk away, the Chief orders me aside, “we’ve wasted four days on this wild goose chase, and came up with nothing.” I can hear the obvious irritation in her voice, “Chief, if Sato is involved with Amon, then do you really think he’d drag Future Industries into it?” She crosses her arms and waves her hand to continue, “we had to check the warehouses to cover our asses, but if Hiroshi and Amon are as smart as I think they are; they aren’t going to risk tainting their money supply and for you to freeze their assets, like Cabbage Corp. You and I both know that smart criminals wash their money and keep the moneymaker’s hands clean. One indication of foul-play on their part, and they lose their entire cashflow.”

Before I can know what Lin’s thinking, Korra rushes up to us, “I think you guys should hear this.” Tenzin walks over, as she’s holding up a wrinkled piece of paper and reads, “if you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight.” _Well, that’s not suspicious_. I look over at the Chief, waiting for her order, “…we have to follow any lead presented to us.” I nod in agreement. We gather a unit of metalbenders and an airship, before heading to the meeting.

It’s midnight and we’re walking to our meeting place, to meet the anonymous possible whistleblower. _At this point, I’m on high alert. We’re meeting an unknown person or persons, under a bridge, at midnight, with the Chief of Police, a Councilmember, and the Avatar._ My days as a palace guard replace my normal lax detective demeanor. _I’m on edge_. Standing at full attention, I look for all possible exits, blind spots, suspicious items, etc. You name it and I’m on the lookout for it. I’m so focused sensing the energy around me for threats or shifts in raw energy, and my surroundings, that I don’t notice the Chief staring at me. As we near a pillar of the bridge, I sense a beat and put out my arm to stop us from advancing any further.

* * *

I thought she was focused during the attack on the pro-bending arena, but this is a whole other level. _No wonder Izumi promoted the firebender as her personal guard. I didn’t know she could be this intimidating_. Her normally shimmering eyes are now attentive and calculated, her posture is ramrod straight, and she hasn’t uttered a single word since we arrived. She always has something to say, but now, I can’t even hear her footsteps. If I was blind like my mother and didn’t have seismic sense, then I wouldn’t even know she was there.

Distracted by the detective’s behavior, I nearly miss her putting her arm out across me, to stop us from moving forward. She narrows her eyes and produces a ball of blue fire in her hand, “reveal yourself,” she demands. Then a figure appears from behind the metal pillar with his hands in his pockets, and begins to approach. (Y/N) stands in front of us, with the flame still dancing in her palm, “stop right there.” _I’ve never seen her take charge like this before…its exciting._ “Place your hands where I can see them,” and he moves to take his hands from his pockets but the detective nearly growls, “slowly.” The man slows his movements and produces his hands from his pockets, “satisfied?” Still standing in front of us, the firebender extinguishes her flame and barks, “we’re here, now talk.” Her tone sends a shiver down my spine.

“Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said,” he grasps the collar of his jacket, looking around anxiously, “I thought he could make life better for us non-benders, but I didn’t sign up for this war.” Curious by his behavior, I step out from behind the detective and question him firmly, “what do you have on Hiroshi Sato?” The man looks at his surroundings one more time, “he manufactured those gloves for the Equalists.”

I hear the Avatar mutter, “I knew it!” I look at the shifty bloke suspiciously. _I can’t tell if he’s lying. Is his heartrate fluctuating because he’s nervous about betraying Hiroshi or about lying?_ The whistleblower continues, “and there are rumors he’s working on something even bigger; some new kind of weapon.” I see (Y/N) stiffen at his words. Tenzin finally speaks up, “we searched all of Future Industries and found nothing.” For the first time, the man looks at us directly, “that’s because he has a secret factory right underneath the Sato mansion.” Our eyes widen in shock. _If this is true, then we need to search his home_.

Suddenly, the detective grabs the possible informant by his shirt and hoists him in the air, his feet barely touching the ground, with his eyes fearful at the firebender’s strength, “and why should we believe you?” I look over at Tenzin from the corner of my eye, but he’s unfazed by her actions. _Has he seen this side of her before?_ Korra looks at me with a similar expression of surprise, as the dangling man stammers, clutching at her jacket sleeves, “I…I told you…” he whimpers, “I didn’t know what I was getting into. I’m all for equality, but this is next level stuff.” I can see her crimson jacket stretch tightly across her back, and I physically gulp. After a moment, she releases him and he scrambles away into the shadows of the night.

She takes a deep breath before turning around to face me, and her normal iridescent gold eyes are back, “what now Chief?” Shaken from my previous shock I order, “we need to search the mansion.” Nodding her head approvingly, we head back to the RCPD airship.

On the way to conduct our search, Tenzin approaches me at the nose of the airship, “raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok and the Council breathing down your neck. If we’re wrong…” I interrupt him harshly, “I know. I can kiss my job goodbye, but protecting Republic City is all I care about.” _Is it?_ I sneak a glance at the firebender manning the airship controls, but I turn away before Tenzin can notice. “We can’t let Amon get his hands on this new weapon,” I finish adamantly.

“Look alive people,” (Y/N) shouts, “approaching the Sato mansion.” _It’s now or never_.

* * *

We break down the front door to the Sato mansion, and the Chief’s metalbenders sweep the house, looking for Hiroshi. They only find Bolin, Mako, and Asami sitting in the other room and a flash of anger crosses Asami’s face at our presence, “what’re you doing here?” In her stoic Chief of Police persona, Lin retorts, “we have reason to believe there’s a factory hidden below the mansion.” The heiress rolls her eyes with a huff, “I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house,” with a hurtful tone she continues, “the lies you people come up with just to persecute my father…” Tenzin interrupts calmly, “where is your father?” She narrows her eyes at him and answers coldly, “in his workshop, behind the house.”

As we walk to Sato’s workshop, the metalbenders continue to sweep the grounds. Officer Song and a few others follow us into the large garage, clearing the room before Asami calls out, “Dad?...hello?” Song approaches the Chief, “the estate’s been secured, no one has left the workshop since we arrived.” She stands with her arms behind her back, listening to his report, and walks to the center of the room, “perhaps we just couldn’t see him leaving.” Closing her eyes, she lifts her leg up high, metalbends her boot back, and slams her bare foot into the garage floor. I can feel the tremors under my feet. _Seismic sense. I’ve never seen her use it that forcefully before._ She furrows her brow to focus on the vibrations. _She’s beautiful_. She opens her eyes, “there’s a tunnel beneath the workshop,” directing the information to me, “running deep into the mountainside.” I look back her focused eyes before she takes another bending stance and rips the floor of the workshop open, revealing a hidden passageway.

I look over at Asami and see her defeated face, “I don’t understand, there has to be an explanation.” Korra turns to the despondent girl and expresses softly, “maybe you don’t know everything about your father…I’m sorry.” My heart can’t help but ache for the girl. Her father is her hero.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all…fight scenes are hard af. I’d rather write smut. lmao This was the most challenging chapter so far.

_ Previously: _

_…My heart can’t help but ache for the girl. Her father is her hero._

I’m staring down into the ominous underground tunnel when I hear the Chief, “officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious.” Standing at attention, with the click of their heels, they make their way down into the tunnel. I stand aside waiting for the Chief and the rest of the group to join. As Asami, Mako, and Bolin begin to follow, Lin orders them to stay behind. Before heading into the secret passageway, she turns to Song, “Officer Song, keep an eye on them.” He salutes with a firm, “yes Chief.” Tenzin, Korra, and the Chief head down the stairs and I aim to follow, but Song turns to me before I can enter, “be careful (Y/N).” Giving him a soft thankful smile, I nod, “I will, my friend.”

We make our way to the lift and begin our descent, and with each passing moment I can’t help but feel like I’m walking into a rhino-lion’s den. Finally, we come to a stop, deep in the mountain. The metalbending officers take the lead, clearing a path. I can see a bright light at the end of the walkway come into view, but what I didn’t expect was to come face to face with two massive tapestries of Amon hanging from the ceiling. The hidden warehouse was enormous, and looked nearly empty. As I’m checking my surroundings, I hear the Chief, “not your average backyard workshop.” I smirk at her dry humor and lean in, “tell me about it.”

As we approach the center of the warehouse, I take in the six towering metal suits aligning the sides of the room. I look over at Korra as she speaks, “and I’m guessing those are the new weapons.” Tenzin turns to the Chief and I, with obvious uneasiness, “Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?” The moment those cursed words leave his lips, a giant metal wall emerges from the floor, slamming into the ceiling, and cuts us off from the entrance behind us. The previously blinding warehouse immediately goes dark, with the exception of a few flood lights adorning the walls. _Trap_. _Why does it always have to be some elaborate trap?_

The Chief approaches the wall and attempts to bend it, but it doesn’t move an inch. Not even a tremor. _Platinum. Shit._ Then I hear the voice of the man we were looking for, “I’m afraid you won’t be able to metalbend that wall Chief Beifong.” The metal suits seem to come alive, temporarily blinding us with their lights, “it’s solid platinum.” I can hear the hiss of their mechanics as they surround us, backing us towards the impenetrable wall. Hiroshi’s crud voice is coming from one of the suits, “my mecha-tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure.” I look over at Lin worriedly, but her eyes are fixed on the current threat. I see Korra point at the non-bender angrily, “Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no-good Equalist! Come out here and—” The industrialist cuts her off with a voice laced with pure hate, “and do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of you bending? No. I think I’ll fight from inside here, where my odds are a little more…” _Here we go_. “equal.”

As his mecha-tanks advance, I shout to the officers behind me, “teams of two and three! Disperse!” While ordering the officers to separate, Hiroshi sends a giant clawed cable towards Korra, Tenzin, and Lin. They avoid the claw with ease, while myself and the officers duck and roll out of the way of the remaining suits, as they dive into the ground.

Within in seconds, I witnessed absolute chaos.

The officers attempt to wrap their metal coils to the tank’s clawed arms to prevent it from moving, while Lin earthbends a pillar beneath her boots, launching herself onto the oncoming platinum suit. She metalbends her forearm blades mid-air, and aims for the glass windows, stabbing into them repeatedly, in order to hit the chi-blocking operator. While the Chief pounds into the chamber’s operating system, the metal suit flies into the warehouse wall, spitting sparks and shattered glass.

Tenzin and Korra are attempting to take down another, and I look over to the metalbending officers struggling, bending the earth beneath their feet to increase their hold on the suit arms. I can see the smoke coming from the backs of their armor as the coiling mechanism strains against the tank’s pull. Then I sense it, _lightning_. The mecha-suit adjusts it’s arms and sends thousands of currents into the armored officers. Incapacitating all five simultaneously. Their screams distract the Chief from her current mecha-tank, and it gives the opportunity for another to grip Lin in its platinum claw, flinging her across the massive warehouse.

I finally snap into action.

I sprint towards the direction she’s estimated to slam into the solid ground. I barely make it to the edge of it in time before I slide under her and break her fall, _painfully_. We crash into the earth with a reverberating crunch. _Thank spirits I’m wearing my jacket, or I would’ve broken my back._ I groan out loud at her heavy armor crushing my chest. _I think I broke a rib_. I open my eyes and see those beautiful emerald green eyes looking at me filled with alarm, “(Y/N), are you alright!?” I’m trying to catch my breath; I lost it when I smacked into the unforgiving ground. She’s still on top of me, crushing my aching rib, before I can get out stiffly, “… _ribs_ ” as I motion down with my pleading eyes. _For once, I want you to get off!_ Her eyes go from alarmed to panicked as she jumps from on top of me, and I curl into the air slightly from the indented ground. She kneels next to me, stroking my back gently to help get air into my parched lungs. I finally take a much-needed gasp, quenching the thirst in my chest.

With the battle ranging on behind us, Tenzin and Korra are currently trying to stop Hiroshi’s mecha-tank, with a blend of air and fire. Her flames and his wind have done nothing to penetrate the armor, only push it back. Sato sends a claw Korra’s direction and she gracefully flips from its reach, earthbending a rock, before being grabbed mid-air by another tank’s claw and is propelled forward across the room, slamming her face first into the warehouse wall, and knocking her unconscious. We hear Tenzin shout, “Korra!” as he bends a similar gust of wind, like in the pro-bending arena, and breaks Korra’s fall.

It’s just Lin, Tenzin, and I now. Forcing through the pain of my throbbing side and acing back, I jump up, leaving the Chief kneeling on the ground behind me, and sprint towards Tenzin’s direction. “Tenzin! Air funnel!” he catches my words and I see him nod in understanding. The airbender takes his stance as I come up behind him and bend a jet of roaring blue flames into the incoming mecha-tank. As my flames evolve, Tenzin begins to bend the air around them, until they merged to a piercing fine point. The mixed bending, of fire and air, penetrates the mecha-tanks armored body, effectively rendering it useless. _One down, five to go. Great_.

* * *

_What in Spirits name was that?_ I’ve never seen Tenzin bend anything remotely like that with anyone, not even me. _How well do they actually know each other?_ As my mind races a million miles a minute, Tenzin and the detective are attempting to disarm the next mecha-suit. I finally gain my senses and run to help them, but as I’m making my way over, Tenzin gets caught in a flying electronic lasso. Pining his arms with its charged coils to his sides. _Shit!_

I finally make it to the detective’s side, with her hand clutching her waist, “hey chief, welcome to the party,” winking quickly at me, referring to the time in the precinct infirmary. _How does she possibly find the time in that head of hers, to crack a joke in the middle of a losing battle?_ I can’t help but give her a small amused smile as we take our bending stances, facing the remaining mecha-tanks. Looking over at me, grinning, “ready Chief?” I roll my eyes and respond, “are you?” She just gives me this mischievous grin and turns back towards the approaching platinum suits. _Of course, she would be the one that makes me laugh during a losing battle. Hopefully, not a lost one,_ I think as I look at the injured firebender worryingly.

One of the tanks shoots a cable at the detective, but she rolls out of its way, landing swiftly on her feet, and directs a bolt of lightning into its metal arm, cracking the air like a whip. _Two down, three to go_. I hear the shrieks, of the frying Equalist, from inside the mecha-tank, as I deal with my own infuriating giant. He fires his high-voltage claw at mem and I bend the earth in front of my body to raise a thick wall. I can hear the claw make contact, getting stuck in the collapsed rubble. I take the opportunity to send shards of earth into the tank’s glass windows, aiming for the Equalist inside. Focusing on the tank in front of me, I don’t register the second right away, and I see it aim its extended arm at me, ready to fire. I hear the click of its release. Before I can react, (Y/N) steps in front of me and bends a wave of scorching blue flames at the metal claw, its force sending it off course directly above us. _Holy shit_.

She attempts to steady her foundation, clutching her ribs, and twists her injured side to the back of her stance, trying to protect it from further damage. She’s breathing heavily, her eyes hopping from one tank to another, waiting for them to strike. _She must be in a lot of pain. How are we getting out of this?_ As I’m trying to come up with a plan, one of the mech-tanks charges us. We jump to opposite sides, but I had a metal claw waiting on the end of mine. It catches me in the air, and sends a jolt of electricity through my body.

I don’t remember what happened after that.

* * *

_If I don’t be careful, I’m going to puncture my lung._ I hear the sound of electricity and I look over to see the Chief unconscious in the mecha-tank’s claw. Distracted by Lin, Hiroshi’s mechanical claw clasps around me, pinning my arms, and lifting me into the air.

It’s squeezing me and constricting my chest; adding in my broke rib, it’s becoming hard to breathe. I can see the rest of my group incapacitated and the claw is only getting tighter. Hiroshi is enjoying my struggle, and then something in me comes alive. _Something familiar_. In an instant, my arms are engulfed in my scorching bright blue flames, just like when I was a kid in the palace garden, and they’re only getting hotter. I see Hiroshi’s eyes open wide with shock, as my blistering flames begin to melt through the mecha-suit’s claw, causing it to glow a bright orange. However, before I can free myself completely, a ripple of electricity courses through my overheated body, and I lose consciousness.

* * *

I wake up on the floor to the sound of Hiroshi talking to his daughter, “I wanted to keep you out of this far as long as I could.” I open my eyes and see Mako carrying Korra on his back, and Bolin carrying Tenzin on his. _But where’s the detective?_ I prop up on my hands and knees, still shaky from the shock. Sato continues to speak softly to his devastated daughter, “but now that you know the truth, please forgive me.” The look of pure heartbreak appears on her face, “these people, these…benders, they took away your mother, the love of my life,” that voice laced with pure hate is back, “they’ve ruined the world, but with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world together.” He removes his own Equalist glove and offers it to his conflicted daughter, “join me, Asami.” She walks up to her father, taking it from his possession, and puts it on her unsteady hand. _Oh no_. Looking up at her father, there’s something in her light green eyes I can’t place, then she speaks, “I love you, Dad.” Unexpectedly, she attacks her father with his own invention and proceeds to take out Amon’s mustached lieutenant, knocking them both unconscious. _Nice moves, kid._

Then Mako yells, “let’s get out of here!” I look around again and I still don’t see the firebender or my metalbending officers. I have no choice but to escape with the others as the remaining mecha-tanks notice their two commanders out cold on the floor. We all jump into the earthbent hole in the ground, and Bolin bends it closed, all of us barely escaping. We’re able to make it to the automatic lift and ascend towards the surface.

Nearing the top, I ask Mako, “did you see them take the detective and my officers away?” The young firebender looks at me nervously before answering, but I keep my eyes trained ahead, “yeah…when my brother and I finally made it to the surface, we saw some Equalists load the last of your offices into a transport, and then it took off down the tunnel.” I turn to him and he still has that anxious look in his eyes, “what about Detective (L/N)?” He grimaces sadly and tugs his red scarf lightly, _must be a firebender thing. (Y/N) tugs her vest when she’s nervous_ , “no Chief, I’m sorry. We didn’t see her by the time we arrived.” I give him a stiff nod and turn my gaze back the tracks. _Where the hell are you?_

We reach the top, and run up the stairs to the workshop. I see Officer Song tied up, and I turn to glare at the two bending brothers. Bolin hides behind his older brother, as he looks from Song to me, “uh…sorry Chief.” I continue to glare at them and point at Song, “untie him.” They run over to the bound officer and free him. _The detective will be sad she missed that_. My heart races at the thought of the missing firebender. We return to the airship and everyone looks exhausted and defeated. _We are._

Floating over the city, I can’t help but think of where the detective and my officers might be. _It’s quiet without her._ “Tenzin,” he stops talking to Korra and walks over to me, “we need to find (Y/…the detective and my officers before Amon gets to them.” From the corner of my eye, I can see him raise his brow slightly at my slip up, “we will Lin, I’m just as concerned about (Y/N) and your officers as you are. We will find them.” I shake my head, staring out the window, “they’re on their way to Amon, and it’s all my fault,” I lower my head slightly, “Tarrlok’s right. I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I’m handing in my resignation.” He faces me completely, with rare anger in his eyes, “no, you can’t give up like this.” I whip my head to face him and growl, “I’m not giving up. I’m going to find them and take Amon down,” I turn my head back to the airship window and cross my arms, “but I’m gonna do it my way, outside the law.” _I’m tired of playing by the rules._

* * *

_Thump…thump…thump…_

_What’s that noise? Fuck, my ribs._ I try to grab my aching side, but that’s when I noticed my hands are bound behind my back. I discreetly check my feet, _bound too_. Then I realize we’re moving. I’m lying in the back of a van, presumably on my way to Amon, but where is everyone else. _Did they escape?_ _No, I was the last one standing._ I can hear muffed voices from the front of the van. I can’t make out what they were saying, the wall was too thick, but I count two, possibly three, people. _I need to get out of here._

I sit up as best I can, against the van wall, and look for a way out. Nothing, the entire inside is bare, not even a bench, and I can see the backside of welded bolts on the doors inside, indicating three locks on the outside. _Shit. I need to escape on route. If we get to their destination, then my odds are zero._ Sliding my bound wrists along the back of my legs, I bring them to my front. I nearly screech along with my screaming ribs. I point my two index fingers at the chain connecting my ankles, and cut through them with my small concentrated blade of fire. I do the same for my wrists, and stretch my previously metal bound limbs as far as my broken rib will let me, and stand from the floor, rubbing my sore wrists. 

I look around carefully, when I see my chance. There’s a metal hook bolted to the ceiling, and my belt so happens to be leather. I unbuckle my belt, slide it from my pants, and loop it over the hook. Griping the leather tightly, I lift my feet off the ground, and send a powerful bolt of lightning into the corner of the floor, but not strong enough for it to rebound. _The last thing I need is to knock myself out._ The current sends the entire van alight and seize, feeling the vehicle swerve violently and tip. The sudden stopping force and altering gravity makes me lose my grip on my belt, and sends me flying into the van wall.

I tumble around the back of the van, as we crash. I get up slowly and prepare to strike. _Spirits, I’m going to be sore tomorrow_. One by one, I hear the padlocks being unlocked, and conjure up two balls of fire in my hands. The wait seems like a lifetime, but then the doors burst open. As soon as I see two of my yellow goggled assailants and strike them with my blue flames, sending them flying backwards. I sprint from the back of the van, past the Equalists on the floor, with their former yellow goggles melted onto their face. I cringe at the sight as I pass.

I can hear the third one race after me, but I’m not as fast as I usually am due to my injuries, and they gain ground quickly. Clutching my throbbing side, I see a dark alley come up ahead and duck into it. I sneak backwards into its welcome darkness, and I see the determined chi-blocker slowly make their way through the shadows. Kneeling behind a set of wide trashcans, I wait patiently for the Equalist to approach. I focus on their energy and can sense their racing heart getting closer with each step, and I prepare to go on the offense. As their foot comes into view, I spring up and grip their unsuspecting throat tightly, lifting them into the air, and send a powerful current of lightning through the tips of my fingers, stopping their heart. Breathing heavily, I let them fall to the ground with an unsatisfying thud. I look down at the dead Equalist and my stomach churns. _Three people, I’ve killed three people tonight_. _What would Lin think?_ _No_ , _stop._ I shake my head of my guilt-ridden thoughts.

Trying to catch my breath, I lean against the alley wall. _I need somewhere to lie but, where am I?_ Sticking to the shadows, I peer from the corner of the alley to look for any indicating markers of where I might be. _Thank spirits I stared at a map of Republic City for hours_. Looking around, I catch a glimpse of the distant street sign; _Boomerang Blvd_. I groan in frustration. I’m on the far side of the city, in the Lion Turtle District, miles away from the police headquarters and even further from Air Temple Island. There’s nothing nearby that I can get to in this condition, but I need to keep moving. _I better start making my way to the precinct._ _The Equalists will eventually notice I didn’t arrive as ordered, and they’ll come looking._ As I make my way down the street, I see a satomobile. _That’ll do_. I check around to see if there are any prying eyes, but see none. I take off my jacket and wrap it around my fist, punching in the passenger side window. I reach in to unlock the door and slide in over to the driver’s side. Hotwiring the car, I make my way towards downtown. _I hope Lin’s okay._

* * *

It’s the middle of the night and I’m pouring over all our Equalist files, trying to find something to lead me to my officers and the detective. Everyone else went home for much needed rest, but I can’t. I’m exhausted, but I won’t rest until I find a lead. _I hope (Y/N)’s okay_. Officer Song comes running into my office, “Chief! We got a report of Equalist activity and firebending in the Lion Turtle District!” _Firebending? (Y/N)?_ “Song, grab a unit and ready the airship!” He runs back out of my office to round up more officers.

With the airship, we make it to the scene in decent time. The sun is barely peaking over the horizon. I can see a knocked over street lamp and an overturned van lying in the street. I turn to my unit of officers and order harshly, “Officers, secure the scene and sweep a five-block radius in each direction. Radio if you find anything. Song, you’re with me.” They click their heels and begin their search. As Song and I approach the van, I can smell the scent of burnt flesh and melted plastic. Peering over the side of the crashed vehicle, I see two chi-blocker bodies on the floor. Their face masks and goggles have melted into their skin. I kneel beside them to check for a pulse, nothing. I sigh as I go to look into the back of the van, its empty, except for a black leather belt and firebent shackles. There’re dark scorch marks along the inside of the van doors. _This has to be the detective._

“Chief! Come in!” I hear the radio spit out and Song hands it to me, “Copy. Go.” The radio crackles momentarily as the voice returns, “we’ve got a body. Two streets down on Boomerang Blvd.” My heart stops and I see Song’s eyes flash with worry, as the officer continues, “looks to be a chi-blocker.” Song and I both release a sigh of relief, “copy that, on my way.” We make our way over to the alleyway and I see two of my officers standing over the still body. I kneel next to the body and notice five distinctive burn marks piercing the cloth around their neck. I lift the neck of their mask, and see the outline of a handprint burnt into the skin. _It looks like lightning bolts_. I stand, turning to my officers, “find anything else?” The waterbending officer nods, “yes Chief, we found pieces of glass on the street. Looks to be from a car window.” My brow furrows with worry. _(Y/N), where the hell are you?_

After processing the scene, my officers and I return to the airship and make our way back to the precinct. Approaching my office, I see the councilmembers waiting for me, and I resist the urge to bend them from the second-floor window, especially Tarrlok. Let’s get this over with. _I have officers and a firebender to find._

* * *

It’s early morning and I finally make it to the police headquarters, ditching my stolen satomobile. Making my way towards the steps, I see Song climbing the stairs, looking beat. _Bless him._ “Song!” I shout as best I could with my crushed rib. I see him snap his neck to the side at my voice and run over, “(Y/N)!” He sees the pain in my eyes and reaches out to steady me, “thank spirits you’re okay!” and goes to hug me, but I hiss at the tight squeeze. He reels back quickly, “shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay, just got a busted rib,” I grit through my teeth, “amongst other things I’m sure.” Straight to the point, I question, “Song, is the Chief okay? Tenzin? Korra? Is everyone okay?” He looks at me with saddened eyes, “Chief is fine, so to speak, but the other five officers that were with us were taken and we can’t find them. The Chief and I were here all night trying to find you and the other officers.” _Of course she was, she’s a stubborn Beifong_. Pointing to the station doors, “I need to talk to the Chief. She in her office?”

I’m about to try and make my way up the stairs, when Song stops me, “no, she turned in her resignation before leaving this morning.” I look at him with wide eyes, “what!? Why!?” I wince at the pull of my rib. It’s the first time I see his normally calm eyes shift to anger, “Councilman Tarrlok called for it, when we came back without you and the other officers. Now, Saikhan is Chief. They inducted him this morning.” I feel the anger rise to my chest at the new found information, “and that’s not all, he transferred all matters and available resources concerning Amon and his Equalists to Tarrlok and his task force. So, officially, you answer to him now.” I shiver at the thought, “yeah right, I’d rather burn my own eyes out of their sockets.” Song laughs and nods his head in agreement. “Come on, let’s get you inside to see the healer,” he tries to direct me to the precinct doors.

I pull back, “no, I can’t risk running into Saikhan or Tarrlok. They’ll have me shipped back to Capital City as soon as they spot me. Tarrlok knows the Chief and I share similar views on how to deal with Amon and the Equalists, and he’ll just see me as a threat to his rise in power.” Song rubs his face in irritation, “you’re right.” I look over at the frustrated officer, “Song, I need you to do something for me.” The frustration leaves his eyes and is replaced by determination, “whatever you and the Chief need.” I can’t help but smile at his loyalty, “I need you to go into the personnel files and get me the Chief’s home address and smuggle out all the information I have at my desk about Amon and the Equalists. Can you do that?” He stands at attention and nods, “like I said, whatever you and the Chief need.” With that, he turns to head into the precinct, and I fall back trying to stay out of sight.

After about forty minutes, I see Song come out with a satchel around his shoulder. He spots me in the alley across the street and walks over, “sorry it took so long, the files were harder to sneak out then I realized.” I wave off his apology, he was risking his job after all, “were you able to get into the Chief personnel file?” He nods, “yeah, the clerk who works in there is a friend of my wife’s,” and he pulls at piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to me. A sense of relief washes over me as I look at the nearby address. Just a little more and I can rest. I grin at him, “thank your wife for me.” He laughs and I reach for the bag on his shoulders, but he pulls away, “what’re you doing?” He shows me the keys in his hand, “I’m driving you. You’re in no condition to keep going the way you look like you have been.” I roll my eyes at his jab, “Song, no. You’ve already risked enough. I can make it a little further.” I go to grab for the files again, and he stops me, “exactly, I’ve already risked my job. Driving is the least I could do.” His reasoning is sound, “fair point.” He smiles victoriously and pulls the car around. I can’t help but let out a loud sigh of relief at being able to rest my aching body.

I must’ve dozed off because the next thing I know, we’re parked in front an apartment complex in the Wang District. _Fancy_. I grab the bag of files and groan as I exit the car, and I hear Song roll down the window, “are you going to be okay (Y/N)?” I give him a reassuring nod, “I’m good Song, but thank you. Thank you for everything.” He gives me a mock salute, like I normally give Lin, and I let out a pained chuckle, “I’m really glad you’re okay (Y/N). The Chief will be glad too. She was really worried.” _She was?_

I walk up to the front doors and see Song pull away from the curb. _His wife is a lucky woman_. Stepping into the elevator, I hit the button to the top floor. _I forgot the Beifong family comes from money. Lin certainly doesn’t act like it._ As I walk down the long hallway, my injuries are really starting to catch up to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this? Enjoy my turtle-ducklings. 😊

_ Previously: _

_…As I walk down the long hallway, my injuries are really starting to catch up to me._

I just resigned from my position as Republic City’s Chief of Police, and I feel a sense of incredible loss. My job was my whole life, and now it’s gone. _Just like the detective_. I’m driving back to my apartment and even though I just lost my job, she’s all I can think about. She escaped and killed three chi-blockers last night, and still hasn’t turned up. _Where could she be? What if her body turns up in some alley because of her injuries? No, enough. I can’t think like that. (Y/N)’s smart and powerful. She has to…she’s going to be okay._ On top of the missing firebender, Amon probably already took my officer’s bending away, and its all my fault. _I ordered us down into that trap_. I can’t help the anger that rises in my chest at my failure, and I grip my steering wheel with such force, I nearly bend it into itself. Eventually, I pull into the garage of my apartment building, and head inside.

The first thing I do is walk into my bedroom and bend off my armor. My body is starting to feel the affects of the strenuous battle. _It would’ve been worse, if (Y/N) hadn’t broken my fall._ My shoulders fall at the thought of the lost firebender. I go to wash off the grime of my failure and sore muscles with a hot shower. Distracted by my thoughts, I stand under the hot water until it runs cold. Turning off the shower, I step out to dry myself and slip into my regular white tank top and black workout pants. I’m exhausted, but I can’t sleep. I’m lying in bed, but every time I close my eyes, my mind races with horrible thoughts and images of what the detective and my officers might be going through. The most common thought that plagues my mind is that the young firebender is hurt somewhere, unable to reach out for help, and the worst is that she’s dead. _How do I tell Uncle Zuko and Izumi that I got their friend killed?_ Frustrated by my thoughts and inability to sleep, I decide to get up and make some tea. I make my way to the kitchen and pull out my teapot and Jasmine leaves. As I’m preparing my tea, I hear a knock at my door, and my guard goes up. _What the hell? No one ever knocks, because no one is ever invited._

* * *

I finally make it to the top floor of Lin’s apartment complex, and slowly make my way to the appropriate door. My legs feel like they’re encased in lead, and getting heavier with each step. I don’t even know if she’s home. She could be at Air Temple Island for all I know, trying to find a way to stop Amon, but I don’t care. It was a struggle getting to the precinct, and that was only one fourth the distance. _I’ll break into the apartment if I have to._ I can feel my body slowly shutting down from overexertion and exhaustion. _Maybe I should have let Song take me to see the precinct healer._

I finally make it to her apartment door and knock, no one responds, but I give it a minute. A moment passes, I hear shuffling, then the door opens. _Even in pain, I still love catching her off guard._ Lin’s in her standard sparring outfit consisting of a white tank top and black pants. She looks like a gaping koi fish, unable to find her words, and I can’t help but laugh through my pain. With all the strength I could muster, I give her a teasing wink, “well, it’s nice to see you too Chief. Miss me?” My legs instantly give out and I fall forward.

* * *

Opening the door, the last person I expected to see was the exhausted and injured firebender. Gaping at her, I’m unable to find my words and I hear her pain laced laugh, “well, it’s nice to see you too Chief. Miss me?” _Yes_. Then I see her legs give out, and she begins to collapse onto the floor. The bag she’s carrying falls to the ground, and I’m able to catch her before she hits her head on the edge of my doorframe. I wrap my arm around her waist, put hers over my shoulders, and she hisses in pain. _Her ribs_. She’s leaning into my side heavily, as I drag her into my apartment. I kick her bag aside and she tries to take a step, but her legs give out again, so I lean down and place my other arm under her, lifting her fully in my arms to carry her to the couch. She lets her arm fall behind me, too weak to hold on, and leans her head in the crook of my neck, with a fatigued chuckle I hear, “thanks Chief, you always know how to make a girl feel special.” As she speaks, I feel the goosebumps shoot up my spine, to the place on my skin where her lips brushed the side of my neck, as she spoke. Even near faint, she finds the strength to joke, and I smile for the first time since leaving the Sato mansion. I set her carefully on the couch, and brush the hair from her tired gold eyes. _I missed their color_. My heart aches at the sight of the exhausted and damaged firebender, but it also feels lighter seeing her. _Thank Spirits she’s not dead._

She leans her head back and I hear her groan out in pain. Still bending over her on the couch, “we need to get you to Korra so she can heal you. Let me change and…” I stop speaking, as I feel her trembling hand grasp mine weakly, and look down at our loosely intertwined hands. She gives it a light squeeze, and I look back up into her weary eyes, “I’ll have her heal me later. Right now, I just really need to sleep. I’m in no condition to travel.” Before I can respond, the spent firebender is asleep, with her hand still in mine. I whisper softly, “you won’t have to travel. I’ll have Korra come to you.” I reluctantly let go of her hand, make my way over to the phone, and dial Air Temple Island.

As it rings, I look over at the slumbering detective on my couch, “ _hello?_ ” Skipping formalities, I bark, “get me Tenzin.” I hear a screaming voice over the phone, “ _Dad!!_ ” and pull the receiver from my ear. It was Ikki who answered. _Girl has a set of lungs_. I can hear Tenzin yell, “what!? What’s wrong!?” Ikki speaks again, lower than before, “nothing, the phones for you. It’s the Chief.” Before he speaks, I hear Tenzin’s exasperated sigh at his daughter nearly giving him a heart attack, “Lin? Are you okay?” With my normally abrasive tone, “no, I need you to grab Korra and get to my apartment right now, and I mean now Tenzin.” Without giving him a chance to respond, I hang up and make my way back to (Y/N).

She’s still propped upright on the couch with her head leaning back. She hasn’t moved since falling asleep. I scoop her back up into my arms and walk in the direction of my bedroom. Entering my room, I set her on my bed carefully and sit down next to her. I finally have a chance to take in her appearance. Her breathing is shallow, her normally crisp suit pants and shirt are battered and torn, and she’s missing her belt. _It was her who killed those chi-blockers_. I’m sadden at the thought of the normally happy detective having to resort to such violent measures, even if it was self-defense. I reach to grab her hand again, and stroke the back with my thumb. _I’m just glad she’s alive._

I don’t know how long I sit there and watch her sleep, then I hear Tenzin yell through my front door, “Lin!” I stand from the bed and go to let in the worried airbender. Opening the door, I see a concerned looking Tenzin and Korra, “Lin, what’s wrong?” Suddenly, not trusting my voice, I simply walk down the hall towards my bedroom and hear them follow. Reaching the door, I push it open wider to reveal the sleeping detective. Korra runs to her side, “(Y/N)!” Tenzin looks over at me, in a shocked whisper, “you found her?” I shake my head and lean against my doorframe, watching Korra look over the unconscious firebender, “no, she found me. I was here and she knocked on my door.” I hear Tenzin gasp, “how in Spirit’s name did she escape?” _She killed three men._ Walking over to the other side of the bed, “I don’t know. She collapsed soon after she got here.”

Korra looks up at me from her position next to (Y/N), and I order firmly, “you’re going to heal her.” The young Avatar nods her head adamantly, “of course Lin.” Tenzin walks further into the room and takes a seat next to the injured firebender, taking her still hand in his, “I’m glad your safe.” I glare at the gesture, no matter how seemingly innocent. Uncomfortable at anyone else touching her, especially Tenzin, I huff, “get out Tenzin, and let Korra do what she needs to do.” Unfazed by my harsh demeanor, he releases her hand, and gets up from the bed to make his way to the living room.

I’m looking at the unconscious firebender on my bed, while Korra grabs a bowl of water to heal her injuries. _I can’t believe she fought off mecha-tanks and escaped three chi-blockers in the condition she’s in_. Korra comes back with a large bowl of water, setting it on my nightstand, “Chief, can you help me remove her clothes?” My heart jumps at the question and my eyes snap up to the young Avatar, “what?” The waterbender gives me a confused look, motioning at her top half, “uh...her shirt and stuff. It needs to come off so I can assess her injuries.” My eyes lock back onto the sleeping detective, “of course.”

Korra lifts her shoulders slightly to help me remove her blood red jacket. As I place her jacket at the edge of the bed, the Avatar lays (Y/N) back down softly and begins to unbutton her crimson vest. She undoes the last button, then there’s a knock at the door, “Korra, can I speak to you for a moment?” She looks towards the closed door, turning back to me she voices, “can you remove the rest? I’ll be right back.”

Before I can even answer, she’s out the door to talk to Tenzin. I look back at the detective and take a deep breath. _Pull it together Lin. She’s hurt. Nothing inappropriate about it. She’s just unconscious._ I roll my eyes at my inner thoughts. Sitting down next to her, I go to undo her tie and unbutton her jet-black dress shirt, and I get to the last button, expecting to see bindings, but I’m confronted with her undershirt instead. _Why on earth does she wear so many layers? She’s a hundred degrees all the time._ I carefully lift her, sliding the vest and dress shirt down her arms. Looking at her exposed limbs, I see she has two matching deep purple, nearly black, bruises on her arms. _Probably from the giant metal claw_. I shake my head and set the other items of clothing atop her jacket. _Last layer._ I take a deep breath, and gently lift her into a sitting position, but this time I lean her on my shoulder so I can pull the undershirt over her head. As I lay her back down, I gasp in semi-horror and shock. She has a deep diagonal jagged scar across her entire torso. My eyes flick back up the unconscious firebender’s face. _What in spirit’s name have you been through (Y/N)?_

Hypnotized by her scarred chest, I unconsciously reach out to trace my fingers over the rough flesh, starting at her hip and follow it across her defined stomach. _Even asleep she feels like there’s a raging fire underneath her skin._ The sound of Korra returning pulls me from my hypnosis, and I quickly remove my hand, just before reaching her black bindings. She walks over and emits the same gasps I did at the sight of her chest. Distracted by her scar, I hadn’t noticed the rest of her body riddled in old scars and fresh bruises of different shades and colors. _It feels like an invasion of privacy_.

I hear Korra sniff lightly next to me, looking over, I see the young Avatar’s tear fall from her normally joyful eyes and down her cheek. She rubs away her stray tear, “she’s just so beat up Chief. I’m scared to see how she looks on the inside.” I turn back to look at (Y/N), “I know, but she needs you.” Korra nods her head and bends the water from the bowl, making it glow. I see the detective’s face contort in pain as she tries to heal her internal injuries. I have to leave. I can’t watch her in pain.

I walk out into my living room and see Tenzin sitting on my couch, with his blue arrowed head in his hands. He feels me enter the room and looks up at me with defeated tired eyes, “how is she?” I continue to stare at him curiously, “she’s pretty beat up, Korra is checking her internal injuries now.” He sighs and leans back into the couch, “I have to tell the kids,” he stands to head towards the phone, “they’ve been worried sick. We all have.” As he dials home, I walk over to my couch and sit, anxiously waiting for Korra to finish. I can hear Tenzin’s conversation, “Pema, tell the kids that (Y/N)’s going to be okay. Miraculously, she made her way to Lin’s,” I can hear the loud sign of relief from my seat on the couch, “I know. I don’t know how yet, but none of that matters right now. She’s safe. So, tell the kids…” he pauses for a moment before continuing, “no, I don’t know when she’ll be home, but if the kids give you trouble about staying up for her, then tell them they can sleep in (Y/N)’s room. She won’t mind and that should put them more at ease.”

I’m listening to half the conversation and all I can think is that they must really love her. _I don’t have anyone who cares for me like that._ I think back to the pro-bending arena and Sato’s mansion, then turn to look at the hallway leading to my room… _maybe I do._ Tenzin finally hangs up and makes his way back to his previous seat on the opposite couch. We’re sitting there in restless silence, and I hear the airbender clear his throat, “I didn’t know you and the detective were close?” I arch an eyebrow at his insinuation, as he continues nervously, “I mean, I’ve never seen you…” he fumbles over his words, “…she knows where you live and…” I cross my arms, annoyed at his flustering, “she doesn’t, or didn’t.” He looks genuinely puzzled, “but then how—” Frustrated at his attempt to find sense of it all, I interrupt, “I don’t _know_ Tenzin. She just showed up.” That finally sends him back into silence.

We sit there quietly, but I can’t stop thinking about that enormous scar. Breaking the silence again, “Tenzin,” with my least abrasive tone, I ask, “what happened to her?” He looks at me quizzically, “what do you mean? We were there Lin, Hiroshi—” I stop him, “no, what happened to her chest? Her scar.” A look of realization washes over his face and then morphs into a certain pained softness, with a low voice, he finally speaks, “that’s not my story to tell Lin. I’m sorry.” I simply nod in understanding and train my eyes ahead, not necessarily looking at anything, mainly lost in my thoughts. _It must’ve been bad_.

My concentration is broken by Korra’s presence, and she looks exhausted. _Were her injuries really that bad?_ Tenzin and I stand from the couches quickly, “how is she Korra?” She looks over at her master and sighs, “she has two broken ribs, and one was nearly shattered. It took me awhile to align the pieces back together to fuse them.” My heart races as she finishes her report, “her entire lower back is nearly black, most likely from being slammed into something hard.” _My fall, when she caught me._ I immediately feel a sense of regret and anger for letting that mecha-suit get the best of me. _All her injuries are because of me._

Korra continues to speak, “I was able to heal most of the superficial injuries and bruises, but that shattered rib will take another session. So, for now, I have them wrapped.” She turns to me, “don’t let her move around too much. It could cause the pieces to shift and it’ll take longer for her to heal.” I nod in affirmation, but before I can speak, Tenzin addresses me, “we can take her back to Air Temple Island. You’ve already—” I turn my head to face him, “no,” answering more quickly than I intended, “like Korra said, she can’t move around to much. She’s not fit to travel. She’ll stay here.” I notice Tenzin’s inquisitive look, but then he nods, knowing my decision is final. They make their way to my front door to leave, but as I close the door, Korra turns to me, “I’ll be back tomorrow to finish healing her.” With that, I close my door shut, and make my way back to the unconscious firebender.

A few more hours pass, and I’m sitting in the chair, brought in from my office, next to my occupied bed. I’m watching the sleeping detective and going over the files she brought with her, when she begins to stir. Sitting up straight and leaning over slightly, her eyes start to open. _Finally._ She turns her head over in my direction, focusing her eyes. Once she realizes its me, she breaks into her signature smirk, “worried looks cute on you Chief,” she jokes through her hoarse voice. I can’t help but smirk in return, “and you look like crap.” _Way to go Lin, she calls you cute and you say she looks like crap. Smooth._ She attempts to laugh, but her ribs stop her, as she hisses out in pain, clutching her side, “don’t make me laugh.” I blush and mutter, “then don’t talk, but I know that near impossible for you. I was starting to enjoy the silence.” She rolls her eyes and scoffs playfully, “admit it, you missed this pretty face of mine?” Like second nature, I regain my signature scowl, and reply, “yeah, like I miss paperwork.” She lifts her hand, placing a light dramatic smack to her cheek, and turns her head at my insult, “oof, you wound me Chief.” I smile wider than I have in the past two days.

_I missed this._

* * *

I look over at the smiling Chief and I feel a sense of relief. _Thank spirits she’s okay and uninjured._ My body still aches, but not nearly as bad as before. I go to clutch my ribs when I feel a bandage and skin. _Where’s my shirt?_ Looking back at Lin, and ask curiously, “where’re my clothes?” She immediately tenses up, “Korra had to remove them to heal your injuries,” motioning to the foot of the bed, “I…she placed them there.” I give her a knowing look, “no, you said ‘I.’” Her eyes reflect her nervousness, as I catch her slip up, “you undressed me, didn’t you?” The light blush tints her cheeks, and clears her throat, “she required my assistance.” I’m laughing internally at her awkwardness, before I realize, _my scar. Shit_. My eyes open wider at the realization, and I go to touch the beginning of it on my hip. She notices my sudden shift, and follows my hand. She looks back up at me with curious eyes, but doesn’t speak. Instead, she goes to retrieve an old gray RCPD shirt from her closet. I smile at her gratefully, but I want to shower. I feel like I’ve rolled around in a trash pile all day, and probably smell like it too.

“Mind helping me up Chief,” I ask while extending my hand out. She looks at my stretched arm, “why? Korra said you needed to rest.” I roll my eyes, “yes, and I will, but I desperately need a shower,” then grin, knowing how to get what I want, “unless you’re going to bathe me yourself?” Her eyes open wide as she speaks, reaching for my hand, “showers that way,” pointing to the door next to her dresser. _Too easy_. I nod my head amusingly, and make my way to the bathroom door slowly, giving her a quick wink before shutting it.

I remove the remainder of my clothes gradually, turn the shower on as hot as it will go, and step under the refreshing stream. The boiling water rejuvenates my muscles and I instantly feel less stiff. Aside from my aching ribs, the rest of my body feels almost back to normal. With the water running down my face, I whisper, “Korra is one hell of a healer. Thanks, Katara.” Finally satisfied with my now clean body, I step out of the shower, and grab the towel hanging from the wall. I look in the mirror and my mind flashes back to the three chi-blockers I killed. _I have to tell Lin._ My chest tightens at the thought. _What will she think of me now?_ I slowly trace my raised scar on my chest. _And she saw this. I’m not ashamed, but I’m afraid she’ll ask how I got it, and that’s not a conversation I’m up to sharing. Eventually, just not now._ I let out a strangled sigh and finish drying off.

Exiting the bathroom, I see Lin left me the RCPD shirt from the closet and black RCPD shorts to change into. _Whoever says Lin Beifong doesn’t have a heart is clearly mistaken._ The shorts are a little tighter than I’m used to, but they’re comfortable. It takes me longer than normal to bind my breasts, and I need to take a second to catch my breath before I can continue getting dressed. _I hate rib injuries._ Looking down at the medical wrap on the bed I mutter, “damn, I forgot I have to wrap my ribs too.” Before having a chance to wrap them, I hear the door click open.

* * *

Assuming the detective was still in the shower, I open the door to my bedroom and freeze at the sight of the firebender in a state of undress. She’s in my tight black RCPD shorts and her black bindings. _Why the hell did I give her those shorts?_ I blush at accidentally walking in on her getting dressed. I just came for the files I left on my bed. Still frozen in my doorway, she turns her head to the side, noticing me, “hey Chief.” She sounds more rested after taking a shower, “since you’re here, would you mind helping me wrap my ribs?” I gulp at her request, “sure,” uttering more confident than I felt. Walking further into the room, I grab the medical wrap from the bed as she turns to face me.

I can’t help but stare at her scar. I hear her clear her throat slightly, looking into her incredibly close gold eyes, and I feel my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment at my gawking, “sorry, I didn’t mean to...” I see her give me a soft smile, “it’s okay. It’s quite a sight,” she jokes lightly trying to relieve some of the tension I created. She continues lightly, “a part of me is having flashbacks to the precinct infirmary.” Her comment causes me to stutter, and I can feel my ears turning red, immediately blushing harder, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” but she gives me a knowing grin. Nodding her head slowly in amusement, “sure, whatever you say Chief.” Getting frustrated at how she’s making me feel I snap, “do you want me to wrap your ribs or not?” Smiling, she gives me confirming nod, “yes, please.”

She steps closer to me, and my heart rate spikes. _Seriously Beifong, you can face triads and murderers without hesitation, but you can’t wrap the detective’s ribs_. Taking a breath, I begin to unwind the wrappings, and slip into Chief mode, ordering, “arms up.” She lifts them as high as her broken ribs will allow her, and I lean in to slide the fabric around her back and into my other hand. I repeat the motion a few times, refusing to look up into those reflective gold eyes, and I feel her rest her forearms on my shoulders. The action stops my movements, and I finally look up into those hypnotic eyes. She meets my gaze, staring back into my eyes, before a soft smile appears on her face.

Nervously, I ask, “what?” She maintains her soft smile and warm stare, “nothing, just admiring the most beautiful shade of jade green eyes I’ve ever seen. You don’t see a lot of those in the Fire Nation,” she answers honestly. My breath hitches at her sincere compliment and intimate proximity. Without thinking, I stand up straighter, leaning in closer, and my eyes flick down to her lips. _She’s so close._ _One more step and…_ I look back up and I can tell she noticed, but chooses to says nothing. A part of me wants to kiss her, but I panic, going with a compliment of my own instead, “you have beautiful eyes as well. They practically glow at times.” She just gives me the softest look I’ve ever seen on her and says, “a gift from my father.” Her arms are still on my shoulders, and I snap back to reality, stepping back slightly, “I’m almost done,” and go back to wrapping her ribs. My heart is pounding and I can feel the tremor in my hands. With one last wrap around her torso, her ribs are finally bound. Unable to deal with the amount of emotions she’s making me feel, I walk out of the bedroom to let her finish getting dressed.

I make it to the kitchen and release a heavy breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. _Spirits, that was close. I can’t believe I almost kissed her…I can’t believe I wanted to. She’s just so…I don’t know…comfortable?…safe? No. All I know, is that it can’t happen. She’s your friend, and doesn’t want you that way. Get a grip Beifong_. Gripping the counter, I try to regain my composure.

* * *

I’m standing in the middle of Lin’s room, watching her leave, and my mind is racing.

_What was that? Was Lin thinking about kissing me? I saw her looking at my lips, as she leaned closer. I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest. I wanted her to, but there was conflict in her eyes. Like she was unsure. I didn’t want to push her. Lin Beifong is not someone you can push. She’s like the earth she bends, she won’t move unless she wants to._

I sigh and continue getting dressed. I sit down on the edge of the bed, and lean back to give my aching ribs a break. Some time passes before I realize its been a while since I saw the Chief. I sit up slowly and make my way to the door. It’s easier to walk since Korra healed me, but still painful. Yesterday really did a number on me. I finally make it to the dinning room, connected to the kitchen, and I see Lin preparing some tea. I shuffle towards the dining room chair to lean on, when I stumble on the rug, making my ribs scream, and let out a pained grunt.

* * *

I’m in the kitchen preparing some tea, somewhat avoiding the detective, when I hear her familiar pained groan. I snap my head towards the sound and see her leaning on a chair. Forgetting the situation earlier, I rush over, placing a hand on her shoulder, “what the hell are you doing?” She looks up at me with a grimace, gripping the back of my dining room chair, “we have work to do.” I glare at her, pointing her back towards my bedroom, “no, you need to be in bed. That’s an order.” She gives me that smug grin of hers, “trying to get me into bed, are you?” I feel my face grow hot, as she attempts to chuckle at my response, “seeing as you already stripped me earlier, that would be the next logical step.” _If she wasn’t hurt, I’d punch her._ Stunned into silence by her flirting, she laughs through her crushed rib, and as she makes her way back to the hallway, she turns, “since I’m an invalid, may I have some tea?” I cross my arm over my chest, “yes, now go.” 

Once the tea is finished, I load the tray and head back into my bedroom. As I enter, I hear, “I think I like having you at my beck and call. It’s like I’m the Chief now.” I glare and her and roll my eyes, setting the tea on the nightstand, “don’t get used to it, and I’m not the Chief anymore,” I finish somewhat sadly. I feel her grab my hand and smile, “you’ll always be my Chief.” _Her Chief?_ I can feel the blush creep up my neck at her words, and turn to pour a cup of tea, before she can notice. Pouring her tea, she continues, “besides, Tarrlok and Saikhan can kiss my lightning. Tarrlok is one slimy, scheming eelsnake and Saikhan is dumber than the rocks he bends.” I laugh out loud at her harsh, but true, commentary. She attempts to chuckle along with me, despite her injuries. The tension from earlier seems to disappear. _How does she do that?_

I notice her squirm slightly on the bed, “where does it hurt?” She breathes through her nose as deep as her aching rib will let her, before answering, “everywhere. That’s what happens when you catch an armored Chief of Police from slamming into the ground, and get tossed around like a rag doll in the back of a crashing van.” My mind flashes back to the moment I realized she broke my fall and the dead chi-blockers. I want to ask her about her escape, but I’m unsure, and then her voice pulls me from the memories, its laced with apprehension, “I need to tell you something.” Her face seems disturbed at whatever it is, “okay.”

I notice she’s tugging at the thread of my blanket. _She’s nervous and doesn’t have her vest to tug on._ Waiting patiently for her to speak, I sip my tea, “I…last night…” she sits up slightly. _I’ve never seen her this nervous._ She takes as deep a breath as she could and a sip of her tea, she continues, “last night, I killed three people…three chi-blockers.” She looking at me anxiously, waiting for my response, “I know,” I say softly as I set my teacup down. Her eyes widen with shock, “you know? How?” Looking over at her, my voice softens, “Song and I got a call about Equalist activity and firebending in the Lion Turtle District. We assumed it was you because of the timing, and took an airship out there to find you.” She deflates back into my metal headboard, “you did?” Nodding my head, she looks at me with concern, “I’m sorry you had to see that, I just…I didn’t see any other way to escape. I was already injured and—” I stop her nervous rambling, “it’s okay, I understand why you did it. You had to. It was self-defense. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t?” My heart aches at my previous thoughts this morning, of a young dead firebending detective.

“Still doesn’t make it any easier, I try to avoid killing if all possible. Even in my profession. A life is still a life,” she says with an undertone of hurt. _She reminds me of Aang. Knowingly strong, but prefers to make people laugh. They would’ve gotten along well._ I smile at the thought of my Uncle and the detective getting into mischief together. Arching a brow at me, confused by my sudden smile, “what?” I shake my head, “nothing, I just think you and Avatar Aang would’ve gotten along well. You’re a lot like him.” She bristles at the compliment, “Zuko says the same thing. I wish I could’ve met him, but in a way, I guess I already have,” she laughs, referring to Korra. I laugh along with her, before letting a yawn escape. She’s giving me an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, you must be exhausted from yesterday, and now taking care of me all day. You should get some rest.” The level of concern in her voice warms my chest. _She really does care._

“I think I will,” responding as I get up to walk towards the door. Before I make it, she speaks again, “where are you going?” Confused, I turn back and point to the living room, “the couch?” The expression that crosses her face is comical, “what? Yeah right, this is your home,” she moves to try and get up, but I walk over to stop her, “what’re you doing?” Struggling to get off the bed, she grunts, “I’ve taken up enough of your time and space. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. I’ll take it.” _Is she insane?_

“You must’ve hit that hard head of yours in the crash because I’m not letting you sleep on the couch with your ribs in this condition.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looks up at me, “well, seeing as I’m nearly as stubborn as you, then I guess we’ll be sharing a bed.” My heart stops, “no.” Fluttering her eyelashes mockingly, she pats the bed, “come on Chief, I don’t bite…unless you’re into that sort of thing?” Forgetting her injuries momentarily, I shove her back onto the bed, and she yelps out in pain. Realizing what I’ve done, I spring into action, “shit! Sorry!” As I go to check on her, I feel her grab my thigh and shock me, causing my leg to give out, and I fall onto the bed next to her, groaning. Through her gritted teeth, I hear, “there, now we’re even.”

Laying on the bed next to her, rubbing my tingling leg, I huff, “you’re lucky you’re hurt or else I’d kick your ass out so fast.” She turns her head to look at me, with a strained laugh, “something tells me that’s a lie.” Narrowing my eyes at her, she continues, “come on Chief, time for bed.” I stand up and help her sit up on the mattress. I leave into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and when I come out (Y/N)’s on one side of the bed, leaving enough room for me. She’s laying on her back with her eyes closed. _Is she asleep already? Good, then I can go to the couch._ As I make my way to the bedroom door, I hear, “don’t make me get up and shock you again Chief.” I can’t help but grin at her very real and playful threat. 

Walking over to the bed, I turn off the bedroom lights and slip underneath the sheets next to her. I try to maintain as much distance as I can, and lay on my side, facing away from her. After a moment, she whispers softly, “goodnight Lin.” Her breathing slows and I can tell she’s asleep. I turn to lay on my side, facing her, and I can’t help but stare at her as she sleeps, “goodnight (Y/N).” The pained expression that had been present on her face most of the day is gone, replaced by one of peace. I couldn’t sleep earlier because of the missing detective, but now that she’s here, my eyes begin to feel heavy. Exhaustion finally overtakes me, and I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more backstory, but hopefully it's still satisfying. Enjoy!

_ Previously: _

_…I couldn’t sleep earlier because of the missing detective, but now that she’s here, my eyes begin to feel heavy. Exhaustion finally overtakes me, and I fall asleep._

_Ugh, don’t want to get up. Wait, what is that? It’s so warm…and soft._ My eyes shoot open with realization, and I’m staring at the neck of the sleeping detective. Her head is tilted to the side, with her cheek resting on my hairline. I look down and see my legs intertwined with her bent ones, one slightly underneath her thigh and the other across the top of her leg closest to me. My hand is under her loaned gray shirt, barely touching the wrapping of her bound ribs. _Oh shit_.

I glance at the clock over her and it’s nearly six in the morning. _Good, maybe I can slip away before she wakes up._ I go to remove my hand from underneath her shirt, and she begins to stir. _Fuck_. I stop my movements, afraid of waking her. Then I feel it, her hand is on my lower back, pulling me closer, and my heart is pounding. _How the hell am I going to get out of this without waking her up?_ I try to remove my hand again, but she moves her warm hand from my lower back to my bare hip, effectively pinning me into her side further, nearly half on top of her. My shirt rose while I was sleeping, and now I can feel the warmth radiating from her hand onto my hip. _Spirits, this is why I didn’t want to share a bed._ Her breathing is steady, indicating she’s still asleep.

Trying to remove my hand once again, I make it to her lower stomach before her other hand comes up and grasps mine lightly. _Fuck, she’s awake._ I freeze, not wanting to face those intense golden eyes and our current situation, but nothing happens. I look up slightly, and she’s still asleep. I sigh a breath of relief, but I’m still stuck. I’m trying to think a way out of this, but she starts to stir again. _Oh no._ She shifts slightly towards my body, bending her leg up, and her solid thigh meets the apex of my legs, putting pressure against my center. _Seriously?_ I can feel the heat from her bare thigh through my pants, instinctively rolling my hips, and I feel myself grow hot with embarrassment. _Stop acting like a hormonal teenager and pull yourself together Beifong!_

Trapped against her body, I look back up at the slumbering firebender and she looks so peaceful. Her face is pain free, her mouth is slightly open, and I can feel her slow breathing hitting my forehead. _Her lips look so soft._ The urge to kiss her comes back and I slide my hand from her stomach to stroke the side of her face lightly, and my heart stops. _I need to get away from her before I do something stupid._ Taking my trembling fingers, I gently grab the warm hand on my hip and place it behind me. _Now, my legs._ Slowly, I slide my leg off from hers and attempt to sit up, without waking the detective. I make it half way, before I hear a tired groan. _She’s awake._

Then I hear a drowsy whisper, “mornings are evil.” Turning back, I see her eyes are still closed. Silently pleading she won’t open her eyes, I utter, “go back to sleep, it’s still early.” Her eyes remain close, and simply murmurs back, “you don’t have to tell me twice.” I can’t help but smile at her response, as she turns her head the opposite direction, falling back asleep within seconds. _Thank spirits._

I’ve finally managed to untangle myself and head to the bathroom for a much-needed cold shower. I’m letting the cold water run down my heated skin, and even though I woke up in that compromising position, it was the best night’s sleep I’d had in years. _It feels nice to wake up next to someone…or maybe it’s just because it’s the young firebender._ Stepping out of the bathroom, I see the detective is still asleep. It’s now seven forty-five in the morning, and I decide to let her sleep, she’s been through a lot the past couple days. We all have.

I walk into the kitchen to prepare some tea, and go to the refrigerator to find something to eat. I realize I hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. Opening my fridge, it’s basically bare. _Dammit._ I’m always at work and hardly have time to cook. All I have is some milk, a few eggs, and some leftover takeout, that’s probably no good. I reach in and pull out the few eggs I have, tossing the old takeout into the trash. _I really need to go to the store._ Cooking my eggs, I look over into the dining room, and see some of the files the detective brought over. _How did she even get those? I really need to ask her how the hell she got here._ I finish my pathetic breakfast, and pick up some of the Equalists files to go over.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, and groan. _I wonder what time Korra will be here to finish healing me? I fucking hate being useless._ I turn my head over to the clock on the nightstand, its nine in the morning. _Wow, I usually never sleep past six, but in my defense, I was nearly crushed to death by the Chief._ Gripping my still aching ribs, I sit up and finally realize Lin isn’t in the room. _She must be in the living room._ Slowly, I make my way to the bathroom to relieve my full bladder. Once I’m finish, I make my way towards the living room, and see the Chief sitting on the couch going through some of the files I made Song steal. _I have to remember to get that man a gift basket._

“Morning Chief,” greeting her happily, but I see her go stiff at the sound of my voice. _That’s weird._ Looking up from the files, she replies back, “morning,” before going back to flipping through the file she’s reading. _Okay, she’s acting strange_. Making my way over to the couch, trying to break the tension, I ask, “how’d you sleep?”

Again, I see her tense up, and I squeeze my brows in confusion. She doesn’t look up at me, and forces out a rough, “fine.” Taking a seat on the couch across from her, I hesitantly question, “everything okay Lin? You seem…edgier than usual.” Finally, she looks up at me, with her signature emotionless Beifong stare, “in case you’ve forgotten Detective, I still have five officers to find.”

Taken back by her harsh response, and the use of my formal title, I don’t respond, and simply nod my head in acknowledgement. Briefly, I see a flash of guilt overtake her eyes, but its quickly covered again by her normal scowl.

Before, I can dig a little further at her abrasive behavior, there’s a knock at the door. She gets up, to answer the door, and it’s Korra. I hear the young Avatar, “morning Chief! I know it’s a little early, but I thought it best to heal (Y/N) as soon as possible.” I smile at the waterbender’s concern, and greet her, “morning kid.” Giving me a genuine smile, she walks over to me, “hey, you look way better than you did yesterday, not as near death. Looks like the Chief is taking good care of you.” I chuckle lightly, but wince, at her bluntness, “she sure has, but don’t tell anyone. They might think she’s gone soft,” and send a small wink towards the Chief.

Her scowl breaks slightly, with a tug of the corner of her lips. I see Korra holding two bags, and ask, “come bearing gifts?” Looking down at the bags, she jumps onto the couch, “oh yeah! I brought you some change of clothes and Pema made you guys some food…a lot actually.” My stomach growls at the mention of food, “bless that woman, I’m starving.” She laughs loudly, and hands me the bag, “I figured.” Lin sits back onto the couch and goes back to her files. _I wonder what’s bothering her besides her officers? We were fine yesterday._

Once I’m done eating, which is relativity quickly since I basically inhaled whatever I could get my hands on, Korra claps her hands and stands from the couch, “alright, let’s do to this. You ready?” I groan at the thought, “no.” She helps me stand from the couch, and we head into the Chief’s bedroom.

* * *

I’m sitting there reading over files, but I’m not retaining anything. I can’t help but think about how I’ve been treating the firebender. Ever since our compromising position this morning, my emotions have been all over the place and I don’t care for it. I feel out of control, and when I heard her voice, I retreated into my normally brusque tone. _Why does she have to be so frustratingly charming!?_ Lost in my conflicting thoughts, I hear a shout, “ow! Korra!”

Jumping up from the couch, I burst into my bedroom and see the Avatar and the half-dressed detective struggling, “will you sit still!? I have to—” (Y/N) interrupts her, trying to escape her grasp, “no! go away! I thought you were supposed to be healing me, not torturing me!?” The frustrated waterbender retorts, “it’s bone! What’d you expect, a massage!?”

I see the detective roll her eyes, as Korra continues, “Spirits, you’d think someone who escaped mecha-tanks and chi-blockers, wouldn’t be such a baby!” I’m standing there looking back and forth at their childish squabbling, and can’t help but laugh internally. _Even when acting like a five-year-old, she’s cute. No, she’s not cute._ Korra finally notices me, and huffs, “Chief, will you please knock her out?” Letting a small smirk poke through, I walk into the room and crack my knuckles, “gladly, she’s been a pain in the ass.”

The look on the young firebender’s face is priceless, “you wouldn’t?” Putting my hands on my hips, I cock an eyebrow, “wouldn’t I? You shocked me last night.” I see her eyes narrow at me, and Korra whips her head back to (Y/N) exasperated, “you shocked the Chief!? How are you still breathing?” Going on the defensive again, she blurts, “why are you yelling at me!?” pointing at me, “she’s the one who shoved me onto the bed, nearly breaking my rib again!” Blushing at how that sounded, Korra looks at me with a shocked expression, I shrug and cross my arms, “she deserved it.”

The detective grunts and lays back down, as the Avatar smirks, “I’m sure she did.” Crossing her arms, laying on the bed, and staring at the ceiling, the firebender pouts, “that’s great, gang up on the cripple. It’s not like a saved one of your asses at Sato’s mansion,” and raises her voice sarcastically, as she continues, “which is why I’m like this in the first place.”

I roll my eyes at her grumbling, while Korra bends the water from the bowl, and puts her hands up towards the grumpy detective, “ready?” I see her look at Korra from the corner of her eyes, “no.” The Avatar glares at her, and the firebender huffs in annoyance, uncrossing her arms to let her finish.

Leaning against my doorframe watching, (Y/N) grits through the last of her healing session, and then pipes up, “do I get a lollipop?” Korra laughs, shaking her head, “no, because you were fighting me, like Meelo at bath time.” The detective grins, rolling her eyes, “shame.” She stands from the bed and twists her torso, testing out her newly healed ribs, “a little sore, but good as new, thanks kid. Sorry for being a pain in the ass.”

Still laughing, the young waterbender goes over to the detective, giving her a tight hug, “I’m just glad you’re okay. You had us scared for a second.” Leaning back, she gives her a soft smile, “don’t worry about me, you have enough on your plate. Besides, I got the Chief,” sending me a quick wink, “I’m good.” My heart warms at the truthfulness in her voice. _I shouldn’t have let this morning get to me._

She puts her arm around Korra’s and leads her to the door, as I step aside, I hear, “come on, the least I can do is make you some tea before you go.” She nods and lets the detective lead her into the living room. Following them, the waterbender sits on the couch, and she orders, “sit tight kid, I’ll be right back,” and she heads to the kitchen.

Sitting across from Korra, a moment of silence passes between us, before she speaks, “thank you for taking care of (Y/N) Lin.” Shocked by her sudden gratitude, she continues, “I know she’s jokes about her injuries and stuff, but…she pushes herself for the sake of others. It’s nice to know someone tough like you can put her in her place when she needs it. Like now, if she hadn’t stayed here, I know she would’ve left Air Temple Island to search for those missing officers.”

 _She’s right, just after a few hours of sleep, the injured firebender said we still had work to do, even though she was in pain._ Unsure of how to handle the Avatar’s appreciation, I simply cross my arms over my chest, and nod my head in response.

* * *

Preparing our tea, I’m thankful Korra showed up when she did. It seemed to break whatever tension there was between me and Lin. Walking back into the living room, with a tray of tea, they’re both sitting in silence, “yikes, should I turn the radio on or something? Feels like a morgue in here.” Korra laughs at my quip, and I see Lin roll her eyes. I set the tea down onto the table and pour everyone a cup, deciding to sit in the armchair aside the two couches.

As I take a sip, letting the burning tea coat my throat, Korra looks over at me, holding her untouched tea in her hands, “(Y/N)…” I look at her anxious blue eyes, “yeah kid?” Nervously, she asks, “how’d you get that scar on your chest?” I freeze. The Chief hisses sharply at her inquiry, “ _Korra_.” The younger Avatar squeaks, “sorry…sorry, just forget I asked,” and looks back down at her cup of tea. _She always was direct_. Looking over, I see Lin’s glaring daggers at the young girl, “it’s okay Chief, she’s always been the curious type. Why do you think she gets into so much trouble?” Korra grumbles into her tea, “not that much trouble,” and finally takes a drink.

Leaning back into the chair, I take a breath, “I got the scar, you both have observed, while I was working undercover for the United Forces, in a moderately sized city, that ran along a mountainside and vast forest in the Earth Kingdom. I was actually working with Commander Bumi.”

Korra lights up, “what? Seriously? I wonder what that was like?” Laughing at the thought of normally happy and fun Bumi, I say, “it’s basically working with the same Bumi you know now. Not much changes when he’s in uniform.” Lin’s looking at me apprehensively, as I continue, “there was a group of earth and metalbenders, along with some highly skilled non-benders, called The Ravagers. They were a violent and vicious group of bandits that prowled the mountainside and forest, hitting gold, food, and weapons transports. Anything they could sell or use, they hit, and they killed a lot of innocent people along the way.”

Looking up, Korra is fixed on my story with engrossed eyes, hanging on my every word, and the Chief’s are unmoving, drilling into my golden eyes. Taking another deep breath, I continue, “the local authorities hadn’t been able to get anywhere close to apprehending them, so they called the United Forces for help. Bumi was the one assigned to the mission, and under the suggestions of one of his officers, they sent one of their own metalbenders undercover, to try and infiltrate this group. He didn’t last two weeks, until they discovered him, and killed him.” I hear Korra gasp in shock, “that’s awful.”

Grimacing from the memory of the report, “it was. He was near unrecognizable. They were only able to identify him from the birthmark on his ankle.” Telling the story starts to make my blood boil, and I have to take another deep breath. Finally, the Chief speaks, “you don’t have to continue Detective,” and I look at her with appreciative eyes, “it’s okay Chief, but thank you.”

I take another gulp of my tea and carry on, “even after his officer was killed, Bumi was having trouble tracking this group, so he contacted General Iroh for assistance. Somewhere along the line, Bumi suggested he ask Fire Lord Izumi to lend me out to them for this mission. Iroh eventually agreed and contacted his mother. I wasn’t on a special assignment, at the time, when Izumi approached me with their request. I told her I’d look into the files and see if there was anything I could do to help. They were awful, and only getting bolder, so I accepted.”

Clenching my fist at the memory of the awful things these people had done, I grit through my teeth, “I didn’t want any more innocent people getting hurt or killed because of these bastards.” Korra is basically on the edge of her seat now, but the Chief is still sitting ramrod straight, with her Beifong scowl, tea untouched, “once I reported to Bumi and Iroh, they debriefed me on the current situation, along with known members, and we decided to try to get someone on the inside again. Bumi was severely against it, because of what happened with his officer, but I insisted, and a part of me wishes I hadn’t. I was to go undercover as a non-bender.”

Korra nearly shouts, “what!? You went undercover without your bending!? Why?” I give her a small smile at her worried outburst, “my flames are blue. Using them would’ve made me unique, and unique draws attention. Therefore, traceable.” I see her nod her head in understanding, “oh…right.”

Realizing my cup is empty, I stand to refill it, before getting back to my story, “before making my way to the small city, I told them that under no circumstances were the local authorities to know who I was or what I was doing there. I was on my own. Bumi and Iroh had set up a small command center within the city limits, in order to act quickly, should I get any useful information or something goes badly. Considering my scar, it was a smart decision.”

I can sense the two women’s hearts quicken with my words, “eventually, after three weeks, I was able to get a meeting with one of their recruiters. I was with them for almost nine months, and it was test after test; stealing, robbing, fighting, getaway driver, and so forth. You name it, and I’ve probably done it. For nine months I was a hardened criminal, and I hated every minute of it. They were trying to see how long I’d last, and how far I was willing to go.”

Letting out a shaky breath, I pause for a moment. Lin’s voice brings me back to the moment, “Detective?” I look over at her, and see concern in her eyes, but give her a reassuring smile, even though the next part of my story makes me want to vomit, “I’m okay. This next part is just where things get intense.”

I take another drink of my tea, to try and quell my nerves, and speak, “at the ten-month mark, I finally got a sit-down with their leader, Akeno. He was impressed by my skills and had a job for me, to finally prove my worth. This man…no, this monster was as evil as they come. Worse than anyone I’d ever dealt with. A complete and genuine psychopath. He felt nothing.” Korra lifts her legs up onto the couch, in a lotus position, and her blue eyes are completely fixed on me.

Pushing through my story, I continue, “unbeknownst to me, there was a local detective making headway in his case to stop these remorseless bandits. He was setting up false transports, and arresting the members who decided to ambush them. Their numbers began to take a hit from these elaborate traps, and was getting in the way. He was simply doing his job, and he was doing it well.” With a childlike voice, I hear Korra, “did he order you to kill him?”

My heart jumps at her question and I sit back in the chair, leaning my head against its soft fabric, unable to look the metalbender or waterbender in the face, and almost whisper, “no…he ordered me to kill his family.”

As they both gasp, I can feel the tears threaten to overtake my eyes, but force them back. Staring at the ceiling," Akeno wanted to send a message to anyone that attempted to stop them or get in their way, and the price they’d pay was their family. The detective had a wife, ten-year-old daughter, six-year-old son, and his 80-year-old mother living with him. I was tasked to kill them, while the detective was on shift.”

Lifting my head from the back of the chair, I feel my body heat up, “I knew, right then and there, I had to get out and report their plan to Iroh and Bumi, but they were watching me like fire-hawks. I couldn’t get away.”

Korra moves closer to me, on the edge of her couch, “what did you do?” I look over at Lin, and I can see the sorrow in her emerald eyes, and I lock mine with hers, “I did the only thing I could, I had to pretend to go along with their plan and accept.”

Unable to meet those jade eyes anymore, I stare at my teacup, “the next night, we loaded into a stolen van, from one of out transport hits the previous day, and make our way to the detective’s home in the city. With me, was Akeno, his right hand, and two other devout, coldblooded members. I was terrified; for myself and for the detective’s family.”

Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I take another sip of my tea, “my stomach was in knots. I knew I’d have to use my bending to stop them, but I was outnumbered and without any backup privy to their plan.”

Turning to Korra, I utter, “you’re lucky to have your friends Korra. Someday, they just might save your life when you do something stupid, like I did.” The Chief speaks up angrily, “you didn’t do anything stupid; you were trying to stop those bastards.” I give her a small nod in gratitude at her defending me, “she’s right (Y/N), you were trying to do the right thing.”

Smiling ruefully, I continue, “it’s late when we arrive at the house, and I can sense four people inside. We split off into two teams, Akeno, his right hand, and myself take the front door, and the other two took the back. Flanking the door with his right hand, Akeno kicks it in and the wife screams, picking up her son and pinning her daughter to her side, petrified. The detective’s mother was on the other side of the room, and yells for them to run to the backdoor, and that’s when the other two burst in.”

I set my teacup down onto the table, afraid I might shatter it in my tightening grip, “I knew I had to act fast. Thankfully, I had my bending up my sleeve, or else, I don’t think I could’ve taken them all at once. The two bandits, at the backdoor, begin to make their way to the wife and kids, and before they could reach them, I struck them with two full force bolts of lightning, and they dropped dead instantly. After that, all hell broke loose.”

Shifting in the chair anxiously, I push through, “Earth, metal, and fire were flying everywhere, and I ordered the detective’s family to run into the furthest room in the house. Akeno’s right hand was a considerably skilled non-bender, who’s preferred weapon were dual hook swords. At the right angle, they could slice rock. My favored weapon is my dual broadswords, like Zuko. He’s the one who trained me. At some point in our battle, our swords connected long enough for me to send another powerful current of lightning through them, launching him through the living room window.”

Korra’s leaning on the armrest of the couch, enraptured by my story. Lin’s tea is still untouched," it was just me and Akeno now, injured and frightened, he began to bend the scale shaped metal on his forearm guards, in fast circular motions. It was like whirlwind of metal. While I’m trying to dodge his metalbending with my broadswords, the detective runs through his broken-down door, seeing the chaos we’ve created in his home. Within that split second,” emphasizing with the near pinch of my fingers," Akeno sends one of his vertical razor-sharp pieces of metal towards the shocked detective.”

I see Lin’s hands, resting on her thighs, clench, “I sprint over, step in front of him, and raise my swords in an ‘x’ formation above my head,” enacting with the crossing of my forearms, “but his metal slices right through them, and slashes me across my entire chest, nearly cutting me in half,” tracing the hidden scar beneath my shirt. The Chief’s knuckles have turned white, and Korra mumbles, “spirits.”

Pausing for a moment, to collect myself, I power through, “instantly, I collapse onto the floor. I can feel my blood pouring out of me onto the wood floor, and the warm living room air washing over my gaping wound.” Shivering at this next portion, “laying onF the ground paralyzed, in a pool of my own blood, I can see Akeno smiling at me. Then he bends a shard of metal into the frozen detective’s chest, pinning him to the wall. Due to losing so much blood, in such a quick amount of time, my body starts to go into shock. It was the first time I ever felt cold.”

Glancing at both of the speechless women, “I feel my approaching unconsciousness, but can see him make his way to the back room the family ran into, but there’s nothing I can do. Then I feel a blast of heat fly over me, and I’m blinded for a moment. When I open my eyes, I see Iroh bending Akeno into the wall, burning him, and he charges Iroh. I’m blinded again, and open them to see Iroh bending a thick bolt of lightning into Akeno’s chest, and he falls to the ground, dead.”

I can feel the metalbenders heart racing, and I feel horrible at making her feel this way, “As Iroh checks to clear the house, I hear Bumi yelling at his soldiers, but I can’t make out what he’s saying; my hearing was fading. However, it’s the first time I witnessed a Bumi I’ve never seen before. He was the most intimidating I’d ever seen him, any and all joking and sarcasm was gone. Replaced with pure focus.

I gulp roughly, “then it morphed into absolute fear, and I see his pale blue eyes. I see him mouthing for a healer as he runs over to me. He’s kneeling over me, screaming my name, but I can’t hear him. That’s the last thing I see, before everything goes black.”

Korra looks like she might throw up, and I instantly feel hundred times worse, “the next thing I know, I’m waking up in the South Pole, with an ungroomed Bumi by my side. He took me to Katara for the best healing available. I soon learn that I was unconscious for two weeks. Katara spent a long time healing me, and Bumi felt like it was his fault. He was the once who requested my help in the first place.”

Attempting to joke, “there’s a happy ending, I promise,” but I’m met with silence.” _Yikes, I’m one hell of a storyteller._ “Down the line, I learn that the detective miraculously survived his wounds. I was so relieved. I felt like I hadn’t failed. Eventually, when I was well enough to travel, I went back to the Fire Nation, and Izumi ordered me to take time off. I took six months, and traveled the Fire Nation, regaining my strength. How do you think I got the nickname The Phoenix? I started out weak, and came out on top, undefeated.” flexing my arms slightly and winking at the frozen ladies. Korra finally manages and light scoff, and I smile. _The Chief is now unreadable. I’m going to give this woman nightmares, Beifong or not._

Wrapping it up, “I went back to work in tip-top shape, and continued my duties. Zuko was concerned with my return, but I told him work helps me cope. He understood, and never questioned it again. Overall, everything turned out better than it could have. I was just grateful to be alive and no one innocent was killed. Point for the good guys.” Korra chuckles, and I’m glad I’m comforting the disturbed Avatar. 

Peaking over at Lin, she remains as still as a statue, “I don’t like killing, but I don’t regret my actions. I slept better knowing they couldn’t hurt anymore people.”

Finally, Korra speaks, “that’s just...that’s indescribable. (Y/N), I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” I wave her off and lean back into the couch, “don’t be kid. Like I said, everything turned out the best way possible, considering the odds.”

I look over at Lin again and she’s still silent. Korra sighs, “I just can’t believe you survived all that, you’re amazing.” I chuckle self-consciously, “I’m not amazing kid, if it hadn’t been for Iroh and Bumi getting there when they did, I’d have been a goner.” Suddenly Lin gets up and goes to the kitchen, and I can sense her heart beat, it’s racing. Korra and I look at each other at the Chief’s hasty exit, “I’ll be right back,” and I leave the young waterbender in the living room.  
  
I get to the kitchen and she’s is gripping the counter, “Lin?” I see her shoulders tense at my presence, “are you okay?” She turns to looks at me, “I’m fine.” I know she’s not, “I’m sorry my story upset you,” I look down at the floor, “I know it’s not a pleasant story and hard to stomach.” I hear her sigh and look up, “it’s not that. Yes, it was horrible, but...”

I look at her curiously, “but what?” Putting her hands on her hips, with a softer voice, “ I thought you looked bad when you knocked on my door, but having seen your scar...imagining you cut open like that...it..” she struggles with her words, “I know Lin, it definitely wasn’t pretty. For Bumi to be as serious as he was, you know it was bad, but I’m okay. I’m alive and stronger than ever.”

I smile at her, “plus side to not dying, I got to meet and befriend the esteemed Chief of Police of Republic City, and the Avatar. If that was my way to you guys, then that’s just another bonus for me.” I finally pull a smile and blush from the Chief. _Yes, good. Smiling, not ‘I just killed your winged lemur.’_

* * *

_How the fuck is she able to turn a horrible and tense situation, into seeming like its so trivial. She was nearly cut in half, and she’s looking at it like it was meant to be. Who the fuck is this woman?_

Interrupting our small moment, and my near heart attack, Korra comes in to announce she was heading out. The firenbender gives me a little grin, and turns to escort Korra out of my apartment. I remain in the kitchen, attempting not to lose my shit. I hear the front door shut, and prepare for the detective’s presence, but it never appeared. _What the hell? Where is she?_ I use my seismic sense, and see she’s sitting at the dining room table. I walk over quietly, to peer into the next room, and she’s going over the Equalist files...at least, I thought I was quiet. 

Flipping a page in the file, she cocks her head, “pull up a chair Chief,” motioning to the one next to her. I freeze at being caught, but am able to regain my signature scowl.

_I’m screwed._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously the best, like wow. Your comments are just *mwah* beautiful, and very much appreciated.

_ Previously: _

_…_ _Flipping a page in the file, she cocks her head, “pull up a chair Chief,” motioning to the one next to her. I freeze at being caught, but am able to regain my signature scowl. I’m screwed._

After sending Korra on her way, and leaving Lin in the kitchen, I grab the files the Chief left on the coffee table, and head to the dining room. Setting down the files, I pull out a chair.

_I definitely wasn’t prepared for Korra to dive into my scar so quickly, but best to rip it off like a bloodsucking leech. It was so horrible, even the normally stoic Chief needed a breather. Her heart was pounding nearly the entire time I was telling them what happened. Then I followed her into the kitchen, and it went beating ten times faster. I unpacked a lot today, better give the earthbender some room to breathe. She doesn’t do well with onslaughts of emotion, and if my story was anything, it was emotional._

Then, from the corner of my eye, I notice a small movement from the kitchen doorway, and I grin on the inside. Flipping to the next page in the file, I angle my head towards the empty chair next to me, “pull up a chair Chief.” I don’t even have to look at her to know she visibly tensed at me noticing her peering around the corner.

She walks over to her dining room table, takes a seat in the chair I motioned to, and I smile internally. _Apparently, the Chief can take orders too._ Without looking up from my papers, I hand her a separate Equalists file for her to read. She takes it without question, and flips it open, but doesn’t start reading. _She’s watching me._ Flicking through my file, I finally look up at her and tease, “something on my face Chief?”

Her scowl doesn’t falter, instead she answers with her own question, “who are you?” _That was definitely not the response I was expecting._ Confused, I tilt my head to the side, “what do you mean? You know who I am? What you see, is what you get Chief.”

She crosses her arms and leans on the table, “no, there are times when I think I finally figured you out, and then you reveal things,” referring to my story, “or you say things like that,” motioning to the kitchen, “and I have to start all over again.” _Is she confused that I actually enjoy her company and consider her a friend?_

Still perplexed, I lean back in my chair, “I’m still not sure what you’re looking for Chief. Like I said, what you see, is what you get. I’ve only ever been honest with you. I’ve never held back.” _This is a new side of Lin I’m seeing, the emotionally open side, instead of her closed off one. It’s almost as nerve-racking as a serious Bumi…almost._

Staring at the table, she sounds puzzled, “that’s what I don’t get, why do you trust me so much? I never did anything to deserve it. Not like you have, with me. You’ve saved my ass three times already, and I haven’t done anything for you except punch you in the face.” The memory of that night, gets me to laugh fully. _Finally, I can laugh without it feeling like someone’s stabbing me in my lung._

Following her example, I lean on the table, “Lin, let me ask you something.” She looks up at me unsure, and I smile warmly, “what do you think I want from you?” Her eyes widen momentarily, before looking back at her fidgeting hands, “…I don’t know.” _Lin Beifong doesn’t fidget. She’s genuinely confused._

Her answer saddens me, and I reach out to grab her forearm lightly. She tenses up, and those sharp jade green eyes shoot up, watching my every move, “Lin, I don’t spend time with you, or did those things I did to protect you, because I want something from you.”

Sitting up straight, making my hand fall from her forearm, and sounding exasperated, she huffs, “then why?” Her scowl is back, “why do you insist on spending time with me when you don’t have to? I’m not exactly the friendliest.” Scooting closer to the table, smiling at her dumbfoundedly, and laugh, “because I like you Lin. Why is that so hard to believe?” I see her cheeks turn pink, before muttering, “but, why?”

_I didn’t realize she was so self-conscious about herself personally. Challenge her professionally, and she’ll ripe you a new one, like she did me the first day we met. This is not the normally confident Chief Beifong._

Giving her my best sincere smile, “because you’re not like everyone else. You’re different…special.” Now her ears are turning red.

_Spirits, has this woman never received an honest compliment before. She’s not the only one learning new things about the other today. This is truly mindboggling. Why does the thought of having a friend, who genuinely cares, threaten her so much?_

Rendering her speechless again, sensing her brain is overloading with unfamiliar emotions, I chuckle jokingly, “come on Chief, rest that foreign side of your brain for a little bit, and let’s focus on something that you’re familiar with, like policework and finding your officers. Because we both know, Saikhan can’t even find his own ass.”

* * *

_I’m not entirely sure what to do with this information. She doesn’t want anything from me except my friendship and company. I’ve never had a true friend before, but I’m sure that doesn’t include one of the friends wanting to kiss the other, and revert back into a flustering schoolgirl at every teasing or flirty remark. This is why I don’t do emotions, they’re too complicated and messy. I need a drink._

Lost in thought, her chuckle brings me back to reality, “come on Chief, rest that foreign side of your brain for a little bit, and let’s focus on something that you’re more familiar with, like policework and finding your officers. Because we both know, Saikhan can’t even find his own ass.” Laughing slightly, I give her a small nod and go to flip through the file in front of me.

_See, like that, she knows I’m overwhelmed somehow, cracks one joke, and a majority of the tension is gone. It’s unsettling how well she reads me, and I can’t seem to read her. Maybe, its like she said, there’s nothing to read, what you see, is what you get. Honesty._

I’m about to dig into our information about Amon and his Equalists, when I ask the other question that has been plaguing my mind since she got here, “(Y/N), how did you know where I live?” Her eyes widen momentarily, before she smirks at me. _I’m not going to like the answer, am I?_

She’s chuckling to herself, “I’ll only tell you, if you promise not to get mad.” Narrowing my eyes at her, “I can’t promise that.” Grinning, she goes back to her file, “then I guess you’ll never know Chief.” Trying to use her own words against her, “what happened to the open book and honesty?” The detective gives me that megawatt smile of hers, and my stomach flips, “because, said information, may or may not cause someone else harm.”

Staring into those dancing gold eyes, I squint, “it was Song, wasn’t it?” Somehow her smile becomes wider, as she grins, “I may or may not have used certain connections to obtain access to the Chief of Police’s personnel record.” My eyes fly open, “you what!? My file is sealed!? How’d you even get Song access!?”

Shaking her head, laughing, “see, this is why I tried to make you promise not to get mad, you’re going to give yourself an aneurism Chief.” Pinching the bridge of my nose, breathing heavily through it, “you’re infuriating. Just tell me how you got into my file.” Another mischievous grin appears on her face, “you really want to know?”

Glaring at her, she continues, “after I escaped on route to Amon, I broke into a nearby satomobile, hotwired it, and drove to the station. There, I saw Song on the steps, and called him over. He explained everyone was safe except your officers, and that Tarrlok had officially taken over anything to do with the Equalists. Knowing he’d give me the boot, if found, I convinced Song to obtain your home address from Human Resources.”

She’s staring at me, waiting for a reaction, “oh! And he stole these files for me, well…us,” motioning to the paperwork on my dining room table. Letting out a frustrated sigh, and rubbing my temples, “I’m not Chief for one day, and my officers are already breaking the law.” Halting the fingers massaging the sides of my head, “wait…that still doesn’t explain how Song got into my file.”

Another playful grin appears on her face, “well…it just so happens that a clerk in HR is a huge Phoenix fan, and I offered her an exchange. A quicky in the janitor’s closet, for the Chief of Police’s home address. As you can see,” motioning around my apartment, “she didn’t refuse,” giving me a promiscuous wink. I can feel my blood pressure sky rocking, “you what!?” My fists are clenching the file on the table, nearly ripping it. _Who the hell was it!? I’ll have them fired. Wait, I’m not Chief anymore. Damn. Why the fuck is she laughing, like it’s nothing?_

She’s full on snickering at this point, “easy Lin, I’m kidding…” trying to speak through her laughter, “what do you take me for? I mean, I have used my body to get information before, but not ever all the way. Normally, a little taste gets people to spill their guts. Another bonus from my scar, it helps me with the ladies,” wiggling her eyebrows temptingly.

_She’s used her body? How? With who? ...She’s right though, her scar is horribly attractive, considering its origin story. Wait, why am I so mad? Am I…jealous? Jealous of those women? No._

I hear her continue through my racing mind, “besides, I was in no condition to pleasure anyone. I like to take my time,” throwing me another playful wink, and I swallow roughly. _I’m sure you do._ My eyes impulsively roam over her chest, and land on her smiling lips. I can feel a twinge in my lower stomach. _Spirits,_ _I can’t remember the last time I felt that. Fuck, no. Get a grip Lin._

The detective’s chuckling finally subsides somewhat, unaware of my heated thoughts, “one of the clerks in HR is a close friend of Song’s wife, she got us the address. Don’t be too upset with him Chief, he’s a good man, and his loyalty lies with you, not whoever Tarrlok decides to make his personal puppet.”

I’m finally able to calm my intrusive thoughts, and find my words, “considering the situation, I’ll let his actions slide,” raising my finger in her face, “but just this once.” The firebender’s humorous gold eyes are locked on mine, “yes Chief, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Letting a small smirk peak through, “good, now let’s get back to work.”

We go back to the Equalists files, letting a comfortable silence linger between us. I look over and (Y/N) is in her signature detective mode, focused and papers sprawled everywhere. At one point, she stood up and paced, back and forth, for nearly two hours in concentration. I’m pretty sure, there’s a permanent track in my floorboards from her repetitive steps.

It’s been hours, and the sun has already set. _I think this is longest we’ve gone without talking, and it’s not uncomfortable. It’s the complete opposite._ As if she read my mind, the detective stands from her chair, stretching her aching muscles, and I catch a glimpse of those defined abdominals, as she lifts her arms. I blush and avert my eyes quickly, back to the file at hand, “I’m going to shower. I need a break, before my brain starts seeping from my ears.” Without waiting for a reply, she walks over to the living room and grabs the bag of clothes Korra brought for her earlier, and heads to my bedroom.

Deciding to give my brain a break too, I go over to the living room and clean up the tea from earlier. I put the rest of the food Pema made into the fridge, trying to distract myself from the showering firebender. _I really need to get a handle on these emotions involving the young detective, it wouldn’t work. After Amon is stopped, she’ll be going back to the Fire Nation._ My heart pains at the thought of (Y/N) leaving.

* * *

Opening the bag Korra brought me, I see a few changes of clothes and my toothbrush. _Bless her._ Grabbing the toothbrush, I scrub my teeth with the stiff bristles, and can’t help but let my mind wander back to the frustrating files. _How is Amon everywhere, but nowhere at once?_ Frustrated at my inability to answer my own question, I turn the shower on.

Letting the hot water run down my skin, I can feel my tense muscles unknot. _Where the hell could they be? Somebody would’ve noticed a group of strangers meeting frequently, and with the number of benders being taken off the streets, they’d need somewhere secluded to hold them. Kind of hard to do that in a close-knit city, and all the obvious places are being monitored by the RCPD._ I’m watching the water swirl down the drain… _wait, that’s it! The sewers and tunnels! How did I miss that!?_

Jumping out of the shower, soaking wet, I grab the towel hanging from the wall and wrap it around my body loosely, its length stopping midthigh, and bolt to the living room. I see Lin sitting on the couch, with her back facing me, continuing to go through the files, “I know how they’re getting around Republic City!”

I see her jump slightly at my sudden presence and enthusiasm. As she turns around, I see her mouth open slightly and her face run red. Unfazed by my near nudity, I move around to the front of the couch, and her head slowly follows, eyes unmoving from my dripping skin. Standing in front of the surprised Chief, “I know how they’re getting around the city without raising alarm! The tunnels!” I raise my arms in emphasis, and almost lose my towel, but capture it before I can flash the stunned earthbender.

Too excited to wait for her to speak, I dart over to my map of Republic City, leaving a trail of water in my wake. Leaning over the dining room table, I snatch the map and make my way back over to Lin. Setting it on the coffee table, grabbing my towel with one hand to keep it from falling, I bend over next to her, and point at all the main marks where Equalists attacks have occurred. There’s a tunnel outlet near every scene. _That’s how they escape, without a trace, before the police get there._

Looking over the Chief, her eyes are close and fixated on mine, and I smile with relief and nearly whisper, “Lin,” inching closer to her with excitement, “they’re using the tunnels. They run all over Republic City. Most of them were sealed off years ago, during your mother’s time, but it wouldn’t be hard to bust through, and build an underground headquarters or delivery system, especially if Hiroshi was in charge of the construction. He could do that in his sleep. This has to be where the officers and Amon are.”

I’m staring at her, waiting for a response, but she seems frozen. _Hello, earth to Lin? Major break here._

* * *

I’ve moved to the living room to continue to go over the Equalists files, and nearly jump out of my skin at the sudden shout, “I know how they’re getting around Republic City!”

Turning around, the young firebender is soaking wet, with a short towel hanging loosely around her, and I feel that twinge in my lower stomach again. _Oh no. Why the fuck is she in just a towel?_ She’s saying something animatedly, but I don’t hear a word. My hearts in my ears, and my eyes are focused on the beads of water running down her neck, falling to the valley between her breasts.

Suddenly, she shoots to the dining room table and reaches over for something, and my eyes automatically go to her barely covered ass. _Spirits, help me._ Next thing I know, she’s standing next to me, pointing at her map of Republic City, gripping her towel to her chest. She turns her head to look at me, and leans in closer, eyes dancing. _What the fuck is she doing?_ The way she whispers my name, finally pulls me from my panic, “Lin, they’re using the tunnels.”

I’ve finally regained my hearing, and listen to her shower induced theory, but I’m trying to slow my heart rate. She’s looking at me for some sort of reaction. _Shit._ Still in shock, I say the first thing that comes to mind, “you’re ruining my floor.” _I mentally slap my forehead._ The detective’s brow raises, clearly not expecting that response, “really? I make a break in the case, and you’re worried about your floor?”

She stands back up with amusement on her face, and crosses her arms, looking down at me. Still unable to regain my normal composure, I shrug, “they’re nice floors.” _Double smack._ The firebender laughs loudly, and looks down at the puddle she created. Then she closes her eyes, and lets her body burn hot. I can feel it from where I’m sitting, and can see the water evaporate, giving off steam from her skin. _No one is allowed to be this hot, metaphorically or literally._

Once she’s dry, and the puddles gone, she smirks at me, “better?” Not trusting my voice, I simply nod. She’s about to speak again, but the phone rings. _Thank spirits._ Jumping up from the couch, I go to answer the phone, “Beifong.”

“Lin, its Tenzin.” I can hear the worry in his voice, “I need to speak with the detective.” Pulling the receiver from my ear, I point it in the firebender’s direction, “for you. It’s the airhead.” Rolling her eyes lightheartedly, she walks over to me and grabs the phone from my hand, and my stomach flips at her hot hand brushing mine.

Stepping back from the tempting detective, I make my way back to the couch, and grab a file. She puts the phone to her ear, “hey Tenzin, what’s wrong?” Peaking over the top of my folder, I watch her talk to the airbender.

I see her hold the receiver between her head and shoulder, adjusting her loose towel, listening. She opens it slightly, to rewrap it, and I can see her exposed upper thigh briefly. I clench my jaw and flick my eyes back down to the file in my hands. _Maybe one night together couldn’t hurt? What am I talking about, she doesn’t want me like that? I’m old. We’re just friends._

Unable to focus, I look back up and her face is laced with concern, “that slimy son of a bitch.” That grabs my attention, and set the file down on my lap, “how’s Korra?” _Is the Avatar hurt?_ The detective sighs and pinches her nose, “yeah, I’ll talk to her, put her on the phone.” _Guess not._

I can hear the angry waterbender from my seat on the couch, as (Y/N) pulls the receiver from her ear, “hey, hey. Take a breath kid…” She chuckles, and meets my eyes, “yes, I know Saikhan is the worst Chief ever.” Even I give a light laugh at that one, knowing how the firebender views him, as she continues, “Tenzin will handle it. This has to be handled diplomatically and legally. Otherwise, you’ll just make things worse, and Tarrlok will find another sleazy way to—”

I hear the furious waterbender’s muffled voice again, “Korra.” The detective’s voice loses all softness, and becomes firm, “you will not confront Tarrlok. Do you understand me? I realize you’re upset, and you have every right to be, but under no circumstances are you to provoke him. Am I clear?” She sounds like if she’s talking to an insubordinate officer or ordering around one of her soldiers. _This isn’t the detective talking, this is the Captain, and in a skimpy towel no less._ Goosebumps rise to the surface of my skin.

The detective returns, “I’m sorry Korra, I know this is hard for you, but please try and be patient. Let Tenzin do what he does.” I can’t hear the inaudible, angry Avatar over the phone anymore, so she must’ve calmed down some. The firebender’s shoulders fall slightly, “just give him a chance kid. Alright?” The young Avatar must’ve agreed, because the call ends. I can see (Y/N)’s jaw clench, and she sighs heavily into the air, “think I could get away with assaulting a councilmember?”

Raising a curious brow at her question, “doubtful.” Still in her short towel, she rubs the bridge of her nose, “alright, let me get dressed and I’ll tell you about the new shitstorm.” With that, she’s off to my bedroom, grumbling to herself, “why can’t we catch a break? It’s one thing after another.” She disappears down the hallway, and I finally feel like I can breathe.

_This woman is going to give me heart problems._

* * *

Walking into Lin’s bedroom, mumbling to myself, “I swear to all the spirits that Tarrlok is just asking for Korra to bend him into the next life. Arresting her friends as Equalists supporters? The power is definitely getting to his fat head, and it’s only going to get worse.”

I slip on my new pair of deep crimson red pants, tighten my spare jet-black belt, and decide to forgo my usual vest and tie. Instead, I settle for my obsidian dress shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone, and make my way back into the living room.

Lin’s still sitting on the couch, “so, listen to this shit.” I round the corner, and sit across from her, “Korra and her friends, now named Team Avatar supposedly, thought it’d be a good idea to go prowling around the city, looking for Equalists.” I see the Chief cross her arms and shake her head in irritation.

“While on ‘patrol,’” lifting air quotes in mockery, “they came across Tarrlok and his task force, along with RCPD officers, attempting to disperse a crowd of non-benders, who were gathered in the streets because their power was cut, by Tarrlok no doubt.” Lin sneers, “that’s illegal.”

Nodding my head in agreement, I continue, “they refused to return to their homes until their power was turned back on, so that conniving son of a bitch orders your metalbenders to arrest them all. Of course, Korra being Korra, she challenges Tarrlok’s orders and frees the non-benders.” Lin’s fuming, “he shouldn’t even be allowed to order my officers to do anything! He’s a politician, not a cop!”

Clenching my fists, “I know! Ticked-off at Korra’s defiance, Tarrlok sees Asami, and places her under arrest because she’s a non-bender and her father is a known Equalist supporter. Then, of course Mako, trying to defend his girlfriend, is also arrested. Therefore, so is Bolin because he backs his brother no matter what. Korra’s pissed, and she has every right to be, but damn. What I would give to kick that weasel-snake’s ass” emphasizing with the fist to my palm.

The Chief huffs, “you and me both. That bastard basically got me fired.” Leaning back on the couch, I look at the time, and its late, “damn, I didn’t realize it was this late. Come on Chief, we need to get our rest in for tomorrow, if we’re going to check out the tunnels. It’s going to be a long day.”

I stand up from the couch, and start to walk towards the hallway, but Lin hasn’t moved, “you comin’ Chief?” My question finally makes the earthbender react, “uh, yeah. Just going to straighten up a little,” and she waves me off. Chuckling, “alright, see you in there Chief,” and I make my way to the bedroom.

* * *

Starting to straighten up the files on my coffee table, I feel my nervousness start to build again.

_This is not a good idea. Not after this morning, and especially not after that little towel display. She’s not injured anymore, so that means I can take the couch. No, I know for sure she’ll just come out here and shock me, like the other day. Fuck, there’s no getting out of this, is there?_

Hanging my head in defeat, I check to make sure everything’s locked up, and turn off the lights. Taking a deep breath, I begin to make my way to the bedroom. When I get there, I see the detective is already under the covers, asleep.

_She must’ve been more tired than I realized. It has been a long couple days for her. Wait, now I can go to the couch…but, I looking at the sleeping firebender, a part of me doesn’t want to anymore._

Shaking my head, I go to the bathroom, “maybe a warm shower will clear my head.” Once I’m satisfied, and feeling more relaxed, I step out, and begin my nightly routine. After I’m done, I open the door to the sleeping firebender. _Screw it, I’m not sleeping on the couch. This is my house dammit._ Walking over, I pull back the sheets quietly, and slip into my bed. It’s already warm because of the unnaturally hot detective next to me. The warmth eventually lulls me to sleep, despite my nerves.

I’m asleep, but then wake up to something twisting in the bed. _What the hell?_ I turn over, and it’s the detective, she’s sweating and her fists are clenched in the sheets. Her face is contorted in pain, and it clears the drowsiness from my head. _She’s having a nightmare, and it looks like a bad one._

I sit up and grasp her shoulder, softly whispering her name, but she doesn’t wake up. Trying again, I shake her a little harder, and her eyes shoot open. Next thing I know, the sheets fly off, and the firebender is straddling my waist, in my black shorts and RCPD shirt, and I’m pinned on my back, with a hot hand to my throat. Her fierce gold eyes are glowing in the darkness of my room. It’s almost all I see. They’re glossed over with survival.

I clasp the wrist choking me, unable to breath, and try to loosen its grip. I try to say her name, but nothing comes out, just a strangled grunt. Her hold isn’t letting up, and her far-away eyes are fixed on my shocked ones. Finally coming to my senses, I bend the metal lining off the foot of my bed, and wrap it around her throat, yanking her off of me, onto the floor. Taking a large gulp of much needed air, I hear a groan from the side of my bed. Breathing heavily, I look over and she’s clutches the side of my bed, slowly standing up, dazed and confused.

She goes to touch the metal wrapped around her neck, and looks over at me with her guilt-ridden eyes. They’re no longer glowing. They’re filled with remorse and regret. Chest heaving, “Lin, I…” she takes another shaky breath, “I’m sorry…I,” taking a step back from me, “…I…I haven’t had that nightmare in a very long time.” Shaking her head back and forth, still touching her new metal collar, “…telling you and Korra my story earlier…it…it must’ve triggered it.” I bend the metal from her neck, and she rubs it faintly.

I’m still in a slight state of shock, as she steps towards the bed, taking a seat. She notices me still rubbing my throat, and crawls over to me, hesitantly, “let me look.” Shaking my head, “no, I’m fine. Just startled is all. Some grip you’ve got Detective.” Giving me a hurtful look, she reaches out to me, “please, Lin.” I give in to her request, and remove my hand. She scoots closer to me, and tilts my head to the side gently, with her warm hand. _It was on fire when she was choking me._ She bends a small blue flame in order to see.

Looking from side to side, she lets her hand slide off my neck, onto my thigh, giving it a light reassuring squeeze, “it should be okay. I don’t think I held on long enough to leave any bruising.” Her flame dies and she looks down at the mattress, “I’m so sorry Lin. Really. Had I known—” I cover the shaky hand resting on my thigh, “you couldn’t have known, its okay. I’m not mad. More shocked than anything.” _And worried._

She gives me a small sad smile, attempting to lighten the mood, “that’s one way to wake up isn’t it?” She jokes, but I can vaguely see the pain in her eyes, so I attempt to relieve the tension with my own dry humor, like she does for me, “I can’t say I’ve ever woken up to a firebender straddling my waist, and choking me before.” That gets a small chuckle out of her, and I’m pleased I was able to get it, then she smirks playfully at me, “who knows, maybe next time you’ll actually want it,” and throws me a teasing wink. _Next time? Thank spirits its dark or else she’d see my scarlet cheeks._

She slides her hand from my thigh, and starts to get up from the bed, “where’re you going?” Turning her head slightly, she gives me a minor smile, “to the couch.” Before she can stand, I reach over a grab her wrist, “don’t…” startled by my reaction, “I mean…that’s not necessary. You can stay here.”

Turning to look at me fully, she tilts her head, “you sure? I’ll understand if you don’t want me to. I won’t be offended.” Trying to act unaffected, I wave her off, “it’s fine. We have a long day tomorrow, and you should be well rested.” She nods a tad and gives me a thankful smile, moving to get back into bed.

She turns to her side, away from me, and I lay back down staring up at the ceiling. About to close my eyes, I feel her reach behind, and hold my hand in hers lightly. Hearing a quiet, “thank you, Lin,” and I squeeze her hand softly, to let her know I heard her, seeing her visibly relax into the mattress. Letting her hold my hand, we eventually drift back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_ Previously: _

_…_ _Hearing a quiet, “thank you, Lin,” and I squeeze her hand softly, to let her know I heard her, seeing her visibly relax into the mattress. Letting her hold my hand, we eventually drift back to sleep._

I slowly begin to open my tired eyes, when I feel a weight draped around me. _Huh?_ Focusing my eyes, I lift my arm slightly, and see the Chief’s arm around my waist. Then I realize, she’s pressed up against my back _. She’s spooning me._ Letting a grin creep up on my face, I try not to chuckle at the idea that the Chief, who people are so terrified of, is in fact, a cuddler. _If she wasn’t so concerned with her tough-as-nails image, I’d rub this in her face so bad._

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, I see its five in the morning. Then my mind flashes back to late last night, Lin underneath me, her emerald green eyes wide with shock. _I attacked her_. The guilt immediately floods my chest. _I haven’t had that nightmare in years._ It was when I was undercover with The Ravagers, and nearly died. After I woke up in the South Pole, that moment kept me up for months. Katara helped me find ways to cope with my trauma, and eventually it stopped. _How do I make it up to her? I know! I’ll make her breakfast. Not much, considering I nearly crushed her windpipe, but I can make some mean hotcakes._

Determined to make things right, I decide to get up and make it a surprise, but how do I get up without waking her? Looking down at the arm tucked into my side, I go to try and remove it gently. Grasping her wrist, I attempt to lift it, but as soon as I begin to move it, she scoots closer to me and her hold tightens.

_Seriously? As cute as this is Lin, and no matter how badly I want to stay, I need to get up. Besides, if you woke up like this, then I’d have to call Tenzin and tell him the Chief of Police is dead. I woke up first; you’re welcome._

I attempt to worm out of her hold, slithering down the bed. I grab my pillow as I go, to try and replace me. By now, I’m hanging off the side of the bed, and my feeble attempt to replace my body, looks to have worked. I see Lin embrace the pillow; sound asleep. _I am one smooth bastard._

Standing quietly, I tip-toe over to my discarded clothes, and sneak over to the bathroom. Very gently, I close the door and go to brush my teeth, getting dressed. I look in the mirror, and I finally look like my normal self again. Blood red pants, midnight black dress shirt, my matching crimson vest, topped off with my jet-black tie and gold fire nation pin, to match my eyes. All I needed was my signature uniform jacket.

Opening the bathroom door, a crack, I peak into the next room and the Chief’s still asleep. I see my jacket on the ottoman, at the foot of the bed. _Found you._ Sliding into the room, I stalk my way to my jacket, and grab it. Turning to look at Lin, I smile at the sight. The normally reserved earthbender’s face has turned soft. Her normally pin-perfect hair is spread out across her pillow, her stressed scowl has been replaced by a sense of peace, and her breathing is unburdened. I take a picture mentally, knowing I may never see the heart-warming sight again. _I could kiss her._

I slip on my jacket, and slowly make my way to the hallway. Finally, in the clear, I make my way to the kitchen, but catch myself in the hallway mirror. Now I really look like my normal self, jacket and all. I smile, like meeting an old long-lost friend.

_Welcome back, Captain._

Stepping into the kitchen, I go to the fridge, looking for the necessary ingredients, but I’m met with absolutely nothing. _Does the Chief even eat!? What the fuck Lin!? There’s absolutely nothing in this fridge except Pema’s leftover food and milk. I should go back into the bedroom and shock you from that peaceful sleep you’re enjoying._

Shaking my head at the shock, I whisper, “spirits Lin, how the hell do you survive on nothing?” Closing the useless fridge, I walk to the closest grocery store, down the street. It takes me about forty minutes to get in and out. Its early, after all, they’re barely opening. _I hope the chief hasn’t woken up yet._

Making my way back into the apartment, I sense for a heartbeat…still in the bedroom. _Good._ I set the groceries on the kitchen counter and put everything away. By the time I’m done, the kitchen it completely stocked with the basic _necessities to survive Lin! Spirits, I still want to shock the shit out of you, fuck hotcakes. Wakey wakey Chief, lightning time, but I just got my ribs fixed. So, no. I’ll be the bigger person, and shoved breakfast down your throat. Ugh, I’m so furious with you!_

Taking a deep breath, composing myself, “okay, focus Captain,” and breath back out slowly. I take off my jacket, roll my sleeves up to my elbows, and get to work making my delicious hotcakes, bacon, _and eggs, and fucking toast, like a normal fucking human being, and not a fucking mecha-tank. Breathe Captain._ I take another deep and slow breath. I finish around seven-thirty, and the Chief will be waking up soon. _I’m surprised she hasn’t woken already, but I don’t blame her. It’s been a rough couple days for her, she’s lost a lot._

Cleaning up my mess, I hear shuffling behind me, and brace myself for her reaction. I feel her heart pick up slightly, “what’s all this?” Her curious voice makes me snap, and I turn around, “its fucking food Lin! Do you know what the fuck food is!? Spirits, you need to stand back, I want to strike you to the floor with lightning! How the fuck do you survive!?”

She’s just standing there, with her finger pointed at the food, gaping at me, completely off guard. Handing her a fork roughly, I order, in my best Captain’s voice. “you’re going to sit your scrawny ass down, and eat all this goddamn food. Don’t even try to fight me on it, _Chief_ ,” pointing to the chair at the high counter. Stunned, she simply grabs the fork from my hand, nods her head ‘yes’ slightly, and sits at the counter. 

Taking a deep and calming breath, I close my eyes, and resist the urger to make her feel my lightning, then she speaks again, “this is actually really good.” The compliment catches me off guard, “what?” I’m breathing heavily, I look at her, and she’s eating. I relax at the sight. _Good. Food. Sustenance._

She looks up at me, and points to the hotcake, “its good. You can cook?” Completely thrown off at her calm demeanor, I can hear my brain crack down its center. She laughs, her actual genuine laugh, at my current broken state. Nodding, “I guess you noticed my lack of food?” That snaps me out of it, “ _Lin,_ there was literally _nothing_ , I was tempted to shock your ass awake.” She laughs again, “I know, I know, its bad, but I’m glad you didn’t,” she smiles at me, eating.

_She’s lucky she’s cute, because I want to beat the shit out of her, but her laugh and smile weaken me, because I hardly witness it_. “Just let me feed you, so I know you want drop dead from starvation,” I huff, and she laughs again, “okay.”

Satisfied with her compliance, I go to make my plate. Grabbing a hotcake, I sit next to her at the counter. Stabbing it with my fork, I look over at her and can’t help but blurt, “I’m so mad at you, you know, like never before.” She chuckles, and remains focused on her food, “I’m hardy home, so I don’t cook.” I sigh, _I know she’s busy, or was_. So, I forgive her, _barely._ “Ugh, you’re lucky you’re cute caught off guard, or else you’d be in so much trouble,” stabbing my hotcake again.

She looks at me and her face is completely amused, a smile ear to ear, _I love it_ , “you’re pretty funny.” I blush severely, beaten at my own game. She notices, and laughs. I shove her with my shoulder lightly, “you’re pretty funny yourself, who knew the Chief took orders? And from a detective, no less,” and wink at her. Its her turn to blush, just as scarlet red as I was. _Good, got my game back. Bring it, Beifong._

Deciding not to take my bait, she just goes back to her food, and continues to eat. I follow her lead, and dive into my plate. We fall into a comfortable silence, and I smile to myself. _This is nice._

* * *

_She’s hilarious. Her face was priceless the entire time. I knew my kitchen was bare, but I didn’t think it’d affect the firebender this badly. She nearly electrocuted me, I don’t think she realized, but her hands sparked as she was yelling at me. I knew she was serious, so I did what she asked and sat down to eat, and boy was it worth it. The first time I didn’t fight back, I beat her at her own game, and caught her off guard. Scarlet looks good on her. I couldn’t help but laugh._ _No wonder she likes messing with me, its amusing watching someone squirm at your words._

Satisfied with her reaction, I turn back to my food and continue eating. Then she shoves me slightly with her shoulder, and laughs, “you’re pretty funny yourself Beifong, who knew the Chief took orders? And from a detective, no less,” and winks at me. _Damn it, she’s back._ I match her blush, steadying my reaction, and decided not to respond, going back to my food. I see her smile from the corner of my eye, and she goes back to her less full plate, in silence with me _. She knows when to stay silent, when I’m overwhelmed, so I don’t push her away._

Attempting to break the mutual silence, “what are your plans on searching the tunnels, there’s too many to search with just the two of us, even with my seismic sense.” That seems to bring the detective back, she sighs, “I’m working on that,” cocking her head to the side, towards the marked-up map, “maybe that thing can give us a starting point, and we work our way out from there.”

Apparently, content with her breakfast, she stands and takes her dishes to the sink, to clean them. I make to follow, but she stops dead in her tracks, and freezes me with her piercing gold eyes, “sit your ass back down, and eat your food.” _She wasn’t fucking joking earlier._ I gulp, sit back down, and attempted to stomach a majority of the food. _Spirts, I’m going to throw up._

After my second full plate, pleased with my food consumption, she takes the food away. _Finally. This is a reminder not to piss this woman off._ As she puts the food away, I try not to throw up. The comfortable silence builds again.

Once everything is cleaned up, and put away, we walk over to the map on the coffee table. Sitting next to each other, on the same couch, she begins, “okay, I marked all the Equalist activity that required a fast getaway and there’s a decent amount of locations around Republic City, so we just need to narrow down where they’ll most likely be now,” her eyes are so determined and focused, you can’t help but to sit and listen.

* * *

I’m seated next to Lin, focused on telling her my plan, and she’s sitting at attention, like one of her officers. _Cute._ I pause to let her have her input, “sounds like a solid plan, but how do we eliminate locations, without having to search them.” There is my second dilemma, “I’m still working on that.”

_*...crackle…hiss…crackle…*_

_“We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report.”_

Our heads whip to the side, at the hiss of the radio. _I forgot I turned it on while I was cooking._

The emergency broadcast continues, _“late last night, Equalists, attacked City Hall.”_

Immediately, we both stand from the couch, as it continues to spew words, “ _subduing Councilman Tarrlok, and capturing Avatar Korra._ ” Stepping towards the radio, uttering a terrified, “no…Korra.” The Chief clicks the radio off with her metalbending. She turns to me, but I’m still looking at the radio, shocked, “we need to find her. We can’t let Amon get to her.” I feel her heart beating nearly as fast as mine, “we will, lets go. There’s nothing more we can do here. It’s time to go on the offensive.”

Finally regaining my senses, I look over at her, “you’re right. Go change, we have an Avatar and five officers to find.” She nods, goes to her bedroom to get ready, and I take the time to make a quick phone call. _We’re going to need backup._

I dial, the great and connected, Officer Song, “ _hello?_ ” It’s his wife, “hey June, sorry to bother you at home, but I need to talk to your husband. Is he there?” She responded quickly, “ _yes, of course detective. One moment,_ ” I’m waiting patiently for Song to answer, then I hear static, “ _(Y/N)?_ ”

Hearing his voice, I dive right in, “Song, did you hear the broadcast?” I hear him sigh, “ _yeah, I was just about to head to the precinct. It’s all hands-on deck now._ ” Happy I caught him, “okay, listen, I need you to contact your buddy, at the prison, and find out where they’re keeping Tarrlok’s Equalist prisoners. I’m looking for Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato. They were arrested last night.” I hear him respond unquestioningly, “ _you got it. Anything else?_ ”

I pause briefly, “no, call right now, and get back to me on the Chief’s personal line you got from HR.” I can basically hear him salute, “ _on it,_ ” and the phone goes silent. _Now we wait._

I’m waiting by the phone for it to ring, and it finally does. Couldn’t have been more than five minutes. _Two gift baskets, Song._ Picking up the phone, “Song?” The line crackles, “ _yeah, so my buddy said that those three are being kept in the East Wing of the prison,_ ” the Chief comes back in her signature black and gold armor, but it’s missing her gold badge, “ _towards the center, cells; 405 and 407. I traded my pro-bending season tickets for this, I just wanted you to know that._ ”

She tosses me my crimson jacket, I catch it, and tilt my head to the side, to steady the receiver in between my ear and shoulder, as I put on my jacket. “You’re the best Song. If I was into men, June would have to worry.” He laughs loudly over the line, and manages to force out, “ _thanks detective, I’ll make sure to let her know._ ” Grinning, “you do that my friend. Stay safe.” The call ends with a “ _you too._ ”

The Chief’s staring at me confused, “what’re you talking about? We’re going to City Hall.” I shake my head disagreeing, and head for the door, “no, think about it Chief, going to City Hall is a waste of time, that’s the one place we know for sure, they aren’t. We need backup to check the tunnels, and Team Avatar is all we got, then we’ll pick up Tenzin. You know he’ll blow his arrow off, once he realizes we completed a jailbreak.”

At the door, the Chief stiffens, and questions, “jailbreak?” Looking over at her, I grin wickedly, “jailbreak.”

We head down to the garage, get into her satomobile, and a sudden awareness strikes. Gasping, she looks over at me staring out the windshield, “where the fuck is my bike!?” I hear her chuckle, and look over at her, “relax, it’s in the precinct garage. Song moved it when we got back to the station that morning.” I release my trapped breath, “three gift baskets.” She tilts her head, “what?” Realizing I said it out loud, I explain, “I’ve been keeping track of how many gift baskets I need to by Song for being amazing.” Rolling her eyes, she starts up her car, and we head to the prison.

* * *

We’ve arrived at the prison, and I park my satomobile near the East Wing, “so what’s the plan, for your jailbreak, Detective?” Taking off her seatbelt, she turns, “luckily, since the Equalists are non-benders, they’ve placed them in the part of the prison that’s metal, assuming they can’t bend their way out.” Motioning at me, “however, that doesn’t stop a strong metalbender from getting in, and that’s where you come in. I mean, come on, who breaks into a prison? My job is to keep watch, as you free the kids, and take out any guards along the way. No offense, but you earthbenders are anything but delicate, and this requires silence and finesse.” I narrow my eyes at her insult, but realize she’s right, “point taken.”

Getting out of the car, we make our way over to the prison wall, “okay, seismic sense time. Do your thing Chief.” Bending the metal from the bottom of my boot, I dig my sole into the hard earth, “there’s no one on the other side, but I can sense two guards inside, behind the side entrance door.” Opening my eyes, the firebender is looking at me with fascination, “I’m so jealous right now,” and I can’t help but smirk.

Bending a hole, big enough for us to slid through undetected, we make our way inside, and I bend the hole back shut, like it wasn’t even there. Creeping up to the side entrance, the detective takes the lead, and closes her eyes, “still two heartbeats. Show time.” Opening her eyes, she knocks on the side door. _What the hell is she doing? Did she just knock?_

Crouching down slightly and hugging the wall, the door swings open, and a guard steps halfway through the door. As soon as his foot appears, the quick detective slides her arm around his neck, pulling him to the side, and puts him in a tight hold, cutting off his air supply. The shocked guard struggles against her lock, but its futile, and he losses consciousness. With his body slumping, she drags him back inside, and leans him against the wall, “now for the next one.”

Turning to me, “can you see how far away they are?” Using my seismic sense again, softly, I can see the second guard walking our direction, down the adjacent hall, “they’re coming down that way,” and I point to the right. Nodding, she slips back against the wall, waiting for the next guard to appear.

Like the previous guard, she waits for him to step into her sight, and locks her arms around his neck, but this one’s a fighter. He grips her arm, and elbows her in the ribs. Releasing one hand from her lock, she digs her fingers into the side of his neck, and shocks him silently. He falls to the floor with a thud, incapacitated. _Again, who the fuck is this woman?_

Peering around the corner, she waves her hand, motioning to me that’s its all clear, and we head down the, now empty, corridor. We’re walking, and can see the start of the number we’re looking for, the 400’s. Turning back to me, she whispers, “alright, your up Beifong. I’ll keep watch; cells 405 and 407.”

I make my way down the passageway, and finally find the two cells; they’re next to each other. Looking back at the firebender, she’s leaned up against the wall, and keeping watch. Digging my hands into the solid metal, I bend my fingers into it, and unclasp the door hinges, setting the door to the side.

It’s Asami, “hope you got enough beauty rest,” cocking my head to the side, “come on. We’re busting you out.” She smiles gratefully, “thanks, I owe you.” _You took out your own father, we’re even kid._ We make our way to the cell next to hers, and I grip the door again, opening it. Revealing, Mako, facing us and covering his ears, with his young brother in the corner trying to relieve himself. Mako’s face brightens, “Asami!” Bolin squeals at his compromising situation, “aah! A little privacy, please?”

Looking at the embracing teenagers, I huff, “hate to break up your lovers’ reunion, but Korra’s in trouble. Amon captured her.” Mako’s face turns white, “no…no, she can’t be gone.” Nodding my head, I motion to the hallway, “come on. We have an Avatar to rescue.”

Running out of the cell, I notice Bolin’s fly is down, and metalbend it shut. He squeaks again, turning beat-red, “yah!” Becoming somewhat accustomed to awkward situations, because of the young firebender, I spit back, “your fly was down.” The embarrassed earthbender quirks back, “thanks for catching that.”

The four of us head back down the hall, to the waiting detective. As we approach, she holds her fist up, signaling for us to hold our positions, and peaks down the corridor. I put my arm out to stop the three teenagers, and place my finger over my lips to shush them. We freeze.

She closes her eyes, focusing. _She’s trying to sense the raw energy around us._ Finally, she opens her eyes again, and slips down the hall, motioning for us to wait. We’re silently waiting, unmoving, and then we hear pained grunts down the hall, two hard thumps, a zap, and see one guard roll down the hallway past us, lying face down. We all look at each other, and make our way over to the next corridor.

The skilled firebender, has an unconscious guard on the floor, one in her choke hold, and the other restrained against the wall, by his neck, with her foot. All of our jaws drop. Staring down her leg at the pinned guard, I see her grin slightly, and shock the unsuspecting guard with the bottom of her foot. He falls to the floor, like the other two. The last guard, in her hold, is starting to turn red, and soon he’s on the floor.

Breathing heavily, the detective puts her hands on her hips, looking down at her work, and the notices our shocked faces, “you four realize, I’m the Fire Lord’s personal guard, as needed. Therefore, Captain of her Guard, right?" Still shocked, we all nod our heads simultaneously. She rolls her eyes, and chuckles, waving us over, “come on, we’re almost in the clear.” _I really need to talk to Uncle Zuko about his training regimen._

Thankfully, making our way back to the side door, we don’t come across anymore guards. The five of us are huddled around the exit, “alright kids, keep close to us and then we’re free.” They nod in understanding, and I take a look around outside with my seismic sense, “clear.”

Slipping out of the door, we make our way back to the prison wall. Stepping back, I bend another hole in it, and usher everyone to the other side. Once I duck my way through, I turn back and bend the void closed. Not wasting time, we sprint over to my satomobile, and pile in. _I can’t believe I just did that. Would Toph be proud or pissed?_

The silence is broken by an excited Bolin, “spirits! I can’t believe…wow,” he leans up to the front, between the detective and I, “you guys make one hell of a team! And (Y/N)! Remind me not to get on your bad side!” I look over at the firebender, and she’s smiling, like we didn’t just break numerous Republic City laws, and take out multiple trained guards.

* * *

I can see the Chief looking over at me, from the corner of her eyes, as Bolin continues to squeal excitedly, between us. Smiling, I turn back to the impressed teenager, “why thank you Bolin, it’s nice to have our skills appreciated.” He nods his head vigorously, “any time Detective. Seriously, you gotta teach me some of those moves.” Laughing, I hear Asami from the back, “yeah, thanks you guys. That was insane. My hearts still racing.”

Bolin finally sits back, next to his brooding older brother, “Mako, you okay?” He crosses his arms, staring out the window, “we need to find Korra.” Turning back to face the road, “I know kid, and we will. We need to get Tenzin first.” With that, we drive in silence, and finally make it to Air Temple Island.

Walking up to the temple, the three young airbenders spot me. _Oh crap._ Next thing I know, I’m on the ground, with Meelo sitting on my chest, staring straight into my eyes, yelling, “where have you been Captain!? I’ve had to hold down the fort all on my own!” Sitting up, rubbing the back of my head from the impact, I laugh, “sorry soldier, I’ll make it up to you.”

Standing up, I wipe the dirt from my clothes, “kids, where’s your dad?” Jinora answers sadly, “he’s in his office making calls all over the city, trying to find Korra.” Then Ikki pipes up, her normally happy voice replaced with concern, “you’re going to find her, right (Y/N)?” Meelo looks offended at his sister’s question, and stomps his little foot, “of course she is Ikki! She’s the Captain! And the Chief’s here!” staring at his older sister, pointing a tiny finger at the Chief.

I laugh at his outburst, and we head into the temple, to Tenzin’s office. Walking into the room, we see the master airbender at his desk, talking on the phone. His blue eyes widen in surprise when he sees us, “…I have to go,” approaching his desk, “call me back the minute you hear anything,” and hangs up the phone.

He’s clearly flustered at our sudden appearance, turning to the Chief, “Lin, what…what are you…,” fumbling over his words, he notices the three teenagers behind us, and goes red with frustration, “and you three, you should be in prison!”

Stepping closer to his desk, “Tenzin, there’s no time for your reprimands right now, we need to find Korra.” My voice seems to bring him back to the situation at hand, and he deflates, “your right, we can use all the help we can get.” Before I can speak again, Mako interrupts, “do you have any leads?” Tenzin steps out, from behind his desk, with a dejected sigh, “I’ve been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet.”

Frustrated, Mako snaps, “we need Naga, she can track Korra.” _Not bad kid._ The airbender gives another defeated sigh, “I’m afraid her polar-bear dog is missing as well.” _Of course, she is. Because why would we catch a break?_

The young earthbender speaks from the back, “then where do we start?” That’s our cue. Stepping next to the Chief, I explain our theory, “our guess,” pointing between to Lin and myself, “is the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city.”

Looking from the Chief to Tenzin, a lightbulb turns on in my head, “and I think I know where we need to start. We’re going to need Oogi.” The airbender nods, “load up, and I’ll meet you guys in the courtyard. I have to get something,” and I run out the door.

I make it to my room, and go to my work suitcase. Unzipping it, I pull back the fabric on the lid, and reveal my broadswords, “hello, old friends.” Strapping my swords onto my back, I head to the courtyard to meet the others. By the time I get there, everyone’s loaded onto the flying bison. Walking beside Oogi, I launch myself into the saddle, with my jet propulsion. Sitting beside the Chief, “all set, head towards Downtown. We need to pay a visit to an old acquaintance of ours.” I see Tenzin nod, “Oogi, yip yip!” and we’re off.

The trip is silent, everyone’s on edge, and worried about Korra. Once we near Downtown, I tell Tenzin to land near an old factory below. He follows my lead, and we exit the saddle. Everyone staring at me for my direction, “okay, our target is two blocks North from here. We’ll go the rest of the way on foot,” turning to the busy street, “I don’t want to spook him, until I’m ready.”

The Chief questions curiously, “who are we meeting?” I stare her down, in full Captain’s mode, “the guy who set us up at Sato’s mansion,” and give Asami an apologetic nod. Tenzin blasts a gust of wind, “what? Why? We can’t waste time on a low level Equalist.” Turning to him, “I don’t think we are. Hiroshi had to trust him enough to set us up. He wouldn’t have given that job to just anyone. He would want to make sure his plan succeeded. Thus, getting someone he trusted.”

I look over at the Chief, and she backs me up, “she’s right Tenzin, Sato wouldn’t give that job to just anyone.” With Lin’s support, Tenzin relaxes as much as the situation will allow him. Turning to the street, “so, since Future Industries is momentarily shut down, all the workers had to find new work. This guy included. When I was going over the Equalists files, he popped up in a photo, taken by RCPD surveillance. He was with other possible known members, in the bar a little way from here. Since he’s out of work, the next best thing is a bar to drown your sorrows and misfortune. My gut tells me this is where he’ll be.” 

With that, we make our way down to the seedy bar, and dip into an alley, shielding us from wandering eyes, but still allows us to watch the front door. As I’m peering around the corner, the Chief stands next to me, “you really think he’ll lead us to the Avatar?” Without taking my eyes off the building, I nod, “yes, he knows more than he let on. I’m sure of it.”

About thirty minutes pass, before I see my mark, “got you, you lying bastard,” and he makes his way down the street. Turning back to the rest, “he’s here.” They all stand at attention, as I turn to the Chief, “assuming he’ll run we he sees us, we have to flank him.” She nods in agreement and turns to Tenzin, “you airbend, and get ahead of him. Once he notices you, then he’ll turn back, and we’ll be right behind him.”

The master airbender launches himself onto the nearby roof, and makes his way to the end of the street. Turning to the kids, “alright, you guys stay behind us and stay silent. I’m going to need to break this guy, and I need his full attention. Understood?” They all agree.

Walking down the street, the Chief looks at me curiously, “what did you mean by break him?” Keeping my eyes on our unsuspecting target, I grin, “I’m just going to make him sweat at little.” She turns back to our mark, and I can see Tenzin’s blue arrow at the end of the street, making himself visible.

The guy immediately halts, noticing the familiar airbender, and turns around quickly. _So predictable._ Keeping his head lowered, he finally looks up, and sees the Chief. Panic takes over his expression, and he books it down the side alley. Running after him, I shout at the Chief, and point at the slab of discarded metal leaning against the wall, “Chief!” She notices my gaze, and metalbends the piece of metal, encasing the non-bender. He’s standing upright, with only his head peaking out of the top. _Perfect. Way to go Lin._

Finally having him where I want him, I slow my pace, and prepare myself.

* * *

We’re running after the Equalist, when I hear the detective shout, and point to a large slab of metal. Understanding her intention, I bend the metal around the non-bender, effectively restraining him. I see the firebender stop running, and take a deep breath. _What is she going to do to him?_

As she makes her way to the captured Equalist, Tenzin glides down from the rooftop. The teenagers are right behind us, and Bolin leans over to his brother, whispering as softly as he can, “what do you think she’s going to do to him? You saw her at the prison. I’m kind of terrified right now.” Mako shrugs, seemingly unaffected by the detective’s new demeanor. He’s struggling to get from his metal coffin, but it’s useless.

She finally begins to speak, and her voice could cut bone. The detective is gone, and the Captain is in control. Walking up to him, she calmly asks, “remember us?” He nods his head, as best as he can, hitting the edge of the metal below his chin. Crossing her arms, she continues, “I’m sure you can guess why we’re here?”

He tries to play it off, “no, no idea. I told you, the last time we met, I don’t want any part in this war.” She laughs, but its far from her usual, warm chuckle. It’s cold and chilling, “funny, because the last time we met, you sent us,” referring to her, me, and Tenzin, “into an elaborate trap. It seems, your still, very much, a part of this war.”

Knowing he’s been discovered, he sneers, “what do you want, you firebending bitch?” The word causes me to flex my fist, and tighten the metal around him. He grunts at the constricting steel. Without turning around, (Y/N) raises her hand, in a stopping motion, and it prevents me from crushing the non-bender.

He continues on his rant, “you benders are all the same. Using your abilities to beat up on the little guy, well not anymore. Amon will eradicate you, and I’ll be honored to witness it.” I’m want to strangle this guy, but (Y/N) seems unaffected.

The calm detective takes a step forward, “I may be a firebender, but I’m not a hothead. Your attempts to provoke me, is a waste of your breath, and my time. Luckily, for me, that means I’m patient, but not so lucky for you.” I see a flash of fear cross his eyes.

Standing at attention, she locks her hands behind her back, “tell me, are you aware of what happens to the human body, exposed to incredibly high temperatures?” _Is she going to burn him? This is not the firebender I know._ Unlocking one hand, she waves it into the air, “you know, aside from burning?” I can see him physical gulp, and shake his head ‘no.’

“Good, then allow me to educate you,” she takes another step closer to the uneasy non-bender, “it boils, like water.” She’s talking to him like she’s teaching a science class, “simply because we’re made up of sixty to seventy percent of it.” His eyes open wide in fear at his newfound knowledge. _I don’t blame him. Spirits, I should let her interrogate all my suspects._

Finally, close enough to touch, she leans down, with her hands behind her back, and stares him down, “pop quiz, seeing as you’re encased in metal, I’m a firebender, and your body is primarily water, what do you think is going to happen, if you don’t start talking?” I can hear everyone gasp, myself included. _She’s going to cook him. This is a totally different kind of cooking, than this morning._

Fearful realization hits, and his horrified eyes lock onto my shocked green ones, “she’s fucking crazy! You’re a cop! Do something!” he pleads. _Holy Raava._

The detective… _no the Captain_ , barks, “hey! Eyes up front!” and the terrified non-bender flicks his back to her, more than likely, intimidating gold ones. Sneering at him, “she’s not a cop. She’s the former Chief of Police, emphasis on former. She’s not obligated to protect you anymore, and seeing as the last time we met, you sent her and her officers into a trap. Resulting in those officers to be taken to Amon. I doubt she’s willing to help you out of your current predicament.”

The man is visibly shaking at her words, and she inches closer, “you wanted to play in the big leagues? Welcome, my friend. You’re in the hotseat now,” she bends her bright blue flame in his face, “literally. Now, start talking.” I look over at the rest of the group and everyone is silenced into pure shock, even Tenzin. _I guess this is a side of her you haven’t seen either. Somehow, that makes it more unsettling._

I can feel the metal vibrating, from his shaking form, “what…what do you want to know?” Regaining her posture, she stands back up, and orders, “where are you keeping Avatar Korra?” He shakes his head violently, “I…I don’t know.”

Unsatisfied with his answer, she leans on the metal, palms down, “that’s not the answer I’m looking for.” _Is she really going to do it?_ The non-bender cries out, “I don’t know anything about the attack on City Hall! I swear!”

Keeping her hands on the metal, “why should I believe you? Last time you offered me information, I got two crushed ribs out of it. Try again.” His previously angry behavior, has shifted to pure fear, “I’m telling the truth this time! I don’t know where they’re keeping the Avatar!”

I can hear her growl, “I don’t have time, nor the tolerance, for any more Equalist games.” The metal below her hands begins to glow a light orange. _She’s actually doing it! I should stop this. He doesn’t know anything._ The non-bender begins to sweat and panic, “I don’t know!”

Before I make an attempt to stop her, she increases the heat, and growls again, “tell me what you know about the tunnels underneath the city. Start talking, and I’ll let you go.” Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, he shouts, “okay! Okay! All I know is that’s how they transport stuff! Weapons, benders, vehicles…everything.” _She was right. He knew._

Lessening her heat, she asks, “where is the nearest entrance?” Near tears, he blubbers, “I don’t know. I never been in the tunnels. I’ve only transported the stuff, topside. My last pick up was near the Triple Threat’s headquarters. That’s all I know!”

All of a sudden, Mako pipes up from behind, “that’s near where we lost Bolin when he was taken by chi-blockers!” Hearing his exclamation, the detective extinguishes her hands, and the man noticeably relaxes. Straightening her back, and her voice is back to cutting bone, “thank you for your honesty.”

She finally turns around, her face remains serious, and its unlike anything I’ve ever seen on her, “Mako, go find a payphone, and contact an Officer Song, at RCPD Headquarters. Tell him, there’s a known Equalist waiting to be placed under arrest at our location.” The non-bender yells from behind, “you said I could go!” Turning back slightly, she maintains her cool composure, “what do you know, I lied. Stings, doesn’t it? When someone doesn’t tell you the truth.” Subtly referring to his own dishonesty.

Satisfied with her interrogation, she approaches us all still in shock, “lets go. He doesn’t have anything more to tell us.” Parting through us, back to the street, I look at Tenzin, and his mouth is open wide enough to catch bumble-flies. Staring at the retreating firebender, I can’t help but gawk with the rest of them.

_You seriously do not want to mess with this woman, but damn that was hot. Figuratively and literally. Spirits._


	16. Chapter 16

_ Previously: _

_…_ _Parting through us, back to the street, I look at Tenzin, and his mouth is open wide enough to catch bumble-flies. Staring at the retreating firebender, I can’t help but gawk with the rest of them. You seriously do not want to mess with this woman, but damn that was hot. Figuratively and literally. Spirits._

* * *

_He’s lucky I decided to arrest him, and not use my lightning. He got off easy._

Turning back to the group, I see everyone’s faces contorted with a cross between shock, horror, and awe. Tenzin looks like he’s a flying lemur catching bugs mid-air, with his mouth. Asami has her arms crossed, grinning at me. Bolin looks like he might’ve wet himself, and Mako, the young firebender, is frozen. Then there’s the Chief, I’m not sure what to make of her expression. There’s definitely shock, some well-placed alarm, but mostly…attraction?

_I’m not sure. I’ve never seen her with this particular expression before. It’s similar to the look she gave me at the pro-bending arena, but a lot more intense, and slightly different somehow. I can’t place it._

Somewhat alarmed by my own actions, I maintain my Captain persona, and walk to the end of the alleyway, back to the bustling street. As I pass between my shellshocked companions, I order, “let’s go, he doesn’t have anything more to tell us.” Once I make it to the street, I take a deep and steadying breath.

I can hear my group approach, and Mako makes his way down the street to call Song at the station. Asami slides up next to me, “how did you know how to get him to talk?” Eyeing her from the side of my vision, I can see she’s genuinely impressed with what she just witnessed, “for a time, I was required to maintain a cover that forced me to do some…extreme and uncharacteristic things.”

Standing beside me, I feel Lin’s increased heart rate, knowing what I’m referring to, and I continue, “sometimes I had to blur the line, between right and wrong, to get what I needed. What you witnessed, was a peak at the person I had to become during that time.”

The young heiress stays silent for a moment, “I don’t know what you’ve been through, or what you’ve had to do, but I’m glad you’re on our side.” I chuckle at her compliment, but before I can thank her, I hear the Chief whisper, “me too.” Turning my head to finally look at her, her previous expression is gone, and is replaced with sincerity. _She meant it._

Mako makes his way back to us, “I got ahold of Officer Song. He and a couple of other officers are coming to pick the guy up. Now we can go to the Triple Threat’s headquarters.” With my hands behind my back, I nod, before turning back the way we came, to get Oogi.

As we make our way back to the flying bison, Tenzin falls behind, “are you okay (Y/N)? I’ve never seen you like that before. It was…concerning.” Giving him a small reassuring smile, “I’m fine Tenzin, and I know you haven’t seen it, but Bumi has.” His eyes shift to understanding, “I see, I know that was a particularly hard time for you, are you sure you’re okay?”

We’ve finally reached the old factory, where we left Oogi, and I stop, “I’m sure, besides you find almost everything concerning.” His face morphs into offense, “I do not!” Laughing at the disgruntled airbender, I make my way to his companion, “don’t believe me? Ask your wife.” I can see his arrow turn red, “have you and Pema been gossiping again!?”

Now, in the saddle with the others, I shout back, “maybe!” I can hear him grumble, as he makes his way to the bison’s head, and I laugh loudly. He may try to act like his sweet-tempered father, but he definitely inherited his mother’s temperament. He’s almost as fun to mess with as Lin.

As we fly over the city, I lean back in the saddle, and close my eyes. Flying has always felt comforting to me. Maybe it’s the freedom associated with it. It feels similar to when I’m on my bike, minus the adrenaline rush and traffic. Eyes closed, I feel someone staring at me, and I open them to see Bolin. Making eye contact with him, he quickly averts his eyes. _Strange._

With my curiosity peaked, I go to sit next to him, and he stiffens, “something on your mind Bolin?” I catch him looking over at his brother, at the other end of the saddle, and he begins to fidget. After a moment of silence, he speaks up quietly, “it’s just…seeing you getting that guy to talk…brought up some painful memories.”

My eyes widen briefly as he continues, and I tilt my head to the side, “our parents…” he looks back over at his brother, “they were killed by a firebender when we were little.” Immediately, I’m overcome with remorse, “…he was cold…kinda like you were.” I’ve never felt so horrible in my life, “so…when you were…doing that…” He almost looks embarrassed, “I got scared.” He finally deflates at his confession, and refuses to look at me.

The poor young earthbender makes me want to find the firebender that caused him so much pain, and end him. “I’m sorry, Bolin. I didn’t mean to bring up those bad memories. I didn’t know.” He bounces back up, trying to retract his discomfort, “no, no. I’m fine really. You had to do it to help find Korra. I just wish I was as brave as you. You had no fear facing that guy.”

That gets a slight chuckle from me, “oh, kid. To be honest, I’m scared most of the time. You can only be brave, if there’s something to fear. Seeing as you’re aware of your fears, and still fight, I’d say you’re just as brave as me, maybe even more.” His brilliant green eyes light up, with child-like wonder, “really? You mean that?” Nodding, I smile, “I do, Bolin. You’re a great friend and brother. We’re lucky to have you with us.”

Unexpectedly, he twists to face me, and wraps me in a tight bone-crushing hug. Laughing, I try to pat him on his back, with my pinned arms. I’m happy I was able to make him feel better, and now I know to be more cautious around the sensitive young earthbender. _I don’t want him to be afraid of me, because of what I did; that’s not who I am._ Trying to peel the overwhelmed teenager from me, I see the Chief watching us.

She’s has her signature Beifong scowl, but her eyes are softer, and I just shrug at my current situation. Smiling at her, Bolin releases me, and I put my arm around his shoulders, like I do with Korra. Leaning back in the saddle, taking him with me, I feel a sense of obligation to protect him. I ruffle his hair affectionately, and he laughs, attempting to fix his hair. Looking over at him, I grin, “stick with me kid, and you’ll be okay.” He nods his head, and starts going off about his fire-ferret, Pabu. Apparently, he really wants me to meet him. I let him ramble, as we fly to our destination. _He’s like a little brother I never had._

* * *

I’m sitting in the saddle, watching the young earthbender and detective talking. It seemed heavy, and she looked upset by what he was saying. I can’t hear what they’re talking about because of the wind, but it looks serious. Bolin was unusually quiet after the firebender’s interrogation, and he looked scared. _Is he scared of her now?_

Just as that thought crosses my mind, I see the young earthbender grip the detective in a tight hug. I can see the broadswords, on her back, digging into her body. _Guess not_. As I’m watching, her golden eyes meet mine, hair stuck to her face from the wind, and she smiles. _She’s beautiful._

Once the earthbender releases her, she wraps her arm around his shoulders, and leans back in the saddle, like protecting a younger sibling. She even ruffles his hair, and I’ve never seen something so endearing. Within in minutes, the tension between them was gone, and Bolin was talking excitedly at her. The firebender listened intently, letting the earthbender ramble. _She can make anyone feel better._

A few moments pass, before Mako yells over the wind, “we’re here!” Everyone prepares to land, and begin our search for the tunnel entrance. We land in an empty lot, and Mako goes over the events of the night Bolin was kidnapped by chi-blockers.

“The truck with Bolin took off down this alley,” he conveys pensively. We make our way down the alleyway, and come to a fork in the buildings. Turning to the detective, she asks, “which way?” I see Bolin ponder, “hmm, this way kinda smells familiar.” I can’t help but roll my eyes annoyingly, and (Y/N) notices.

I can see a small grin appear on her face, before she voices, “I’m sure it does Bolin, but why don’t we let the Chief take this one.” Understanding her meaning, I lift my leg into the air, and slam it into the ground. Closing my eyes, I sense a tunnel not far from us, “there’s a tunnel nearby.” The detective has the same look of fascination on her face, as at the prison. _Why does she insist on looking at me like that? It’s distracting._

Running down the street, we come up on a tunnel, directly underneath an overpass. Mako slides down into the manmade riverbed, “there!” Approaching the gated tunnel, I see tire marks, and bend down to get a better look, “motorcycle tracks.”

I take a step back and lift my hands in the air, willing the gate to rise. Mako and (Y/N) produce a small flame in each of their hands, to light the way. As we make our way into the tunnel, we come up to a hub of them, pointing in every direction. I can hear the detective whisper in awe, “its like a labyrinth,” but then it shifts to irritability, “how the hell are we supposed to track Korra with this many tunnels?”

Before we can hatch a plan, Mako growls, “let’s try this way,” and begins to go down the nearest tunnel. As he steps away, his girlfriend questions, “and what if Korra’s not down there?” Mako snaps back at her in anger, “then we pick another tunnel until we find her,” and continues down the passageway. _Trouble in paradise?_

We make our way down the never-ending tunnel, when the firebender matches my pace, “excuse me beautiful lady, would you care to join me on this dark and creepy stroll?” as she offers her bent arm for me to take. Rolling my eyes, I look over, and her smiling, teasing face is alight with her warm blue flame. I’m almost tempted to accept.

Realizing I wasn’t going to take her arm, she lowers it, and laughs lightly, “maybe some other time then.” Giving her a slight smirk, I shoot back, “do you offer all women a chance to join you for a stroll?” Grinning widely, she lowers her voice, “no, just the cute, green-eyed earthbenders,” and ends with a flirtatious wink. Good thing its dark or else she’d be able to see my obvious blush.

She continues with another teasing tone, and places her finger on her chin, “hmm, maybe I should invite Officer Lee down here.” The mention of the young officer makes me metalbend her Fire Nation pin into her chest again, “ow! Will you stop doing that!?” Rolling my eyes, with a huff, “I will when you stop being annoying.” Pulling the pin from her skin, and rubbing the newly acquire pinprick in her chest, she grumbles, “you know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous. Does the Chief have sharing issues?” _Only when it comes to you. Ugh, I can’t believe I’m jealous of one of my own officers. Maybe I’ll just transfer her to another district._

Before I can respond, we hear the sound of roaring engines, echoing down the tunnel, and our eyes shoot open, “hide!” Mako and the detective extinguish their flames, and the five of us take cover behind a large piece of concrete, sticking out of the tunnel wall. Grouped together, I can feel (Y/N)’s body heat through my armor. I look over and she’s right there, focused and unmoving. My breath hitches, but I don’t think she noticed. She’s too fixated on the fast approaching tires.

Peering around the wall, we see chi-blockers. They’re approaching fast on their motorcycles, headed straight for the tunnel wall. _What are they doing?_ All of sudden, the wall creaks, opens quickly, and shuts just as fast, with the chi-blockers disappearing behind it. 

Once it’s clear, we make our way to the hidden entrance. I place my hand on the wall, and sense for the metal switch behind it. Finally feeling it, I glide my hand over the cold concrete, and unlock the passageway. Bending the wall forward, it lifts, and we head inside.

Closing the hidden door behind us, I hear the detective speak through darkness, “alright, we don’t know what’s waiting for us down there. Is everyone ready?”

* * *

_I’m so glad our theory was right. Hiroshi really outdid himself, when it came to the hidden underground network. Thankfully, the Chief is a metalbender, or we’d never had made it this far._

We’re standing is absolute darkness, but I can see the other four by their heartbeats. Turning their direction, I decide to do a check-in, “alright, we don’t know what’s waiting for us down there. Is everyone ready?”

I can hear everyone agree in unison, and we make our way down the newly discovered hidden passageway. We walk for about five minutes, before we see a small light flickering at the end. Coming up on the light, there’s an elaborate delivery system built into the tunnel, and it’s full with Equalist motorcycles and transport vans.

Hugging the wall, we can see three chi-blockers, and one of them seems to be in control of the transportation system. We can hear him giving orders, “that tram goes to the training camp.” Once the first transport leaves, the second one arrives, with another chi-blocker, “everything was delivered to the prison, sir.” _That has to be where they’re keeping Korra._

The Chief whispers, “we need to get down that tunnel.” There’s only two chi-blockers, and I’m sure I can take them out, “you guys wait here, I’ll handle them.” Lin whips her head back, “what? No, we just need to wait for them to step away from the tram.” I whisper back, “we don’t have time. I can take them out. Trust me. Just give me a minute.”

She continues to glare at me, “no Detective, that’s an order.” Semi-shocked at her behavior, I decide to follow her lead, “yes, Chief.” About five minutes pass before we can make our move, and we sprint to the empty tram. Asami takes the controls, and we ride down the dark corridor.

Coming up on another light, I order, “everyone off. We don’t know what’s waiting down there.” We jump from the tram, into complete darkness, and let it finish its course. We can hear the chi-blockers at the end of the tunnel, “it’s empty.” The other one responds sarcastically, “yeah, I can see that.”

Suddenly, the Chief shoots out her metal cables, wraps them around the unsuspecting chi-blockers, and yanks them backwards. Seeing them fly towards us, I go to catch one and shock him unconscious, while the Chief knocks the other out with a well-placed punch. I wince at the memory of her solid right hook. _I almost feel bad for the guy. I’d rather get shocked._

The Chief orders Bolin and Asami to keep an eye on the incapacitated Equalists, while the remainder of us search for Korra and the metalbending officers. Making our way up the stairs, Lin uses her seismic sense again, and scans the prison. _I will forever be jealous of her ability to seismic sense._

“My officers are inside,” she states, and I release a relieved sigh. _Finally._ Then I hear Mako, “what about Korra?” The Chief turns to him, with her signature Beifong demeanor, “I don’t see her yet.” _Damn, where the hell are you Korra?_

Making our way through the prison hallways, I stop, “wait, there’s two people up ahead.” I unsheathe my broadswords, and glide down the hall. Taking a peek around the corner, I see two chi-blockers. Leaning against the wall, I take a deep breath. Sprinting down the hallway, the two Equalists attempt to restrain me with their bolas, but I cut them down with a swing of my blade. Closing the distance, I jump onto the cell grate, and push off with a strong fire-kick to their heads, sending both chi-blockers into the prison wall.

Tenzin and I watch over the chi-blockers, while the Chief gets her officers. Mako lifts one into the air, and removes his mask, “Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?” This kid is pissed, and I don’t think it’s from plain friendship. _Poor Asami._

* * *

I’m making my way down the hallway, checking each cell, and I finally find my officers. Metalbending the cage open, they all look defeated, and that’s when I knew, “that monster already took your bending, didn’t he?” The officer closest to me give me a somber nod in confirmation, “I’m so sorry. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” _I failed them._

Rounding the corner with my officers, I see Mako bending a fire-fist at the scared chi-blocker, “I’ll ask you one more time. Where is she?’ The man looks away in fear, “we don’t have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn’t attack City Hall. Tarrlok’s lying.” He’s telling the truth.

I look over at the detective and I see her turn towards Tenzin. They seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes, then she speaks, “it can’t be, right? I mean…he wouldn’t do something so foolish?” The airbenders brow furrows, “I think he’s capable of anything. He has her.” _Tarrlok? Tarrlok has Korra?_

Seeming to mutually agree, the two turn back to the rest of us, and Tenzin speaks, “Tarrlok lied, because he has Korra. He fooled us all!” I haven’t seen Tenzin this angry in a long time, and I don’t blame him. The detective looks just as livid.

Then all hell breaks loose, and the prison alarm starts blaring. Running back to the tram, we can hear Bolin, over the alarm, “let’s go, people!” My officers, Tenzin, and I hop in the front of the tram, and the rest are in the back.

We’re flying down the tunnel, and we see another tram, hot on our tail, full of chi-blockers. I hear the detective shout, “Bolin!” and point to the ceiling. The young earthbender steps in front and collapses the tunnel behind us. We can hear the tram slam into the rubble, and Bolin shout, “try to chi-block that, fools!” I look over at the detective gripping onto the side of the tram, with a huge smile on her face, and she goes to high-five the earthbender. _She’s having too much fun; I think she enjoys being in the middle of all the action._

I turn around, and we’re faced with another threat. There’s a room full of chi-blockers, Amon’s lieutenant, and mecha-tanks waiting for us at the end. _Shit!_ Turning back to everyone, I yell, “hang on!” Bending the metal track from above, the tram goes flying towards the ceiling, and I bend a hole, making us soar through to the floor above us.

Looking back, everyone seems to be okay, aside from some bumps and bruises, but I don’t see the young detective. Then I hear a concerned Bolin, “(Y/N)?” I make my way to the back of the tram, but I still don’t see the firebender, and turn to the teenager, “where is she?”

He squeaks at my tone, but manages to speak quickly, “the jolt of the tram knocked me off my feet, and I was about to go over when she grabbed me, and pulled me back inside. She went over the railing. I’m sorry. You said hang on.” He tries to hide behind his brother. Panic begins to flood my chest. _She fell out of the tram. They’ve surely captured her._

Whipping my head back to the new hole in the ground, there’s a flicker of light. Then I see it, her broadsword is sticking out of the opening I created. I run over to the hole, and there she is, hanging from it, gripping her sword. She looks up and notices me, breathing heavily, she utters, “hey chief, that’s some mighty fine earthbending you did there. Mind giving me a hand?”

I grab her wrists, and pull her up from the tear in the earth. Finally steadying herself, she turns around and pulls her sword from the ground, “phew, that was a close one. I knew I brought these along for a reason.” Sheathing her sword, back with the other, she goes to wipe the dirt off her jacket, and notices me staring, “what?”

I don’t even know what to say, I’m glad she’s okay, but I’m also angry that she keeps finding herself in perilous situations, even if it was to save the young earthbender. Mainly, I’m upset at how the firebender makes me feel. I didn’t see her for a second, thought the worst, and I began to panic. She makes me unsteady. Irritated with myself and my feelings, I don’t answer her and walk away.

_I really need to get these emotions in check._

* * *

I’m hanging from one of my swords, stuck in the hole in the ground, and my hearts racing. Right when Lin bent us up in the air, Bolin lost his footing, and started to tumble over the edge. On instinct, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back in, but the force of the tram sent me over instead, and lost my grip on the railing.

Seeing the tram fly without me, I pulled one of my swords out and plunged it into the rock. Looking down, I can see the previous track we were on, and it’s a pretty decent fall. Just as I’m about to propel myself up, I see the Chief’s head pop out from the top of her new creation, and relief washes over me.

She helps me to the top, and I’m brushing myself off, when I see her staring at me. She looks upset, and I mumble a soft, “what?” Without saying anything, she just walks away, and I make to follow. _That was weird._

Bolin runs over to me, “thank spirits you’re okay! Thanks for saving my butt back there!” Putting a hand on his shoulder, I chuckle, “anytime kid.” I can see the Chief stiffen at my words, and I don’t understand why. _Is she upset I saved Bolin? No, that doesn’t sound right._

Lin bends another hole in the ceiling, and the dark tunnel floods with much needed sunlight. We huddle together, and the Chief bends the earth beneath us, and we rise to the surface. I take a breath of fresh air, and look to see where we are. We’re not far from the Triple Threat headquarters, and we quickly make our way back to Oogi.

Approaching the flying bison, I turn around, and see the Chief addressing her officers. They’re standing at attention, minus their armor, and are focused on the Chief’s words. Once she’s finished, they bow in respect, and head in the opposite direction.

Lin walks back to the group, and I go to talk to her, but she ignores me. She walks right pass me and bends a piece of earth to hop into Oogi’s saddle. Confused by her behavior, I firebend my way into the saddle, sit across from her, and we take off.

With Tenzin at the reigns, he shouts back to us, “we need to get to City Hall, and find Tarrlok! If he has Korra, who knows what his plans are. He’s becoming desperate!” Yelling back at the airbender, “I agree! He’s spiraling! We have to be careful!” I see everyone nod their heads in agreement, but not Lin. She won’t even look at me. Her arms are crossed and she’s staring out over the city. _I wonder what’s got her so troubled._

We make it to City Hall, and Tenzin lands of the roof. Hopping off of the giant furball, we head inside to find Tarrlok. _Finally, I’m going to be able to blast that smug smile off his crooked face._ Tenzin goes over to the clerk, and demands she call all the councilmembers, including Tarrlok, and Saikhan to the council’s chambers, for an emergency meeting. She dials quickly, and now we wait.

I’m leaning against the wall in the hallway, and see Tarrlok’s assistant. He notices me, and quickly turns back in the other direction. _Odd_. I see him fast walk up the stairs, and leave to follow him. He turns onto the second floor, and slips into the door leading to the council’s chambers. Following his path, I enter through the door closest to me, and see him hiding behind a pillar, looking down into the meeting area.

Quieting my footsteps, I can hear Tenzin, “thank you all for meeting us on such short notice.” Looking over, I see everyone has arrived, and hear Lin address Saikhan, “Chief.” He replies stiffly, “Lin.” _Ugh, just bend him in a hole already Lin. He’s such a tool._

I turn back to Tarrlok’s suspicious assistant, unaware of my presence, “can I help you?” My voice makes the tiny man jump, and twist around to face me, “uh…no, I was just looking for the councilman.” Annoyed as his blatant lie, I step closer, “do you know who I am?” He gulps slightly, and squeaks, “yes, Detective.”

Regaining my Captain’s stance, I lock my hands behind my back, “good, then you know that if you lie to me again, things will become very unpleasant for you.” I can see a bead of sweat for on his temple, and lean in menacingly, “what happened here last night?”

He’s visibly shaking, “I…I don’t know. Tarrlok sent me away when Avatar Korra arrived in his office.” Narrowing my eyes at him, I box him against the pillar, “what did I say about lying?” He squeaks again, “I…I swear, I didn’t see anything.”

Lowering my voice, venom dripping from my words, “you are attached to Tarrlok’s hip. You go everywhere he goes, and know everything he does. So, you’re telling me, this is the one time you don’t see or hear anything?” I stare him down harshly, and his resolve begins to break, “I…I can’t…” Fed up with everyone’s lying today, I grip the collar of his shirt, and punctuate each word, “I don’t have patience for your quivering games. Talk.”

He lifts his hands, as if bracing for a strike, and finally breaks, “okay, okay! Tarrlok…he…he’s a bloodbender. He bloodbent Avatar Korra.” My eyes fly open with shock, and then narrow again, “it wasn’t a full moon last night?” He shakes his head with fear, “I know. I don’t know how he did it. Please, that’s all I know.”

Releasing his now crumpled shirt, “get out of here.” He nearly pisses his pants as he runs away. Then I see him, Tarrlok. He swaggers in like no one is the wiser, and feigns mock concern, “have you news of Avatar Korra?” I hear Tenzin accuse him of kidnapping the young waterbender, but he denies it.

Heading over to the stairs, I don’t take my eyes off Tarrlok. If he is a bloodbender, and can bend without a full moon, then we have to be careful. I look over at everyone on the first floor, I can hear Tarrlok trying to lie his way out of the mess he created.

Making my way downstairs, Lin sees me approaching, and looks at me for the first time since the tunnel, and her face morphs into concern. I don’t utter a word or glance at her as I walk up to the front of the group, moving Tenzin aside. Tarrlok notices my piercing glare, and furrows his brow at me, before that sleazy smile crosses his face, “Detective, surely you don’t believe this absurdity?”  
  
Having enough of his bullshit, I sneer, “where is Korra?” I hear Tenzin behind me, surprised at my harsh tone, “(Y/N)?” but I ignore him. My manner throws the councilman off for a split second, stepping into his space, I whisper, “I know what you are. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be. You can’t bloodbend all of us.” A flash of realization floods his eyes, he knows he’s screwed. He takes a step back from my intimidating stance, trying to create some distance.  
  


I was wrong.

* * *

Tarrlok is trying to charm his way out of his current situation, when I notice the detective reappear form the second floor. I’ve been avoiding her since the tunnels, and she hasn’t made an attempt to talk to me. _She’s just so frustrating! She gets into dangerous situations, and then cracks a joke like its nothing. Its not nothing. She could get hurt._ _She has been hurt._ The concern I have for the firebender is only increasing, and it’s not an emotion I’m comfortable with.

Unable to resist, I finally look at her, and her face is contorted with seriousness. It’s the same cold stare she had in the alley, cooking that non-bender. She doesn’t look my way; her focus is on the waterbender. _What does she know?_

Parting her way through everyone, she confronts Tarrlok, eye to eye, and whispers something to him. I can see the moment his eyes overcome with genuine fear, but his normally faux eyes return quickly. _What did she say to him?_

He takes a step back, and the detective continues to stare him down, but I can see her fists clench. Then I feel it; a force overtakes my body, and I see Tarrlok’s arms raised. _He’s a bloodbender!_ I hear everyone grunt around me, and they’re forced to the ground on their knees, myself included.

Trying to force my head up, I see (Y/N) still standing, facing Tarrlok. She attempts to take a step forward, but it’s slow and shaky. _She’s fighting him. How?_ Her head snaps to the side, from the force of his bending. Her eyes are snapped shut, in pain, teeth clenching, and her nose is bleeding. She manages to open her eyes slightly, and force her head back to face Tarrlok. Her fingertips spark briefly with her lightning. _She’s trying to smite him._

Noticing the spark, I see the bloodbender sweep his arms into the air higher, and she’s lifted into the air. I hear her groan out in pain. Her arms are twisted at unnatural angles, in different directions, and I can see her body straining. Her head twists to the side again, and now her ears are bleeding. _He’s going to kill her._ Panic floods my body, but I can’t move. Neither can the others.

Then everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, you guys are amazing! This chapter is a little lighter. I wanted to focus on some of my more creative ideas. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, referring to the comment posted by 'Lin deserves more credit and appreciation,' I'm currently stuck whether I should continue onto seasons 2-4, or take off into another self-made direction. I'd definitely appreciate all of your input! So, fill free to flood the comments section!
> 
> Enjoy my turtleducklings!

_ Previously: _

_…_ _Her arms are twisted at unnatural angles, in different directions, and I can see her body straining. Her head twists to the side again, and now her ears are bleeding. He’s going to kill her. Panic floods my body, but I can’t move. Neither can the others. Then everything goes black._

* * *

I continue to stare Tarrlok down, and then I see his hands twitch. Before I can make a move, his arms are in the air and I can’t move. _He’s bloodbending me._ Then, I hear pained grunts behind me. _How…how is he bending all of us?_ The power he has over me feels like a violation of the highest order. I can feel my blood swirling around my body, fighting its natural flow. _I can’t let him get away; he has Korra._

Fighting his pull, I try to take a step forward, but barely manage to lift my leg. It’s like I’m learning to walk for the first time; unsteady and unsure. I see him flex his fingers tighter, and my head snaps uncontrollably to the side. My teeth are clenched and I slam my eyes shut at the pain. I can feel my nose begin to bleed.

Managing to open my eyes, and see Lin on the floor, trying her hardest to keep her head lifted. Everyone else is bent into the ground, groaning at the discomfort. Looking back at the Chief, I turn back to Tarrlok, trying to focus on the energy around me, and feel a small spark alight between my fingers _. Come on, Captain._

He notices what I’m trying to do, and the pull of his bending lifts me into the air. I can’t help but groan out in pain, as my blood is shifted throughout my body. His hands are raised above his head, and I can see the sweat coat his forehead. Twisting my neck involuntarily to the side again, I feel the blood rushing to my head, and my ears begin to bleed.

My arms and legs are knotted in different directions. My muscles are straining to defy his control, and I hear my shoulder pop out of its socket. _It feels like he’s pulling me apart. If he continues, he’s going to kill me._

As if the spirits sensed my pain, the lobby clerk walks in and sees Tarrlok bloodbending me in the air. She gasps loudly at the sight, and turns to run the opposite direction. His concentration falters at the interruption, and now is my only chance.

Absorbing as much energy as I could, through my twisted fingers, I release my lightning sporadically around the council’s chambers. Bolts of lightning hit the ground around us, and I manage to hit Tarrlok in the shoulder. He releases his hold over me, clutching his arm. Falling to the ground, with my vision blurred, and my body weak, I muster up the last of my strength with my good arm, and bend a funnel of blue fire in his direction. He barely sidesteps it, and I can see him running away as I lose consciousness.

* * *

My eyes futter open, and I grunt at the soreness of my muscles. I slowly lift my upper body, propped up on my forearms, and look beside me. Everyone and the council are unconscious, then I remember. _Tarrlok…(Y/N)!_

Whipping my head to the side, I see the firebender face down in the middle of the aisle. _No…_ I attempt to stand but my legs are unsteady, and I collapse back onto the floor. Looking at the unmoving detective, I force myself to my feet, and shakily make my way over to her.

Finally reaching her, I kneel, and go to move her, but fear stops me. _What if she’s dead?_ My heart races at the thought, and I find the courage to turn her over onto my lap. There’s a string of blood coming from her ears and nose. I place my fingers against her pulse point, and breathe a sigh of relief. _She’s alive._

A moment later, her eyes flicker open, and I see those pure gold eyes staring back at me. She grumbles out a weary, “we really gotta stop meeting like this Chief. I girl will begin to wonder with you looking at them like that.” Unable to suppress my relief, I release an anxious chuckle, “well, if you would stop putting yourself in dire situations all the time, I wouldn’t have to.” She manages a soft laugh, “touché Chief, touché.”

I try to sit her up, but she cries out in pain, grabbing her shoulder, “what’s wrong?” Feeling around her shoulder, she grunts, “I think Tarrlok dislocated it. I heard it pop while I was in the air. Give me a hand?” Kneeling beside her, I put one hand on the back of her shoulder, and one in the front, “ready?” She nods, and I pop it back into place. She bites her lip, and punches the ground, “damn, that never gets any less painful. Thanks.”

I help her up, and she wipes away the blood from her ears and nose. Walking over to our unmoving companions, Tenzin is on his side, face up, and I smirk at the sight. _Now is the time for a little payback._ I see the detective turn towards me with a similar mischievous grin, and she waves over the airbender, bowing slightly, “care to do the honors Chief?” Smiling over at her, I squat down, “with pleasure,” and smack the airbender awake, hard, “wake up!”

He startles awake and I hear the firebender laughing next to me, and grin at the sound. As Tenzin wakes, the detective goes over to the kids to check on them. Suddenly Bolin sits up, dazed and confused, “oh man, I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird.”

The detective is kneeling next to him shaking her head, while Asami addresses the young earthbender, “Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out.” Finally grasping the situation, he shouts, “are you serious? Where is he? Is he hear right now?”

(Y/N) helps the teenager up, and Saikhan approaches, “Tarrlok is long gone. I’ll alert the whole force.” _Yeah, you do that rocks for brains…Spirits…I’m turning into my mother._ I shiver at the thought. 

Turning back to Tenzin, “we’ve only been out a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok’s trail.” Rolling her shoulder, the firebender jumps in, “yeah, it could lead us to Korra, and he should be slowed down. I managed to hit him with some of my lightning.”

Whipping my head to the side, “you did? How? Last I saw, you were floating in the air.” Cracking her neck, she grins, “I’m full of surprises Chief.” _Yes, yes you are._ Tenzin’s voice draws us back to the present, “then let’s go. We need to find Korra before Tarrlok gets back to her.”

* * *

_Come on Korra, where the hell are you? We’ve been flying around for hours, and nothing. Where’s Naga when you need her?_

Suddenly there’s a loud and long howl, and I lean over the side of the saddle. _Speak of the devil, and she shall appear._ Mako jumps up slightly, “that sounds like Naga!” Tenzin turns Oogi’s reigns, following the sound of Naga’s howl.

We finally spot her, and Mako shouts, “down there!” _What’s that on her back?_ My eyes widen in fear, and whisper, “oh no, Korra.” The airbender lands Oogi, while Mako and I basically jump from the saddle. Lin and Tenzin follow nearly as fast, and approach the walking polar-bear dog.

I hear Tenzin worriedly, “Korra? Oh, thank goodness,” and the exhausted Avatar slowly lifts her head, with a tired, “hmm.” _Thank spirits, she’s safe. Beat up, but safe._ Before I have a chance to help her down, the Chief drills into her, “where’s Tarrlok? How did you get away?” _Chill Lin, jeez. Let the girl breathe._

As I go to pull Tenzin and the Chief back, Mako barges through them yelling, “give her some space!” and carries her to Oogi. I look back at Asami, and her face, although relieved, was also shadowed with hurt. _Alright Mako, make it anymore obvious that you have feelings for Korra._ The young heiress heads to follow Mako and Korra with a defeated sigh.

Letting the romantically complex firebender take Korra to the saddle, I turn to Naga, and give the large creature a huge hug around her soft head, “good girl Naga.” Lifting her head up to meet my eyes, I whisper, “you were looking for her all day, weren’t you girl?” She licks my face lovingly, and I giggle at the feeling. 

Scratching her behind the ears, I turn to the rest of the group, and see Lin looking at me and the tired polar-bear dog. I give her a warm smile, and lean my head back onto Naga’s large one. Tenzin turns around to look my direction, and huffs, “we need to get Korra back to Air Temple Island. She needs to rest.”

I nod my head in agreement and utter excitedly, “I’ll lead Naga back,” and the giant lovebug licks my cheek again. I see Lin roll her eyes at my excitement, and cock my hip teasingly, “wanna join me Chief? We can race Tenzin back to the docks?” Turning to the Avatar’s best friend, “I think Naga has some gas left in the tank.” She barks, and nuzzles my cheek, “see, she’s like Korra, always ready for a little friendly competition.”

Then I hear Bolin, “oh! Me! I do! I want to ride with you!” He’s basically jumping up and down, as I mount Naga. Laughing, I look over at Lin, “sorry Chief, you snooze, you lose. Come on, kid.” He squeals with excitement and I help him onto the polar-bear dog’s back.

I see Tenzin and Lin roll their eyes simultaneously, and ever the stoic airbender, he replies coolly, “absolutely not. Korra is injured and we need to get her back safely.” I roll my eyes back, turning Naga the direction of the docks, “exactly why we should get there as fast as we can.”

Knowing how to fluster the airbender from Zuko, I pull up next to him, and look down, “what’s the matter Twinkletoes Jr., afraid I’ll beat you at your own game?” I see his cheeks go red and his robes flutter, as he points his finger at me, “you’re so on Captain.”

Looking over at Lin I see her trying to suppress a laugh, as Tenzin stomps back to Oogi. He airbends onto the massive creature, and the Chief goes to follow. As we line up side by side, I hear Tenzin, “I’ll make sure to have Pema set aside a plate for you at breakfast, seeing as you won’t make it there until morning.”

Bending over, next to Naga’s head, “did you hear that girl? The airhead doesn’t think we can win.” Leaning back up, I turn to Bolin, “hold on, kid. We don’t need you almost flying off, like the tram,” and he wraps around my waist tightly, “yes, Captain!”

I look up at the saddle and Lin’s looking down at me amusingly. _Okay, now I need to win. My reputation is at stake._ Turning my gaze towards Tenzin, I ready my reigns and shout, “eat my dust, Flyboy!” and take off. Naga sprints in the direction of Air Temple Island, and I hear Bolin yell behind me, “woe!”

Racing through Republic City, I can hear Bolin screaming behind me, “car!” Naga dodges gracefully, and he’s quick to recover, “never mind, all good.” Looking up, I can see Oogi flying above us, and I whisper to Naga, “come on girl, I can’t lose to the Chief’s ex-boyfriend.” Sensing my urgency, she picks up her pace, and I can see the docks. _Yes, almost there!_

Taking the lead, I can hear Tenzin shout, “come on Oogi! Yip! Yip!” Coming up on the docks, almost sealing my win, two metalbenders carrying a sheet of large metal block my win, and gasp at the giant white creature headed their way. I hear the young earthbender scream, clenching my jacket. _Shit!_ Before either of us can react, the piece of metal is ripped in half, and my pathway is clear.

Nearly breaking my neck to look up, I see the Chief has her hands lifted in the air, and separated on each side of her body. _She bent it so I could win._ My heart flutters at the thought, and I can’t help the grin that spreads across my face.

Pulling back Naga’s reigns, I barely beat Tenzin to the end of the docks. Bolin is cheering loudly behind me, and I hop off my winning steed. I hear Tenzin shout as he passes, “monkey-feathers!” Wanting to show Lin I saw her, I turn to Bolin, “watch this.” Running to the edge of the pier, I blast a tower of blue flames into the air, and see everyone turn back, “thanks, Beifong!”

* * *

I nearly snort at the firebender calling Tenzin ‘Twinkletoes Jr.’ I can feel the wind from his robes brush my face, as he accepts her challenge. However, my lower stomach twitches when he calls her Captain. _I always seem to forget she’s the Captain of Izumi’s guard. She’s never corrected me or anyone who calls her Detective. I guess her title doesn’t matter to her as much as her skills do. Whereas, I demand respect. That’s another thing that differs between us. She’s comfortable with taking orders, but she’ll take charge when she needs too, like at the prison._ That warm feeling returns to my stomach, and I try to squash it.

Finally situated in the saddle, alongside Korra and the other two teenagers, I hear Tenzin and (Y/N) banter back and forth. Then I hear the young earthbender shout, “yes, Captain,” and that twinge is back. _Dammit Beifong, enough._ Looking down at the competitive firebender, she looks over at me and smiles, before shouting back at Tenzin, “eat my dust, Flyboy!” and they’re off.

Naga takes off quickly, and Tenzin follows half a second later. We’re whizzing through the sky, and I look down watching Naga dodge cars, and people _. I really shouldn’t condone this being Chief of Police…former Chief of Police._

Surprisingly, Naga takes the lead and it looks like the detective is going to win, but then I see it. Two metalbenders are carrying a large piece of steel, and the two on the ground are heading straight for it. Gasping, I stand up and focus on the metal sheet, bending it in two. I breathe a sigh of relief as they pass through the newly divided sheet.

I see the shocked firebender look back up at me, and I’m still in my bending stance. _Shit, she saw me_ , but the grin displayed on her face is worth it. Turning her head back to the race, she barely beats Tenzin by a hair, and I see her lean back, stopping Naga at the edge of the pier.

Hearing Tenzin shout upfront, “monkey-feathers!” I let my grin escape. Looking over, I see the happy detective jump off the panting polar-bear dog, and run to the edge of the pier. _What is she doing?_

It almost looks like she’s going to dive into the water, but just before she reaches the edge, she stops and bends a giant blue flame into the sky, shouting, “thanks, Beifong!” Thankfully, Mako and Asami are focused on hanging on and steadying Korra, or else they’d see my scarlet red blush.

Landing in the courtyard of the island, we help take Korra into the infirmary to check possible wounds, and let her rest. By the time the Avatar is situated, with Mako taking the first shift, I head back out to the courtyard. I spot the Avatar’s pet, and the young detective is approaching with an excited Bolin in tow.

Walking up to her, I hear the young earthbender, “I think I wet myself. That was some scary stuff, but man was it exhilarating!” Laughing along side the energetic teenager, she leads Naga to the stables, saying goodnight to Bolin. He bids her a goodnight, and heads for the temple, most likely to check on Korra and his brother.

Following the firebender into the stables, I see her climbing the stairs to the second floor, with her feet dangling from the loft. I can hear her straining to reach something, hearing a creak, and utter, “looking for something?” My voice startles her, and she loses her balance, falling onto the hay below. Letting out a laugh, I cross my arms over my chest, watching the detective struggle to roll out of the hay.

When she finally appears, she’s covered head to toe in hay, and clutching a large sack. Brushing off the straw, she glares at me, “you know, its not nice sneaking up on people. Especially those hanging from the second floor.” Raising an eyebrow, I cock my hip, “then you shouldn’t hang from lofts.” Grinning, she raises her arms in defeat, “you got me there Chief.”

Noticing the large sack, I motion to it with my finger, “am I going to have to call Song to arrest you for a decapitated head?” She looks to the bag in her hand, and laughs, “you’d really turn me in Chief? I thought we were getting along? I mean, you did help me win the race.” Blushing at the memory, I scoff, “just tell me what’s in the bag.”

She looks around for any prying eyes or eavesdroppers, and walks over to me. Taking one more look around, she whispers, “you can’t tell Tenzin. He’d lose his marbles.” She opens the bag, and its full of raw meat. Scrunching up my nose, not expecting the sight, I push it away, “please tell me you’re not going to eat that?”

Putting her free hand on her hip, she grumbles, “oh yes, because I enjoy eating raw barn meat. No! It’s for Naga, Korra made a secret hatch up there, with a cooler, to keep the meat fresh.” Reopening the bag, she walks over to giant polar-bear dog and tosses her a large slab of meat, “Korra follows Tenzin’s teachings and diet, but this is a carnivore here. She needs her protein, not lettuce and hay. So, Korra filled me in on her little hideaway in case she wasn’t here to feed Naga for some reason.”

_Everyone seems to trust her with everything, even the smallest things._

* * *

As I’m feeding Naga, the grateful creature swallows every morsel, barely even registering to chew, “woe, easy girl. I know you’re hungry, but you’re going to choke. We didn’t find Korra, just so she could wake up to her best friend dead from choking.” She looks at me like she understands, and I hand her another piece of meat, which she chews partially.

Satisfied with her meal, the tired creature circles around in a mountain of hay, and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the ground. Turning back to the stairs, I go to climb them, but look back at the silent Chief, “try not to make me fall again.” She grins and responds back, “no promises.”

Once I put the sack of meat back and cover the hidden hatch, I jump down to the bottom floor, and brush my hands together, removing the dust. I roll my previously dislocated shoulder, having used it too much, and hear Lin, “does it hurt?” Meeting her gaze, I walk towards to stable doors, “not really. More sore than anything. It’s not the first dislocated shoulder I’ve had, and I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

Waiting for her to exit, I shut the barn door slightly, and turn to walk towards the temple. We walk back in silence, and reach the steps. Before taking a step, Pema comes waddling down the walkway, “(Y/N), there you are. Bolin said you got hurt? Are you okay?” Immediately, I feel the Chief stiffen next to me.

Before I can respond, Pema turns to the Chief, with a rigid, “Lin.” Crossing her arms, the Chief grunts back, “Pema.” _Awkward, the ex-girlfriend and the currently pregnant wife, whom said boyfriend cheated with. I hope Pema doesn’t have any metal on her._ Attempting to lighten the atmosphere, I reply warmly, “I’m fine, just a dislocated shoulder, but the Chief here popped it back. I’m good as new.” The pregnant air acolyte smiles motheringly, “that’s good to hear. Thank you, Lin.”

The Chief doesn’t respond, maintaining her signature Beifong scowl, and I know that’s my cue to disperse, “alrighty then, I’m going to head over to my room, and change. Come on Chief, you can bunk in the room next to me.” I see Pema nod gratefully, knowing I’m aware of their history, and she leaves in the other direction.

Reaching the female dormitory hallways, I let out a breath, “jeez Lin, you’re going to give that woman a heart attack.” Rolling her eyes, she scoffs, “good.” Stopping a little way before my room, “oh come on Chief, you don’t mean that. Despite your history, she’s not a bad person.” I realize my mistake as soon as I said it, and the Chief turns her Beifong scowl on me, “what do you mean by _our_ history?” _Double damn._

Rubbing the back of my head, I try to give her an authentic smile, “uh,…I kinda…sorta know what went down between you and Pema…and Tenzin.” She flicks my metal pin into my chest deep, and clenches her fists, “what gives you the right to go mucking around in my business!?”

“OW! Will you stop doing that!?” I pluck my pin from my chest, and look at the steaming Chief, “look, I noticed the tension between you and Tenzin, and I simply asked Pema if there was something to be concerned about. I work with the both of you for Spirit’s sake! I should know if said unresolved business puts my life on the line! I do that enough on my own as it is.”

She crosses her arms, still not accepting my reasoning, and I sigh, “okay, you’re mad at me? Then go ahead and punch me again, but I’d rather you not. I’ve been beat up enough for one day. I don’t need to add a broken nose to the list.”

Turning my cheek to her, she rolls her eyes again, “I’m not going to punch you. It’s just a sensitive topic is all.” Giving her a sympathetic look, but not pitiful, I continue cautiously, “I know, and I’m sorry that happened to you. No one should have to experience that, and I apologize for butting in. It’s your business. So again, I’m sorry.”

Still glaring at me, but softening a little, she cracks, “you’re lucky my uncle loves you so much, or you’d be going back to the Fire Nation dead as a doornail.” Giving her mock shock, clutching my chest, “how dare you!? I’m on your side!” Squinting her eyes at me, “how? You’re friends with the homewrecker and her spawns.”

Widen my eyes slightly in shock, I laugh, “what!? Seriously? I let you slap him back at City Hall didn’t I!?” The memory slowly retracts the Chief, and she grins mischievously, “okay, you did do that. Much appreciated.” Happy to have Lin back, I bow lowly, like the night she drove me home, “at your service m’lady.” 

I hear her scoff as I turn to my bedroom doors, and slide it open to reveal the tiny sleeping airbender curled up in my bed, with his stuffed lemur. _Aw, poor guy. I’ve been gone a while._ Then Lin leans over and whispers into my ear, “see, spawn.” Rolling my eyes, I shush her quietly, “keep it down, the kid has a sixth sense when I’m around.” Slowly, I tip-toe to my closet and pull out my sleepwear, and make my way back to the door, sliding it shut. Stepping back, I release a quiet sigh, but then Lin speaks, “you’re so dramatic.” My eyebrows shoot to my hairline, and before I can shush her again, I hear a tired Meelo, “Captain?’

The Chief’s eyes widen at the sound, and I mouth, “I told you so.” Sliding my doors back open, I see a drowsy Meelo, and walk over to him, “hey buddy, I’m back. I’m just going to change before coming to bed okay? Go back to sleep.” Unable to fight his sleep, he clutches his lemur, and lays back down, with a misguided salute, “aye aye Captain.” I can’t help but smile lovingly at the sight, and cover him with the blanket he kicked off.

* * *

_How on earth is she so good with kids? Another reason why we can’t be together; I don’t want kids. She still young enough to have them, or I guess in her case; adopt. Or maybe she’s like me, and doesn’t want kids. Yeah right, she loves the three airbenders and the teenagers. Don’t get your hopes up Beifong._

I watch her sooth the youngest airbender back to sleep, grab her clothes, and head back towards me. Stepping out, she slides the door back shut, and heads to the next room. I follow her, and she walks into the room, “welcome to The Airbnb, I’ll be your attendant for this evening. A complimentary vegetarian breakfast will be provided upon morning, and may I direct you to the wooden backboard, doubling as a bed?”

_If it were anyone else, I’d be annoyed at their constant teasing and joking, but when it comes from her, it almost endearing. Other people try too hard, but it comes naturally to her._

I can’t resist and chuckle at her lame imitation. They really are awful beds, but like Aang always said, ‘ _they’re good for your back_.’ I see her grin at my chuckle, and she goes to sit on the bed. She begins to remove her shoes, and lets a relieved sigh loose, as they come off. Quirking my brow, I venture further into the room.

She continues to strip, and I’m not sure where to look. It’s not like I’m back at my house, and can exit the room or bury my head in a book. I’ve never meet someone so comfortable in their own skin. The only time I ever seen her self-conscious was when she noticed her scar was uncovered, after Korra’s first healing session, but I think that was because she didn’t want to explain it at the time.

Curious and without thinking I blurt, “do you tell people the story behind your scar?” _Or just me, well…and Korra._ Looking up at the unexpected invasive question, she thinks it over, while removing her jacket and tie, “uh, depends on the person I guess,” as she moves to remove her vest.

Unbuttoning it, she looks over at me, “if it’s a healer, I’ll generally tell them what happened.” Removing her vest, and untucking her shirt, she explains, “if a stranger so happens to see it, then I just say I don’t want to talk about it, and they usually respect that.” Moving to unbutton her shirt, bottom up, she looks down to find the button in the shirt folded in her lap, “and if it’s someone I sleep with, then I fib a little and say I got it on a classified mission. Which isn’t a technically a lie. I can’t really talk about my missions anyways, especially with civilians. Security protocols and all that.”

I heard everything she said, but the part about her sex partners sears into my brain, “and exactly how many of these sleeping companions have seen it?” _Way to go Lin, could you be any more obvious. I swear, this woman destroys any kind of filter I have._ She looks up at me, tilting her head to the side, and I try to cover, “I mean...um...” _Fuck, nice going Chief. You just had to make it awkward._

She continues to unbutton her shirt, and watches me squirm, finally speaking with a teasing tone, “is Lin Beifong trying to figure out my body count?” I know I’m blushing furiously, stuttering, “what? No... I mean...I don’t want people to think differently of you if...the number is high?” I get out roughly. _Wow, my mother would be so disappointed in me right now, more than she already is._

Looking at me, she quirks an eyebrow and grins, “and what if they did? Is the big bad Chief Beifong going to go defend my honor?” _Damn her. I’m tempted to walk into the other room and sleep next to Tenzin’s flatulent spawn._

Stuck in the awkward conversation I put myself in, I physically look for way to escape with my eyes. Before I can, she chuckles, “woe, easy there Chief. No need to go crawling out of your armor.” She unbuttons the last one, and removes her shirt, revealing her black undershirt. Her scar peaks out form the top of her undershirt, and there’s a fresh bruise on her shoulder. _It would help if you stopped stripping like the exotic dancers down on 5th. Great going Beifong, now I’m picturing her in the club. I mentally want to strangle myself._

Sensing my racing heart, she stops undressing, and looks at me with a concerned expression, “if me undressing and being unworried about my body makes you uncomfortable Lin, then you can say so. I don’t want to make you feel like you can’t tell me when something is bothering you.”

Caught off guard by her sincerity, I shake my head, “no, it’s fine. Just not used to it is all, but you shouldn’t feel ashamed.” Smiling, she goes to stand, “I’m not ashamed Lin, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. From my missions in the field, I’m so used to not having privacy, that I forget others aren’t the same way.”

Finally feeling my heart slow down, I give her a soft smile, “thanks, but you’re fine. It doesn’t bother me. Hell, you were traipsing around my apartment in a skimpy towel. I think I can survive you changing into sleepwear.” _I really need to re-learn to shut up._

The firebender stares at me wide-eyed, and I begin to think I said something wrong, until she doubles over in laughter. Finding her breath, she straightens back up, “oh shit, I’m sorry.” Laughing through her apology, “I was just so excited at my epiphany that I had to get it out. But come to think of it, your brain did short circuit and turn ‘ruining your floors’ into an excuse for your gaping stare.” _And my blush is back, I forgot about that._ She moves to unbuckle her belt, and chuckles again, “some detective I am.”

Letting her pants fall to the floor, it takes all my training not to stare at her bottom half, and it’s a struggle. _I should’ve told her it bothers me._ Finally slipping on her shorts, I can’t decide if they’re better or worse that her half-dressed. They’re similar to my black shorts, albeit a tad looser, but they’re a deep red, with a golden Fire Nation insignia on the hip. _Those must be her training shorts. Red definitely suits her._

Collecting her clothes, she bundles them up into her arms, and tosses her jacket over her shoulder, stepping into her untied boot, “okay, I’m finished. You can have your room back Chief. I better get back to the little airbender before he wakes again, and storms out to find me. A grumpy Meelo, is a scary Meelo. Stuffed lemur and all.” She laughs and looks around to make sure she didn’t forget anything.

As the firebender walks past me, to the door, she stops and turns back, “and to answer your question, I don’t keep a body count. Those things don’t really matter to me, and I find it to be in bad taste to keep track past a certain amount. It’s like your gloating or trying to prove something. Not my cup of tea. If I like someone enough, and they like me back, then I sleep with them. If they’re not interested and say no, then I don’t. Really isn’t all that complicated for me.”

_Great, so no only does she probably want kids, she also appears to be way more experienced than I am sexually. Unlike her, I keep count, and so far, it’s three; one of them being a woman, and the other Tenzin. Talk about a confidence killer. Woe, step back Lin. You don’t even know if she see you that way._

Startled somewhat by her blunt response, she laughs lightly, “wow, I just realize how that sounded. I don’t sleep around, but I’ve been known to indulge in some adult fun now and again. All consensual. That’s a big thing for me. I don’t do anything I don’t want to do, and I don’t make anyone do what they don’t want to do. That’s how it should be, and the world would be a better place if it was.”

Giving me one last smile, acting like it’s another stale old conversation, she slides the doors open, and leaves with her signature, “goodnight, Lin.” Once she closes the doors, I can feel my shoulders relax, and left out a frustrated sigh. Pinching the bridge of my nose, and mumble to myself, “just when I think things are beginning to settle between us, I go and ask about her sex life. Fantastic.”

Frustrated with my awkwardness, I get ready for bed, and slip under the covers of the stiff bed. I twist and turn, unable to get comfortable, and look at the shared wall between the detective and me. A part of myself wishes we were back at my apartment. The bed feels empty and cold without the firebender next to me. My heart skips and I pull the pillow over my face. _Wow Beifong, you’ve got it bad._

Eventually, the stress from today’s events forces me asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all...this chapter was a freaking struggle. I rewrote it four times. lmao Hopefully, you all enjoy it!

_ Previously: _

_…_ _A part of myself wishes we were back at my apartment. The bed feels empty and cold without the firebender next to me. My heart skips and I pull the pillow over my face. Wow Beifong, you’ve got it bad. Eventually, the stress from today’s events forces me asleep._

* * *

Opening my eyes at first, my surroundings confuse me, but then I see the stuffed lemur on my chest, and a drooling Meelo pinned to my side. _That’s right, I’m back on Air Temple Island._ Looking over at the clock, I see its five in the morning. _Ugh,_ _like clockwork, Captain._

Thinking back at the previous night, a smile spreads across my face at the fumbling Chief. _I can’t believe she was trying to figure out facts about my sex life. For someone who’s so reserved about her own personal life, she’s sure interested in mine._

Laying there for a moment more, I decide I should probably get up, get ready, and check on Korra. I still can’t believe Tarrlok is a bloodbender, and a powerful one at that. _How the hell was he able to bend all of us simultaneously, and without a full moon? I knew that bastard was trouble._

Flipping Meelo over slowly, I slip out of the bed, but he stirs awake, and rub his back until he falls back asleep. Tucking his lemur into his side, I pull the covers over him, and gather my new set of clothes.

Stepping out of my room, the island is quiet, and I take the time to enjoy the silence. Passing Lin’s room next door, I wonder if she’s still asleep. She’s an early riser like me. Not wanting to disturb her if she’s still sleeping, I make my way to the bathhouse.

Once I’m finished, I head back to my room, and see Meelo’s still sleeping. Choosing not to disturb the young airbender, I decide to go check on Korra. Sliding the infirmary door open, I’m not surprised to see Mako sitting guard by her beside.

_You’ve got it bad kid, but we’re in the same boat. At least you don’t have to worry about Korra bending you into a hole, or flinging you across the office._

Walking over to the young firebender, I place my hand on his shoulder, and he jumps. Facing me, he looks exhausted, “oh, hey Detective.” Giving him a soft smile, “hey Mako. Why don’t you go and take a break? I’ll watch over her.”

He looks up at me hesitantly, but I insist, “go, kid. I promise I won’t leave her side, and I’ll come for you if she wakes.” Seeing him relax at my promise, he nods his head tiredly, and exits the room.

Replacing him in the chair beside Korra, she’s fast asleep, and I whisper, “you scared me there, kid. For a second, I thought we weren’t going to be able to find you. Naga definitely deserves a big treat for finding you somehow.” Checking around for others, I lean in, “I already gave her some of that meat you hid away in the stables.”

Leaning back in the chair, I sit there silently, and wait for the young waterbender to awaken. As time passes, I look up at the clock, and I’ve been there a little over an hour. A couple moments later, Korra begins to stir, and her eyes flutter open.

Happy to see those ocean blue eyes, I sit on the edge of the bed, “hey kid, how’re you feeling?” Taking a moment to focus her tired eyes, she stares at me, and groans, “I’m. Starving.” Letting out a laugh, I shake my head, “of course you are. I’ll see if Pema can whip you up something.”

She smiles at the thought of food, and sits up, “how did you guys find me?” Grabbing her hand, I maintain my soft smile, “Naga actually found you. You’ve got quite a best friend there.” Her eyes widen slightly, and remembrance crosses her face, “oh yeah, that’s right. She found me in the mountains.” _The mountains? Where the hell did Tarrlok take her?_

Standing up from the bed, happy she’s feeling better, “I’ll stop you right there, so you can tell us all together. While you get ready, I’ll head over to the kitchen to find Pema, and let the others know you’re awake.”

Exiting the room, I walk over to the men’s dormitory to look for Mako, but run into Bolin instead, “good morning, Captain!” _Always the bubbly earthbender._ Greeting him, I smile, “good morning Bolin, is Mako around?”

Before he can answer, a red fuzzy creature pops out of his shirt, “uh…Bo? What’s with the…” pointing to the small head. Opening his shirt excitedly, he grins, “this is Pabu! Pabu, say ‘hi’ to the Captain.”

On command, the lengthy fire-ferret jumps onto my shoulder, and sniffs my face. Chuckling, I scratch his little head, “aw, he’s cute.” Remembering why I was there, I leave Pabu on my shoulder, and ask again, “Mako? He in his room?”

The fire-ferret jumps back onto Bolin’s shoulder, and he sighs, “no, he’s taking a shower.” Nodding my head, “got it. Well, Korra’s awake and I told him I’d let him know when she was. After he’s finished, can you let him know and meet us in Tenzin’s dining room?” Bolin nods, and heads back to his room, to wait for his brother.

Heading over to the kitchen, I catch Pema cutting some vegetables, “hey, Pema.” Pausing from cutting, she looks up at me, and smiles, “good morning, (Y/N).” I make my way over to the counter, and go to pick a piece of food off the counter, but Pema slaps my hand away, “ow, what? I’m starving.” Laughing at my reaction, she lets me pick at her chopping board, “breakfast will be ready soon Detective. Spirits, you’re like Korra, always hungry.”

Wiping off my hands, I chuckle, “that’s actually why I’m here. Korra’s awake and, like me, she’s starving. Is there anything I can get her?” Thinking it over, she shakes her head, “not at the moment, but I should have something small ready for her in about thirty minutes.” Slapping the counter lightly, “perfect, that’ll give everyone time to make their way to the dining room.”

Before I leave the kitchen, Tenzin appears, “ah, good morning Detective.” Walking over to Pema, he places his hand on her pregnant belly, and gives her a peck on the cheek. Pema lets him know the waterbender is awake, and he looks relieved. I smile at their interaction.

_It’s cute. Lin would clock me in the face again if I did that to her. Speaking of the tense Chief, is she still sleeping? It’s nearly seven, and I haven’t seen her._

* * *

Jolting awake, I look over at the clock on the nightstand, and its seven in the morning. My breathing is erratic, and skin damp. Sitting up in the Air Temple bed, my dream comes flooding back through my racing mind. Flashes of piercing gold eyes and a scarred chest make my stomach twitch. _What the fuck was that?_

I’m back in my apartment, with a half-naked firebender in my bedroom. She’s facing my bed in her black bindings, and my tight black shorts. Suddenly she turns around, with her signature soft smile, “hey Chief, bathrooms all clear.”

I don’t say anything, but my gaze is stuck on her scarred chest. _Why am I drawn to it so much?_ Suddenly, I’m directly in front of her, and she looks puzzled, “Chief? You alright?” Still unable to speak, she touches my forearm lightly, and I can feel her heat.

Looking down at her fingers touching my arm, she whispers softly, “Lin?” The way she says my name makes me snap, and my hands grip the sides of her face. I force my lips on hers, and hear her surprised grunt.

Not wanting to stop, afraid she doesn’t feel the same way, I grip the back of her head, and kiss her deeper. Unexpectedly, I feel her kiss back just as hard, and wrap her arm around my waist, pulling me flush against her.

Relieved she’s kissing me back, I run my tongue across her bottom lip, and she meets mine eagerly. I hum at the feeling of her smooth tongue tangle with mine, and run my hands down her neck.

Pulling back from my lips, she latches onto my pulse point, and my knees nearly buckle. Gripping my lower back, she turns us around, and pushes me onto my bed. Gasping, my hearts racing, and she straddles my legs.

Throat tight, I can’t speak, but then she smiles down at me. Leaning down, she whispers into my ear, “it’s about time Beifong.” I shiver at her words, and feel her run her warm hands down my chest.

Tangling my hands in her hair, I reconnect our lips, and feel her hands stroke my stomach, lifting my shirt along the way. Caught up in the feeling of her hands, I bite her lip, and she groans in approval, rolling her hips.

Hearing her groan, I sit up quickly, and flip her onto her back, with my body pinning her to the mattress. She grips the back of my shirt, and pulls it off roughly. Tossing it to the side, she sits up, and places open mouthed kisses along my chest, to the top of my bound chest.

Her skin is so soft and hot against mine, it makes me want her more. Gripping the back of her bindings, I tug them, but they won’t come off, and I hear her chuckle, “having trouble?” Too caught up in my arousal to answer, I scratch from the back of her bindings, to the front, and growl, “off.”

Hissing at the sting of my nails, she grins playfully, “yes, Chief.” The last thing I saw was her hypnotic gold eyes, blown wide with want, and then I’m waking up on Air Temple Island.

Trying to control my breathing, I can feel the slickness between my legs, and a part of me hates myself for it. Rubbing my hands over my tired eyes, I groan at my frustration, “why? I’ve never had a dream like that before.” Although I’m terrified of my dream, a part of me wishes it had been real, and I feel worse for it. 

Realizing the firebender is right next door, I feel my body react, and that twinge in my stomach is back. _I need a shower. An ice-cold shower._ Getting up, I make my way to the bathhouse. Reaching the showers, I let the cold-water flow, and step underneath. I try to wash away the dream still plaguing my mind, but the cold water does little to lessen the throbbing between my legs.

I make my way back to my room, and see Asami exit from hers. Noticing me, she stops, “morning Chief.” Nodding in response, the detective’s doors fly open, and my heart picks up. Instead of the firebender, it’s a yawning Meelo, dragging his stuffed lemur on the floor.

I expect the detective to follow, but she doesn’t. Curious, I approach the room, and look in, but she’s not there. _Where is she?_ Not knowing her whereabouts makes me anxious, and I’m about to ask the little airbender where she’s at, but then Tenzin appears.

Making his way over to me, he greets evenly, “morning Lin, I think it’s time we ask Korra about what happened yesterday. She’s awake, eating right now, and looks a lot better.” Nodding my head, I push past him, and head to the dining room.

Entering the room, I see the young firebender sitting in between Korra and Pema, and my heart drops. She looks up as I enter, and I meet those same gold eyes from my dream, smiling she waves me over, “hey Chief, welcome to the complimentary breakfast. I’d offer you a plate, but I’m afraid Korra’s eaten it all.”

The Avatar turns to her, with her full mouth, and you can barely understand her, “hey! You try being held captive all day, and escaping.” (Y/N) chuckles, and reaches over, “kid, slow down. You’re going to choke, and we didn’t spend all day fighting Equalists and Tarrlok to have you die from eating like Naga.” With her mouth full, she covers it to stop food from coming out, as she laughs.

Finally able to swallow, she looks over bashfully, “my bad, I’m just starving.” Turning to Pema, on the other side of the table, she smiles, “thanks Pema, the food tastes amazing. I’m starting to feel like myself again.”

As Korra finishes her food, the rest of Team Avatar arrives. Mako, of course, takes the seat next to the waterbender, leaving Asami to sit across from Pema, and Bolin next to her. _At least I’m not the only one dealing with a messy romantic life. Please, what romantic life? I’m hot and bothered over a dream, and the detective isn’t even aware of my feelings. Pathetic._

* * *

Seeing the Chief walk in, my morning seems complete, and I greet her, “hey Chief, welcome to the complimentary breakfast. I’d offer you a plate, but I’m afraid Korra’s eaten it all.” Laughing at the offended Avatar, I look over at Lin, and she seems…more tense than usual. _Did she not sleep well? I don’t blame her; these beds aren’t exactly cloud-like._

Tenzin appears behind her, and everyone takes their seats at the table. Looking over at the Chief, sitting next to Tenzin, she’s in her Chief Beifong mode. As Pema stands to clean up, Asami offers to help her, and they disappear into the kitchen.

The master airbender finally speaks, “Korra, I realize you’ve been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened.” I sense the Avatar’s discomfort as she answers, “well, first off, Tarrlok isn’t who he says he is. He’s Yakone’s son.”

Looking over at the Chief and Tenzin, their faces are contorted with shock. Lin’s brows furrow, “it all makes sense now,” looking over at the airbender, “that’s how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon.” Confused, I ask, “who’s Yakone?”

I see the Chief twitch at the sound of my voice, but Tenzin answers, “Yakone was a powerful crime lord who threatened Republic City for many years. A corrupt and ruthless individual, and a powerful bloodbender. Lin’s mother arrested him, and during the trial, he was sentenced to life by Councilman Sokka, but he escaped. He used his psychic bloodbending abilities, and my father soon captured him, taking away his bending.”

Shocked by this new information, I turn to Korra, “how did you escape? And where’s Tarrlok?” The Avatar becomes more disturbed, “Amon captured him and took his bending.” Everyone gasps at the news, as she continues, “yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too.” I can hear the fear in her voice, and I understand completely.

Tenzin’s face shifts to worry and concern, “this is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar…I fear Amon is entering his end game.” The entire room fills with dread and uncertainty.

Suddenly, Mako stands and grabs the teapot left on the table, turning to Korra, “I’ll get you some more tea.” _Mako…you’re a firebender. You can heat the water yourself. He must been really shook, but I think we all are._

Facing the Chief, in my Captain’s mode, “what’s the plan Chief?” Since the first time that morning, she looks at me, and responds distantly, “if Amon is taking out councilmembers, then we need to gather them as soon as possible, and put them under a protection order.” Nodding pensively, “I agree. Tenzin?”

Seeming to agree with the Chief and I, he confirms, “I agree as well. I’ll head to City Hall, and call an emergency meeting. Once everyone arrives, then I’ll talk to Chief Saikhan about their protection details.” Once our plan is complete, we exit the dining room, and head to the courtyard to see Tenzin off.

* * *

Standing from the table, we make our way to the courtyard, but I can’t help but think back to my dream that morning. Seeing the firebender made everything so much more intense, and it’s distracting. _I need to maintain my distance from the alluring detective, or else I might do something stupid._

As we’re walking, she slides up next to me, “hey Chief, you alright?” I’m staring at Oogi, but I hear the voice from my dreams, and tense up again, “I’m fine. Just focused.” Seeming to believe my lie, she nods, “I’m right there with you Chief. Amon is definitely moving into his final phase.”

Then she places her hand on my shoulder, stopping me, and stares at me with those intense gold eyes of hers, “but we got this. I have your back Lin. Always.” She gives me the softest smile I’ve seen on her, and I feel the tension roll off of me. _How does she do that?_

Before I can say anything, Tenzin approaches us, fidgeting with his hands, “Lin, um, I…I need to ask you a favor.” Cocking an eyebrow at him fumbling over his words, I cross my arms as he continues, “it would mean the world to me, but I…I know it could be a potentially awkward situation. Furthermore—” Annoyed at his rambling, I blurt roughly, “spit it out already.”

Finally looking at me, he sighs, “will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children, while I meet with the council? With everything that’s happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands.”

_That’s what he was so nervous about? Did he think I wouldn’t protect his family because of our past? Well, I did tear up Air Temple Island, and arrest Pema. So, understandable, but untrue._

Giving him a soft smile, I place my hand on his shoulder, like the detective does with me, and speak softly, “of course I’ll help, old friend.” I can see him visibly relax, but then Pema appears, with Meelo, “I didn’t realize you guys were out here.”

Seeing his wife, he straightens up, “Pema! Uh, yes, yes. Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I’m away.” I can hear the detective snickering as Pema hands me the squirming airbender, “thank you. I could use the extra pair of hands. Would you mind giving him a bath? He’s filthy.”

Shooting a glare at the firebender, she covers he mouth to keep from laughing aloud, and I turn to Tenzin running away, “this is not what I signed on for!” He hops onto Oogi, with a quick, “thank you, Lin” and takes off. _This is payback for slapping him at City Hall. I know it._

Holding the small airbender away from my body, he’s staring at me picking his nose, and then cries, “I got to poo. Really bad.” Extending my arms out as much as possible, I grimace, and then he begins to grunt and push. Panicking, I metalbend one of my coils, and wrap it around his tiny body.

He’s hanging mid-air, and I hear the detective rolling. Irritated at my situation, and her laughing at me, I bark, “I thought you said you had my back!?” My outburst just makes her laugh harder, and she wheezes, “yeah with Amon, not Meelo at bath time. I already took a shower, thanks.”

Glaring at her, with the young airbender still coiled in the air, I order, “as your Chief, I’m ordering you to take him away, and bathe him.” As she approaches me, I see her golden eyes flicker with amusement, and grin playfully, “yes, Chief.”

My breath catches in my throat, it’s the same way she said it in my dream, and the throbbing between my legs comes back. _Shit._ She grabs Meelo from my metal coil, and he jumps happily into her arms, “Captain! Can we just tell mom I took a bath?” Laughing at the youngest airbender, “sorry soldier, Mom’s orders come before the Captains.”

He crosses his little arms across his chest, and pouts, but the detective smiles at him, “if you let me give you a bath without fighting me, then I’ll let you have my dessert for a week.” He instantly perks up, and wraps his arms around her neck, “deal!”

_I have to admit, seeing her with the kids is heartwarming. She’s great with them, unlike me. I was ready to string up the little airbender._

* * *

Seeing Lin try to handle Meelo is probably the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. She’s hanging him by the end of her metal coils for Spirit’s sake! Taking pity on her, I walk up, and grab Meelo from her, laughing.

_Technically, as Captain of the Guard, we share the same rank, but I like living. So, I let her order me around. It also helps that she’s incredibly attractive while doing so, but she doesn’t have to know that._

Just as I’m heading in the direction of the bathhouse, I hear a series of distant explosions, and turn my head towards the city. _Oh, no._ I set Meelo down, and can see multiple airships flying over the city. _Republic City is under attack. I hope Tenzin is okay._

I look over at the Chief, and she’s witnessing the same thing I am. Everyone comes running out from inside, even the White Lotus Sentries. We’re all watching the explosions from the courtyard, when I hear Lin, “all right, kids. Time to go inside.” Knowing there’s bound to be an attack coming, I run to my room, and go to my work suitcase.

Flinging it open, I grab my Captains armor, and change into it quickly. It’s similar to the Royal’s armor. I slip on my fire-resistant red underclothes. The fabric of the forearms are tight, and loosen at my elbows, for free range of motion. Next, is my tight black covering, with a royal gold trim. It stops just before my knees, with a flap of pointed fabric hanging between my legs. I slip on my boots, and tighten my black and gold shin guards, that reach my knees. Once I finish with my shin guards, I grab the bulk of my matching armor, and slip it over my head. I fasten the ties under the chest plate, and twist to make sure its secure. Completing my armor is my gold belt, with the Fire Nation insignia on the buckle.

I look into the mirror and I see the Captain. I haven’t worn my armor in a while, but its comforting. I had it created after Lord Zuko’s armor he wore during the Hundred Year War. I’ve always liked the style, but the main difference is the sheathes welded into the back to hold my broadswords.

Going back to my suitcase, I grab my swords, and secure them onto my back. Satisfied with my armor, I run back out to the courtyard. I can see Team Avatar and the Chief staring at the city, while the bombs continue to go off.

Approaching them, I catch my breath, “any changes?” Everyone looks at me, and are shocked by my formal appearance, especially Lin. Bolin is the first to speak, “wow! I almost didn’t recognize you there for a second Captain! Nice armor!” Laughing at his ability to find the happiness in any situation, a smile, “thanks Bolin, I haven’t had a reason to wear this in a while. Almost didn’t recognize myself.”

Korra finally finds her words, “I feel bad for calling you Detective all this time. I guess I should start calling you Captain.” Waving my hand at her, “no need kid. Less formal, the better. People get so tense when they hear Captain.”

Everyone manages to chuckle at my small joke, except for Lin. She’s just staring at me, and I don’t know how I feel about it, but I can’t think about that right now. Hearing more bombs go off, I turn back to the city. Seeing the airships hovering over the city, I walk over to the five White Lotus Sentries, and they see my uniform and stand at attention.

They all salute simultaneously, “Captain, what’re our orders?” Looking out over the water, I turn back, with my hands clasped behind my back, “I want you all at the forefront. If those airships come our way, then they’ll need to dock down near the pier. Take out any chi-blockers or Equalists that step foot on this island. Understood?” They all nod and run down towards the steps leading up to the pier.

Maintaining my position at the top of the long stairway, I watch as the city turns into a warzone.

* * *

_The city is under attack and I’m ogling the firebender in her formal red, black, and gold Captain’s uniform. I didn’t even know she had armor. I thought she wore her signature crimson suit for work related situations, but this is entirely different. It also doesn’t help that she’s ordering around the White Lotus Sentries. Now, she’s standing with her arms behind her back, watching and waiting. She’s incredible…Focus Chief._

Turning to the four teenagers, “Tenzin is at City Hall, trying to gather the remaining councilmembers. You four take the boat, and see if you can find him. He may need your help. The detective and I will stay here in case any of Amon’s men show up.” They all take off without question, running past (Y/N), and down to the pier.

Seeing that everyone’s inside, I make my way over to the focused firebender, “I agree with Bolin, I almost didn’t recognize you in your uniform.” Her eyes remain steadfast, but I see her smirk, “it wouldn’t be the first time Chief. You didn’t recognize me in my suit either the first time.”

Staring at her, I smile at the memory, and utter, “you looked good that time too.” She finally breaks her concentration on the city, and looks at me, grinning, “was that an actual compliment from Chief Beifong?” Blushing at her teasing, I look back towards the burning city, and mumble, “maybe.” _Something tells me she’d look good in anything._

I can see her smiling from the corner of my eye, but she says nothing, and turns back towards the water. She maintains her grin, but then it slowly fades, “Lin?” I look back over at her, and her playful expression is gone, replaced by apprehension, “yeah?” Continuing to stare over the water, she sighs, “I don’t have a good feeling about any of this, and my gut’s usually right.”

Placing my hand on her armored shoulder, she looks at me again, “I know. I have a similar feeling, but like you said,” I give her a soft smile, “you have my back.” Pausing for a moment, I take a breath and finish my thought, “and I have yours.”

Her gold eyes seem to soften some, and she places her warm hand atop mine, “I know. Thank you, Lin.” We turn our gazes back to the city, and prepare for any incoming threat. Then we see it, two of Amon’s airships are heading our way.

I hear her take a deep, steadying breath, “ready, Chief?” Following her actions, I take a deep breath myself, “ready, Captain.” I see her turn her head to look at me, and her eyes are wide with shock. _That’s the first time I’ve called her Captain, and I think I like the sound of it._

Looking out towards the sky, storm clouds begin to roll in, and it only adds to the dread filling the island air. Then the detective yells, “Guards!” pointing at the incoming airships, “we got incoming!” Turning to me, with her stern voice, “Chief, go back to the Temple.”

Shocked at her trying to give me an order, “what? No, I’m not leaving you to handle them by yourself.” Facing me entirely, as serious as she was in the alley, “you’re not leaving me. I’m the second line of defense. If they get pass me, then you have to get Pema and the kids out of here. We can’t let Amon get to them, and you promised Tenzin you’d look after them. So, go.”

Unable to argue with her logic, I huff, “fine, but I’m not happy about it.” Breaking her composure slightly, she gives me a small grin, “I know, now go.” Hesitantly, I go back to the temple courtyard, and see the three airbenders watching the approaching airships.

Before I can order them back inside, I hear the sounds of thunder clapping, and electricity charge the air. _What the hell is that?_ Looking back, I see the detective taking her lightning bending stance. _What is she doing?_

* * *

Watching the incoming airships, I take my lightning bending stance, and close my eyes. Focusing on the energy around me, I feel the cool wind pick up, and the crackling of thunder. I raise my arms, outstretching them to the sides, and bolts of lightning start to hit the solid ground around me.

I maintain my steady breathing, and begin my sweeping motion, to collect the surrounding energy. My body is alight with crackling energy waves, pooling as much as I can hold, and I dig my heels into the ground. Preparing to release all the pent-up energy, I focus it into one single beam, and point to one of the incoming airships.

Aiming, I take a deep breath, and a large blinding bolt of hot lightning erupts from my pointed fingertips, followed by loud cracks of thunder. I feel the force of the bolt pushing me back, and turn my back foot to maintain my stability. Gritting my teeth, I can feel my body start to burn, but I uphold my stream of lightning, until the airships begins to nosedive into the bay. 

Amon’s airship engines are smoking, and I can see chi-blockers jumping from the failing blimp. Releasing the last of my built-up energy, I take a moment to recapture my lost breath. Bending that much lightning at once really takes a person’s breath away.

The remaining airship reaches the island, and the hatch opens to reveal Amon’s lieutenant, and a small battalion of chi-blockers. They send a grappling hook into the island’s stone steps, and the White Lotus Sentries hold them off for as long as they can.

The chi-blockers advance easily, and start running up the island steps. Realizing my current position doesn’t provide me the best coverage, I run back towards the beginning of the temple courtyard. I see Lin standing at the end, near the temple steps, and Tenzin’s family watching everything unfold.

I hear Meelo shout, “Captain! Look out!” Sensing the racing heart behind me, I duck, and turn to avoid the chi-blockers jab. Flipping backwards, I land on one hand, and kick the Equalist under their jaw with the heel of my boot, sending them to the floor.

The Chief turns to the airbenders, “everyone, hide inside and remain calm!” Just as she orders everyone to stay composed, I hear Pema scream out in pain, and clutching her stomach. _Oh, no. Not now._ Focusing on the incoming chi-blockers, I hear Pema yell, “the baby’s coming!” _Fuck._

I’m currently dodging four chi-blockers, and they’re too quick to strike down with them all coming at me at once. _I need the high ground._ Using my jet propulsion, I launch myself onto the temple awnings, and summon my lightning.

Taking aim, I manage to hit two chi-blockers, but the other two make their way onto the roof. They pull out their electric bolas, and I unsheathe my broadswords. As I face the two soldiers, I see another airship reach the island, and more chi-blockers come pouring out. _Shit._

From the side of my vision, I see the Chief maintaining her position near the temple. As I’m looking at Lin, one of the chi-blockers attempts to bind my feet, but I sweep my blade in front of my boots, cutting the bolas in half. _I don’t have time for you two. I need to regroup with the Chief._

Charging the Equalists, they match my speed, and we meet in the middle of the rooftop. Sliding on the wooden beam feet first, one of the chi-blockers attempts to jump over me, but I raise my broadsword, and drive it though their side. Yelping out in pain, I kick them off the awning, and onto the temple courtyard, unmoving.

Facing my last chi-blocker, they manage to get close enough to attempt to block me, but I dodge it swiftly. Taking the end of my broadsword, I jab them in the chest, and send a wide fire punch. My flames make contact, and they stumble backwards, losing their footing. Taking the open opportunity, I sheath one of my swords, dig my fingers into their chest, and fill it full of lightning. They drop to the floor instantly.

Catching my breath, I holster my other sword, and jog along the rooftop, to regroup with the Chief. Reaching her, I shout down, “we got more on the way! Get ready!” I see her nod, and we see the Lieutenant and his chi-blockers running our way.

Conjuring my flames, I send strong blasts of fire from my position on the roof. As they get closer, the Chief bends her coils, and wraps them around two of the chi-blockers. Hoisting them up into the air, she makes them collide, and tosses them across the courtyard, in opposite directions.

There are six chi-blockers and the Lieutenant left standing. Covering Lin, I send waves of scorching blue flames in their direction, but they dodge them easily. _Damn, they’re quick._ Two of them try to charge the Chief, but she wraps her coils around one, and sends them flying into the other.

Another chi-blocker attempts to attack her from behind, but she bends a pillar of earth in front of him, and sends it flying up into his face. Bending another beam of earth, she kicks off the top, and hits another chi-blocker in the face, sending them to the ground.

Trying to formulate a plan of attack, the Chief slams her hand into the ground, and three large columns erupt from the ground, sending three Equalists into the air. Then the Lieutenant steps up to face her, with his kali sticks. She bends her metal coils, but he manages to wrap them around his kali sticks, and I sense it. _Lightning._

Jumping down from the rooftop, I use my jet propulsion to land in front of Lin, and grab her cables on each side. Feeling the electricity charging, I prepare for the onslaught of current. He activates his electric rods, sending the strong voltage through the metal cables, but I absorb it, and send it back at him. He’s thrown back at the force of the redirected lightning.

The Lieutenant becomes enraged, and charges us, but then out of nowhere I hear Jinora, “stay away from my dad’s ex-girlfriend!” She’s using her glider, and lands in front of the group of chi-blockers. She gracefully bends a gust of wind, sending the Lieutenant soaring over us. He hits the top of the awning with a thud, and tumbles down into the trees on the other side. _Nice!_

I can hear a panicked Lin shouting, “Jinora! You shouldn’t be out here!” As if Jinora fighting chi-blockers wasn’t enough, I see Ikki flying through the courtyard on her air scooter, yelling, “get off our island!” The force of her ball of wind, sends the Equalists surrounding Jinora off their feet. _I love these kids so much._

Gathering the girls next to the Chief and I, Lin regains her stance, and orders, “girls, you need to go back inside this instant!” _Wait…where’s Meelo?_ As if on cue, the tiny airbender comes flying out of nowhere, screaming, “taste my furry!” and farts in a chi-blockers face, sending his to the ground. _Gross, but effective._

If this wasn’t such a dangerous situation, the Chief’s reaction would be comical. Seeing youngest airbender, she yells back, “Meelo, be careful!” But he doesn’t acknowledge her warning, and starts blasting chi-blockers left and right. 

Noticing he’s becoming surrounded, I shout in my Captain’s voice, “Meelo! Air shield!” On command he produces a dome of air around him, and blasts the four chi-blockers across the courtyard. He’s roaring like a tiger-dillo, with snot dripping from his nose. I can hear a defeated Lin beside me, “never mind.” _Welcome to my current life, Chief._

The White Lotus Sentries finally make it back to the courtyard, but the three young airbenders have already helped us defeat the remaining chi-blockers. Turning to them, I order, “bind their hands, and tie them together.” The Chief adds on, “then take these Equalists and lock them up in the temple’s basement.”

The sentries do as they’re told, but I’m on edge. The Lieutenant is no where to be found, but he must still be on the island somewhere. I’ll have the guards search the island after they secure the chi-blockers. The Chief’s voice pulls me from my thoughts, “nice work, kids.”

Smiling at her complimenting the kids, I walk over to the young airbenders, and put my two cents in, “excellent work kids, and nice air shield solider. I told you practice makes perfect.” He smiles up at me from the floor, and Tenzin reappears with Team Avatar on Oogi.

The three small airbenders rush over to him, shouting, “Dad!” Tenzin hops off his flying companion, and goes to hug his children, “oh, thank goodness you’re all alright.” The Chief and I make our way over, and Meelo jumps onto his shoulders, grinning, “we caught the bad guys!”

The master airbender looks up, and yells at us, “you let them fight!? Do you realize what could’ve happened?” Flinching at his angry shift, I rub the back of my head, “well, technically, we didn’t let them fight.” Then Lin jumps in, “yeah, if it wasn’t for your kids, then we would’ve been toast. You should be proud. You taught them well.”

Turning to her, with mock offense, “hey, speak for yourself Chief. You were the one throwing metal cables at electrified rods.” She glares at me, but I can see it isn’t genuine, and I laugh. Remembering Pema was going into labor, I turn to Tenzin, “oh, and your wife is currently having your baby.” _Sorry, my friend. Best to rip it off like a band-aid._

If it was possible for his blue arrow to fly off, it would have, “what!?” The Chief motions to the direction of their room, “go on. Be with your wife.” He takes off to check on his wife, and new born baby. The kids quickly follow.

Looking over at Lin, she’s already staring at me, and she steps closer to me. Unsure why, I lean back slightly, “yes?” Her eyes look worried, “you have blood on you.” Looking down at my armor, I see the blood from the chi-blocker I pierced with my blade, “oh, yeah. Its not mine. I’m good. You alright?”

Relief floods her eyes, and she nods back, “yeah, thanks to you…again.” Smiling at her, I bow slightly, “like I said before, anytime Chief,” and give her a playful wink. I see her smirk lightly, and I’m happy I was able to protect her.

The moment doesn’t last long, because we see more airships coming our way. Our slight win, is looking to be short-lasting. _We have to get everyone out of here._


	19. Chapter 19

_ Previously: _

_…_ _I see her smirk lightly, and I’m happy I was able to protect her. The moment doesn’t last long, because we see more airships coming our way. Our slight win, is looking to be short-lasting. We have to get everyone out of here._

* * *

As I watch the airships approach, I look over at Korra, “we can’t stay here. We were barely able to hold them off the first time. Go grab Tenzin and everyone else. We need to evacuate the island.” Her worried blue eyes look into my stern gold ones, and she nods. “yeah, you’re right. Come on Mako.”

I feel Lin beside me, watching the incoming airships, before she speaks, “Amon’s taken over the city. We’re going to need reinforcements.” Agreeing, I maintain my stare over the water, “I’m already on it.” Without explaining, I make my way to the radio room, leaving the Chief in the courtyard.

Taking a seat at the radio, I click onto the United Forces’ frequency, and attempt to contact the fleet, “this is Phoenix requesting Fire-Hawk, over.” There’s a moment of silence, before the radio comes to life, “Phoenix, this is Fire-Hawk, over.”

Thankful I was able to get through, “patch me through to Jasmin Dragon on a secure frequency, over.” Another moment of silence passes before I hear the voice of the person I’m looking for, “Jasmin Dragon, over.” Releasing a relieved sigh, I flip the switch, “Iroh, its me, (Y/N).”

The radio crackles briefly, “(Y/N)! It’s good to hear your voice.” Smiling sadly at the receiver, “it’s good to hear you too old friend, but I’m calling because Republic City needs your help. I need your help.” Almost instantly, “whatever you need Captain, it’s yours.”

Knowing I don’t have much time, I try to be quick, “The city is under siege by Equalists. We’re evacuating the island. I’m calling for reinforcements. They’ve obtained control of the entire city.” He responds fiercely, “understood, I’ll ready the fleet, and be there in three days time. Stay safe.” With that, the call ends, and I make my way back to the courtyard.

I see Korra, Tezin, and the Chief gathered under the awning, jogging up to them, Lin questions, “what were you doing?” Standing tall, I respond gravely, “I contacted General Iroh, of the United Forces, and requested reinforcements. He will be here in three days.”

Tenzin nods broodingly, “you read my mind Captain.” Then Korra turns to him concerned, “what do you want to do, Tenzin?” Giving a dejected sigh, he bows his head, “I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…I hate to even think of it.” _I won’t let Amon touch them. I promise._

Suddenly the Chief turns to him, “if you’re leaving, then I’m going with you.” Semi-shocked at her persistence, I flick my head towards her, but she raises her hand to stop Tenzin, “no arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There’s no way in the world I’m letting Amon take your bending away.”

I admire her bravery, and agree entirely that the airbenders need added protection. Tenzin relaxes slightly, “thank you, Lin.” As he turns to Korra, his tone shifts back into apprehension, “Korra, I want you to leave the island, and hide for the time being.”

The young willful Avatar looks up at him with defiance, “I’m not giving up,” but Tenzin voice softens, “I’m not asking you to. The Captain sent word to the United Forces, and they will be here soon. Once my family is safe, I will return.” Turning to face the young waterbender completely, he continues, “with the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war.”

Sighing heavily, Korra deflates, “what you’re saying is we need to be patient.” _Exactly, kid._ Tenzin gives her a soft smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, “you’re learning well.” Then Korra turns to me, “what are you going to be doing Captain?”

Before I can speak, the Chief answers for me, “she’s coming with me.” Stepping away from Lin, I turn to her, looking into those jade eyes, “no, I’m not Chief.”

* * *

I narrow my eyes at her, “what are you talking about? Yes, you are.” _No, she’s not._ She’s giving me her Captain’s stare, “No, Chief. I’m needed here. I have to make sure the Avatar gets off the island safely. Amon cannot get to her.” My hearts racing, because I know how reckless she can be, and grip the firebender’s arm, leading her away from the others.

Stopping near Oogi, I growl, “you’re not staying here.” She looks at me with those soft gold eyes, “yes, I am Lin, and you know I have to. You need to protect the airbenders, and I need to protect the Avatar. We can’t have the two best fighters huddled together.” _I know she’s right, but who’s going to keep her safe?_

She takes a step closer to me, and smiles softly, “Lin, I can feel your heart racing. I know you’re worried, but this is the job. We know that better than anybody.” Suddenly, she reaches into her uniform pocket, and grabs my hand.

The warmth of her hand travels throughout my entire body, and I freeze. Without breaking our gaze, the firebender places something in my hand, and smiles at me, “I expect you to give that back to me when we meet again Chief. It’s my lucky charm.”

Folding my fingers closed, creating a fist, she turns back to Tenzin and his family, loading Oogi. Watching her walk away, I sense a piece of metal in my sealed hand. Looking down, I’m hesitant to open it, but when I do, I nearly gasp at the sight; it’s her gold Fire Nation pin.

I whip my head back up, and see her helping Pema into the saddle. Gripping the pin in my hand, I can feel it poke my palm, and I look down at it again. _Her pin…why…why would she give it to me?_ Staring at it, I decide to metalbend it underneath the collar of my armor, to keep it safe.

Before walking over, I take a deep breath, and try to ease my racing heart. Finally able to recollect myself, I head over to the rest of the group, and see the detective squatting in front of the three sad children.

I hear Jinora’s scared voice first, “you’re not coming with us (Y/N)?” The firebender brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, “sorry sweetie, I have to stay with Korra. You know how much trouble she gets into.” The oldest airbender manages a melancholy chuckle, and I can see the tears in her eyes.

Ikki slides up next to her older sister, and holds her arm tightly, “but, I don’t want to leave without you?” _Me either, kid._ Then Meelo jumps in front, the saddest I’ve ever seen him, “you can’t leave Captain. We’re a team,” then he whispers softly, “what if you get hurt again?”

His question makes my heart speed up again, because we share the same worry. The firebender hugs all of them tightly, and they grip her back even tighter. Leaning back, I can hear the raw emotion in her voice, and I’m tempted to stay behind, “remember what I told you guys about the Phoenix?”

Jinora speaks first, “yeah,” and then Ikki, “when they fall…” Meelo looks up, and jumps up, with a fist in the air, “they rise!” and sends a blast of wind into the sky. Chuckling sadly, she nods, “you got it. Now, go on my little airbenders. You’ll be back home in no time.”

They finally release her, and bend next to their mother in Oogi’s saddle. I follow, and earthbend a pillar of earth to launch me forward. Sitting in the saddle, I look down at the young firebender, but she’s talking to Tenzin. Looking over at the sad airbenders, they look like I feel; uncertain. 

* * *

I want so badly to stay with Lin, but I know where I’m needed most, and it’s here.

_Not now, Captain. I need to focus, but those kids get to me every time. I hate parting from them, especially now. I don’t want to leave, but the pit in my stomach seems to grow with each passing moment. I won’t be there to protect her if something goes wrong. No, I can’t think like that right now. We just have to stay hidden until Iroh arrives._

Taking a deep breath, I hear Lin from the saddle, “Tenzin, if we’re leaving, we’d better do it now.” He bends onto the flying bison’s head, and the rest of us take a step back, “Oogi, yip, yip!” Watching them leave feels like a piece of me went along with them. _Stay safe, Lin._

As they fly over the water, the two incoming airships change their course to follow, and the third makes its way to the island. Turing to Team Avatar, I bark, “alright guys! Let’s go!” The airship releases another metal claw, attaching itself to the island.

Chi-blockers come sliding down from the metal cable, and the White Lotus Sentries take their positions in front of us, “go! We’ll hold them off.” Korra calls Naga over, and we load onto the giant polar-bear dog. I’m sitting on the edge of Naga’s back, barely having enough room to sit, and she takes off.

Running down the side of island, we’re headed for the dock on the opposite side of Air Temple Island. Latching onto Asami, I hear Bolin shout, “moustache guy!” _Oh no, the Lieutenant._ He launches himself off the side of the cliff, with his charged kali sticks, and aims straight for Korra.

As Naga’s feet hover from the ground, mid stride, I send a strong blast of fire backwards, and propel us forward enough for him to miss…almost. Just as we clear him, he manages to hook his baton around my neck, and pull me down with him.

I can hear Asami shout my name as we go tumbling down the mountainside, onto the beach. During or fall, we manage to untangle ourselves, and now we’re rolling through the brush. Sticks and branches scratch my face and hands along the way.

Finally hitting a blanket of sand, I groan from the sudden force, and hear Korra from above, “Captain!” Struggling to get up, I feel a sharp pain in my side, and look down. There’s a small blade sticking out form my side. _Fucking bastard stabbed me._

Looking up at the worried Avatar, I order, “go! Get out of here! Now!” I can’t see Korra’s face from this distance, but I know she doesn’t want to leave me behind. Then I hear Mako yell at her, “no Korra! She’s right! More chi-blockers are coming!”

Naga stands there for a moment, but then she takes off in the direction of the water. _Good._ Standing up, I grab the blade, and pull it from my side, grunting. Blood trickles out of my wound, but the amount doesn’t concern me.

Looking around, I see a handful of chi-blockers making their way down the beach, and prepare to fight. Running at them full force, I send multiple wide waves of fire in their direction. A few of them are able to avoid my boiling flames, but then I see them pull out their own katana blades. _That’s new._

Unsheathing my broadswords from my back, I prepare to make contact. One of the chi-blockers swings their blade, but I block it with my own, and use my other to stop another incoming blade. Sliding my sharp blade down the opposing metal, I hook the base of it with the base of my own, and push the chi-blocker back stumbling.

Taking advantage of their lost footing, I bend a blast of fire from the sole of my foot, and set them alight. They scream as my flames engulf their chest. Using my now free sword, I slice the second chi-blocker across their thighs, making them kneel, and raise both my free blades, slicing them across their chest. They fall to ground, and the sand turns red with their blood.

Breathing heavily, I check my surrounding again, and see more chi-blockers coming down the beach. Deciding I need to create some distance, I turn to run the other direction, but I see another group of chi-blockers, and the Lieutenant. _Shit._

Sheathing my swords, I conjure my lightning and send bolts in each direction, hitting two chi-blockers. They fall to the ground, but it doesn’t seem to make a difference, because I’m surrounded. They’re swinging their bolas, waiting for a moment to strike me down, and bind me.

Taking one from Zuko’s book, I drop to the floor, brace back on my hands, and swing my feet around in a circular, sweeping motion, letting my scorching blue flames create a ring of fire. The chi-blockers jump back to avoid my sweltering flames, but I only manage to drop three of them.

Regaining my stance, the remaining chi-blockers advance forward again, and begin to throw their electric bolas. Ducking and weaving out of their direction, I roll to the side, but as I make to stand up, I feel a current of electricity burn into my back.

Convulsing from the sudden voltage, I drop to the sandy floor. Through my blurry vison, I look up and see the Lieutenant standing above me, with his smoking rod. Attempting to get up, on my shaking arms, I see him lift his boot, and that’s the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

* * *

Tenzin’s family, and I are soaring through the sky, and the airships are right behind us. Looking back at the receding island, I can see flashes of blue from the beach. _(Y/N)._ Unconsciously, I touch the spot on my armor where her Fire Nation pin lies underneath. Tenzin leads Oogi above the clouds, and I can no longer see Air Temple Island.

The two airships are getting closer, and I shout over the wind, “they’re gaining on us!” I can hear the flying bison’s reigns snap, and Tenzin yell, “faster, Oogi!” The closest blimp releases a large net, but I cut it down with one of my metal cables.

Before it can be called back, I wrap my second cable around the end of the shredded net, and turn back to the scared airbenders. Jinora is holding her frightened little sister, and a terrified Meelo is clutching Pema, with the newborn in her arms. Her face is overcome with terror and concern. _I’m not a mother, but I understand the need to protect. Just like (Y/N)._

Realizing what I need to do, I take a deep breath, and close my eyes. Shouting back, loud enough for Tenzin to hear, “whatever happens to me, don’t turn back!” Jumping out of the saddle, I hear Tenzin yell, “Lin, what are you doing!?” _Keeping my promise._

Running down Oogi’s back and tightening my cable, I jump from the flying bison, and recall my cable. Once I’m close enough to the nose of the airships, I propel myself into the air, and land on the roof of the metal blimp, with a roll.

I quickly stand and dig my feet into the black metal. I can sense the fine pieces of earth within, and push my hands outward, palms forward. Bending my knees, I reach down, and begin to rip the metal apart.

Bending one of the flaps, I focus on it, and run down the spine of the airship, taking the thick metal with me. Behind me, I can hear the metal creak and explosions soon follow. I can feel the ship begin to lag, and run towards the edge, facing the neighboring airship.

Sprinting towards to end, I burrow my foot into the metal, and bend it forward, sending me through the air onto the next metal blimp. I land hard, but let the roof absorb my fall, indenting the metal. Taking another stance, I start to bend back the metal sheets.

Before I can take out the last airship, I feel cords wrap around my chest, and ankles. I fall to the floor, but not before the cords send a high voltage of electricity through my body, magnified by my metal armor. Screaming out in pain, I’m unable to remain awake, and the darkness overtakes me.

* * *

Waking up, I try to move my arms, but they’re bound. Looking down, I see my feet are also bound together by metal cuffs. A chain attached to the center of the shackles, reaches up to my torso, where I see a metal belt around my waist. It continues through a loop in the belt, and connects to the metal cuffs of my hands.

I notice the bulk of my armor has been removed, and I’m left in my black covering, blood red pants, and gold belt. The only armor I have is my black and gold shin guards on, connected to my black boots, but everything else has been removed. 

Feeling something on my face, I reach up as far as I can, and lower my head to meet them. Touching my face, I realize it’s a thick leather mouthguard, and it covers my nose. _Damn it, but smart._ Seeing as I can breathe, there must be two small holes in the front. Enough to breath, but not enough to bend.

My hands are covered with some sort of gloves, and my feet are incased in the similar material. I try to bend, but nothing happens. _Did he take my bending?_ My heart jumps at the thought, and I try to bend again. Trying to sense the energy around me, I’m able to feel a few heartbeats. _Thank Spirits. The material must be fire-resistant._

Looking around, I see that I’m still on Air Temple Island, in the dining hall. Adjusting my eyes to the darkness, I see four chi-blockers, with electric gloves standing guard over me. They don’t acknowledge my awakening, but remain steadfast, and keep their glowing yellow eyes focused on me.

_They probably have orders to knock me out, if I try to escape. Highly unlikely, since I’m bound from head to toe, with some sort of fire-resistant material covering my hands and feet._

Then the door slides open, revealing the Lieutenant with four more chi-blockers. He nods in my direction, and orders, “bring her.” They make their way over to me, and yank me up from the floor, to the door.

Being hauled out, I see that its nightfall, and has just begun to rain. I’m being dragged across the temple courtyard to a group of chi-blockers. One of them steps aside, and I see Amon. _He’s going to take my bending_ , but then my eyes shoot open with fear. Just pass Amon, I see Lin. _No…no, she got away!_

They drag me up to the bound Chief, and force me to my knees across from her. She looks up, and the same fearful reaction I had just moments ago flashes over her own. Only her hands and feet are bound, but she looks exhausted.

The rain falls down around us, and I can’t take my eyes off those emerald green one across from me. She looks at me, and I can see the worry in her eyes. I attempt to break free from my bonds, but it’s futile. I’m restrained too well to break free. There’s a half circle of chi-blockers, with charged Equalist gloves pointed at me, ready to light me up at any moment. _Even for a lightning bender like me, all that current could fry me._

Then Amon appears next to us, with his lieutenant next to him, looking down at the two, bound benders before him. Stepping in between the Lin and I slightly, he towers over her, observing before he speaks, “where is the Avatar?”

Glaring at him, she says nothing. Then he turns to his lieutenant, and nods his head in my direction. Next thing you know, I’m being dragged closer to the Chief, and placed directly in front of her. I grunt as I’m forced to my knees again.

She’s staring into my gold eyes, unblinking. _She’s scared. We both are._ Amon squats down next us, and Lin finally tears her jade eyes away from mine, to look at him. Still addressing the Chief, “you’re going to tell me where the Avatar is hiding, or your detective here will pay the price.” Her eyes shoot back to mine, and I shake my head ‘no.’

We’re so close, I can see her swallow, and she again remains silent. Amon stands and calls over his lieutenant, “charge them.” He unhooks his electric kali sticks, and turns the switch on his forearm to control the current. _Fuck._ I see Lin’s eyes widen, knowing what he’s planning.

The Lieutenant places the end of his rod to the center of my back, and Amon speaks again, “where is the Avatar Chief Beifong?” Her name sounds foreign on his tongue. She’s staring into my eyes, and I know what’s about to happen. She remains silent, and I feel the current course through my muscles. I clench my entire body, and hold in my shout of pain. The current stops, and I can finally breathe again...for now.

Breathing heavily, I open my eyes, and see her regretful green ones. Amon asks again, and she refuses. Another jolt of electricity travels through my body, and I can’t help but let out a small pained grunt. Hunching over, almost brushing Lin’s armor, I try to regain my breath, but the facemask makes it difficult. Finally able to straighten my spine, I sit up slowly and shakily.

“Turn up the current,” I see a flash of fear cross her face, and feel the kali stick pressed against the back of my neck. _This is really going to suck._ Amon asks his question again, and I can see the Chief struggling between answering or not.

Doing the only thing I can, I nod my head that it’s okay. She doesn’t look away, and remains silent. I can feel the energy make its way to me, and I brace for the shock. It’s stronger than the other two, but I remain upright.

Not tearing my eyes away from Lin’s. My body is convulsing, but I’m adamant to stay upright. I won’t give them the satisfaction. Displeased by my defiance, I hear the click of the switch, increasing the stick’s power.

He jams the stick into the side of my neck, and my stare breaks. I arch my back as far as my spine and chains let me, and feel the electricity burn my skin, but my silence persists. Amon eventually orders, “enough.” The current stops and I slump forward, body aching, and spasming.

The Lieutenant kicks my shoulder, knocking me over onto my side to the floor. My body is still spasming from all the electricity it’s endured, but I manage to look over at Lin. She’s staring Amon down.

* * *

I’m bound by my wrist and ankles, kneeling in the center of the courtyard, and the rain begins to pour. I know it’s only a matter of time before Amon comes and takes my bending, but at least Tenzin got away, and the Avatar is safe with the detective. Or, so I thought.

They’re dragging the young firebender I’ve come to care about, across the hard floor, and slam her onto her knees across from me. I can hear her muffled grunt, and she looks up at me. Her brilliant gold eyes are the most expressive thing about her, and right now they’re shocked and terrified.

_She’s supposed to be with the Avatar! What the hell happened!? How did they get her!? She bound completely, so Amon mustn’t have taken her bending yet. All I can see are her piercing gold eyes reflecting back at mine. The leather facemask makes them lighter somehow, and I feel my stomach churn, and not the good kind. What I would give to go back to this morning._

I can see her struggling against her bonds, but it’s no use. They’ve bound her to well, and even if she did break free, the gloved chi-blockers would strike her down, before she even had a chance to attack. Then, the mastermind behind all of this appears; Amon.

He stands between us, but directs his attention to me, “where is the Avatar?” _Like I’m going to tell you._ I can’t tell what he’s thinking because of his mask, but I can see his eyes, and they’re emotionless. Suddenly, he nods to his mustached lieutenant, and the firebender is placed right in from of me.

The close proximity makes the terror in her eyes magnify, and Amon squats next to me. His unexpected closeness, makes me tear my eyes away from hers, speaking slowly and detached, “you’re going to tell me where the Avatar is hiding, or your detective here will pay the price.”

My eyes flicker back to the detective, and I see her shake her head ‘no.’ Refusing to speak, I hear Amon address his right hand, “charge them.” I feel my eyes go wide and my heartrate increase drastically. _Oh, no._

He asks again, but I can’t. I can guess where they are, but I can’t even tell him that. I’m silent too long, and the Lieutenant electrocutes the firebender. She jolts at the shock, with her eyes close, and I can tell she’s in pain. _I’m sorry, (Y/N)._

The current finally stops, and she’s breathing heavily. My heart clenches at the sight, but there’s nothing I can do. Amon asks again, but I still refuse to comply, and she’s shocked again. Hunched over and nearly touching my armor, I can hear her labored breathing.

She finally manages to sit back up, and I hear Amon order his right hand to increase the current. My heart is pounding underneath my armor, and I’m almost certain I can hear its echo. The Lieutenant places his charged stick to the back of her neck, and I’m struggling to maintain my silence.

Looking at the young firebender, I see her nod, but her eyes are soft. She’s letting me know that it’s okay, and to let them continue. _Spirits, how did we get here?_ I see Amon nod from the corner of my eye, and the detective stiffens. Her eyes are blown wide with pain, but she remains upright. _She’s so stubborn._

I can tell she’s fighting the pain, but then I hear the click of the Lieutenant increasing the charge. _That son of a bitch._ She finally breaks our stare, arches her back, and I’m afraid it’ll snap. I can see her hands trembling and clenching at the force.

It feels like an eternity before Amon orders his Lieutenant to stop. (Y/N) hunches back over, and her body is twitching from the prolonged current. I stare at Amon, wanting to smash that ridiculous mask into his face.

As I’m glaring at Amon, his right hand kicks the firebender over onto the wet floor, and I make a note to shove that electric kali stick of his up his ass when I get the chance. He levels his own glare at me, and asks again, “tell me where the Avatar is, and I’ll let you keep your bending.”

Pissed off beyond anything I’ve ever felt, I practically spit in his face, “I won’t tell you anything, you monster.” I can feel the drops of rainwater run down my face, as he speaks, “very well,” and he makes his way behind me.

I can see (Y/N) struggling on the floor, but his chi-blocker’s keep her pinned to the ground. _Even after letting her be tortured, she’s still trying to save me._ Amon places his thumb onto my forehead, and I try to prepare myself.

Closing my eyes, I can her the detective struggling and grunting. _She’s fighting so hard._ Touching my forehead, it feels like an invasion. As he reaches into my spirit, I can feel him searching around, and he rips out my bending. My eyes shoot open, and I feel cold and hollow, falling to the ground.

_I’m…I’m not an earthbender anymore. I’m not a Beifong anymore._

* * *

I’m breathing hard from my thrashing. My energy is depleted and I can feel my wound stretch from my exertion. He turns to the rightful Chief of Police, offering her an ultimatum, “tell me where the Avatar is, and I’ll let you keep your bending.” She refuses, spitting back with venom, “I won’t tell you anything, you monster.” Calmly, he speaks, “very well,” and approaches Lin, putting his thumb to her forehead. _No! Come on, Captain!_

His chi-blockers are holding me down with their electric gloves as I struggle against my bonds, eventually pinning me to the cold wet floor. I crane my neck as far as I can to look at Lin, and I see her close her defeated jade eyes, accepting her fate. Once Amon takes her bending, she collapses onto the island floor. _Lin_.

Amon turns to me, and I glare at him as best as my position will let me. “Pick her up,” he orders and I’m lifted from the ground back onto my knees. I try to lunge at him but he doesn’t flinch. One of his chi-blockers punches me in my bleeding wound. It doesn’t faze me. I’m focused on ripping Amon’s throat out. _You son of a bitch._

He reaches out and grips my jaw in his hand to look me in the eyes, stilling my resistance. I stare him down, looking into his dead eyes. He leans in, “today is your lucky day, I’m not going to take your bending…yet.” I don’t give him the satisfaction of expressing my shock as he continues, “I have plans for you Detective, or should I say...Phoenix.” _He knows who I am_.

He rises from his kneeling position and addresses his lieutenant, “take them to the basement, and throw the firebender into the cooler. I’ll need her for my next Revelation.” Following his orders, the Lieutenant orders the surrounding chi-blockers to grab Lin, and then we’re dragged off to the temple basement.


	20. Chapter 20

_ Previously: _

_…_ _He rises from his kneeling position and addresses his lieutenant, “take them to the basement, and throw the firebender into the cooler. I’ll need her for my next Revelation.” Following his orders, the Lieutenant orders the surrounding chi-blockers to grab Lin, and then we’re dragged off to the temple basement._

* * *

As we’re being hauled down into the temple basement, Lin is right behind me, and I can see the old wooden door just up ahead. We stop at the door, and one of the guards opens it. Stepping inside, I see a medium sized metal cage, big enough for one person, and a high-tech metal cylinder, standing tall across from it. _Ah, my new cooler. Designed by Hiroshi no doubt._

The chi-blockers drag me over to my new home, and I turn my head to the side, watching the other chi-blockers toss Lin into the cell. She’s unbound, but still falls to the floor, weak from Amon taking her bending.

The Equalists turn me around abruptly, and one of them opens the cooler door. Waves of chilled smoke seep onto the floor, and I can feel the frigidness on my back. I hear the door creak open, and the Lieutenant steps into the room, addressing my two guards, “put her in the cooler, and no one is to open it until Amon says so.”

Following their orders, they drag me up to the ice box, and open the frosted door wider. I’m pushed into the freezing metal cylinder, and hear the locks being engaged from the outside. I can overhear the muffled guards outside the door, “what’re you doing?” The other guard speaks, as if the other is foolish, “I’m making it colder. That bitch melted two of our guys faces off. I’m not underestimating her.” _Great. Icy bliss for me._

I sit as best I can in the cooler and attempt to control my breathing. Like Zuko says, fire comes from the breath. If I focus hard enough, I won’t freeze too much, but it’s difficult when your bound and exhausted. I don’t know how much time has passed, but I think I feel asleep for a short while. Because I startle when I hear muffled voices outside my temporary home.

There’s a man’s voice, and he sounds oddly familiar, “open the door.” Then I hear one of the guards from before, “no, Amon said to keep her in there until he needs her.” The first man’s voice grows louder, and growls, “I don’t care what Amon said, that fire bitch and I have some unfinished business.” I recognize the voice, it’s the non-bender I cooked for information, while searching for Korra. _Fantastic. Just what I need, more fans._

* * *

The two chi-blockers toss me into the metal prison, and I fall to the floor. My body is still weak from taking down the airship, and being captured. It was magnified by Amon stealing my bending. Rolling over slightly, I see the giant cooler through my cell bars, and know the detective is in there. I heard the guard say he was lowering the temperature. _She must be freezing in there._

Unable to keep my heavy eyes open, I drift off into a forced sleep. Unsure of how long I slept, I’m awoken by a man arguing with one of the firebender’s guards. Slowly opening my tired eyes, I’m instantly shot awake at the sight of the familiar man. _That’s the non-bender (Y/N) interrogated for information._

He’s demanding they open the cooler, but the guard refuses. _Good._ Sitting up in my metal cage, unbound, the non-bender spits, “I don’t care what Amon said, that fire bitch and I have some unfinished business.” The word makes me grip the metal bars, but I can’t bend them. An instant reminder of what Amon took from me.

I see the chi-blocker recoil back at the man’s enraged demand, and turns to unlock the cooler door. _Not good._ I can see frigid vapor rolling out of the re-opened cooler, but I don’t see the firebender yet. The guard takes a step back, opening the door wider, and I finally see her.

She’s sitting on the floor, and shivering within the icy prison. My heart drops at the sight, this is first time she’s show any signs of being cold; she’s always warm. I see the chi-blocker stretch his hand inside the cooler, and drag her out by the cuff of her shirt. The second guard helps her stand to her feet, and then I hear the non-bender order, “string her up!”

_String her up? What the hell is he going to do to her?_

* * *

As the door opens, and I’m dragged out by the cuff of my collar, I hear the non-bender bark, “string her up.” The chi-blocker lifts my shackled hands above my head, and flicks the connected chain over the hook in the ceiling. The other guard yanks the chain connected to my cuffs, and yanks me into the air. My feet barely touch the wooden floor.

The first chi-blocker locks my chained feet to the floor. Now, I’m hanging from the ceiling, and stretched from top to bottom. I look over at Lin’s cell and she’s forced to watch them string me up like an animal ready to be gutted and slaughtered.

She’s locked in a metal cage, and unbound. Since she doesn’t have her bending anymore, they don’t see her as much of a threat. Then the non-bender barks again, “get out of here!” but one of the guard shouts back, “we can’t! Amon ordered the firebender to be guarded around the clock.”

The angry man steps into his space again, “like I said before, I don’t give a spider-rats ass what Amon ordered. He can have her when I’m finished. Got it?” The chi-blocker continues to refuse, but the enraged non-bender grips him by the shirt, and pushes him out of the room. Hesitantly, the rest of the chi-blockers exit the room. So, now it’s just Lin and I until they come back.

Tugging on my chains, to see if there’s a way to escape, I notice there’s none. I’m stretched too tight to get any leverage, and my bound legs prevent me from lifting them. _Dammit._ Looking over at Lin, I try to talk to her through my facemask, “hey Chief, long time no see,” but its muffled.

She doesn’t laugh, but simply stares at my hanging form. Sighing I speak again, “...are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?” I see her shake her head through the bars, “no, I’m fine…more or less. You?” Remembering my stab wound on my side, I huff, “ah, you know. Small stab wound here, a round of electroshock therapy there. Wrapped up with a nice below freezing nap. This turned out to be one hell of a spa day,” and I send a small wink.

She still doesn’t laugh, not even a chuckle, but continues to stare at me with those worried jade eyes, and asks, “what do you think he’s going to do?” Sighing, knowing joking is pointless, I whisper, “I don’t know, but I know it won’t be fun. You should…you should probably look away or something. You shouldn’t have to see this…this is my doing. It’s payback.”

I see her stiffen at my words, and she throws back adamantly, “forget it. I’m not leaving you alone,” but then her voice lowers to barely a whisper, “not again.” Smiling at her softly, I utter, “I’m not alone Lin. I know you’re here, and that’s enough. You don’t have to watch.”

Before she can speak, we hear the non-bender again, “Amon said he needed her alive, he never said anything about broken.” I see Lin’s eyes widen with fear, and feel her heart race. He enters the basement room again, with one chi-blocker, and hisses at me, “remember me?”

Knowing how this works, I feign disinterest, “can’t say that I do,” and he smacks me across the face with his heavy hand. Gritting his teeth, he snarls, “try again,” but I deny once more, followed by another hard slap.

Stepping back, he growls, “since you’ve decided to forget me, let me reintroduce myself properly this time around. My name is Huan Feng, but you may call me Huan.” Crossing his arms, he continues, “the last time we met, you did some very unpleasant things.”

Keeping my eyes trained on him, I decide to stay silent, and he turns to the chi-blocker, “give them to me.” Flicking my eyes over to the guard, I see him pull out a pair of brown gloves, and Huan takes them, slipping them on.

Noticing my gaze, he grins, “I don’t suppose you know what these are,” referring to his new gloves. Remaining silent, he smiles wickedly, “good, then allow me to educate you.” He uses my own words from the alley, and continues to explain, “the knuckles of these gloves are lined with hardened steel. They come in handy when you want to cause maximum damage, but prevent the skin from splitting open.” He punches me in my sore and stretched wound for emphasis, and I cough slightly at the sudden jolt of pain. _He wasn’t kidding about the steel._

Going on with his speech, he speaks calmy, “we wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours before your big day…too much.” He punches my stomach, but I hold in my grunt, as he pulls back, “they’re also very adept at protecting the wearers hands from breakage, letting them go on for hours.”

Stepping into my space, he mocks me again, “pop quiz, applying your newfound knowledge, what do you think is going to happen to you with these special gloves?” Glaring at him, he smiles evilly, and turns to the guard, “remove her mask.”

He stutters, “uh...I’m not allowed to...she’ll be able to bend.” Huan snaps back, “just do it!” The guard reluctantly unlocks my leather face shield, and before I can even attempt to bend, the non-bender shoves a piece of cloth in my mouth, nearly choking me, and tapes my mouth shut. It tastes odd...then I realize, fire repellent. _Damn it. Guys smarter than I thought, but not a genius. He didn’t cover my nose._

I take a quick glance over at Lin, and she’s gripping the bars of her metal cage. Her eyes are nervous and filled with concern. _Don’t worry Chief, I’ve had worse._ I close my eyes to mentally prepare for whatever he has planned. Opening my eyes, I see the guy shift, reading a blow. _Here we go._

He clocks me right in the jaw, and I hold back my grunt. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Then another blow to the other side of my face. Silence. I try to focus on my breathing, but the cloth makes it difficult. He swings again, and my head snaps back, eyes watering. I can feel the blood seep from my nose. I lift my head back up, and he’s smiling at the sight of my blood.

I look over at Lin, and her knuckles are pure white from gripping the bars, like she’s trying to bend them open. I lock eyes with her, and they’re screaming at me. I try to convey I’m okay, when I feel another blow to my stomach. I hunch over slightly, as best I could, hanging from the ceiling.

He’s becoming enraged at my silence, and his punches are becoming faster and stronger. I’m a literal punching bag, and my body’s screaming out in pain, but I remain silent. My stubbornness preventing me from crying out, but my body is stinging.

He’s panting from the exertion of his blows, and slips off the gloves. Then he walks over to a table in the corner of the room I didn’t notice before, and is looking for something. I’m trying to maintain my breathing, with my body throbbing from the metal blows.

Seeming to find what he’s looking for, Huan finally turns around, and I see it, “since you seem to be unaffected by my gloves, then maybe this will get you to squeal.” It’s one of my broadswords. I feel my heart race quicken. He stalks over to me, running his finger along my sharp blade, “yikes,” sucking the fresh blood from his fingertip, “this thing is sharp.” _Fuck, bring back the gloves._

He raises my sword underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him, “let’s see if the strong firebender can withstand some papercuts,” and cuts my black covering and red shirt open with a single swipe of my blade.

Then I hear Lin, “what’re you stupid!? Amon needs her alive, not in pieces.” Her voice sounds like the Chief, but I hear the underlying worry and panic. Turning back to her, he snarls, “if she’s as strong as Amon believes her to be, then she’ll be just fine. Don’t worry Chief. I’ll take good care of your detective.” I can hear Lin growl from inside her cage.

Facing me again, he notices my lengthy scar, and runs my blade along it, “that’s a pretty horrible scar you have there Detective, but seeing as you survived that,” he pokes the scar tissue over my heart, “then you can handle a few scrapes.”

With that, he sticks the tip of my sword into my chest, and I grunt at the piercing prick. I can feel blood beginning to run down my torso, as he digs deeper, and drags it parallel to my scar. Breathing through the pain, I chant in my head; _breathe Captain, breathe._ _I just need him to get closer._

* * *

I’m gripping the bars of my cell, watching this piece of trash slice open the firebender, but she’s hardly making a sound. _What I would give to be a metalbender right now._ He becomes unsatisfied with her mere grunt, and runs her sharp blade across her stomach, reopening the already sore wound.

I hear her groan through the fabric in her mouth, at the tugging of her aching flesh. Turning slightly, I can see him smiling at the sound, and perk up, “good, now we’re getting somewhere.” I’m staring at the hanging firebender, and I’ve never felt so helpless. I can’t do anything without my bending.

He starts to run the tip of her blade along her chest, and stops just below the side of her black bindings. I see her glace over at me, and she’s breathing steadily, trying to breathe through the pain. I’m standing, with my body nearly fused with the metal bars, and clench my jaw.

As I’m staring at those golden eyes, I see her squint stiffly, as Huan digs into her side, and slices across her ribs, but its deeper this time. She lets out another muffled groan, and louder. I can hear blood dripping onto the wooden floor, like a leaky faucet. The chi-blocker currently in the room steps out, unable to stomach the sight. _I don’t blame him._

Unable to stay silent anymore, I shout, “that’s enough!” The non-bender lowers her sword, and growls at me, “concerned Chief? Then maybe next time she should think twice about cooking someone in metal.” I can see her large scar flex with her deep breathing, and it makes me nauseous. I can feel the tears spring to the corner of my eyes, as I grip the bars of my prison, trapped and useless.

Turning to me fully, he raises her bloody sword in my direction, and questions, “you know, maybe I should do the same to you? I mean, you’re the one who encased me in metal in the first place, and let her.”

Hearing his threat, the firebender’s chains rattle, and I see her try to lunge forward. Her eyes are full of rage; rage I’ve never seen on her before. Huan turns to the struggling detective laughing, “what?” She’s trying to speak, but the cloth in her mouth prevents her, and he leans forward with a hand to his ear, “I’m sorry, what? I can’t make out what you’re trying to say.”

Glaring at him with her furious gold eyes, she flicks them down to her sword. He looks down at it, and questions, “what? You want more?” She nods her head slowly, not breaking eye contact with him, and he scoffs, “haven’t learned your lesson yet?” _What the hell is she doing?_

I see her roll her eyes, grunting humorlessly, and it only angers the non-bender more. Stepping closer to her, he growls, “fine, I’ve been waiting to really make you scream.” I can feel my heart thumping in my chest, as he goes to stand behind her. Unable to see exactly what he’s doing; I know he slices the back of her shirt open because it hangs from her body.

From her side, I can see him lift the sword, and I look at the detective, but her eyes are steadfast and focused. I know he starts to slice, when her eyes squint, but barely. She doesn’t make a sound; gold eyes still filled with rage. _What is she thinking?_

Displeased by her lack of screaming, he comes back around and punches one of her fresh wounds, but she remains silent. She’s staring him down, and shrugs her shoulders as much as her hanging position will allow. _What the fuck is she doing?_

His anger gets the best of him, and he raises her sword to her throat, snarling near her face, “you think just because you’re a bender, that gives you the right to torture people?” As he nears her face, I see the corner of her mouth grin, but just barely. My eyes widen in shock. _She’s baiting him._

He continues, inching closer to her face, and spits, “you won’t be a bender much longer.” I see her eyes widen, but only for a microsecond, and suddenly bright blue flames come pouring from her nose, and Huan drops her sword, clutching his burning face. His screams fill the room, and the chi-blockers come bursting through the door.

* * *

I’m watching the non-bender scream and fall to the floor, gripping his freshly burnt face. I can hear Lin gasp, and the chi-blockers come racing through the wooden door at the sound. Huan is rolling on the floor screeching out in pain, and then the Lieutenant appears, “what the hell is going on here!? Who let her out of the cooler!?”

This Equalists bow their heads in shame, and he looks over at my hanging bloodied body, then sighs, “dammit, put her mask back on, and take her down! Get a doctor in here too! We can’t have her dying of an infection before Amon needs her.”

He looks down at the crying man, and scoffs irritably, “you idiot. You got what you deserved. You should know better than to go against Amon’s orders. Especially up against a powerful firebender.”

Turning to one of the chi-blockers, he barks, “get this fool out of here and to a doctor. See what they can do about saving his face.” The guard nods, and drags the crying man out, while the rest unclip me from the ceiling. I’m back in my full restraints, face mask included.

They chain me to one of the bars of Lin’s cage, and run to fetch a doctor. My breathing is shallow from fatigue, and my fresh cuts burn at my movements, “serves him right, sadistic fucker.” Lin sits next to me within her prison, and reaches out to open my shirt lightly, but I hiss as the cloth peels away from my open wounds.

She winces, and her voice turn to disbelief, “what you did was stupid. Egging him on like that. He was unstable; he could’ve killed you.” I attempt to chuckle, but it comes out as a pained grunt, “but he didn’t.” Pulling away from me, she’s furious, “you’re so...so infuriating! You act like you’re invincible, but you’re not! You’re flesh and bone just like the rest of us, Phoenix or not!”

Her anger surprises me, as I turn to look at her, and she’s shaking with rage. I feel awful for making her feel this way, I was just trying to get him to stop so she wouldn’t have to watch anymore. Shifting my shoulders, I to try face her fully, and speak softly, “Lin, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to having a partner concerned for my well-being before. I normally work alone.”

She stops shaking, asking curiously, “partner?” I nod my head slowly, and smile gently, “yeah, you’re my partner. I’ve never cared for them, because I felt like they held me back, but not you. You understand me. Like Bolin said, we make a great team.” She comes back to sit next to me, but refuses to speak.

I attempt to reach out with my bound hands, and touch hers, “I am sorry, Lin. I don’t mean to act reckless at times. I just...react when faced with certain situations. I don’t mean to worry you. That’s the last thing I want, but I’m sorry I do.” She finally looks at me, with sad eyes, and is about to speak, but the door flings open, revealing two chi-blockers, and a doctor.

They pick me up from the ground, unchain me from the metal bar, and lay me down on the wooden table nearby, focusing their Equalist gloves at me. They keep my feet and hands bound, but remove my face mask for the doctor to look at my nose. One of the chi-blocker speaks, “if you so much as think about bending, then we have orders to fry you thoroughly. So, don’t even try it.”

The doctor doesn’t speak as he cleans and stitches my wounds. He’s probably pissed he has to work on a bender. I can tell because I don’t receive any anesthetic, and he stitches me up roughly. I try not to squirm, like I do with Korra. I’ve always hated being healed, but now I wished for a healer. This doctor has no bedside manner, especially for benders. Once he’s finished, they reattach my face mask and toss me back in the cooler.

Due to my wounds, I drift off to another cool and frigid sleep. I wake up to the sound of banging on the cooler to wake me up. Opening my eyes slowing, my body is stiff and aching. The wounds from my blade are stuck to my frozen clothes. Then I hear the latch to my cooler open, and it’s Amon, “I heard one of my soldiers decided to pay you a little visit last night.”

Staring up at the small window, my teeth chatter, “yup...just a talk amongst old friends.” His voice is unwavering, “interesting, I don’t recall any of my old friends slicing me up like an arctic hen.” Giving a slight huff, I tilt my head mockingly, “you have friends?”

He manages a humorless chuckle, “how do you think I took over a city?” Maintaining my glare, I hiss, “those aren’t friends. They’re puppets. And you’re their puppet master.” He remains silent, closing the latch. Then I hear a muffled, “it’s time. Bring her.”

I’m yanked out of the cooler and tossed to the floor at Amon’s feet. He turns to one of his solider, and orders, “find her a new shirt. She needs to be somewhat presentable to the people.” One of his soldiers leaves and returns with a white, long-sleeve button up. I stand and see Lin’s still in her cage watching the interaction between Amon and myself.

Knowing I’ll need my hands free to put on the shirt, I lift my bound hands at Amon. He turns to face the chi-blocker next to him, and nods. The nervous chi-blocker carefully approaches me, to unlock my cuffs. Amon and I are having a stare down, while I plan on what to do next, then he speaks slowly, “if I so much as see a flicker of lightning, I’ll kill her,” indicating to the Chief.

His lieutenant has his kali stick charged and placed on her neck, ready to stop her heart instantly. My own races at the thought, but I maintain my hardened stare. My cuffs are finally undone and I let my hands fall to my sides, rolling my stiff shoulders.

The chi-blocker hands me the shirt, but I don’t take it, rubbing my sore wrists, and continue to stare down Amon. He takes a step forward, and grabs the shirt from his shaking chi-blocker, “put it on,” lifting it up to me, “I won’t tell you again.”

I look over at Lin, and she’s leaning against the prison bars, with the rod pressed into her skin. _You’ve won this round Amon._ I rip the remainder of my bloodied clothes off, revealing my blood crusted bindings, and freshly stitched wounds. Taking the shirt from his hands, I put it on, and my guard reattaches my shackles. 

Placing his hands behind his back, Amon puffs out his chest, “very good.” He turns to his lieutenant, and orders, “you know what to do.” The mustached Equalist walks over to me, and grips me by the arm, intending to lead me out of the basement.

Shooting my eyes over at Lin, Amon notices my worried gaze, “don’t worry about the Chief, Captain. She’ll be just fine. I have no need to hurt her, and her bending is gone. Therefore, she is no longer a threat.” _Don’t sell her short pal, she’s got one mean right hook. Why don’t you go see for yourself?_

He turns to the Chief, “I will, however, keep her here until my final Revelation is finished. Beifongs do tend to come with surprises. Her mother did invent metalbending after all, simply out of pure spite.” Facing his soldiers, “ready the airships, and gather everyone in the temple courtyard.” They nod, and make their way out of the basement, and I soon follow. Trying to look back at Lin, I see her standing, and gripping the metal bars.

_At least you’ll be safe here._

* * *

Watching them take the young firebender away, my mind runs with worry, but I’m stuck here. Like Amon said, I’m useless without my bending. _I couldn’t even bend a rock if I tried._

Sitting on the cold prison floor, I drop my head into my hands, “I have no idea what to do, and who knows how long it’ll take for someone to find me.” Taking a deep breath, I try to remind myself that General Iroh is on the way, and he’ll retake the city.

_You just have to be patient Beifong. They’ll be here soon, but what’ll happen to (Y/N) by then?_

* * *

I’m being dragged to Amon’s airship, and I can see his chi-blockers loading all their supplies on another ship. _Are they evacuating?_ Once I’m in the ship’s cargo hold, I feel a sharp prick to the side of my neck, and my vision begins to blur. _What the hell?_

My body goes numb, and I can’t feel my feet. Looking over at the Lieutenant, he grins, “it’s just a slight sedative to make sure you don’t cause any more trouble than necessary. You’ll wake up soon, and then the final phase will begin.” His voice starts to slur, and my vision doubles. I’m trying to stay conscious, but it’s too difficult, and my eyelids close shut.

* * *

I don’t know how much time has passed, but it feels like years. I’m sitting in my cell, trying not to think of the worst possible outcomes for the firebender, but every thought is devastating. _Best case scenario, she simply looses her bending. Worst case scenario, she does something reckless again, gets herself killed._

I’m stuck in my thoughts, when I hear creaking coming from the other side of the wooden door. I see the knob turn slowly, and a hooded head peak in. Standing up, I try to prepare myself for a physical attack, and the hooded figure steps in. Looking my direction, I hear, “Chief?”

Surprised to hear my title, I squint, the voice sounds familiar, “Song…Song is that you?” The familiar friendly face peaks out from under the black hood, and he takes it off, “Chief! Thank Spirits! I was hoping to find at least someone here.”

Completely shocked by his presence, “Song! What’re you…how’d you…” He walks over to my metal cage and begins to look at the lock, “I was watching the island, from the docks, to see if maybe (Y/N) or someone else would show up, but then I saw Amon’s airships leaving, and decided to take the small boat Tenzin bought for the detective when she came to the city.”

He produces a blade of fire, and begins to melt the lock, “when I docked on the beach, I saw some dead chi-blockers, and knew it had to be (Y/N). So, I laid low, and made my way up to the temple, but everyone was gone. I assumed they all took off to the pro-bending arena.”

Overcome with all the new information, I ask, “the arena?” Focused on the lock, he responds, “yeah, that’s where Amon is having his big Revelation. It’s crawling with non-benders from all over the city.” Remembering Amon took my bending, I sigh heavily, “Song, he got me. Amon took my bending.”

He looks up, but matches my dejected sigh, and goes back to work on unlocking my cage with his firebending, “yeah, I had a feeling when I saw you in the metal cage, but it’s okay Chief. Let’s just work on getting you out of here. Where’s (Y/N)?”

My heart drops at her name, “Amon must’ve taken her to the pro-bending arena. He said he has plans for her.” Song stops briefly, and concern crosses his amber eyes, “then we better hurry.” He goes back to cutting through the lock, and the door finally opens.

Finally free, the officer turns to me, “what now Chief?” Still surprised he calls me Chief, I turn to him, “we need to get to the pro-bending arena, but Amon’s men will notice me,” pointing to my armor and scars. Smirking, he walks out the door, “no problem Chief. I’m sure the detective has something for you to wear. You guys are about the same size.”

We make it back up to the first floor, and run towards the women’s dormitories. Sliding open her room doors, I see her crimson suit laid out on the bed, and my anxiety spikes. _Not now. Come on, focus Lin. Song’s here and we’re making progress._

Looking around, I go to her closet, and open it. Of course, it mainly red, gold, and black. Opting for one of her blood red dress shirts, and obsidian pants, I go to unlatch my armor from behind. _Ugh! This thing is such a bitch without my bending!_

It takes me longer than I care to admit to unclasp my armor, but when I do, I get dressed quickly. I’m about to leave, when I remember her Fire Nation pin, and rip it out from underneath the collar of my armor, putting it in my pocket.

Making my way back to Song, he’s waiting for me in the middle of the courtyard. Once he sees me, he stands at attention, “red looks good on you Chief.” Smiling internally, I see why the detective prefers him over the other officers; they’re similar.

Back in Chief Beifong mode, I order, “alright Song, where’d you dock the boat?” Following him to the back of the island, I see the chi-blockers he mentioned, and my stomach churns. Eyeing the boat, we jog over, and get in. Starting up the engine, he speaks, “I think the best course of action is to pretend we’re non-benders, and walk in with everyone else.” _I am a non-bender now._

Nodding, agreeing with his plan, we take off over the bay, and I see we’re headed towards the docks, and turn back to him, “Song! The arena is that way!” pointing to the large glass dome.

Steering the boat, he shouts back, “I know! But Amon has the perimeter heavily guarded since the United Force’s attack! He’s not leaving any room for another, but I have another way to get there!” Shocked at knowing General Iroh already arrived, “the United Forces attacked!? Where are they!?”

Looking at his solemn face, “Amon was ready for them! The fleet was attacked with water mines, and by fucking airplanes! Airplanes, Chief! How the hell does Sato come up with this stuff!?” Smiling slightly, he sounds just like the young firebender.

Trusting his judgment, since he’s gotten this far, we reach the docks, and jump from the boat. Song waves me over, “come on Chief, this way.” Following him, I see a sight for sore eyes; its (Y/N)’s motorcycle. _Song, if I’m ever Chief again, then you’re getting a raise._

Seeing the firebender’s motorcycle, I turn to Song shocked, and he blushes, “I kind of…broke into the precinct garage and took it during Amon’s attack. It was the fastest thing I could get my hands on to reach my wife.” His face drops with worry, “she’s a waterbender.”

I nod in understanding, and walk over to the familiar cycle. Remembering our night out in Republic City, and the police chase soon after. I go to lift my leg over and settle on the bike, but Song stops me, “hold on Chief, wear this.”

He hands me a black coat similar to his, and I wrap it around me, as he speaks, “that way, if there’s any chi-blockers nearby, then you have something to cover your scars with. Grateful at his forward thinking, I fasten the ties, and mount the bike. _Definitely, a raise._

Song hops onto the back, and we ride through the streets, headed towards the pro-bending arena.

_This thing has more power than the detective led me to believe. She’ll be happy to have it back…once we get her back._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my wonderful turtleducklings! I hope I don't disappoint!

_ Previously: _

_…_ _Song hops onto the back, and we ride through the streets, headed towards the pro-bending arena. This thing has more power than the detective led me to believe. She’ll be happy to have it back…once we get her back._

* * *

Riding through the city on the detective’s motorcycle, the city is in chaos. Weaving in between racing cars and looters, I can see the pro-bending arena up ahead. There’s a mass of people crowding the bridge, and I turn into a nearby alleyway.

Song and I hop off the parked cycle, and attempt to shield it from view with two large dumpsters. Pushing them up against the cycle, I hear song grunt, “(Y/N) is going to kill me if someone takes her bike.” Smirking slightly, I imagine how the firebender would take the news, and I agree with Song. _She’d hunt them, and this thing down._

Making our way to the street, I’m looking for a way through the crowd, but see none. The entire bridge is crammed with non-benders, which means we have to push our way through. Flipping up the collar of my coat, I turn to Song, “let’s go, and keep your head down.”

He nods pensively, flipping up his own collar, and we make our way to the crowd of people. Attempting to blend in, we stick to the center, and shoulder our way through. There are chi-blockers and mecha-tanks at the end of the bridge, guarding the entrance, and I stop to think.

Overlooking the arena, I don’t see another way in. Song was right about the added security. I feel him tug on my sleeve, and turn my head slightly, as he whispers obviously, “we need a distraction Chief.” Keeping my eyes on the crowd, I mumble back, “any suggestions?”

Due to the amount of people, Song is lodged into my back, and I can feel him searching around for something. Then he slips a circular object in my hand, and I hear him behind me, “I found these on (Y/N)’s bike, in a hidden compartment. They’re flash grenades.” I tense slightly.

_Why the hell does she have flash grenades? I’m really going to have to talk to the detective about her choice of weaponry._

Nodding my head in acknowledgment, I hide the explosive in my coat pocket, and utter, “we’ll slowly make our way over to the left side of the bridge. Once in position, take off your jacket. I’ll cover you, as you place them inside, and on the floor. We don’t need a flash, just the noise will do.”

As we make our way towards just before the front of the crowd, I step aside, and let Song get behind me. Widening my stance, keeping my eyes on wandering eyes, I nod my head slightly, for him to proceed.

Before he kneels, he whispers, “as I’m sure you’re aware Chief, once I pull the pins, we’ll only have six second before they go off. What happens after that?” Turning my head slightly, “people will panic, and run to the other side of the bridge. During that time, the chi-blockers will have to check out the disturbance, and the mech-tanks will turn to the noise. That’s when we slip inside. So, stay close. If you lose me, then meet at the back wall of inside of the arena.”

He whispers, “yes, Chief,” and starts the first phase of our plan. I slip him my own flash grenade, and once the jacket is in position, Song taps my arm. Understanding his message, we try to get as much distance as possible in the six seconds. Counting in my head, we make it a few yards, before the first explosion.

People begin to yell and shout, trying to get away from the sudden discharge, and we’re pushed with the crowd. Keeping on eye on the chi-blockers at the entrance, they startle at the second blast, and run in the direction of the noise. As predicated, the mecha-tanks twist towards the noise, and we head for their blind spot.

Pushing my way through the people roughly, we barely manage to make it inside, and my heart is racing. Song manages to keep up, and sticks to my side, before panting, “its times like this I miss my desk.” I roll my eyes at his comment. _If it were the other firebender, she’d be giggling with excitement._

The arena is like the bridge, cram packed with non-benders, and hardly any room to move. Staring at the stage, its empty, except for a large propaganda poster hanging from the ceiling. _This guy is really full of himself._

Looking up to the second floor, I see two chi-blockers watching over the crowd. As I’m taking count of the Equalists throughout the arena, smoke starts to pour from the stage. Then, the man himself appears, and the crowd erupts with cheers and applause. _Do my people really hate benders that much?_

Amon begins to address his misguided followers, “thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion.” My fist clench at the sound of his voice. _That bastard took my bending from me, and I want it back._ The crowd continues to cheer, and I see his lieutenant appear behind him, along with other chi-blockers.

Nearly breaking my teeth, I’m tempted to run up to the stage, and shove that electronic stick up his ass like I promised I would. Trying to reel in my rage, Amon continues to speak, “when I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family, and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world.”

Suddenly, I hear the Avatar shout, “that’s a lie, Amon!” and search the crowd quickly for the young waterbender. It’s coming from the chi-blocker on the second floor. _Korra?_ Answering my internal question, the supposed chi-blocker rips off their mask, along with the other, and the Avatar and Mako are revealed. _What the fuck are you guys doing here!? You should be hiding!_

Glaring down at Amon, she continues to shout, “or should I call you ‘Noatak’?” Turning my head back to the stage, I see him tense slightly. _Is that his real name? That sounds like a watertribe name._ The lieutenant turns to his leader, and says something, but I can’t make it out from this distance.

Amon lifts his hand, and addresses the whispering crowd, “everyone, calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let’s hear what she has to say.” Korra approaches the railing, and yells over the crowd, “Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn’t give him the power to take people’s bending away.”

Her voice raises with conviction, “he uses bloodbending to do it,” and points towards the stage, “Amon is a waterbender!” I hear Song gasp beside me, along with the rest of the audience, and I narrow my eyes at the collected leader on the stage. The crowd begins to murmur at the Avatar sudden accusation. _He’s a bloodbender? This is not good._

I see the Lieutenant turn to Amon again, and he must be asking if it’s true. _Is it?_ The masked leader bows his head slightly, and begins to speak calmly, “you’re desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.”

He denial angers Korra more, and she shouts back, “your family wasn’t killed by a firebender! His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok.” The crowd gasps again, and I join them this time. _Impossible? If that’s true, he’s more dangerous than we thought. I have to find (Y/N)._

Amon chuckles, and it sends an ice-cold shiver down my spine, “an amusing tale, but I will show you the truth.” He begins to remove his mask, and the entire audience cries out in unison. A majority of his face is burned, but…there’s something about it, that doesn’t seem right. _I’ve seen Zuko’s scar up close, and his…his seems different somehow._

Pointing at his scarred face, he yells with the most emotion I’ve heard from him, “this is what a firebender did to me! And now, it is time for my final Revelation!” Staring at the stage, Amon places his mask back on his face, and his voice returns to normal, “I wouldn’t leave yet, Avatar. You’ll miss the main event.”

As soon as those words leave his mouth, a portion of the stage begins to rise, and my heart stops completely. _No. No, it can’t be._ I hear Song next to me, and his voice is laced with worry, witnesses the same things I am, “Chief?” Stuck in my shock, I’m unable to answer him. _No._

* * *

Waking up from my forced slumber, it’s pitch-black and I hear Amon speaking above us, but then the floor slowly begins to rise. As it lifts, I squint my eyes at the sudden bright lights, and blink my sensitive eyes, trying to focus my blurry vision. _We’re in the pro-bending arena._

I’m chained to the ground, and check my surrounding. My heart races at my current view, along-side me are four bound and gagged airbenders. Looking over the kids, their faces are twisted with fear, and I see terror in their eyes. _They got away!_

Tenzin is struggling to get free from his shackles, but is unsuccessful. Unlike the airbenders, who are bound to a wooden post, I’m chained to the ground by my wrists and ankles, with platinum restraints, and my lovely leather facemask. All preventing me from firebending.

Motioning his hand at me, Amon addresses his mass of followers, “those of you who are from the Fire Nation, or are of Fire Nation descent, may be aware of this woman before you. For those who are not, let me formally introduce you. This woman here, is the Fire Nation’s most powerful and skilled firebender, Captain (Y/N) (L/N), but some of you may know her as ‘The Phoenix.’” A sea of mix matched eyes are looking at my bound form on stage, captivated by their charismatic leader.

Stepping closer to me, he continues smoothly, “her official capacity is Captain of the Guard, and guard to Fire Lord Izumi herself. Her flames burn bright blue, like the infamous and mad Fire Nation Princess Azula. Her bending has already claimed a handful of my chi-blockers lives; non-benders, like yourselves. She uses her unnaturally hot flames, and lightning, to bring normal people like us to their knees.” Glaring at him, I can hear shouts of ‘boos’, and ‘take her bending’ from the arena floor.

Searching the crowd, I look up and see Korra and Mako on the second floor. She’s gripping the railing, and I can see chi-blockers above her, waiting to strike.

_Dammit Korra! I told you to stay hidden! Now, he has all of us right where he wants us! I swear, if get out of here with my bending, then I’m shocking the hell out of you, Avatar or not._

Inching closer with each sentence, he’s nearly in front of me, “The Phoenix even cooked one of my soldiers alive, burning his face, and nearly melting skin from the bone. She did all of that in order to gather information about me. She was requested by your government, sent by Fire Lord Izumi to come to Republic City, and ordered to do whatever was necessary to stop me. They wished to silence me, but they underestimated my abilities.” _Okay, now you’re just taking everything out of context._ I hear loud terrified gasps around the arena, and eyes narrow in my direction.

Walking over, he squats down in front of me, and whispers with malice, “your famous reputation will spark non-benders around the world to take a stand. Purifying you of your bending will only solidify my abilities to the people. The Fire Nation’s prized jewel, the great and powerful Phoenix, guard to the Fire Lord herself, beaten and stripped of her bending by a non-bender. I’m going to save you for last, and make you watch as I cleanse the world of your precious airbenders,” his deep voice manages to go lower, “then the people will see that even one of the most skilled benders in the world can’t stop me.”

Facing his audience again, I struggle against my chains, and I hear Korra shout, “Amon! Let them go!” Voice full of confidence, or cockiness, he spreads his arms wide, challenging the Avatar, “you’re welcome to come down here and try to stop me.”

I see Mako trying to pull Korra away, but she’s fighting him. I can hear Tenzin’s chains rattle loudly, while Amon turns to face us, “the Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess.”

He begins to make his way over around to Meelo, flexing his fingers, and I thrash on the floor. _No! Not again._ I writhe against my chains, fuming. I can feel my stiches pull against my fresh wounds, but ignore the pain. Seeing Amon inch closer to the kids, time seems to slow down as I strain my muscles. My heart is pounding in my ears, washing out the sounds around me, and then I feel my skin begin to sting.

I see Meelo’s petrified face, as he looks at me for help, and my eyes blow wide with an uncontrollable rage. My hands erupt into my blistering blue fire, burning through the fire-resistant material. _Get away from my kids!_

I’m so enraged, my flames travel up my forearms, to my shoulders, and melt through the metal restraints locked around my wrists with ease. Liquid metal pooling at my knees, the sleeves of my borrowed white shirt have burnt into nothing. Not even a sliver of ash is left.

Amon turns to me quickly, shocked by my unexpected display of power, and jumps from my reach. I swipe the chains at my ankles, cutting through the metal effortlessly, and charge Amon, bending a flood of scalding caerulean fire at him, causing the stage to alight, and shake violently. My sweltering flames crawl up the towering arena wall, setting his large tapestry ablaze, and scorching everything in its path, hitting the high ceiling.

Amon barely manages to avoid being burnt alive, while Korra and Mako make their way to the stage, and run over to free the airbenders. As I handle Amon and his Equalists, I hear people scream and run from the arena, but my focus is on Amon. _I’m going to kill him_.

One of his soldiers goes to chi-block me, but I grip their arm with my scorching hand, burning through their uniform as they screech, and send them flying off the stage with a vicious fire-punch to their chest. Hearing their sternum crack as I make contact, I can smell the aroma of burnt flesh as I advance forward.

Four more chi-blockers charge, attempting to stop me, but I soak up the charged energy around me, bolts of lightning hitting the stage near my body, and slam my cobalt palms into the ground.

My most powerful lightning erupts from the stage in front of me, and into their feet, instantly stopping them in their tracks. I can see their bodies convulse and smoke with the force of my current, and with one final charge, I send them flying off the stage, onto the arena floor.

Fire licking at my shoulders, I turn to Amon and his last three chi-blockers, and step towards them, with my feet leaving a trail of searing sapphire blue footprints on the stage. I see the trembling chi-blockers take a hesitant step back from my approaching flaming fueled form, and my half leather bound face. _Good_.

* * *

Song and I watch the normally joyful firebender I’ve come to know, rise from her melted bindings on stage, and it’s the most intimidating I’ve ever seen her. Her arms are burning up to her shoulders with her signature flames, and her roaring blue fire erupts from her fists.

I hear Song next to me whisper terrifyingly, “The Phoenix.” Looking over at him, his mouth is hung open, and his amber eyes are wide, glued to the stage. Twisting my head back, I see a wall of fire reach the high ceiling, scorching everything in its wake. _Is this what people mean when they call her Phoenix? It’s surely no metaphor._

People begin to scream and run from the stage, nearly trampling each other. Grabbing Song by the shirt, I drag him to the side, to prevent us from getting flattened. We try to make our way down the wall, to the stage, and I watch the battle commence.

Korra and Mako make it to the stage, and are trying to free Tenzin and the kids, while (Y/N) faces Amon and his Equalists. The chi-blockers don’t stand a chance. One tries to chi-block her, but she grips his arm with her flaming hand, stopping him in his tracks, and he screams out in pain. Then she punches him so hard he goes flying off the stage. _Holy crap._

Inching along the wall, as people run from the chaos, I turn to Song, “when we make it to the stage, stick to the airbenders. We can’t let them get captured again.” Focused on the platform, he nods, and we slowly make our way to the front.

Along the way, I feel electricity charge the air, and see bolts of lightning flash, hitting the floor around the enraged Captain. Then, I see her slam the ground, and the charging chi-blockers halt instantly. Her lightning rips through the stage, and she sends the smoking Equalists to the arena floor. _How is she so powerful?_

* * *

Before I can make my way to Amon, Tenzin is finally freed, and sends a strong tunnel of air past me, blowing Amon and the rest of his soldiers off the stage. Whipping my head back, I see the kids jump in fright, and stand behind their father. _I’m scaring them._ Looking into their fearful eyes, I feel my previous rage begin to slowly dissipate, and rip my facemask off, tossing it to the floor.

Attempting to even my breathing, I hear Korra shout, “follow me, kids!” Before we go to move, I see two figures make their way up to the stage, and still on edge, I bend a bolt of lightning at their feet, snarling, “take one more step, and I’ll roast you.”

Flames still reaching my shoulders, I see them raise their hands, and step out of the shadows. My eyes widen, and see that last person I expected; Lin. _How’d she escape?_

Her eyes are filled with concern, and she’s approaching the rest of us with her hands still raised slightly, cautiously looking at me. Seeing her bright jade green eyes, I can feel my flickering flames slowly start to extinguish. _I’d never hurt her._

I hear Tenzin’s shocked voice, “Lin! How…where?” Cutting him off, back in her Chief Beifong mode, “I’ll explain later. We need to get out of here.” Suddenly remembering where we are, thrown off by her presence, I’m about to speak, when another familiar face unexpectedly appears.

My flames finally disappear, but before I can speak, I feel my body freeze. _What the hell?_ I hear everyone gasp as I’m lifted into the air, as high as the second floor, and my body twists unnaturally. Yelping out in pain, I hear everyone gasp in horror, and I’m flung backwards through the arena doors, on the second floor.

My back hits the metal wall, and my stitched wound screams out in agony, feeling the stiches pop. Flying down the corridor, I’m pinned to the ceiling, craning my head shakily, and see Amon with his hands lifted into the air at the end of the hall. Gritting my teeth through the pain, I groan, “you’re…you’re a…blood…bender?”

* * *

The detective’s flames eventually extinguish, and we’re about to get the hell out of there, when the firebender goes still. _What is she doing?_ Suddenly, she’s lifted into the air, her body coiled and misshapen, and lets out a horrible scream. Before anyone can react, she’s hurled backwards, to the second floor, and disappears. _(Y/N)!_

Korra grabs Mako, and bends a pillar of earth to the ledge, and Tenzin goes to follow, but I stop him, “stop, where’s Pema and the baby?” Panting from the fearful turn of events, he unconsciously grabs his children, pulling them closer, and huffs, “in prison.”

Nodding, I turn to Song, “take them to the prison, and get the rest of them to safety,” turning back to Tenzin, “I’m going after the Detective.” Song’s about to speak, and I know what he’s going to say, but I stop him, sneering, “ _now._ ” My tone shuts his mouth, and informs him to keep certain information to himself. _Bending or not, I can’t leave her behind, or the others._

Reluctantly and unsure, he nods, and motions to Tenzin, “come on, sir. Let’s go get the rest of your family.” Tenzin nods gratefully, but turns to me before he leaves, “be careful, Lin.” Running towards the stairs, I hear him shout, “and kick his ass!” Shaking my head, climbing the steps, I mutter to myself, _“_ he tries to act like Aang, but he definitely inherited Katara’s temper.”

Entering the hall, I don’t see Korra or Mako. _Dammit!_ Looking up and down the halls, I’m not sure where to start. _Ugh! I could really use my seismic sense right now!_ Picking a direction, a run through the corridors, looking for any sign of the kids or (Y/N). _Where the hell did they go so quickly?_

* * *

Pinned to the ceiling, I hear Korra and Mako shouting my name, but Amon flings me into another room, and my body is dragged across the floor. More emotion than I’ve heard from him, he spits angrily, “I should’ve taken your bending back on Air Temple Island,” and he bends me to my knees.

I try to fight against the pull of his bending, but I can feel my blood threatening to rip through the pores of my skin. Against my will, I’m kneeling down before him, as he prepares to take my bending; permanently. My bloods in my ears, body paralyzed, and there’s nothing I can do.

Inching closer to me, he tightens his hold, but then the ground begins to rumble. The earth cracks beneath him, and he’s sent flying into the neighboring wall. I feel his hold release, and crumble to the ground. _Lin? No, no he took her bending._

I feel hands grip my each of my arms, attempting to open my eyes, but just barely, I see it’s Mako and Korra. We’re almost to the door before I feel Amon’s bloodbending grip again, and the kids drop me to the ground. I hear them grunt out in pain, but I can’t move either.

Suddenly, Korra is pulled towards the back of the apparent storage room, and Mako along with her. Amon keeps me pinned to the ground, but I can still see into the room. The young firebender is withering on the floor, curled into a ball, as Amon lifts the Avatar into the air.

Unable to move, I see him bend the waterbender onto her knees, and make his way behind her. I try to conjure my bending, but my energy is still recovering from earlier. _Not again! Come on! Where the hell is Tenzin!?_

He grips the back of her neck, places his thumb against her forehead, and I hear Korra yell out in fear, “no!” I feel just as helpless as I did on Air Temple Island, and want to throw up. Mako is still withering on the floor, just as helpless as I am, shouting, “Korra!”

A short moment passes, and she collapses onto the floor, just like Lin. I can feel tears begin to form. Standing over my friend, he speaks, “I told you I would destroy you.” She tires to get up, and bend at him, but nothing happens. _I’m so sorry Korra, so sorry._

I hear the doors flutter shut behind me, and someone steps over me, their voice laced with disbelief, “Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn’t it?” It’s the Lieutenant. Amon doesn’t turn to face him, as his right hand continues, pointing at him, “I just saw you bloodbend her!”

His false leader turns slightly, and the mustached non-bender removes his mask, letting it fall to the floor. He smashes it under his heel, yelling furiously, “you traitor! I dedicated my life to you!” Unlike Tarrlok, Amon’s concentration doesn’t falter, and I still can’t move.

His enraged lieutenant unhooks his electrified kali sticks, and tries to attack him, but its useless. With a flick of his head, Amon bends him into the air, and the betrayed Equalist groans out in pain. Lifting his arm, Amon speaks, “you served me well, Lieutenant,” and flings him into the lumber leaning against the side of the room. That should be a happy sight, but it only makes me feel worse.

Making his way over to Mako, still pinning me to the ground, he bends the teenager up to his knees, and prepares to take his bending. I can see Mako struggling, then the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _No way._

Shocked by the sudden charge, the room flashes with flickering lightning, and I see Mako electrifying Amon, causing him to scream out in pain. Feeling his bloodbending grip disappear, I shoot up from the floor gasping, and the firebender’s bolt sends Amon flying into the wall next to me.

Mako runs over to the exhausted Avatar, and picks her up. Standing unsteadily, I shout, “let’s go!” With Korra in his arm, we run out of the storage room, and down a few hallways. Running down a corridor, ahead of the kids, I turn down another, and see an exit sign. _Finally!_

I spoke too soon.

* * *

Searching for the firebender and the kids, I walk into a storage room, but no one’s there. About to exit through the door, I hear a grunt from the pile of wood in the corner, and the Lieutenant appears.

My rage from the previous night ignites, and my fists clench. He sees me, and his blue eyes widen in shock. His mask is gone, but he still has his electrically charge kali sticks. _I don’t need my bending to kick your ass._

Walking towards him, with my fists clenched, I hear my knuckles crack, and he pulls out his charged rods. _Bring it, you son of a bitch._ He charges me, but I duck, dodging his rod, and land a solid punch to his gut. Grunting, he moves to knee me in the chest, but I block it with my forearms.

He tries to jab me with his second rod, but I side step it, and sweep the back of my leg under his feet, throwing him off balance. He hits the floor with a hard thud, and I move on top of him, pounding him in the face repeatedly, as hard as I can. My hands begin to ache, but I push through, landing blow after blow. My heart is in my ears.

Blood begins to pour from his nose and mouth, but he grabs one of my wrists, and twists it back, nearly breaking it. Hissing, he switches our positions, and grabs one of his metal rods laying on the ground. With one hand pinning my arm, I reach out, and grab the wrist of his weaponized hand. The rod is crackling near my head, with his blood dripping from his face, and onto mine.

Struggling to maintain my grip, the rod inches closer to my face, but the memories of the firebender’s arching back, in pain, fuels my rage even more. Gripping his wrist harder, I manage to slip my other hand from his pinned grasp, and wrap my arm around the left side of his neck, putting him in a reverse headlock.

Keeping his arm with the rod out of reach, he struggles against my lock, and punches my ribs repeatedly with his free hand. Leaning back, I take him with me. He tries to slide out of my hold, but I wrap my legs around his body. Gripping his neck tighter, I can feel his punches lose power, and his breathing lessen. Gritting my teeth, I close my eyes, and squeeze. _Almost there._

He finally goes limp, and I roll him off of me. Breathing heavily, I wipe his blood from my face, and pick up he electrified rod. Standing over his unconscious body, I jab him in the chest, and press the button. His body spasms violently, and I shock him again for good measure.

Tossing it to the floor, I turn him over, and remove his battery pack, smashing it. Dragging him to a net on the other side of the room, I tangle him in it, and secure it tightly. _You shouldn’t have hurt her you piece of shit. Now, you’re going away for life._

* * *

Behind me, from the previous hallways, I hear Mako grunt, and Korra tumbling down the hall. Running back, turning around the corner, I see Amon fling Mako up and down the corridor walls, hearing the young firebender bouncing off the walls. _He’s pissed._ Hissing at Mako, he twists his arms behind his back forcefully, “no one has ever gotten the better of me like that before. It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented…almost.”

Suddenly Korra yells out, “no!” and air punches him, sending both Mako and Amon tumbling down the hall. Unsure of what I just saw, I pause, then hear Amon, just as shocked as I am, “impossible!”

Leaning against the wall, Korra stares at her hand, confused, “I…I can airbend? I can airbend!” and shoots another air punch at Amon. He stumbles back, and she begins to throw as many gusts of wind as she can, sending the bloodbender through the arena window. _Fuck yeah!_

* * *

Catching my breath, I hear the sound of loud repeated thumping coming from the hallway. Running back to the doors, I follow the echo, but then hear the sound of wind whishing. Stopping momentarily confused at the sound, I whisper, “Tenzin?” _He’s supposed to be at the prison with Song. Spirits, that man never listens!_

Turning the corner, I don’t see Tenzin, but Korra bending waves of air at Amon, and he soars through the arena window. Then I see the detective run to the shattered window, her back covered in blood, but before I can call out to her, just jumps from the window. _This woman is insane._

Mako sees me, rubbing his arm, and grunts sorely, “Chief?” Helping him up, we run over to the window, next to Korra, and see the firebender approaching an unconscious Amon.

* * *

Sprinting to the window, I see Amon sprawled out on the ground outside, and people hovering around him. Not wanting him to get away, I jump from the second floor, and use my jet propulsion to land softly. The crowd notices me, and shrinks back in fear. _After that little display and Amon’s little story, I don’t blame them._

He’s lying on the floor, and I approach him cautiously. Inching closer, he starts to groan, and I produce a ball of my blue fire in my hand. _He’s like a cockroach; no matter how hard you squish them, they won’t die._

Ready to strike, he shoots up, and outstretches his hand towards me, stopping me in my tracks. His crowd of followers gasp at the sight, scurrying away from the two of us, and I hear shouts amongst the crowd; _the Avatar was telling the truth!, he is a waterbender!, it was all a lie!_

Bloodbending me again, he’s still a lot stronger than Tarrlok, but the fall weakened him. Staring newly revealed face, and his face is dripping with red face paint. _Did he pretend a firebender burnt his face to gain sympathy?_

Zuko’s scar flashes through my mind, with the story behind it, and my rage ignites again, motivating me to fight harder against his pull. _He took Korra’s bending._ Taking each painful step, I can feel my stitched wounds reopen, staining my white shirt with my boiling blood. _He took Lin’s bending._ I take another painful step; my blood dripping as I go.

Squeezing his fists tighter, he stands shakily, and I can feel my heartbeat begin to skip. He’s trying to stop my heart, but I push through. _He threatened the kids._ Flames licking at my wrist, I force out my hand as far as I could, and release a scorching flame. _He. Threatened. Her. Life._

I see his eyes widen, behind his mask, and the force of my hit knocks him against the bridge railing. Finally feeling his hold release, my body begins to weaken again, but I don’t dare stop. Tapping into what’s left of my power, I pool my remaining chi, and the last of my strength, outstretching my hand.

I release my strongest bolts of lightning from my fingertips, they connect with the dazed bloodbender, and his cries out in pain. Raising my hand, he’s lifted into the air, screaming and convulsing in anguish. _You shouldn’t have threatened her life, or my kids._

I watch him cry out and squirm in the air, but then he goes silent. Releasing my final blow, he drops to the floor; dead and smoking. Lowering my arm, I feel my body begin to shut down, falling to my knees, and the last thing I hear is someone shouting my name.

Next thing I know, I’m waking up on Air Temple Island, in the infirmary. My torso is wrapped, body aching, and I see Lin asleep in the chair next to me, but her normal black and gold armor is missing. She's wearing a blood red shirt and obsidian pants.

_Is she wearing my clothes?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, y’all are fantastic! I know all you beautiful people are anxiously waiting for our favorite ladies to lock lips, but I promise you it’s nearing. Bare with me a tad longer! Trust me, I’m dying too. 😭❤️ You know the Chief, she’s a stubborn Beifong!

_ Previously: _

_…_ N _ext thing I know, I’m waking up on Air Temple Island, in the infirmary. My torso is wrapped, and I see Lin asleep in the chair next to me, but her normal black and gold armor is missing. She wearing a blood red shirt and obsidian pants. Is she wearing my clothes?_

* * *

Seeing the firebender collapse, I run from my place in the second-floor window, sprinting outside. I can hear footsteps behind me, and assume it’s the kids, but my mind is focused on the unconscious Captain. By the time I get outside, and through the large crowd, I see Korra hovering over her bloodied body. _She must’ve airbent down._

She’s shaking and trying to stop the bleeding, but there’s too many wounds for her two trembling hands. Approaching quickly, she turns to us, tears filling her eyes, and voice cracking, “Chief, I can’t...I can’t heal her. I can’t waterbend.” Mako kneels beside her, trying to help, and I rip off my coat. _She can’t heal her._

My hearts racing as I put pressure on her seeping wounds, barking at Korra angrily, “clear the way,” motioning to the gathering crowd. The teenagers seem to be frozen in time, and I shout louder, “now!” They snap from their statue like states, and stand quickly.

Sliding my arm under her shoulders, I feel the wound on her hand soak the sleeve of my borrowed red shirt, and the other beneath her limp knees, lifting her from the ground. I can hear Mako and Korra yelling at people to move. Following the kids down the bridge, I see familiar red and gold robes coming towards us. _Tenzin._

He’s sprinting our direction, but I don’t see Pema or the kids. Not worrying about that right now, I look down at the bleeding firebender in my arms, and grip her tighter to my chest. _Everything’s fine. You’re going to be okay._

I hear Tenzin shouting from down the bridge, “Lin!” Finally reaching us, he sees the Captain in my arms, and moves to take her, but I snap at him, “no! Just get me a car!” He jumps back at my sharp voice, and I see Song appear alongside him.

Facing Korra, Tenzin’s voice wavers, “Korra...why...why aren’t you healing her?” The tears spring to her eyes again, and barely manages to tell her master that Amon took her bending. The airbender’s eyes nearly shoot from his head, and becomes speechless. _This day has gone to hell in a handbasket._

Song sees his friend, face going white, but speaks quickly, “Chief! We need to get her to the docks!” Whipping my head to the frazzled officer, I sneer, “what? No, she needs a hospital!”

Shaking his head furiously, his voice is adamant, “no Chief, you don’t understand! My wife’s a healer. She’s at the docks. I didn’t want to leave her in the city!” My heart drops at the word ‘healer.’ _Song, if your wife can heal her, and I get my job back somehow, then you’re getting a promotion._

Hurrying to the end of the street, Song commandeers a satomobile. Piling into the car tightly, I’m in the back with (Y/N) in my lap, and the worried officer takes the wheel. Her breathing is becoming increasingly shallow, and I add more pressure to her wounds. _Hurry, Song._

Tenzin is trying to help me stop the bleeding, while Korra and Mako are crammed up front. I can sense his panic, as his hands tremble, trying to decide on a wound, and he finally chooses one. _I don’t think he’s ever seen this much blood before._

Speeding down the streets, I see the docks appear, and hold my breath hopefully. Skidding to a stop, Song jumps from the driver’s seat, and dashes to a rundown warehouse, shouting loudly, “June! June!”

I see a head pop out from the broken-down door, and a watertribe woman appears, running towards my officer. Looking down at the firebender, she’s still unconscious, and I yearn to see those golden eyes again.

Song approaches with his wife, and I hear her gasp in horror at the bloody Captain in my arms, “spirits, (Y/N).” What’s left of her white shirt has run red, and I can hardly stomach the sight. Suddenly, Song’s wife sternly orders me to the pier, and I feel like a cadet again. _Yes, ma’am._

My arms are burning from carrying her, but I don’t dare let anyone else take her. The waterbender directs me to place her on the ground, but I’m hesitant. Trying to focus, I put her down gently, and the woman bends the water from the bay.

It glows a brilliant blue, and she runs it over the deepest wounds first. The firebender doesn’t stir, and I can feel the bile rise to my throat, but my eyes remain on her still body. She almost looks like she’s sleeping, but not nearly as peaceful. Everyone is eerily silent as she works.

Tenzin is standing next to me, and I can feel his body coiled with tension. Song’s wife finally speaks, “she’s lost a lot of blood, and her muscles feel...” shaking her head slightly, “I don’t know how to explain it.” Turning to her husband, continuing to work on the Captain, she questions, “how much lightning did she use?”

Before he can speak, I find my voice, “too much.” She nods her head understandingly, speaking softly, “if a lightning bender forces too much energy through their body, then they can burn themselves internally.” I hear gasp beside me, but Song’s the one to speak first, “will she be okay sweetheart?”

Turning back to the exhausted firebender, she nods her head carefully, and runs her glowing water over new wounds, “I’m no Katara, but I’m fixing what I can. What she needs is rest. She’s pushed herself too hard.” _Like always._ Images from her appearing at my apartment door flood my mind, and I hear her voice, “ _miss me_?” _I miss the sound._

The heavy tension seems to lighten somewhat, but I won’t feel at ease until I see those iridescent gold eyes open. The Avatar finally speaks, and it’s nothing like the horrified teenager at the pro-bending arena, “we need to get her back to the island.” _I’m relieved too kid._

Tenzin agrees, and Song jumps into the small boat bobbing on the side, but as he climbs in, Oogi appears and circles from up above. The master airbender shouts with relief, “Oogi! Thank spirits you’re okay!” _How did they escape?_

The large flying bison lands on the docks, and Tenzin runs over to him, hugging his large head. The furry creature licks his face happily, and I turn to the working waterbender, “can we move her?” Staring up at me, she smiles softly, “yes, but not too much. She still has injuries that need to be addressed.”

Nodding understandingly, Tenzin reappears, and suggests, “I’ll take her on Oogi, and the rest of you follow on the boat.” I want to disagree, not wanting to part from the injured firebender, but I know it’s the best thing for her, so I remain silent.

The airbender turns to the kneeling waterbender, and speaks calmly, “if you’d be so kind as to join us June, (Y/N) could really use more healing.” She raises a hand, “say no more. Of course, I’ll help. She’s our friend,” turning to her husband in the boat, and he nods just as firmly.

Tenzin goes to lift her from the pier floor, and steady her in his grasp. I want to follow, but there’s no point. Oogi doesn’t have his saddle. Letting the airbender walk carry her in his arm, over to his reunited companion, he airbends onto his head, and they take off towards the island.

The rest of us pile into the boat, and make our way to Air Temple Island. Reality begins to crash down on me, and I feel overwhelmed, but refuse to show it. Staring sternly towards the island, mist splashing onto my face, I think of all that I’ve lost, and I feel the bile return.

_My job. My bending. At least I didn’t lose (Y/N). Not yet, anyways._

We finally make it the island, and Song jumps from the boat, helping his wife. Running up the island steps, I see Pema with Rohan, and the three small airbenders. As we approach, Pema’s voice is laced with exhaustion and worry, pointing to in the direction on the infirmary, “Tenzin is already in there!” _Never thought I’d be glad to see her Miracles do happen._

Nodding as we pass, the rest of us make it to the desired room, and I see Tenzin sitting next to the still unconscious firebender on the bed, holding her hand. His robes are stained with her blood, and I’ve never seen him so upset.

Stepping into the room, I turn to stop the kids, “wait outside, June needs to focus.” I can tell Korra wants to argue, but my voice is firm, and she simply nods. A tired Song steps up, “come on, we all could use some rest of our own.”

June enters, and I close the door behind us. Tenzin turns around, relief flooding his eyes at the sight of the waterbender. Stepping back, he lets her get back to work. We sit in the back of the room, watching the young woman work on the unconscious firebender.

_If the detective was awake, she’d be fighting her, like she did with Korra, but I feel June isn’t the type to let her get away with much. Not after she ordered me to the pier, like a four-star general. No room for argument._

Sitting next to Tenzin, he’s fidgeting with his blood-stained robes, and can’t seem to sit still. The constant moving begins to grind on my tired nerves, and I whisper harshly, “ _will you stop that?_ ” Sitting up straight at my brash tone, he responds automatically, “sorry…I’m just worried…she’s important to me.”

His comment piques my curiosity, and I finally ask him, “how do you know (Y/N) Tenzin? You picked her personally for this assignment, which means you two have a history. What is it?” I see his body slump forward, and think over whether he should answer or not. _At this point, I will make you Tenzin. Choose wisely._

Sighing heavily, he begins to speak softly, “it was before Jinora was born. Spirits, (Y/N) must’ve been seventeen at the time, and fresh out of the academy.” My eyes widen at the length of time they’ve known each other, and continue to listen.

Staring at the wooden floor, Tenzin seems lost in his memories, “I was visiting the Fire Nation, when a group of firebenders and metalbenders attempted to kidnap me on my way to the palace,” sighing shakily, he mutters, “and they succeeded.” Whipping my head to the side, I stare at him worryingly. _What? I never heard about that._

Maintaining his gaze at the floor, he proceeds with a melancholy chuckle, “I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings when they ambushed me. I had grown complacent. _Airbenders were a rare commodity these days_ , one of them said.” _Those bastards._

My stomach churns at the comment, and Tenzin finally sits up, leaning back in his chair, “they barely had me for a full day before she tracked them down. They were going to kill me the moment they got their money; of that, I was certain. If it hadn’t been for her, the airbenders would’ve ended with me. I’d have failed my father because of my foolishness.” _That would’ve destroyed him. One of our many argument points; I didn’t really want kids._

Looking over at the injured firebender, I didn’t think it was possible for me to develop more respect for her and her abilities. Tenzin’s voice becomes softer, his stare never leaving his dear friend, “here I was, a middle-aged master airbender, saved by a seventeen-year-old firebender.” _She may be young, but her soul is older…sometimes. Other times, she’s a goofy and charming teenager._

He’s chucking lightly, and I turn to the airbender. He’s smiling warmly at her, voice laced with fond memories, “she was a force to be reckoned with then, and she’s only gotten stronger since.” Matching his soft laugh, he continues, “the arena was the first time I’ve ever seen her at full power, and it was startling. I’m certainly glad she’s one of the good guys. I don’t think the world would stand a chance against her if she’d chosen a different path. We’d been close ever since, but more so after the children were all born. We kept in touch with a few letters, and Fire Nation visits throughout the years.” _Agreed, the world would be reborn in ash, and her its ruler. Thank Spirits she wasn’t born during Fire Lord Ozai’s time._

Still smiling over at her, his voice becomes reminiscent, “she’s different in a lot of ways, but at times she reminds me of my father. Powerful, but pure of heart. She’s been through a lot, and I know with every life she takes, like Amon, it eats away at her.” Memories of her nervously trying to tell me she killed those three chi-blockers comes to mind, and I nod in agreement. _She thought I would think differently of her._

The airbender’s face morphs into conviction, and says gravely, “she’ll try everything possible before taking that final step, even if it means hurting herself, or risking her life. Being as powerful as she is, unfortunately, she’s forced to make hard decisions, but I trust her to make the right ones. I trust her with my life, and my children’s lives. Her display at the arena proves I was right to entrust her with something so valuable and precious to me. That’s why I called her here. I wanted to make sure we had the best to protect Republic City, and my family.” _He really loves her, almost like one of his own children. No wonder he’s so protective._

Placing my hand on his shoulder, he finally looks over at me, and I see tears in his eyes, laced with guilt. Whispering softly, I attempt to ease him, “you made the right choice…old friend.” He seems to visibly relax, and we return to our silence, as June continues to work on the young Captain. _I hate him a little less now, but still want to kick his ass._

* * *

Waking up in the familiar infirmary, my body is sore, and my entire torso is wrapped in bandages. Focusing my eyes, Lin’s leaning back in the chair, with her arms crossed, and legs propped up on the bed.

Momentarily confused, I wonder what the hell is going on. Staring at Lin, I see she isn’t in her usual armor, but in a blood red dress shirt, and obsidian pants. _Is she wearing my clothes?_

Seeing Lin in my clothes, memories come rushing back to the forefront of my mind, and I sit up suddenly, shouting, “the kids!” The sleeping Chief, startles at my sudden outburst, legs kicking up in the air, and topples off the chair, with a hard thud. _Oops. Sorry, Chief. I’m awake._

Then my eyes widen in sudden agony, and I grit my teeth tightly. Gripping my side, my body screams out in pain, and Lin scrambles to get up off the floor, shouting back instantly, “what…what’s wrong!?”

Panting heavily, gripping her chest, she looks at me glaring, and continues to yell, “Spirits! Are you…” trying to catch her breath, she leans her hands on her knees, “are you trying to give me a heart attack!?”

Still gripping just under my ribs, she’s suddenly at my side, and tries to lean me back, “easy, you’re not completely healed. June did the best she could, but she was exhausted.” Confused at the Chief knowing Song’s wife’s name, I question, “June?” _What the hell happened?_

Still concerned about the kids, I try to get up hurryingly, “where are the kids? Korra? Mako?” Fighting her, she’s trying to stop me, before gripping my shoulders, “stop! They’re fine. The kids are safe. Everyone’s safe.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, my adrenaline starts to fade, and I feel just how sore my body is. Trying to piece together everything, the last thing I can recall is breaking free of my shackles on stage, and Lin looks at me curiously, “what’s the last thing you remember?”

Struggling to put my jumbled memory back together, I shut my eyes tightly, but only sense familiar pain. Reopening them, I see Lin’s concerned emerald green eyes, “everything’s fuzzy, but I know I faced Amon.” _Somehow, I feel that’s an understatement._

Sitting next to me on the bed, she sighs, confirming my internal suspicion, “you did more than face him...you killed him.” I see flashes of lightning in my head, but still can’t conjure the image, and turn to her anxiously, “Korra?”

Again, fearing I know the answer, her face falls, “he took her bending, but she was able to unlock her air bending. We’re going to the South Pole to see if Katara can restore the other three...and mine.” _I knew it! Damn it all!_

The news about Korra, makes everything come back all at once, and I feel my anger return, but this time at myself. Not caring about my injuries, or pain, I spring up from the bed, shouting, “damn it!” Lin jumps up from the bed, as I stagger to the window, and leaning my head against the frame panting and whispering, “damn it.”

Looking outside, I can see Team Avatar and the three airbenders, and my anger lessens slightly, but I’m still disappointed with myself. _Amon was right, as powerful as I am, he still got to her, and to Lin._

Hitting the window frame with my fist, I try to control my temper, and feel a hand on my shoulder. Knowing it’s Lin, I relax slightly, and feel angry tears spring to my eyes. _I failed her and Korra._

Turning around, I see those worried jade eyes, and whisper through my pain, with sincerity, “I’m sorry Lin.” Leaning on the windowsill, despite my aching body, I whisper again, “I’m so sorry.”

Caught off guard by my sudden shift and emotion, she stiffens. Finally finding her words, she replies the softest I’ve ever heard her, “you have nothing to be sorry for. If it wasn’t for you, then Amon would still be running the city, and ruining people’s lives.” _But, your bending?_

Surprised at her softness, I ask fearfully, “you’re not mad at me?” Her eyebrows furrow, and her voice is full of shock, “why on earth would I be mad at you? You saved the airbenders, Mako, and Korra.” _Because I was right there, and couldn’t do anything, but watch._

It’s taking everything in me not to let my hot tears fall, as I utter, “but I failed. I let Amon take your bending.” Shaking her head in disbelief, she takes a step closer to me, “no, you didn’t _let_ him do anything. I was there, remember? I saw you, the night he took my bending and at the arena, you fought so hard.” _I tried so hard Lin. I did._

Turning back to the window, to look at the kids, and see Korra sitting away from the rest. Even from here, I can tell the young Avatar has lost her carefree spark and is hurting. I feel Lin directly behind me, and she speaks again, “now I see why people call you Phoenix.”

Remembering the terrified looks on the young airbender’s faces at the arena, my heart drops further, and I question uneasily, “are they afraid of me now?” Looking at her, she shakes her head slowly, knowing who I’m referring to, “no, Pema’s basically had to stand guard down the hall because they keep trying to sneak in, especially Meelo.”

That gets a small laugh out of me, remembering how he’d sneak into my palace room back home, and Lin smirks slightly, glad to have lifted my self-deprecating mood. Huffing proudly, I mumble lovingly, “yeah, that’s my little soldier alright.” _I love that kid; all of them._

I have the sudden urge to see them, and attempt to make my way to the door slowly, grunting, “I need to see them.” Lin stands in front of my path, stopping me, “what? No. You need to rest.” Glaring at her blocking my way, I ask annoyed, “how long have I been out?”

Thrown off by my sudden question, she answers steadily, “nearly 48 hours.” Trying to push past her, I nod in understanding, “good, I’ve rested enough.” She grips my arm tightly, keeping me in place, “you’re insufferable, you know that!? Just get back in bed.”

Stepping up to her, mildly irritated she won’t let me go, I stare her down, “are you going to make me, Chief?” She levels my gaze, and matches my step, “don’t test me, Captain.” Thrown off by my title, she suddenly jabs a finger in one of my more healed wounds, and I yelp in pain. _What the hell!?_

Recoiling back, I hunch over slightly, panting, and she snarls, “ _get. back. in. bed_.” Glowering at her, I want to level the playing field, so I up my flirting game, and slide over to her. She steps back slightly at my sudden grin, and I feel her heartbeat quicken, “you know, for someone who claims to be so stone cold, I find you to be quite the opposite.”

Narrowing her eyes, I inch closer, as she questions, “what?” Smiling, running my finger over the wooden bed frame, my voice lowers an octave, “you, Chief Beifong, are not at all what people think, and I’m starting to question why you only let me witness it?” _Why does she only let me see her soft side?_

I see her blush, and gulp, as I continue jokingly, “I’m not complaining, I enjoy bickering with you. It’s refreshing.” Stepping into her space, I go to reach out to her, and place my hands on the each side of her upper arm, squeezing lightly. She gasps and remains frozen, jade eyes boring into mine. _Gotcha._

Leaning in inches from her face, I have her right where I want her, and whisper seriously, “Lin, if you try and stop me from leaving, I will shock you again,” making my hands tingle for emphasis. Her eyes blow wide and tries to step back, but I lower my hands, and grip her hips tightly to stop her. _You’re not getting out of this so easily this time, Chief._

Suddenly, she narrows her eyes at me, and crosses her arms, fixing her Beifong scowl at me, “I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work.” _Damn._ Whining like a disgruntled teenager, I release her, shuffling back to the bed, and pull the sheets roughly, getting back into it. _I really thought I had her that time._

* * *

_She’s such a fucking tease! Trying to use her charm against me. Well, it won’t work this time around Captain. You’re not leaving until you’re heal. Granted, we’ll have to go to the South Pole to finish you’re healing, but still. Don’t try and take me for one of your Phoenix groupies; so easily beguiled and bend to your flirtatious comments. It’s fun to see her try though, even if she turns me into a flustering mess at times._

As if the firebender can read my mind, grinning at me from the bed, she nods her chin at me, “red looks good on you Chief.” Staring at me mischievously, she points towards my head, “really brings out those gorgeous green eyes of yours.” I feel faint blush creep up my neck, and she continues to grin shamelessly at me. _She’s mentioned them before…she must really like them._

Still unaccustomed to her forward flirting, I’m not sure how to respond, but her face shifts into worry. Breaking the silence, she points at my, or rather her, stained clothes adorning my body, “I assume that’s mine?” Looking down, I pull the shirt from my body slightly, and speak softly, remembering all the blood, “yeah.” _It was._

Reaching out her hand, she motions for me to come closer, and I walk over slowly. She grasps my hand, and I stiffen at the contact, as she speaks genuinely, “I’m sorry.” Looking at her confused, she elaborates, “I know Amon did a number on me, and I’m sorry you had to handle that. I’m sure it wasn’t pretty.” _It wasn’t. Far from it._

Gripping her hand slightly, I look down, unable to face those gold eyes of hers anymore, and lie “it wasn’t that bad.” She lets out a small chuckle, gripping my hand back with the same force, “I know you’re lying Lin, but you don’t have to. It’s just us.” _It’s just us?_

Another moment of comfortable silence passes between us, before she speaks up again, smirking “since I’m compelled to bed again, may you bring me some food?” Releasing her hand, I miss the contact instantly, and nod, “sure.”

Realizing my state of dress, I turn back, “I’m going to clean up first. We don’t need dried blood flaking into your soup.” Laughing lightly, she smiles softly, “of course.” I turn to leave, and feel lighter after talking with the young firebender. _She’s going to be fine._

* * *

I know I’m going to regret this, and Lin will probably punch me in my sore wound, but I really need to see the kids. Letting some time pass, knowing roughly how long it’ll take the Chief to get back to the women’s dormitory, I pull back my sheets again, and slowly make my way to the courtyard. _Just ten minutes._

Finally approaching my destination, I pause momentarily to catch my breath. _Note to self, do not force lightning through my already weak body while nursing multiple unstitched wounds._ Straightening my back, thankful the wound on my back was mainly healed, I continue to the group of kids. _Thank spirits they’re all okay._

Making my way over, I soak up the warm sun. It’s like I can feel my body begin to heal as the sunlight hits my skin. Relishing in its warmth, I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and instantly relax. _I rise with the sun._

Bolin is the first to spot me, and shouts across the courtyard, “Captain!” Everyone whips their head simultaneously, and the three little airbenders jump on their airscooters, heading my way. I’m so elated to see them safe, forgetting their terrified faces from the arena, but then realization strikes; they’re coming at me full force. _Shit._

Not even a second later, I’m tackled to the ground, and grit my teeth in pain, but don’t dare let them go. I can hear Asami yelling anxiously, “kids! Easy! She’s still hurt!” They airbend off me quickly, all shouting their apologies, and I remain on the floor, trying to breathe through the pain. _In. Out. Try not to scream. In. Out._

Jinora’s worried voice brings me back, “(Y/N)! I’m so sorry!” Still catching my breath, Ikki jumps in, squeaking nervously, “we forgot!” Then I see Meelo leaning over my head, staring into my eyes, “sorry, Captain. We’re just happy to see you!” Jinora and Ikki help me sit up slowly, and I see Meelo pouting, with his arms crossed, and mumble, “mom wouldn’t let me see you.”

Laughing at my young airbenders, I pull them into another tight hug, and they return it just as tightly. Leaning back, I look at them, and see their frightened faces from the arena. Ikki notices my glum expression first and questions, “what’s wrong (Y/N)? Should I get daddy?”

Shaking my head lightly, my voice cracks somewhat, “no, I’m just…” Trying to regain my composure, I push through, “I just wanted to apologize to all of you for scaring you at the pro-bending arena.”

Their mix-matched eyes widen, and Jinora speaks softly, “no. Don’t be sorry Captain. You just surprised us.” Ikki pipes up in defense with her sister, “yeah! We knew you were strong, but not that strong!” Ever the proud Meelo, he puffs his chest, “I wasn’t scared!” lifting his head to the air, “unlike these two, I knew we’d see The Phoenix.” Laughing internally, I think to myself, “whatever you say, buddy.”

Laughing and relieved they haven’t changed their opinions of me, Team Avatar walks up, and before I can talk to Korra, I hear Tenzin shouting, “(Y/N)! What in blazes name are you doing out of bed!?” _Oops, forgot about the papa airbender._

Smiling shamefully from the floor, I rub the back of my head, answering nervously, “talking a walk?” His face reddens, and begins to scold me like one of his children, “a walk!? You just nearly succumbed to death forty-eight hours ago!?” Arms on his sides, he looks around, “where is Lin? She was watching over you?” _About that…_

Another wave of shame and guilt washes over me, and I respond with my same anxious tone, “getting me food?” I feel the gust of wind from his robes, but before he can drill into me more, I hear the angry Chief, “what the hell are you doing out here!? I told you to stay in bed!” _Crap, I thought I had more time. Thanks, Tenzin._

She’s back in her signature black and gold armor, and I smile at the sight. _Red may look good on her, but she will always work that armor._ I see everyone step back from the fuming and tricked Chief, and try to charm my way out of my current predicament, “Lin! You’re looking radiant as usual!” _I’m fucked._

I can hear the kids giggling next to me, as I squirm under her intense glare. Finally reaching me, I stare up at her, and she growls down at me on the floor, “ _you asked me to get you food._ ”

Feeling like a small child, getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar, I reply smoother than I thought possible, and grin playfully, “ _technically_ , I asked you to bring me food. I never said where, nor where I’d be.” _I need to learn to shut up._

I can practically see steam come from her ears, nose flaring, and she grips my ear roughly, yanking me up from the floor, “ow! Lin! That hurts!” Dragging me away from the group, she growls again, “then you should’ve thought about that before leaving that damn bed!”

The kids are laughing at me being hauled away, and I shout back, “Tenzin! A little help here!” I can hear my supposed friend shout back, with humor lacing his voice, “sorry, Captain! I’ve been on the other end of that look, you’re on your own!” _Traitor. So much for saving your skin all those years ago._

As we turn down the hall to the infirmary, she’s still gripping my ear, and I fear it might rip right off. Stopping at the door, she slides it open, and clutches my ear right up until we reach the bed, sitting me down on it. _Okay, mom. Jeez._

Finally releasing my sore ear, I hiss, and rub it softly, pouting, “was that really necessary?” Crossing her arm, staring down at me, she’s still pissed, “apparently so, since you can’t follow simple directions!” Shrinking back at her tone, I spit back, “I just wanted to see the kids!”

I can see the vein on her forehead pop out, and she pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily, “spirits, you give me migraines.” Feeling bad about tricking her, and causing her more stress, I lay back in the bed, “okay look, I’m all back in my comfy wooden bed.” _Happy?_

She smirks slightly at my joke, and her shoulders drop a smidge, turning to me, “stay here, and rest. We’re going to the South Pole tomorrow, and the ride will be a lot easier if you aren’t half dead.” Smiling up at her, I salute playfully, “yes, Chief.”

Heading back to the door, she turns to me before leaving, “if I hear you much as got up from bed, then be prepared to lose that ear.” Gulping in fear, I nod, and settle further into the bed. _Yes, ma’am._ Before turning to leave, I see her smile slightly, and exit the room.

Looking over at the table next to me, I see the food she brought me, and smile at the sight. Placing the tray on my lap, I dig in, and realize how hungry I was. Thankful for the food, and a full belly, I feel sleep begin to overwhelm me.

* * *

Walking to my room, I think back to the young firebender in the infirmary.

_Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but I swear, she’s harder to pin down than the triads! The woman is nearly killed by a bloodbender, and tries to walk around like nothing happened! Ugh, she’s so frustrating at times! Breathe Chief, after dragging her back, and nearly taking her ear off, she won’t be leaving that bed anytime soon. Time for you to get some much-needed rest._

Finally making it to my room, I move to undress. Having difficulty with my armor takes me longer to get ready to get a much-needed sleep, and it makes me even more frustrated about my inability to bend.

_I hope Katara can fix what Amon broke, for me and for Korra._

Making my way to the bed, I plop down exhausted, and let sleep overtake me. Waking up, I realize it’s the next morning and sit up, shocked. _Wow, I just slept for eighteen hours. That’s a first._

* * *

By the time I wake, I see it’s nearing seven in the morning. Laying in the infirmary bed, Korra comes into the room, but she hasn’t look like she’s slept, and I motion her over. She shuffles over, and I reach my hand out for her to take. She grasps it, and I shock her thoroughly.

She yelps and jumps surprised at my unexpected shock, gripping her hand to her chest, “ow! What the heck was that for!?” _You defied my orders twice! Once with Tarrlok, and the second with Amon!_

Glaring at her, I squint, “I told you to stay hidden! Why don’t you listen!?” Bowing her head shamefully, I relax into the bed, and my voice softens, “I’m sorry. You just worry the hell out of me kid.” _Don’t be like me fifty percent of the time, and think before you do!_

Looking up at me, appearing ten years young with her pout, I tell her to sit, but the waterbender hesitates, fearing she’ll be shocked again. Smiling softly, I reassure her, “I won’t shock you again. I promise.”

She finally takes a seat, and her normally bright blue eyes are dulled, “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him from taking your other three elements Korra.” Meeting my eyes, she shakes her head, “no, you don’t have to apologize. You did everything you could.” _I know, but I’m still sorry._

Flashing me a small tired smile, she mutters, “you’re terrifying, you know that?” Chuckling slightly, I stop mid laugh, gripping my sore side, and grimace somewhat, “yeah, I’m aware.” She lets out a sad chuckle, and the rooms falls silent again.

_I feel so awful for her. She’s an Avatar only able to one element, and it’s not even her primary one. I couldn’t imagine how I’d feel if Amon had succeeded in taking my bending._

Suddenly, the doors open, and Bolin appears with a tray of food, shouting happily, “Captain! Good, you’re awake! I brought you some grub.” His bubbly presence lightens the mood, and I see Pabu poke out of his shirt. He jumps from his owner, and scurries over to the Avatar, licking her face. _That’s why I love animals, they can sense when you’re upset, and try to comfort you._

Jumping from the Avatar, he curls up in my lap, and I stroke his little soft furry head with my finger. Bolin sets the tray down on the table next to me, and Korra stands, “I’ll be helping Tenzin loading Oogi if you need me.” Nodding slightly, she exits the room, and the young earthbender sits in the chair beside me, “you’re looking better (Y/N). You’ll be up and moving around, like normal, in no time.” _He’s adorable._

His positive attitude could brighten even the darkest of days, and I take his hand, “thank you, Bolin.” His face falls slightly, looking at my hand, and places his over mine, “Mako told me everything that happened at the arena. He won’t admit it, but I know he’s shook.” _I don’t blame him. He nearly got his bending stolen. We all did._

Tightening my hold on his hand, he looks up at me, “I think we’re all shook kid, even me. It was a scary situation.” Nodding lightly, he shakes his head, trying to erase the bad thoughts running through his mind, “but it’s okay. We’ll go to the South Pole and I’m sure Katara can fix everyone’s bending. I mean, she’s the best healer in the world, right?” _She is._

Praying she can, but not wanting to give him false hope, I force a smile, “we’ll just have to wait and see kid. It’s a tricky situation.” Tapping my hand nervously with his, he repeats, “you’re right, you’re right, but I still have hope. We’ve been through too much for it to end like this.”

Smiling at him, “Bo?” His head perks up, with those childlike green eyes of his, “yeah?” Tilting my head to the side, I ask with a genuine smile, “can I have a hug?” Jumping at my request, he shouts, “of course!” and leans over, gripping me tight. My sore wound throbs, but I refuse to tell him.

He needed one just as much as I did. Holding me tight, I hear a familiar rash voice growl from over the earthbender, “Bolin! What’re you doing!?” He jumps back at the Chief’s sudden harsh tone, and she’s glaring at him.

Before he can wet himself, I look at Lin, “easy Beifong, he brought me food and I was just asking him for a hug.” I see him relax slightly at not having to explain himself, and inches over to the door, afraid of turning his back on the Chief, “I’m just going to step out.”

She doesn’t move and forces the scared earthbender to brush pass her in the doorway, and he squeaks, “Pabu!” The sleeping fire-ferret perks up, and scrambles over to his nervous owner. Exiting the room, Lin slams the door shut, and I shake my head, “one of these days you’re going to give that poor kid a heart attack.”

Merely grunting at me, she walks over to the tray on the table, “you haven’t eaten?” Rolling my eyes, I huff, “he literally just brought it to me five minutes ago.” Scowling, she jams a roll in my face, ordering, “eat.” _It’s like when I forced her to eat, but flipped, with me being on the losing side._

Taking the roll from her hand, I take a bite, and utter, “I think you like ordering me around.” I see her stiffen, and cross her arms, “no, you just haven’t eaten.” Raising my eyebrow at her, I tease, “really? This coming from the woman who literally had nothing in her fridge, forcing me go grocery shopping.” Knowing she walked into that one, she remains silent, and I let out a small chuckle, continuing to eat my food.

Breaking the silence, she takes a seat in the chair next to my bed, and Chief Biefong appears, “as soon as Tenzin is finished loading Oogi, we’ll be heading to the South Pole. Asami has already packed your things, and once we arrive, Katara will heal the rest of your injuries.” _Thankfully it was Asami, she has style, and will know what to grab. Korra would’ve pack me all undershirts, and sweatpants._

Stilling eating, I nod understandingly, and pray that Katara can restore everyone’s bending. I hate seeing Korra so down, and I know Lin is on edge more than usual since hers was stolen from her. _I would be too._

Finishing up the remainder of my food, I make to get up, and don’t feel as sore as the previous day, but still stiff. The Chief watches me carefully, afraid I might fall, and it’s kind of cute. Smiling at her, I reassure the tense earthbender, “relax Lin, I’m fine…” she arches a brow at me, “mostly fine. I’m just going to clean up before we head out.”

Nodding her head, she leaves the room before I can ask her to bring me a change of clothes, but then I see my famous crimson suit laying on the table next to the bathroom. I smile at the sight, and go to wash up. _Spirits, I can’t wait to let the hot water run over my sore muscles._

After about an hour and a half, I finish, and head out to the courtyard. As I reach it, I see I’m just in time, and everyone’s already gathered.

_Off to the South Pole._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This one was a little difficult to piece together, but I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for your beautiful and heartfelt comments. You guys are literally the best! Keep those comments comin'! They drive me! =)

_ Previously: _

_…_ _After about an hour and a half, I finish, and head out to the courtyard. As I reach it, I see I’m just in time, and everyone’s already gathered. Off to the South Pole._

* * *

We finally arrive at the Southern Water Tribe Compound, where Korra was raised and trained. From the air, we can see Katara, and Korra’s parents, Tonraq and Senna, waiting for us on the snowy ground.

Landing, the three little aribenders fly off, and go to their grandmother, smothering her with affection. She welcomes them with open arms, and with her warm elderly smile. _I wish she was able to see them more._

Tenzin helps Pema and Rohan from the saddle, and I turn to the young teenagers. Bolin is being woken up by his big brother, and Asami is being helped down by Korra. Attempting to stand, I feel my wounded body ache, and grip the side of the saddle, gritting my teeth. I’ve been sitting in the same position for too long, and my body cries out with tension. _I can’t wait for Katara to heal me._

Lin notices me struggling, and offers to help me down from the large flying bison. As I make it to the ground, my body heat begins to cause the snow to slush slightly underneath my boots. Everyone has already gathered around each other, exchanging solemn pleasantries, and Korra is embracing her parents tightly. _She must be relieved to see them; especially now. My mother’s hugs always used to comfort me during tough times._

I look at the Chief, and wonder what she’s thinking. She was silent the entire trip, and I can basically feel the stress radiating off her. There’s no doubt that she’s anxious to see if Katara can restore her and Korra’s bending, but I wonder how she’s really coping. It’s difficult to tell with her Chief Beifong scowl put into place. _If or when she needs me, I’ll be there._

As I’m staring at a quiet Lin, Katara approaches me, and speaks tenderly, “hello Captain, Tenzin informed me you require some healing?” Nodding gratefully, I match her friendly smile, “hello Katara, and it would seem so.” Shaking her head, she chuckles lightly, “why do I fear this won’t be the last time I’ll have to heal you?” _Because it most likely won’t be._

Blushing with embarrassment, I rub the back of my head, and joke casually, “maybe this is just my way of being able to see you? Lord knows I never take a vacation, and you don’t visit the palace nearly often enough.” _It’s amusing hearing Zuko and Katara reminisce about their pasts. I could listen to them for hours on end._

Gripping my forearm softly, she smiles warmly, “come, I will heal you. Everyone is being escorted to their rooms, and I’ll need time to asses Korra’s bending situation. It’s been a long day, and all of you could use some rest, but you’ll rest easier after I heal you. It shouldn’t take long.” Thankful at her eagerness to heal me, I go to turn to the Chief, but she’s gone.

_I’ll check on her later._

* * *

I should’ve waited around to make sure the firebender was okay, but then Katara approached her, and I knew she would be well taken care of. After our long ride on Oogi, crammed together with everyone, I needed time to myself. _(Y/N) seemed to understand that. She didn’t make an effort to talk to me the whole trip, and I was grateful._

Senna escorts me to my room, and I slip in quietly. Walking over to the bed, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and see Chief Beifong, but I don’t feel like her. Ever since Amon took my bending, a piece of me feels like it’s missing. _There is._

There’s a void in my heart where my bending should be, and I realize Amon took more than my ability to bend; he took my identity. _What’s a Beifong who can’t earthbend? Nothing. My mother never would’ve let Amon get close enough to take her bending. She’d be disappointed in me._

Lost in my spiraling thoughts, I sit on the bed in my armor, and attempt to find some sort of light at the end of this pitch-black tunnel, but I can’t seem to find a flicker.

_Maybe I should’ve stayed with the firebender. Her presence seems to put me at ease. She’s the only one who’s ever taken the time to get to know me, the real me. Not as a Beifong, or the Chief; just…Lin._

* * *

It didn’t take long for Katara to heal the rest of my wounds, but she said the deeper wound on my side would take more time to heal completely. Other than that, I feel almost back to normal. My muscles don’t ache, but the experienced healer made sure to reprimand me for using my lightning so forcefully. _It’s similar to getting scolded by my mother, and felt like I was a teenager again._

Bright side, she was impressed with the healing June had provided me, and I make a note to myself to let the young waterbender know. I also have to figure out what to get Song. _That man has gone above and beyond for me, the Chief, and the city. He deserves more than a few gift baskets._

Walking over to the dormitories, my thoughts drift back to Lin, and wonder what she’s doing. She left so suddenly, I’m afraid she’s hold up in her room, beating herself up. _She has a tendency to do that._ I’ve only been gone an hour or so, and I’m sure everyone else is in their rooms resting from the long day of traveling. _Or, not?_

As I approach the rooms, I see Mako sitting outside, and greet him, “hey kid, what’re you doing out here in the cold?” Noticing my presence, he looks up wearily, and replies tiredly, “I’m just worried about Korra. She hasn’t been the same since Amon took her bending, and I don’t expect her to be. I just…I don’t like seeing her like this.” _Me either, kid. Me either._

Understanding his feeling towards the young Avatar, I take a seat next to him on the frozen step, and stare out at the compound, “I feel the same way, but you won’t be helpful to her if you can’t stay awake. I know you…feel a particular away about the young waterbender, and if I’m right, then she’s going to need you know more than ever. We owe it to her to be at our best, and that requires rest.” _Hypocritical, I know, seeing as I pushed myself to the edge, but I don’t want him to make the same mistakes I do._

He lets out a dejected sigh, and bows his head, “you’re right. I can’t help her, if I can’t even take care of myself. Thanks, Captain.” Smiling at him, I put my arm around his shoulders, and squeeze him lightly, “anytime kid.”

He smiles at me softly, and I see a flicker of hope in his eyes. The brooding teenager makes to get up, but before he does, I ask, “Mako, do you know what room the Chief is in? Katara asked me to tell her something. Oh, and which on my room is?” _A small white lie. I don’t want him to get suspicious of why I spend so much time with the Chief. He’s a smart one._

Rubbing the snow from his pants, he nods, and points to the rooms on the right side of the dormitories, “yeah, she’s in the second one on the right, and yours is the fourth one on the left, but I’d be careful. She nearly bit Tenzin’s head off when he knocked on her door earlier, offering her food.” _Oh, Lin._

I wait for Mako to enter his room, before I knock on the door of Lin’s room softly, but there’s no response. Against my better instincts, I try for the door and twist the knob, finding it unlocked. Opening the door, I peak my head into the room, and see Lin struggling with her armor. My heart sinks at the sight and I step into the room, clicking the door behind me. _This must be so hard for her._

She stiffens at the sound and turns to me with a withering glare, beyond frustrated, “go away.” I ignore her request and approach her carefully, like a caged animal, “I was just coming to see if you wanted anything to eat,” edging my way closer to her. _Proceed with caution Captain, she still has a mean right hook._

Continuing to struggle with her armor, she turns around, and spits angrily, “no, now get out.” Still trying to unclasp her armor, but having trouble reaching, I hear her grunt with frustration. Taking another step forward, I put my hand over hers reaching for the clasp, and speak softly, “here, let me help.” _Wrong choice of words._

She whips around and shoves me hard, making me stumble backwards, shouting angrily, “I don’t need your help! I don’t need anyone’s help! Now, _get. out_.” Unoffended at her sudden outburst, I steady myself and nod understandingly, muttering a gentle, “okay.” _I hate seeing her so upset, but right now she needs her space._

Taking a step back, I turn to exit her room, but before leaving, I voice softly, “if you want some company or to simply sit in silence, you know where to find me. Goodnight, Lin.” With that, I take my leave. _She’ll come to me, when or if she wants to. I don’t want to push her._

* * *

Fists clenched, I watch (Y/N) exit my room and my shoulders fall instantly. _She was just trying to help; I shouldn’t have snapped at her. It’s not her fault I lost my bending_. _She fought. Harder than anyone ever has for me._ _I’m just so frustrated I can’t do the simplest things I was able to do a week ago, and took it out on her._

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I bury my face in my hands, and am overcome with shame. A few moments pass, and I sigh defeatedly, giving into my guilt. Exiting my room, I walk to the firebender’s down the hall, but hesitate before knocking. _What if she’s mad at me?_

Taking a deep breath, I raise my hand, and knock timidly. I hear her voice from the other side of the door, seemingly unbothered, “come in.” Nervously, I turn the knob and enter her room slowly. Upon entering, her nearly bare back is facing me and she’s just finished pulling up her blood red training shorts. I examine her tone back, committing all her new scars to memory, but none of them are as deep as the one that adorns the front of her chest. _This past week really did a number on her…on all of us._

Before she reaches for her shirt, she cocks her head to the side, looking over at me fondly, “hey there, Chief.” With her shirt in her hands, she turns around to face me in her black bindings, sporting her long scar.

I blush slightly seeing her so comfortable in her own skin. She’s turns her shirt in her hands, aligning it with her head, “what can I do for you?” _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to her flaunting her body so easily._

She doesn’t sound remotely upset, as I speak softly, with my voice laced with remorse at how I treated her, “I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you,” I divert my eyes from her calm gold ones, and wait for her to tell me to leave.

She continues to put on her shirt, and continues tenderly, “you don’t have to apologize for anything Lin.” She says it with such conviction that I have the courage to meet her soft eyes again, and she’s staring at me from the side of her bed, “I have no idea what you’re going through, and I’m not going to try and pretend I do. You have every right to feel the way you do.”

_How does she always know what to say? Everyone just keeps saying ‘everything’s going to be okay’, but everything is not okay. Not even close._

There’s no pity in her eyes, just pure honesty. It’s refreshing. Everyone’s been treating me like I’m made of glass since Amon took my bending, but not (Y/N). She’s just been there. _She doesn’t make me feel weak_.

The firebender motions to her bed, and offers kindly, “would you like to sit?” I shake my head in refusal, hesitating slightly before speaking, “I…I was wondering if you’d still be willing to…assist me with my armor.” She gives me a soft smile at my request, happy to help, “sure thing.” I walk further into her room and turn around so she can unclasp my metal plates. _I’m not weak._

Once they come undone, I hear her chuckle quietly before saying, “no wonder you’re so ripped. This is heavier than it looks.” I smile lightly for the first time since we arrived, and she removes my armor, setting it on the chair in the corner of her room. 

I’m able to remove the rest on my own, and it doesn’t take long. Once my armor is completely removed, I’m not sure if I should leave or not. A part of me doesn’t want to go back to my cold and empty room. Sensing my uneasiness, she offers, “you’re welcome to stay.” _Seriously, how does she do that?_

I clear my throat slightly, “I doubt I’d be pleasant company right now…more so than usual.” She leans against her bed, crossing her arms and legs loosely, “sometimes that’s when good company is needed the most,” and shrugs her shoulders. _She wants me to stay? But…I was so cruel to her._

She stands back up, motioning me over, “come on, sit. I’ll make us some tea.” I walk over to the bed and sit down as she goes over to the tea tray on the desk. She tosses some tea leaves in the pot, along with some other herbs, and holds it in her hand, heating it with her firebending.

_That’s another thing that’s different about her, compared to everyone else. Since losing my bending, they’ve be cautious not to use theirs around me or mention it, but (Y/N) goes on like normal. Like nothing’s changed, but everything’s changed._

Once the tea is ready, she hands me a warm cup, and sits down next to me on the bed. I take a sip and my eyes open in shock. _It’s delicious_. She notices my reaction and laughs, “you really expected my tea to be that awful?” _No, but I didn’t expect it to be this good._

She quirks an eyebrow amusingly, “you realize I basically consider Zuko my father, right? His uncle would come back from the Spirit World if he had taught me how to make bad tea, especially Jasmine.” I sit up at the mention of her father, _she doesn’t talk about her family much, but neither do I_. Curiously, I ask, “why do you consider Zuko your father?”

She looks over at me while sipping her tea, “my father was a Commander in the United Forces and he wasn’t around much, and when he was, he was mainly preoccupied with my mother. I don’t have many memories of him. Zuko’s trained me since I was five years old, and discovered I could firebend.” _Another similarity, we both had absent fathers._

Confused at the age, I try to clarify, “five?” She grins and continues, lifting her hand playfully, “I know, I know, the firebending prodigy was a late bloomer,” making fun of herself. Smirking at her, I question, “how’d you find out?” Her eyes falter slightly and I’m quick to retract, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” _Way to pry Lin._

Tapping her teacup, she thinks it over for a moment before speaking, “when I was five, I was playing in the palace garden. My mother was busy working, and I snuck off wanting to pick some fire-lilies for her,” she pauses to take a breath, “while I was picking the best flowers I could find, a hand wrapped around my mouth and lifted me from the floor.” _Even without seismic sense, I can tell her heart rate spikes at the memory._

She stares into her tea, lost in her memory, “I didn’t understand what was happening and then all of a sudden, I feel an incredible heat wash over me, and the arms let me go. Then I heard an ear-piercing scream,” she pauses again to take another sip, “when I gained enough distance between the masked man and myself, I turned around and his entire upper body was engulfed in bright blue flames.” _She was that powerful at five years old?_

My eyes widen briefly at the image, and she proceeds with her story, “I was so confused until the guards made it over to the commotion. When I went to step towards one of them, because I was scared, he recoiled back with a look of fear on his face.”

My heart drops at the image of the younger firebender being rejected so harshly. Staring down at her hands, her voice softens, “and that’s when I heard the other guard speak up and motion to my hands.”

She flexes her fist unconsciously, looking up at me, “I looked down at my hands and they were covered in the same bright blue flames as my attacker.” I’ve let my tea go lukewarm by now, transfixed by the story, “once my mother appeared shouting for me, the fire around my hands died, and I felt safe again.”

Giving a hollow chuckle, she continues, “I thought she was going to be mad at me, but she wasn’t. Neither was Lord Zuko or Fire Lord Izumi. Shortly after that, I began training with Zuko nearly every day.” _Everyday? That’s a lot of training for someone so young._

Smiling over at me, she grins proudly, “being a master at sixteen, and better than all the guards, Izumi let me enlist as a palace guard early. The official age is eighteen. From there, I did a lot of things,” she smirks over at me, “none, I can get through all in one night.” _I was right before. She has been through a lot, and it started at the age of five. Incredible._

I’m so focused on the story that I forget about everything that’s happened, at least for a short while. _She’s so open about everything and I’m so closed._ _Maybe that’s why we click_. Lost in my sea of thoughts, she reaches over and brushes her hand against mine, grabbing my now cold cup of tea.

My stomach flips at her warm touch, as she reheats it, and I muttering a quiet, “thank you,” as she hands it back. _For a firebender, she’s incredibly gentle. Most are temperamental and combative, but not her. She resembles an airbender at times, even her fighting style._

She just gives me a little welcoming nod, and sets her now empty cup on the nightstand. It’s getting late and we have a long day tomorrow, Korra is going to be assessed by Katara to see if she can restore the Avatar’s bending, _and hopefully mine_ , but I don’t want to depart just yet. 

Pulling back her bedsheets, I take that as my hint to leave, and set down my own teacup, but as I make my way to the door, she speaks lightheartedly, “and where do you think you’re going Chief?” Confused at the question, I turn around slowly, and point to the door, “my room?”

Smiling sincerely, she cocks her head for me to come back over, “not tonight Chief. You’re bunking with me.” Shaking my head, taking a small step back, and shutter nervously, “uh…no, I’m just…going to go back to my room. I’ve taken up enough of your time.” _I want to stay, but I don’t want to look needy_.

Rolling her eyes at me playfully, she pulls out two more pillows from the closet, “not a chance Chief. Who’s going to protect me from the evil spirits if you’re not here?” Trying not to smile, I cross my arms, and cock my hip, “and what makes you think I’m a spiritual expert?”

Grinning at me from the side of the bed, she teases with that smirk of hers, “they know better than to mess with a Beifong, especially Lin Beifong,” and winks jokingly. _She’s trying to make it seem like she needs me, and not the other way around. It makes me want her more._

Finally letting my smile break, she sees it, and flashes her signature toothy smile back at me. Poking fun at me again, she puts a hand on her hip, “if you’re not up to the task, then I can always call Kya over. Raava knows she’d be up for a sleepover.” _Hell no._

Remembering how the older waterbender was when we were younger, I narrow my eyes at her, and walk over to the bed, ripping my side of the bedsheets back. Chuckling at my sudden compliance, she goes over to turn off the lights, and now we’re in absolute darkness. _Kya would do more than sleep next to the young firebender. No doubt._

I can hear the detective shuffling across the room, and then something knocks against the bed, followed by a hiss, “gaw, son of a bitch!” Laughing in my chest, I mock, “having trouble?” Muttering a string of curses, she throws back, “I swear, my pinky toe has suffered more damage than my entire body combined.” _She’s such a dork. Why am I attracted to her exactly? Because she’s a cute dork._

Smiling through the darkness, I feel the sheets lift, and the bed dip slightly. Instantly, I feel the bed heat up from her unnaturally hot body. The bed moves somewhat, as she gets comfortable, and whispers into the darkness, “goodnight, Lin.” Enjoying the heat from her body, I roll over, facing her way, and whisper back, “goodnight, (Y/N).”

_She makes me feel safe, and not in a pitiful way._

* * *

Waking up, I turn over to look at the clock on the nightstand, as per my normal morning routine, but I don’t see a clock, I see Lin. She sleeping peacefully, and I can’t help but smile. She looks more at ease, than she did last night, but that may just be a result of her body trying to catch up on much needed rest. _I know she hasn’t been sleeping much. I wonder if she has nightmares, but I didn’t feel her stir last night._

Laying my head back on my pillow, I decide to watch her sleep, and push off getting ready. Under normal circumstances, that would be dubbed as creepy, but seeing how Lin barely let’s her guard down, I take every chance I get to capture these small, and heartfelt moments. _She’s beautiful._

Reaching out gradually, I brush a strand of hair from her unusually soft face, and see her lean into my touch in her sleep. I smile at the small action, and can feel my body heat up. I’m tempted to touch her scars, but choose not to. I know how sensitive she is about them, and I’d hate to step over that line; sleeping or not. _I may have come to terms with my scars, but I sense she hasn’t completely with hers._

Deciding I should probably get ready, I slip out of my bed quietly, and move to get ready for the long day ahead. Before leaving to wash up, I pull the covers over Lin’s shoulders, and let her sleep some more. Exiting the room soundlessly, I breath a breath I didn’t know was caught in my chest, and feel the stress from everything weigh on my heart. _Please Spirits, let Katara be able to restore their bending._

* * *

As the sun sets, Korra is in the other room with Katara, and everyone is silent. Sitting in a stiff chair, I look over and glance at the firebender standing guard near the door. _She was gone by the time I woke up that morning, and she seems nearly as tense as I am, which is unusual._

She hasn’t moved from her position at the door since they entered, and that was hours ago. The young Captain is standing at attention, with her eyes fixed on the wall ahead of her, and hands placed behind her back. _I wonder if that’s what she looks like at Izumi’s side?_

I stare at her for a moment longer, but she doesn’t move an inch, not even a twitch, and I don’t think I’ve seen her blink. Looking back down at the floor, I hear the door slide open, and everyone stands quickly. From the look on Katara’s face, I know in my gut that good news isn’t going to follow. _Please, no._

Eyes downcast, the master healer reveals to us that she can’t restore Korra’s bending, and I finally see the firebender move, but only her golden eyes. She simply closes them, and I see her jaw clench at the waterbender’s words. _She’s just as disappointed as I am._

Stepping forward, my heart is racing, refusing to believe her words, “but, you’re the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying!” and it’s the closest I’ve ever come to pleading. The woman who helped raise me, looks at me with such sorrow, and speaks calmly, “I’m sorry. There’s nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.” _This can’t be happening._

Trying to come to terms with never getting my bending back, I can’t stand to be in the healing hut any longer, and make my way over to the dormitories. Closing my door behind me, feeling numb, I go through to motions of getting ready for bed.

Once I’m free of my armor, I feel my hot tears spring to my eyes, and finally let them fall freely. Covering my mouth, trying to hold in my sobs, I lock the door behind me, and make my way to my bed.

_I’ll never be able to earthbend again._

* * *

I can hear Katara speaking, but my focus is on Lin. Her heart racing faster than I’ve ever sensed it, and I want nothing more than to hug her, but she storms out of the healing hut. Feeling my heart break, I let her go.

_She’ll definitely want to be alone right now, and I don’t blame her. So, would I._

Frozen to my spot next to the door, Korra slides it open, and steps out into the room. My heart shatters even further, seeing the normally jubilant Avatar overcome with grief, as she looks out to all the people who love her. 

Tenzin tries to comfort her, with a tired Meelo in his arms, and his voice is laced with compassion, “it’s going to be all right, Korra.” The defeated young waterbender, with her normally vibrant ocean blue eyes glazed over with anguish, barely manages to whisper, “no, it’s not.”

She heads towards the exit, grabbing her coat, and leaves the rest of us to wonder what’ll become of the young Avatar. _Korra will need everyone now, more than ever._

Like Lin, wanting to be alone, she hops onto Naga, and rides off into the frigid evening. The rest of us retire to our rooms. Passing the Chief’s room, I see her light is off, and chose not to disturb her.

_I’ll leave my door unlocked; in case she decides to come see me during the night._

* * *

I’m back in the basement of Air Temple Island. Chained to the ground, I can see the detective hanging from the ceiling. Her body is bloody and broken. I wake up covered in sweat, unable to breath. I’m in my room at the Southern Water Tribe Compound.

_I’m in the South Pole. I’m safe. Wait…(Y/N)!?_

The dream comes flooding back and I rip the blankets off, heading towards my door, and yank it open. Walking quickly down the hall, to the firebender’s room, my heart is racing, and breathing is shallow. _It was just a nightmare._

I finally reach her door, and take a steading breath. Turning the knob quietly, surprised its unlocked, I open the door slowly, and it’s dark, but I can see a figure asleep on the bed. Walking over, I see the detective sleeping, unharmed. _She’s okay._

I let out a heavy sigh, feeling my chest become lighter. As I turn to walk away, I hear her tired voice, “Lin?” Freezing, unsure of how to react, I can’t tell her I had a nightmare about her, and had to check on her. _It’ll make me sound fragile._

I hear shuffling behind me, “Lin, is everything alright? Your heart’s racing.” _Damn it, of course she sensed it._ Turning around slightly, I see she’s sat up in her bed, “yes, just doing my rounds.”

I’m about to walk away when I feel her warm hand reach out, and tangle with my trembling one, “come on Chief, you need to rest.” _Not if that dream comes back. I’d rather stay awake. I’ve never felt so helpless before._

She tugs my arm, for me to sit on her bed, and I let her guide me to the mattress. Sitting on the edge, with my back facing her, I feel a set of strong warm arms wrap around me, and pull me down onto the bed, “your bunking with me again tonight Chief. No if, ands, or buts. We need to rest, and that doesn’t include patrols.” _I’m too tired to argue at this point._

I let her pull me down next to her on her bed, but she doesn’t let go. Her arms are wrapped around me, with her body up against my back, “it’s time for bed Lin.” I can feel my body relax into hers, as my exhaustion overtakes me. The warmth of her body lulls me asleep, and the dream never returned.

I wake up and realize I’m not in my room, but then the memories of last night come to the forefront of my mind. I can feel her body flush against mine, and her arm has me pinned tightly to her chest, with her hand holding mine.

Turning over slightly, I see the firebender fast asleep, and turn over to face her completely. Her hair is tossed with sleep, face lax, and her mouth is slightly open. Instinctively, I go to brush the hair out of her face, and then I’m met with tired gold eyes. _Shit._ She’s blinking slowly, trying to refocus her sleepy eyes, and it’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.

Then she smiles softly, “morning Chief, it’s been a while since I woke up in the arms of a beautiful woman,” and gives me a tired smile, rolling onto her back. I can’t help but give a small smile at her joking, even this early in the morning. _Where does she find the time to joke in that busy brain of hers?_

I should be embarrassed that she woke up to us embracing, and me staring at her, but I’m not. I haven’t felt this at ease, since before Amon took my bending; maybe even years. She pulls back her side of the blanket and my embarrassment returns. She’s in her bindings and tight red training shorts. _How did I not notice that last night?_

The firebender sees me looking at her undressed state, and chuckles, “oh yeah sorry, the extra body heat was getting to me last night, so I stripped a few layers.” Then she teases lightly, “you didn’t seem to mind though. Once I got back under the covers, you kept running your hand over my scar in your sleep. It was actually pretty adorable.” _I did not._

I feel my cheeks run red, and start flustering, “I…I didn’t—” but she cuts me off with a small laugh, “relax Chief, it’s fine. It actually put me back to sleep. You have incredibly soft hands for an earthbender.” _Former earthbender._

As she stretches, I see one of her knife wounds, from our time in the basement, stretch along with her, and reach out to touch it, “does it still hurt?” Noticing my gaze, she sighs, “it aches sometimes, but not much since Katara worked on it. She said it might take a little longer to heal, since it was deeper than the other.” _I remember vividly._

I’m looking over her scars, and scoot closer to her, finding another one curved along her hipbone, and trace it with my fingers, “what happened here?” She looks down at my hand, and leans back slightly, “I got that while with The Ravagers. One of my tests was to rob a nearby gold transport, and a waterbender got lucky with a shard of ice. Nearly sliced down to the bone.”

I look up at her in awe. She’s experienced so much, but still prefers to make people laugh, and others feel better. _She really is like Aang._ Suddenly, her face shifts to borderline distress, and she mutters softly, “you know, if I could, I’d go back in time and switch our places.” _Switch places?_

The comment confuses me, asking curiously, “what do you mean?” She finally looks at me with those piercing gold eyes, voice unwavering, “if it had been a choice between Amon taking your bending or mine. I’d rather he had took mine, and you kept yours.” _She doesn’t mean that. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone._

Her honesty shocks me into silence, and the young firebender continues to stare into my surprised eyes, elaborating further, “you had already lost enough. Your bending shouldn’t have been stolen from you. I’m sorry.”

_She feels bad that she couldn’t stop Amon, she was right there and couldn’t do anything. She blames herself._

Looking back up to me with sad eyes, but not pity, it only makes me want her more, and my heart nearly stops. I’m tempted to kiss her again, and jump from the bed. I hear her soft voice, and utter quietly, “Lin? Are you okay?” _No, no I’m not okay._

I can’t handle all these foreign emotions, and default into my abrasive and cold demeanor, snapping again. Everything just comes pouring out.

Turning around I shout, “no! Nothing is okay! I have no bending, which means I have no job! My job was my life. I have no family. No friends. No one to come home to, but honestly who would want to come home to me. I’m rude and brash and disfigured with these hideous scars,” I yell pointing at my face, “I’m—“

(Y/N) springs from the bed, nearly sprinting, and grabs my shoulders roughly, “don’t you ever talk about yourself like that again.” She says it with an intensity I’ve never heard from her before. Her iridescent eyes bore into my soul, and she grips my shoulders harder, but not painfully, “do you hear me? I will not stand hear and listen to you concoct these lies about yourself.” _But…they’re not lies._

Her voice softens again, along with her grip on me, “your bending doesn’t define you. You say you don’t have anyone, then what am I doing here Lin?” She questions, but I stay silent, “I didn’t have to come here with you, but I did because you’re my friend. I didn’t just come for Korra, or to be healed.” _She came here for me?_

Near whispering, “I care about you. I care about your well-being.” She raises her hand to my scarred cheek, and I gasp at the touch, “and you’re not disfigured Lin. Far from it.” Gently going over them with her thumb, she smirks softly, “they’re actually quite attractive,” I feel my face soften under her touch, and place my hand over hers. _I haven’t let any touch my scars in years…decades._

Trying to steady my racing heart, feeling frozen in time, I hear her questioning suddenly, “what do you want from me Lin?” Tensing at the question, I peel my eyes away from hers. My heart thumps rapidly, and feel her body heat radiating off of her, but she doesn’t move.

Her close voice sends chills down my spine, as she whispers again, “I asked you once what you think I wanted from you, and now it’s my turn. What do you want from me Lin?” _I don’t know._

Emotions running high, my walls crack, and I step closer, removing my hand from hers on my cheek. She doesn’t take her gold eyes off me. _No, I do know. I…I want her._

Leaning in, it feels like a first kiss. Placing my hands on her face, I close the distance between us. I feel her stiffen in surprise, and begin to panic. _She doesn’t want this._ I go to pull away, but her hand comes up behind my head, and she deepens our kiss. I feel her grip my waist, and try to pull me closer, letting her. _She does want me?_

Her lips are so soft and warm, and run my fingers through her hair, humming softly at the feeling. She parts her lips slightly, and I take the opportunity to meet her tongue with mine. Running my hands down her neck, I glide them over her scarred chest at the sensation. _Spirits, I’ve wanted this for so long._

* * *

Lin grabs my hand, holding it to her cheek, and looks at me like I’ve never seen before. _No anger. No walls. Just, longing._ She releases my hand, stepping closer, with our breath mixing, and begins to lean in. _Is she…is this really happening? I can’t move_. She places her trembling hands on the side of my face, and closes the distance between our lips. _She’s kissing me…Lin Beifong is kissing me._

Letting my eyes fall shut, I revel in how soft her lips are, and commit the feeling to memory. Once I’m able to get past my initial shock, I relax into her gentle kiss. I feel her tense, as she begins to pull away, shocked at what she’s done, but I stop her, not wanting it to end. _Not so fast Beifong._

Grabbing the back of her neck, I pull her back to me, and return her kiss deeply. I curl my fingers into the hair at the base of her neck, and pull her flush against my body by the curve of her waist, trying to get as much contact as possible. She gasps into my mouth softly at my bold movement, and I feel her hands ghost over the scar across my chest. _Why does she like it so much?_

Placing my warm hands on her lower back, I lean in to her kiss harder, and she continues to assault my lips. Gripping her tighter, I place both hands on her hips, and push her back into the wall of my guestroom.

She gives another hum of approval, and wraps her arms around my neck, locking me in place, as she slips her smooth tongue into my mouth again. Groaning in satisfaction, as we fight for dominance, she has her fingers tangled in my hair, scraping the back of my head with her nails. _Damn, I want her._

I slowly remove my lips from hers, and begin to kiss down her strong jaw to the curvature of her neck. Latching onto her racing pulse point, I feel her tugging my hair lightly, and lets out a soft quiet moan. She cups my face gently, and brings me back to her eager lips.

I slide my warm hands onto the base of her tone back, and let my fingers crawl underneath her white undershirt, running my hands up her smooth skin. My hands hit the edge of her bindings, but before I can bring my hands around front to her heaving chest, there’s pounding at the door, and she pulls back suddenly trying to catch her breath.

_I swear, if that’s you Tenzin, then I’m going to shock that blue arrow right off your shiny head._


	24. Chapter 24

_ Previously: _

_…_ _I slide my warm hands onto the base of her tone back, and let my fingers crawl underneath her white undershirt, running my hands up her smooth skin. My hands hit the edge of her bindings, but before I can bring my hands around front to her heaving chest, there’s pounding at the door, and she pulls back suddenly trying to catch her breath. I swear, if that’s you Tenzin, then I’m going to shock that blue arrow right off your shiny head._

* * *

Lips locked; my arms are wrapped around the firebender’s neck. Absorbed in the feeling of her soft mouth, she breaks our heated kiss, and begins trailing openmouthed kisses along my jaw, latching onto my sensitive neck. If it hadn’t been for her body pinning me to the wall, my knees would’ve buckled. _Spirits, I want her. I shouldn’t, but I do._

Feeling her hot tongue along my neck, and warm hands running over my body, I’m lost in the sensation. Grabbing her face, I bring her back up to my tingling lips, and reconnect our mouths firmly. I can feel her strong hands stroke the skin of my back, and all I want to do is take her. _She isn’t like anyone I’ve ever kissed before. I can feel the passion and desire rolling off of her in waves._

As we’re caught up with each other’s desires, there’s a loud banging at her door, followed by a hurried shout, “(Y/N)!” I disconnect our lips quickly, attempting to catch my absent breath, and huff in exasperation. _Of course, it’s the airhead._ I look over at the equally annoyed firebender, and she simply rolls her eyes, stepping back from our position against the wall. _I’m going to kill you Tenzin_.

She’s trying to find her discarded shirt when there’s another demanding bang at the door, “(Y/N)! Is Lin in there with you!?” My neck nearly snaps, turning to the shaking door beside me. _Lord,_ _it’s like being caught by my mother._

He continues to pound on the door, shouting for the detective, and I can feel the wall vibrating against my back at the force. _Spirits Tenzin, you’re going to bust the thing down._ Looking over at the half dressed firebender, apparently unable to find her shirt, she shrugs nonchalantly, and heads for the shaking door.

Still leaning against the wall, she goes to open the door, and reveals a frazzled airbender. I can hear the mild irritation in her voice as she speaks, and grin at the sound from my spot behind the door, “yes, Tenzin. How may I help you?” _Ever the professional._

Shocked by her lack of clothing, I know his blue arrow runs as red as his cheeks, as he flusters, “uh...sorry, I didn’t realize...” From my position behind the door, I see the detective cock her hip to the side, enjoying watching the normally composed airbender fumble with his words. _At least I’m not the only one flustered by her self-assuredness._

Voice laced with humor, she tries to help the embarrassed airbender, “what’s so important you decide to break down my door?” The firebender’s question finally snaps him back to his normal self, and he shouts excitedly, “it’s Korra! I came to find Lin, but she wasn’t in her room. Korra can restore her bending! Have you seen her?” _What!?_

Finally making my presence known, I open the door wider, and quickly stand next to the half-dressed firebender, “she can? How?” Caught off guard, Tenzin eyes the two of us, trying to figure out why I’m in her room, with the detective in her bindings and shorts. _Seriously?_

Frustrated with his lack of focus, I shout crossly, “Tenzin!” and snap my fingers in his face, “how is Korra able to return my bending?” Focused again, he’s nearly floating off the ground, elaborating further, “she was able to connect with my father and her past lives. They were able to restore her bending and teach her how. Now, get dressed, and let’s go!” With that, he leaves with a gust of wind, and practically flies down the hallway. _Korra can restore my bending? I’ll be an earthbender again?_

Still reeling at the new abrupt development, (Y/N) closes her door, and the gravity of what happened and what was bound to happen a few minutes ago enters the room. My heartrate begins to pick up nervously. _Does she regret it?_

Unexpectedly, she turns to me happier than I’ve ever seen her, and shakes my shoulders, “did you hear that Lin! Korra can restore your bending! We gotta go!” Seemingly unfazed by our small make out session, she flies to the other end of the room. Hopping into her pants and boots, she nearly falls in the process, and I can’t help but let out a small chuckle. _She’s cute when she’s excited._

The giddy firebender is her looking for her shirt again, still unable to find it, and I guess it takes too long because she’s headed straight for me, in her bindings and crimson dress pants. Grabbing my wrist, she yanks me out of her room, and shouts enthusiastically, “let’s go, Beifong!” Dragging me back to my room, she helps me with my armor, and I don’t try to stop her.

Once I’m back in my Chief Beifong attire, and long winter coat, she drags me out of the room towards the healing hut. Before we make it to the exit, I pull back, and stop the eager detective, motioning to her wardrobe, or lack thereof, “wait, stop. You can’t go out there in just bindings and pants. It’s freezing out there.” _You’re half naked for others to see._

She gives me an incredulous look, and rolls her eyes playfully, “Lin, my body temperature can melt snow. I’ll be fine.” She makes to leave again, but I grab her arm, and stop her, “so you’re just going to flash everyone in the South Pole?” Giving me a teasing grin, she steps closer to me, eyebrow arched, and jokes, “is someone jealous of the possibility of others ogling me?” _Yes_.

Face reddening at my possessiveness peaking through, I cross my arms, and grunt in annoyance, “no, it’s called self-respect and common decency.” Rolling her golden eyes again, she stomps back to her room, and reappears in her signature jacket, but no shirt, buttoning it up, “enough self-respect and common decency for you Chief?” _I guess._

Without waiting for an answer, I’m being hauled to the healing hut, and everyone’s waiting eagerly. Korra’s at the top of the steps, smiling warmly, and motions me over with her hand. The energized firebender basically pushes me up the stairs, and returns to stand next to the others. _I think she’s more excited for me to regain my bending than I am._

Korra smiles at me, her caerulean eyes have regained their normal vibrance, and I take a knee before her. Letting my eyes fall shut, she places her hands on my forehead and armored shoulder. Instantly, I can feel a welcoming warmth fill my body, and the cold void in my heart feels full again. _I’m whole again._

She removes her hands, and steps back slightly, to give me some space. Standing to my feet, I can sense the large pieces of earth surrounding us, and lift my arms into the air. They all raise high above the ground, and everyone looks around in awe. _It’s back. I can bend again._

Releasing my hold on the giant boulders, I turn to the young Avatar, with a sincere, and grateful, “thank you.” _I won’t ever be able to repay her for what she’s done for me._

Suddenly, a flash of red flies by me, and I see the detective lift Korra up into the air in a tight hug, twirling her around, muttering fondly, “I’m so proud of you kid.” The young teenager hugs her back forcefully, and I can see a single tear slip from her closed eyes. They embrace a moment longer, until Tenzin appears atop of the steps. The firebender takes a step back to let the master airbender talk to his student.

She makes her way over to me, and her iridescent eyes are glowing with relief. Standing at attention in front of me, she salutes cheekily, and addresses in mock seriousness, “welcome back, Chief.” I can’t help but smirk at her goofiness, and salute back, “it’s good to be back.” She gives me a slight grin, and relaxes her military stance, “now it’s time to head back to the city, and get your job back. Republic City needs their Chief Beifong.” _Home._

The thought of home brings comfort, but then fear strikes me down to the core. _She’s going back to the Fire Nation, soon, and I don’t want her to go. I shouldn’t have kissed her. I can’t do this. Not when she’s leaving. Damn it Lin, you know everyone leaves._

Walking back to our rooms in comfortable silence, the firebender is at my side, but then she’s suddenly knocked over by a large pile of snow. Looking up at me from the floor, shaking the white snow from her hair, we hear cackling behind us, and it’s Korra. I see the detective narrow her eyes at the snickering waterbender. _Oh, crap._

The icy snow quickly melts from her hot body, as she stands swiftly, and points her finger at Korra, challenging her, “you’re so on kid!” _She’s such a child sometimes, but it’s part of her appeal._

Before I know it, I’m standing in the middle of an all-out war, and see a giant snowball hurling straight for my head. Before I can react, a flash of blue makes it disappear midflight, and hear (Y/N) yelling, “hey! Watch where you’re aiming Avatar!” _It’s like when I saved her in the training room, albeit less deadly._

I overhear Korra yell back from behind her large snow fort, “she’s the Chief! She can take it!” The young firebender shouts again, but more mockingly, “oh, I know she can take it. I’m saving _your_ skin, like always, blubber butt!” The way she says it makes my stomach twinge, and the memories of her warm hands running over my body invade my mind. _No, stop Beifong. That was a mistake…a hot mistake._

I can hear the offense in the young waterbender’s voice, “blubber butt!? Why don’t you come over here and kiss my rock-hard ass dragon breath!” A moment of shocked silence passes between everyone, before there’s roars of laughter echoing off the ice. I can’t help but chuckle myself. _They kind of remind me of Su and I when we were younger, minus the hate._

Then Meelo screeches from beside the detective, “enough chitchat! Time for war!” and the snowball fight continues. It’s Team Avatar verses the Captain and the three little airbenders. Korra and the others don’t stand a chance, as the kids airbend blankets of snow left and right, and (Y/N) melts the incoming snowballs, with her precise firebending.

Bolin and Asami look like deformed snowmen, but Mako manages to keep himself somewhat dry, benefits of being a firebender. _She’s so competitive. She’s taking this as serious as a real battle; ordering commands left and right._

I can see Pema and Tenzin laughing alongside Katara, and Korra’s parents, and walk over to join them. Sliding up, snow crunching underneath my feet, Tenzin sighs affectionately, “the kids are really going to miss her when she’s gone.” His comment makes my heart drop, and I turn to ask, feigning mild interest, “do you know when that’ll be?” _Did she mention something to him about leaving?_

Continuing to stare and smile at his laughing children, he shakes his head softly, “no, but seeing as Amon is handled, I’m sure she’ll be heading back soon.” My light mood is filled with sorrow again, and I look over at the laughing firebender. _She’s leaving._

She catches me staring, and gives me her million-yuan smile. _I don’t want her to go._ Distracted by me, she gets nailed with one of Korra’s waterbent snowballs, and topples to the floor. Hearing Korra hooting at being able to strike down the young Captain, I smile sadly at the sight, but my stomach is twisted into knots of regret.

_I shouldn’t have kissed her._

* * *

I’m midbattle with Team Avatar, ordering around my tiny airbending army, when I look over and see Lin starting at me from her position next to Tenzin. I’m so full of joy at everything seemingly going back to normal, that I flash her my biggest and most genuine smile. _There are no words to describe how relieved I am that she got her bending back._

Before I can see her reaction, the moment is broken by Korra waterbending a giant snowball at my head, sending me flying to the soft snowy ground, and can hear her boisterous laughter through the snow. _I’m happy to see her so full of life again. It’s worth all the snowballs to the head._

Jinora and Ikki help me up from my snow pile, but the disruption reminds me of how the master airbender so rudely interrupted mine and Lin’s heated make out earlier, and I feel the need to get some payback. _Some luck I have, nearly being caught by my current romantic interest’s ex-lover._

Smirking at Ikki, I kneel next to her, whispering conspiratorially, “hey kiddo, want to mess with your dad?” A wild grin appears on her face, and she nods quickly, “yeah!” Sliding closer, I look around pretending it’s an important mission, “okay, here’s the plan. You’re going to let one of Korra’s snowballs hit you, and when it does, you have to pretend like it really hurt and call out for your dad, okay? Easy.”

Giggling at my small plan, she covers her mouth, and tries to contain her excitement, “okay! What’re you going to do?” Grinning from ear to ear, I whisper playfully, “I’m going to tackle him into a that snow pile,” pointing to my side. She continues to giggle, and nods her head, “daddy’s gonna be so mad. He hates being cold.” _Well, that’s what he gets for being a cockblock._

The little airbender and I get into our positions, and Korra is still trying to nail us with her speedy waterbent snowballs. Letting one get pass my firebending, on course towards Ikki, it hits her square in the chest, and she falls to the floor crying out loudly, “daddy!!” _She should be a theater performer._

As predictable as ever, a worried Tenzin comes running over to his crying daughter, but just before he makes it to her, I jump out from my position aside our fort, and tackle him to the ground hard. I hear him grunt at the impact, as we go tumbling into the large pile of snow next to us, and hear everyone laughing at the sight.

Crawling out from the frosty powder, I join them in their rowdy laughter when all we can see the tip of his blue arrow sticking out of the snow. Looking over at the amused adults, I see Katara covering her mouth with her gloved hand, snickering alongside Pema.

Suddenly I large gust of wind makes me stumble, and Tenzin comes flying out of his snow pile. His red and gold robes are soaked to the bone, and he glares over at me, teeth chattering, “wha—what was th—that for!?” Rolling at the freezing airbender, I can’t find my words, and it only makes him angrier. _Maybe it wasn’t the smartest move to enrage a freezing airhead._

I see him take an airbending stance, immediately regretting my decision, and mumble, “oh shit.” Blasting me with a forceful gust of wind, I go tumbling backwards rapidly onto the snowy ground, and knock over Korra’s large snow fort across the makeshift battleground. Dazed by my sudden and quick roll down the field, I lay there, and let the snow pile atop me melt around my body. _Ow._

Remaining face up on the icy ground, I hear Tenzin’s deep laughter, and victorious shout, “serves you right for trying to go up against a master airbender!” Before I can spit back with my own witty retort, an irate Katara jumps in, “Tenzin!”

Turning my head at the sound, I see my old friend sulking, with his blue arrow bowed, and getting chewed out by his elderly mother, “I just healed her! Can we go one day without someone breaking her!?” His bald head bows even further, and whispers shamefully, “sorry, Mother.” _Ha! Katara’s got my back. Sucker._

Deciding there’s been enough excitement for one day, we wrap up our snow war, and head back to the dormitories. We’ll be heading back to Republic City tomorrow, and it’s a lengthy trip. Then we have to work on rebuilding whatever Amon destroyed in his attack over the city, and who knows the extent of the damage or how long that will take. _No rest for the wicked it seems._

Pema was kind enough to deliver some dinner to each of us in our rooms, so we could rest soon after, with full bellies. _I adore that woman, she’s incredibly thoughtful._ As I’m eating, my thoughts drift back to this morning with Lin, looking over at the wall next to my door, and I can’t help the smile that adorns my face.

_I can’t believe she actually kissed me. Hardass Chief of Police, Lin Beifong actually took an emotional risk, and it was great. If Tenzin hadn’t butted in, I’m almost certain I would’ve taken her against the wall. Not the most romantic for a first time, but her body felt so good against mine, all sense of propriety was lost._

Itching to see her, I decide to go check up on the newly restored earthbender. She’s probably getting ready for bed, but a few minutes wouldn’t hurt, and make my way over to her room down the hall. I see the light is still on, and knock on her door, teasing lightly, “delivery from the Fire Nation, for a Chief Beifong.”

There’s no response at first, but then the door slides open, and the Chief appears in her signature sleeping attire. My face falls slightly at her tense shoulders, and I ask, suddenly concerned, “Lin? What’s wrong?” _Is something wrong with her bending?_

Stepping in without an invitation, I close the door behind me, and feel panic rise into my chest, “is something wrong with your bending? Want me to get Korra?” She simply shakes her head, and walks over to the side of her bed, “no, my bending is fine; like it was never stolen.” _Then what’s wrong? She’s probably worried about her job. We’ll get it back though._

I relax slightly, but still confused at her forlorn expression, and walk over to her, “then what is it? I thought you’d be relieved after getting your bending back, but…you seem nearly as tense as before.” Taking her hands in mine, I feel her body coil with even more tension, and I’m starting to think the issue is me. _She regrets our kiss this morning._

Testing my theory, I step into her space further, and lean in to kiss her, but before I’m able to touch her lips, I feel her hand on my chest, stopping me. My stomach drops as I lean back, and her eyes are closed, face pinched with confliction. _She does regret it. Damn._

She’s shaking her head lightly, head still pointed towards the ground, and whispers softly, “I can’t...earlier…was a mistake. Once we’re in Republic City....you’ll be going back to the Fire Nation, and—“ I stop her nervous rambling with a low, but sad, “it’s okay, I understand.”

_Disappointed, but I get it. She’s been hurt before by people leaving. She’s scared, and has every right to be. Who knows how much longer I’ll be in the city? I wasn’t thinking clearly, and should’ve been more considerate about her feelings of abandonment. I was being selfish, and now we’re both hurting. Way to go, Captain._

Taking her hand on my chest, I wrap it in mine gently, but she won’t look at me, and I repeat delicately, “I understand, Lin. You’re still my friend, and I still care about you. This doesn’t change anything,” and give her a soft smile, letting her know everything’s going to be okay between us.

_Rejection never felt so cold_ , _but I’m not going to let her push me away. I don’t want to lose her, in any capacity. That would hurt more than not having her the way I want, but it’s still painful._

Smiling through my own emotional turmoil, I tilt her head up with the side of my fingers affectionately, and make her look up at me. Her eyes don’t have the same vibrate glow as they usually do, and her hearts pounding in her chest.

With my fingers still lifting her chin, I lean in slowly, and give her a soft and gentle kiss on her scarred cheek. She bites her bottom lip as I pull away, and turn to exit her room.

_I need to be alone for a little while._

* * *

She says it’s okay, but I can see the hurt in her eyes, and I’m overcome with remorse. _I never meant to hurt her. I never meant for any of this to happen. I tried so hard to keep my emotions in check._ Unable to look into her expressive gold eyes anymore, I stare down at our feet, and try to calm my aching heart. _Once she leaves, I can forget about her. Out of sight, out of mind._

Unexpectedly, she tilts my head back up with her fingers, and gives me a soft reassuring smile. She leans in slowly, and I bend back slightly thinking she’s going to try and kiss me again, but she moves towards my scarred cheek. She kisses it gently, and I unconsciously bite the corner of my lip, closing my eyes at the feeling. _It may be harder than I originally thought._

Feeling her pull back, I reopen them, and her hand falls from my face. I miss the warm contact immediately. It’s the first time I’ve seen her normally vivacious eyes go dull, and instantly feel worse. _It’s like a part of her inner fire went out, and it’s my fault._

Taking a step back, she walks to my closed door, and remains silent. With her hand on the knob, I see her take a steading breath, and mutter a wounded, “goodnight, Lin.” As she leaves, the door clicks shut, and my room loses its heat. _This is why you don’t get close to people Beifong. You just end up hurting them._

Today’s been emotionally draining, and I need to sleep. Heading off to bed, I stare at the ceiling, replaying today’s events in my head, but every time I try to close my eyes, the young firebender’s extinguished golden eyes flicker behind my eyelids.

_She said nothing will change, but everything will change. Things changed the moment I let my walls crack, and kissed her. She’ll want nothing to do with me now, and that thought increases the ache currently residing in my heart. This is why you don’t do feeling Beifong. They’re nothing but trouble._

* * *

Walking back to my room, I feel my heart shatter further with each step I take away from the tempting earthbender. Entering my quiet room, I lean back on the wooden door, and take a deep breath, whispering into my empty room, “I shouldn’t have fallen for her. I knew my position was temporary, and now I broke my promise not to hurt her.” _Good job, Captain._

Pushing off my door, I get ready for bed, but my mind floods with thoughts about Lin, and find it hard to concentrate on anything else. I know I need to get some sleep before leaving tomorrow, so I turn off my light, and attempt to sleep, but it doesn’t come easily.

Tossing in my bed, I’m fighting internally with myself, and my negative thoughts are weighing heavily on my mind. Flopping onto my back, I stare into the darkness, and feel determination wash over me.

_No, I’m not going to lose her. She means too much to me to let go of her so easily. If she doesn’t want me romantically, then I’ll maintain my position as her friend. Like I told her, nothing’s changed, and I’m adamant to keep it that way._

I eventually force myself asleep; resolute in keeping Lin Beifong in my life… _somehow._

* * *

Everyone has already gathered at the large gate of the Southern Water Tribe Compound, but I don’t see the young firebender yet, and the longer I go without seeing her, the more anxious I get. _Where is she?_

Tenzin and his family are saying goodbye to his mother, and Korra is embracing her parents, while everyone loads onto Oogi. Standing at the base of the giant flying bison, I finally see the crimson red suit I’ve been looking for, and feel my chest tighten. _There she is._

Before making her way over to Oogi, she detours to Katara, and wraps her in a large hug, most likely thanking her for healing her wounds. Once she releases Katara, Meelo jumps onto her shoulders, yelling loudly, “let’s go home, Captain!” _Our home…not hers._

I see her laughing at the little airbender rocking on her shoulders, and makes her way over to the giant fuzzy creature, making my heart skip nervously.

_I wonder how she’ll act? Will she ignore me? I hope not, but I wouldn’t blame her…it’s something I probably would’ve done after being rejected so suddenly. I’ve done it to her when she makes me feel unsure, or overwhelmed._

The detective finally approaches the massive creature, and gives me a genuine smile I wasn’t expecting, greeting me happily, “mornin’ Chief! Ready to blow this popsicle stand?” Standing beside me, she grins playfully, and whispers jokingly, “just between us, the South Pole isn’t exactly one of my favorite places, but don’t tell Katara I said that. She’ll freeze my head in an ice block, and never heal me again,” ending with a quick wink. _What? She’s teasing me like normal._

Shocked by her typical behavior, all I can manage to do is stare at her, and she smirks at my silence, knowing she threw me off balance. Gripping Meelo by his tiny legs, she uses her jet propulsion to hop into the saddle, and sits beside Pema. _She’s not ignoring me…why?_

Still trying to understand her unusual, but also usual friendly banter, I walk up Oogi’s tail, and take the only empty seat between Asami and Bolin. The fierbender is seated next to Pema, with the kids, and Korra, across from me in the large saddle.

I hear Tenzin shout from the reigns, “Oogi! Yip! Yip!” and we’re off, but I can’t stop staring at the relaxed detective directly across from me. _What on earth is she thinking? She’s acting like yesterday never happened. I don’t know whether to be grateful or concerned._

She must sense me staring, because she looks my direction, and smiles at me from her seat. _I swear, this woman is harder to crack than the toughest gangsters in Republic City. I don’t even think my mother could figure her out._

We’ve been flying for a while, and everyone is either sleeping, or looking out over the sky bored out of their minds, myself included. Most of my time has been staring at the firebender leaning back in the saddle, with her eyes closed, legs crossed, and hands behind her head.

Half way, I snapped at the earthbending chatterbox next to me, and threatened to throw him out of the saddle if he didn’t shut up. I heard the detective chuckle at my very real threat, and Bolin hasn’t spoken a word since. The little airbenders even managed to stop talking for once, and draped themselves over their mother, with a child’s typical, “are we there yet?”

Suddenly, the firebender shoots up from her laidback position in the saddle, and shouts excitedly, “hey kids! Check this out!” and jumps overboard. _What the hell is she doing!?_

Everyone gasps at the sight, and leans over the saddle looking for the crazy firebender. Searching the skies, we see nothing but clouds below us, then she reappears soaring through the air with her jet propulsion. _She’s fucking crazy, that’s what she is._

All the kids point and shout with joy, happy to have some entertainment, “go, Captain!” Her blue flames are shooting out of her hands and feet, as she begins to do flips and tricks in the air. At one point, she flies high above us, in a corkscrew type motion, and cuts off her jet propulsion, letting gravity take hold.

Arms outstretched, she lets herself fall gracefully, but just as she reaches us, flames shoot out of her feet. Twisting in the air, the insane firebender propels herself sideways, nearly missing the side of Oogi’s saddle, and high fives Bolin as she passes over us. _I think she was meant to be an airbender._

Landing back in the saddle, she tries to catch her racing breath, but everyone is talking to her excitedly all at once. All the little airbenders want a turn to ride, and she gladly takes them around in the sky one at a time. _Maybe nothing has changed…like she said._

Even Korra asks for a ride, and the adrenaline junky gladly accepts to take her around, but the young trusting Avatar soon regrets it. As payback for the snowball hit yesterday, the firebender whips through the sky as fast, and as high as she can. Releasing Korra from her back midflight, she sends the young Avatar free falling. _That’s so mean, but hilarious._

Trying to contain my laughter, the terrified waterbender is shrieking through the sky as she falls, and I hear Tenzin yelling loudly, “(Y/N)! That’s not funny! Grab her!” Laughing through the sky, she darts after the petrified teenager, and places her back in the saddle gently. _She may have unlocked her airbending, but that doesn’t mean she knows how to fly or glide._

I’ve never seen the Avatar so shaken, as she grips onto the saddle for dear life, and once she regains her composure, she smacks the cackling firebender with a water whip to the face. Unfazed by the sudden whip, the detective continues to laugh along with everyone else, and can’t stop, wheezing in her seat.

Finally letting her laughter subside, she looks over at me, and grins, “want a ride Chief?” winking playfully. Crossing my arms, I glare at her, and scoff audibly, “no.” Shrugging unoffended, she turns to Pema chuckling lightly, “what about you air acolyte? Wanna fly?” _No._

I feel my eyebrow twitch with possessiveness, as the mother smiles up at the young firebender, and reaches out for her hand, accepting her offer. She hands the newborn to Korra to hold, and stands, giving (Y/N) a small smile, “you know, after all this craziness; I think I will.”

The little airbenders jump with delight at their mother about to fly, but she turns to the detective with a stern motherly glare, and sneers through a forced smile, “but if you pull that stunt you did with Korra, I’ll let Meelo drive your motorcycle.” I see the firebender tense and her eyes widen, nodding quickly in understanding, “yes, ma’am.”

_Of course, her precious cycle…Shit! I hope Song picked it up from the alley! Definitely have to check on that when we get back into the city._

Pema climbs onto the detective’s back, and I can’t help but feel envious, but I have no right to be. _I pushed her away._ My mind floods back to the time Tenzin cheated on me, but instead I picture the young firebender in his place, and it makes my stomach churn at the thought. _We’re not even together. It was one…heavy and heated make out. Nothing serious._

Steadying the air acolyte on her back, I hear the young Captain ask, “ready?” and Pema nods nervously. She jumps from the saddle, and I see Pema grip around her tighter in fear. The firebender glides around the sky, softer than with anyone else, and I can hear Pema laughing. _Is it bad I want (Y/N) to drop her…just a little bit?_

Landing back into the saddle softly, the kids jump into their mother’s lap giggling, “mommy, you’re an official airbender now!” She hugs them tightly, reaching for Rohan a moment later, and I hear the detective offer Bolin a ride, but he quickly declines, “no, no. I’m good. Earthbenders are meant to stay on the ground. The flying bison is enough thanks.” _He sounds like Toph._

Laughing at his trepidation, she turns to Asami next, “what about you Sato? Feeling daring?” She grins at the detective sharply, and stands, arching her brow, “I believe I am.” Smirking back at the young heiress, she offers her hand, bowing slightly, and the green-eyed monster is back.

_Why doesn’t she go for someone like Asami, young, rich, and beautiful? I may be rich, and not necessarily unattractive, but I lack the youth._

Returning to the saddle, setting the non-bender down, she’s breathing heavily, and turns to Mako, “what about you firebender? I think I have enough juice left to fly you around.” The usually brooding young teenager chuckles lightly, and declines warmly, “I’ll stick to keeping my arms and legs in the flying bison at all times, thanks.” Narrowing her eyes playfully, still trying to regain her breath, she mocks, “scaredy-cat,” but he simply rolls his eyes, smiling.

Leaning back in the saddle, arms draped behind Pema, and Korra’s back, her smiling eyes fall on me, and they have their natural glow back, not the dulled color I caused last night. _She seems okay, but then why do I still feel like there’s a boulder lying on my chest._

Still having a little way to go until we get back to the city, the tired firebender drifts off to sleep, exhausted from flying everyone around, and I find myself watching her sleep. My mind flashes back to the times we’ve shared a bed, and I feel the boulder on my chest get heavier.

_She would’ve given up her bending for me, and she loves being a firebender...maybe I shouldn’t have push her away so quickly...no, stand your ground, Lin. She’ll be leaving soon, and then you can move on. Somehow, I think that’ll be easier said than done._


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE A-MAZ-ING! LOVE ALL OF YOU. Seriously, y'all are fantastic and I am overcome with joy. This one is a little shorter than the rest, but I'm trying to break up the story, so it flows properly. Enjoy, and hope you all find my little twist and turns interesting!

_ Previously: _

_…She would’ve given up her bending for me, and she loves being a firebender...maybe I shouldn’t have push her away so quickly...no, stand your ground, Lin. She’ll be leaving soon, and then you can move on. Somehow, I think that’ll be easier said than done._

* * *

I feel someone nudge my shoulder, and open my tired eyes slowly, realizing I fell asleep. Korra’s trying to wake me up, leaning over me, whispering lightly, “wake up, Captain. We’re almost to the island.” Sitting up, I stretch my arms, twisting the knots from my body, and look over the saddle, seeing Republic City come into view. _At least it’s not burning._

The United Forces are still docked in Yue Bay, and I see Bumi’s ship at the forefront. Smiling mockingly, I look over at Tenzin, and shout, “looks like your favorite big brother is still in the city!” He visibly tenses at the mention of his unconventional non-bending sibling, and I can hear him mutter to himself, “great, now I have to entertain my brother.”

_They are definitely polar opposites. Bumi is unpredictable, while Tenzin requires order, and tries to reflect his peaceful and composed monk of a father. The man probably has an itinerary for his bathroom breaks._

Smirking at my inner dialog, I look over at the Chief, and she’s staring over at her beloved city. _She must feel relieved to be home, bending intact. Now, all we have to do, is get her job back._ As I’m watching the Chief, I hear Bolin shout over the wind, “hey, look! A Fire Nation airship!” My heart races, as I see the Royal Airship, and kneel in the saddle, trying to see any sign of my superior.

_Izumi? No, she wouldn’t come all this way to get me…unless Zuko asked her to…or she sent the Royal Airship because something was wrong back home._

Anxious at the thought of being ordered home, or Izumi in trouble, I stand hastily, and jump from the giant flying bison like before, using my jet propulsion.

* * *

_Republic City…I’ve missed it._

Lost in observing my hometown, I hear the young earthbender shout excitedly next to me, pointing over the saddle, “hey look! A Fire Nation airship!” My stomach drops immediately, and gaze fixes on the worried looking firebender across from me. Suddenly, she jumps from Oogi’s back, without a word, and flies over to the docked airship, faster than her previous time in the sky.

_Is she that excited to leave? Of course she is…her bending was nearly stolen, and was almost murdered by a crazed bloodbender. She probably can’t wait to go home…especially after I rejected her._

As we inch closer to Air Temple Island, my stomach grows tighter with the large knots forming inside it, and feel my throat constrict. Nearing the massive Fire Nation airship, I glance over at the large windows surrounding the front of the metal blimp, and see the young Captain embracing someone at the controls, and my heart twists along with my stomach.

_She’s leaving._

* * *

I glide into the docked airship, and see my old friend at the helm overlooking the city, “Iroh.”

His soldiers automatically stand at attention, saluting my high-ranking authority, and my childhood friend turns around at the sound of my voice, smiling warmly, “(Y/N)! You’re back.” Meeting me in the middle of the ship, I embrace him in a long-overdue hug, and utter to him gratefully, “thank you for getting here so quickly, brother.” _I’ve always been able to count on him, even as children. He’s always looked out for me._

Stepping back, his face falls slightly, and voice is full of unusual sadness, “I was glad too, until Sato’s highspeed aircrafts took out my entire fleet…I lost a lot of good men and women that day.” Shoulders falling slightly, I nod knowingly, “I heard. Bolin told me what happened. I’m sorry, Iroh.” _It’s never easy losing your soldiers to battle._

His amber eyes are filled with grief and blame for falling into Amon’s trap, but he straightens his posture, like the tough General he is, “we will have time to mourn after the city has settled.” Nodding understandingly, I question nervously, “why do you have the Royal Airship?” _Please don’t tell me I have to go home already._

Realizing his surrounding again, Iroh replies softly, “Mother arrived this morning.” Stiffening at the news, back into my Captain’s persona, “where is she?” Noticing my professional shift, he motions towards the island, “she’s with her guards on Air Temple Island, waiting for you.” _Why is she here?_

Bowing firmly, I make my way off the airship quickly, and see Oogi landing in the temple courtyard. Racing over to the center of the island, I see the Fire Lord, as I reach the top of the steps, and her small group of guards. Tenzin is greeting her courteously, with the Chief beside him. _Shit, Lin probably thinks I’m going home…I might be._

Reaching them, I approach, and bow lowly with the Fire Nation’s official greeting, fingers straight, atop my closed fist, “Fire Lord Izumi, General Iroh informed you arrived this morning. My apologies for not being here when you disembarked. I was unaware you would be gracing us with your presence.” _Did she come because I was injured?_

Still bowing respectfully, waiting for her to address me, I feel her shift, and face me, “at ease Captain, no need for apologies. This trip was spur of the moment, and Tenzin was filling me in on your reasons for visiting the South Pole. Are you alright?” _Of course not, she has more important things to than check in on her Captain; she runs an entire nation after all._

Straightening my posture, I stand at attention, feet shoulder width apart, and hands clasped behind my back, “I’m fine, thanks to Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin, along with other members of our party,” motioning to the Avatar, and the others standing a fair distance away.

Izumi turns to the Chief, and bows slightly out of gratitude, “thank you for watching over my Captain, Chief. The Fire Nation is in your debt, as is the Royal Family. Father would’ve been troubled, had the Captain returned to us in anything but the way we sent her.”

_I remember when I was in the South Pole, after my undercover mission, and Zuko arrived; I’d never seen him so worried._

From the corner of my stance, I see Lin tense at the mention of my return home, but her Beifong scowl never falters, replying firmly, “just doing my job.” _Yeah…just doing her job._

Before we can address her reason for being in Republic City, I’m hoisted into the air from behind, arms gripping me tightly, and nearly suffocating, “Captain! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” _Bumi._

Struggling to breath, Tenzin glares at his unprofessional older brother, voice filled with irritation, and shouts, “Bumi! Put her down! Can’t you see we’re having an important discussion!?” Knowing his nagging is futile, his brother ignores him, setting me back onto the floor, and sees Izumi, “Izzy! Well ain’t this a nice family reunion! All we need is Kya and Su!” _Same old Bumi._

The Fire Lord’s composure wavers slightly, and I see her grin lightly at her childhood friend’s bubbly character, “hello, Bumi. It’s good to see you too. I hope you’re not giving my son too hard of a time?” _Pfft, probably. The guy’s crazier than I am._

Laughing loudly, he elbows her lightly on her arm, grinning mischievously, and teases, “no more than usual.” I can see Lin’s vein protruding from her neck, aggravated at Bumi’s sudden booming interruption, and she growls at him, “will you shut it!? We have more important things that need addressing, and no time for your annoying presence.” _Yikes. I’m pretty sure I heard her canines’ snap._

Unaffected by the Chief’s unforgiving tone, he replies back jokingly, “relax Linny, the United Forces have everything under control…mostly,” and turns to me with a stage whisper, “don’t mind her, having to spend more time with Tenzin than necessary makes her cranky…well, crankier than usual.” _Wait…wait, what did he just call her?_

Unable to hold in my chuckle at his nickname for her, my professionalism cracks, and I look over at her grinning wildly, seeing a faint blush covering her fair cheeks, “Linny?” She punches Bumi in the arm, making him recoil back hissing, rubbing his now sore arm, and pouts, as she snarls, “don’t call me Linny.” _Oh, this is too good._ _Way better than badgermole._

From the steps, we hear a sudden shout from a United Forces soldier, “Commander Bumi! General Iroh is requesting you on the airship!” Smirking madly, the erratic non-bender salutes, shouting in mock seriousness, “duty calls!” and runs off towards the docks. _That man definitely has a screw loose, but I admire him. He never backs down from a challenge._

Attempting to regain his peaceful demeanor, Tenzin turns to the Fire Lord, and asks the question we’ve all been wondering, “why exactly are you here, Izumi?” Falling back into her official compacity, folding her arms in her long red and black royal robes, she replies tenderly, “Zuko requested that I make a formal appearance in his stead, seeing as he is the last living founder of Republic City, and the city was nearly overtaken so violently. He wanted to lend any assistance the Fire Nation had to offer, as do I.”

_Makes sense. We could use all the help available. Thankfully, she isn’t here to take me home…yet._

Tenzin bows slightly and appreciatively, grateful for the support, “that’s fantastic news. We can use all resources gifted to us, thank you.” Izumi turns to the palace guards behind her, “report to General Iroh, and offer him any assistance he may require.” Clicking their heels, they bow submissively, and head back to the airship. _Glad to see my men haven’t grown soft in my absence._

Turning back to me, my gold eyes are steadfast, and remain in my military stance, “Captain, you will accompany me to City Hall. We need to speak with the remaining councilmembers about what progressive steps to take, and what the Fire Nation can offer in terms of aid.” Pinning my arms to my side, bowing dutifully, and confirm her orders, “yes, my Lord.”

* * *

_I’ve never seen her so professional. No joking. No teasing. Not even her signature grin. She speaks only when spoken to; it’s like she’s a whole other person. This isn’t the goofy detective I’ve come to know. This is the high-ranking, feared, and respected Captain of the Guard. You can tell Izumi trusts her absolutely, and (Y/N) follows the Fire Lord’s commands without question. She’d never leave her position at Izumi’s side…not for me._

Remaining silent, Tenzin pipes up sternly, “I agree, the city needs guidance, and quickly.” He turns to the stoic Fire Lord, with her Captain by her side, standing just behind her, and speaks evenly, “before we go, I’d like to introduce you to the Avatar.”

Waving over at the teenagers, huddle by the temple steps, the master airbender gestures to the young waterbender, “Korra, would you come here please?” She begins to make her way over, and of course Team Avatar follows closely behind. Pema wrangles the tiny airbenders, knowing now isn’t the time, or place for them to blow wind in everyone’s faces.

Reaching her airbending master, Tenzin places a hand on her shoulder, and motions to Izumi, “Korra, this is Fire Lord Izumi, ruler of the Fire Nation, and daughter of Lord Zuko.” Unexpectedly, she bows with the official Fire Nation greeting, and speaks respectfully, “its an honor to meet you Fire Lord Izumi,” relaxing her bow, she smiles softly, “thank you for sending the Captain to help with the Equalists. She’s turned into a great friend.” _She saved everyone’s life._

The firebender doesn’t speak nor move, but maintains her soldierly position beside her superior, as Izumi speaks with the young Avatar, “it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar Korra. I’m glad my Captain was able to provide apt assistance. She’s beyond exceptional at her job. The best.” _She is._

Korra reverts back to her normal improper self, and chuckles casually, “exceptional? She’s terrifying! She lit Amon up like the giant fireworks we set off at Glacier Spirit Festival back home! She even saved Beifong’s metal butt more than once!” _Hey, I saved her ass too, kid._

Glaring at her, I hear Tenzin clear his throat roughly, not so subtly reminding Korra of who she’s speaking to, and the waterbender stutters, blushing, “uh…I mean…she…she is definitely a force to be reckoned with.” _Smooth, Avatar._

Finally, I see the young firebending Captain’s composure break briefly at Korra’s abrupt outburst, as she lets a small smile slip past her lips. Izumi arches a brow slightly, at being addressed so nonchalantly, but the Fire Lord’s voice softens, “yes, she is very powerful.” _That’s an understatement._

A wave of awkwardness blankets us, and Tenzin attempts to break the tension, “yes, well…why don’t we head over to City Hall, and speak with the Council. We can take Oogi.” The Fire Lord agrees, and (Y/N) steps aside, letting Izumi pass, and follows closely. _Now that Izumi is here, I doubt I’ll able to get a word in. She’s entirely focused on her…am I...am I jealous?_

Watching them walk over to the fuzzy creature, the firebender takes the lead, walking up his wide tail first, and offers her hand to help Izumi. The Fire Nation ruler removes a hand from her robes, and grasps the Captain’s, letting her guide her into the large saddle.

_I know (Y/N)’s just doing her duty, but I can’t help feel envious of the attention she’s giving Izumi. She’s been at my side since she first got to the city. Ugh, stop Beifong. She has a job to do, just like you…or did. Hopefully, Tenzin convinces the Council to reinstate me. I need to work._

* * *

Arriving atop of City Hall, I help Izumi out of the saddle, and check my surroundings for any apparent threats. Satisfied with my thorough visual patrol, I motion to the rooftop doors, “this way, my Lord.” Nodding slightly, she heads towards the door, with Tenzin by her side, and the Chief keeps her stride with me, behind the two leaders.

Korra decided to join us, since she’s the Avatar, and jogs up her place next to her airbending master. I haven’t spoken to Lin much, since our kiss, and leaving the South Pole, but then Izumi showed up. I want to talk to her, but I have to remain focused on the Fire Lord. _I hope she doesn’t think I’m brushing her off because of the other day._

Finally, we make it the Council’s chambers and see the remaining three councilmembers sitting in their assigned seats, at the center of the room. The last time we were in this room, Tarrlok bloodbent all of us, and I can feel my body react at the memory, my muscles twitch internally.

Tenzin speaks to his colleagues, “Councilmembers, it’s a relief to see all of you unharmed,” and turns to my boss, “Fire Lord Izumi arrived this morning, offering Republic City her nation’s aid, during these most troubling times.”

The Fire Nation representative, Zida Rishon, stands and bows lowly to the Fire Lord, “welcome to Republic City Fire Lord Izumi, it’s been too long. It’s unfortunate we had to meet again under such horrific circumstances, and the entire city is indebted to you, and your Captain. Our wonderful city would’ve been lost to the hands of that fictious non-bender, Amon, had it not been for her.” _Yeah, and Lin, and Tenzin, and Korra, and Team Avatar, and Iroh._

Tenzin takes his seat at the high table, as Izumi addresses Councilwoman Rishon, voice projecting humbly off the chamber walls, “the Fire Nation is pleased to lend our finest resources to those who request such assistance. It is my understanding, that Captain (L/N), provided above exemplary support, and your gratitude should fall with her. I merely signed the necessary paperwork.”

_Izumi was never the one to take credit for other people’s work. She may be Fire Lord, but she isn’t shallow, like some rulers._

As the councilwoman sits, the Earth Kingdom representative, Gotson Lao, stands, and reiterates his colleague’s thanks, “as Councilwoman Rishon stated, we are grateful for all she has done, and your graciousness for allowing her to employ her knowledge, and experience to help us defeat those dreadful Equalists.” _Why the hell am I the only one receiving thanks for stopping Amon? I didn’t do it alone._

Izumi nods at his appreciation, as he returns to his seat. Lastly, the Southern Water Tribe representative, Rikano Kuruk, rises from his chair, hands clasped in front of him, but before he can begin to speak, the council chamber doors open, and Team Avatar slides through.

I look over at Korra, raising my eyebrow at her friend’s sudden appearance, and she simply shrugs lightly, walking over to her loyal group. I can hear hushed whispers towards the back, and glance over at Lin for the first time since entering City Hall.

As the Avatar and her friends walk up towards the rest of us, the Chief’s face is unreadable, and I wonder what she’s thinking. She doesn’t take her eyes off the Council, but her heart is beating faster than normal.

_She’s probably pissed the Council is ignoring her hard work in attempting to stop Amon. Hell, she lost her bending for spirit’s sake. I’d be pissed too._

Councilman Kuruk disregards the interruption, and continues with his own recognition, “yes, we are all appreciative of Captain (L/N) efforts, and offer our deepest thanks.” He bows to me before reclaiming his seat at the table. Tenzin simply nods at his colleagues, but I see the other three eye each other conspiratorially, and don’t care for it. _Something isn’t right here._

From his position at the table, Councilman Kuruk speaks again, but his words are filled with caution, and directs his attention at me, speaking slowly and clearly, “after hearing reports of your hard work, heroics, and victory against Amon, the Council would like to offer you the position of Chief of Police.” _What the fuck?_

My jaw nearly falls from my body, and I feel Izumi’s heart race, alongside Lin’s own accelerated heartbeat. Everyone whips their heads to look at me, but all I can seem to do is stare dumbfoundedly at the remaining Council.

_They’re trying to poach me from the Fire Nation by offering me the position as Republic City’s Chief of Police!? How dare they insult the Fire Lord and Lin like that!? This is totally out of left field. Like I would take Lin’s job, and abandon Izumi just like that. Who the hell do they think they are!?_

Tenzin sounds nearly as enraged as I feel, and stands from his seat, with the chair nearly tipping over from the force of his airbending, “this is on outrage! I will not agree to this!” Looking over at Izumi, her face is stone cold, and I can tell she’s furious, but chooses to remain silent; fearing she may something she’ll regret.

Councilwoman Rishon turns her attention to the furious airbender, and responds coolly, “we don’t need your vote Councilman Tenzin, it’s majority rule. Therefore, the job is hers, if the Captain chooses to agree.” I manage to see Lin from the corner of my eye, and she’s as still as a statue, fists clenched in anger. _She probably hates me now…great._

Shocked into silence, the Earth Kingdom representative continues to back his two equals, and looks in my direction, “it’s clear to everyone here, that you are well versed in the area of politics and are incredibly intelligent. You managed to save the last remaining airbenders, and the Avatar singlehandedly; injured no less. Your bending abilities, and track record in the Fire Nation speak for itself. We’d be honored to have the renowned Phoenix fill the vacant position of Chief of Police.”

_Vacant? What happened to Saikhan? Not that he should be Chief, but still. I may not like the guy, but I don’t wish him any ill will, even if he is dumber than a box of rocks._

Turning to Izumi, my voice more level than expected, I ask courteously, “may I speak freely, my Lord?” She nods in confirmation, jaw clenched at the Council’s boldness, and turns back towards the Council.

Stepping forward, head held high, and hands clasps behind my back, I speak evenly, “you are all complete and utter fools,” but tilt my head towards my old friend, “aside from you Councilman Tenzin.” _He’s the only one with a lick of sense amongst you all._

Taking a steadying breath, I continue fiercely, voice laced with authority, “Chief Lin Beifong has gone above and beyond for Republic City, even after her forced resignation. While she was battling Amon and his Equalist, on top of the regular crimes committed throughout the city on a daily basis, all of you blindly followed orders, like sheep, of a man who lied and deceived his way to power,” narrowing my eyes at the three of them, I sneer coldly, “and you gave it to him.”

Their faces are overcome with shock at my well-deserved insults, as I continue, “Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin were the only ones who saw through his true facade. Despite being forced out of her position of Chief of Police, she still sacrificed her bending to save the last remaining airbenders. She was a pivotal asset in stopping Amon, and in the apprehension of his misguided Equalists.”

I can feel my body gowning hot with rage, taking another step towards the shocked councilmembers, and remain my military stance, “you all have grown complacent in your high positions of power. The Council is no longer effective, and this city requires…no, _deserves_ more than simple marionettes to guide it. They deserve Lin Beifong.”

* * *

_She…she’s defending me. I swear the temperature of the room increased ten degrees the moment the Council offered her my job. My heart is pounding at the sound of her imposing voice. No one has ever defended me so adamantly, or forcefully before. She’s chewing the Council out in their own chambers, and refuses to back down. She’s offended on mine and Izumi’s behalf, and I’ve never felt so…supported._

Her voice is as unwavering as her stance, and I’m rendered speechless, along with the entire room. Looking around with my shocked eyes, everyone’s are glued on the firebender, and is captivated by her strong voice, and harsh words, but Izumi doesn’t attempt to stop her.

_She must be furious. After volunteering her help and resources, they still try and steal her most valuable, and trusted soldier. They really are idiots. If she were a firebender, then I’m almost certain her hands would’ve erupted into flames. I’m surprised (Y/N)’s hasn’t already._

* * *

Gritting my teeth, I try to contain my wrath, “Chief Beifong never should have been dismissed, you all should have. This city needs structure, not malleable politicians who cannot think for themselves. Your unfiltered dependence on Tarrlok, is a prime example of your blatant failure to protect the city, and it’s people.”

Councilman Lao moves to stand, and interrupt me, but I charge the surrounding energy in the air with my lightning, and a crackle of thunder reverberates off the chamber walls. Pointing a single finger at him, a spark erupts from my fingertip warningly, and I order viciously, infuriated at their insolent audacity, “ _sit. down._ ” He barely manages to stand half way, before falling back into his seat, and I can physically feel his heart race at my command. _Don’t test me._

* * *

_Holy shit, that was attractive, but also chilling. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and goosebumps riddle my flesh, underneath my metal armor._

_Her voice almost sounds similar to the time in my kitchen, when she ordered me to eat, but it’s laced with venom, and anger. Before, it was out of concern, but here…here it’s filled with rage, and offense._

* * *

Returning my hand behind my back, I proceed with my reprimand, and no one moves to interrupt me again, “you’ve already failed Republic City, do you wish to do so again by denying Chief Beifong her rightful place as Chief of Police? Her officers fear and respect her. You need both to keep soldiers in line. I can guarantee, if you do not restore her to her rightful position, then your police force will become tainted, and overrun with corruption.” _More so than it already is._

I see Izumi nod scarcely at my warning, and her heart rate has evened out, but not Lin’s; her heart is still racing, faster than before. Focusing on the task at hand, I continue with my sharp advice, “Republic City will fall into the hands of crooked cops and politicians, like Tarrlok. Then, the city itself will fall. Republic City will cease to be a place where people from around the world can come together, and live harmoniously. All the hard work Avatar Aang, and my mentor, Lord Zuko, will have been wasted.” _I will not let them destroy their dream._

Pausing momentary to steady my breathing, we’re surrounded by absolute silence, and you could hear a pin drop. Returning to my admonishment, I speak again, “the three of you have no right to throw away everything they’ve built, or everything Chief Beifong and her mother, Chief Toph Beifong created over the years, simply because you cannot think for yourselves. You may hold the title of Councilmember, but all I see are three scared, and confused civilians, trying to find someone else to clean up their mess. You should not hold the power, or the responsibility of Republic City in your weak hands.

I’m a soldier, I know what it takes to lead my men and women, and how to follow orders, but I can also think for myself. Leadership takes respect, and Republic City no longer respects you.

I do not accept your offensive, and disrespectful offer. Republic City needs their Chief Beifong. Moments ago, you mentioned I was incredibly intelligent, then you would be wise to consider my words.”

Unable to look at them any longer, I release my hands from behind my back, and walk pass my speechless friends, fuming, and exit the council chambers. As I reach the door, I charge the air again, and another crack of strong thunder claps on my way out for emphasis.

_My mother always said I had a flare of theatrics._

* * *

She comes to the end of her speech, obviously declining their offer, and turns away from them quickly. The Captain’s face is unlike anything I’ve witnessed on her before, even at the pro-bending arena. Her piercing gold eyes are alight with disbelief and outrage.

_If she hadn’t beat me to it, then I would’ve chewed them out myself, but I’m certain she expressed everyone’s offense better than I ever could. She has a way with words, and can be incredibly intimidating. I’m just surprised she didn’t smite the three of them._

As she leaves, her enraged eyes are fixed on the chamber doors, and she doesn’t attempt to look at me or anyone else, not even Izumi. Before exiting the stunned room, another earsplitting clap of thunder erupts, and I hear Bolin yelp out in fear. _He’s most certainly terrified of the young Captain now, more so than before._

Watching her walk out, my chest fills with pride, and I let a small smile escape. My scowl immediately returns at the sound of Councilman Kuruk’s voice, but it sounds weak and frail compared to the firebender’s steady tone, “well…I see now, that we’ve made a grave error in judgment.” _You think?_

He stands, turning towards me, and bows shamefully, embarrassed by his actions, “I know it is unfair to ask you to return to your post, after treating you so unbecomingly, but would you consider returning to your position as Chief of Police?”

I pause before speaking, letting them sweat for so rudely dismissing me, and upsetting the young Captain. Maintaining my withering glare, I accept, but not without assurance at gaining something in return for my disrespectful treatment, and reply coldly, “I will not let Republic City continue to suffer due to petty indifferences, and will retain my position of Chief of Police, but I will have terms, and they can be discussed at a later date. Right now, I have a city to rebuild, and citizens to assist.”

_After all the bullshit they put me through, they’re going to increase my budget drastically, and won’t dare question my position as Chief ever again._


	26. Chapter 26

_ Previously: _

_…After all the bullshit they put me through, they’re going to increase my budget drastically, and won’t dare question my position as Chief ever again._

* * *

I feel my lightning flicker along my fingertips, and try to contain my current rage. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes, and attempt to recenter myself in the long hallway. _Breathe Captain, breathe. We don’t want to set all of City Hall ablaze._

Sensing someone approach me from behind, I assume it’s the Fire Lord, and blurt out apologetically, but exasperated, “I’m sorry for leaving you back there Izumi. I just couldn’t stand to be in there any longer. I was about to roast them like Druk during feeding time.” _Zuko’s dragon would’ve agreed with me in there, wholeheartedly._

Instead of hearing my friend, I hear the sound of metal, and Lin’s rare chuckle. My eyes shoot open at the familiar sound, and see her smiling at me, arms crossed, with her hip cocked to one side. _How did I not hear her metal footsteps…she’s learning ways to sneak up on me. Not good._

Catching me off guard, she smirks lightly, and teases, “I was kind of hoping you would have, or you could’ve at least shocked them for good measure. No one would’ve stopped you. Not even Tenzin.” Blushing at her unusual teasing, she’s notices, and chuckles again softly, her own light blush reaching her ears.

_Why does she have to be so cute? It just makes maintaining our friendship harder. How could someone not want to kiss that smirk off her face?_

Crossing my own arms, I sway on my heels slightly, and stare at my black boots, muttering gently, “I just didn’t like them disrespecting you like that, or Izumi. They really have some nerve.” Looking back up, her face is soft, and continues to smirk at me, “they gave me my job back.” _They did!?_

Uncrossing my arms, I smile back happily, feeling my previous rage disappear slowly, and reply honestly, “what? That’s great! Republic City is one step closer to getting back to normal, and you’ll fix the rest, Chief. Phoenix guaranteed.”

A flicker of affection flashes over her gorgeous jade green eyes, but she doesn’t speak, deciding to stare at me, and I suddenly feel guilty. _I never expected her own government would offer me the job she’s worked all her life to perfect, and in front of her no less._

Stepping closer to her slightly, I look around for prying eyes, or sharp ears, but see no one, and speak sympathetically, “Lin, you know I would never even consider taking your job…and would never do that to you, or anyone else, right? Pardon my language, but that’d be pretty fucked up.”

She laughs, making this the longest I’ve ever seen her smile, and it’s starting to creep me out a little bit, but it’s a good look on her. _She should smile more often._ Glancing at her lips, I have the urge to kiss her, but then her tempting mouth begins to speak, “I know.”

Meeting her eyes again, they don’t have the same glaze as before, but they’re still gentle, and I get lost in them for a moment, as she continues, “thank you, for everything you said back there. It was…unexpected.” _Did she think I would take her job? After everything we’ve been through together?_

I’m a little offended, but brush in it off quickly, and reply instantly. Overcome with sincerity, I voice sternly, “I meant every word.” Her blush returns, removing her locked eyes from mine, and it’s her turn to stare at the ground, “I know that too.” _Good._

* * *

Exiting out of the Council’s chambers, Izumi sees the Chief of Police, and her Captain in the hallway, talking.

_Interesting, (Y/N) hardly ever requests to speak out of turn, and never addresses world leaders so critically, unless it’s in my defense, but even then, it’s rare. She knows I can handle myself. Her heated outburst was somewhat fueled by her loyalty to me, but her main offense was taken with Lin’s disregard and blatant disrespect. She never leaves my side, unless ordered to._

_Could it be my Captain has developed particular feelings for Republic City’s Chief of Police?_

_From the looks of it, Lin doesn’t appear to be upset by her public display, and they seem to share a connection. Maybe it’s the similarity between their jobs, both sworn to protect and serve._

_I sense there’s something else brewing though; I’m just not sure what, or the extent of it. Beifongs aren’t exactly forthcoming or experts when it comes to emotional complexity. I’ve known Lin for years, and have never seen her engage this long with anyone, before her signature tense Beifong demeanor returns. She’s always been quiet, silently brooding, and observing._

_But there’s something magnetic about (Y/N) that captures the Beifong sister’s attention. Even Su took to her quickly, especially her children, but then again, most people do._

_Very peculiar, indeed._

Watching their interaction, I suddenly hear a foreign sound make its way through the hall, before realizing it’s a laugh, and it’s coming from Lin.

_Huh, it appears my Captain has unlocked certain secrets to cracking the older Beifong’s internal armor. I wonder how she would get along with Toph? They’d end up in a spar, no doubt._

Intrigued by Lin’s unusual light chuckle, I make my way over to the Chief, and my Captain.

* * *

A comfortable silence falls between us, and then Izumi appears, smiling warmly, “it looks like your commanding, and inspiring speech pushed the Council to reinstate Lin as Chief of Police.” She gives the Chief a soft smile, “rightfully, so.” _Shit, how could I forget about Izumi? Some guard I am._

Startled by her presence, I turn to her, and bow my head remorsefully, “my apologies for abandoning your side, my Lord. While in a foreign and post-war territory, no less. Forgive me, for being so careless.”

I hear her laugh slightly, and order me kindly, “at ease, Captain. You’re fine.” Then, she turns to the Chief teasingly, relaxing from her official capacity, “I hope (Y/N) hasn’t caused you too much trouble, Lin. She can be overwhelming, that one.” _Rude._

Widening my eyes, I shoot back suddenly, “hey, I’m just the right amount alright.” Izumi’s eyes are softer than they were in the council’s chambers, and continues to tease me, “no offense, Captain.” _Yeah, right._

The Chief scoffs, and rolls her eyes, “she’s been a pain in my ass, Izumi. I tossed her across the office.” The Fire Lord’s eyes widen at the image, and laughs out loud, shaking her head amused at Lin’s confession, “oh, what I would have given to see that.” _Excuse, me? How many times have I saved your non-bending hide?_

Unsettled by them ganging up on me, I butt in, teasingly, “she was just upset I called her badgermole.” Izumi’s eyes grow even bigger, and whips her head over at Lin about to speak, but the Chief hushes her quickly, “don’t you breathe a word Izumi. Fire Lord or not, I will earthbend you down the hallway, even with your esteemed Captain standing here,” thumbing at me, while maintaining her signature Beifong glare at my friend. _What the hell is happening right now?_

Izumi’s mouth closes, like a Venus flytrap ensnaring its prey, and turns back to me, wide eyed, unsure of what to say. It’s uncommon the Fire Lord is ever flustered, or stutters. She chooses each, and every word meticulously, driving me further to figure out the reason why Lin hates being called ‘badgermole’ so much.

_I know…I’ll ask Bumi. He can’t shut Linny up._

* * *

Glaring at my childhood friend, I silence her with my threat, and see the Captain’s confused face from the corner of my eye. _It’s bad enough Bumi called my Linny in front of her, I don’t need Izumi telling her my mother used to called me ‘badgermole’ or the stories that go along with it._

Bolin’s voice breaks our silence, and approaches with the rest of Team Avatar, minus Korra, giddy as ever, “Captain! You were amazing in there! Serves them right for trying to disrespect the Chief like that! Oh, and your majesty, my Lord.” He nearly touches his toes with a low bow, and I roll my eyes at the young dramatic earthbender.

The firebender shakes her head fondly, and wraps an arm around his shoulders, “Fire Lord Izumi, this is Bolin. He helped General Iroh stop, and capture Hiroshi Sato, along with the help of Asami Sato,” motioning to the young heiress, “Hiroshi Sato’s daughter.”

I see Izumi’s eyes flash with respect, and address Asami fondly, “it takes a lot of courage to stand up to those we love, or family, for the sake of what is right. My father was around your age when he chose to defy his own. You’re an incredibly brave young woman.”

Turning to the young earthbender, she smiles caringly, “and thank you, for helping my son. The Avatar is lucky to have such courageous friends.” Bolin squeals like a schoolgirl, and shakes his fists excitedly, fanning himself softly after, “I can’t believe the Fire Lord thinks I’m courageous.” _Good lord, get a grip kid. He’d probably pass out if he met Toph._

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose, at his little brother’s reaction, and shakes his head embarrassed. The Captain still has her arm wrapped around him, laughing at his overly positive reaction, and Izumi looks at her curiously, making the firebender laugh harder.

Bolin blushes at her, but she simply ruffles his hair affectionately, as she grins, “don’t mind him, my Lord. He grows on you.” His blush only deepens, but quickly fades, raising his voice again, “oh! Did you know that the Captain managed to stop Amon, and in front of half the city’s non-benders!? Word must’ve spread by now! So, no remaining Equalists will dare challenge the mighty Phoenix! Those chi-blockers will hang up their creepy masks for good!”

_He does realize he’s talking to a non-bender, right?_

* * *

Stiffening at his comment, I see Izumi tense at my sizable public display of violence, and groan internally. _First Korra, now Bolin? Ugh, she’s definitely going to scold me now...thanks, kid._

Mako elbows him roughly, and his litter brother hisses, “ow! What!? It’s true!” Attempting to stop him while he’s ahead, his big brother drags him away, and Asami quickly follows, noticing Izumi’s shift. _Her father is a genius, an evil genius, but a genius nonetheless._

I regain my Captain’s stance in front of Izumi, and attempt to abandon ship, to avoid a lecture, “shall we head back to Air Temple Island, my lord?” _Please say yes._

She nods her head in agreement, still tense by Bolin’s comment, and I turn to grab Tenzin, talking to Korra down the hall, but a hand on my neckline stops me. _Crap, I thought I was in the clear._

The Fire Lord grips the back of my crimson jacket’s collar, stopping me from walking away, asking smoothly, “and where do you think you’re going Captain?” Lin arches an eyebrow at her sudden tone, as I look over my shoulder, and answer nervously, “uh...to inform Tenzin we’ll be heading back to Air Temple Island, my Lord?” _Trying to escape._

Tugging my collar, making me walk backwards to her side, she narrows her eyes at me through her thin framed glasses, and orders, “no, you’re going to explain to me, why my Captain of the Guard, fried a man in front of half Republic City’s non-benders, while under the formal command of the Fire Nation?”

Sensing she’s asking under a more unofficial compacity, my eyes shoot open wide, and I flare my arms, choosing to address my long-time friend sarcastically, “Izumi! He was a bloodbender! What was I supposed to do? Rock him to sleep with my lightning!?”

I see her eyes widen briefly at her new knowledge that Amon was a bloodbender, and steps towards me, her face softer than it was just moments before, “he was? I was only informed he was masquerading as a non-bender. The report I received said he was a waterbender, but didn’t include anything about bloodbending.”

Letting my shoulders relax, I smile at her softly, “it’s okay. I know how sensitive you are about violent actions taken by citizens of the Fire Nation, especially your military. People still distrust us since the Hundred Year War, and I don’t blame them, but you know I never kill without cause or reason.” _It’s my last resort._

She sighs heavily, maintaining her forgiving face, and fixes her glasses, “I know that. I apologize, I shouldn’t have questioned your judgment. It’s difficult trying to regain the Fire Nation’s reputation, even after so many years. One wrong step, and our hard work is sent back ten years.”

Placing my hand on her shoulders, I squeeze gently, “I’m aware, and you’re doing a fantastic job. Zuko would be…is proud. The world isn’t going to change after such a long period of senseless war, but that doesn’t mean we stop trying. We’re making amends. That’s why you send me everywhere when people request your help.” _And I’m happy to do it…if she didn’t, then I never would’ve met Lin._

Smirking at her jokingly, I tease, “you’re the brains, and I’m the bronze.” She laughs lightly at our little inside joke, and hugs me tightly, “I’m just glad you’re okay. Bloodbending is serious business. There’s a reason Aunt Katara forbade it.” _Trust me, we are all privy as to why. Shit is unnatural._

Hugging her back, I’m relieved to know she’s not upset with me. _Izumi’s really big on non-violence, avoiding it if, and all possible, but she knows some things are inevitable. She’s come to terms that a part of human nature, is conflict, and conflict breeds hate._

Forgetting that Lin is standing beside us, I pull back from our embrace, and suggest we head back to the island, going to inform Tenzin. Normally, I wouldn’t part with Izumi, especially if we’re not on Fire Nation soil, but I trust Lin to keep her safe.

_It is her job again; protecting visiting dignitaries._

* * *

Watching Izumi, and the Captain interact out of their official capacities is a whole other sight. Before, she was nearly as composed and stiff as I am, but now, she’s speaking to her like a dear friend. _They are. Izumi wouldn’t trust just anyone to protect her, especially since she’s a non-bender, and she was trained by Zuko._

As the firebender walks away, I sense my childhood friend staring at me, and turn to look at her. The Fire Lord’s face is contorted with curiosity, and I cross my arms over my chest, becoming annoyed at her inquisitive stare, “what?”

A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth, but she merely shakes her head, amused by something, “nothing.” Furrowing my eyebrows, I know she’s lying, and push her, “no, you’re staring. Just spit it out.” _I should’ve left it alone._

Turning to me fully, she shrugs uncharacteristically, and nods towards her Captain, talking to the master airbender, “you and (Y/N) seem to be getting along nicely?” _Who the hell is she, Tenzin?_

I feel my heart rate skip slightly, but maintain my signature scowl, and reply evenly, “she follows orders…mostly.” Izumi manages a chuckle, and clasps her hands in front of her, smiling, “yes, she’s an excellent solider, but I was referring to the two of you personally.” _Shit, did she see something, or overhear us talking?_

Tensing at her directness, my scowl deepens, and stomach drops. Looking away, my eyes land on the young firebender, and I regret turning away from Izumi. Images of our kiss in the South Pole invade my mind, and my jaw clenches, barely managing a brief reply, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

_Damn you (Y/N), you left me with your job, and now I can’t escape Izumi’s questions. Can I resign again?_

Thankfully, I see the young Captain making her way back over. As soon as she’s in arms reach, I leave the Fire Lord’s side, and walk over to Tenzin. _At least, he’s oblivious._

* * *

_That was weird. Did Izumi say something to Lin about me leaving? She walked away like a wolf-bat out of hell._

Deciding it isn’t my place to question their private conversation, I escort the Fire Lord back the way we came, towards the roof, and to Oogi. We follow behind the rest of the group, becoming anxious with every step I take towards the flying bison.

_Each step, is closer to leaving. Therefore, further away from Lin._

Walking alongside Izumi through City Hall’s corridors, I hesitate to ask when I’m leaving, so I attempt to lengthen my stay, by flipping the script, “my Lord, seeing how the situation with Amon has been handled, I’d imagine you’d expect me to return to the Fire Nation, but I would like to request to extend my stay in Republic City? The Republic City Police Department is currently stretched thin, due to the Equalist’s attack. I could act as a temporary liaison, to help divert our donated resources effectively. Unless, there are pressing matters we must attend to back in the Fire Nation, and by we, I mean you.”

_That came out better than I ever thought possible at the moment._

Stopping her gait, she turns to me, and ponders my request, “I don’t see why you couldn’t stay a while longer. I have no immediate tasks that would require your constant presence, and it would be useful to have someone already familiar with our current resources to decide where they’d be most useful.” _That was…easier than I expected._

Deciding not to question her quick approval, I bow, with the Fire Nation’s signature sign of respect, and feel my chest lighten at her granting my request, “thank you, my Lord.” _Don’t look a gift-horse in the mouth, Captain._

Returning to Air Temple Island, the sun has set, and the full moon lights up the sky. The kids see me, tackling me to the ground, and I’m barely able to usher Izumi out of their chaotic path, landing to the ground with a hard smack.

Like always, Meelo is sitting on my chest, while Ikki, and Jinora hover over my face, smiling at my manifestation. I hear Pema yelling across the courtyard, “kids! Be careful! You almost knocked over the Fire Lord!” _Yeah, don’t worry about me air nomad._

I can hear Izumi laughing at my current predicament, along with the excited children, and Jinora stands quickly, bowing apologetically, “sorry, Fire Lord Izumi.” _At least the eldest has some class, but I wouldn’t change any of them._

Meelo airbends off my chest, and Ikki helps me up from the floor, but turns to the Fire Lord quickly, “are you here to take (Y/N) home?” Meelo braces himself against my legs, facing Izumi, with his short arms spread wide, “no! The Captain is needed here!”

I grab underneath his arms, and place him on my shoulders, “relax soldier, I’m not leaving just yet. You’re stuck with me a little while longer.” Ikki stands on her tippy toes, squealing excitedly, “yes! Now, you have more time to play with us!” _Once I help Lin rebuild a city, then yes._

Pema finally makes it over, carrying little Rohan, and apologizes profusely to my superior, “I’m so sorry, Fire Lord Izumi. Airbenders aren’t easily contained, especially those two,” pointing at Meelo and Ikki. _That’s an understatement._

Laughing lightly, she waves off her apology, “it’s quite alright. I recall the little one’s insistence a few years ago,” motioning to Meelo atop my shoulders, “finding his way into the Captain’s quarters.” _Yeah, and giving me heart palpitations._

Izumi continues softly, “I know they share a special bond with my Captain. There’s no need to apologize, but I don’t envy you. Iroh was incredibly calm, ever since he was young. You have quite a handful here, and I admire your ability to carry it with grace. I don’t think I’d have the energy.” _True, the Crowned Prince has always been mature for his age._

Pema bows at her compliment, and offers the Fire Lord to stay for dinner, but she politely declines, “I appreciate your kind offer, but I really must be getting back to the Fire Nation.” _I’m still surprised she came all this way, and not even for a full day, but understandable; she’s a world leader after all._

Meelo’s head is resting on top of mine, but he suddenly sits up, shouting, “Fire Lord Izumi! Did you know the Captain’s firebending can melt metal!?” Remembering my raging fire at the arena, the hot liquid metal rolled off my skin, but I didn’t burn, nor my arms.

_The same thing happened when I was five, and set my attempted kidnapper alight. I’ve never questioned it, until now. It is strange._

Before Izumi has a chance to respond, Ikki’s at her feet, staring up at her, shouting excitedly, “yeah! And her lightning can take out multiple people at once! And her blue flames can shake an entire building! And…” I can sense the Fire Lord is overwhelmed by the small airbenders, by the widening of her eyes, and go to save her, “woe, slow down there, kiddo. For an airbender, you seem to forget to breathe.”

Ikki merely giggles, and wraps around my leg, squeezing it tightly, “Jinora, why don’t you take your siblings into the kitchen, and grab a light snack. Dinner may be later than usual today,” looking at Pema to back my little white lie. She smiles knowingly, and addresses her children, “the Captain’s right kids. It’s been a long day. I’ll even let you pick the snack.”

Meelo perks up, leaning his hands on top of my head, asking hopefully, “anything?” Their mother nods, and the three airbenders race off to the kitchen on their air scooters. _They’re definitely going to dig into the sweets, but they deserve it. They’ve been through a lot._

Izumi turns to me gratefully, and releases a relieved sigh, “thank you. I love them, but they are constantly full of energy. I don’t know how you do it.” Chuckling at her unusual dishevelment, I joke lightly, and bow, “at your service, my Lord.”

Smiling at my cheekiness, Tenzin approaches us, but I don’t see Lin, and take a look around the courtyard. _Did she leave already?_ The master airbender notices my gaze, and speaks warmly, less stressed than he has been, “if you’re looking for Lin, she’s in my office. She said she had to make a phone call.” _Of course, the Chief never rests._

Standing in her formal red and black robes, she places her arms in her sleeves, and addresses him apologetically, “as much as I would like to say goodbye to the Chief, I must be heading back to my airship. I have a meeting in two days, and have already pushed my stay longer than intended.”

Tenzin bows understandingly, and I stand at her side, “I’ll escort you back to the Royal Airship, my Lord.”

* * *

Calling the station’s front desk, the officer I’m looking for answers, “RCPD, Officer Song speaking.” Thankful I didn’t have to track him down, I look over my shoulder for the firebender, speaking quickly, “Song, did you get the detective’s motorcycle from the alley?”

Caught off guard by my demanding voice, he sounds confused, “Chief?” Rolling my eyes, I spit back, “yes, now did you get the cycle or not?” I can basically hear his boots click, “yes, Chief! It’s stowed away in the precinct garage.”

Covering the receiver, I release a sigh of relief, before speaking over the line, “good work, Officer Song,” but hang up before he can reply. _Thank spirits, her bike wasn’t stolen or stripped._ _She would’ve shocked the shit out of us, and who knows what else someone would find on that thing; she had flash grenades for crying out loud._

Heading back to the courtyard, I don’t see Izumi or the Captain, and my stomach drops. _Did she go back home?_ Team Avatar is still grouped around the temple steps, and I march over, ordering harsher than I planned, “where’s the detective?”

Korra looks up at me, and looks around, muttering innocently, “I think she went with the Fire Lord. Tenzin was talking to them not too long ago.” I can feel my heartbeat increase, and head towards the docks, but three-fourths of the way there, I see the Fire Nation’s Royal Airship take off. I stop in my tracks, and watch the airship depart. _She…she left._

Staring at the massive ship floating out to sea, I don’t notice the figure walking up the island steps, and startle slightly at their notable voice, “hey, Chief. I was just coming to find you.” She’s walking up the steps, with her hands in her pockets, and grinning, noticing me jump at her presence.

_I feel just as relieved to see her as I did when she suddenly appeared at my apartment._

Still somewhat startled that she’s here, I blurt without thinking, “what’re you still doing here?” The firebender’s ascension up the stairs halts, and she smirks at me, “trying to get rid of me already Beifong? I’m hurt.”

Feeling a blush rise to my cheeks, I cross my arms, and narrow my eyes, “you know what I meant.” Chuckling, she continues up the steps, and smiles softly at me, “I do, and I asked Izumi if she could extend my stay in Republic City a bit longer.” _She what?_

Meeting me on my step, she stands beside me, hands clasped behind her back, and her golden eyes bore into mine, “I explained to her that the RCPD is stretched thin at the moment.” She lifts her hands into the air, in mock surrender, “I know, I know, Chief Beifong is mighty capable of cleaning up Amon’s mess, without me, but it never hurts to have an extra pair of hands.”

_I can’t tell if she asked to stay because she didn’t want to leave, or if it really is to help me…maybe it’s both._

She turns towards the temple, and extends her arm, teasing, “excuse me beautiful lady, would you care to join me on this moonlit stroll?” She’s replaying our time in the tunnels, and I can’t help the grin that escapes. _Why does she make it so hard?_

Looking down at her extended arm, mimicking my previous response, “do you offer all women a chance to join you for a stroll?” Her grin turns into her million-yuan smile, almost as bright as the full moon above us, and my stomach flips, “no, just the cute, green-eyed earthbenders.”

Arm still extended, she nudges it towards me, smiling warmly, and I cave, looping my steel-clad arm through her own crimson limb.

_Just this once._

* * *

_I can’t believe she accepted my offer, and remembered our moment underneath the city._

Not wanting to break our spell, I place my warm hand on her armored forearm, and feel Lin tighten her hold. Walking up the stairs, I take the opportunity to admire the lure of the island, and the strong woman on my arm. _The moonlight reflects off her armor, and makes her even more beautiful._

She catches me staring over at her, and squints her emerald green eyes at me, enquiring, “yes?” Grinning at her uneasiness, I shrug slightly, replying casually, “just admiring the beauty of the island at night,” pausing to nudge her with my arm playfully, “having my own personal knight, in black and gold shining armor to light the way, simply adds to the island’s appeal.” Corny, but accurate.

The normally composed Chief goes scarlet, still not accustomed to my naturally lighthearted personality, and I feel her heart racing. Knowing she’s overwhelmed, I attempt to ease her nerves, heating up my palm, and squeeze her forearm lightly, continuing up the long temple stairs.

_I need to reel in my flirtatious comments, but they just slip out around her. I should take a page out of Lin’s book, and learn to keep my thoughts to myself._

* * *

_I half expected our walk to be filled with awkwardness and tension, but it’s not. Her body heat soaks through my uniform, and it’s…calming._

Feeling the firebender staring at me, I turn to look her direction, and her piercing gold eyes are flickering in the moonlight, making my heart flutter rapidly. The young Captain’s cheesy line doesn’t help ease my racing heartbeat either, and can feel the blush creep up my neck, most likely covering my fair skin.

_Normally, I’d be upset at someone being able to catch me off guard so easily, but she doesn’t make it seem so bad._

Somehow, she can sense when I’m overcome with these foreign emotions, and is able to relieve my anxiousness, almost effortlessly. I feel her already warm hand heat up, and notice her squeeze my armor lightly, continuing our stride up the stairs.

_She’s unlike any firebender…anyone I’ve ever met. It’s terrifying, and invigorating, simultaneously. I wonder where she’d be if Zuko hadn’t taken her under his wing._

We continue our walk, in silence, and I’m grateful she asked to stay longer, but I still feel the dread of her having to leave eventually. Not wanting to dampen the mood, for once, I push those thoughts to the recesses of my mind, and enjoy her company.

_I should appreciate the extra time I have with her. (Y/N) didn’t have to ask to stay, but she did. That was more than I expected from her, and feel somewhat guilty for thinking she’d left without saying goodbye. Spirits, you’ve got it bad Beifong._


	27. Chapter 27

_ Previously: _

_…I should appreciate the extra time I have with her. (Y/N) didn’t have to ask to stay, but she did. That was more than I expected from her, and feel somewhat guilty for thinking she’d left without saying goodbye. Spirits, you’ve got it bad Beifong._

* * *

_ Two Weeks Later: _

Walking into the Chief’s office, she has her head buried in a mountain of paperwork. The normally organized desk is riddled with reports, requests, and applications. Ever since Amon’s attack, we’ve been tasked with fixing all the damage, and with her newly increased budget, she’s been trying to hire more officers to help.

Shifting my own paperwork in my grasp, I greet her happily, “morning, Chief.” Eyes glued to the file she’s working on, the overworked earthbender barely acknowledges my greeting, with her own quick, “morning.” _Okay, no. Unacceptable._

Placing my files on the table, next to her couch, I go to close her office door, and turn back around. The click of the door finally gets her attention, as her pen stops, and looks up at me from behind her desk. Quirking an eyebrow, she questions curiously, “need something, Detective?” _Yes, for you to take care of yourself._

Stalking over to the front of her desk, I stand at attention, with my hands clasped behind my back, and grin conspiratorially, “in a way, yes. Yes, you can, Chief.” Undeterred by my elusive response, she goes back to her file, and grunts tiredly, “unless it’s urgent, then ask Song. I’m busy.” _Hard way it is._

Relaxing my stance, I feign understanding, and make my way back to the closed door, muttering nonchalantly, “Song’s occupied, but since you’re too busy, then I guess I’ll ask Officer Lee to assist me.” I catch the lock of her door click at the mention of the young earthbending officer, and smirk victoriously at the now locked door. _Got her._

The Chief sighs audibly from her swarmed desk, and hear the irritation in her voice, “what do you need, Detective?” Turning around, I walk back to the edge of her desk, and can see the exhaustion in her eyes. _She definitely needs a break. A spar, perhaps? It worked last time._

Returning to my military stance, I attempt to get her to take a breather, “I was hoping you’d join me in a spar?” Before I can continue, I see the vein pop from her forehead, and she stands from her desk, fist clenched. _Don’t got her._

The Chief’s vibrant green eyes are narrowed at me, glossed over with frustration, and she nearly growls, “a spar? Are you serious? Look at all the shit I have to do,” motioning to her unusually messy desk, “I don’t have time for you, or your little games right now!” _Games?_

Somewhat insulted, but adept in remaining silent, due to the years of guarding Izumi, I let her vent her frustrations, and allow the Chief to use me at her unsuspecting target. Letting her finish, I simply bow slightly, and speak calmly, “my apologies Chief Beifong, I won’t bother you again.”

_Lin’s more stressed than I realized. Understandable._

* * *

_She called me Chief Beifong. She hasn’t called me that since our first meeting all those months ago._

Eyes front, back straight, and retaining her professional demeanor, her Captain’s voice asks evenly, “am I dismissed, Chief?” Thrown off by her reaction to me yelling at her, and half expecting her to fight me, or have some witty retort, I merely nod my head. _She’s mad._

Grabbing her files from the table, (Y/N) turns towards the door, and I unlock it with my bending, just as her hand reaches the knob. Watching the firebender walk out of my office, she shuts the door on her way out, and I’m instantly overcome with regret. _Damn it, Lin._

Sitting back in my chair, I rub my tired eyes roughly, and groan out into my now empty office, mumbling to myself, “nice going, Chief. The one person who actually gives a damn, and you managed to piss her off.”

* * *

_Alright, new plan. It’s obvious the Chief is in no mood for cheeky firebenders. So, I need to find a way to help her indirectly, but what?_

Going over my own paperwork at my desk, an idea hits me, but I groan internally, not really wanting to go through with it. _Spirits,_ _anything, but that._

It’s nearing eleven, and the Chief hasn’t left her office yet. I’m currently hiding out with Song, instead of going back to Air Temple Island, because I’m a whipped firebending Captain that doesn’t know how to take a hint.

Sitting on the ground, behind the front desk, I’m waiting for the all clear, and start to doze off. Just as I’m about to fall asleep, I feel Song’s boot kick my leg, and hear his voice, “night, Chief.” _That’s my cue._

Waiting a moment longer, I see my friend’s posture relax, and know the Chief has left the building. Standing from my position on the floor, I stretch, and look at the clock, eyes bulging, “1am!?” Song merely laughs, and reiterates our first meeting, “Chief never sleeps. First one in, last one out…unless it’s a demented Captain.” I’m tempted to forgo my original plan, and firebend Lin’s office shut. _That woman needs to sleep._

Still shocked at the time, I finally register Song’s comment, and spit back, “you know, I think I liked you better when you were a doting fan. There’s only room for one sassy firebender around here.” The lobby fills with his laughter, and he mimics my sarcasm, placing a hand over his heart, “(Y/N), I’m hurt.” _Is this what Lin deals with, when I speak, because now I understand why she flung me across the office._

Narrowing my eyes at him, I threaten with a spark of my fingers, “don’t make me call your wife to come get you, because I shocked your ass into a coma.” The scared officer jumps back, hands raised, “I’m good.” _I’d never harm him, but a little fear doesn’t hurt._

Smirking at him, my shoulders fall, and point my head to the ceiling, sighing dreadfully, “wish me luck.” As I walk away, towards the stairs, I hear Song mumble to himself, “she threatens to lightning bend at me, then asks me for luck…she really is demented.” _Dick._

Chuckling in my chest, I shout over my shoulder, playfully, “I heard that!” I can sense his heart rate pick up at being caught, and it only fuels my laughter more. Making my way to Lin’s office, all the lights are off, and it’s odd to hear it so quiet.

Reaching her metal door, I go to turn the knob, but it doesn’t budge. _Duh, of course the Chief of Police would keep her door locked._ Looking around, I go to the desk closest to me, and turn on the lamp, searching for a paperclip, but find a bobby pin instead. _Ah, even better._

Pinching the thin metal, I kneel before the door, and start to jimmy the lock. _Funny, I’m breaking into the Chief of Police’s office, and she’ll know about it. I wonder if she’ll arrest me? I wouldn’t mind her cuffing me._ Finally hearing the click, the door swings open, and I smirk to myself. _Still got it._

Walking into her office, I close the door behind me, but don’t turn on the main lights. Instead, I walk over to her desk, and turn her desk lamp on. Groaning out loud, I mentally kick myself in the ass; there’s still a mountain of paperwork.

Plopping into her chair, I grab a pen forcefully, and get to work, silently cursing it.

_Ugh, the things I do for Lin Beifong._

* * *

It’s 7am, an hour later than I usually come in, and I want to string myself from the ceiling with my cables.

_I swear, it’s been nonstop paperwork since getting my job back, and I want to scream. On top of that, (Y/N) is still pissed at me from yesterday, and I don’t blame her. I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on her, and now I have to see her when she comes in at eight._

_Who knows if she’ll even talk to me; she left yesterday without a single word, and that’s unlike her. For some odd reason, she always ends the day with a ‘goodnight, Lin’ and it felt strange going home without hearing it._

Unlocking my office door with my metalbending, I walk in, and it looks like someone broke into it, but instead of it being ransacked, its…clean. My desk is clear of all my paperwork, and files. _What the hell? Who the fuck was in my office!? Where are my files!?_

Looking around, there’s no one else here, not this early in the morning, and walk over to my empty desk, cautiously. Reaching it, I notice there’s a single sheet of paper in the center, and pick it up.

_Dear Overworked and Cranky Esteemed Chief of Police,_

_Don’t arrest me, but I took the liberty of hijacking all of your dreadful paperwork, and completed it, against my better instincts. I don’t know if you’re aware, but I’m allergic to paperwork. I break out into penta-pox on sight, but alas, I took one for the team, and powered through._

_You’ll find all your ridiculous stacks of sacrificed trees, filed according to your impossibly immaculate standards, within your filing cabinets. Thankfully, you label everything. Do you have a compulsion I don’t know about?_

_I also took the liberty of sorting and categorizing the newest officer applications from; ‘Not Horrible’, to ‘Tolerable’, to ‘Hell No’._

_I’m sure you can figure it out which is which, with that big brain of yours. You’ll find them tucked away in the top right drawer of your desk._

_Sincerely, with a side of ‘what the hell was I thinking’,_

_The Now Itchy and Equally Cranky Firebender_

_P.S.: You owe me._

_P.P.S.: I seriously don’t know how you do it; my hand cramped half way through. I think I need a healer._

Uncertain of what I just read, it took me a few read throughs to grasp the contents of the letter, and plop down in my chair, shocked. _She did all my paperwork? After I yelled at her for no reason?_ Rereading it again, I let a smile break through; even her goofiness seeped into her written words, and floats off the page.

Opening the right drawer of my desk, I see her organized stacks, and chuckle to myself at the second note on top.

_P.P.P.S. I thought Saikhan was dense; half these guys wouldn’t know a rock if it hit them in the face. So, I’d go with my bonus stack, labeled ‘Promising.’ Just my opinion. Enjoy._

Pulling out the four stacks of applications, I see the detective was spot on, and I’m amused by the little notes she wrote throughout. Leaning back in my chair, crossing my leg over the other, I flip through the files for her small notes, and chuckle to myself.

In the stack labeled ‘Hell No,’ one reads, “seriously, how is cooking relatable experience? Shall I offer the Triads steamed buns, as terms of their surrender? Unless…we dosed them with a sleeping agent. I do have a contact with access to Shirshu venom. They may be onto something here.”

Apparently, one of the applicant’s written test sent the firebender into a tizzy, because her note screamed confusion, “I…I don’t even know what to say. They spelled ‘officer’ wrong…multiple times.” Another’s exceedingly low-test scores, caused the young detective to spit out, “if you’re brain was blasting jelly, there wouldn’t be enough to blow your head off.” _How the hell does she come up with this shit?_

In another application, under their medical history, in the required physical examination section, she wrote, “20/200 vision? What happens if you lose your glasses? Toph Beifong has better eyesight than that, and the woman sees with her feet!” and couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that one. _She’s not wrong._

Pulling out her ‘bonus stack’, it’s a mixture of benders of all types, and some non-benders. Each one has related experience, glowing letters of recommendation, are in peak physical condition, and have above average test scores. They’re actually the people I would’ve chosen, and feel a small weight lift from my shoulders. _One less thing I have to do._

Trusting her judgement, I place the pile of applications back into my desk, and walk over to my filing cabinets. Opening the one with my officer’s reports, I grab a stack, and look over her work. There isn’t a single mistake, not one. She even made adjustments to the ones that needed improvement, rather then leave it for me to fix.

_I don’t understand why she did all this? I thought she was upset with me. You wouldn’t catch me doing someone else’s job after they bit my head off._

Looking over at the clock, it’s nearing eight o’clock, and the helpful firebender should be coming in at any minute. She’s never late, but I wouldn’t blame her if she was today. I left the precinct close to one in the morning, and it must’ve taken hours to finish all that work.

_Where the hell was she all that time, and when did she leave?_

Eight o’clock, on the dot, the firebender rolls into the office, and sits at her desk. Physically, she doesn’t look like she probably only got a few hours of sleep. Since no one else is in the office yet, I decide to talk to her.

Stepping out of my office, her head perks up, and she’s smiling, like nothing is amiss. Standing from her desk, she salutes, grinning softly, “morning, Chief.” It’s like the previous day, but less tense, and I mutter back kindly, “morning, Detective.”

Relaxing her stance, I look over her appearance, and there isn’t any evidence of her rushing to make it to work. Her suit is as impeccable as ever. A moment of silence passes over us, before I break it, crossing my arms, performing a mock interrogation, “it seems someone decided to break into my office last night, and do paperwork of all things. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

I can see the corner of her mouth twitch, trying not to smile, and feigns ignorance, “really? Huh, that’s strange. Sorry, Chief. I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Feeling my own lips attempting to break into a smile, I manage to restrain it, and keep a straight face, continuing our banter, “that particular criminal decided to leave an interesting message, stating they were a firebender. It wouldn’t happened to have been you who broke into my office late last night, would it?”

Still playing dumb, she recoils back, hands in the air, “and have the Chief of Police arrest me for invading her personal space, not a chance. Haven’t you heard? I’m severely allergic to paperwork.” _Why does she have to be so charming?_

Letting a grin poke though lightly, I try to keep my voice level, “I see, it must be a coincidence then. The note also stated they were allergic to paperwork too.”

Shrugging her shoulders, the young detective looks down at her desk, and fiddles with the pen lying on it, “interesting, must be a firebender thing.” Looking back up, I see the humor in her gold eyes, and can’t contain my smile anymore.

Attempting to adopt her own playfulness, I uncross my arms, and give her a taste of her own medicine, “I guess, I’ll never know. Too bad, I was considering giving them something in return for their altruism.” The firebender perks up at my teasing, and grins excitedly, “were you? Care to share?”

Knowing I captured her interest, and enjoying watching her become intrigued by my vague response, I answer smoothly, “no, I don’t think I will.” Deciding to play with her some more, I turn to walk back to my office, but hear her whisper from her desk, “tease.”

_Not so fun while on the receiving end, is it?_

* * *

_You’re on, Beifong. Don’t start what you can’t finish._

I’m about to follow her into her office, but then hear her desk phone go off, and remain at my own. Staring at Lin from down the office, I see her face morph into fury, and feel her heartbeat increase drastically. _What’s going on? Did something happen?_

I make to stand, to check on her, but as I do, she hangs up the phone with a hard smack, and looks ready to kill. _What the hell happened?_ Concerned, I walk towards her office, and she looks like she’s getting ready to leave.

Entering her space, Lin’s locking all the important documents in her office with a sweep of her hand, and ask worryingly, “Chief, what’s wrong?” My voice seems to bring her back to the present, but once she lays eyes on me, her furious scowl reappears on her face, and now I’m also confused.

Rounding her desk, the Chief approaches me, but sidesteps, seemingly attempting to exit out the door. Feeling like I just got whiplash, I reach out for her metal arm, and she stops momentarily, with my voice filled with concern, “Lin, what is it?” Her heart is beating furiously, and looks at me with determination, “there’s something I have to do.” _Okay?_

Still confused at the earthbender’s sudden angry shift, I nod, and offer, borderline demanding, “okay, then I’ll go with you.” She shakes her head, leaving no room for discussion, “no, it’s personal. Do not attempt to follow me. That’s an order.” Shocked at her ordering me around so forcefully, I release her arm, and the soldier in me agrees hesitantly, “yes, Chief.”

_Personal? What could she possibly have to deal with that’s personal; the Chief doesn’t do personal._

Watching Lin leave, I’m overcome with worry, and tempted to follow her, against her orders, but decide to abide by her wishes. The next four hours seem like a lifetime.

Talking to Song at the front desk, I’m giving the officer directions on where to dispatch my Fire Nation relief soldiers, when the Chief comes storming in. With her, is a bloody and broken man, but it’s hard to tell who he is from his swollen and scarred face. Both eyes are nearly shut, has a fat lip, split in more places than one, missing teeth, and coughing up blood, wheezing. He has to have busted rib, maybe multiple.

Song and I eye each other from the corner of our vision, slightly terrified, and watch the Chief drag the nearly unconscious man towards Booking. Her armor is splattered with blood, and knuckles are caked in the same dried red liquid. _What the hell did she do to him? Who is that guy? An ex, secretly turned master criminal?_

Abandoning my place at the front desk, I follow the pissed off Chief, and bloodied man. She’s literally dragging him down the hallway, his scuffed shoes are gliding against the metal floor, and drops of blood leave a trail in their wake.

Lin rounds the corner, entering Booking, and I slide through the door before it shuts, hearing the Chief’s voice laced with revulsion, “take this piece of shit, and book him for terrorism, kidnapping, assault, torture, aiding and abetting, evading the police, and whatever other list of offenses I can come up with for this fucking sorry excuse for a man.” _Holy shit._

The terrified officer at the desk, nods his head, nearly snapping it off, and takes the weak man from her possession. Eyes glued on the Chief, unblinking, he drags the man away, shaking.

_I think this officer has just pissed himself. I think I pissed myself. I’ve never seen Lin so enraged, she’s livid._

Once the man disappears behind the door, with the petrified Booking officer, Lin turns around, and sees me, shocked and her eyes soften somewhat, confusing me even further. _Am I fucking dreaming? What the hell is going on? Terrorism? Wait…the burn mark on his face…torture._

Eyes going wide, I attempt to pick my jaw up off the floor, stepping towards her. My normally confident voice falters, pointing towards the door, “is that…was that… _Huan Feng_?” His name sends another flash of rage across her face, and my suspicions are confirmed. _She was looking for him?_

Teeth gritting, jaw clenched, and knuckles popping, the Chief barely manages a growling, “yes.” Somehow, that doesn’t clear up much of my confusion, and ask gently, “what did you do to him, Lin? Not that he doesn’t deserve it, but…this isn’t like you.”

The earthbender relaxes slightly, at the sound of my soft voice, but replies as Chief Beifong, coldly, “he attempted to resist arrest, and is a wanted fugitive. I took necessary steps to apprehend him.” 

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I phrase my response in the form of a question, “you beat the shit out of him?” I see the Chief’s fists flex somewhat, before crossing her arms over her chest, tightly, and unexpectedly confesses, “yes.”

Struck back into shock, my eyes widen at her honesty, and ask tenderly, “why, Lin? You could’ve taken him down easy.” _He’s a non-bender and she’s a Beifong._ Feeling her heart rate increase, she stares me down, face going softer than mere seconds before, and speaks quietly, “he tortured, and nearly killed my friend.”

Stunned at her calling me her friend, I’m at a loss of words, and find myself gravitating towards her. The metalbender tenses slightly at my increased proximity, and tries to step back, but I stop her, gripping her armored forearms.

Staring down at her stained uniform, she doesn’t attempt to pull away, and I finally find my words, “thank you, Lin. He hurt my friend too.” I can physically see her gulp, and cheeks go red.

Intuitively, I wrap my arms around her armored body, forgetting the blood, and hug her for the first time. Gripping her tightly, I feel her freeze in my embrace, but deepen it, placing my hand on the back of her hair, whispering into her ear, “looks like she got to him first.”

She doesn’t return my hug, still stupefied at my sudden affection, and I pull back, hands grasping her shoulders, “as a thank you, let me take you to dinner tonight.” She still staring at me, shellshocked, and frozen. _I think I broke the Chief._

Stepping back, her reaction is near comical, and I let a chuckle escape. That seems to snap her out of her frozen state, and her scarlet blush returns, voice barely above a whisper, “like…a date?” Grinning at her, she manages to go redder, and wave my hand playfully, “a date, a night out the town, an overdue tour of the city; take your pick, Chief.”

As coiled as the cables on her back, she hesitates, and seems to come to a conflicting decision, “no, I can’t. There’s still work to be done.”

Rolling my eyes playfully, I scoff lightly, smiling at her, “Lin, there will always be work to be done. The City is nearly back to its previous state, your officers have regained their bending abilities, thanks to Korra, and we have all available healers tending to hurt civilians in all the boroughs.” _All we need is to get the rest of the power grid back up._

She’s still unsure, but I can feel her resolve bending, pushing a little harder, “come on, Lin. We’ve been working nonstop since getting back from the South Pole, and 18 hour shifts no less. We deserve a night of peace. What do you say? Take me out on the town? Who knows better spots, than the esteemed Chief of Police?” _She probably knows all the best food joints._

Her blush returns, and I continue to make my case, “we haven’t even taken the time to celebrate stopping Amon, and getting your bending back. It’s important to celebrate victories, big and small. It gives life something to look forward to, and boosts morale.”

I see her resolve break, causing her to sigh shakily, and waves her hand in the air, “okay, fine.” Giving a small victory pump, I joke lightly, in a hushed shout, and adjust the phrase I used when she agreed to spar with me, “yes! Personal tour of the city by a Beifong!”

The earthbender chuckles, letting a small smile escape, and I can’t help but match her grin.

Crossing my arms, smirking at her, voice portraying relief, “good thing I’ve already ordered half my Fire Nation soldiers to oversee the remaining Search and Rescue operations, and have my best engineers, and lightning benders working on the city’s power grid with Asami.”

Looking down at my tie, I tap my Fire Nation pin, turning away from her, shrugging playfully, “must be my lucky pin.” As I turn around completely, I see the Chief shaking her head, smiling fully, and take a quick mental snapshot.

_I warned you Chief, don’t start what you can’t finish._

* * *

_I shouldn’t have agreed to dinner._

Looking in my closet, I have absolutely nothing to wear, aside from old RCPD t-shirts, and training pants. Walking out, beyond frustrated, I see my armor on the floor, and suddenly regret deciding I didn’t need other clothes. I wear my armor everywhere, and never go out. The only thing I _have_ is my uniform, and it’s currently stained with that piece of shit’s bodily fluids.

_Better start polishing._

* * *

Opening my closet, I pull out my best casual suit. Unlike my usual crimson red suit, this one is entirely jet-black, aside from the tips of my lapels, encrusted and outlined with gold metal, imitating inverted small flames, and tailored to fit tighter than my work suit, accentuating my tone figure.

Forgoing my usual black undershirt, I slip on my crisp pure white dress shirt, and leave the top few buttons undone, just above my black bindings. Tucking it into my black pants, I buckle my matching dark belt, securing it tightly, and grab my blazer.

Slipping on my thin jacket, I pick up my gold Fire Nation insignia cuff links, clipping them on my cuffs, flame up, and my pure white dress shirt peeks from the ends of my sleeves. I attach my signature Fire Nation pin in the breast pocket of my jacket. _Can’t go without my lucky charm._

I don’t normally wear jewelry, because of my firebending everything gets charred, but I decide to slip on my thin gold watch, and fasten my one-of-a-kind necklace around my neck. Izumi had it custom made, and gifted it to me when she promoted me to Captain of the Guard.

It’s an ultrafine pure gold chain, with a geometrically designed gold Phoenix, that rests just below my collarbones. Its wings are outstretched, with the tips connecting to the chain, and gives the bird it’s appearance during flight, observed from the ground. _I sure know how to accessorize._

The contrast of my black suit, along with the gold jewelry compliments, and brightens my naturally golden eyes. Not too flashy, but enough to make a statement. _Thanks, Mom._

Slipping on my black leather dress boots, I fasten them tightly, and go to check myself in the mirror. Looking at my reflection, everything’s come together nicely, and smile happily. Checking I have everything, especially my wallet, I head out, and make my way to the docks.

Walking through the courtyard, from the dormitories, Korra is sitting on the temple steps, petting Naga, and sees me.

Her oceanic eyes nearly pop from their eye sockets, questioning confused, “Captain?” Chuckling at her bewildered reaction to my causal appearance, I smile at her, still walking towards my destination, “hey, kid.”

Still stunned by my new wardrobe, she continues to stare at me, but then runs over, stuttering, “you look...uh...wow. You clean up nice.” Laughing out at her flustering, I wrap my arm around her shoulders, speaking softly, “thanks Avatar. It feels good to wear something other than my uniform.”

Smirking at me, she wiggles her eyebrows at me, back to her normal self, “where are you off to all snazzy? Hot date?” Pinching her arm lightly, she hisses, and I reply coolly, “I’ve been working my ass off. I’m going to into the city, and enjoy myself.” _With, my hot date._

Perking up to the idea of a night out in the city, the waterbender offers excitedly, “oh! Need a guide?” Stepping away, matching her grin, I continue my way over to the dock, and she follows alongside me. Smiling, knowing I have a guide, I wink teasingly, “perhaps, I already have one to take me on a tour.”

Giggling lightly, the Avatar grins knowingly, “ahhh, gotcha. Well, go get ‘em Captain. They won’t be able to resist you in that get up.” Laughing internally, I could only image Korra’s face if she realized she basically just approved, and encouraged me to sleep with the Chief.

Reaching the top of the long steps, I start my descent, and hear the waterbender shouting from atop, “I won’t expect you at breakfast!” Shaking my head, I chuckle, waving back as I walk away, and make my way down to the docks.

_That’s not my intention kid, but you’re funny._

* * *

Earlier in the day, we agreed to meet at Kwong’s, since it’s halfway from the both of us, and I’m currently outside, in my signature armor, waiting for the firebender to arrive. I’m early, as always, and still have a few minutes before she gets here, nervous about seeing the alluring Captain outside of work…alone.

Trying to calm my racing heart, I hear the roar of the familiar engine, and see the firebender’s cycle roll up in front of the restaurant, but don’t see the crimson suit. Tilting my head, the black suited figure slides their leg over the back of the bike, and goes to remove their matching helmet.

A moment later, I see those familiar gold eyes, and it finally clicks that it’s (Y/N). Placing her helmet on the edge of the cycle, she puts her keys inside her pocket, and pulls out a badge I didn’t even know she had, at the barely legal valet, ordering quickly, “police business.” 

Placing her badge back in her pocket, the closer she gets, the more I feel my heart echoing underneath my armor, and my mouth runs dry. _She…she looks incredible. Beyond, incredible…indescribable._

The overly attractive firebender reaches me, near the entrance, and chuckles softly, “sorry, I hardly ever flash my badge, but I was not letting that teenager anywhere near my baby.” Her appearance has rendered me speechless, feeling my body heat up, and I’m suddenly self-conscious. _She dressed up, looks amazing, and I’m wearing my same old armor._

Without missing a beat, the Captain looks over my typical appearance, and as usual, catches me off guard, “looking good, Chief. Our night out on the town prompted a fresh polish? I’m flattered.” _This woman is_ _a_ _riddle, wrapped up in an enigma. She expected me to wear my armor?_

Finally taking in her casual appearance up close, my eyes land on the handcrafted Phoenix necklace, adorned around her neck, and admire the piece. Unconsciously, my eyes drift towards her chest, seeing her deep scar peeking out from above the white button up, and feel my blush increase.

Realizing I’m staring, my eyes shoot up to he firebender’s abnormally bright gold eyes, and my stomach twinges. _I just checked her out like a hormonal teenager. Smooth, Beifong._ Choosing not the address my open ogling of her, she grabs the front door, opening it wide, and blows lowly, voice laced with sarcasm, “for you, m’lady.” _Such a dork._

Grinning, I recall the night I took her home, and walk through the door, but not before I smack the back of her head, like last time. As I clear the door, I hear her laughing, and follow, with the click of the door.

_Tonight, might not be so bad._


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'll be going on a mini-vacation this weekend, I decided to leave all you wonderful people a chapter that's twice as long as my usual ones. As always, I love and appreciate all of your wonderful, heartfelt comments, and literally am overjoyed at how much everyone is enjoying my little story.
> 
> Pace yourselves, my turtleducklings!!

_ Previously: _

_…Grinning, I recall the night I took her home, and walk through the door, but not before I smack the back of her head, like last time. As I clear the door, I hear her laughing, and follow, with the click of the door. Tonight, might not be so bad._

* * *

Walking up to the hostess stand, there’s a young woman manning the podium today, and greets us warmly, seeming to recognize the firebender, “good evening, Captain. It’s a pleasure to see you, as always. Love the suit. Really brings out those gorgeous gold eyes of yours.” _Gorgeous? Does she come here often?_

Uncomfortable, with the way the young woman is staring at the equally young detective, I interrupt her attempt at flirting, sternly, “Beifong. For two.” My tone seems to bring the hostess back to her current job, and she looks over the seating chart quickly, “yes, Chief Beifong. Right this way.”

As the hostess guides us to our table, the detective meets her stride, smiling as she speaks, “hey, Yuri, is the boss in?” The woman replies back, smirking over her shoulder, “always. I’ll tell him you’ve arrived, after I seat you.” _She knows the owner?_

Nodding her head, we make it to our table, and sit across from the firebender. Taking our seats, the young woman falls back into her hostess role, “our waitstaff will be right with you,” but turns to the firebender, grinning, “I’ll have Jake prepare your usual.” _So, she does come here often._

The Captain looks up, returning her warm smile, bowing her head slightly, “thanks, Yuri.” Looking over the expensive menu, I try to reel in my jealousy, but fail, blurting out a firm, “you two seem friendly.” _Too friendly._

Taken off guard by my tone, she tilts her head to the side, “what? Yuri? Oh, no. I mean…she normally works the nightshift, and that’s usually when I’m here, but I wouldn’t say we’re friendly. More like…acquaintances.” Still looking over the menu, but not retaining any of the words, I respond in the same firm tone, “acquaintances don’t normally call the other gorgeous.”

I can feel her signature smirk from across the table, but refuse to meet her eyes, and hear her teasing voice, feigning mock offense, “I’m not gorgeous?” Rolling my eyes, I finally meet hers, and grunt out annoyingly, “now, you just sound conceded.”

She laughs, leaning against the table, with her head in her hand, and whispers, “interesting, from your racing heart, and your apparent gawking outside, I’d say Yuri isn’t too far off.” _I knew my reaction outside wouldn’t stay quiet for long._

Feeling my cheeks run red, I hiss back, just as low as her voice, “I don’t gawk.” Chuckling at my quick defense, the bartender suddenly appears, and sets a glass in front of the firebender, greeting happily, “evening, Captain. Your usual. On the house.” _Does everyone like her?_

Taking the short glass in her hand, she smiles kindly, “thanks, Jake.” The detective turns to me, asking curiously, “want anything, Lin?” Knowing I’m most likely going to need at least a few drinks to get through the night in one piece, I order an Old Fashioned, and the bartender walks away.

Watching the firebender taking a sip of her amber drink, she hums slightly, and smiles quickly, offering me a drink, “care for a taste?” _Yes, but not of the drink._ Trying to reel in my inappropriate thoughts, I reach out, and take the glass, raising it to my lips. _Alcohol is alcohol._

I instantly regret it, as the amber liquid nearly corrodes a hole in my throat, causing me to choke, and recoil from the burn, “spirits, what the hell is that stuff!?” The laughing Captain takes her glass back, as I attempt to quell my coughing fit, and replies apologetically, “sorry, I should’ve warned you. It’s Fire Whiskey.” _It’s like drinking molten lava!_

Still feeling the sting in my throat, I attempt to clear it, and glare at her, still coughing, “you think.” The new painful memory makes me shiver slightly, and question irritably, “how the hell do you drink that shit? I’m pretty sure there’s a hole in my esophagus now.” She merely laughs, taking another swig of her awful drink, and shrugs playfully, “the same way I take nearly boiling showers, with pleasure.”

_Really? You’re tempting enough dressing like that, and now you go and talk like…like…and now I’m undressing her with my eyes. Spirits, where the hell is my drink?_

* * *

_I really should have warned her. I forget people aren’t as accustomed to heat or spices like I am, but it was pretty funny. I’ve never seen her struggle to regain her composure like that before; it’s almost as hilarious as when I ordered her starved ass to sit down and eat._

Jake returns with the earthbender’s own drink, setting it down in front of her, and she quickly knocks back half of it, making my eyes widen slightly, “woe, you alright there, Chief? We still have dinner to get through you know?” _That was definitely hot though._

Lin’s rolls her emerald green eyes, taking a smaller sip of her half empty drink, and smirks, “relax, Beifongs have iron stomachs.” Matching her grin, I hold my glass up to hers, and clink the rim, “as does this firebender, cheers.” I knock back the large remainder of my drink, without flinching.

A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips, as she raises her glass slightly, and polishes off her own, ordering another. _I’m actually surprised she’s drinking, being in her armor and all._

Halfway through dinner, the owner approaches our table, “Captain (L/N), it’s wonderful to see you again. Enjoying your meal, I hope?” Standing from my cushioned chair, I shake his hand, smiling, “as always, Mr. Kwong. The service, and food, is as impeccable as ever.”

The older gentleman nods his head slightly, turning to the metalbender, with an air of respect, “Chief Beifong,” and bows lowly, “Kwong’s is proud to serve such a revered, and respected member of Republic City. Thank you, for your service.” _Finally, someone shows some gratitude._

The Chief bows her head a tad, in appreciation, and the high-end restaurant owner takes his leave, with an air of professionalism, “enjoy the rest of your meal, ladies.” Sitting back in my seat, Lin looks over at me curiously, but doesn’t speak.

Taking a bite of my food, I keep her gaze, and swallow before asking, “something on your mind, Chief?” It looks like she has a question, but is hesitant to ask, and I decide to wait, continuing to pick at my delicious food. After a moment, the earthbender finally speaks, “can you sense people’s heartbeats constantly?”

_That’s not the question I was expecting. Actually, I’m not sure what I was expecting._

Somewhat confused by her sudden line of questioning, I ponder the answer momentarily, “yeah, I guess so. I’ve never really thought about it before, but in order to use it effectively, I need to concentrate.” My answer seems to pique her interest, and she enquires further, “how many people are in the room right now, aside from us.”

_Where’s this coming from? Why’s she so interested? Oh…it’s probably because I called her out on her heart rate earlier, when I was teasing her. She’s trying to figure out my secrets._

Amused at her inquiry, I smirk over my third glass of Fire Whiskey, “trying to test my abilities, Beifong?” The alcohol has loosened her up some, but she’s still tense, and waves her hand, seeming to go back to her own plate, “never mind, forget it.”

Chuckling, I smile warmly at her, “relax, Lin. I’m joking.” Setting my cutlery down, placing my elbows on the table, folding my hands, I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. Cocking my head to the side slightly, trying to focus on the raw energy surrounding me, I can feel her staring at me, but ignore her pull. _Done._

Reopening my eyes, hers are focused on me, and I begin to speak, “I count…” but stop, and decide to make things a little more interesting. Grinning over at her, I fold my arms on the table, and lean in, “actually, how about a small wager?”

She narrows her suspicious gaze at me, voice laced with apprehension, “what kind of wager?” Knowing how competitive Suyin is, I imagine so is Lin, but more, and lay out my terms, “your seismic sense, against my energy bending. If you guess the number of people in the building correctly, then I’ll do your paperwork for a week. _But_ , if I win, then you have to accompany me to a place of my choosing, no questions asked.”

I see the cogs of the metalbender’s brain turning, contemplating my terms, when I see a small lightbulb go off behind her eyes, and know what she’s thinking, so I clarify my conditions, “and, you can’t try to badgermole your way out of it with lame excuses.” _Lightbulb, smashed._

The Chief’s glare returns, at the mention of badgermole, but she doesn’t fling me across the room this time, and I’m grateful. Still waiting for her to accept my challenge, I take another drink of my Fire Whiskey, and she retorts with her own condition, “only if the place in question is within Republic City limits.” _Of course._

Smiling mischievously, I produce my hand for her to shake, and utter confidently, “deal.” She takes my hand, gives it a firm shake, before she closes her eyes, and I hear her metal boots retract. Leaning back in my chair, I observe her focusing on the vibration around us, and can’t help but smile at how her brows furrow in concentration.

_She makes it really hard for me to stop myself from kissing her._

Hearing her metal boots slide back into place, I know she’s done, and wait for those brilliant green eyes to lock onto mine. Crossing her arms, she smirks, and reveals her answer confidently, “there are twenty-five people in the building.” _Oh, so close Chief._

Matching her cocky grin, I tsk playfully, and shake my head in mock sympathy, “sorry to burst your bubble Beifong, but that is incorrect.” Choosing not to believe me, she leans on the table, voice laced with distrust, and defends her answer, “yes, there is. Twelve in the dining room, not including us, the hostess, Mr. Kwong, the bartender, and ten in the kitchen.”

Chuckling at her irritation, finishing off the rest of my drink, and smile wildly, teasing her, “you better get your feet checked Chief, there are in fact twenty-seven people in the building. Someone just entered through the back, assuming it’s the delivery boy,” checking my watch, “forty-five seconds ago, and two are getting it on in the hall closet, past the kitchen.”

_I was hoping she’d be wrong, just to see the look on her face now._

Lin’s eyes shoot wide, then narrow questionably, still not believing me, and whispers over the table, “no, there’s not.” Laughing at her disbelief, I wave over to towards the kitchen, and challenge her again, “no? Then go check for yourself Beifong. Isn’t it a crime to have sex in public?”

She’s staring toward the direction I motioned to, and is seriously contemplating going to check the hall closet, before she turns back to me, with her own form of teasing, “I thought you didn’t want to work tonight.” _Touché, Chief._

Like clockwork, Jake comes to hand me another Fire Whiskey, and I’m not even buzzed. Lifting my new glass, I raise it towards the earthbender slightly, and smile, enjoying our banter, “I’ll make an exception at the moment, to prove I’m right. Go on Chief, enforce the law.”

I can see the struggle inside her, from wanting to stay at the table, to checking to see if I’m right, and it’s the most entertainment there’s been all night. Losing to the police officer inside her, she stands from the table, and makes her way over to the hallway. _Oh, those poor horny souls._

Unable to help myself, I close my eyes again, and focus on the raw energy in the direction the Chief took, and can barely hold in my laughter. I can sense the two heartbeats in the closet go from excited to terrified, and sense the third heartbeat, of the one and only Lin Beifong, skip and race, most likely from having to deal with such an awkward situation.

_Hasn’t she learned by now that I’m almost honest to a fault?_

Reopening my eyes, I look over and see two young adults, a man and a woman, basically fly out of the restaurant, and let my laughter loose. The Chief is stomping back to our table, nearly pouting, and it’s the cutest thing. _She looks like Meelo when Pema tells him he can’t have dessert before dinner._

Plopping down in her seat across from me, she crosses her arms, jaw clenched, and basically snarls, from losing our wager, “I let them off with a warning…a very harsh warning.” Continuing to laugh at how much of a sore loser she is, I tease lightly, “a warning? Who are you, and what have you done with Chief Beifong? She must be dead, if you were able to pry that armor off of her without a scratch?”

The pouting Chief merely huffs, and chooses to glare at me, finishing her fourth Old Fashioned.

Leaning on the table, my signature smirk appears, and continue to mess with her, “if you had taken the time to check your surrounding when we first walked in Chief, instead of glaring daggers at the hostess, then you would have noticed the hallway floor is made entirely out of pure wood. Therefore, so is the closet it’s connected to. No. Earth.”

_I should feel a little bad for tricking her, but don’t, because of how cute she looks while pouting._

* * *

_She set me up._

I feel my body go hot, with having been duped by the cheeky firebender, and wish she was wearing her Fire Nation pin, so I can drive it into her chest. Noticing my annoyance, the detective leans back in her chair, enjoying the fact that she tricked me, and increases her teasing, “I’m honestly surprised you don’t arrest them for public indecency. I thought for sure we were going to take a trip down the station.”

_I didn’t want the night to end. It’s actually been…fun._

Rolling my eyes, I feel my body relax slightly at the thought of the night continuing further, and let a smile slip through, “you should have seen their faces when they saw my armor. I thought that man was going to wet himself.”

The sound of her laugh makes my stomach flip, increasing my small smile, as she tries to regain her composure, managing to find her words, “oh man, he was probably petrified. I mean, come on? It’s one thing to have sex in a public place, and another to do it in a high scale restaurant, frequently visited by Republic City’s VIP’s. That’s just stupid, and they deserved to get caught. Otherwise, it’s fun.”

_Wait, what? She’s had sex in public before? Great, she’s an exhibitionist, and now I feel like a prude._

Shocked at her revelation, I feel my cheeks flush, and ask curiously, “you’ve had sex in public?” Taking a sip of her Fire Whiskey, she speaks teasingly over the glass, “perhaps…once or twice,” and winks flirtatiously, “why? You interested, Beifong?” I can feel my face heat up, knowing I’ve run scarlet, and hear her chuckle at my embarrassment, but not condescendingly.

Before she can tease me more, a pair of people walk up to our table, and I’m relieved at the interruption. I see the firebender look over, and there are two giddy looking, well-dressed teenagers vibrating in their shoes, staring at the detective.

They’re holding something in their hands, but I can’t make it out, before the taller one speaks nervously, “you’re The Phoenix, right?” _Of course, fans._ The firebender smiles warmly at the pair, nodding, “I am.” The shorter one seems to be hyperventilating, and the taller one’s hands shoot out like lightning, eyes unblinking, nearly shouting, “can we have your autograph!?”

Looking over at the smiling Captain, she reaches out for the paper, unfolding it, and I realize it’s a poster. Trying to see the contents of it, the detective…no The Phoenix, asks kindly, “and who should I make it out to?” The shaking teenagers giggle excitedly, with the tall one continuing to speak, “Mariko and Amara. I’m Amara.”

As she finishes signing the hard to see poster, she suddenly stops the waiter, “this is an odd request, but would you mind bringing me a cup of sand from the display there?” pointing at the Zen garden at the center of the room.

Without hesitation, he brings over a glass, and the detective thanks him, before pouring some sand into the palm of her hand. Peering over, I see she outlined the Fire Nation insignia with the end of her chopstick. _What the hell is she doing?_

Looking back up at the equally confused pair of fans, she grins, muttering excitedly, “check this out.” Covering the sand in her hand with the other, a bright blue light glows between her hands, and the girls gasp, leaning in curiously.

You can see the small waves of heat emitting from her hands, and feel the scorching temperature radiating off of them. After a moment, she extinguishes her hands, and uncovers a clear Fire Nation insignia.

_The heat from her firebending turned it into glass. Seriously, how in the hell is she so powerful?_

Producing her new creation to the girls, they nearly topple over each other to get a closer look, murmuring in childlike wonder, “woooooe.” The shorter one finally speaks timidly, “that’s incredible!” _She is._

(Y/N) hands the piece of glass to the shorter girl, and pours another handful of sand into her palm, creating another identical Fire Nation insignia for the other. _She’s so…thoughtful; not wanting the young girl to feel left out._

The two fans clutch their new worship worthy possessions, and bow lowly to the firebender, talking simultaneously, “thank you!” As the girls walk away, they’re fawning over their new firebent glass, and the detective looks back at me, face overcome with softness. Unexpectedly, she pours more sand into her hand, but hides her new design from me, and I wonder what she’s drawing.

Hands clasped together, she reignites her palms, and I feel the heat from across the table. As she cools down the newly formed glass, she takes a peek, seeming satisfied with her work, and smiles at me, “hold out your hand.”

Unsure, I hesitantly produce my palm, face up, and she places the warm glass in my hand. Looking it over, I’m rendered speechless; it’s in the shape of my badge. _She never makes anyone feel left out…especially me._

Taking my glass badge back, she slips it into her breast pocket, and winks, “it’ll keep it safe for you, Chief.” Before I can speak, the bartender, Jake, comes rushing over, “(Y/N), I think you should skedaddle.” Confused at his sudden comment, the firebender tilts her head, asking puzzled, “why?” _Did she do something wrong? It’s just sand._

As the young man begins to speak, Mr. Kwong approaches, looking irate, and bows apologetically, “forgive me, Captain, but it seems your presence has been made aware, and your enthusiastic fans are attempting to swarm the building.”

_That explains the two young girls. Spirits, it’s like the precinct lobby all over again. So much for a peaceful night._

Seemingly unaffected, the firebender stands, and hands her keys over to the frustrated owner, “no need for apologies, it’s me who should apologize for causing you trouble. However, I would like to ask a favor, my friend. Would you mind calling police headquarters, and ask for Officer Song to come by and pick up my bike?” Without hesitation, he agrees adamantly “certainly,” then she motions to me, “and have the valet pull Chief Beifong’s car around back.”

The other patrons of the restaurant can hear the rowdy crowd outside, looking around curiously, and that’s our cue to leave. The hostess pops her head into the dining area, in a stage whisper, “Jake! Come help me!” _Definitely time to go._

Pulling out her wallet, she puts a stack of bills on the table, more than double of what the meal was worth, and cocks her head towards the back, “sorry, Chief. We better make a break for it, while we still can.” _Don’t have to tell me twice._

Just as we reach the backdoor, the young valet driver pulls up in my satomobile, and hop into the car, avoiding the large crowd at the entrance. Passing by, we see the sizable group attempting to look into the restaurant, and I hear the firebender from the passenger seat, sounding remorseful, “I’m sorry for ruining dinner, Lin.”

Driving down the street, I look over, and smile softly, “you didn’t ruin dinner,” and smirk over at her, “in the end, I got a free meal.” My minor joke makes her laugh, and nod her head, seeming to relax, “like I would let you pay for dinner.”

_She planned on paying? This really is starting to turn out to be a date._

* * *

We drive for about fifteen minutes, before pulling up to what looks to be a distillery, and I cock my head to the side, grinning, “are you trying to get me drunk?” Parking the car, she lets another small smile escape, “no, but I figured you’d appreciate the best collection of liquor this side of the hemisphere. Since you decide to drink battery acid.” _Rude._

Chuckling at her playfulness, I step out onto the sidewalk, and we head into the large building. Walking in, the entire storefront is lined from top to bottom with alcohols from all around the world. Taking in all the new types of liquor, I whisper to myself, “this place is fucking awesome.” Overhearing my comment, I hear Lin’s light chuckle, and blush slightly.

Walking over to the glass case by the register, I nearly shout, “no fucking way!” Suddenly, a man jumps from behind the counter, startled by my excited expression, “oh! You scared me. How may I help you?”

I feel Lin approach me from behind, confused at my sudden outburst, and my face is nearly touching the glass, asking in awe, “you guys have Fire Wine? Authentic?” The middle-aged man laughs at my childlike reaction, causing me to look up at him, and he speaks softly, “yes, ma’am. Imported from the Fire Nation itself. We managed to get our hands on a case about a month ago.” _I’m in heaven._

Jumping up from my kneeling position on the floor, I whip my head over towards the Chief, and grip her steel-clad arms, “Lin. They. Have. Fire. Wine.” The metalbender looks at me perplexed, and shrugs nonchalantly, “and?” Recoiling back, as if struck, I nearly yell, “and!? And, it’s the best wine in the world!”

Turning back at the amused owner, my fingers spark with excitement, and nearly squeal, “two bottles, please!” The man’s jaw drops, clearly not expecting me to request two bottles, since they’re incredibly expensive, and attempts to clarify, “two?” _Hell yeah._

Overly excited at purchasing my favorite alcohol in the world, I nod fervently, “yes, my good man. Two.” Going into a state of shock, he simply nods his head, and grabs two bottles from the back, and places them in separate thin, satin lined cases. _I’m so excited to share this with Lin._

The owner rings me up at the register, and recites my total, “alrighty, two bottles of delicious Fire Wine. That’ll be 20,000 yuans.” I can physically feel the Chief tense beside me, heart racing, before shouting herself, in disbelief, “20,000 yuans!? You’re joking! You’re not seriously considering buying that!?” _Never doubt me Chief._

Narrowing my eyes at her, I cross my arms, and cock my hip, grinning wildly, “watch me.” The man is laughing behind the counter at our interaction, and I slam my wallet down on the counter, eyes never leaving those shocked green ones. _Fight me._

Needless to say, she couldn’t stop me, and I walk out with my newly purchased Fire Wine, giggling like an overzealous teenager managing to sneak into their parent’s liquor cabinet. Walking back to her car, we slide in, and she’s just shaking her head, “I can’t believe you spent that much money on wine.”

Hugging my new purchase, I glare over at her, and attempt to explain its rarity, “Lin, Fire Wine is literally the best wine in the world. They only sell a few barrels a year, because they age it in a volcano for 10 years. It’s so hard to get a hold of it, that even the _Palace_ has to order out two year in advance, for the next available batch. Stuff ain’t cheap but it’s so worth it. Hence, the two bottles.” _And one is for you._

Chuckling at my avid defense of my precious wine, she starts the car, and pulls away from the curb. Not wanting to wait to open my bottle, I suggest hopefully, “want to go back to your place? I seriously can’t wait for you to try this.”

Surprisingly, she doesn’t fight me on it, and decides to tease me, still smiling, “fine, consider this my thank you for doing my paperwork, and buying dinner.” Deadpanning, face as serious as my duty to protect the Fire Lord, “I’d do your paperwork for a year, for a bottle of this stuff.” Knowing how much I hate paperwork, Lin’s laughs out loud, and I relish in it’s sound.

Pulling up to her apartment building, I notice everything’s dark, and the Chief tenses slightly, “damn, I forgot my neighborhood is still without power.” Unaffected by the new information, I look over at her smiling, “I can drink in the dark.” _As long as I get to spend time with you._

Walking into Lin’s apartment building, the sudden realization comes barreling to the forefront of my mind, and grasp we have to take the stairs...all 20 floors. _Hell no. I’ll use my jet propulsion if I have to._

Walking over to the stairwell, I enter first, and groan out annoyingly at the number of steps, but before I can attempt to shoot up with my firebending, I feel Lin’s metal arm snake around my waist. _What is she doing?_

Suddenly, I hear the sound of her cable shoot towards the ceiling, and feel my feet lift off the ground. With one arm, I grip my expensive purchase to my chest, and wrap the other around her body, startled by our sudden ascension, “woe! hey, a little warning next time. I didn’t spend 20,000 yuans on Fire Nation wine to have to lick it off the ground.”

I feel her laugh as we near the top of building, and make it to her floor. Jumping from the railing, pumping with adrenaline, I shout excitedly, “wow! That was fun! I wish I was a metalbender.” She rolls her eyes, smiling at me, and crosses her arms, “no you don’t.”

Grinning, I admit, “no, I don’t, but I still wish I could manipulate metal to my advantage. All I can do is melt it. Do you know how easy it would’ve been to take out Akeno if I could? The man wouldn’t have stood a chance, and maybe he’d have my scar instead.”

Turning to walk towards her apartment, her hand wraps around my wrist, stopping me, and I look back, curiously. Her eyes are soft, and I feel her grip tighten, “if you were a metalbender, then you wouldn’t be you.” _I like soft Lin._

Walking into her pitch-black apartment, she grabs the gas fueled lantern on the small table near the door, turning it on. The room fills with a dim warm glow, and I can see candles placed all around the apartment.

Smirking, I step in front of her, bowing, “allow me, m’lady.” Focusing on the wide range of candles, taking a deep breath, I alight the singed wicks with a few flicks of my wrists. They spark a brilliant blue before cooling down, to a warm orange glow.

Placing my hands on my hips, I smile at my work, and feel Lin place her hand on my shoulder, “see, benefits of being a firebender. It would’ve taken me ten minutes to light all those candles.” Blushing at her compliment, I smack the center of her armor, with the back of my hand lightly, “flatterer. Now, go change. We have wine to drink.”

Shaking her head, the Chief walks over towards her bedroom, and I make my way over to the kitchen, popping open a bottle of Fire Wine. Pouring two glasses, I take a long-awaited sip of mine, and groan out sensually at the taste, “spirits, that’s good.”

I sense Lin enter the kitchen, and she’s out of her armor, with her white tank top, and black pants. Offering her the second glass, she takes it, and looks at it hesitantly, unsure. Chuckling, I eye her teasingly, “I promise this won’t scorch your throat this time.” _Smooth as silk, this one._

Glaring at me, remembering her coughing fit, she rebels at my comment by taking a drink, but her tough façade is broken by her shocked jade green eyes, causing me to laugh out loud. _Told ya._

Grabbing the neck of the bottle, she looks it over, and takes another long sip, muttering, “I see why you paid so much. I might consider getting a bottle myself.” Happy she likes it, I grab the second bottle, and gift it to her, as was my intention, “don’t bother, you can have this one.” She shakes her head, placing the open bottle back on the counter, “no way, you got that for yourself.” _That’s what you assume, Chief._

Smirking, I let her in on my true reason for buying the second, “I actually bought it for you. I had a feeling you’d like it.” Narrowing her eyes, she doesn’t believe me, and questions it, “you’re just saying that because I declined your first offer.” Taking the opened bottle, and my glass, I walk out into the living room, teasing over my shoulder, “whatever you say, Chief.”

Walking over to her balcony, I slide the glass doors open, and step out into the cool night, setting the bottle down on the small table outside. Overlooking the city, I admire the patches of flickering lights, but turn my gaze up to the sky. Due to the large power outage, you can see the night sky blanketed with bright stars.

Taking another drink, I feel Lin appear next to me, and express the beauty of the night with an awe filled sigh, “you have the best view from here.” Looking up at the speckled night sky, I can feel her heartbeat beat steadily, and speak softer than I’ve ever heard her, “I do.”

The way she says it, makes my head turn, and I see the desire in her eyes, causing my body to heat up. Having a momentary lapse in judgement, I step into her space, and kiss her softly.

To my surprise, she doesn’t pull back, but leans into it, and deepens our kiss. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pull her closer, and cup her jaw with my free hand. I can taste the Fire Wine on her lips, and slip my tongue in to meet hers. _Spirits, I want her._

Coming to my senses, realizing what I’m doing, I pull back suddenly, and feel myself fill with guilt. Stepping back, I rub the back of my neck, unable to meet her eyes, “sorry...I didn’t mean to overstep…I meant what I said in the South Pole…It wasn’t my intention to do that tonight.”

Still unable to meet her eyes, I turn back to the apartment, and motion to the inside, speaking nervously, “I’m sorry...I’ll go.” Walking into the apartment, I’m making my way to the door, when I feel a hand yank me back, and force me to turn around.

* * *

_Don’t let her walk away again, Lin._

_She’s respected your wishes since the South Pole, and hasn’t attempted anything remotely close to pushing your boundaries, even tonight. She invited you out to spend time with you, and nothing more. If she had, then she wouldn’t have stopped, and wouldn’t be walking away._

_She wouldn’t feel guilty._

Tired of having to contain my feelings for the firebender, I let my instincts override my mind, and follow the apologetic Captain inside. She barely makes it to the edge of my couch, before I grip her wrist tightly, and turn her back around.

Deciding to feel for once, I grip the front of her jacket, and kiss her like I’ve wanted to since she got off her bike, feeling her body heat react to my touch.

_Taking a chance never felt so right._

* * *

Suddenly, Lin’s hands are gripping the lapels of my blazer, pulling me forward, and connects our mouths forcefully. Shocked, it takes me a moment to respond, but when I do, I meet her tongue with mine again, and feel my body react, increasing the temperature of the room.

Flashing back to the South Pole, her lips are just as soft as before, and itch to feel her smooth skin. Running my warm hands up her sides, I make my way to her lower back, and slip my hands under her white tank top.

Pulling her closer, Lin’s hands slip under the top of my jacket, and attempt to slide it down my arms. Removing my hands from her back, she slides the rest of the black fabric down my body, and lets it fall to the floor.

Lost in the feeling of her hands running down my covered arms, I feel her tugging my white dress shirt from my suit pants, and pull me towards the couch, letting her. The unusually forward earthbender, pushes me back onto the couch, and straddles my lap, reaching for the top buttons of my shirt.

Sliding my hands up her strong thighs, I grip her waist, and revel in the feeling of her weight atop of me. Lin begins to unbutton my shirt quickly, still attached to my lips, exploring my mouth with her soft tongue, and I hum lightly at the sensation.

Finally reaching the last button, she slides her hands up my stomach, ghosting over my bindings, and grips the sides of my neck, with her hands, scooting closer to my body. Realizing where this is most likely headed, I reluctantly place my warm hands on her wrists, and pull back slightly, chests heaving. _I want this, but…she said she couldn’t._

Meeting her eyes, I place my hand on her scarred check, thumbing over its length, and Lin’s breath hitches slightly, leaning into my touch. Pulling her face closer, I whisper quietly against her soft lips, “are you sure?”

_I don’t want to force her into anything, and don’t want her to regret it...like last time._

Unable to find her words, she simply nods in confirmation, and recaptures my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hum in satisfaction, and swipe her bottom lip with my tongue pleading for entry. She parts her lips slightly, and I cup her scared cheek, pushing my tongue in to meet hers. She grips the front of my dress shirt, pulling me closer as she explores my mouth.

_She feels so good._

With our lips still connected, she leans over, pulling me down to the couch by the collar of my shirt, and I straddle her legs. The Chief tugs at the fabric covering my shoulders, trying to push it off, but I stop her hurried hands, and pull away from her, removing my white dress shirt, letting it fall to the ground.

I’m left in my matching bindings, and dress pants. Lin reaches out, and slides her strong hands down my newly exposed skin, along the trail of my prominent scar. Looking down at the breathless woman beneath me, her vibrant jade eyes roam over my body shamelessly, and her pupils are blown wide with arousal.

Reconnecting our mouths, I can still taste the Fire Wine on her tongue, and nip at her bottom lip lightly. I dip my head into the curve of her neck, and place soft kisses along her collarbone, tugging the strap of her signature white tank top aside. 

_Spirits, I want to rip it off._

Recapturing her eager lips, I feel her solid hands roaming around on my back, and she tugs on my black bindings roughly. Reaching back, I unhook the start of my secured bindings, and they begin to loosen. Unwrapping them enough, she pushes the fabric down around my waist, and gropes my free breasts, moaning into my mouth wantonly.

She sits up, taking me with her, and begins kissing down my scarred chest, to my full breasts. Lost in her arousal, she latches onto my sensitive nipple, and unconsciously roll my hips down into hers. With my fingers running through her hair, I can feel her tongue swirl around my sensitive nub, and hold her to my chest. _Fuck._

Grabbing a handful of her hair, I tug her head back, and she hisses lightly at the sudden sting. Craning her head back slightly, I kiss her roughly, and explore her mouth thoroughly, until we have to separate for air.

Breathing heavily, I lean my forehead against hers, and ask through my labored breath, “do you trust me?” I feel her nod her head yes, trying to calm her racing heart.

Leaning back slightly, I remove my watch from my wrists, tossing it onto the pile of discarded clothes, and she watches my every move. Gripping the front of her tank top, I set my hands alight lightly, and hear her gasp in shock.

Sliding my hot hands gently down her torso, careful not to touch her fair skin, I pull the fabric apart, and see her exposed chest for the first time. The front of her shirt falls open, revealing her dark green bindings, with my blue fire singeing the edges of her white tank top down the center. _Her body is amazing._

Reaching the end, I extinguish my flames, and look up at the shellshocked Chief. Her face is amusing, but her emerald green irises are nearly eclipsed by her midnight black pupils, and I grin at the sight. Still situated in her lap, I place my warm hands on her neck, and kiss her softly, sliding the ruined fabric off her body. _I could kiss her forever._

Discarding it with the other clothes on the floor, I put my hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down onto the couch, and settle between her legs. Griping her thighs, I roll my hips into hers, and she responds with a soft moan of approval, clutching my waist at the sudden friction.

I lean back down trailing open mouth kisses down her neck to the top of her bindings, feeling her tangle her fingers in my hair, while sliding my warm hands over her toned stomach. She arches into my heated touch, and the grip in my hair tightens.

Groaning approvingly, I kiss back up Lin’s body, and bite lightly at the base of her neck, smoothing it over with my tongue slowly. I hear her whisper a soft “spirits,” and smile into her neck at the sound of her coming undone.

* * *

_What the hell am I doing? I told her I couldn’t do this, but...but spirits, she feels so good. Her skin is like a furnace, and every touch of her hands or lips sends a jolt of electricity throughout my body._ _I want to feel her. I’ve wanted this since the South Pole._

Arms encircling her neck, she grips the sides of my thighs, just above my knees, lifting my legs higher, and wraps my legs around her waist. Without warning, still attached to my mouth, she lifts me from the couch, and heads towards my bedroom. _Damn, she’s strong._

Half way down the hall, she pins me to the wall, and recaptures my lips in a bruising kiss. My heart is pounding, and I’m almost certain she can sense it, driving her deeper into her lust. Latching onto my neck, I can feel her fingers digging into the back of my thighs.

As she has me pinned to the wall, I look over her shoulder, and see her bare back in my hallway mirror. The Captain’s musculature back, riddled with scars, is illuminated by the warm glow of the dining room candles, and flexes, holding my body against the wall with her firm one.

With my ankles hooked against her lower back, her warm hands are running up the length of my clenched thighs, and up my sides, inching their way to my bindings. I run my fingers up the back of her head, elbows resting on her shoulders, and instinctively roll my hips. I hear her groan at the movement, and run her hands up my chest, groping my full breasts through my bindings.

_Bedroom, now._

I bite her lip hard in response, tugging on it, eliciting another moan from the aroused firebender. As if she can read my mind, she releases one of my thighs, and pushes off the wall with her hand, continuing down the hallway.

Reaching my open bedroom door, she walks through, and kicks the door shut with her heel, causing a slam. Turning around swiftly, she pins me to my bedroom door, with my legs still wrapped around her waist, and my nails digging into her upper back.

She’s placing open mouthed kisses along my neck, and chest, pressing harder against my body to keep me upright. With one hand, she begins to unwrap my bindings, and the other, she lights the candles around my dark room with a flick of her wrist, and whispers into my ear, “I want to see you.” Her words shoot down to my aching core. _Fuck_.

Setting my unsteady legs to the ground, I feel her fingertips toy with the waistband of my pants, and my legs waver. As I lean against my door for support, she begins to trail hot kisses down the center of my bare chest, stopping briefly, and grazes her teeth over my sensitive nipple. _Holy shit._

Kneeling before me, she lowers the waistband of my pants slowly, and bites lightly onto my hipbone, leaving a faint mark. Tugging my pants gradually down my legs, she runs her hot hands up, and down my newly exposed skin.

Biting my lip at the sensation, I grip my fingers in her hair tighter, and pull her hair lightly, indicating I want her to stand back up. She understands my request, and kisses back up to my anticipating lips, breath lost.

Standing fully, I reach for the buckle of her belt, and undo the offending accessory, more rushed than expected. Unbuttoning her tight black pants, my hands don’t seem quick enough, and I metalbend her zipper down to speeded up my already rushed process. _I need to see her._

Looking up, (Y/N) notices the use of my bending, and I see her golden eyes glow brighter with arousal, heightened by the dim lighting. Her pants hang loosely on her hips, as she leans her head against mine, chests pressed up against each other’s, and cups my face in her hands gently.

Heavy breathing mixing, she whispers lustfully into my parted lips, “you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” My heart skips a beat at her honest words, and the rest of my small resolve snaps in two.

_I don’t understand why I rejected and pushed her away anymore._

Before she can kiss me, I push her towards the bed in the center of my room as she hits it with the back of her knees, and falls back onto the mattress. Straddling her legs, I run my hands up her solid stomach, ghosting over the new scar on her side. _I almost lost her._

I can’t help but roll my hips into hers, trying to relieve the building tension between my legs, and it causes her to shoots up, taking my sensitive nipple into her mouth. I let a small moan escape my parted lips at the feeling of her hot tongue swiping over the sensitive nub. _She’s firm, but gentle._

Encouraged by my sounds, the firebender flips us over, and pins me to the bed with her hips. She latches onto my other responsive nub, and rolls it between her teeth, while tugging the other in between her fingers. _Spirits, she’s attentive._

The provoked detective releases my nipple from her teeth, and stands up from the bed, discarding her suit pants, left in her skintight boyshorts. She grasps at the sides of my last piece of clothing, and slides them down my legs, her gaze raking down my bare body.

The tempting firebender’s eyes resemble the flickering candles around my dim room, sending chills over my skin. No one’s ever looked at me with such desire before, and it makes my stomach flip.

Piercing eyes locked with my hooded ones, (Y/N) trails her hands up my inner thighs, and leans back down to kiss me passionately. Digging my fingers into her back, she presses her eager tongue into my mouth, and entangles it with mine, body heat increasing slightly.

Closing my eyes, I slide my hand down the length of her stomach, inching my way to her heated center, but I feel her grip my wrist softly. Pulling back from my lips, trailing down my jaw, she whispers into my ear, her low voice laced with honesty, “not tonight. Let me take care of you.”

My heart about leaps from my chest at her words, leaving the firebender to pin my wrist to the bed, and bore her gold eyes into mine, asking again, “please.”

_Everyone else is all take, but all she wants to do is give…give to me. So, I let her. I’ve never allowed someone take control like this before. It’s exhilarating._

I feel her knees dip further into the mattress, as she guides me up to the to the center of my bed, head hitting the soft pillow, and I pull her down on top of me. I try to get some much-needed friction, and roll my hips into her lower stomach, leaving a trail of slickness. _Fuck, I need her. Now._

Feeling my arousal coating her skin, the firebender moans shamelessly into my mouth, and slowly runs her hand down my stomach, connecting with my sensitive clit. Arching my back at the feeling of her abnormally warm fingers stroking me through my wet folds, I wrap my arms around her neck tightly, and bury my face into her, groaning into her ear, “ _inside_.”

A low growl comes from deep within her chest, and I tug her earlobe with my teeth at the vibration, causing her hips to jerk suddenly. Pulling back, the detective grazes her teeth along my sensitive neck, smoothing over my pulse point with her firm tongue.

While she’s nipping along it’s length, I feel her fingers tease at my waiting entrance. Impatiently, I grab her still wrist, and pull it towards where I need her most. (Y/N)’s two hot digits slide into me with ease. _Fuck, I’m so wet_.

Curling her fingers, she begins to rock into me at an agonizingly gradual pace, letting me adjust to her fingers. Eyes rolling back slowly, I bite my lip at the immense pleasure she’s bringing me, trying to contain my whimpers of satisfaction.

With the force of her hips, she pushes her hot fingers deep inside me, coating her knuckles with my arousal. As she picks up her pace, I can’t help the deep moan that rips from my throat at her palm brushing my clit with each deep thrust. _Oh my—shit, I’m not going to last long if she keeps doing that._

With the detective buried into the crook of my neck, I look over her rocking shoulder, and see the flames of the candles jump in sync with each thrust of her hips. _She’s bending while thrusting inside me, and I don’t think she realizes she’s doing it._

I practically gush at the sight, and turn back to look at the focused firebender with hooded eyes. _I’m close_. I can begin to feel my internal heat pooling at the base of my stomach, and can’t help but scrape my nails down her strong back at the pleasure she’s giving me. _Spirits, I’m so close_.

Hissing at the sudden sting of my nails, (Y/N) captures my lips in a rough hot kiss, slipping in a third finger, and begins to thrust harder and faster than before. _Holy Raava_. Clenching down on her fingers tightly, I dig my nails into her back deeper, and lift my head up slightly to bare my teeth into her shoulder as I cum.

I can feel myself dripping onto the sheets, but she continues to stroke me through my powerful orgasm, and only intensifies it. Flashing lights dance behind my eyelids as I come down from the intense high she’s just given me.

I have my arms wrapped around her neck, breathing heavily into her shoulder trying to regain my breath. I feel her pull out of me slowly, and whimper quietly at the sudden loss. 

_How on—Fuck that was amazing. I’ve never cum that hard before. I’ve never felt anything remotely close to that...ever._

* * *

_I am on fire._

Knuckle deep inside Lin, sucking on her pulse point, I can feel my body getting hotter with each thrust, and her nails raking down my back spurs me on further. Something primal inside me snaps, and I grip the sheets of her bed with my free hand.

_I’m not holding back…not this time._

Adjusting my angle, while adding another finger, I drive into her rougher, and quicker than before, focusing on her tightening slick walls around my fingers. Pulling back from my lips, her beautiful jade eyes roll back into her head, and slowly lifts her head to sink her teeth into my shoulder hard. _She’s cumming._

I can feel Lin’s canines nearly pierce my hot skin, and the welcome pain sends a jolt of lightning up my spine, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can feel her squeeze around my fingers so tightly, it’s getting hard to move.

Helping her come down from her high, I slowly glide my fingers out of her dripping center, and the sheets are soaked, making my heart swell with pride at being able to affect her like this. 

_I want to taste her._

As Lin’s struggling to catch her breath, I slowly start to kiss my way down to her wet center, leaving small bruises sporadically over her body. Once I reach her hipbone, I run my smooth tongue over her fresh bite mark, and spread her legs open slightly.

_I need to taste her._

Her sex-laced rasp floats into my ears, “what’re you—“, but cuts off with a sudden gasp at the contact my hot mouth makes with her swollen lips. I hum at her taste, pushing my tongue flat against her clit, and then slide down, curving it into her entrance.

Hips lifting slightly, her hands fly into my hair, and holds me where she wants me, moaning out into her dimly lit room. As I burry my face further into her sensitive center, I pin her strong thighs over my shoulders. Her firm thighs begin to quiver, and twitch, approaching her second wave of pleasure. 

_I want to see her come undone._

With my mouth still attached to her hot center, I clutch her thighs tighter, and roll over swiftly so the metalbender is positioned on my face. Gasping in surprise, she grips onto the metal headboard to steady herself, and I drive my tongue into her deeper.

Lin grasps my head with her free hand, holding it in place, while grinding down onto my tongue, and I can’t help but watch her rock onto my face. The Chief’s normally pin perfect hair has come undone, emerald green eyes are closed, and her mouth is hung open slightly, concentrating on chasing her release. 

I hear the earthbender’s breath hitch, and feel her body seize. She arches her back so forcefully; I feared it my snap. As I continue to suck her sensitive nub, the fingers in my hair tighten almost painfully, and see her fingers gripping the headboard bend themselves into it, as she trembles around me. 

_Spirits, she’s beautiful._

* * *

_I think I’m going to pass out_.

Gripping the headboard,my orgasm seems never ending, and I can’t breathe. I’ve never been in this position before, and can feel each firm stroke of her heated smooth tongue against, and in me. I try to open my eyes and look down at the firebender beneath me, barely managing a glimpse. She’s looking up at me with her piercing gold eyes. 

_I’ve never seen them so bright before._ _They’re practically glowing, even in the dim lighting._

The look of pure lust she’s giving me, and watching her suck my oversensitive clit, sends me over the edge of a sudden third orgasm, stronger than the other two combined. _Holy shit._

Latching onto my headboard, I can’t help but groan out loudly in ecstasy, shaking above the thorough firebender. My vision goes white, and my hearing fades. 

_You better not pass out Beifong._

* * *

Looking up at the shaking earthbender above me, I meet those gorgeous jade green eyes, glossed over with desire. Her clenched thighs around my head nearly suffocate me, as I hear her cry out loudly, and tremble. The bed begins to shake, as she unintentionally expands the metal frame of her bed.

I’m so focused on Lin that I don’t notice the picture frame fall from the wall with a crash, and keep my eyes on the intoxicating woman cumming above me. Running my hands up her sides, and gripping her waist as best I can, I try to steady her shuddering body.

After what seems like a blissful eternity, Lin collapses forward on her indented headboard, bare chest heaving. Her hearts racing, and skins blanketed in sweat. I gently help the Chief’s weak legs off my face, pulling her into my side, and kiss her temple sweetly, enjoying the moment.

She wraps her tired arms around me, and buries herself into my chest, still breathing hard. A few moments later, her breathing evens out, and I hear a soft snore. _I wore her out_.

Chucking quietly, I smile to myself, and extinguish the candles with a wave of my fingers. Settling into the bed, with a sleeping Lin on my chest, and an arm holding her close, I whisper softly into her hair, “goodnight, Lin.”

Sleep takes over shortly after.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful people! My mini-vacation was great, but I'm happy to be back, and look forward entertaining y'all further! I'm so thrilled you enjoyed our hot and heavy chapter! I hope to continue to bring everyone much needed happiness!

_ Previously: _

_…Settling into the bed, with a sleeping Lin on my chest, and an arm holding her close, I whisper softly into her hair, “goodnight, Lin.” Sleep takes over shortly after._

* * *

My eyes futter open, staring down at the familiar scar I’ve come to know well, and I realize its early in the morning. Looking down the length of the detective’s exposed chest, my arm is draped around her waist, and I see our equally bare legs entangled with the sheets. For once, I don’t feel embarrassed at my uncovered body.

The sleeping firebender has her strong arm wrapped about my naked body, holding me close, and I feel wonderfully sore. Looking up slightly, (Y/N) has her head tilted towards mine, breathing evenly, and I can’t help the wide smile that appears on my face.

_I can’t believe we…well…I had sex, but she didn’t seem to mind; rather the opposite._

Hearing her soft voice from last night, “ _let me take care of you_ ,” passes through my mind, and I feel my heart leap, exactly like in the moment she said it. Staring at the young slumbering firebender, I see her gold Phoenix necklace, and trace it with my fingers, drifting back into my post-coital thoughts. 

_Last night was amazing…better than amazing…it was incredible. I’ve never been with someone so passionate, or giving. She didn’t want anything in return. Instead, she found gratification in pleasuring me…repeatedly, and it was intoxicating._

I know I should get up, and get ready for work, but for the first time ever, I don’t want to. I’m content with laying in my warm bed, with the tempting Captain beneath me, and let my mind replay the heated moments from the previous night.

_Seeing her walk away again, I couldn’t let her, and allowed my impenetrable walls to fall, stopping her. I could easily blame the alcohol for my actions, but we both know that would be an obvious lie. She’s the one who tried to respect our agreement, pulling away, but I threw it out the window, and essentially attacked her, stripping her of her clothes._

I can feel myself blush at my unusual forwardness, suddenly becoming self-conscious at my willingness, but it quickly fades. Staring at the firebender’s peaceful face, I hear the sincerity of her voice, “ _are you sure?_ ”, and tighten my hold around her.

_Even with me straddling and undressing her, she still attempted to make sure I wanted this, and took my feelings into consideration. No one’s ever checked in with me so openly before, and it surprised me._

Resigning to stare at the charming firebender, with my chin propped up on her shoulder, the memories and feelings from last night make me fall for her more, and I stroke a strand of hair from her face. She stirs slightly, pulling me closer to her chest, and I smile against her at the subconscious reaction to my touch.

_For someone so powerful, she’s incredibly gentle. Spirits, when she firebent my shirt open, I thought I was going to cum right there. She was so careful not to touch my skin with her flaming hands, and I could see the lust driven focus in her piercing gold eyes._

Letting another small grin escape my lips, my lower stomach twinges at the thought of her smooth tongue, shivering slightly, and flash back to rocking against her face, fingers gripping her into hair. That was the first time I’ve ever been so daring during sex, but she’s so comfortable that I didn’t care. All I cared about was the feeling of her hot tongue stroking me firmly, and chasing my release. 

_I still can’t believe I came three times, and the each one was stronger than the last. I seriously thought I was going to pass out, and nearly did. My heart was pounding in my ears, specks of lights blinded me briefly, and I felt my lungs seize, only allowing a loud gratifying moan to escape my lips as my lungs deflated._

Recalling how satisfied I sounded at her thorough exploration of my dripping center, I’m overcome with embarrassment, and look away from the sleeping firebender. Sighing quietly, knowing it’s time to get ready for work, I reluctantly pull myself away from the attractive Captain.

Getting up from the bed, I wince at my aching thighs, and hiss silently. _Damn_. I hear the detective turn over in the tangled sheets, and glance over at her slumbering form. Her naked back is covered in deep bright red scratch marks, running from her shoulders to her lower back, and I blush furiously. _At least I didn’t draw blood._

Walking into my bathroom, out of habit, I flick the light switch, and to my surprise the lights come on. _Looks like the power grid is back up…somewhat._ Adjusting my eyes to the sudden bright lights, I see my disheveled state in the mirror, and my blush increases drastically, running up to my ears. _I’m a mess. Thank Spirits, I woke up first._

My hair has come undone, tangled by sex, with my body covered in light teeth marks, and random purple bruises, trailing down my chest. _She did say she liked to take her time. She wasn’t joking._

Gliding my fingers over her most prominent bite mark on my hipbone, I break into another soft smile, and feel my stomach flip. _Good Lord, I feel like I’m in my twenties again._ From my bathroom, I look back over at the sleeping firebender sprawled out on my sheets, and my heart flutters at the welcoming sight.

_I think I could get used to waking up to her half naked in my bed._

* * *

Opening my tired eyes, I reach my arm out to feel around the sheets, but realize the beds empty, and hear the sound of the shower running. _That’s the best night’s sleep I’ve gotten in months_. The water cuts off, and I wait for Lin to appear, but as I’m lying there, I notice a broken frame on the floor. _That’s weird. When’d that happen?_

Getting up from the bed, I grab an old RCPD shirt out of her closet, and pick up the shattered frame. Looking up at the frame’s original spot on the wall, I overhear the bathroom door open, and feel the moist heat seep into the room. Still perplexed at the damaged item in my hand, staring at it, I turn it over in my hands, and ask curiously, “what happened here, Chief?”

Finally looking over at her, she’s drying her damp hair with a towel, and I smile fondly at the oddly domestic sight. Lin notices my warm gaze, clearly remembering the events of last night, and blushes before she shrugs lightly, “no idea. It was like that when I woke up.” _Strange._

Turning back to the wall, I notice a thin fissure reaching up towards the ceiling, and it only increases my confusion. _What the? Lin is definitely not the kind of person to let a crack go unfixed. You can eat off her office floor._

Motioning to the lengthy fracture, following its course up the wall, my voice portrays my puzzlement, and inquire further, “when’d that happen?” Tossing her wet towel over her shoulder, the Chief stands beside me, looking up the wall, and I sense her heart rate pick up slightly, before answering casually, “probably during Amon’s attack. I’ve been meaning to get it fixed.”

Raising an eyebrow at her, I chuckle lightly, and smirk playfully, “meaning to get it fixed? You’re an earthbender.” She won’t look me in the eyes and turns back to the bathroom, disappearing into it, shouting somewhat exasperated, “in case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been a little busy saving, and rebuilding a city!” _Okay, she’s being weird._

I go to follow her, but stop when I see the indent of her metal headboard, and grin proudly. _Now, I definitely remember that._ Before turning to the bathroom, I notice another crack just peeking out from behind the bed. Hopping onto the mattress, crawling towards its center, I look behind the indent, then realization strikes, and whisper to myself, “oh my...no fucking way.” _She didn’t?_

Running my fingers over the splintered wall, I notice it runs all the way to the floor, and smirk slightly, whispering to myself again, “I thought that was just some bullshit Earth Kingdom guys made up to make themselves feel big.” _I guess not._

Sensing Lin enter the room again, I turn back to look at her from the middle of the bed, smiling from ear to ear, and see her tense up. Her emerald green eyes look from my smug face to her headboard, and immediately turns scarlet. _She knows._

Slowly sliding off the bed, I inch closer to her, and speak amusingly, “you earthbent last night, didn’t you?” She crosses her arms over her chest tightly, with her blush reaching her ears, and glares over at me, but still refuses to meet my eyes, muttering sternly, “no.” _She’s such a liar!_

Putting my hands on my hips, I stare back at her knowingly, and tease her further, motioning to the cracks and metalbent headboard, “no? Then what do you call those?” Avoiding my question, she huffs, waving her hand dismissively, “you’re talking nonsense,” and attempts to escape me. _Oh no, you don’t Beifong!_

Jumping in front of her, bracing my arms between the bedroom door and the hallway, I grin seductively, and lower my voice an octave, “you don’t have to be embarrassed, Lin.” My playful smirk morphs into one of pure desire, pulling her against me suddenly, and she gasps, not expecting my forwardness. _She’s cute when she’s self-conscious._

Unable to resist, I kiss along her soft neck, reaching just below her ear, and whisper softly, “I find it incredibly sexy.” Gliding my warm hands up the expanse of her lower back, the Chief’s skin riddles with goosebumps at my words, and I can feel the raised skin underneath my lips, along with her increased heartrate.

Leaning back to look at her, Lin’s lust filled eyes are back from the previous night, but narrow at me briefly, and speaks hesitantly, “I _may_ have lost _some_ control last night.” She forces her confession through a fierce blush, but it only turns me on more. 

Before I can respond, she covers my mouth with her hand, and focuses her eyes on me further, ordering lowly, “and that information stays in this room, Captain. Understood?” Smiling against her palm, I nod my head in understanding, saluting playfully, and she removes her hand.

I try to speak, but she goes back to covering my mouth, stopping me again, and I look at her curiously. Leaning in, she tries to hide her smirk, but I see it slip through, as she speaks softly, “I swear, if any earthquake jokes come out of your mouth right now, I will bend you off the balcony.” Chuckling lightly, meet her gaze, removing her hand from my mouth, and hum shamelessly, before crashing my lips into hers. _Round two?_

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I feel her pull me closer, as she kisses me back just as demandingly, slipping her smooth tongue into my mouth, meeting my eager one, but pulls away slowly. I lean forward, trying to follow her hypnotic lips, but she places a hand on my chest to prevent me, and smirks humorously, thumbing towards the bathroom, “go get ready. We have work in two hours.” _Tease._

Groaning out loud with mild irritation, I put my forehead on her shoulder, and ask hopefully, “can we just take a personal day? We’ve been working nonstop for months.” Cocking my head to the side to look up at her, she looks down at me seriously, and responds flatly “no.”

_Should’ve seen that one coming, Captain._

Rolling my eyes at her playfully, I smack her hip lightly, and make my way to the bathroom, grumbling teasingly, “oh right, I forgot I was talking to Republic City’s Esteemed Chief of No Fun.” Before I make it through the door, I feel her damp towel smack into my back, and look over my shoulder, chuckling at the annoyed earthbender.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

_How is this not awkward?_

_Since she woke up, our interaction has been far from it, and feels like nothing’s change, aside from her openly ogling me, and increased touches. Sex always changes things, and people, but she hasn’t altered. She’s still the same goofy and charming firebender._

_If anything, everything seems even more relaxed, and I’m somewhat alarmed by it. Maybe that’s why I let her in, because I knew she wouldn’t change. She didn’t change after the South Pole, and she hasn’t changed now. Like she’s said from the beginning, what you see, is what you get, and I couldn’t be more relieved._

_It’s…just another day, but…better…happier._

* * *

Since my clothes are tossed about her apartment, I step out of the steaming bathroom in my small towel, and see Lin metalbending her uniform on for the first time. Watching the Chief focus on her armor, I lean against the doorframe, transfixed, and smiling warmly, “okay, now I’m beyond envious. It takes way longer for me to get dressed in the morning.” _And I’m not nearly as attractive doing so._

Grinning over her shoulder at me, she chuckles lightly, and shrugs casually, “benefits of being a metalbender and the Chief of Police.” I see her smirk lightheartedly, turning back to adjust her belt, and finish cheekily, “amongst other things.” Liking her rare playful manor, I stalk over to her from behind, wrapping my arms around her metal waist, and place my chin on her shoulder, questioningly flirtatiously, “and what might those other things be?”

Twisting around in my arms to face me completely, she places a hand on my hip, and tries to hold back a grin, “I get to work with an attentive, and thorough Fire Nation Captain.” _This is her way of trying to compliment my performance last night. Indirect, and elusive, but still cute._

Piggybacking off her subtilty, I pull her flush against me, locking my hands against her lower back, and feign mock indifference, “I’m sure this Fire Nation Captain you speak of, can’t help but gravitate towards the Chief. Word on the street is, she’s truly captivating with those appealing scars of hers, and a terrifyingly strong woman, with a fierce right hook.” 

I feel Lin chuckle at our little joke, and see the humor in her green eyes, before kissing along her sharp jaw slowly, whispering into her ear seductively, “rumor has it, there’s a fantastic body underneath all that striking armor, but an even more attractive personality.”

Pulling back, I see the Chief’s cheeks run pink, and shrug playfully, grinning affectionately, “at least, for those lucky enough to witness both.” Stepping closer, I brush her lips, and mumble quietly, “that’s what my sources tell me anyways.” Unlocking my hands from her back, I run my hands over the front of her armor, and tug on her belt, teasing further, “and my sources are very reliable.”

Releasing her from my hold, I turn to walk away, but the earthbender stops me, and latches onto my neck from behind, inching her hands underneath my short towel. Still wound up from last night, I tilt my head to the side, to give her more access, and run my fingers through her soft hair. Holding her against my skin, I feeling her suck on my pulse point, and dig her fingers into my hips roughly, turning me around swiftly. 

Suddenly, Lin pushes me up against her fractured wall, unfastening my towel, and lets it drop to the floor. Her armor is cool against my hot skin, but it doesn’t faze me, as she runs her hands up my bare body, groping my full breasts, and I pull her head back, connecting our lips forcefully. _Fuck, I want her._

Seeming to realize her forward actions, the Chief pulls back slightly, beathing heavily, and growls lowly, voice laced with aroused confliction, “get dressed.” Leaning against the wall, chuckling, I grin at her, and mock lightly, “mind bringing me my clothes then? Since, you tossed them everywhere, but your room.” Lin’s blush increases considerably, before rolling her eyes, and pushes off the wall, exiting her room.

_She’s lucky I have some semblance of self-control, or else I’d metal her armor off._

Watching her walk out, I laugh softly, and see my dark pants on the floor. Slipping them on, she reappears, and throws my remaining clothes at me, barely giving me time to catch them. Snickering at her brash demeanor, I place my clothing on the bed, and wrap my breasts with my black bindings.

I can feel her watching me, as I slip on my wrinkled white dress shirt, and begin to button it up. Reaching the bottom button, I tuck it in securely, and buckle my belt, grabbing my jet-black blazer. Putting it on, I walk over to the mirror, and attempt to straighten out my disheveled clothes as best I can, but its futile, “welp, this is as good as it’s going to get.”

Looking over at the quietly observing earthbender, there’s a small smile placed on her face, and I raise my eyebrow curiously, “yes?” She’s leaning against her doorframe, grinning, and waves over my appearance, “you know it’ll be obvious to the entire precinct what you got up to last night.”

Rolling my eyes at her, I tug on the end of my sleeves, straightening them out, and grumble playfully, “what _we_ got up to, and yes, I’m aware, but they can all suck it.” Looking back in the mirror, I fix my hair, noticing the fresh red mark on my neck, and continue teasingly, “I’m more interested in how they’ll react to the Chief of Police being late for the first time.”

_She’s acting like she has all the time in the world._

I can feel her heartrate spike briefly, then even out quickly, and huff, “nice try. It’s six.” _Ah, now it makes sense._ Smiling over at her, I chuckle lightly, and give her a shit eating grin, “it’s actually seven.” _She’s going to flip._

Pointing over at the clock, she follows my fingers, and the alarm clock flickers, “power outage Chief, your clock is wrong, and I’m a firebender. I know when the sun rises, and sets. It’s seven, and you’re late.” _Three, two, one…_

Lin’s jade green eyes nearly bulge from her head, staring at the lying clock, and she barks loudly, “fuck!” Narrowing her eyes at me, she grits through her teeth, “this is all your fault.” Shocked at her sudden accusation, I can’t help but laugh at her reaction, and force out a humorous shout, “my fault!? How?”

Glaring at me, she’s unable to find her words, and flusters uncharacteristically, “because…last…you…this morning…” but stops suddenly, jaw clenched, and orders firmly, “just hurry up, and get your shoes on!” Stomping out of her room, I follow her chuckling, “we’re already late, and you’re the Chief. We might as well enjoy…”

Entering the living room, behind the irate metalbender, the reporter over the crackling radio interrupts me, “ _and if the attack on Republic City a few weeks ago wasn’t enough, the Wang District was hit with a steady earthquake late last night._ ”

Our heads shoot over to the radio simultaneously, then I look over at Lin, and pure unfiltered shock covers her face. My hand flies to my mouth, attempting to cover my laugh, and I mock gently, thumbing at the box, “some control?” Switching off the radio with her bending, she shoves me aside roughly, making her way to the door, and snarls, “shut up.”

Jumping into my boots, trying to fasten them quickly, the Chief is already pushing me through the door, and locks it with her metalbending. Attempting to follow her hasty gait, and still securing my shoes, I grunt, “wait, why am I rushing? I don’t go in until eight.”

I feel her grip my jacket sleeve, and drag me into the now working elevator, voice laced with irritation, “because it’s your fault I’m late! Now, you get to come in an hour early, and do paperwork.” Recoiling at the horrid thought, jumping back, and hiss as if struck, “ugh! No! why!?”

As the elevator doors close, she slams the button to the garage, crossing her arms, and glares at me, “punishment for not telling me I was running late.” Jaw dropping, I flare my arms, and shout disbelievingly, “punishment!? I was asleep! Because _someone_ kept me up late last night.”

The earthbender’s face goes red, pointing a finger at me, but then we hear the elevator door ding, opening slowly, and a sweet looking elderly woman, with enormous glasses steps in, “oh, good morning, Chief Beifong. Strange seeing you leaving at this time.” _And apparently, its my fault._

Stepping back, giving the older woman room, I contain my amusement, and hear the Chief grunt roughly, “morning.” Seemingly unfazed by the Chief’s abrasive tone, the small woman turns slowly, and faces her, smiling warmly, “some earthquake last night, huh? Startled me right out of my sleep, and frightened an egg right out of my poor platypus-bear.”

_Shit, if it registered on the city’s seismograph, then she probably woke the whole building._

I see the Chief go scarlet, tensing at the elderly woman’s remark, and I’m unable to silence my humor filled snort, trying to cover my mouth quickly. Lin hears me, whipping her head to the side, glaring holes into my head, and I know she wishes I was wearing my Fire Nation pin right about now. _This is great._

Hearing my muffled snort, the tiny woman turns to me, and eyes me curiously, “I don’t believe I’ve seen you before. Are you new to the building?” Smiling at her, I bow slightly out of respect, and respond courteously, “no ma’am, I was sent to collect Chief Beifong. It seems she became engrossed in her home files, and our officers became worried at her unusual absence.”

_See, covering for you, like always, and I get rewarded with awful paperwork._

Her eyes widen slightly, looking over my black suit, asking curiously, “you’re an officer?” Standing at attention, hands behind my back, I nod kindly, “Captain.” Her aged smile widens, and teases lightly, “you sure don’t look like a Captain, and so young. I thought you were one of those women you see on those silly billboards everywhere, but I’m sure I would’ve recognized those telling golden eyes of yours.” _Always the eyes._

Bowing again, I return her politeness with a soft smile, and mutter warmly, “thank you, ma’am. They seem to be my most defining feature.” The elevator comes to stop on the first floor, doors sliding open, and I brace my arm across them, to prevent them from closing on her.

The woman steps out, bowing slightly at my manners, “thank you, Captain. Stay safe, you two. The world is changing.” Lowering my arm, the doors close shut, and the Chief smacks me upside the head, “ow! What!?” _Why the hell am I being abused!?_

Glowering at me, the elevator continues our short descent, and she sneers in a hushed whisper, “thanks to you, my neighbors probably know what occurred last night.” My eyes widen at her comment, and whisper back, “how is that my fault!? You’re the one who…” but her raised eyebrow silences me.

Remembering her stern order, to keep her lack of control of her bending in the bedroom, I place my hands on my hips, and amend my statement with a question, “would you rather have awkward and horrible sex?”

I see her genuinely thinking it over, before rolling her eyes, and steps out of the elevator, sighing defeatedly, “no…but still,” and waves me off, walking towards her car. Following her, I chuckle at her embarrassment, and whisper lightly next to her, “fine, next time I’ll make sure to be as vanilla as possible.”

She halts, turning to face me, and grins playfully, “and who says there’s going to be a next time? Maybe I got what I wanted?” Walking away before I can retort, the Chief gets into her car, while I nod my head understandingly, muttering to myself, “alright, I see how it is Beifong. Game on,” and hop into the passenger seat.

Matching her grin, I close the door, and speak sarcastically, “interesting, if that were the case, then you would’ve kicked my ass out last night, instead of making me your personal self-heating pillow, and you certainly wouldn’t have left me this noticeable hickey,” motioning to my newly formed bruise on the side of my neck.

The Chief’s heart races, tracing her accidental mark, and I can hear the shock in her voice, “shit, you have to cover that.” Deciding to have some fun with her, as payback for her jab seconds ago, I throw back cheekily, “then you have to cover yours,” and gesture to the side of her neck.

Her eyes widen, yanking down her sun visor with the small mirror attached, and examines her exposed skin, “you didn’t.” Laughing at her panicked response, I confess, “no, I didn’t. I like living thank you very much, but it’s fun to see you squirm,” and give her a playful wink.

Glaring at my unsavory joke, she huffs irritably, “you’re not funny,” and I laugh out loud at her pouting. Leaning over, I cup her jaw, tilting her head towards me, and smile teasingly, “I’m hilarious.” Closing the distance between us, I kiss her softly, feeling her return it just as gently, and place her hand on my bruised neck, deepening our kiss. _I’m so glad I can do this freely now._

Pulling back, she groans out frustratingly, turning to start up her satomobile, and grumbles, “I don’t like you right now.” Chuckling at her annoyance, I lean back in the passenger seat, and keep my hands to myself, as she puts the car into gear.

Looking out the limo tinted window, I murmur suggestively, “I mean, you’re already late, and you have tinted windows?” I feel the car jerk at my sudden offer, and brace myself against the dashboard, seeing Lin turn to look at me, “do you want to walk to the station?”

Trying to reel in my smirk, I shake my head, and answer coolly, “no.” The Chief narrows her emerald green eyes, and orders firmly, “then put your seatbelt on, and shut it.” Letting my smile free, I nod my head, and reach for my seatbelt, “yes, Chief.”

_She didn’t say no._

* * *

Getting closer to the station, I realize it’ll be overly suspicious arriving with the young firebender, and in a state of disarray, no less. She seems to be thinking the same thing, unbuckling her seatbelt, and turns to me amused, “just pull over here, Chief. I’ll walk the rest of the way.” _She’s not offended at having to hide?_

Pulling over, I shift into park, and the Captain moves to exit my car, but I stop her, grasping her wrist. Feeling the need to reassure her for some reason, I’m unsure of what to say, not used to being concerned about someone else’s emotions, and trip over my words, “I don’t…I’m not ashamed of last night.” _Please, don’t be upset._

Twisting in her seat, the firebender places her warm hand over my own, and speaks softly, “I know, Lin. I also know, the Chief of Police has a certain image to protect.” She squeezes my wrist slightly, and continues kindly, “I’m not hurt, or offended. I’m just happy I don’t have to withhold my feelings from you anymore. That’s enough for me.” _All she wants is me._

Releasing my wrist, she goes to reach for the doorhandle, but stops before opening it, and leans over, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. The feeling is gone as quick as it comes, and (Y/N) slides out onto the sidewalk. The door closes shut, with the detective smiling at my tinted window, as if she can see through it, and turns to walk down the street.

_No one has ever been this easy._

* * *

Taking my time walking the rest of the way to work, I walk into the main office, and hear low whistles and shouts, “dang Cap, rough night!?” The Chief steps out from her office, while a young cadet pipes up, voice laced with humor, “you call yourselves detectives? It obvious the Captain got lucky last night.” _You have no idea, kid._

Lifting my hands into the air, I wave them in a come-hither motion, and smirk good-humoredly, “keep em’ coming fellas. Get it out of your system.” The room fills with raucous laughter, as they continue to poke at my disheveled appearance, and get in their inappropriate remarks.

_Bring it gentleman; I give as good as I get._

Looking over at Lin, I see her trying to refrain from grinning, but then hear an older officer from the back, “that’s what we call a walk of shame boys!” The Chief flinches at the demeaning comment, and I grin wickedly at the officer, secretly defending her, “there was nothing shameful about it, old man,” motioning along the length of my black suit.

Crossing my arms, cocking my hip, I narrow my eyes at him, and mock jestingly, “you’d drop dead if…wait,” pausing for dramatic effect, I place a finger on my chin, and smirk, “you wouldn’t even come close to the gorgeous woman that graced me with her company last night.” _No one compares to Lin Beifong._

He shoots back quickly, puffing out his chest, and grunts seemingly unimpressed, “please, it was probably one of your Phoenix fangirls,” and waves the file in his hand at me, “it’s hardly luck when you have woman throwing themselves at you.” _The Chief is no fangirl, buddy._

Grinning at his tone, I place my hands on my hips, throwing back sharply, “sounds like someone’s jealous, and needs a quick wank in the training room showers…that is, if you can still get it up?” He goes beat-red at my harsh jab, unable to find an ample comeback, and the rest of the officers double over in deafening laughter. _Men’s egos are so fragile._

Satisfied at being able to shut him up, the Chief barks from her door, but I hear the undertone of amusement in her voice, “alright! Zip it up you two! I don’t pay you to stand around with rulers all day!” _You don’t pay me at all, Chief._

She turns back towards her office, but stops before entering completely, looking over at the flustered senior officer glaring at me, and throws in her own insult, “you know they have pills for that right?” _Fuck!_

She walks into her office, and the room erupts into another fit of boisterous laughter, as the veteran officer turns scarlet, chucking a stapler at my head, but I duck out of its path, laughing hysterically.

Another young officer wheezes through his laughter, hands on his knees, “damn! Chief Beifong’s brutal!” Matching the young officer’s wheezing, I hear the Chief yell from her office, “(L/N)! Get your ass in here!” Automatically, everyone flinches at her unforgiving voice, but I stand tall, and walk over to her office, wiping away my tears.

_Oh man, nothing can ruin this day._

* * *

Standing behind my desk, looking over the new pile of reports, I’m trying to conjure my signature Beifong scowl, and nearly have it, but then the chuckling firebender walks in with her mega-watt smile, effectively wiping if off my face.

Standing at attention, with that smug grin on her face, she utters light-heartedly, “you rang, Chief.” Rolling my eyes at her sarcasm, I motion her over to my desk, and she walks further into my office. Reaching the front of my desk, I slap a stack of files, and grin mischievously, “get started, Detective.”

I can see her body tense, staring at the large stack of papers, and step back slightly, shuttering, “uh…you know, I’m more of a hands-on person, as you’re well aware,” winking knowingly at me. Narrowing my eyes at her, I see her squirming at the idea of paperwork, and her eyes widen suddenly, “I know! I can take to the streets, and help with clean up.”

_Spirits, she really hates paperwork._

Finding my Beifong scowl, I cross my arms, and ask evenly, “are you an earthbender or metalbender?” I see her shoulders fall slightly, and laugh internally, as she answers hesitantly, “no.” Staring the firebender down, I question her just as firmly, “are you a healer?” and her shoulders falls even further, head bowed in defeat, “no.”

Sliding the stack towards her, she physically recoils, making me chuckle quietly, and I state bluntly, offering her a pen, “then you are of no use on the streets. Now sit, and start writing.” I can tell she’s trying to set my pen alight with her mind, but swipes if from my hand roughly, placing it in between her teeth.

Grabbing the large stack of papers, she waddles over to my couch, and drops the heavy tower of paperwork on the coffee table, causing it to echo throughout my office. Shaking my head at her antics, but satisfied with her compliance, I sit in my chair, and glare at my own stack. _Never-ending._

The grumpy firebender removes her jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch, and rolls up her sleeves. Choosing to watch her, instead of working on my own files, she plops onto the couch, and clicks her pen with more force than necessary. _She’s so dramatic._

Opening the first report, she looks it over with disgust, and goes to start writing, but stops suddenly, looking up at me in all seriousness, “what if I just burn them?” Knowing she will, I order quickly, and glare over at her, “no.”

The Captain leans her head back, face directed towards the ceiling, grunting is displeasure, and mumbles loudly enough for me to hear, “you’d think she’d be more relaxed after last night.” Feeling my heart skip, along with my skin heating up, I bend the metal lined binder off the bookshelf, and let it fall onto the unsuspecting firebender’s head. 

I hear her shouting in shock at the sudden sting, “OW!” and see her rubbing the top of her head, glaring over at me, voice laced with incredulity, “you know, I don’t know why continue to help you, when all you’ve done is harm me.”

Bending the binder back into its rightful place, I match her scowl, and point to her stack of papers, “then stop grumbling, and get to work.” I see her mock me under her breath, and turn back to her files miserably, but can’t help but smile at her, before going back to my own.

_She really is amusing; dramatic, but funny._

* * *

_I’d rather face another bloodbender._

It’s nearly noon, and we’ve made a dent in the mountain of paperwork. Currently, going over some files on the couch, Song enters to hand us more, and I want to set them alight. I. _Hate. Paperwork. The city is saved. Move on!_

As he hands me the files, my friend is taken back by my unusual appearance, but simply shrugs, electing for small talk, “hey (Y/N), did you feel that earthquake last night?” Trying to contain my laughter, I see the Chief stiffen immediately, and turn to address the clueless firebender, “oh, no I didn’t, but in my defense, I was a little preoccupied last night.”

Lin’s ears and cheeks turn bright red, knowing what I’m referring to, but he doesn’t notice, still looking down at me, “oh yeah? Were you on the island? I mean, it was a pretty decent one, and woke my wife up.” _Oh, I felt it_. _I was the cause of it_.

Grinning up at Song, I lean back, setting my pen down, and respond sarcastically, “well, my curious friend, if you must know,” turning to look in Lin’s direction, “as a married man, I’m sure you’re aware that some adults enjoy the company of other adults.”

Song’s cheeks flash nearly as red as the Chief’s, choosing to stare at the floor, but I continue smoothly, “so, while the earthquake was happening, I was in bed with a beautiful woman.” Lin sinks into the couch more, attempting to hide behind her raised file, as I continue, “creating quakes of my own.”

While Song bows his head in embarrassment, I see Lin’s jade green eyes peek over the top of her file, and give her a quick promiscuous knowing wink. Trying to ignore my subtle flirtation, the Chief’s eyes flicker back to her file, and grips the sides, wrinkling the papers. _She’s adorable._

Turning back to the flustering officer, grinning wildly, “and I gotta tell you Song, this woman,” pausing to give a low whistle, continuing to mortify the firebender further, “she’s incredible.” I tell him, but my words are directed towards Lin, and see her blush even brighter behind her file, trying to escape my underlying meaning.

Attempting to get out from under his awkward situation, Song turns to the unsuspecting Chief, and makes it even worse, “what about you Chief? You feel the quake last night?” I cough to try and cover my sudden burst of laughter, suddenly interested in my own mountain of paperwork. _Oh Song, poor lovable Song_.

I see Lin whip her head from behind her crumpled file and glare at me, before addressing my clueless friend, and all but hisses at him, “Officer Song, don’t you have police business to attend to instead of idle chitchat? What do I pay you for anyways?” _Yikes._

He squeaks at the Chief’s harsh tone, speed walking out of the office, and I watch him basically run away, nearly leaving smoke in his wake. Once he clears the door, I let out my contained laugh, unable to hold it in anymore, and the Chief metalbends the door shut, pinching the bridge of her nose, “you’re insufferable.”

Wiping a hot tear from my eye, I turn to her, and let another chuckle escape, “no, you’re just easy to mess with. Good thing you aren’t a firebender, or that file your gripping would’ve burst into flames.” Laughing out loud again, I can practically see steam coming from the Chief’s ears. 

_Maybe she is a firebender_.

Still pinching the bridge of her nose, she grumbles, and huffs irritably, “I already regret this.” Giving a final chuckle at her dramatics, I wave at the door with my pen, and smirk playfully, “oh, come on Lin, you have to admit that Song’s face was priceless?”

She’s attempting to scowl at me, while resisting a small smile, and I grin at her cracking professional persona, “there you go! I knew my girl was in there somewhere.” It felt strange calling her ‘my girl’ because we never agreed to anything official, but I liked it. Apparently, she did too, by the spirited roll of her eyes.

Motioning back to the dreadfully unrelenting paperwork, I regretfully insist, “now come on, we have to knock out as much as we can before heading over to Air Temple Island.” Looking over at me confused, she arches a brow, questioning curiously, “and why are we going to the island?”

Staring back up at her, from the papers in my hands, I remind her, “we’re having a victory dinner with everyone, remember? Korra called last week, and basically ordered us to come…sorry, _The Avatar_ ordered us.” Lin grumbles at the thought of dinner, and I scoff incredulously, “really? You’ll sacrifice your bending, but you won’t attend a dinner amongst friends?”

Rolling her eyes, the Chief crosses her arms, and grunt childishly, “your friends, not mine.” Unable to resist my jab, I set my papers down, and grin teasingly, “you don’t have friends Lin, but luckily I have enough for the both of us.” Her face grows red before she sputters defensively, “I have friends!”

Now it’s my turn to roll my eyes, enquiring further, “oh yeah, who?” I can tell she realizes her mistake as she fumbles for an answer, “uh...” I let her suffer a little bit before I speak up again, and respond jokingly, “exactly.” Turning back to my papers laughing, I hear her mumble something, and see her pouting, “what was that?”

Refusing to look at me, arms crossed, she sighs full of annoyance, and repeats a little louder, “you’re my friend.” I can’t help but give her a toothy smile, standing from my seat on the couch, agreeing softly, “you’re right. I am.”

Walking over to the grumpy earthbender, I lean over her, arms encasing her position on the couch, and whisper seductively, “but I like to think I’m a little more than that.” Lin sinks back into the couch as far as possible, trying to create some distance between us, while her cheeks grow hot. Smiling warmly at her, I lean in to capture her lips in a soft kiss, and slide my hand up her tempting neck.

_I shouldn’t do this at work, but no one would dare burst into the Chief’s office._

At first, she tenses at my sudden display of affection, but then slowly melts into my heated kiss, and covers my hand on her neck. I feel her free hand slide onto my waist, pulling me closer, and I steady myself, placing a knee on the couch next to her.

Lost in our frenzied kiss, she slips her eager tongue into my mouth, tangling it with mine, but then we hear a knock at the door, and Lin nearly headbutts me, shooting up from the couch. Pushing me aside, the Chief walks over to her desk, and glares at me, as I chuckle at her scared reaction.

Flopping back onto the couch, I go back to my files as the Chief calls for the person to enter, and try to reel in my arousal. I can feel the excess energy coursing through my veins, internally groaning at having to try and focus on work, instead of the alluring Chief just a few feet away.

After a few more hours of horrible paperwork, we wrap it up, and make our way to Air Temple Island.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the delay my beautiful people! Writers block is no joke! I hope you find this chapter satisfactory!

_ Previously: _

_…_ _I can feel the excess energy coursing through my veins, internally groaning at having to try and focus on work, instead of the alluring Chief just a few feet away. After a few more hours of horrible paperwork, we wrap it up, and make our way to Air Temple Island._

* * *

The Chief and I are walking into the precinct garage, when I see my motorcycle, and run over to embrace it, whispering sympathetically, “sorry, for ditching you last night, buddy.” I feel Lin walk up beside me, as I apologize to my bike, and hear her scoff, “you realize you’re hugging a chunk of metal, right?”

Jumping around to face her, I see her unamused face, and grit back, “how dare you!? This, _chunk of metal_ ,” mocking her with air quotes, and pointing to my beloved bike, “has saved my butt more times than I can count. He isn’t some everyday transportation device.” Lin’s brow arches slightly, and questions evenly, “he?”

Crossing my arms, I nod my head unwaveringly, and voice sternly, “yes, he. And _he_ is offended by your underestimation of his abilities. Horus, here, is not your average motorcycle.” Face still stuck in her Beifong scowl, she waves at my bike dismissively, and grunts, “you named that thing, Horus?”

Narrowing my eyes at her, I defend my long-time friend, and utter defensively, “yes, I did. He’s the only man I trust to watch my back on the road. Horus has never failed me.” I can see the humor flash over her vibrant green eyes, as she smirks condescendingly, “so…you leave your life in the handlebars of a cold, and heartless metal frame, on two pieces of rotating rubber?”

_I’m going to smack her._

Glaring at her further, arms still crossed, I grin mischievously, and throw back mockingly, cocking my hip, “others may say, I leave my life in the capable metal cables of a cold, and heartless slab of black and gold armor, with two fantastic legs, and a fine ass too, but I don’t hear you questioning that?”

The Chief’s face turns bright red, tensing physically at my brash comeback, and looks around suddenly, for eavesdroppers. Chuckling at her panicked response, she turns back to me, glaring, and grows lowly, “will you keep it down?” _Please, I would’ve sensed someone’s energy, had they entered._

Knowing there isn’t anyone in the garage, I slide over to her, and see her coil with tension, muttering, “what’re you doing?” Retaining my Captain’s stance, hands clasped behind my back, I lean in slowly, and whisper next to her ear, “I’m sure you wouldn’t question if I requested you to use those strong metal cables of yours on me?”

Lin’s heartrate spikes, as I maintain my position next to her ear, and continue my heavy flirtation, “something tells me the Chief of Police wouldn’t mind using her work issued equipment for personal use.” _I sure as hell wouldn’t._

Leaning in closer to her ear, barely brushing it, I lower my voice to just above a whisper, and tease, “especially, to restrain a particular firebender, but I’d be careful Chief, I’ve heard she can be quite…shocking.” I give her ear a slight tug with my teeth, charging the surrounding air with my lightning for emphasis, and go to pull away, but the vice like grip on my bicep stops me.

Turning my head to the side, my gold eyes lock with the Lin’s lust filled emerald green one, and I fill a shiver crawl up my spine, as she sneers, “be careful what you insinuate, _Captain_.” Matching her heated gaze, I lean in closer to her face, eyes unmoving, and growl back, “it’s merely an observation, _Chief_.”

Unexpectedly, I feel the metal cable from her armored sleeve crawling around my upper arm, tightening slightly as it goes, and it snakes across my back. Her stare doesn’t falter, as it begins to wrap around the base my neck, just under the collar of my white dress shirt, and feel my arousal pooling at the base of my stomach. _Damn, she’s hot._

Suddenly, I’m yanked backwards into the nearby RCPD van, with a shocked grunt, and try to lean forward, but Lin’s metalbent her cable onto its metal shell. Head leaning back, with my slightly outstretched arm pinned to the side of the vehicle, the Chief approaches slowly, and remains silent, jade green eyes unmoving from mine. _Shit._

Touching the cable around my neck with my free hand, I try to lean forward again, but her metal cable wrapped across my upper back prevents me from moving. Stopping, mere inches from my face, her signature Beifong scowl falters briefly, and Lin appears, grinning, “having trouble, Captain?”

Matching her small smirk, I respond coolly, “just a tad, Chief. Although, it seems my assumption was correct.” Quirking a brow, she takes another step closer, breaths mixing, and questions curiously, “assumption?”

Smiling wildly, I nod as best as her cable will allow me, and joke playfully, “looks like the Chief of Police isn’t as uptight as people think, despite those coils on her back.” I feel the cable around my neck tighten at my words, but before I can speak, Lin crashes her lips against mine, and forces her tongue down my throat, cables constricting as she explores my mouth thoroughly.

Wrapping my free arm around Lin’s waist, I pull her fully against me, deepening our kiss roughly, and suck on her tongue slowly, eliciting a low growl from the Chief. _I should’ve let her take me last night._

Her fingertips crawl up the length of my chest, tugging lightly at the wrinkled fabric, and I begin to feel my restrained arm going numb at the increased tightness of her metal cable. Not wanting to tousle her pin perfect hair, I slide my free arm down her side, underneath her armored plate, and grip her firm ass, making her gasp into my open mouth.

Smiling against the Chief’s lips at her shocked reaction, I squeeze her backside firmly, slipping my hard thigh between her legs, and press her warm center along its length, causing her to groan out quietly. Sensing Lin’s getting lost in her own arousal, I know I regrettably have to take a step back, since we’re at the station, and remove my hand from her tempting ass, up to the coiling device on her back.

_I knew we should’ve taken that personal day._

The Chief’s hands slide up to the sides of my neck, recapturing my lips in another heated kiss, and return it kindly, as I reach the base of her coiling apparatus. Feeling around somewhat, I finally find what I’m looking for, and press the small button at the bottom of the high-tech mechanism, making her thick wires retract back into her armor. There’s a slight sting at the fast retraction of the metal restraints, as they untangle themselves from my body, and release me.

Jumping back, shocked by my freed state, along with the sharp sound of metal scraping against metal, she looks at me baffled, and questions quickly, voice laced with disbelief, “how the fuck did you know how to do that? No one, aside from my metalbending officers, knows that safety feature?” _I may have snuck a peek at the schematics._

Stepping away from her, sauntering over to my parked bike, I roll my shoulder slightly, and grab my black helmet, grinning amusingly, “I’m full of surprises, Beifong.” Mounting my bike, putting on my helmet, I kickstart it, letting the sound reverberate through the garage, and yell over the roaring engine, “see you at Air Temple Island, Chief!”

Hitting the gas, my back tire squeals, as I peel out of the garage, and leave a single track mark on the shiny metal floor, leaving the shocked earthbender to question my existence.

* * *

_Yes, you are._

Watching the young firebender fly out of the precinct garage, I let a small smile adorn my face, and walk over to my satomobile. As I pull out of the garage, the mysterious Captain is already long gone, and it’s for the better.

_Imagine, the Chief of Police walking up to the temple with an unkempt firebender, after not returning home for the evening, and with a hickey no less? Tenzin’s dense, but not that dense._

Driving through the city to the docks, I feel happier than I have in years, but attempt to reel in my overwhelming emotions. Thinking back to our heated make out in the garage, I try to regain my normally abrasive demeanor, but it to be harder than usual. I can’t have myself fawning over the firebender with everyone there. It’s bad enough I’ve slipped up at the precinct, and let her crawl under my skin.

_I can’t believe I used my cables against her. Spirits, I swear this woman destroys any semblance of self-control I have. Not good. Time to get a grip, Chief._

* * *

Zipping down a side alley to avoid traffic, I’m weaving in between small bundles of trash, and discarded furniture, when a satomobile blocks the end of the alley. Coming to a sudden halt, the vehicle doesn’t move, and roll my eyes at their illegal parking job, slipping off my helmet. Steadying my bike with my foot, I fasten my helmet underneath my arm, and shout, “unless you want a 1,000 yuan fine from the RCPD, then I suggest you move it!” _Idiots._

Annoyed at their ignorance, their passenger side window begins to slide down, but then I see a flicker of metal, and the smooth sound of it being released, whistling through the air. Dropping to the ground, letting my bike fall on top of me, I feel it’s graze, and hiss slightly, as a sharp arrow slices across my upper arm. _Too close._

Pinned to the ground by my heavy bike, I prop my free foot on the side of the seat, and lift it with my heel, freeing my pinched leg. Rolling over, maintaining my crouching position, I look up, and see Tarrlok wielding a pistol gripped crossbow, eyes widening in shock. His normally immaculate clothes are battered and torn, hair’s a matted mess, and looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

_Spirits, he looks like crap._

Shocked by the state of the normally put together ex-councilman, his blue eyes are overcome with rage, brandishing his weapon, and spits harshly, “you killed my brother!” Standing quickly, he tosses his empty firearm to the ground, fist clenched, and begins to stalk towards me, but I’m still frozen by his abrupt appearance, “what’s the matter, Captain? Won’t attack me because I’m a non-bender now? You only turn on your own kind!?”

_Where the hell has he been this whole time?_

Still stunned by his sudden manifestation, I take a step back, trying to keep my distance, and voice empathetically, “Tarrlok…Amon...” His eyes flash with even more rage, mixed with grief, and shouts bitterly, “my brother wasn’t Amon! He was born Noatak!”

Sensing his racing heart, I can see the pain in his eyes, and speak softly, attempting to calm him, “Tarrlok, I am sorry about Noatak. Truly, but I didn’t stop him, I stopped Amon. Your brother’s spirit perished long before he resurfaced as Amon. The brother you knew, was gone.”

The former waterbender’s voice drips with pain, spitting venomously, “don’t speak to me like you know me, or my brother! You know nothing of what we endured at the hands of our father!” Letting my shoulders fall, I nod sympathetically, and mutter gently, “you’re right. I don’t understand what Yakone put you two through, but seeing as how both of you became powerful bloodbenders, I can guess it was far from your typical happy childhood.”

_Far from it._

Narrowing his enraged eyes at me, he grits through his teeth, “ _you have no idea_.” Overcome with empathy for the broken man, I try to connect, and ask honestly, “tell me about him. Tell me about Noatak.” I see a flash of affection pass over his eyes, and they soften slightly at the thought of his deceased brother, as his voice becomes softer with them, “he wasn’t born criminal. He protected me from our father. He may have been a waterbender and a bloodbender, but I know he truly believed bending was the source off all evil in the world, himself included.”

_He hated himself; for what his father made him become._

Listening intently, feeling the blood drip along my arm, I can hear the turmoil in Tarrlok’s voice, and instantly feel sorry for the man, letting him continue, “Noatak...he...he was the gentlest soul, always looked out for me, but all that changed when our father discovered we were waterbenders. He was right in the end; bending is the source of chaos in the world.” _He was wrong._

Taking a hesitant step towards the ex-councilman, I speak tenderly, “he was simply lost in his misguidance, as you were. You don’t have to be a tool for revenge anymore, Tarrlok. Despite your misgivings, and your mistakes, you can still make amends for all you’ve done, and Noatak.”

I see him falter slightly, and take another cautious step forward, voice level, “if you run, then you’ll truly be your father.” His blue eyes flash with fear, but I continue softly, “be a better man than he was. Turn yourself in, and own up to your mistakes. I’ll even ask the Council to show you leniency.” _He’s suffered enough._

Turning to my fallen bike, I pick it up, and mount it again, staring at the defeated man, as I continue, “I sense you’re a better man than your father, and stronger than Noatak, so I won’t force you to come forward. If I’m right about you, and I have a feeling I am, then I’ll hear of your willing surrender.”

_If he wanted to kill me, then he wouldn’t have stopped at one bolt._

His hard eyes are overcome with confusion, and genuine distrust, “why are you doing this? I lied to everyone. Bloodbent you. Kidnapped the Avatar. I attempted to kill you mere minutes ago. Why are you showing me clemency?”

Looking up at him, I speak delicately, and with absolute sincerity, “because I think it’s about time someone showed you some kindness. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you. I’m just sorry your brother couldn’t give himself the same chance I’m offering you.” _I am remorseful for killing him. He simply didn’t give me another choice._

Eyebrows furrowed, and pinched by uncertainty, Tarrlok responds questioningly, “and if I don’t? Then you’ll have let a wanted criminal go free.” Keeping my gaze on him, I nod agreeingly, and reply firmly, “then I’ll find you, and do my job.” His eyes widen in shock, as I start up my bike, and turn the opposite direction, back the way I came originally. I don’t look back, and question if I did the right thing, but I trust my judgment.

_Zuko always taught me to show compassion for those who seem to have lost their way. Tarrlok has been lost for a long time, and it’s time someone showed him some light at the end of the tunnel, even if it is a prison cell. Maybe it’ll be the first step in forgiving himself._

* * *

Walking up the long steps of the island, I make it to the courtyard, and see everyone spread throughout. Tenzin and Pema are sitting on a bench, with their new addition, Team Avatar is huddled around the temple steps, and the three little airbenders are circling around each other on their airscooters, but I don’t see the firebender. _Strange, she should’ve been here by now._

Korra sees me approach, waving erratically from her position on the steps, and shouts joyfully, “hiya, Chief!” Everyone turns to look my direction, and I see Tenzin stand, making his way over to me, but his children beat him to it. _Lord, save me. I should’ve arrived with (Y/N)._

All shouting at once, Meelo basically orders at me disappointedly, “where’s the Captain, Chief!?” Then Ikki pipes up, nearly shattering my eardrums, “yeah! Where’s (Y/N)!? We want to play!” Scowling at their sudden loud outburst, Jinora speaks lower than her younger siblings, but nearly as enthusiastic, “yeah, she didn’t come home last night. We want to race.”

I stiffen internally at the older airbender’s comment, and for once I’m glad to hear Tenzin’s calm voice, addressing his energetic children, “run along, kids. I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.” I hear the two younger siblings huff irritably, and see Meelo cross his little arms, whispering to himself, “but they’re always together.” _We are not._

The three small airbenders sulk off to the middle of the courtyard, but regain their usual cheerfulness moments later, choosing to annoy Korra instead. Finally, absorbing their questions, I feel my anxiety spike, and worry creeps into my chest.

_She left before me, and from the way she drives, I thought she’d be running around with the airbenders already._

Tenzin’s concerned voice filters into my ears, interrupting my own worrisome thoughts, “where is the Captain, Lin? I assumed you would’ve arrived together.” Recalling the previous night, and becoming defensive, I bark back harshly, “why would we arrive together? Just because we work together doesn’t mean I’m her personal chauffeur.” _Easy, Beifong._

The master airbender quirks an eyebrow at my sudden outburst, but recovers his monk-like demeanor quickly, “of course not. I just assumed since both of you were working, then you’d come together.” Still feeling exposed by his comment, I scoff irritably, and roll my eyes, “well, don’t. I’m the Chief, not a babysitter.”

Trying to think of a way to escape, I hear the kids shriek with excitement, and they nearly knock Tenzin and I over with their airscooters, shouting excitedly, “(Y/N)!” _Thank, Spirits._ Huffing at the infuriating blasts of wind, I turn, and see the firebender being tackled to the ground by the three eager kids, but then hear Ikki’s concerned voice, “you’re bleeding, (Y/N).”

Everyone seems to appear at once, surrounding the pile of bodies on the floor, and I notice the fine tear in her black suit, crusted with blood. The detective looks over at her ruined suit jacket, but simply shrugs on the floor, smiling softly, “must’ve snagged it on something.” Squinting my eyes down at her, I know she’s lying, and question internally where it really came from.

_She wouldn’t have lied unless she didn’t want to worry them._

Suddenly Meelo’s curious voice erupts, and points toward the firebender’s head, “what happened to your neck, Captain?” I feel my blood run cold at the obvious mark I left on her neck, and attempt to calm my racing heart. Then I hear Korra chuckling, placing her hands on her hips, and wriggle her eyebrows at the crushed firebender, “looks like your night out on the town was a success.”

The rest of Team Avatar laughs alongside the cheeky Avatar, while Tenzin’s face runs bright red with embarrassment for me, and stutters exasperatedly, “nothing! She…uh…a spar! The Captain got it training. It was an accident.” _Smooth, airhead._

I see the firebender laughing loudly at her friend’s attempt to cover her late-night activities, but then Korra makes it worse, chuckling through her hand, and murmurs, “I’m sure it was no accident.” Tenzin’s robes flutter at the waterbender’s underhanded remark, glaring at her, and voices sternly, “she got it in a spar.” _Someone bend me into a hole._

The firebender props herself on her forearms, looking over the airbenders, and finally speaks, voice laced with amusement, “he’s right, kids. It was an overzealous officer, I’m afraid. She couldn’t handle the heat.” _I’m going to kill her._

Team Avatar is laughing at her subtle meaning, as she sneaks a quick peek at me, and I narrow my eyes at her, but it only makes her secretly tease me further, “don’t worry, I took care of her.” I feel the blush creep up my neck, knowing I have more than one similar mark underneath my armor, and the smug detective pulls herself up from the floor, wiping the dust off her ruined suit.

Pema snickers quietly, and ushers her children aside, “come on, kids. Let’s go wash up for dinner.” As if things couldn’t get any worse, I hear a booming voice from across the courtyard, “alright! looks like the gangs all here!”

_Bumi.  
_

* * *

_I said it before, and I’ll say it again; the Chief is too easy to mess with._

Attempting to clean off my ruined suit, I hear a familiar shout, and look up to see Bumi approaching us, grinning like the madman he his. Reaching the group, he notices my unkempt appearance immediately, and grins knowingly, “well, well, well, it looks like somebody had fun last night.” _He’s still here?_

Bumi clasps his arm around me tightly, wriggling his full eyebrows teasingly, and whispers loudly, “I bet I can guess who it was?” I sense Lin’s heart racing, along my own, but maintain my calm expression, and respond casually, “I doubt that.” _He couldn’t possibly now it was Lin._

Somehow his grin grows wider, and squishes me into his side, “was it an old _flame_...if you catch my drift?” Eyes bowling wide, pushing away from him, I check my surrounding panicky, “what!? Where!?” Snickering at my scared reaction, he points back to the bay, and I see his ship, “your favorite hothead is onboard.” Recoiling back, I see Lin cross her arms, arching a brow at me, “favorite hothead?”

Eyes blown wide, I mutter quickly, and nervously, louder than intended, “no one!” Flinging his arms in the air, he shouts animatedly, “no one!? We had to transfer her to another ship during your mission to the Earth Kingdom!” Glaring at him, I sense Lin’s heart pick up even more, as she growls at Bumi, “will you just make sense for once!?”

Smirking at her, he continues despite my withering glare, “well, if you must know _Linny_ , The Phoenix here had a one-night stand with a firebending lieutenant, turned stalker.” Everyone whips their head back to me, asking unanimously, “stalker?” Still glaring at Bumi, he finally notices, and shrinks back behind his concerned little brother, as he questions me, “how come I never heard of this…insistent Lieutenant?”

_Probably because its none of anyone’s freaking business, and was a lapse in drunken judgement. Thanks, Bumi._

Leveling my glare at the non-bender, I feel Lin narrowing her piercing eyes at me, and address the intrigued group awkwardly, “because it was nothing, but yeah...she was under the impression we were an item.” I sense her eyes narrowing at me further, and clarify, “ _after_ I clearly stated that it was merely a one-time thing.” _I think? It’s all a bit fuzzy._

I can hear Bumi sniggering behind Tenzin, and send him another glower, sparking my fingers at him. Bolin decides to give me his input, speaking suddenly, and without a filter as usual, “wow, must have been some night.” The Chief tenses at his blunt comment, as Mako elbows him in the ribs, and Asami bows her head into her hand.

Korra attempts to cover her sudden laugh with a cough, and I sneak a peek at Lin from the corner of my eyes, elaborating more, “she...kinda got attached, and started popping up everywhere I went.” Bumi finally regains his courage, and blurts out, “woman is one hell of a solider, but short a few bearings.” Laughing again, he manages, “she kept telling the entire crew she was dating The Phoenix. Poor (Y/N) hid in my personal quarters for three days!”

He sees my hand alight, and books it down the courtyard, as I yell, “alright! I’ve had enough of you!” and run after him. I never use my firebending on Bumi, afraid I’ll hurt him because he can’t redirect or block it, so we grapple, or I shock the crap out of him.

Tackling him to the ground, we roll around in dusty courtyard, not worried about my already ruined suit, and I place him in a headlock with my legs, and tug his long arm. Screaming out loudly, he’s tapping the floor with his free hand, and pleads, “uncle! Uncle!”

Releasing him, I stand, but his hurt pride makes him lunge at me, and we go tumbling through the courtyard again, like tangled armadillos. Suddenly, I gust of wind separates us, and an irritated Tenzin yells, “enough you two! Bumi! Leave the Captain alone!”

Thankfully, Pema reappears and announces to everyone, “dinner’s ready!” but she notices my even messier state of clothing, and chuckles, “spirits, you’re as bad as Meelo. Go freshen up Captain, while we set the table.” Glaring over at Bumi, I shock his elbow for good measure, and he yelps out in surprise, rubbing his tingling arm.

_You’re so lucky you’re a non-bender right now._

Making my way over to my room, I slide open the door, and walk over to the water basin in the corner, removing my dirty clothes as I go. Grabbing the washcloth, I dip it into the clean water, and wring it out, before washing off the dirt from my face.

Once I clear all the grime from my skin, I go to clean the fresh wound on my arm, scrubbing the dried blood from it. Realizing it isn’t that deep, I decide to wrap it in a clean cloth, and pull my normal crimson suit out of my closet. As I pull my fresh boyshorts on, I wrap my breasts in new black bindings, and hear my door slide open.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the Chief, and look at her confused, “what’re you doing in here? Someone might think something’s up if they catch you in here.” She doesn’t respond, simply sliding my door back shut, and crosses her arms, “what happened to your arm?” _Shit._

Grabbing my blood red dress pants, I fasten them, and sigh heavily, “it was Tarrlok.” Her eyes widen, arms uncrossing, and brows furrow, “what? What happened?” Knowing lying is useless, and it’ll just makes things worse, I reply truthfully, “he corned me in an alley, and tried to kill me, but…” _She’s going to murder me._

Stepping closer, she pushes, “but?” and I grab my obsidian button up, slipping it on, knowing I’m about to get my ass beat, “I let him go.” I swear the room shook, as she shouted at me, exasperated, “you let him go!? After all he’s done, and after he tried to kill you!?”

Softening my eyes, I reply calmly, “you didn’t see him, Lin. He wasn’t the same corrupt councilman you remember.” I feel her heartbeat racing, as her Beifong scowl appears, and snarls, “changed man or not! He still broke the law, and deserves to stand trial for his crimes! Did you forget he kidnapped Korra, and bloodbent all of us!?”

Maintaining my calm composure, I speak evenly, “no, I didn’t forget, Lin. I’ll never forget, but I gave him a choice. A choice he was never given.” She seething, continuing to glare at me, and grunts, “what the hell are you talking about?”

Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I explain further, “you know his history. His father was a sociopathic bloodbender hellbent on revenge, and look what his brother turned into because of him. Tarrlok wasn’t given the choice to choose who he became; his father chose it for him, and stole his chance to be better than he was capable. So, I gave him the chance.”

Jaw clenched, she grits through her anger, “that doesn’t explain why you let him go.” Buttoning up my shirt, I tuck it in, and explain my reasoning, “I offered him a second chance to change, and prove to himself that he isn’t what his father made him. I told him I wasn’t going to arrest him, and that if he wanted to make amends, then he’d turn himself in.”

My answer seems to enrage her further, as she shakes her head, and growls, “he tricked you, and you’re a fool for letting him.” Unfazed by her insult, I stand by my choice, and speak evenly, “I’d rather be a fool, than believe people can’t change, or refuse a lost soul a chance at redemption. I trust my judgement; I’d hoped you’d do the same.”

Lin’s eyes soften slightly at my peaceful demeanor, as she does the unexpected, and chuckles disbelievingly, confusing me. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, with a hand on her hip, she simply shakes her head, muttering to herself, “spirits, you sound just like him.”

Still confused, I tilt my head to the side, and question curiously, “like who?” Finally meeting my eyes, her scowl has lightened less, and her voice loses its edge, “Aang.” She’s mentioned our similarities before, but I certainly didn’t expect her to compare us now, and she continues softly, “he always saw the good in people…even me.”

Stunned by her sudden statement, I take a step forward, and speak just as softly, “of course you’re good, Lin. You wouldn’t protect people or be the Chief of Police if you weren’t. There’s good in almost everything and everyone, you just need to be open to the possibilities of it.”

The Chief simply smiles at me, eyes conveying astonishment, and she cups my face with her hand, “you’re not a fool for seeing the best in people, and I shouldn’t have said you were. I’m not thrilled you let Tarrlok go, but I can’t say that I don’t understand why you did.”

Covering her hand with mine, I keep my gaze locked on hers, and whisper softly, “I know it wasn’t my call, and I apologize for making the decision myself, but give it a few days. If he hasn’t turned himself in, then I’ll do what I promised, and track him down.”

Sensing her heartrate return to normal, I kiss the palm of her hand, and walk back to my bed, grabbing my matching black tie, securing it around my neck. Turning around, I see Lin lift her hand, and feel my Fire Nation pin embed itself in its rightful place, smiling down at it, “thanks.”

She simply nods, turning back to my doors, and mutters over her shoulder, “hurry up, and finish getting dressed. I’ll strangle Bumi with my cables if you aren’t there to shock him into behaving.” Chuckling at the image, I nod my head lightly, and salute playfully, “yes, Chief.”

_That went better than I expected. I was sure Lin would’ve beat the shit out of me once I told her I let Tarrlok go. I doubt the others will be as understanding, but I still believe he’ll turn himself in. When someone is teetering on the edge, like he was, they’re body language reveals their true intentions, and Tarrlok’s normally untrustworthy blue eyes screamed tortured soul._


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful turtleducklings! As a holiday gift, I decided to grace you all with this extended chapter! And, if you don't happen to celebrate Thanksgiving, then enjoy this chapter on the house! I am thankful for you all! Cheers!

_ Previously: _

_…That went better than I expected. I was sure Lin would’ve beat the shit out of me once I told her I let Tarrlok go. I doubt the others will be as understanding, but I still believe he’ll turn himself in. When someone is teetering on the edge, like he was, they’re body language reveals their true intentions, and Tarrlok’s normally untrustworthy blue eyes screamed tortured soul._

* * *

Walking into the dining room, everyone’s already seated, and I look over at the only empty seat between Bumi and Meelo. The little airbender sees me, raising his short arm in the air ecstatically, pointing at the seat next to him, and shouts loudly, “I saved you a seat, Captain!”

Then Bumi pipes up, teasing his young nephew, and mocks playfully, placing a hand on his chest, “no! _I_ saved her a seat!” Meelo stomps his foot irritably, narrowing his clear blue eyes at his childish uncle, and huffs defensively, “no you didn’t! You wanted to put a tac on her cushion!” _Asshole._

Laughing at their juvenile banter, I walk over, and glare mockingly at the commander, “oh, really? Sounds like someone’s still upset about their little loss outside in the courtyard.” Bumi crosses his arms, turning his head away from me, sticking his bearded chin up in the air, and scoffs lightly, “please, I could take you any day.” Sitting down, I let out another chuckle, and stroke his childlike ego sarcastically, “yes, you can, Commander.” _In your dreams._

He whips his head to face me, hearing the humor in my voice, but directs his own towards his little brother, “Tenzin! Tell your cheeky Captain over here that I’d take her any day!” The master airbender merely frowns at him, not amused by his self-indulgent behavior, and I see him take a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, “Bumi, how many times do I have to tell you not to shout at the dinner table?”

Looking over at the immature non-bender, I see him roll his eyes, and reply irritably, “yes, mom.” Tenzin’s face twitches at his blatant dismissal, and I attempt to cover my snicker with my hand, but then I hear Pema down the table, next to Tenzin, “alright everyone, who’s ready to eat?” _I’m starving!_

Korra and I shoot our hands up quickly, and shout simultaneously, “I am!” Looking over at the young waterbender, arms still raised, our eyes meet, and we start laughing at our similarities, causing everyone else to join in. Everyone, but Lin.

She’s sitting across from me, arms crossed, maintaining her signature Beifong scowl, but I sneak a peek her way, and smile softly. The earthbender notices my small smile just for her, and I see her cheeks run pink, but she averts her gaze quickly. _Cute._

Everyone’s passing the large amounts of food around the table, with Korra and I piling onto our own plates, and I hear Pema sniggering, motioning to the two of us down the table, “good thing I decided to make extra, seeing as you two eat enough for a small army.”

Korra’s mouth is already shoved full of delicious food, preventing her from speaking, and I’m nearly along there with her, but I manage a muffled retort in our defense, “if you burned energy as fast as we do, then you’d understand.” Korra, mouth still filled to the brim, points at me, then back at Pema, nodding her head vigorously, and grunts, “mhmm.”

Covering my mouth at her caveman like demeanor, I chuckle at her inability to respond, and feel Bumi slap my back forcefully, voice laced with amusement, “you guys shoulda seen her in the mess hall. Not even our biggest guys could out eat her.”

Finally able to swallow all my food, I look over at the chuckling commander, unable to resist, and tease him, “and I clearly remember you trying to do so, causing you to puke your guts out all over the deck.”

The room erupts with loud laughter, as Bumi begins to pout, and places his hands on his folded legs, shouting back defensively, “I had a stomach bug!” Amused by my prideful friend, I knock him with my shoulder affectionately, and reply spiritedly, “oh yes, that’s right. I remember now.”

* * *

_This is surreal._

_It’s odd seeing her interacting with everyone. When I walked into the dining room, Meelo was adamant the Captain was going to sit next to him, stating his sisters had already had the privilege earlier in the week, and Pema had to play mediator._

_The girls weren’t very happy about it, but Tenzin’s word was final, and his only son hollered in victory. The flatulent airbender even bent a blast of air at his sisters, and nearly knocked Bolin over as they redirected it, sending him spiraling in place._

_Then Bumi came bumbling in, attempting to sit in the firebender’s already reserved seat, causing Meelo to screech loudly, and bend him onto the next cushion. It was actually pretty funny, seeing Bumi topple over face first. He’s lucky the cushion was there to break his fall, but it ultimately led me to have to sit between Asami, and Bolin. Asami I don’t mind too much, because she’s mostly quiet, like me, but the never-ending chattering earthbender drives me up the wall._

_Although, it feels nice being included, but I also can’t help feeling a little left out. I may have basically grown up on the island, but it hasn’t felt like home since Tenzin ended things between us, and I tore up the island. Even more so since Aang died. I’ve avoided it ever since, until the charming firebender came into my life, and gave me whiplash._

_Now, I find most of my limited free time spent on the island, and it feels different somehow. Instead of the painful memories of finding out Tenzin had cheated, or when Aang passed, I find the memories and feelings being replaced by the firebender._

_It almost feels like when I was little, and Toph would drop Su and I off before going to work; innocent. Before the Captain, I hadn’t stepped foot on the island. It was too painful, and there was nothing left for me here. Tenzin had left, and then so did Aang._

I’m pulled from my reminiscent thoughts at the sound of the firebender’s amused voice, “tell them about the call we went on last week, Chief. Korra doesn’t believe me when I tell her you flung me into a dumpster.” All eyes are on me, as the kids snicker at the image of me bending her into a trash pile, and voice more confident than I feel, “it was an accident.”

Korra’s laughing from down the table, leaning against it, and grins mockingly, “how is throwing someone into a trashcan an accident?” My hearts beginning to beat faster at all the eyes staring at me, not used to being the center of attention personally, and I know the firebender takes notice, saving me, “well, in the Chief’s defense, I think she meant to bend me onto the dirty mattress next to it, but I’m grateful she didn’t. I’d rather be covered in trash, than roll around someone else’s discarded bed.”

_I didn’t mean to do either, I meant to bend her next to me._

The Captain shivers dramatically at the disgusting thought, causing everyone to laugh, and finishes in revulsion, “spirits knows where it’s been or who’s done what on it.” I feel a tiny grin escape my lips, but no one takes notice, since all eyes are on the firebender now, and I hear Asami next to me, giggling, “okay, but that still doesn’t explain why the Chief threw you anywhere in the first place.”

The cheeky detective grins back at the young heiress, as she leans in, glancing around the table, “and the motive is even better. So, I’ll tell you. Prepare yourselves.” Everyone is engrossed in her telling of the story, but knowing the reason why, I attempt to prepare myself for their reactions. _It was pretty funny._

The dramatic firebender tries to control her laughter as she tries to tell them, “okay. So, there I was, doing a sweep of the alley. We got a call about there being a disturbance, and decided to do a wellness check. Spirits, do we wish we hadn’t.” _You wish we hadn’t._

Rolling my eyes, I take a sip of my tea, and watch everyone’s eyes grow wide with anticipation, as she continues, “walking further into the alley, I hear a rustling sound coming from behind this discarded and torn up couch, and walk towards it, thinking it’s probably a homeless person.” _She wishes._

Recalling the next part, (Y/N) snickers again at the memory, but pushes through, “suddenly, an enormous oversized and hideous spider-rat jumps out from behind the tossed couch. I kid you not, the thing was bigger than Tenzin’s shiny head over there.” The room erupts into loud laughter, and I nearly choke on my tea, seeing Tenzin’s face go red at her jab, as Pema places a calming hand on his forearm. _She’s not wrong._

Chuckling at his embarrassed reaction, the Captain tries to finish her story, and I fight the smile itching to escape at the next part, wondering how she’ll describe it. Looking around the table, she speaks again, voice laced with amusement, “naturally, I scream like a terrified little girl. I’m almost positive I used my jet propulsion to jump backwards.” Everyone’s clutching their full stomachs in laughter, and only increases when Korra snorts loudly, even I had a tough time reeling in my own. _She was louder than Ikki._

I see the firebender put her hands up, and try to speak through her giggling, “wait, wait, it gets better. Seconds after my ear-piercing scream, it causes a hoard of them to crawl out of the filthy couch, and I nearly piss myself. I absolutely _hate_ those things! They’re slithering towards me, and I freeze. It’s not often that I freeze, but those things were freaking massive! Next thing I know, I feel something wrap around me, and I’m flying backwards. The Chief must’ve been startled by my sudden high-pitched shriek because instead of flinging me next to her, I go flying over her instead, and land in the filled to the brim trash can.”

_She was definitely an airbender for a second._

Everyone is nearly in tears, even Tenzin, and Bumi has lost all control of his bearings, doubled over in laughter, wheezing. Reenacting the next portion, she grabs her empty plate, and covers half her face, continuing, “dazed at my sudden flight, I peer over the dumpster,” and the firebender raises the plate into the air, over her head.

Bolin’s cackling next to me, while Asami’s covering her mouth, snickering into it, and the Captain proceeds, “and then see the Chief squash the hoard of disgusting creatures with a giant slab of rock, like it’s nothing,” as swings the plate down towards the table, mimicking me. _She’s so dramatic._

Then I see her looking over at me, placing the plate over her heart, hugging it fondly, and tilts her head to the side, fluttering her eyelids while sighing in mock admiration, “my hero.” Bumi slaps his hand on the table, unable to control his bubbling laughter, and I feel my heartbeat skip at her teasing.

I know she sensed it, because she gives me a knowing playful wink, and laughs lightly, finishing humorously, “never have I been so grateful to be surrounded by garbage, and behind a line of restaurants no less.”

Bolin has completely lost it, shouting loudly next to me, “I don’t blame you! When Mako and I used to live on the streets, those things gave me nightmares!” His big brother laughs alongside him, and pitches in, “one thought Bolin’s trash pile was a suitable nesting place, and gave birth while we were away. We came back that night, and Bolin went to sleep, waking up crawling with baby spider-rats. He probably screamed as high pitched as you did, Captain.”

_I doubt that._

The firebender laughs out loudly, still clutching her chest with her plate, and looks over at Bolin, snickering, “I knew we had a connection.” Everyone’s still chuckling from her short story, while Bolin blushes at his brother embarrassing him, and she speaks up again, “and after all of that, despite her being the one who threw me into the dumpster, the Chief walks over to me, and in her normally curt tone, tells me, ‘you’re not getting into the car smelling like that.’”

Narrowing my eyes at her, she merely winks back, and I feel all eyes fall on me again, but I keep my steely gaze on the firebender, growling back, “you reeked. I was not driving back to the station with your rotting stench. I would’ve had to sign the patrol car off as unusable, and send it to the salvage yard. Not to mention, losing my sense of smell.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, but face laced with amusement, the Captain shouts back chuckling, “you’re the one who tossed me in there in the first place!” Everybody’s snickering at her and I arguing back and forth, while I fix my signature scowl at her, but she merely laughs, shaking her head.

Then I hear Pema’s amused voice, “wait, if the Chief wouldn’t let you in the car, then how did you get back to the station?” I see the shit eating grin appear on her face, as she turns to the air acolyte, and speaks mockingly, “why Pema, I’m so glad you asked. The Chief here made me walk back, but she’ll soon regret it. Trust me.” _Oh no._

My heart rate spikes at her subtle threat, and I glare at her further, offering a threat of my own, “if you so much as think of getting even, then I’ll assign the entire department's paperwork to your desk.” She recoils at the thought, making the kids laugh, and smiles mischievously, “just you wait, Chief. When you’re least expecting it…,” she pauses briefly, but then slams her hand on the table loudly, “BAM! I’ll be there.”

Bolin yelps out at her sudden smack, but I don’t flinch, and point at her menacingly, sneering, “don’t even think about it.” Unfazed by my threat, she takes a sip of her drink, and I see her smirk over the glass, knowing she’s planning something.

_Great, now I have to keep an eye out for her even more. I knew she wouldn’t let it go._

The rest of dinner goes on relatively peacefully, aside from Korra and the Captain bickering about who’d win in a spar between the firebender and herself, and of course Meelo backs her up, even betting a months’ worth of dessert.

_The Captain would definitely win; Avatar or not. Even I think she’d even be a challenge for my mother, and that’s saying something._

* * *

_Payback time, Chief._

While Lin is distracted by Bumi telling her one of his wild and hard to believe tales, I sneak over to the Avatar, pulling her away from the rest of the group, and whisper conspiringly, “wanna mess with the Chief, Korra?” The waterbender whips her head to the side, giving me that crooked grin of hers, and agrees instantly, “oh, yeah.”

_She’s the only one with enough balls to even consider it._

Looking over at the still distracted Chief, we slip out of the courtyard, behind the temple, and I climb onto the roof, with Korra following me using her airbending. Crouching along the side of the tower, I wave at her to follow, and begin to crawl along the rooftop, staying as low as possible.

Peering over the awning at the unsuspecting Chief, everyone is sprawled out around the courtyard, and I grin mischievously, but hear a nervous Korra whispering next to me, “I’m not so sure about this anymore.” Rolling my eyes, I look over at the anxious Avatar, and scoff playfully, “ah, come on. It’ll be fun.” She has a thousand-yard stare, and mutters apprehensively, “I don’t want to die.”

Chuckling quietly, I smirk over at her, and tease her some more, “don’t be so dramatic. If anything, just a few broken bones.” Korra’s eyes widen in fear, but I attempt to reassure her, and try to convince her, “besides, you’re a healer. You’ll be fine. I’m the one who should be worried; I’m the one actually doing it.” _Lin’s going to murder me._

Korra grins back playfully, and questions teasingly, “then why am I here?” Smiling back at her, I shrug my shoulders causally, and reply humorously, “because, it’s more fun messing with someone with an audience.” The young waterbender merely shakes her head, and chuckles silently, “you’re crazy, but I’m in.” _I knew you would be, kid._

Maintaining our hidden position on the rooftop, I charge my fingers slightly, pointing them over the awning, and shock Lin right on her rear like the first time we sparred. She yelps and jumps at the sudden sting, causing everyone to look at her grabbing her tingling ass, while Korra and I are dying, and stand from our crouching position, as I shout down at Lin teasingly, “looks like I’m not the only one who shrieks like a little girl!”

The entire courtyard erupts with laughter, as the Chief sends Korra and I her withering Beifong glare, and locks her enraged jade green eyes on me, shouting back with venom, “(Y/N)! I’m going to kill you!” Suddenly, I see her shift, preparing to extend her cables, and my eyes widen in alarm. _Crap._

Turning to the equally terrified Avatar, I start to book it down the roof, and order quickly, “run!” Sprinting down the top of the wooden awning, with Korra on my heels, I feel one of Lin’s cables wrap around my ankle, and knock me off my feet. _Not good._

She’s attempting to drag me off the roof, but I manage to find grip on a raised piece of wood, digging my fingertips into it, and Korra grabs onto my straining wrists, pulling me in the opposite direction of the enraged Chief. _Good lord, I feel like a rubber band._

The struggling Avatar’s feet are planted into the roof tiles, while I look over my shoulder, seeing a fuming Lin, and feel the grip around my ankle constrict, tugging harder. I feel the wood beginning to splinter beneath my fingertips, and hear the waterbender’s shoes slide. _Oh, shit._

As Korra slips, the force of the Chief’s pull sends us tumbling over the edge, with the Avatar landing on top of me, knocking the wind out of my lungs, and groans out sorely, “I told you this was a bad idea.” Before I can agree, the cable around my ankle tightens again, and my eyes blow wide, knowing what comes next. _Double shit._

I hear the sound of Lin’s metal cables retracting, dragging me from underneath Korra, and towards the angry Chief, belly down. Managing to turn onto my back, digging one heel into the earth, I use my jet propulsion from my hands to stand me up, and tackle the Chief to the ground.

Landing on top of her, she grunts out at the unexpected force, as I attempt to restrain her armored arms, but Lin jabs me in the stomach hard, stunning me, and puts me into a headlock, rolling us over. The Chief manages to pin my arms to the floor, encasing my hands in earth up to my forearms, making me unable to move, but I lift my leg up, and place it on her corresponding shoulder.

With one leg on her shoulder, and the other under her opposing arm, I cross my ankles behind her upper back, locking the pissed off metalbender in between my legs. Using the earth around my hands as leverage, I twist my torso to the side, and take her with me, tightening my grip. As I’m trying to keep her in my leg hold, I hear Meelo shouting, “fight! Fight! Fight!” _And he’s an airbender?_

Struggling to hold Lin in my lock, I order from the floor, “Meelo! Defend your commanding officer!” Instantly, his childlike demeanor shifts, saluting firmly, and replies seriously, “yes, Captain!” Suddenly, a gust of wind passes over me, with the Chief flying off, and lands into the small fountain nearby with a splash. _Rest in peace, Meelo._

Looking over, I see the Chief rising from the water, soaked like a drowned alley cat, and everyone’s amusement echoes throughout the courtyard. As she’s sending me a withering glare, water is pouring out of her armor, and I can’t help but laugh out loud at the sight. _She’s adorable._

Laughing on the floor, I hear Pema giggling, and tries to play peacemaker, “alright enough. Before the Chief bends my son into a hole, never to be seen again. It’s time for dessert.” Unable to wipe the tears from my eyes, due to my pinned hands, I let them roll down my face, and look over to Lin, as a hysterical Korra begins to bend the water off the drowned Chief.

Turning my head to the other side, I find the other earthbender, and shout through my chuckling, “hey, Bo! A little help!” motioning to my pinned hands with my eyes. Cupping his mouth, he shouts back, “you got it!” and bends the rock from around my hands.

Picking myself up off the ground, I turn to the little airbender, and give him my Captain’s salute, “good job, soldier.” With his chest puffed out, he returns my salute proudly, then smiles wildly, and airbends onto my shoulder happily. Now dry Lin walks over to me glaring, as I smirk with Meelo on my shoulders, holding his little legs, and motion to him with my head, “see, it’s beneficial to have friends.”

Still unamused, Lin scowls at me, turning to stomp away, and I run to catch up with her quick gait. Gripping Meelo’s tiny limbs, I look up at him, and smile warmly, “since you did such a good job defending your commanding officer soldier, you can have my dessert tonight.” His joyful blue eyes blow wide, and airbends off my shoulder, shouting in triumph, “yeah!”

He sprints into the dining hall to tell his mother, along with everyone else I’m sure, and I keep my pace with Lin. Walking towards the stairs, she’s still pouting, and I hear her grumble next to me, “I can’t believe you did that.” _I told you I’d get you back, Chief._

Chuckling at the image of her gripping her shocked rear, I turn my head slightly, and smirk teasingly, “oh come on Chief, you know I can’t resist that fine ass of yours,” giving it a solid slap as I jog up the stairs. Looking back, I see Lin frozen, with one foot on the step, and her face is nearly as red as my work suit.

_It really is a fine ass._

* * *

Dessert ran later into the night, because the Captain convinced Tenzin to let the three small airbenders stay up past their bedtimes, and even agreed to put them to bed if he said yes. So, here I am, waiting for the firebender to finish putting the three small children to bed, and I don’t see how she has the patience. I would’ve restrained them to their beds with my cables by now, especially Meelo. He’s wilder than a rabid hog-monkey.

Leaning against the wall by the little airbender’s room, I can hear him arguing with her about going to bed, but his current request catches my attention, and his voice is faint, stifling a yawn, “can you sing me that song I like, (Y/N). The one you wrote for me.” _She wrote him a song? She can sing?_

A moment of silence passes, but then I hear her gentle voice, barely over a whisper, “if I sing you the song, will you promise to go to bed, and stay in bed?” I don’t hear Meelo respond, so he must’ve nodded his head, or is thinking it over, but then I hear the firebender again, “okay, now lay down, and close your eyes.”

Another brief moment of silence passes, but then I hear sultry and smooth humming, and step closer to the door to listen, hearing the Captain’s soothing voice as she begins to sing lightly.

_Lora lie lo_

_Lora lie lay_

_Lay lo, lay lo_

_Lay, lay_

_Lora lie lo_

_Lora lie lay_

_Lay lo, lay lo_

_Lay, lay_

Listening to her calming voice, I hear her take a gentle breath, and continue her low melody, causing my flesh to become riddled with goosebumps.

_I'll fly for you_

_My child, my son_

_Sweet dreams to you_

_My only one_

_I'll fly for you_

_My child, my son_

_Sweet dreams, my only one_

(Y/N) repeats the two verses twice more, voice level and pacifying, and I find myself being pulled towards her, looking into the room slightly. She’s sitting on the edge of the little airebender’s bed, stroking his head, and I can see he’s beginning to drift off, face lax and breathing steady. 

_Her voice is so…comforting, and lulling…it’s enchanting._

Coming to the end of her last verse, her voice begins to fade slowly, as she stands from the bed, and tucks in the sleeping airbender, placing his stuffed lemur next to him. Continuing to hum the lullaby softly, the firebender exits the child’s room, and slides the doors shut delicately. Once the doors are closed, her low humming stops, and I can’t help but stare at her. _Who is this woman?_

Releasing a quiet sigh, the Captain turns to me, and smiles warmly, whispering lowly to prevent waking the now sleeping airbender, “come on, I don’t want to wake him.” Following her lead, we make it outside the men’s dormitories, walking towards the courtyard, but she doesn’t move to speak, and I break the silence, still captivated by what I just witnessed, “I didn’t know you could sing.”

The firebender chuckles lowly, turning her head slightly, and give me a small smile, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Beifong. You didn’t know I could cook either.” Maintaining our slow walk, she has her hands clasped behind her back, staring up at the night sky, and smiles softly, “and I wouldn’t really call that singing. It’s more soft whispering and humming.”

Letting a soft smile of my own escape, I forget how humble she is, and it’s refreshing, replying honestly, “you can hold a note, that’s singing to me.” I hear her chuckle lightly, stopping our leisurely stride, turning to me, and grins kindly, “then yes, I can sing, but you won’t catch me performing at events anytime soon.”

Giving her a chuckle of my own, I cross my arms, cocking my hip, and tease lightly, “what a shame, I’m sure people would flock from all four nations to listen to the mighty Phoenix sing.” Shaking her head in amusement, the firebender gives me that million-yuan smile of hers, making my stomach flip, and winks playfully, “unlikely, but I’ll settle for giving the Chief of Police a private show.”

My heart skips at her forwardness, feeling the blush coat my fair skin, and itch to touch her, but I can’t where everyone can see. Sensing my shift, like she always does, the firebender gives me that smug grin of hers, and whispers loud enough for only my ears, “perhaps, I’ll even give her a private meet and greet afterwards. I’ve heard she’s easy on the eyes.”

I can feel my skin grow hot at her not so subtle teasing, narrowing my eyes at her, and push her out of the way, walking towards the long temple stairs. Only making it a few feet, her curious voice stops me, and asks confusingly, “where’re you going, Chief?”

Turning back slightly, I motion to the docks, and reply obviously, “home.” She simply shakes her head, walking over to me, and turns me towards the women’s dormitories, “no, you’re not. It's late, the next ferry doesn’t come for another two hours, and by then it’ll be really late. You have work in the morning, better just stay here, and rest.”

Trying to pull away from her grasp, she only tightens it, continuing to lead me towards the rooms, and I shake my head, huffing exasperated “no, I’ll be fine.” She isn’t taking no for an answer, basically pushing me into the empty room next to hers, and orders firmly, “not a chance, Beifong. Knowing you, you’ll get home, sleep for a few hours, _skip_ breakfast, and go in early since we left on time today.”

_I hate how she knows me so well…okay, maybe not hate, but it’s annoying. She can read me like an open book, and I can’t seem to get past the first chapter regarding her story._

Not waiting for my response, she slides the doors shut, and I hear her on the other side, whispering softly, “goodnight, Lin.” Smiling from inside the room, I hear the firebender’s own doors slide closed, and go to remove my armor, glad I came to dinner even if she shocked me.

Staring at the ceiling, I can’t seem to fall asleep, turning over, and groan into my pillow, considering suffocating myself to sleep. Lifting my head slightly to breathe, I hear the firebender shuffling in the next room, and figure she’s getting ready for bed.

_Why can’t we be back at my apartment? At least then, I’d be able to fall asleep._

Thinking about my apartment brings this morning’s events back to the forefront of my mind, and my stomach twinges at the image of the naked and wet Captain. Grabbing my pillow from behind my head, I place it over my face, and groan again in frustration, feeling my skin tingle at the thought of her warm skin.

Tossing my pillow across the room, I get up from the bed, and pace back and forth in my room, debating. Halting my steps, I grumble out defeatedly into the empty room, “fuck it.”

* * *

I’m lying in my bed on Air Temple Island in my crimson shorts and black tank top, eyes closed with my hands behind my head, when I hear my door slide open. Figuring it’s Meelo, with my eyes still closed, I say knowingly, “hey bud, bunking with me tonight?” I startle at the sudden unexpected familiar voice, eyes flying open, and whip my head to the side, “can’t say I’ve been mistaken for a five-year-old airbender before.” _What the hell?_

Stunned by her unanticipated presence, I say the first thing that comes to mind, and mumble hesitantly, “uh, you’re welcome?” Smirking over at me in her signature white tank top and black pants, she turns around, lifting her arm, and slides a latch across the doorframe, preventing the doors from sliding open. _There’s a lock?_

Raising a brow, I chuckle dumbfoundedly, and scoff, “that nifty little feature would’ve been nice to know a few months ago.” Grinning over at me, she steps further into my room, and my eyes follow her stride, still unsure of why she’s here. _She’s going to kill me for my little lightning display earlier, isn’t she?_

Reaching the edge of my bed, she doesn’t say a word, choosing to straddle my waist instead, and my gold eyes widen slightly at her forwardness. _Guess not._ Sitting back on my lap, the Chief mutters playfully, “I didn’t get a chance to repay you last night.” Matching her smirk, I slide my hands up her thighs, and joke back casually, shrugging my shoulders, “no need for payment. First time is free of charge.”

_Unless, this is part of her plan…seduce me, then kill me…I’ll take my chances._

She grins down at me playfully, running her hands up my chest, and leans down to kiss me passionately. Still taken aback by her manifestation, I let her take control, rejoicing in it, and feel her hands snake underneath my shirt, as her tongue tangles with mine. I move my hands to her waist, pulling her closer to me, wanting her weight along my body, and feel her brace her hands beside my head. 

_Please spirits, don’t let one of the kids try to barge in here, especially Meelo. I’d rather have Tenzin catch us._

Lin begins to trail open mouthed kisses along my jaw, down my neck, sucking on my racing pulse point, and I hum in approval, running my hand up her back. Biting my neck lightly, she sits up, and tugs onto my undershirt, growling heatedly, “off.”

Sitting up, I meet her gaze with a low, and seductive, “yes, Chief,” and pull off my tank top, exposing my black bindings. She bites her bottom lip at my newly exposed skin, gripping the sides of my head with both hands, and kisses me roughly, curling her finger at the base of my neck. _Damn, she’s gorgeous._

I run my hands under her white tank top, stroking my nails lightly down the length of her strong back, and she responds with the roll of her hips, tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth. Moving my hands to the earthbender’s sides, I lift her shirt up slowly, before pulling it over her head, and reconnect our lips, as she reaches to undo my bindings.

Once I’m free from the loosened fabric, Lin places her hand in the center of my bare chest, and pushes me back down onto the mattress. Laying back down, she kisses the center of my chest, on the skin of my deep scar, and her hands grope my full breasts, rolling her thumbs over my stiff peaks.

Instinctively, I run my hand through her hair, gripping her thigh with the other, and roll my hips into hers, trying to gain some friction. Eyes closed, relishing the sensation of her firm touch, I groan softly when I feel her warm mouth latch onto my sensitive nipple. _Fuck._

Her strong hands slip from my sensitive breasts, down my defined stomach, and tug onto the waistband of my shorts. Hooking her fingers into the material, along with my underwear, the Chief crawls backwards, and slides them down with ease.

Sitting back up, I pull her towards me on her knees, and push her black pants as far down as I can get them, wanting to feel her skin against mine. Understanding my desire, she kicks off the rest of her pants, now in her bindings, and snug underwear. Raking my eyes over her fit body, I bite my bottom lip, and run my hands up her sides. _Damn._

Lin blushes under my intense gaze, crawling back over to me on the bed, causing me to lie back down, looking up at her, and she smirks, with her faint blush still present, “you have to stop looking at me like that, or else I won’t be able to finish what I came here to do.”

Grinning at her aroused state, I wrap my hand around the back neck, pulling her into a soft kiss, and mumble teasingly onto her tempting lips, “and what did you come here to do, _Chief_?” Lin shivers at me emphasizing her position of control, leaning into my lips, and whispers barely audible, “this.”

Situated between my legs, with a hand cupping my hot center, she captures my lips in a controlling kiss, and strokes me through my slick heat, dipping into my soaked center slightly. Sucking on her soft tongue, she inches forward on her knees, bracing one hand beside my head, and aligns with where I need her most, but draws out her exploration of my center. _Fucking tease._

Prepping her fingers with more of my warm arousal, she pushes into me unhurriedly, and I dip the back of my head into the pillow, gripping onto her strong shoulders above me. Burying her face into my neck, Lin moans a low breathtaking, “shit,” into my ear at my unusually hot wet heat coating her fingers, and I grip her firm backside, pulling her closer.

 _Finally_.

* * *

_Shit, and I thought she was warm on the outside. This…inside her…spirits, she’s so hot, and…so wet. She feels like this because of me, and I’m tempted drag her back to my place, regardless of who sees, just so I can hear her cry out as I fuck her repeatedly._

Using my hips, I thrust into her as deep as my knuckles will allow me, curling my fingers, and hear a soft sigh escape the firebender’s lips, enjoying the feeling of my fingers filling her. Tangling her own fingers through my soft hair, she yanks my head back roughly, and captures my mouth in a fierce kiss, causing me to push even further into her. 

Wrapping her strong arms around my neck, the firebender pins me to her scarred chest, rolling us over quickly, and I gasp at the sudden change in position, as the Captain whispers wantonly, “I need you deeper.” Her sex-laced voice makes me release a faint moan of my own, along with her riding my firm fingers, and I can’t help but roll my eyes back at her inviting heat.

_Damn, who would’ve thought I liked when someone else takes control._

Hot hands on my bound chest, she steadies herself, as she begins to slowly roll her hips into mine, making me hit that rough patch inside of her, and I feel her walls tighten around my curled fingers. (Y/N)’s taking what she needs from me without abandon, and I’m letting her, only increasing my already heightened desire for the young firebender. Mesmerized by her flexing body above me, her glowing hooded gold eyes lock onto mine, and our penetrating gaze seems to increase the speed of her thrusts.

_Spirits, she feels fantastic._

* * *

Suddenly, the Chief sits up, latching onto my sensitive nipple again, and I wrap my legs around her, locking my ankles behind her. Raking my nails across the back of her strong shoulders, my hips still for a moment, enjoying her smooth tongue swirling around my sensitive bud, but only for a moment, and I continue rolling into her lap, digging my heels into her lower back for leverage.

With my hand gripping the back of her neck, I focus on her fingers moving inside of me, leaning my cheek against her forehead, and the fingers of my other hand tangle in her soft hair, clutching the back of her head.

Heavy breaths mixing, I close my eyes, concentrating on the sensation of her beneath me, and grind down onto her lap forcefully, feeling her grip on my hip tighten. Lin pulls me closer, brushing my clit with her palm, and causes me to groan quietly against her lips, deciding to voice my internal thoughts, “fuck, you feel amazing.”

The stimulated metalbender’s movements jerk slightly at my lustful comment, but I roll my hips faster down into her lap, tugging on her bottom lip with my teeth, and hear her hiss slightly at the sudden sting. Soothing it over with my warm tongue, my increased speed makes her groan quietly, and I begin to feel my release building.

Snaking my hand to the front of her neck, placing a hot hand around her throat, I push her back onto the bed, and pin her to it, riding her fingers curled inside of me. Hand on her neck, I squeeze slightly, and grip her wrist between my legs, to keep her in place. _Fuck, I’m close._

My movements become frantic, as I ride her still hand, head tossed back towards the ceiling, and close my eyes, forcing down the moans building in my throat. Reopening my hooded eyes, I look down briefly, and see Lin’s face morphed into complete awe and excitement, sending me over the edge. _Oh shit._

Due to the surrounding company nearby, I force myself to stay quiet by biting my tongue, with my hips jerking onto her fingers sporadically, and my head falls back in a silent scream, eyes sealed shut. I’m shaking on top of her, soaking her lap, scraping my nails down her chest slowly from their placement on her neck, and can hear her faintly, uttering a breathless, “oh, fuck me.”

* * *

_Fuck, she cumming, and it’s the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen in my life._

The firebender’s soaked walls are clenching around my fingers tightly, and somehow her body heat has increased tenfold. Her body is convulsing above me, with my eyes glued on her flexing scar, but then I feel her nails begin to scrape down my chest, and the sensation makes me groan out automatically, “oh, fuck me.”

Staring up at the climaxing Captain, I can see her holding in her cries of pleasure, and I instantly regret not taking her back home. _I want to hear her._ My hold on her tightens, feeling my own arousal pool at the base of my stomach, causing my own body to overcome with a welcoming heat, and I try to reel in my own desires, biting my lip harshly.

_Until I get a handle on my bending, sex with the firebender is strictly an at home occurrence, but what do they say…practice makes perfect?_

* * *

Gripping my shaking hip with her free hand, nails digging into my skin, I finally reach the end of my much-needed climax, collapsing onto the Chief, and breathing heavily, trying to regain my lost breath. She gradually pulls her fingers out of my wet and sensitive center, and I groan sadly into her neck at the emptiness.

With both our chests heaving, she manages a raspy breathless whisper in my ear, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Laughing quietly at her unusual forwardness, I sit up enough to look into her vibrant emerald green eyes, still attempting to catch my breath, and smirk playfully, “well, you got me pretty riled up last night. I had energy I needed to burn.” _I could go all night._

I start to trail my hand down her chest, to her more than likely soaked center, and pepper kisses along her damp neck, mumbling onto her heated skin, “and I still have energy to burn.” Reaching the waistband of her underwear, she grips my wrist, stopping me from moving forward, and shakes her head, huffing, “no, no way. Considering last night, I’m not risking waking the entire island. Screw that. I’m not having that conversation. Besides, I’m pretty sure I came watching you just now.” _Who are you, and what have you done with Lin?_

Shocked by her unusual straightforwardness, I cup her face in my hands, chuckling, and decide to show her exactly what she’s missing. Latching onto her soft mouth, I swirl my tongue with hers deliberately, skimming the roof of her mouth, and feel her moan into mine, pulling away with a pout, “you’re cruel.”

Smirking at the relaxed earthbender, I straddle her lap, and tease her, as she places her hands on my thighs, “you know, for someone who’s so concerned with getting caught, you choose the worst place to repay me. You realize Meelo comes into my room, in the middle of the night, most days of the week?” _And he doesn’t knock._

Her jade green eyes fly open wide with fear, looking over at the doors, and in a hush angry whisper, she yells, “ _why didn’t you say anything!?_ ” Rolling my eyes, I sit back on her thighs, and chuckle nonchalantly, “please, Lin Beifong snuck into my room like a horny teenager. You really think I’d stop her?” _Hell no._

Her face reddens with embarrassment, coming to terms with her new found forwardness, and reverts to denial, “I did not.” Unable to contain my laughter, I lean down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, and whisper affectionately, “whatever you say, Chief.”

Rolling off of her, I hand Lin her signature white tank top, and she slips it back on. I see her looking around puzzled, and lifts the tossed sheet, questioning, “where’re my pants?” Laying down, enjoying my post coital high, I shrug, and reply mockingly, “I don’t know. What am I, the pants police?”

She smacks my leg with the back of her hand, making me chuckle, and grunts annoyingly, “smartass, help me look for them. I can’t go back to my room without pants.” Turning on my side, wiggling my eyes brows, I examine her tone legs, and mutter back seductively, “I sure wouldn’t mind.” The earthbender rolls her eyes, continuing to look for her lost clothing, but finally finds them tucked into the end of my bed, and slips them back on.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, fixing her pants, I crawl up behind her, still nude, and wrap my arms around her shoulders. Lin leans back into my embrace, and I kiss her under her ear with a soft kiss, whispering sincerely, “thank you, you were wonderful.” I can feel her heart skip at my words, and she places her hands on top of my arms.

The earthbender turns slightly, looking over her shoulder at me, and I pull her into another gentle kiss. The Chief returns it just as softly, then looks at me with a certain sadness, and mumbles hesitantly, “I have to go, before someone notices.”

_I know she wants to keep this a secret. I’m sure out of concern about what the people, and what her officers will think about their Chief of Police having relations with a woman half her age. I think she assumes I’ll be upset by it, but I’m not._

Cupping her face with my hand, I lean my head against her forehead, and murmur understandingly, “I know.” A sense of relief washes over Lin’s face, as she stands from the bed, and heads towards the door. _As long as I have her, I’m content._

As she walks away, not wanting her to leave just yet, I stand from the bed, grip her hips, and turn her back around, kissing her slowly. I feel her wrap her arms around my bare waist, kissing me back deeply, and run my hand through her hair, stopping at the base of her neck.

She places her own hand on my face softly, cupping my jaw, and pulls back slightly, leaning her head against mine, “you’re not making this any easier, you know?” Smiling at her unusual softness, I give her a quick kiss, and whisper playfully, “who said I was going to be easy, Chief?”

Stepping back, I hear her chuckle lightly, and see her roll her eyes teasingly, scoffing, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from a hothead.” Pinching her side playfully, she yelps, and smacks my hand away, making me giggle, “hey, I’m no ordinary hothead.”

Smirking at me, Lin steps into my space further, hands sliding up my hips, and places a soft kiss on my lips, pulling back whispering sincerely, “no, you’re not.” The honesty in her voice makes me smile, and I snake my arms around her neck, pulling her into a breathless kiss.

The Chief wraps her arms around my waist, running her hands along my back, and brushes her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry. Parting my lips slightly, I meet her tongue with mine, and hum at the softness of it, making Lin grip me tighter.

Arms still around her neck, I stroke the back of her hair lightly, and pull back reluctantly, whispering against her lips, “you should go before I have my way with you, and then we’ll really be in trouble, Chief.”

Her chest vibrates at her small chuckle, as she releases me from her grasp, and I see the faint blush on her cheeks, before she mutters with a slight pout, “I really don’t like you right now.” Smiling at her pouting, I grasp her hands, putting them on my bare breasts, and hear her gasp lightly at my forwardness, teasing, “no? That’s a shame, because I like you very much; especially when you touch me with these strong hands of yours,” giving her hands a slight squeeze for emphasis. _Very much._

Lin’s face runs scarlet, slipping her hands from my chest, and attempts to glare at me, but her voice betrays her, cracking slightly, “I’m leaving.” Laughing lightly at her uneasiness, she pouts even more, and I lean in, but she leans back, thinking I’m going to try and stop her.

Instead, I reach over her, and unlatch the lock above her head, smirking, “goodnight, beautiful.” The Chief’s face goes even redder, as she attempts to feel around behind her for the doors, making me smile at her nervousness, and I feel her heart racing. _Lord, she’s cute._

She finally seems to find the crack in the doors, sliding them open slightly, but doesn’t turn away from me, and steps backwards through the doors, entering the hallway. Maintaining her bashful gaze, as she slides the doors shut, I give Lin a playful wink, and see her smile widely as they close shut.

_Maybe I should shock her more often if that's the kind of punishment I get from it._

* * *

Pema’s talking a late-night walk with Rohan, because he’s fussy, when she sees Republic City’s esteemed Chief of Police slip out of the Captain’s bedroom with a giant smile on her face, and nearly drops her newborn son onto the floor at the never before seen sight. 

_No way. That explains earlier and how the Captain is still breathing. Of course (Y/N) would be the one to melt her way into the Chief’s closed metal heart. She is a powerful firebender after all._

The unusually happy Chief turns, a genuine smile still plastered on her face, but it drops abruptly as she notices me down the hallway. _Oh no, she’s going to arrest me again._

I can tell her shocked green eyes bulge from her head, even at this distance, but I want her to know their secret is safe with me, and give the scandalized Chief a soft smile and light nod of reassurance. I see her shoulders relax slightly, but her overall posture remains tense, and she nods back stiffly.

Chief Beifong has returned, as she turns hurriedly, back in the direction of her guest room, and disappears into it quickly. Turning the opposite direction, I smirk as I walk back towards mine and Tenzin’s room, cradling a now sleeping Rohan in my arms, and chuckle to myself. 

_Tenzin is going to flip when he finds out. I have to be there when he does. I think his arrow might actually fly off this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely little lullaby is called Lora Lie Lo/Fly For You, by Patty Gurdy! I don't own any rights to it, but I thought it was a cute song for our favorite little airbender. If you're able, try to check it out!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrVx7COxAkI


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sectioning off this one was a tad difficult! Nonetheless, I prevailed, and hope all you lovely people enjoy!   
> I love all your comments by the way, and read every single one. They're a mix between sweet, heartwarming, and hilarious. Thank you so much! I adore all of your input!

_ Previously: _

_…Tenzin is going to flip when he finds out. I have to be there when he does. I think his arrow might actually fly off this time._

* * *

Waking up just before dawn, not that I got much sleep in the first place, I bend my armor back on quickly, and try to make a break for it, trying to avoid a certain air nomad. _I’m not facing Pema after last night. Fuck that, I’d rather fight the triads without my armor, and in a dress._

Sliding my doors open slowly, I peer my head out somewhat, and look up and down the hallway, checking for any signs of movement. Seeing that it’s all clear, I slip out of my room, closing the doors behind me quietly, and take a step, cringing at the grating sound of my metal uniform.

_Why the hell does it sound louder than usual? Probably because you’re skulking around like a wanted fugitive trying to evade detection, Beifong._

Passing the firebender’s room, I feel a small smile tug at the corner of my lips thinking about our quick romp in her bedroom, despite Pema witnessing me sneak out late last night, and groan internally at the Captain’s ability to affect me even while asleep, continuing my way towards the courtyard.

_Fuck, (Y/N) was right; I’m acting like a horny teenager, sneaking around. Great._

Just when I think I’m in the clear, I hear the deep voice of the other person I was trying to avoid, but was clearly unsuccessful, and kick myself internally, “good morning, Lin. You’re not going to stay for breakfast?”

I can feel myself visibly flinch at Tenzin’s casual question, and recover quickly, retaining my stiff posture, but then I register his question, causing my blood pressure to spike. _Wait, he’s not curious I stayed the night?_

Conjuring my Beifong scowl, I turn to him with my arms crossed, hip cocked to the side, and huff irritably, trying to appear as unaffected as possible, “no, I’ve been away long enough.” He nods his head in understanding, but I’m still on edge as to why he seems unfazed by my presence, and ask curiously, letting my anxiety get the best of me, “you don’t seem surprised to see me?”

_Did Pema tell him about last night?_

Tenzin pauses briefly, making my heart race rapidly, thinking his wife told him about our run in yesterday evening, but I retain my normally stoic demeanor, and he simply smiles kindly, speaking softly, “no, Pema told me she saw you in the women’s dormitories, walking into one of the guest rooms last night, while trying to get Rohan to sleep.”

_I fucking new that woman couldn’t keep—wait, guest room? She didn’t tell him?_

Feeling my blood run cold at his words, frozen within my armor, I remain silence, and not out of choice, but out of physical inability due to abject shock, as the master airbender continues to speak calmly, unaware of my internal panic, “you’re always welcome here, Lin. It’s been nice having you around like old times.”

_Yeah, right. If only you knew the true reason why I’ve been around, then you’d probably blow the temple roof off._

Maintaining his tranquil demeanor, the airbender fixes him warm gaze on me again, and proceeds to speak, voice laced with sincerity, “stay for breakfast, it’s the least I can do for all that you’ve done for my family, and I know the Captain would be happy you joined us. You two seem to be getting along nicely. It’s good to see you both building a friendship outside of work.”

_You have no idea._

Knowing Tenzin can be narky as stubborn as me, arms still crossed along my chest, and scowl put into place, I agree hesitantly, huffing exasperatedly, “fine, but I’m leaving right after.” He simply chuckles, turning towards his meditation circle overlooking the rising sun, and shakes his head in amusement, muttering quietly, “I wouldn’t expect anything more from our hardworking Chief of Police.”

_Fuck my life, so much for sneaking out, and now I have to face his wife. Although, I’m still shocked she didn’t say anything. Especially after I tried to arrest her all those years ago. I was certain she would’ve tried to get back at me for it._

* * *

Korra and I come stumbling into the dining room for breakfast, shoving each other back and forth playfully, sweaty and panting from our intense morning workout, and I duck out of her wide swing, chuckling teasingly, “I told you I’d kick your ass, Avatar.”

Jumping out of her way, laughing at her hurt pride, I put up my fingers, and smirk cheekily, “Phoenix, three,” and then connect my thumb and index finger together, mocking the waterbender further, “Avatar, zero.” _She did give me a run for my money though. Firebending master, check._

Korra smacks my hand away roughly, making it swing to my side, pouting at her morning losses, and jabs her filthy finger in my chest, voice laced with challenge, “let me use the other three elements next time, and we’ll see who the real loser is.” _Still you._

Scoffing loudly, I grip her finger digging into my chest quickly, pulling it backwards slightly, making the young Avatar yelp out in surprise, gripping her stretching wrist, and roll my eyes goodheartedly, teasing her more, “don’t think I didn’t see those cheap shots earlier with your airbending, trying to break my stance, and redirecting my firebending. I’m not blind, and you’re not exactly subtle.”

I can hear the kids giggling at our friendly banter, as Korra bends a stream of water from the table, whipping me in the face, making me release her straining finger, and I’m about to shock her, when I see the familiar black and gold armor sitting at the table, stopping my charged attack.

_Lin? What’s she doing here?_

Seeing the attractive earthbender sitting at the table, watching events unfold with her signature Beifong scowl, making my morning all the better, I turn away from the grumbling waterbender, and smile widely, greeting her happily, “well hey there, Chief, what a nice surprise. I didn’t expect to see you this morning. Figured you’d run out of here at first light?”

_I was positive she would’ve left by now._

* * *

_Spirits, she’s beautiful._

Her hair is tied back, with a few strands escaping from the front, most likely from her sparring, and she’s wearing a body-hugging black undershirt, that stops just before her hips, causing her prominent scar to peek out from the bottom. 

Eyes roaming down her fit body, my mind flashes back to last night, seeing her deep scar flexing above me, as she rode my fingers eagerly, and goosebumps riddle my flesh at the memory of her welcoming heat between her strong legs, fingers twitching slightly. 

_Cool it, Beifong._

I can see the defined lines on the sides of her abs, disappearing below the waistband of her equally as tight red Fire Nation shorts, barely passing and covering her firm backside, and feel myself run hot, averting my eyes quickly, while smacking myself internally for openly ogling the young firebender. 

_Go ahead, Chief. Let everyone else know about your feelings towards the gorgeous Captain by drooling all over the table. Nice._

* * *

Staring over at the silent Chief, I see her focused emerald green eyes making their descent down the length of body, but she catches herself staring, blushing slightly, and removes her eyes hurriedly, as I grin internally at her racing heart.

_And she says she doesn’t gawk. Liar._

I see Korra go sit in the closest available seat next to Mako, already shoving food into her big mouth, making me turn my gaze from Lin before she can respond, and zap the engorging Avatar’s hand lightly with my lightning, scolding her firmly, “hey, hey! What’re you an animal? Go wash your hands before you start flinging your sweaty grime all over the food! Naga has better manners than you.”

The moping young waterbender rubs her tingling hand pouting like a five-year-old, then rolls her blue eyes grunting, standing from her seat, and stomps towards the kitchen, whispering under her breath, “what’re you, my mother?” As she tries to bypass me, I wrap my arm around the back of her neck, putting her into a headlock, and she squirms against me, shocked voice muffled by my side, “hmmfff.”

Attempting to jab me in the ribs, it only makes me laugh harder, as I taunt her some more, and mock her playfully, “you call that a punch, Avatar? You’ve been slacking. Rohan hits harder than you.” The table erupts with loud laughter, watching the young waterbender squirm against me, and shouts loudly, “I’ll show you a punch!” _Bring it._

Tightening my hold, Korra reels her fist back as far as she can, as I flex my abdominals, and she’s about to clock me in the gut, when we hear Pema’s soft firm motherly tone, “Captain. Korra.” _Uh oh._

We freeze instantly at hearing our names, while I release the equally frozen teenager, turning to the air acolyte cradling her newborn son, and bow our heads shamefully as she speaks steadily, “what have Tenzin and I said about roughhousing, and bending inside?” _Lord, I feel like a little kid again using my bending within the Palace._

We answer simultaneously, hands clasped behind our backs, heads still lowered, and rock on our heels, reciting the house rule lowly, “not to do it at the table, and to take it outside.” Pema nods in confirmation, smiling warmly from her seat next to her grinning husband, and motions for us to sit down, “do you want to eat, or fight?” _Eat!_

Korra, still sore about losing, whips her head to the side quickly, still competitive as ever, and gives me that crooked grin of hers, thumbing towards the exit, “you wanna take this outside, Captain?” _Hell no, I’m starving._

Rolling my golden eyes, I turn towards the kitchen to wash my hands, walking towards the door, and scoff over my shoulder, waving my hand dismissively, “please, I already kicked your ass plenty this morning. It could use a break.” _And Lin’s here._

* * *

The Avatar flusters at the firebender’s brash comment, following her into the kitchen, but decides to shove her playfully, pushing the Captain through the doorway, stumbling, and then we hear the crackle of lightning, followed by a loud yelp from the waterbender, “OW!”

The table erupts with more lively laughter, making me grin slightly at the young firebender’s infinity for shocking people as payback, having been on the other end of it, but I feel Pema staring at me from her seat next to Tenzin, and it wipes my small smile off my face quickly.

_Damn it._

Everyone’s talking amongst themselves, laughing and eating, while I keep to myself, poking at my food, and the two chuckling benders reappear from the kitchen. The Avatar goes to sit in the empty seat next to me, but then I hear Pema from the cushion adjacent to the vacant seat next to me, “Korra, why don’t you let the Captain sit next to the Chief,” and my hand nearly breaks my chopstick in half.

_Someone kill me, please._

Watching the waterbender from the corner of my eye, she halts mid stride, making me cringe internally at the air nomad’s suggestion, and recoil within myself even more at the confused teenager’s response, “uh, okay? Sure.”

Keeping my glare on the half-eaten plate of food in front of me, refusing to look up, the aggravating woman continues to speak softly, and I want to earthbend her into a hole, “it’s been a while since the Captain and I had the chance to chat, since she’s been working so much.”

_I want to die._

* * *

Looking at Pema curiously, Korra goes back to sit next to Mako, shrugging off the air acolyte’s odd request, while I take my seat next to Lin, and lean over slightly, whispering lowly, “I’m surprised to see you. I thought you would’ve run outta here already, Chief?”

Rolling her eyes, she takes a sip of her tea, and mumbles against the glass, covering her lips from prying eyes, “I tried, but got stopped by the airhead.” Before I can respond, Pema begins to fill my empty plate full of food, still cradling her son against her chest, and I smile kindly, really feeling like a kid again, teasing her, “thanks, mom.”

The non-bender chuckles lightly, as she finishes filling my plate, setting it back down in front of me, and smirks playfully, replying with an air of sarcasm, “you’re welcome. I’m sure you worked up quite an appetite.”

Immediately, I sense Lin tense at her comment, along with a spike in her heartbeat, but cover my confusion gracefully, choosing to dismiss it, and dig into my mountain of food, humming in satisfaction. _So good._

The Chief is more quiet than usual, having said anything since her comment about Tenzin stopping her this morning, but I’m not surprised since she’s more of the silent type, especially around others, and I finish my second plate, while Pema and I catch up.

_I wonder what’s got her so tense? Maybe it’s being around so many people for an extended period of time._

Content with my full belly, I reach my arms out in front of me, grinning excitedly, and order firmly, “hand him over, air nomad. Mama’s gotta eat too.” Pema chuckles at my insistence, placing the newborn in my arms, and I hold the small bundle along the crook of my forearm, talking to him softly, “hey, little man.” _He’s so cute._

Running my warm fingertip along his chubby cheek, he wriggles lightly at the tickling touch, and I chuckle quietly, whispering softly, “I’m your Aunt (Y/N), or you can just call me Captain.” Rocking him in my arms softly, Tenzin’s soft voice breaks my trace, looking up at him as he smiles warmly, and motions to his youngest son, “looks like Kya’s going to have some competition for favorite aunt?”

Chuckling lightly, shaking my head at his comment, Bumi grins over at his younger sibling mischievously, always wanting to get under his skin, and responds jokingly, muttering under his breath, “something tells me her attention would be on the Captain, rather than her newest nephew.”

_He’s not wrong. Kya’s worse than I am, but at least I’m subtle. The older waterbender is far from it._

Tenzin’s face goes bright red, recoiling uncharacteristically at his big brother’s inappropriate insinuation, as Bumi’s booming laughter erupts, and continues to add onto his sibling’s discomfort, smirking wildly, “remember our trip to the Fire Nation to visit Uncle Zuko and Izumi?” _Oh no._

Knowing where this is headed, my eyes blow wide, whipping my head towards the small children down the table, and shout quickly, startling the tiny newborn in my arms awake, “kids! Earmuffs!”

The three little airbender’s hands fly to their heads on command, covering their ears tightly, but chuckle knowingly, and barely avoid Bumi’s unfiltered teasing, “when she _accidently_ found her way in the Captain’s quarters on her way from the bathhouse, claiming she got _lost_ on the way back to her room, and (Y/N) had to escort through the Palace, _while_ Kya was wearing the Captain’s civilian clothes? Talk about no shame.”

_Oh yeah, definitely remember that._

The master airbender waves his hands erratically in front of him, in a useless attempt to escape his awkward situation, while Bumi, Pema, and I are cackling at his obvious distress, as I lean over slightly, whispering jokingly over the table, “then we ran into Katara and Zuko; the look on their faces was priceless, and well worth the awkwardness, but spirits, your sister is so embarrassing!”

Chuckling at the humiliating memory, the teenagers join in enthusiastically, with Bolin snickering loudly, while the younger kids remove their hands from their ears, but then I hear Lin next to me, grumbling under her breath, and sense her heart pounding.

Looking over slightly, seeing the unamused metalbender poking her food halfheartedly with her chopsticks, jaw clenched, I catch her mumbling, and her harsh voice is laced with underlying jealousy, “of course she did, leave it to Kya to flirt with anything that has a pulse.”

Supporting Rohan with my one arm, I place my free hand on the Chief’s tense knee hidden by the edge of the table, squeezing it lightly in reassurance, and sense her heart beating rapidly, but I keep my attention on the squirming airbender, turning towards his snickering wife instead, and attempt to change the subject, before Lin’s insecurities boil over, “looks like the little one here is an early riser like his favorite firebending aunt?”

The air acolyte merely chuckles, going back to her breakfast, and grins playfully, “he is, but I’m surprised, since he couldn’t get down last night.” Again, I feel Lin’s heart rate spike further, but I cover my puzzlement well, and reply back curiously, in genuine interest, “oh yeah? Fussing?”

Pema simply nods in confirmation, smiling motheringly, but there’s a certain look behind it, and I’m unable to place it, as she continues softly, “just a tad, but a walk around the island usually pacifies him.” Lin physically tenses at comment, halting mid bite, but recovers smoothly, chewing her food slowly, and now I know I’m missing something, enquiring further, “around the island? That a mighty long walk.”

She chuckles again, shaking her head slightly, but I see her tired green eyes flicker towards the Chief, leaving as swiftly as they moved, and goes to clarify effortlessly, “not the whole island. Just around the temple or the dormitories.” _Is that so?_

Narrowing my inquisitive eyes slightly, I get a sense of what I’m picking up between the Chief and the air acolyte, but regain my steady demeanor quickly, voice unaltered, “well, I don’t blame him for wanting to get some fresh air,” looking down at the well-behaved bundle in my arms, and finish warmly, “he definitely looks like an airbender.”

_Looks like Pema may have witnessed something she wasn’t meant to; Lin’s going to be pissed._

The put-upon mother huffs heavily, face contorting into unexpected annoyance, and raises her voice exasperatedly, “spirits, you sound like Katara. All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender who doesn’t blast wind in my face every five seconds.” _Goodluck._

Tenzin merely strokes his beard, evading his wife’s face, choosing to admire his dining room ceiling instead, and Pema simply scoffs at his avoidance, taking a sip of her water. As if on cue, Meelo accidently bends a wave of wind towards his mother’s face, meant for his childish uncle pestering him, causing the liquid to splash in her face, and my hand flies to my mouth, attempting to conceal my laughter.

_You poor woman. How did you not stop at Meelo?_

Then I hear the young airbender’s unusually timid voice, making it hard to keep in my contained snickering, “sorry, mommy.” Glancing over at the unaffected earthbender, still chuckling at the irritated non-bender, shifting the newborn in my hold, and offer gently, “want to hold him, Chief?” Her stern façade breaks, as she raises her hands defiantly, eyes wide with panic, and shakes her head, grunting stiffly, “no.”

Sniggering at her uneasiness, I bring Rohan back to my chest, pretending to console him, and tease the squirming metalbender indirectly, looking down at the quiet child in my arms, “it’s okay little one, don’t let those badass scars or intimidating armor fool you, there’s no need to be scared of the big bad Chief. She’s more afraid of you, than you are of her.”

I can hear the kids giggling under their breath at my silly commentary, looking over at Lin from the corner of my eyes, arms crossed tightly, and glaring at me, growling offendedly, “I am not afraid of a child.” _Bet?_

Grinning mischievously, I produce Rohan to her again, and challenge her jokingly, voice laced with dare, “then hold him.” Our eyes lock in the battle of wills momentarily, with the Chief’s narrowing at me, jaw gritted, but she finally rolls her eyes, and grunts irritability, hands reaching for the small bundle, “just give him to me.” _Really?_

Slightly surprised at her agreeing to take him, I can see everyone else is just as shocked, especially Tenzin, with his eyebrows nearly atop of his bald head and chopsticks half way to his mouth, watching Lin awkwardly to try to find a way to situate Rohan in her steel-clad arms, as I smile softly.

_It’s like she’s never held a baby before._

Seeing her struggle slightly, due to her rigidity, I move to help the frustrated earthbender, placing a hand on her shoulder gently, and feel her relax instantly, as I bend her arm beneath his head more to scoot him up, effectively cradling the small child against her.

Removing my hands, I lean back a tad, looking over the unusual, but heartwarming sight, and hear Rohan coo happily, making me smile kindly, “aw, would you look at that, he likes you. It appears the Chief’s a natural folks.”

_She’s adorable._

The moment doesn’t last long because Lin basically shoves Rohan back into my arms, grumbling as I take him back, “okay, I’m done.” Grabbing the little bundle from her arms, I laugh at the uneasy Chief, handing him back to his mother, and then I see one of the male air acolytes walk in, bowing lowly, “Master Tenzin, there’s a phone call for you in your office.”

Nodding in confirmation, Tenzin stands from his place next to his wife, turning to the rest of us, and bows vaguely, “excuse me,” and makes his way out of the dining room. Unconcerned about his early phone call, everyone finishes up their breakfast, while the kids sprint out of the room, with Korra and Bolin chasing them, and Asami moves to help Pema clean up, along with the brooding firebender.

Bumi offers to take his young nephew to make it easier for his sister-in-law to put the food away, taking him from her arms, walking towards the exit, beginning to tell the small child one of his wild tales, and I smirk fondly at his thoughtful consideration. 

_He may be crazy, but he’s still a gentleman._

* * *

_I’m fucked._

_Pema was screwing with me during breakfast. Her insistence for the firebnder sit next to me, and her underlying comments about last night, knowing I’m the only one who would pick up on them._

_That’s why she hasn’t said anything to Tenzin; she wants to see me squirm before dropping the giant bomb on everyone’s head, and flush my career down the toilet with it! This is payback for tearing up Air Temple Island, and arresting her after Tenzin broke up with me, leaving me for that younger woman years ago._

_Granted, it took me a while to realize I deserved better, but now that I have it, she’s going to try and fuck it up! Damn it!_

_See, this is what happens when you don’t reel in your emotions, Beifong. You took an uncalculated risk last night, letting your impulses override common sense, and look what happened; blackmail._

_She’ll ruin me._

* * *

In desperate need of a hot shower, seeing everyone has cleared, I turn to Lin next to me, and go to excuse myself, grinning at the stiff metalbender, “see you back at the station, Chief?” She doesn’t seem to register my question, seemingly lost in deep thought, and I furrow my brows in concern, asking delicately, “Lin? You alright?”

_Something’s really bothering her, and I have a feeling I know what it is._

Her name seems to bring her back to the present, but she looks around suspiciously, before turning her focus back to me, and sneers lowly in a hushed whisper, “ _she knows._ ” Sighing softly, I nod my head slightly, checking my own surroundings briefly with my energy bending before speaking, and whisper back gently, “yeah, I had a feeling during breakfast.”

Lin whips her head to the side, vein protruding from her neck, with her signature Beifong scowl plastered across her face, but attempts to calm her increased heartrate with a deep breath, staring at the wall in front of her, and continues in her rough whisper, practically snarling, “ _do you realize how fucked we are? How fucked I am?_ ”

Knowing this isn’t a conversation to have where anyone else can walk in, especially with the others in the kitchen, I place my hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently, and nod my head towards the exit, “come on, we can talk about this in my room.”

Removing my hand from her thigh, Lin shakes her head in strong refusal, and raises her voice an octave, still laced with anger, “no. It’s going into your room that got me into this mess in the first place, and now Pema has dirt on me?” _Okay, rude._

Somewhat offended at her harsh comment, I cross my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at her slightly, and grunt offendedly, “oh, so now I’m dirt. Thanks.” Lin’s jade green eyes widen briefly, finally realizing how she sounded, but looks over her shoulder again, before turning back to me, and her face is softer than it was, along with her voice, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sighing again, I let go of my offense, knowing she didn’t mean it that way, but keep my arms crossed, looking over the empty table towards the window, and feel the Chief place her hand on my bare thigh, causing me to look back at her. _Still stings, Beifong._

Her posture has relaxed some, conveying remorse for her unintended insensitive statement, but her face is still overcome with worry, and grits out roughly, “that didn’t come out the way I intended.” Uncrossing my arms, I cover her hand with mine, squeezing it affectionately, and give her a small smile, attempting to lighten the mood, “I know, but you’re blunt as fuck.”

My unusual rash cursing causes her to chuckle suddenly, making me smile fully, happy to hear it under these circumstances, and the Chief removes her hand from my leg, shaking her head in amusement, “yeah, I know, but I’m nothing compared to my mother. She makes grown men cry.” _So do you._

Grinning wildly, giving her a laugh of my own, the Chief meets my gaze again, and I knock her shoulder teasingly with my own, trying to get a rise out of her for her harsh comment moments ago, “sounds like someone I know.”

Lin glares at me with her piercing green eyes, all sense of amusement gone from her face, and points a steady finger in my face, growling lowly, “you take that back right now.” Chuckling at her obvious offense, I raise my hands in defeat, and retract my previous remark, “okay, okay. Easy, Beifong. I’m joking. Although, you can make grown men cry, you’re your own person, which is what I like about you. No one can intimidate Lin Beifong unless she lets them.”

She blushes somewhat at my honesty, but I know we still have to talk about our little slip up with Pema, proceeding with caution, and speak gently, “which is why she won’t let the air nomad worry her.” _Pema isn’t petty; she won’t interfere or say anything._

The mention of the young mother, causes her to tense slightly, and the Chief whispers lowly, voice still uncertain, “that’s not the point. The point it that my ex-boyfriend’s current wife knows that his ex-girlfriend, who’s is the Chief of Police, is sleeping with the woman who he sees as his surrogate daughter, and is currently a Captain under her command. You see the fucking dilemma?”

_Okay, that’s disgusting._

Recoiling at her choice of words, I raise my hand to stop the ranting Chief while she’s ahead, and glare at her, putting up a finger, “one, don’t ever say that again. You make it sound like some twisted sexual interfamily affair.” Lifting another finger, shivering in obvious repulsion, but try to reel it in, I continue firmly, and attempt to soften the revulsion in my voice, “two, I’ll talk to her.”

Lin’s eyes blow wide at my intentions, ready to fiercely object, but before she can speak, Tenzin comes running into the dining room, face contorted with deep worry, and directs his concern towards the Chief, “Lin! You’re not going to believe this, Tarrlok just turned himself in at RCPD Headquarters, but he won’t speak to anyone except the Captain.”

_What? That was fast. I expected a few days of deliberation, at least, before surrendering himself._

The Chief stands abruptly, shocked at the master airbender’s unexpected news, but I remain in my position on the floor, pondering why he’ll only speak with me, and Lin’s back in Chief Beifong mode, looking over at the stunned air nomad, “like hell, he’ll talk to who I say he can talk to.”

Finally standing, still lost in my thoughts, I turn to the exit, and mutter over my shoulder, “let me shower, and we’ll go.” Not waiting for a response, I walk out, and head towards the female dormitories to get ready.

_Interesting, he’ll only speak with me, but I’m not the one who holds his fate in their hands; Lin does, and the Council. So, why insult the people with all the power by refusing to speak with them? I guess I’ll find out when we get to the station._


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are absolutely fantastic! *mwah* Beyond wonderful!

_ Previously: _

_…Interesting, he’ll only speak with me, but I’m not the one who holds his fate in their hands; Lin does, and the Council. So, why insult the people with all the power by refusing to speak with them? I guess I’ll find out when we get to the station._

* * *

_We’re here._

Originally, the Chief and I thought it was best to deal with Tarrlok directly, letting Tenzin observe from the outside, but Korra was adamant that she be allowed to come, pulling the Avatar card, and of course, wherever the waterbender goes, Team Avatar follows. Not that I mind; they had a helping hand in defeating Amon, so they deserve to see it to the end, and I voiced as much, convincing Lin to allow them to observe alongside Tenzin.

Walking into the station, the normally bustling sound of officers running back and forth goes quiet, aside from the ringing telephones, leaving the sea of officers with all eyes fixed on me, and they don’t falter as we walk into the elevator, separating us from the curious officers.

Reaching the right floor, I see Song standing guard outside of interrogation, unmoving, but as he sees us walking up, he salutes the Chief, and clicks his boots, reporting to his high ranking superior unwaveringly, “Chief, previous Councilman Tarrlok is waiting for you in interrogation, but as I stated on the phone, he’s only requesting to speak with Captain (L/N). He hasn’t spoken a word since his lawful surrender, and personal request.”

_Hello, Officer Song. Nice to meet you._

Song’s attentive amber eyes don’t falter, keeping his still hand raised above his brow, as the Chief nods, and orders out firmly, “as you were.” Without hesitation, the firebending officer clicks his heels again, lowering his raised hand, stepping aside, and retains his guard position, eyes steadfast.

Following the Chief, walking past the resolute officer, she opens the door to the Observation Room, as everyone piles in, and then we see him through the two-way window; Tarrlok. _He looks more put together than the previous day._

The former waterbender is handcuffed to the table, guarded by two metalbending officers, staring at the glass, eyes motionless like the rest of his body, and the Chief finally speaks, voice strong and focused, “let’s see what he has to say.” She begins to walk towards the exit, but Korra stops her stride with air of caution, and I feel Lin’s heart beating soundly, “but, he requested to speak with the Captain. Shouldn’t she be the one going in there?” _Yes._

The Chief visibly stiffens, crossing her armored arms, narrowing her uncompromising eyes at the inquisitive Avatar, and points at the unmoving man, growling absolutely, “she’s not stepping one foot in there until we know his motives. He tried to kill her y…” my eyes widen slightly, but I see Lin cover smoothly, “at City Hall.”

Everyone’s silent, unsure of what to say to the unyielding metalbender, including myself, but for different reasons, mainly not wanting to overstep the Chief’s authority, and Tenzin breaks the silence, with his stern voice, “Lin, I know you want to speak with Tarrlok, but I dealt with him for years, and he won’t speak with you. It has to be the Captain.”

_If it were anyone else, then she’d let them take point, but I can tell she’s worried underneath her Chief Beifong persona, by the increased heartrate underneath her armor at Korra and Tenzin’s insistence that I be the one to conduct the interview, and is being protective over me. Bender or not, she’s concerned he’ll try and hurt me somehow, and wants first crack at him to weed out any ill intentions, which is understandable. He did try and kill me…yesterday._

Her angry emerald green eyes only intensify at Tenzin’s annoyingly sensible comment, sneering at the master airbender, “no way in hell,” and storms out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. The next time we see Lin is when she bends the metal wall open, stepping into the interrogation room, and Chief Beifong appears again, voice harsh and unforgiving, “looks like you did something honest for a change, Tarrlok. I can genuinely say, I’m surprised.”

The Northerner doesn’t flinch at the Chief’s callous tone, maintaining his calm and collected thousand yard stare, cuffed hands folded loosely in front of him, and the stoic earthbender continues, attempting to get a reaction from him, with words as sharp as my broadswords, “I would’ve thought a man like you would’ve scurried away like his equally criminal and cowardly father, but it seems even the lowest of crooks have a conscious...even when they’ve done nothing but manipulate the innocent, and lived a life of corruption.”

_He won’t respond to intimation, Lin. The evolved abused never do; learning early on that silence is their alley in the face of direct threats. It’s their survival instinct; a conditioned response. They know voicing their sentiments is futile, and ultimately makes things worse._

_As children, they’re used to having their control taken from them, reprimanded severely if they defend themselves, and upholding their silence is them taking back some semblance of the control they’ve had taken from them, sometimes being their only option._

_Considering who Tarrlok’s father is, I imagine he learned to stay silent at an incredibly early age, and uses silence to his advantage._

Resigning to the fact that Tenzin’s right about his previous colleague not budging, I exit the room, knocking on the metal wall, and step aside so the waterbender won’t see me when Lin opens the metal wall, producing an irate Chief, sealing it closed with the raise of her hand, “what do you think you’re doing?” _Saving your breath, Chief._

Looking at her determinedly, standing in my military stance, with my hands clasped behind my back, and in my most professional Captain’s voice, I respond calmly, “no disrespect, Chief, but he won’t speak with you. I’ve seen his type before, and they’ll shut down for as long as you don’t give them what they want. Indefinitely even.”

Her hardened glare doesn’t falter, with her jade green eyes locking onto my steady gold ones, but I see her inner wheels turning, considering my words carefully, and sense her heart skipping, prompting me to try to persuade her further, relaxing my stance slightly, “Lin, you know he had the opportunity to get away, because I gave it to him. So, why turn himself in if it wasn’t to take a step at redemption? Yes, I expected him to take longer to decide, but maybe his quick surrender is a sign that he’s thought about his unsavory character before. What if he’s genuine?”

The Chief crosses her steel-clad arms over her chest, still not convinced, and keeps her signature Beifong scowl directed at me, nearly growling, “when the fuck have you ever known Tarrlok to be even the slightest bit genuine? He’s spent his whole life deceiving people.”

Lin steps closer, arms still crossed tightly, but her face softens, barely, and I sense her heart racing, voicing her concerns firmly, “so, what makes you think this isn’t some tactic of his? What if this is just some ploy to try and get back at you somehow for killing his brother? He literally tried to kill you yesterday, people don’t change overnight.”

_No, they don’t, but we hadn’t seen any sign of him for over two weeks, and he was on the run from all of Republic City; that challenges people to reflect inwards, as to how they got there in the first place._

Maintaining my position, staring the Chief down, determined to see this to the end, and speak unwaveringly, “it’s a risk I’m willing to take. I have to trust my gut, Lin.” Her piercing jade green eyes falter sightly at my certainty, arms loosening somewhat, and I see her shoulders fall slightly, as I continue firmly, “like I said, you didn’t see him in that alleyway. He looks better now, but before he was tore up, and emotionally unbalanced.” _Lost._

The metalbender remains silent, listening intently, and I motion toward the sealed wall, continuing to explain, “now, he’s composed, and his heart is steady. He made a life altering decision, and perhaps he found some semblance of relief or peace with it, whatever you want to call it. Let me talk to him, and see what his revelation was, whether it’s good or bad, or at least figure out what he wants, because a man like Tarrlok set in his self-satisfying ways, he wants something.”

Placing my hands on my hips, I see the Chief’s resolve caving slowly, as she narrows her eyes at me again, and rubs the bridge of her nose, releasing a dejected sigh, “fine, but I’m going in there with you, and if I so much as get a hint of dishonesty from him, I’m throwing his ass in a cell, and tossing away the key.”

Knowing her offer is as good as it’s going to get, I nod my head in acceptance, turning to face the metal wall, and she stands beside me, but before she goes to reopen the wall, I speak gently, “okay, but he still might not talk with you there, and you may have to accept the fact that I need to speak with him one-on-one.”

Lin doesn’t say anything, choosing to bend the wall open instead, stepping into the room first, and I go to follow, seeing Tarrlok sitting at the metal table, still handcuffed, and turn to the metalbending officer watching him, ordering firmly, “remove the cuffs.”

He looks at me with an expression akin to surprise, then focuses his uncertainty to the Chief for confirmation, and she crosses her arms, validating my orders, “do as she says.” The perplexed, but compliant officer removes the ex-councilman’s shackles, stepping back into his guard stance, and we watch Tarrlok rub his sore wrists slightly, but he maintains his stare at the mirror across the table. Turning back to the two officers, I order steadily, “leave us,” and they click their heels, exiting the room without question.

Standing across from the quiet man, looking down into his unfaltering ice blue eyes, I see his center has shifted, and the Chief states evenly from behind his seated position, “here’s who you wanted to speak with, so start talking.” Tarrlok continues to ignore her, choosing to stare at his reflection in the mirrored window, and the irate metalbender looks over at me, obviously irritated at his refusal to speak to her, even in my presence.

Pulling the metal chair out from the table, sitting down across from him, he finally meets my eyes, and I see the same haunted man from the alley, but more at ease, like a weights been lifted from his shoulders. Maintaining our stare, I speak evenly, “it would be wise to show the Chief of Police a modicum of respect. She does hold a majority of your legal fate in her hands.”

He simply blinks, calm eyes unmoving from mine, and finally begins to speak, but his words are directed at me, “my overall fate was decided long ago, and like I stated before, I will only speak with you. Otherwise, you can toss me into a cell, and you get nothing. No answers. No explanations. No confession. Nothing.”

Knowing he means what he says, I look over at the furious earthbender, and ask respectfully, “I understand your reluctance to leave us alone, but would you mind giving us the room, Chief?” I see her ponder my request, crossing her arms tensely, clearly not okay with the idea, and narrows her eyes at the man before me, speaking irritably, “one step out of line, and you won’t see the light of day again.” He continues to ignore her very real threat, eyes locked onto mine, and I can feel the Chief’s rage, as she exits the room.

Once Lin leaves, it’s just me and Tarrlok, but instead of talking, I lean down to my boot, grabbing the thin blade concealed from within it, and place it on the table in front of the unrestrained ex-Councilman, seeing his shoulders tense slightly.

_Lin’s probably having an aneurism right about now._

Finally getting a reaction out of him, I see his ice blue eyes widen somewhat, looking down at the offered blade, and motion to it with a wave of my hand, “go ahead, take it. It’s no trick. I figure, since you’re a non-bender now, it’ll even the playing field; not much, but a little bit. You have that incredibly sharp knife, and I have my bending. If you have any ill intentions towards me, then now’s the time to act on them. I’ll even close my eyes.”

_Lin’s definitely losing her shit. I can feel her heart._

* * *

_What the hell is she doing!? You don’t arm your attempted murderer, or any prisoner, and then close your fucking eyes! I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone in there! I’m fucking ending this!_

Blood boiling, the waterbender takes the knife in his hands, and I’m about to end this ridiculous spectacle, but then I hear Tarrlok’s level voice, seeing him place it in front of the firebender, “that won’t be necessary, Captain.”

His unexpected sincerity stops me from dragging her out of the room, while I watch (Y/N) grab the thin blade off the metal table, nodding respectfully, and leans over slightly, placing the weapon back in her black boot, responding coolly, “good, then we’re in agreement; you’re not here to kill me. So, how’s the shoulder? Last time we met in City Hall, I managed to clip you with my lightning.”

_I’m going to kill her myself for pulling that little stunt._

She’s talking to him like they’re old friends meeting for a coffee, catching up frivolously, but Tarrlok ignores her inquiry, and responds with a question of his own, conveying honest curiosity, “how did you do it?”

Looking over, everyone’s body language is on edge, but their expressions are overcome with confusion at the firebender’s casual attitude, and I hear the Captain respond steadily, “do what?” He leans his forearms on the table, hands still folded, and elaborates further, “fight against my bloodbending? No one’s ever been able to resist before, especially against my brother. So, why could you?”

_Valid question. How did she do it?_

The firebender simply shrugs, leaning back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other, and responds nonchalantly, “sheer will, I guess.” Tarrlok shakes his head disbelievingly, scooting closer to the table, making me narrow my eyes at him through the window, and I see him smirk slightly, lowering his voice an octave, “willpower had nothing to do with it, or maybe partially, but I bent your blood, felt the energy coursing through your veins, and it was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced, almost like it was fighting back. It was difficult to bend.”

_He just admitted he’s a bloodbender, on record. That’s life in prison already. We should just end this little charade right now._

His comment makes my stomach churn violently, thinking of him manipulating the hot liquid beneath her skin, mind flashing back to the blood leaking from her pained face, making my own boil even further, but my thoughts are interrupted by his interested voice, and look back at the questioning bloodbender, captivated by the young Captain, “who are you? Or should I ask, what are you?”

_Is that why he’s here, to find out more about the firebender, and what makes her tick?_

The firebender’s body language doesn’t waver, seemingly unfazed by his inquisitive questions, and maintains her unruffled demeanor, speaking decisively, “we’re here to talk about you Tarrlok, but as a sign of gratitude for your willing surrender, I’ll answer your question, not that it’ll clear up whatever suspicions you’ve come up with, concerning me, in that politician brain of yours. I’m just a simple firebender, nothing more and nothing less.”

_But she’s not, she not your simple everyday firebender, or person for that matter._

Tarrlok scoffs, leaning back in his own chair, crossing his arms, and grins wickedly, reflecting the councilman we’ve seen before, “I highly doubt that. The only person strong enough to overcome my father’s psychic bloodbending ability was the Avatar, in the Avatar State no less,” but then he points a single finger towards the window, “and she’s behind that glass. Deducing, you’re clearly not the Avatar, so who are you?”

The firebender remains silent, but it’s hard to tell what she’s thinking with her back facing us, and I hear Korra’s shocked voice, obviously unsettled to hear Tarrlok bring her into the conversation, “can he see us?” My eyes don’t leave the two individuals in the next room, as I shake my head, answering firmly, “no,” and then catch Bolin’s low whisper, “okay, that’s just creepy.”

_No kidding._

* * *

_I’m just a firebender._

Retaining my silence, the former waterbender continues to poke and prod curiously at my unusually heightened bending abilities, and keep my unreadable fixed gaze on his prying face, “you don’t know how you’re so powerful, do you? You’re in the dark just like everyone else. That must be terrifying; having so much power, but not knowing what you are, or where it came from.”

_He’s right. I don’t know why I’m so powerful, and I may never know, but deep down I’m horrified of losing control of my bending, fearing I’ll hurt the people I care about, or innocents._

_Fire isn’t like the other three elements. Water is healing, and brings life. Earth is solid, and unmoving, unless willed to; rendering it harmless unless there’s intention behind it. Air is freedom, and enlightenment; peace._

_But, fire…fire is unforgiving, and spontaneous; only someone who has conquered restraint can tame their internal flame, and call themselves a true master. It only takes a split second of lost control to cause maximum damage; life or death, with no going back._

_I can’t recall my element, like waterbending, and earthbending. My flames don’t merely push back my opponent, skin unmarred. Fire is absolute._

His comment makes my heartbeat increase slightly, hitting a little too close to home, knowing the damage my fire…I have caused, but maintain my outward unaffected demeanor, and force my rising blood pressure to decrease, deciding to break my silence, “I know who I am. My bending doesn’t define me, and there is no courage without fear. Fear is a powerful motivator.”

My answer seems to amuse him, as he smiles crookedly, upholding his lax posture across from me, and waves his hand dismissively, continuing to speak with interest, “if you say so, my bending surely defined me, and my brother. Tell me, where do you think you would’ve ended up, had Lord Zuko not taken you under his wing all those years ago?”

I feel my heart skip again at his personal inquiry, narrowing my eyes temporarily, and he takes notice, locking onto my steady gaze, but refuse to answer, redirecting his question efficiently, “I don’t entertain ‘what ifs’. The past is set. There’s no changing it, only accepting it as is, and working not to repeat it.”

Unexpectedly, he laughs into the metal room, making it echo off the impenetrable walls, and leans back onto the table, grinning with wonder, “that’s very wise of you. You’re truly fascinating. You’re attractive, powerful, intelligent, charismatic, and you have no family. You could’ve done whatever you wanted, been anything you wanted, but you resigned to be a guard dog. Why?”

My eyebrow twitches at the belittling comment, but I know he’s just trying to get a reaction out of me, hoping I’ll reveal some personal deep dark secret, and I respond again with silence, showing him I’m not so easily fooled. _I need to get this conversation back on track. I’ve entertained his invasive questions long enough._

Another moment of silence passes between us, both sizing up one another, plotting our next moves, and decide to make the first one, attempting to lead us in the right direction, “the Chief was right, many are surprised by your sudden surrender, but I can’t say that I am. Running takes a toll on a person.”

His cocky demeanor shifts to humility, blue eyes softening momentarily, and replies with sincerity, averting his gaze briefly, “someone helped me put things into a new perspective.” Surprised he hasn’t outed me for revealing our meeting yesterday, disclosing to everyone my decision to let him go, I hide my shock well, and nod a tad, pushing the topic further, “this person must’ve thought you have potential, and the emotional capacity to change.”

_He does._

Playing off our subtleness, he responds just as coolly, but there’s no trace of dishonesty in his voice, “they did, and I found that if someone so...honorable could find it in themselves to offer me a choice, then the least I could do was listen, and consider their advice. I do not want to live the rest of my life on the run, or constantly looking over my shoulder.”

_Was that a compliment?_

* * *

Watching the tense interrogation unfold, I feel my anxiety creeping up into my chest at Tarrlok’s obvious fascination with the firebending Captain, but then hear Korra whisper meekly, and furrow my brows at her questioning voice, “do any of you feel like we’re missing something here? Or is it just me?”

I maintain my signature Beifong scowl, keeping my eyes glued on the two through the glass, and catch Tenzin’s curious response, “no, you’re not the only one.” I can feel him staring at me, but refuse to acknowledge it, and he speaks again, directing his attention towards the next room, “it seems the Captain and Tarrlok have a mutual understanding, but how that came to be; I am unsure.”

* * *

Tarrlok folds his hands on the table, looking me straight in the eyes, straightening his posture, and the former councilman returns, “as a sign of good faith, I’ll offer my complete cooperation, but, in return, I have one request.” Unsure of his current angle, I fold my own hands, matching his serious expression, and lean onto the table, meeting his persistent gaze, “I’m listening.”

_Now, we’re getting somewhere._

As he pauses, I see the sorrowful ice blue eyes from the alleyway, and he finally speaks, voice the softest it’s been since I’ve met him, but still unyielding, “I want my brother’s body to be returned to our village, and buried alongside our mother.” _That’s it?_

Sitting up slowly, pretending to ponder his request, already knowing my answer, but have to check with the Chief first, and give him the truth, “as you know, I’m not the deciding voice in this matter. The Chief would have to sign off on this exchange, and I’m not entirely certain she would agree to such a request, considering all you’ve done.”

He nods understandably, leaning back in his chair, and amends his one demand, “then I must only ask that you make my case, and hopefully you can persuade the Chief to agree. I know you can be quite convincing, Captain.”

Grasping his underlying meaning, I give him a nod of comprehension of my own, “I may not be able to give you an answer about the transport of your brother’s body, but I can offer you something else, in addition to your initial request.”

I see his eyes shift to confusion, and finish kindly, “I can take you to him. So, you may say your final farewells.” Tarrlok’s heartrate increases drastically at my unanticipated proposal, along with the widening of his shocked eyes, and I can physically see him gulp, nodding approvingly, “I would appreciate that.”

_It’s the least I could do, being the one who ended his older brother’s life._

* * *

Everyone seems flabbergasted at the Captain’s gentleness and compassion, considering Tarrlok caused us so much trouble, and overhear Mako’s exasperated voice, “why is she being so nice to him? Last time they saw each other, he nearly killed her with his bloodbending.” _And yesterday, minus the bloodbending._

Knowing the answer, I choose to remain silent, retaining my outward Chief Beifong appearance, but hear Korra speak softly, sounding a lot like the young firebender, “she’s showing sympathy for his hard life. I don’t think (Y/N) holds grudges the way most people do. She knows his history, we all do, and she’s showing him the kindness he was never given.” _She’s right._

Surprised at the Avatar’s sudden unexpected maturity, I look away from the window, eyes falling on the kids huddled around each other, and see Mako’s eyes downcast, voicing his suspicions, “doesn’t anyone else find it strange that (Y/N) showed up on the island with a fresh wound on her arm, and now, all of a sudden Tarrlok gives himself up?” _Not bad, kid._

Bolin begins to connect his own scattered dots, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, with his childlike green eyes pointed towards the ceiling, and seemingly lost in thought, “now that you mention it, the Captain was late, and she’s never late. She also has a way with people, could talk her way out of anything, and make anyone feel better.” _Maybe his head isn’t filled entirely with rocks._

I feel Tenzin staring at me again, knowing he’s bound to address me sooner or later, but hear Asami’s instead, turning to the waterbender beside her, “and he said that someone persuaded him to do the right thing, and called (Y/N) convincing. I think you’re right, Korra. There is something we’re missing, and the Captain knows what it is. I’m thinking she’s the one who convinced him to turn himself in.” _Bingo._

_Wow, four for four. I’m impressed; even with that earthbending chatterbox._

Still staring over at Team Avatar talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out what’s going on in the next room, and I roll my eyes figuratively at Tenzin finally speaking, directing his inquisitive tone at me, “you’re awfully quiet, Lin, and you don’t seem surprised by the Captain’s odd behavior. Do you know something we don’t?”

_There it is; the inevitable million-yuan question._

Turning my stare back to the two-way glass, I don’t care to be put on the spot, but they seem to come have to the realization on their own, and reply evenly, not taking my eyes off the firebender in the next room, “Tarrlok attempted to murder the Captain on her way to the island yesterday. Hence, her late arrival and fresh wound.”

_I hope (Y/N) isn’t going to be upset that I confirmed their suspicions._

They all gasp in unison, shocked at my disclosure, as I continue firmly, “and that’s all I’ll say on the matter. If you want answers, then ask her yourself.” Tenzin’s robes flutter at the new information, directing his surprise towards me, and stands between the window and myself, face pinched in anger, “you knew about this, and didn’t tell me?”

Arm crossed, back straight, I narrow my eyes at him, taking a step closer into the airbender’s space in defiance, and match his angered expression, growling warningly, “I don’t answer to you, and if she wanted you to know, then she would’ve told you.”

Tenzin’s face falls slightly, overcast with a sense of hurt at my statement that the firebender didn’t confide in him, straightening his robes, and goes back into his monk like persona, folding his hands in front of him, “I’m sorry, you’re right. The Captain must’ve had her reasons.”

_You’re lucky the kids are here, or I would’ve thrown you threw that window Tenzin. I’m not obligated to answer to you, not anymore. Any right to an explanation, from me, was tossed out the moment you decided to cheat on me, and make me look like a complete and utter fool; to my mother, and to Aang._

As Tenzin steps aside, I see the firebender standing from her chair, walking around to Tarrlok’s side, and take a step closer to the glass, as she speaks softly, “stand up, and face the wall.” The Northerner begins to stand, but the Captain orders again, “hands up,” and he slows his movements, extending his arms outward.

Complying with her orders, he stands from the table, hands raised in submission, while the young firebender pulls out her own pair of silver handcuffs from her black belt, placing her hand between Tarrlok’s shoulder blades, leading him towards the wall, and secures the cuffs around the ex-councilman’s wrists, now bound behind his back.

_I’ve never seen her arrest someone._

_She normally orders patrol officers to do it, and now I see why; she’s incredibly attractive while doing so, in complete control. Are they platinum? Woe…cool it, Beifong. Spirits, this is not the time or the place right now. What the fuck is this woman doing to me?_

I see her grip his upper arm, directing him towards the sealed exit, then knocks on the metal wall, indicating the metalbending officer outside to open it, but in attempt not to ogle her taking control, I look down her tailored crimson red pants. The action brings the beginning of her interrogation back to the forefront of my mind, remembering her stupid knife stunt, deciding to focus my most comfortable emotion, and storm out of the observation room, swinging the door open forcefully.

_Anger._

* * *

_I hope Lin doesn’t try to stop me from taking Tarrlok to the morgue by myself. Just five minutes, at least._

Walking out of the metal room, with Officer Song still standing guard, I see my group of friends exit the observation room, but they seem puzzled by something, faces contorted into curiosity, and notice Lin coming at me, heart racing with each step, “Chief, I’ll be escorting the prisoner down to the morgue, if that’s in agreement with you?”

Walking past me, she doesn’t look me in the eye, keeping her focused scowl ahead, and orders roughly, voice laced with anger, “my office. Now.”

_Shit._


	34. Chapter 34

_ Previously: _

_…Walking past me, she doesn’t look me in the eye, keeping her focused scowl ahead, and orders roughly, voice laced with anger, “my office. Now.” Shit._

* * *

Gripping the ex-councilman’s arm, I turn to Song standing guard, motioning him over with my hand, and produce my prisoner to him, ordering evenly, “Officer Song, I’m transferring Tarrlok into your custody. Keep him here until I return.” My friend’s serious conduct doesn’t falter, standing at attention, and responds with a firm, “yes, Captain.”

Looking over at my group of friends, their faces are contorted with concern at the Chief’s harsh tone, but I remain in my Captain’s demeanor, walking towards the elevator, where the metalbender is waiting for me to follow, and I step inside, choosing to remain silent.

Lin doesn’t utter a word as we make our way to her office, choosing to stay silent herself, and I maintain my military composure, following her into the main office, but then she finally speaks, ordering the officers currently residing at their desks, “out! All of you!”

Without question, they all scurry out of the room, leaving Lin and I alone, and she continues her stride towards her office, as I follow. Walking into the Chief’s office, she slams the door closed with her metalbending, turning to me with her Beifong scowl put into place, and narrows her eyes at me, nearly growling, “what the fuck was that back there?”

_Which part?_

Standing resolute, she doesn’t give me a chance to ask for clarification, as she stomps over into my space, pointing over my shoulder to the closed door behind me, and yells harshly, “you don’t willingly hand an attempted murderer, and your own no less, a fucking weapon! You’re lucky I didn’t haul your ass out of there the minute you pulled that reckless stunt!” 

_I knew she was losing her shit earlier._

Retaining my military stance, back straight, feet shoulder width apart, with my hands clasped behind my back, I keep my eyes steadfast, locked forward, and Lin continues to drill into me, voice sharp, “and then you have the audacity to close your goddamn eyes! Do you have a death wish!? It would’ve taken all of five seconds for him to lunge forward, and slit your throat!”

_I knew he wouldn’t._

Letting her continue to shout at me, she doesn’t let up, but I sense it’s more Lin talking, than the Chief, and maintain my silence, as she proceeds to reprimand me, “he could’ve killed you, and there would’ve been nothing I could’ve done to stop him! Then, what!? I’d be the one who has to call Zuko and Izumi, and tell them that I let my—their Captain get killed for being irresponsible!”

_My? My what?_

I catch her slip up, but refuse to acknowledge it, knowing it won’t do me any good at the moment, and respond in my Captain’s tone, “my apologies, Chief. It won’t happen again.” The irate Chief crosses her arms, stepping into my space further, as I stare over her armored shoulder, and leans in, growling lowly, “you’re damn right it won’t.” 

Lin seems to get it all out of her system, taking a step back from my personal space, but maintains her signature Beifong scowl, arms still crossed tightly, and I keep my military stance, speaking evenly, “I would like to request we honor Tarrlok’s plea to send his brother’s body back to the North Pole.” 

Keeping my eyes focused in front of me, continuing to stare over her armored shoulder, I hear the Chief scoff, and her voice is laced with incredulity, “you’re joking?” Remaining silent, conveying my seriousness on the matter, I see Lin wave her hand in the air from the corner of my eye, and huffs irritably, “why the hell should I? When all he’s done is cause unnecessary conflict, practically got me fired, kidnapped the Avatar, and tried to murder you, twice.”

Still unmoving, understanding her resistance, I relax my stance slightly, but keep my perfect posture, and soften my tone, speaking gently, “I know what he’s done, Chief, but he turned himself in, and all he’s asking is for his brother to finally rest in peace. We may not agree with his actions, or forgive what Amon put us through, but we have the chance to put an end to all this misery, and move past on good terms, by simply being the bigger person.” 

I can sense she’s still hesitant to go through with Tarrlok’s request, maintaining her stiff posture, and pinched face, as I speak softly, “permission to speak freely, Chief?” I see her nod her head in confirmation, relaxing my stance entirely, and meet her vibrant jade green eyes for the first time since walking into her office, “please, Lin. For me.”

Her face softens slightly at my unusual request, clearly not expecting me to ask from a personal standpoint, and I continue softly, trying to explain my reasoning, “it’s not just Tarrlok trying to make amends, it’s me too. I killed Amon. I did that, and I can never undo it. That fact will never change, and I’ll have to live with it the rest of my life, along with the other people I’ve killed. I’ll never be able to wash that off, or ever forget, and it will never get any easier. Ever.”

_Taking lives has never been easy for me, with each time feeling just as worst as the last, maybe even more, and I know each one was justified, marked down as self-defense, but it doesn’t make it any less painful, knowing a life ended because of me._

Lin’s posture relaxes somewhat, taking a step closer to me, noticing my internal shift, and I see the same softness, as when we’re together outside of work, reflected in her emerald green eyes, “you had no other choice. You were protecting the people you care about, and defending an entire city from being overrun by a radical tyrant. You saved more lives by doing what needed to be done.”

_It doesn’t make it any easier._

Now it’s my turn to scoff, turning away from her, walking along the filled to the brim bookcases, and run my finger along their spines, speaking quietly, “I had a choice, Lin. I could’ve chosen pacifism, to let them kill me, or an entirely different career altogether, but I choose to fight because that’s who I am, who I’ve always been, and was trained to do since I was little.”

I feel Lin approach me from behind, sensing her heart beating steadily, preparing for her to deny my request, but does the unexpected instead, taking my hand in hers gently, and doesn’t attempt to turn me around, speaking just as soft as her touch, “they made their choice to fight, just like you did. With the only difference, and the most significant being, you choose to fight for what’s right.”

_For what’s right._

Keeping my gaze on the large bookcase, Lin grips my hand firmly, pulling my arm back to make me face her, stepping into my space, and places her hands on my face tenderly, cupping my jaw softly, “you’re not a killer, you’re a protector.”

_I’m a protector._

Leaning into her touch, I close my eyes, taking a deep breath at hearing the conviction in her voice, and place my hands on her wrists, leaning my forehead against hers, whispering lowly, “the least I can do is make sure he’s buried next to someone who loved him, and take him back to a place of innocence, before his father turned him into a monster.”

_Noatak was a protector once too._

Lin’s grip on my face tightens with my words, as I continue to speak softly, “I’m not trying to put Amon to rest, I’m trying to put Noatak, and give Tarrlok some semblance of reconciliation before he spends the rest of his life in prison for his crimes. Who would we be if we denied a tortured soul a peaceful place to rest?”

_Showing compassion isn’t weakness, it’s strength._

A moment of silence passes between us, with my eyes still closed, hoping Lin will understand where I’m coming from, and then I feel her hand run down to the side of my neck, whispering softly, “okay.” Reopening my eyes, I meet her unusually calm green ones, leaning back slightly, and question her meaning, “okay?” 

Lin nods her head slightly, keeping her close proximity, with her thumb stroking the length of my jaw, and elaborates her previous response, “I’ll have his body transported to the North Pole to be buried.” My eyes widen briefly in shock, followed by a soft smile, placing my own hand on her scarred cheek, and kiss her gently, expressing my heartfelt gratitude.

Running her hand behind my neck, she deepens our kiss slowly, curling her fingertips at the base of my hairline, and I feel her place her free arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. Wrapping my arm around her neck, Lin swipes her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry, and I respond in kind, meeting her smooth tongue with my own.

Pulling back from our unhurried kiss, I keep her close with my arm around her neck, attempting to catch my breath, and whisper onto her tempting lips, “thank you, Lin.” The Chief’s arm tightens around my waist, pinning me to her body further, but she doesn’t speak, and chooses to place a soft peck on my lips in response.

_Thank you._

* * *

_How could I say no to that?_

_I find it hard to deny the firebender in general, which is already unusual, but it’s especially difficult when she speaks with such empathy, and integrity. Despite all the bloodbending brothers have done, she still feels guilty for her actions, and is trying to make restitutions, when anyone else would’ve flaunted their victory shamelessly. She hardly speaks of it._

_I’ve never met anyone with such a strong sense of morality before, aside from Aang, but with him it was different, and with (Y/N), I almost don’t feel good enough for her. She’s so patient, caring, easy-going, and I’m so—reactive and standoffish._

_I still don’t understand why she chose me; considering our differences._

I’m pulled from my deep thoughts at the sharp ding of the elevator, informing us that we’ve reached our designated floor, stepping out into the hallway, and see Tarrlok where the firebender left him with Officer Song, along with Tenzin and the kids.

From the looks on their faces, they’re anxiously awaiting our return, but I ignore their presence, opting to face the ex-councilman, and feel the Captain standing at attention behind me, as I confront Tarrlok with my curt tone, “your brother’s body will be transported back to your village, and buried alongside your mother.”

I see Tarrlok visibly tense, surprised at my words, and then he bows slightly, voice laced with appreciation, “thank you, Chief Beifong.” Crossing my arms, I narrow my sharp eyes at him, still not caring for the man, and speak lowly, nearly growling, “don’t thank me. Thank the Captain. She’s the one who decided you were worth something.”

The bloodbender doesn’t react to my harsh comment, but turns his sincere gaze on the firebender, bowing deep with respect, as best as his cuffs will allow him, and maintains his bow while he speaks, “thank you, Captain.”

She doesn’t respond, knowing it’s out of respect for my position and authority, and is waiting for confirmation to speak, making me turn to face her, “he’s allowed ten minutes. No more, and no less.” The firebender nods dutifully, walking over to Officer Song, and orders steadily, “you’re dismissed, Officer Song. Report back to me, at the front desk, in fifteen minutes.”

My officer clicks his heels, saluting resolutely, eyes forward, and confirms strongly, “yes, Captain.” The firebender grabs Tarrlok by his arm, preparing to take him to the morgue, and I feel my anxiety spike, realizing she means to take him alone.

_She’ll be fine, Beifong._

_He’s in cuffs, and she can handle herself. He can’t bloodbend anymore, and she has her firebending. She took out multiple chi-blockers with her lightning simultaneously, and can fight with hand-to-hand combat like no one’s business._

_It’s fine._

As she’s leading him towards the elevator, Tarrlok is compliant, but then he halts suddenly, turning back to the group, and is the sincerest I’ve ever seen him, “I’m truly sorry for everything I put you all through, and the pain I caused, especially to you, Avatar Korra.”

I see everyone’s eyes widen with shock, including my own, all stunned by his genuine apology, and watch him turn back towards the elevator, as the firebender directs him, pushing the down button to the morgue.

_Maybe, she was right? Maybe, there is some potential underneath that eel-snake skin of his._

* * *

_Progress; a genuine apology. Guilt. Remorse._

We’re standing before the doors of the autopsy room, waiting for the room to clear of its employees, and I feel his heart racing furiously, stopping him from entering, “we can take a moment before going in, if you’d like?” I know he’s trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, deciding to nod instead, and lead him over to the chairs in the hallway, uncuffing him, “sit, I understand this must be difficult.”

_I remember saying goodbye to my mother, and that was horrible under normal circumstances._

He follows my lead, sitting in the chair beside me, rubbing his now freed wrists, and we sit in silence for a short while, but I can feel his heart maintaining its fast thumping. Crossing my leg over the other, I fold my hands in my lap, finding comfort in the silence, but then Tarrlok breaks it with a low and sorrowful tone, “when we were little, before discovering we were waterbenders, Noatak and I would pretend to battle one another. He would always insist on being the waterbending hero, and I the villain. It’s amazing how things change so quickly, but feel like a lifetime ago.”

_It really is._

Understanding, I turn my head, as he continues to speak softly, and focus on his reminiscent words, “whenever he’d knock me down, he’d become overridden with guilt, and rush to my side, clearing the snow from my body. I looked up to him, and he protected me. He was my big brother, and I loved him. I still do, despite everything he’s done, including taking my bending.”

_He was his protector. How does a person go from a guardian to a villain? What did Yakone do to break their spirit; their innocence?_

I see his far-off eyes become glossed over with water, but his trapped tears don’t fall, and he pushes through, voice cracking slightly, “I’ve been asking myself what if I could’ve stopped this? What if I had gone with him when we were younger? But I’ll never know. I probably would’ve followed him, and caused more destruction.”

_Or you could’ve supported each other, and healed over time. Always the what ifs._

Sighing heavily, I lean my head against the wall, matching his soft tone, and speak gently, understanding his mindset, “you can’t think of the what if’s, Tarrlok. They’ll drive you mad. Trust me, I’ve been there, and it doesn’t change the facts, or the past. The truth is, we’ll never know, and we just have to accept the consequences of our actions as we make them. We’re only human. We can’t change the past.”

He finally turns to look at me, but his eyes portray confusion, instead of the sorrow just moments before, and he inquires curiously, “you’re incredibly young, but speak as if you’ve lived lifetimes. I’m interested in why that is? I’ve never encountered someone so young, but holds themselves with such grace as you do.”

Giving him a soft small smile, I shrug lightly, and respond honestly, “there’s no grand reasoning or secret skeletons in my closet. I’ve always been told I was mature for my age. As to why that is? I don’t know. Maybe I experienced some deep-rooted trauma in a past life, and my previous wisdom seeped into this hard head of mine.” Tarrlok scoffs lightly at my humility, but I see a small flicker of amusement in his eyes, “perhaps.”

We fall back into a comfortable silence, and I sense his heart rate has decreased drastically, but picks up slightly before speaking again, “I’m ready.” Nodding, I stand from my chair, motioning in the opposite direction, and lead him back to the autopsy doors, pushing them open. The room is empty, aside from the sharp chill of the coolers adorning the wall, and I step forward, unlatching the one I know Noatak is in.

Pulling the door open, I slide the metal slab from the hole in the wall, and his body appears, covered in a white sheet. Looking up at Tarrlok, his gaze is focused on the barrier between him and his brother, and I ask softly, “are you ready?”

He merely nods, eyes unmoving from his brother's covered body, as I go to pull the sheet back, and reveal just his face, knowing my lightning did a number on him. Stepping back, Tarrlok steps forward, heart rate spiking, and I speak lowly, voice laced with empathy, “I’ll give you some time alone with him. I’ll be outside when you’re finished.” He doesn’t speak, but opts to stare at his deceased older brother.

Walking into the hallway, I let out a heavy sigh I didn’t realize I was holding, and feel the intensity of everything that’s occurred sitting in my chest, constricting it. Reeling in my emotions, I stand guard by the door, and wait for Tarrlok to finish saying goodbye to his brother. A decent amount of time has passed, but I don’t mind, knowing I gave myself five extra minutes, and hear the sound of the cooler door close, latching shut.

_He’s done._

A moment later Tarrlok appears, but his heart isn’t racing anymore, beating steadily, and turns to me, with the white in his eyes turned red, “I’m finished, Captain.” Nodding, I pull my handcuffs back out, securing his wrists in front of him, motioning to the elevator with my hand, and he makes his way over. Walking into the lift, I hit the floor to the lobby, remaining silent, but he breaks his, and mutters softly, “you’re a good person, Captain.”

Keeping my gaze on the metal doors, I feel the elevator stop, dinging as they slide open, and utter back kindly, “it was the least I could do.” The doors retract completely, seeing everyone, including the Chief, waiting around the front desk, and walk towards their direction, announcing my presence with an order, “Officer Song, take Tarrlok over to Booking, and place him under arrest for practicing bloodbending. Mark him under protective custody, and place him in a single cell. The Councilman has gathered some enemies over the years.”

Transferring the Northerner to my trusted friend, he takes him from my possession, leading him down the hall towards Booking, and I finally approach my friends, feeling a sense of relief, “hey, guys. Thanks for being so patient. I know none of this is easy.”

_It’s been a long day, and its barely noon._

Korra disregards my apologetic greeting, choosing to perform her own interrogation, crossing her arms, and arches an inquisitive brow at me, caerulean eyes narrowing, “why didn’t you tell us that Tarrlok tired to kill you yesterday?”

_Damn it._

I can feel myself flinch slightly at the unexpected question, flashing a glance at Lin briefly, seeing her tense at the waterbender’s newfound knowledge, and regain my composure quickly, replying with honesty, “I didn’t want to worry anyone. I had put—certain things in motion that I didn’t want you to be involved in, and take full responsibility for my dishonesty.”

_If things went South, they’d need plausible deniability._

* * *

_Shit. Leave it to the Avatar to call out the Captain on lying so directly._

Tensing at the firebender’s vague answer, I cringe internally even further at the next question Asami decides to throw out, but maintain my Beifong scowl, listening to her inquisitive voice, “and when you mean you ‘ _put certain things in motion’_ , you mean letting him go?” _Fuck._

The Captain visibly coils, not expecting them you know the ‘ _certain_ ’ details, but reverts into her professional persona briefly, arms clasped behind her back, and addresses me, while keeping her steady eyes on the four teenagers, “how much do they know?” _Double fuck._

Gulping slightly, feeling like a rookie getting questioned by my commanding officer, she doesn’t break eye contact with the kids, and see why my patrol officers don’t question her, to my surprise I respond evenly, “everything.” _Is she mad?_

Instead of lashing out like I expected her to, knowing that’s how I would’ve reacted, she simply nods her head in understanding, relaxing her stance, and folds her hands in front of her lap, replying softly, “yes, I let Tarrlok go.” _Yes? No?_

Surprised by her calm behavior, along with Tenzin’s silence, I hear Mako question curiously, and see the firebender listening intently, “but why? He tried to kill you, and bloodbent us.” Unfazed by his valid question, the Captain smiles softly, and replies warmly, “because I believe people have the potential to change for the better. Even people like Tarrlok.”

I see Bolin nodding his head thoughtfully, looking back and forth between the two firebenders, deciding to engulf (Y/N) in a bear hug, partially lifting her from the floor, and mutters out affectionately, “I trust you, Captain. If you say he can change, then I believe you.”

His reaction gets a small chuckle out of the young firebender, as she leans her head on top of the earthbender’s, in attempt to hug him since her arms are pinned to her sides, and voices amusingly, “thanks, Bo.”

_He’s trusts her completely._

To my surprise, the rest pile in, embracing her fully in a group hug, and they all begin to agree unanimously, hearing Asami first, “we’re just glad he didn’t succeed.” Then Mako, “yeah, you’ve saved our butts plenty. We trust your judgement.”

Then here comes Korra in her normally direct attitude, but its laced with annoyance instead of anger, “yeah, but I’m still pissed you didn’t tell us.” I can hear the firebender’s muffled laugh surrounded by the swarm of teenagers, but look over at Tenzin, seeing his face smiling at the pile of kids, and doesn’t look the least bit upset, like he was earlier.

_They all do._

* * *

_I love all of them. Even if they’re a pain in my ass half the time._

Smiling down at Team Avatar, the loving moment is cut short by a group of officers sprinting towards Booking, with one shouting loudly, “Chief! A prisoner and an officer were just attacked in Booking!” _Tarrlok. Song._

Sprinting down the corridors, I see a group of officers huddling around the hallway, then the Chief ordering loudly, “move!” They all jump aside, letting us pass, as I run into Booking, and see a pool of blood on the floor, along with my metalbound friend, but it’s not coming from him; its coming from the sitting, gasping Councilman pinned to the wall.

_Oh no._

There’s a shard of metal pierced through his chest, covering his light blue shirt with crimson red, snapping me into action, and run over to the struggling man, putting pressure on his chest wound, “shit, hold on.” Feeling the blood running over my fingers, I look over my shoulder for something to absorb the red liquid, finding nothing, and see the Chief free Song from his metal restraints.

_Damn it. I should’ve escorted him myself._

Ripping off a section of his jacket, I bundle it up around the protruding piece of steel, applying more pressure, and shout at the newly freed Song, “call for the healer, now! He needs a healing tub.” He lunges over the desk, attempting to dial the infirmary quickly, as I keep pressure on Tarrlok’s seeping wound, but he begins to cough up blood, making it harder for him to breathe.

_Shit. There’s too much blood. Must be a punctured artery._

So focused on the bleeding man in front of me, I don’t register the other three unfamiliar faces, as the one squirming in the middle shouts angrily, “go to hell with your brother you piece of shit!” Locking my eyes on Korra, I point my bloody finger at her, ordering quickly, “Korra! Stop the bleeding!”

Her ocean blue eyes widen at my demanding voice, with her face overcome with sadness, looking around hurriedly, and her panicked eyes fall back to my determined ones, muttering defeatedly, “I—I can’t. I’m so sorry, I—I don’t have any water.”

_What kind of waterbender doesn’t carry water!?_

Hearing a pained grunt from the man pierced to the wall, I look down, distracted by his shaky hand coming up to mine on his chest, smearing his warm blood up to my wrist, and tilts his weak head up to meet my eyes, whispering through his labored breath, “thank you, (Y/N).” 

_For what? For getting you killed?_

He releases my wrist, setting it back down onto the floor slowly, sensing his heart fading, and I see his ice blue eyes beginning to fade, along with his body starting to lose its rigidity, “it’s okay, Tarrlok. Rest now.” _Go be with your family._

Standing from Tarrlok’s lifeless body, trying to control my breathing, I go to rub the sweat from my brow, but notice my blood caked hand, stopping my movements, and hear that unfamiliar voice again, huffing crossly, “good riddance.”

Snapping my head to the side, my heart rate spikes drastically, as I notice the man speaking is wearing an RCPD metalbender’s uniform, and is being detained by two Booking officers, fighting against their hold. _An officer did this?_

Frozen in shock at the realization one of the Chief’s officers is responsible, the woman in mind is stomping over at the restrained officer, as he spits cockily, “do I get a medal, Chief?” His comment causes my body to heat up severely, feeling my rage bubbling over, making me snap, and push past a furious Lin, gripping the collar of the taunting officer.

His current smug comment is cut off by me slamming his back into the metal wall behind him, causing him to grunt out in pain at the force, and tighten my hold on his collar, growling wrathfully, “ _you think this is some kind of joke?_ ” He doesn’t respond, seeing the fear on his face, paralyzing him into silence, and lean in closer, sneering venously, “ _why?_ ”

I can hear Tenzin’s deep voice in the background, but don’t register his words, focused on the terrified officer’s raging heartbeat, and ask again, “ _why did you do it?”_ My question seems to clear his fearful haze, seeing his brow pinch in anger, and grips my increasingly heating hands, spitting back in my face, “Amon took my partner’s bending away, and he killed himself because of it! Unable to cope with what _his_ brother did!”

He reasoning angers me further, yanking him forward, only to slam him back into the wall, and hear his head bounce off of it, yelling infuriated, “and that gives you the right to play judge, jury, and executioner!?” The enraged officer doesn’t seem fazed by my statement, still growling at me, defending his motives, and shouts back, fighting against my hold, “he deserved it! I brought him to justice, just like you brought justice to Amon!”

_What I did wasn’t justice, it was survival. This, this was murder. No justice has been served here._

My voice lowers drastically, level and unwavering, but is as sharp as my broadswords, “ _justice_? You call what you did, justice?” My hands heat up, as I lean into his space, sneering lowly, “no, it was revenge. It was petty, and it was disgraceful,” and release my hold on his collar, gripping his throat with my hot hand tightly instead.

He grips my wrists with his shaking hands, terror filling his eyes, but no one moves to stop me, not even Lin, and keep him pinned to the wall, sustaining my sharp voice, “you ruined your life for nothing, and have brought shame to the RCPD, your name, and to your partner. They would be disgusted with you.” _Like I am._

Shooting my free hand up, he flinches as if about to be struck, but it never comes, because I’m gripping his RCPD police badge, melting my fingertips around it, into his chest plate, and rip it from his metal uniform, leaving a gaping hole in his armor.

I clutch it tightly in my hand, keeping my unforgiving eyes on him, making my stomach churn violently, and attempt to reel in my temper, sneering venomously, “ _Song, get him out of my sight._ ” My friend approaches us cautiously, voice low, but firm, “yes, Captain,” and drags the man away, as I keep my piercing gaze on the now slightly indented metal wall in front of me, attempting to control my breathing. 

_That wasn’t justice. That was murder. A cold-blooded murder of a restrained, and unarmed man. It was cowardly, and it was malicious._

_One life ends, and another's is ruined. And for what? The vicious cycle of humanity; with its wheel constantly spinning tales of lies, and deceit, bringing even the most docile to their knees. Why? For what purpose? Tarrlok is dead. The Officer arrested._

_What was the point of trying so hard to help Tarrlok on the path to redeeming himself, when fate decided to take away his chances indefinitely? What’s the point of fighting for change, when you succeed, but life decides to take all your hard work, and snuff it out?_

_It’s hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel, when your nearly at arm’s reach, and then—then nothing._

Needing to get out of here, I turn towards my shellshocked friends, along with Tenzin’s concerned one, but see Lin’s apprehensive face, concerned jade green eyes locking onto my furious gold ones, and grip the badge in my hand tighter, walking towards the exit behind them.

_I need to get out of here._

They don’t try to stop me, except for Tenzin, voice laced with apprehension, “(Y/N)?”, but I ignore the sound of my name, and stop in front of the worried Chief instead, grabbing her hand firmly. She doesn’t flinch, or avert her eyes from mine, letting me grasp her wrist, and I place the warm RCPD badge in her hand gently, softly curling her fingers over it, and walk away without a word. 

_Her own officer did this. She’s probably just as disgusted as I am._

* * *

_I can’t believe this happened, and by one of my own men. I’ve never seen her so angry; not even at the pro-bending arena, or the Council Chambers. That was survival, and offence, but this is pain, and wrath. She’s normally so calm, and controlled, which means (Y/N) must be devastated. She tried so hard to help him, and she doesn’t lose control. It’s heartbreaking to watch._

Watching the dismayed firebender walk away, I don’t turn my gaze away from her retreating body until she disappears down the hallway, feeling my heart ache with each heated step she takes, and want to go after her, but I shouldn’t, knowing she needs her space right now. 

Looking down at the badge in my hand, my eyes open wide at the piece of metal, noticing the sides of it are indented with the outline of the firebender’s fingers, and run my thumb over the melted metal, feeling even more worried about the distressed Captain.

_I need to find her. She’s more upset than I realized._

Walking after the troubled Captain, I make it to the lobby, scanning the room quickly, but don’t see her crimson suit anywhere, and exit out the front doors, looking for the firebender. Still gripping the melted badge in my hand, I examine the sea of people walking back and forth in the front of the station, but don’t see any sign of her, and feel my anxiety creep into my chest.

_Maybe she’s in my office._


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is filled with so much joy at all of your wonderful comments, and kudos! Like, its so full with gratitude, and love for all you fabulous turtleducklings! Please, enjoy this new chapter! I hope they continue to bring all of you much entertainment, and feels!

_ Previously: _

_…Still gripping the melted badge in my hand, I examine the sea of people walking back and forth in the front of the station, but don’t see any sign of her, and feel my anxiety creep into my chest. Maybe she’s in my office._

* * *

Wandering around the city aimlessly, keeping to the shadows and side streets, not wanting to deal with anyone right now, I find myself back at the now closed pro-bending arena, and use my jet propulsion to land on the frame of the broken second floor window, climbing into the deserted building. 

Navigating through the vacant corridors, the normally energetic arena is overcome with sharp silence, conveying just how scarred this place has become, and approach the center of the large stadium, walking up the steps of the abandoned Equalist stage.

Ghosting a hand over my chin, I can still feel Amon’s fierce grip from the island, fingers digging into my jaw, and hear his cold voice cut through the silence, laced with hatred, flashing back to his personal Revelation that horrible day.

_Your famous reputation will spark non-benders around the world to take a stand. Purifying you of your bending will only solidify my abilities to the people. The Fire Nation’s prized jewel, the great and powerful Phoenix, guard to the Fire Lord herself, beaten and stripped of her bending by a non-bender. I’m going to save you for last, and make you watch as I cleanse the world of your precious airbenders, then the people will see that even one of the most skilled benders in the world can’t stop me._

Walking along the back of the damaged stage, I run my fingers along the scorched wall, feeling the fine ash coating my fingertips, and stare up its charred length, seeing it reaching the high ceiling. Turning to the singed barrier, I place my palms on the blackened wall, recalling my radiating heat, and take a deep breath, sensing my body temperature rise with the recollection of the chilling memory.

_Get away from my kids!_

Lowering my hands, stepping away from the stage wall, I walk towards its center, and come upon more charred marks, stopping to glance down at them. Running my black boot along the familiar scorch mark, covering it with my foot, it matches the print exactly, and I place my other foot on the identical stain in front of me, remembering how enraged I felt.

_I’m going to kill him_.

Clenching my fists shakingly, a wave of shame washes over me, adding to my current rage, and clasp my jaw roughly, feeling my lightning flickering along my fingertips.

_I’m such a hypocrite. Yelling at that officer for killing a man, when I’ve killed more people in my life than I care to admit, and even one is too many. I remember the first man I killed, and I threw up immediately after. I couldn’t get his face out of my head for months, even when I knew it was self-defense, and here I was, telling myself I’m going to kill a man out of wrath. Pathetic._

Following my seared tracks, trying to control my rising temper, trying to think of all the people I’ve help, and the people I’ve saved since the beginning of my career, quelling my anger slightly, but scarcely. Then my self-deprecating thoughts drift back to Police Headquarters, in Lin’s office, and hear her convincing voice, 

_You’re not a killer, you’re a protector_.

Halting at the conviction in her earnest voice, I feel even additional shame, making me recall the terrified small airbender’s faces, and they’re directed towards me, watching them cower behind their father.

_A protector doesn’t cause fear in the eyes of innocent children; a killer does._

Unable to stay on the ghostly stage any longer, fearing I’ll lose control, I climb the stairs to the second floor, walking down the hallways, and attempt to clear the invading memories from my head. Wandering further into the abandoned arena, I come across the gym, and step through the open walkway, eyeing the hanging punching bags on the side of the room, and feel the negative energy inside me itching to be released. 

Walking over to the suspended bags, removing my jacket as I go, I set it on the weight bench nearby, and begin to unfasten my tie, going to unbutton my vest and dress shirt. Placing them next to my signature jacket, I turn back towards the punching bags, deciding on one, and jab it lightly with my dominant hand. 

It swings slightly, coming back towards me sluggishly, as I send another steady jab with my opposing hand, sending the condensed sack of sand back in the direction of the wall, and adjust my stance, increasing my power with each haunting punch. Hearing a mixture of voices as they drown out the sound of my repetitive strikes.

_What are you?_

_You don’t know how you’re so powerful, do you?_

_That must be terrifying; having so much power, but not knowing what you are, or where it came from._

The curious voice of the newly deceased waterbender increases the heat of my hands, feeling my body warm along with them, and focus my stare on the black fabric swinging back and forth, filling the silent room with rapidly consistent thumps, as the lingering voice continues.

_Tell me, where do you think you would’ve ended up, had Lord Zuko not taken you under his wing all those years ago?_

_I found that if someone so...honorable could find it in themselves to offer me a choice, then the least I could do was listen, and consider their advice. I do not want to live the rest of my life on the run, or constantly looking over my shoulder._

_I’m truly sorry for everything I put you all through, and the pain I caused, especially to you, Avatar Korra._

The recent memories gnaw at my frayed nerves like a rabid dog, intensifying my consistent hits rapidly, hearing the thick metal chain rattling above it, and dig my boots into the dusty ground, solidifying my already firm stance. The apologetic voice shifts into the same one, but genuine, and then breathless, fading with its owner.

_You’re a good person, Captain._

_Thank you, (Y/N)._

Shaking my head slightly, trying to drown out the poignant voice, as if that would quell my guilt, or my sweltering heat, I feel the sweat dripping down my neck, and lose the sensation in my unprotected knuckles, numb at the repetitive blows. Like a switch, the voice goes from sincere to venomous.

_He deserved it!_

Followed by another enraged voice, and this one is my own, but also someone else, someone who’s lost control.

_Why did you do it?_

_Justice? You call what you did, justice?_

_You ruined your life for nothing, and have brought shame to the RCPD, your name, and to your partner. They would be disgusted with you._

_Song, get him out of my sight._

I can still sense the outline of his semi-melted police badge in my hand, feeling like a brand in my skin, and haven’t looked to rule out that very real possibility, but I don’t smell burnt flesh, knowing it’s all in my tormented head. 

_I’m sure there’s more than a handful of people out there who are disgusted by me, and what I’ve done in my short, but long twenty-seven years._

Feeling the swelling rage building in my chest, I increase the forces of my punches, gritting my teeth, sending a flaming cobalt blue fire punch at the abused bag, and the force of my strike causes the punching bag to spring a leak, pouring sand onto the abandoned gym floor.

Ignoring the punctured leather, I continue my progressively powerful punches, and send the leaking bag across the side of the room with the heel of my fire kick, hearing the metal chain snap above it. 

Breathing heavily, staring down at the spilled sand, the Northerner’s last words ring in my head, making my stomach churn, and turn away from the mess I created, focusing on trying not to lose control. Pacing around the gym, attempting to steady my breathing, I can’t seem to find my center, feeling the excess anger coursing through my veins, and need to release it, turning my gaze to the lightning pole. 

Staring it down, my fingers twitch with lightning again, causing me to turn towards the conductive rod fully, and separating my poles slowly, letting it pool in my stomach. Conjuring as much as I can, my center begins to burn, feeling the energy clawing outward, demanding to be released, and finally let go, pointing my two index fingers in front of me.

The room erupts with a crackle of ear-splitting thunder, along with a flashing light, striking me temporarily blind, and force as much of the lightning I can from my body, feeling it begin to push me back, but I stabilize my stance, continuing to release all my pent-up rage. 

_I just don’t understand any of it! I tried so hard! Tar—he was finally forgiving himself! Then a police officer, a person who swore to protect and serve, decides to—I don’t understand!_

_What’s the point of an oath!? Of compassion!? Of forgiveness!? Or redemption!?_

_I tried to do everything right, gambled with chance, and won, guiding him in the right direction, but he still ended up dead!_

Unsatisfied with the amount of negative energy being released from my body, or my internal thoughts, I shoot my free hand out, forcing my lightning through my other two index fingers, and feel my anger slowly starting to dissipate, focusing on my energy harder.

_If I had thought he was in immediate danger, or sensed even the slightest threat, I would’ve escorted him myself. Negligence, got him killed. The Chief was right, I’m irresponsible. Letting him go, the knife, and then letting someone else take charge of my arrest._

The thought of Lin being disappointed in my actions, in me, causes my heightened energy to spike severely, overwhelming the abused lightning pole, accidentally melting the silver alloy in half, producing sporadic jolts of electricity around the room, and nearly strikes me down, but I manage to redirect it instinctively, creating a decent size hole in the gym wall. 

Breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through my boiling blood, I collapse onto the floor, placing my tingling palms on the ground, and feel drops of hot water land on the back of my burning hands, realizing I’m crying. 

_I’m sorry, Tarrlok._

Lost in my remorseful thoughts, attempting to stop the guilt-ridden tears rolling down my cheeks, I don’t sense another heartbeat entering the gym, and startle at their worried, almost hesitant, familiar voice, “Captain?”

* * *

_Finally! There she is, now the Chief can stop chewing out any living thing that gets within shouting distance, which isn’t as far as one might think. Spirits, what did she do to this poor gym!? Wait—she’s crying. I, um—oh, come on Song! She may be the Phoenix, and the highly decorated Fire Nation Captain, and the Personal Guard to Fire Lord Izumi, but she’s still human! And, it’s your fault Tarrlok got killed! Grow half the balls the Captain does, and be a man!_

Steadying my erratic nerves, stepping into the tore up gym slowly, not sure how to make my presence know, I go for the most accustomed, and whisper out a soft, “Captain?” My distressed friend stiffens immediately, jumping up half as fast, seemingly twisting in midair, and I see her quick fist turn the most terrifying blue, causing my hands to raise mechanically, shouting fearfully, “it’s me!”

_I’m going to die._

In the matter of three seconds, I manage to catch the undefeated Phoenix off-guard, say a prayer for June, and shit my pants. Attempting not to shriek, she finally recognizes my voice, with recognition covering her tearstained face, and I instantly feel horrible at seeing her so upset, but it quickly fades into anxiety again, as the Captain shouts exasperatingly, “damn it, Song! You know better than to sneak up on firebenders! You’re a firebender! Do you want to get lit up!?”

_No! I was trying to be a man, and a good friend, and now I need a change of boxers!_

Lowering my raised hands, I try to cover my childlike terror, finding my legs moving of their own accord, and close the distance between my best friend, smiling teasingly, “no, but at least I’d have a good story; I got in a scuffle with the mighty Phoenix.”

My joke seems to relax her slightly, lowering her shoulders somewhat, moving to wipe the drying tears on her face, and rolls her glowing golden eyes, scoffing mockingly, “hardly a scuffle. More like you pissed your pants.”

_Shit them, but—no! Damn it…now she’s going to bust my balls with June indefinitely. I swear, put them in a room together, and no one is safe! They’d make even the Chief blush! The. Chief. Chief Lin Beifong does not blush like a schoolgirl. Not even a sunburn._

Unable able to find an ample comeback, I keep my kind smile on the frustrated Captain, hearing her sigh deeply, and place her hands on her hips, softening her voice, “what’re you doing here Song? How’d you find me?”

Reaching my friend in the middle of the vandalized room, her piercing gold eyes keep their steady gaze on my nervous amber ones, feeling my throat go dry, and answer back truthfully, surprised at the steadiness of my voice, “dispatch got a report of a disturbance. A few people assumed it was squatters, but others began to worry it might be gathering Equalists.”

Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) turns away, walking towards her discarded clothes, waving her hand casually, and replies sarcastically, but it doesn’t have it normal easygoing undertone, “well, I can assure you, I’m neither.”

Following the Captain over to her clothes, she slips on her obsidian dress shirt, buttoning it from the bottom up, and I throw back with the same dry humor, knowing she can never resist a good joke, “no, it just looks like you’re trespassing, and causing property damage, like those hotheads on FireBall Friday, remember the last time we went? They nearly burnt the place down, and having the Phoenix appear didn’t help! I swear, your presence just egged them on more. What did that poor punching bag do to you anyways?”

I see her mouth twitch slightly, knowing she found my tone amusing, finishing securing her shirt, tucking it in perfectly, and hear (Y/N) beginning to sound like her normal self again, grinning playfully, “it was either that, or a real person. You offering?”

_There she is._

Knowing she can kick my ass with her hands behind her back, because she has, I raise my hands in premature defeat, and shake my head quickly, “hell no, I like my face the way is it, thanks.” My automatic response causes her to chuckle slightly, as she fastens her matching tie around her collar, making me smile at the missed sound, and see her shrug her shoulders playfully, sending me her signature wink, back to my mocking friend, “it is a cute face. June would be devastated, and might even divorce you if you came home with an ugly mug. She’s told me it’s the only thing that gets her through your vanilla sex. You sure you’re a firebender?” 

_She’s such a dick! I’m going to have a word with June when I get home! Fucking vanilla—I’ll show you vanilla. Why did I marry her again?_

Blushing furiously, regretting ever meeting this smug ass woman, I punch her in the arm, “shut up,” and hear her hiss at the force, rubbing her now throbbing muscle, “ow!” Laughing at our ridiculousness, it makes me glad I could pull her from her dark headspace, but then I remember the Chief, she’s still looking for the Captain, and hesitate to kill her light mood, speaking gently, “…the Chief has all available units keeping an eye out for you?”

_She’s worried._

My friend’s small smile falls from her face, tensing at the mention of the Chief, lowering her hand from her bruising arm, and her voice shifts along with her body language, questioning surprised, “why? I just needed to take the day.”

_I don’t blame her._

Rubbing the back of my head, I try to find my words, not sure of the Chief’s motives, only knowing they were concerned, and reply uncertainly, “well, considering everything that happened this morning—and you leaving so suddenly without word of your whereabouts. I think she was unsure if you’d gone home—to the Fire Nation. I’ve never heard the office so quiet, or felt it so tense.” 

My answer seems to disturber her, face contorting with her own apprehension, similar to the Chief’s back at the station, but she doesn’t say anything, seemingly lost in thought, and I stay silent for a moment, before continuing cautiously, “she ordered that every promising lead was to be passed along to her directly.”

_The Chief never does that. She only takes high profile cases. Although, she still goes on patrol, so I guess it makes some sense? The Captain is a high-profile target, a visiting target no less; I can see why the Chief would need to know her location._

The Captain meets my face again, expression softening lightly, crossing her arm loosely, and eyes me curiously, finally speaking, “then why are you here, instead of her?” Her question makes me stiffen somewhat, not very proud of the answer, but her firm stare is intimidating enough to make anyone confess, and I huff out tentatively, “I might’ve—rerouted a dispatch line to the front desk, and got to the complaint…first.”

Her eyes widen suddenly, making me flinch, waiting for her to reprimand me, but she does the unexpected, and doubles over in laughter, terrifying me even more, stuttering, “I—I know! It’s illegal but—” _Why is she laughing!?_

My panicked voice seems to bring her back to her senses, looking over at me fondly, and listens to my rambling, as I lower my head shamefully, “I wanted to find you, and apologize. I should’ve paid more attention this afternoon, and to my surroundings. I—"

Suddenly I feel her hot hands soaking through my uniformed shoulders, causing me to look up slowly, seeing her smiling at me sympathetically, and shake her head faintly, voice laced with sincerity, “you have nothing to apologize for, my friend. You did your job, and followed your orders. How were you to know one of our own men was planning to attack him? You saw the badge and you trusted it, like it should be, but sometimes our eyes fool our minds, and we make errors in judgement.”

_She’s not mad at me? I let the Councilman get killed. She—the Phoenix, the Captain—put him in my custody, and I couldn’t even escort him down the hall without getting jumped._

Her words lessen my internal blame somewhat, relieved the Captain isn’t chewing me out, or telling me to go away, but I find myself shaking my head, lowering it again in shame, and whisper defeatedly, “I’m just—I’m so sorry, (Y/N). You trusted me, and—"

My friend’s grip on my shoulders tighten, as she shakes me lightly, making me stare back up at her, and see her honest face, speaking firmly, “I still trust you, Song, with my life,” but then she lets a small smile escape, continuing earnestly, “your apology is unwarranted, but accepted nonetheless. Thank you.”

_She means it. She still trusts me._

Giving her a faint smile of my own, her own falls slightly, releasing my shoulders, and bows her head a tad, appearing contrite, “I’m the one who should apologize, I left before checking on you.” Cutting her off, waving my hand to stop her, I scoff coolly, and cross my own arms, having already forgotten, “don’t even worry about it, (Y/N). He wasn’t after me; mainly tooking me by surprise. I’m fine. Really.”

Smiling at my nonchalant attitude, the Captain tugs on her vest, but keeps eye contact, and finishes lowly, “still, I should’ve checked on you. I’m sorry.” Deciding to try and show her I mean it, I adopt her own words, along with one of her signature winks, and grin over at her playfully, “your apology is unwarranted, but accepted nonetheless. Thank you.”

Receiving her megawatt smile, I laugh at her inability to maintain her solemn expression, happy to see her like her old self again, and hear her amused tone, narrowing her joking eyes at me, “cheeky bastard.” Squinting my own eyes, scowling mockingly at her, with my arms still crossed, I throw back with sarcasm, and huff, “I learned from the best.” 

_I have gotten a lot quicker since she arrived._

Letting ourselves chuckle at our sibling like banter, the Captain regains her calm composure, but her face is softer than I was when I first walked in, nearly dying, and let a moment of comfortable silence pass between us, before (Y/N) breaks it with her low voice, “thanks for coming after me, Song, and watching my back. It looks like that pretty face of yours is what I needed, but I do have a favor to ask?”

Tilting my head to the side, I see her inhale deeply, wondering what she wants, but she doesn’t give me a chance to ask, and continues gently, seeming nervous, “don’t tell the Chief you saw me.” I can feel my eyes widen at her request, blurting out confused, “what, why? She’s been looking for you,” but she merely bows her head somewhat, rubbing her face wearily, “because I can’t face her at the moment. The Chief—has a lot going on, stressed, and I’m in no place to offer her any appropriate assistance right now, only add to it.”

_That’s not true. The Chief would feel better knowing where she is—I know it’s none of my business, far from it, and I’m probably waaay off, but I think the Chief might…actually like the Captain, and not in a friend way. She’s never let anyone mess her with the way she lets (Y/N), and no one’s ever dared to try; not if they wanted to lose their job, or to drink out a straw for the rest of their lives._

Thinking it over, I finally come to my answer, hoping it’ll satisfy my friend’s request, and tell her straight up, “look, I won’t lie to the Chief, but I won’t come right out and tell her about our little meeting either. If she asks me if I’ve seen you, then I’m going to tell her the truth. I don’t want to lie to her.” 

I see a flash of respect flicker across her face, earning a light nod, filling with pride at her acceptance, and the Captain smiles at me warmly, tone laced with admiration, “and you shouldn’t, it was wrong of me to ask that of you. She’s your Chief, and your loyalties should lie with her.” 

Giving her a soft smile, letting her know I’m not upset by her unforeseen request, I take a step closer, handing my friend her crimson red jacket, and reply back with absolute honesty, “my loyalties lie with both of you, which is why I’d tell her the same thing I’m telling you now; if the roles were reversed.” 

Taking her jacket from my hands, she slips it on, finally really looking like her normal self, and does the unexpected, wrapping me in a tight hug, “you’re a good man, Song.” Returning her friendly embrace, I squeeze her lightly, relieved to hear my best friend’s thankful voice, and whisper warmly, “and you’re a good woman, you did everything you could for Tarrlok, probably more than anyone had his entire life, and that’s what matters. At the end of the day, all we can do is try, right?”

_All we can do is try._

* * *

After my little unanticipated therapy session with Song, I hang around the arena some more, taking more time to myself, needing to collect my thoughts, and mediate on the events earlier today, finally able to find my center.

Deciding to wander around the city a little longer, while making my way to the arena’s exit, I step out into the crisp cool air, but realize the sun has already set, gasping loudly, and turn to look at the clocktower, seeing it’s a little past nine o’clock.

_Shit! I didn’t plan on being away for so long! Lin’s probably still looking for me! Damn it!_

Sprinting down the empty bridge, hailing a cab hurriedly, I request they take me to the Wang District quickly, and even offered them double their rate if they could get me there in half the time, which they didn’t disappoint; I was in front of the Chief’s building faster than if I took Horus.

_Impressive, horrifying, and well worth the hefty tip._

Speed walking up to the immaculate apartment building, the clean-cut doorman swings the glass door swiftly, bowing as I enter, and make my way to the elevator, pushing the button to the top floor. With each passing floor, my nervousness begins to spike, knowing Lin’s probably pissed at me for dropping everything, and bolting from work, especially after leaving her with clean up.

I don’t even know if she’s home yet, and knowing the Chief she’s probably back at the station, but I can’t go back there today, needing a break from the building itself. Reaching her door, raising my hand, I knock on it firmly, and wait for a sign she’s home, hoping she is, but I don’t sense any raw energy, contemplating breaking in to wait for her.

I could always call her at the station, but I don’t want to have the first conversation after this morning to be over the phone, knowing she’ll most likely blow a gasket. Considering my options, I decide I’ll wait for her here, but how to get in without someone noticing, and suddenly a lightbulb goes off, grinning mischievously.

_My Fire Wine._

Reentering the swanky lobby, straightening out my suit and tie, I walk over to the front desk, and see the attendant sorting some files, clearing my throat slightly to get her attention, “excuse my interruption, ma’am.” The young woman turns instantly, bowing lowly, and replies with the upmost professionalism, “it’s no interruption, ma’am. How may I help you?”

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my hardly used Captain’s badge, flashing it at the attendant, causing her to stiffen immediately, and speaks quickly, voice laced with concern, “is there a problem, Captain?”

_Yes, yes there is._

Shaking my head slightly, placing my badge back into my pant pocket, I give her a warm smile, and tsk somewhat, feigning embarrassment, “actually, I’m in a bit of a pickle, and I was hoping you’d be able to assist me?” Leaning on the counter, arms folded, the attendant tilts her head, and I continue bashfully, “it involves Chief Beifong…sort of.”

The girl tenses visibly at the mention of the intimidating metalbender, making me chuckle internally, knowing she has complicated layers, but keep my soft voice, leaning in further, and check my surroundings for eavesdroppers, whispering conspiratorially, “I’m trying to fix a personal mistake I made earlier, but I’m sure you know the Chief is—not the easiest woman to confront, and frankly, I’m trying to save my own skin here.”

_It’s not a lie. I did make a mistake, and am trying to fix it._

My vagueness piques her interest, arching a brow at my lack of details, and leans in slightly, seeming ready to gossip, “what did you do?” Smiling timidly, letting out a dejected sigh, rubbing my face tiredly, and huff out defeatedly, wincing slightly, “well, see; the other day I had to go up to the Chief’s apartment to do a wellness check, because she wasn’t in the office, and we got worried by her lack of punctuality. Turns out, she was just preoccupied with a case, regarding a Fire Nation citizen.”

_Also, not a lie. I am a Fire Nation citizen, and the Chief has admitted to trying to figure me out. Thus, it’s a personal case._

Waving my hand exasperatedly, forcing a small chuckle and blush, lowering my head slightly, and scoff at myself, increasing my mock embarrassment, “I may have…accidentally…left an important item behind in her apartment, meant for my girl, and was hoping you’d might be able to use your master key to allow me to grab it really quick?”

_Truth, I did buy the Fire Wine for Lin, and she didn’t correct me when I called her my girl in her office that day._

The young woman shakes her head, clearly not okay with the idea, fiddling with her already immaculate files on her desk, and can’t seem to meet my pleading gaze, replying nervously, “oh, no. No, I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to do that unless it’s an emergency.”

Reaching out on the raise counter, folding my hands loosely, and attempt to beg convincingly, “please, this is an emergency. If it were anyone else but the Chief, then I would ask them directly, but you know the Chief; she’s terrifying. Please, I messed up pretty badly with my girl, and I need to make it up to her. The Fire Wine currently forgotten on the top floor is my only saving grace. I forgot to grab it—the Chief was in a rush, we were already in the elevator, and—”

Her head shoots up at the mention of the rare wine, eyes bulging from her head, putting her hand up to stop my begging, and attempts to clarify, unsure if she heard correctly, “wait, did you say Fire Wine?” Nodding my head rapidly, her professional demeanor cracks, and smirks playfully, voice laced with amusement, “wow, you must’ve really fucked up.”

_See, everyone knows what Fire Wine is Linny, and you were saying it wasn’t worth it._

Laying my forehead on the cool countertop, arms still outstretched, fingers intertwined, and mumble into the expensive granite, “you have no idea,” lifting my head up, softening my gold eyes, “and she’s an earthbender. If I don’t get my ass into gear, she’s going to bend me into a hole! She’s threatened to before! Please, you can even wait at the door while I get it. I swear, in and out; quick as a flash! Thirty to forty seconds, tops. She won’t even know you helped her Captain stay out of the doghouse.”

_Lin is an earthbender, she has threatened to bend me into a hole, and I am currently under her command; therefore, making me her Captain at this time._

I see the young attendant’s resolve starting to break, knowing I almost have her, resting my chin onto the countertop, and look up at her with pitiful eyes, shaking my folded hands slightly, “please, save me? I’m stuck between a rock, and a hard place. Earthbending pun intended.”

The young woman chuckles at my dramatics, clearly amused, but still is hesitant to break company policy, knowing she needs more convincing, and then I remember something that might solidify my standing, perking up quickly, “oh! You can even call that charming older woman, with the giant glasses and platypus-bear, and she can vouch for me! She saw us in the elevator the other day.”

_Hook, line, and sinker._

And that’s how the empathetic front desk attendant is standing at the front door of the Chief of Police’s apartment, keeping watch fretfully, as I duck into the kitchen, grabbing the unopened bottle of wine, but glide over to the living room, flipping the lock on the balcony quickly, and get out in less than thirty seconds, “done.”

_The hard part is over._

The shaky young woman closes the door hurriedly, relocking it just as fast, releasing an anxious sigh, and escorts me back down to the lobby, as I leave her with a plethora of thanks. Walking around to the back of the high-end apartment, holding Lin’s Fire Wine, I look up at the top floor, and considering using my jet propulsion, but hesitate because it’ll attract attention, lighting up the whole alleyway.

Narrowing my eyes down the dark backstreet, I see what I’m looking for, walking over to the lifted fire escape, and place the rare liquor on the floor, pushing the heavy dumpster nearby underneath it. Grabbing the expensive bottle, crawling on top of the trashcan, I cradle my gift in one arm, and use a concentrated form of my jet propulsion to help me grab the bottom step, lifting myself with one arm.

_Thank spirits for upper body strength._

Finally able to haul myself over the railing, while clutching the Fire Wine underneath my chin, I shift it into the crook of my arm, looking up at the massive amount of stairs, flashing back to the night of our little outing turned more, and groan defeatedly, starting my ascension of all twenty floors, hating every minute of it.

_I lied before; I wish I was a metalbender. Fuck stairs. Bring out the cables._

Eventually reaching the roof, taking a moment to catch my breath, I walk over to the edge, glancing down at the familiar patio, seeing my own opened bottle of Fire Wine, and grip the one currently in my hands tightly, jumping from the rooftop.

_I can jump twenty floors, risking death, but can’t face a hoard of spider-rats?_

Softening my landing with my small-scale jet propulsion, I slip into the Chief’s dark apartment swiftly, not wanting to risk anyone doing a double take from the ground, and relock the balcony door, releasing a sigh of relief, “phase one: complete. Phase two: tell Lin I’m sorry.”

_Now, I wait._

* * *

_I couldn’t find her anywhere._

_She hasn’t gone back to the island, her awfully named bike is still at the docks, she wasn’t at Kwong’s, none have my officers reporting seeing the Captain while on patrol, and she wasn’t at the pro-bending arena._

_There was one promising lead, about a noise disturbance, but it didn’t pan out, probably some teenagers trashing the place._

_I’ve looked everywhere I could think of, and there was no sign of the firebender. I even looked into Phoenix sightings, and nothing._

_Where the hell is she?_

Walking into my apartment, I retract my metal boots from my aching feet, going to set my coat on the hook on the back of my door, but freeze suddenly, sensing someone inside, and drop my jacket onto the floor, turning around in my bending stance.

_You’d have to be a complete idiot, or the unluckiest person in the world to break into the Chief of Police’s house._

I don’t see anyone physically, knocking my heel into the floor to create more vibrations, closing my eyes briefly, and focus on the interior of my home, seeing their steady movements with my seismic sense. Clocking them in the bedroom, I slowly make my way down the hall, seeing the sliver of light coming through my cracked door, and reach for it quietly, pushing it open gradually.

Preparing to bend my cables, every nerve on high alert, I’m about to shoot out my metal wires, but then I freeze suddenly, seeing the back of the familiar red suit I’ve been looking for, and lower my hand, voice laced with disbelief, “(Y/N)?”

_Was she here this whole time!?_

The young firebender is sitting on the edge of the bed, black boots placed firmly on the ground, staring down between them, and raises her head at the sound of my presence, responding with a low, “hey, Chief.” Stepping into my room completely, she doesn’t turn to face me, resigning to stare at the floor, with her hands folded in front of her, and I feel my anger rise, along with my heartbeat.

_That’s all she has to say, after avoiding everyone all day, and won’t even look at me? I think the fuck not._

Glaring at her still form, clenching my fists tightly, I’m unable to contain my irritation anymore, and think about how much stressed she's caused me all day, growling at her angrily, “that’s all you have to say to me, ‘hey, Chief’? I’ve been looking everywhere for you, and you couldn’t bother to pick up the fucking phone to tell me where you were!?”

_Hey Lin, I’m not on my way back to the fucking Fire Nation. Catch you at work tomorrow!_

My sharp voice makes the firebender straighten her posture, placing her steady hands on her knees, standing from the bed, and turns to face me, exceedingly calmer then she was earlier. The silent Captain walks around the bedframe, headed my direction slowly, as I yell at her for being such a pain in my ass, and continues her relaxed stride, letting me rant, “you let me waste my time, making pointless phone calls, scouring all over the city, thinking you’d left, and have the nerve to come here with a measly ‘hey, Chief.’ I don’t fucking think so!”

_I know she was beyond upset, never seeing her snap like that, but the longer the day went without hearing from her, the more I began to worry she’d decided to leave. Fed up with Republic City once and for all…including me. I mean, my own officer killed Tarrlok, in my Police Headquarters, and was a metalbender, just like me; irony’s personal fuck you, Chief._

The extremely unruffled firebender’s standing before me, piercing gold eyes soft and attentive, listening to me chastise her for not letting me know she was okay, and cuts me off with the gentle grasping of my hands, stepping into my space further.

Without saying a word, I feel one of her warm hands release my fingers, placing it on my scarred cheek, stroking along its length tenderly, and kisses me softly, deepening it with her steady hand placed on my face.

_Now, I’m angry, and confused._

Thrown off guard by her unanticipated reaction, I don’t respond right away, caught up in my puzzlement, feeling her taking control of her gentle kiss, but my brain kickstarts again, when she wraps her arm around my metal waist, and pulls me flush against her warm body, maintaining her passionate kiss.

_Less angry. Still confused._

Running my hands up her crimson sleeves, finally finding the sense to kiss back, it doesn’t last long, as she begins to pull away gradually, and places her forehead against mine, finally whispering a low, “I’m sorry.”

The Captain’s contradicting behavior renders me speechless, still unsure what’s happening, used to people cowering at my unforgiving tone, and hear the unusually quiet firebender speaking again, keeping her close proximity, voice laced with regret, “I’m sorry about how I handled things earlier. I should’ve checked in with you, and I’m sorry I made you worry. I just—I needed time to myself, after…I wasn’t pleasant company, and I didn’t want to put any more stress on you, knowing you had to deal with your officer, but I see that was a mistake.” 

_You think?_

I notice she doesn’t say Tarrlok’s name, making her pause for a moment, hearing her inhale deeply through her nose, but sense the lingering pain radiating off her, making this all the more difficult, and don’t know what to do, not ever being good at comforting people.

_It’s not like I had a good role model. My mother is Toph Beifong. Her idea of comfort was chucking rocks at mine, and Su’s heads, telling us to get over it. Unless we were sick, then she’d let us sleep in her bed, saying whatever cold we had would run away after realizing we were Beifongs. Those were actually some of the good memories I have with my mother, until things went to shit because of Su._

_No, focus, Lin. You’ve had thirty years to deal with your repressed crap._

The Captain finds her words again, lowering her warm hand from my cheek, connecting it with the one behind my back, but keeps our intimate closeness, whispering lowly, “I didn’t mean to waste your time, or the departments, and I never would have just up and left without telling you.” The thoughts of her leaving make my anxiety spike, along with feelings of dread, and unfamiliar fear, causing me to grip onto her the arms of her signature jacket tighter, listening to her soft voice, “I’m sorry, Lin.” 

_She’s sorry._

The honesty in her voice tames my already dissipating irritation with her, replacing it with understanding, knowing how upset she still must be about earlier, and try to find the correct words, tensing slightly at the first that come to mind, unsure if they’re the right ones, “I had it written up that Tarrlok and Amon—I mean—Noatak’s bodies are to be transported to the North Pole, and buried alongside their mother, as you requested.” 

_I know how adamant she was earlier about sending the bloodbender’s body back home, and considering Tarrlok lost his life in my precinct, it’s was the last—only thing I could do for him, and sent him along with his brother._

The silent Captain doesn’t respond, going rigid at my choice of words, making me think I said something wrong, but that thought quickly fades, feeling her arms squeeze around me firmly, and buries her face in my neck, mumbling into my collar, “thank you, Lin.” 

_Uh, okay…what now?_

Remembering how she embraced me after I dragged the nearly unconscious Huan Feng into Booking, I snake one arm around her close body, lifting the other uncertainly, and place it on the back of her smooth hair, feeling her body relax into my armored chest fully. 

A moment of silence passes between us, letting my nervousness fester, unsure of what to do next, and become frustrated with myself, sighing defeatedly, “I don’t know what else to say.” The quiet firebender maintains her position in my neck, tightening her hold on me, and I follow her lead, constricting my own, as she murmurs barely above a whisper, “you’ve said it all. Thank you.” 

_I did?_

* * *

_I didn’t even have to ask. She did it for me, because she knew how much it would mean to me. I shouldn’t have gone radio silent; it wasn’t fair to her, and it only stressed her out more. I didn’t mean to worry her. I left to gather my bearings so I wouldn’t add to her stress, knowing an overload in emotions makes her anxious, but that’s no excuse for my behavior, and should’ve been there with her._

Burying my face in her neck, I place a soft kiss above the neckline of her armor, feeling her arms tense at the unexpected action, and take a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of her strong body against mine. The Chief doesn’t seem to mind, choosing to lean her head against mine, as we stand in the middle of her room, and releases a faint sigh, increasing my body temperature somewhat.

_I like soft Lin._

A moment of silence washes over us, with Lin maintaining her unusually gentle demeanor, but then I feel her fingers curl into the base of my neck, causing me to pull back slightly, and look up at the quiet earthbender, seeing her vibrant jade green eyes looking down into my gold ones.

Before I can ask her what’s going on in that intelligent head of hers, she answers with an intense kiss, feeling her fist the material of my crimson collar, and throws me into a tailspin, not expecting her to initiate such an impassioned kiss, considering how today turned out.

Lost in the feeling of her soft lips moving against mine firmly, Lin’s hands snake down the length of my back, pulling me closer, and grazes my bottom lip with her smooth tongue, parting my own lips slowly. As our tongue meet, I let her take control, humming approvingly into her eager mouth, and wrap my arms around her neck, deepening our increasingly heightened kiss. 

I can sense the Chief’s heartbeat steadily increasing with each stroke of my warm tongue against hers, along with her strong hands digging into my lower back, keeping me in place, and then I feel her begin to guide me backwards, letting her, but it’s not in the direction of her bed, rather towards her spare closet that usually holds her signature black and gold armor.

Confused as to where she’s taking this, I feel her pull back, leaning her head against mine, and whispers softly, “help me take off my armor?” Unsure of why she doesn’t want to bend it off, I don’t question it, running my hands up the length of her chest piece, and unlatch the clasps holding it together, peeling it off her body.

_It’s like the South Pole again, but less tension, and more trust._

Gripping her heavy armor, I place the bulk of it in the wooden closet behind me, turning back around to slide off her steel-clad sleeves, one by one, and place them next to her chest plate, unsure of how I’ll remove her leg guards while standing. She seems to be thinking the same thing, as she grabs my hands, walking backwards to her bed, while pulling me along, and sits on the edge, as I take a knee before her. 

Grasping her metal guards, I lift one of her legs up, sliding it down its length, placing the metal next to me, and go for the other, removing it just as swiftly. Setting it aside, looking back up at the earthbender, her eyes are soft, but have an undertone of uncertainty, making me scoot closer to her, and kneel fully between her unarmored knees, running my warm hands up her strong thighs. 

_There’s more bothering her; I can see it, and I think it has something to do with her armor._

Her fixed stare doesn’t waver, continuing to look down at me, as my hands reach her waist, and I clasp them against her lower back, asking gently, “why didn’t you want to metalbend your armor off?” I feel her tense at my question, eyes flicking upwards towards her discarded uniform, running her hands up the back of my head, and tangle her fingers in my hair, muttering out into the quiet room, “just tried.”

Sensing she’s not being entirely truthful, I push a little further, scooting closer to the bed, chest pressing up against the side, and tighten my hold on her, questioning gently, “want to tell me the real reason?” She still won’t make eye contact with me, choosing to stare ahead at her second skin, but then I hear a faint sigh, heartbeat increasing slightly, and speaks barely above a whisper, “I didn’t want you to watch me metalbend.” 

_What?_

Shocked by her answer, she still won’t look at me, as I rub the small of her back with my thumb tenderly, and tilt my head to the side, questioning warmly, “why? I watch you do it all the time.” The Chief’s body stiffens at my valid question, maintaining her thousand-yard stare, but then I feel her fingers in my hair intertwine behind my neck, “because…” and she pauses for a moment, as I continue for her, “because of earlier with your officer?” 

The earthbender’s silence confirms my suspicion, making a wave of sadness wash over me, gripping her waist tighter, and continue to gaze up at her softly, voice laced with truthfulness, “just because a metalbender killed him, doesn’t make all metalbenders corrupt, and if you think I’d see you differently because of what happened today, then you’re gravely mistaken.”

The conviction in my voice seems to draw her from her demeaning thoughts, finally meeting my firm golden eyes with her sharp jade green ones, as I continue in my reassurance, “the troublesome fact that a metalbending officer killed him doesn’t change the _main_ fact that I care about you,” and smirk teasingly, attempting to lighten the mood a smidge, “if anyone were to kill my attraction to metalbenders, then it would’ve been Akeno. I did tell you he nearly cut me in half, right?” 

_Dark, but true._

My unsavory joke makes Lin pinch her face in aggravation, releasing her hands from behind my neck, folding her bare arms across her chest, and glares down at me, scoffing irritably, “that’s not funny.” Giving her a small smile, glad to see her normally brusque character again, my tone shifts back into reassurance, and shake my head lightly, replying kindly, “no, it’s not, but it’s true. One or two bad apples from the metal tree doesn’t mean the entire batch is rotten, or classifies metalbending as criminal.”

_If that were the case, then firebending would be dubbed as malicious or wicked; especially during, and after the Hundred Year War._

My statement causes Lin’s rigid shoulders to fall slightly, knowing it was comforting in a sense, as I continue to rub small circles with my thumb on her lower back, and attempt to joke again, smirking up at her, “proof; earlier when I was breaking in here, I wished I was a metalbender.”

Suddenly, Lin retracts, narrowing her eyes at me, and Chief Beifong appears, looking around her room, questioning curiously, “how _did_ you get in here?” Chuckling at her quick shift, I stand from my kneeling position on the floor, running my warm hands up her arms, and see her eyes follow my steady rise, making me smile down at her fondly, “that’s a story for another time, Beifong.”

Settling my hands on each side of her neck, I see her visibly relax, uncrossing her arms, choosing to place her strong hands on my wrists, and stare into her beautiful jade green eyes, softening my voice, “right now, you need to know that I don’t see you any differently because of what that officer did. Like I told Tarrlok, my bending doesn’t define me, and it doesn’t define you. I like Lin as an earthbender, a metalbender, or as a non-bender. When Amon stole your bending, that didn’t change the way I felt about you, or how I saw you. If anything, it only increased my feelings _for_ you.”

_Her bending doesn’t dictate my feelings for her; it never has._

Leaning over, pulling her into a deep kiss to express to her I meant every word, I lay the quiet earthbender back on her bed, and keep my warm hands on the sides of her neck, cradling her head in my grasp. Lin’s strong hands come up under my jacket, running them up the expanse of my dress shirt slowly, and returns my kiss just as passionately.

Bracing one forearm next to her head, settling on her firm thighs, with her lower legs still hanging off the bed, I lay the full length of my clothed chest along hers, and run my hand down from its placement on her neck, heating my palm as I go. 

Lin arches into my heated touch, but the weight of my body on hers, keeps her pinned to the mattress, and I continue my slow and gentle kiss, swirling her smooth tongue with my hot one. Placing my warm hand on her hip, disconnecting from her tempting lips, I trail hot open-mouthed kisses along her sharp jaw, inching down the length of her neck slowly, whispering against her soft skin, “you were still Lin, and Lin is all I’ve ever wanted from you,” and latch onto her thumping pulse point, biting down on it gently. 

I feel the hands on my back push into me to pull me closer, as I run my tongue along my bite’s slight sting, beginning to trail my kisses lower, leaving gentle pecks along her collarbone, and reach the center of her chest, whispering lowly, “this,” placing a soft kiss over her racing heart, “is what matters.”

Lifting my head from her full chest, going to hover over her face, feeling her heavy breathing against my sternum, I bring my hand up to her scarred cheek, and kiss her delicately, whispering sincerely, “all I want is you, Lin.”

The earthbender’s breath hitches at my confession, watching her emerald green eyes gloss over with moisture, but she doesn’t dare let her overwhelming tears fall, being the tough Beifong she is, and look away to make it easier for her, choosing to bury my face into her neck again.

Lin’s arms wrap around me fully, drawing me closer, without uttering a word, but feel a bead of water fall onto my hairline, causing her to increase her grip on me, and I let her hold onto me, feeling the day catching up with me, releasing a single tear of my own.

Unexpectedly, I feel a few more droplets of water hit my skin randomly, but don’t acknowledge them, knowing it’ll only embarrass the emotional earthbender beneath me, and decide to place soft kisses on her neck instead, running my hand through her silky locks trying to comfort her. 

_She was worried I wouldn’t want her anymore, because she’s a metalbender._

I’m not sure how much time as passed, but I no longer feel the drops of water falling onto my skin, lifting my head slightly, and see Lin beginning to doze off, eyes fighting to stay awake. Smiling down at the stubborn Beifong, I sit up on her thighs, making her groan out at the loss of my warmth, and set my feet back onto the floor, propping her back up as I go, whispering affectionately, “come on, we’ve both had a long day; it’s time for bed.” 

The metalbender doesn’t fight me, as we both get ready for bed, removing my clothes down to my black bindings, and matching boyshorts, as Lin slides underneath the sheets on her preferred side. Settling into the bed on the opposite side, I scoot my way over to the tired Chief, wrapping my warm arms around her, and pull her flush against my front, placing a soft peck on her bare shoulder.

Relaxing into the comfortable mattress, laying my head on the pillow directly behind Lin’s head, I feel the exhaustion from today begin to take over, but I’m tugged from its pull at the quiet earthbender’s movement, seizing my hand against her chest, and tighten my hold, smiling warmly into her soft hair.

Feeling her body unwinding into mine, I heat my body with my firebending slightly, to lull the Chief into a much-needed slumber, succeeding quickly, and find myself drifting off not long after, with the sensation of Lin’s comfortable body against me. 

_Apologize to Lin: Mission accomplished._


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm so sorry for the delay! It's been an incredibly batshit crazy week, on top of having some major writers block, but I hope all you beautiful people enjoy! As always, I'm absolutely taken with all your wonderful feedback, and comments! Please, keep them coming! They inspire me, and fuel my creative juices! Love all of you!

_ Previously: _

_…Apologize to Lin: Mission accomplished._

* * *

Stirring awake, my room is immersed in darkness, aside from the faint light emanating from the clock on my nightstand, reading a dreadful 1:32am, and exhale roughly, annoyed with my sudden current rude awakening, but then the warm arms around me tighten, pulling me closer as if they sensed my internal frustration.

Letting my tired eyes adjust to the shadows, looking down, I see my fingers still entangled with the lax hand curled into my chest, and let myself smile softly, running my thumb over the back of the Captain’s warm skin, hearing her calming voice, “all I want is you, Lin.”

_She wants me. Not the Chief, or a Beifong; just, Lin._

_I haven’t been Lin in a long time, sometimes feeling like I never have; I’ve always been Toph Beifong’s daughter, Officer Beifong, with changing ranks over time, and then finally, Chief Beifong._

_Always, Beifong, but with (Y/N), I’m just…Lin._

Rolling over in the firebender’s firm hold, facing the peacefully sleeping young Captain, her iridescent golden eyes are hidden behind her resting eyelids, breathing steadily, and tempting mouth lax. Reaching up, placing my hand on her undisturbed face gently, she stirs lightly, burying the side of her head further into the pillow, and I brush the fallen strands of hair behind her ear, clearing her tranquil face again.

Skimming my fingers down her smooth cheek, staring at the slumbering firebender, I trail my fingertips along the edge of the deep scar that runs along her bound chest, and my mind floats back to her reassuring words from yesterday, voice laced with dark humor, “if anyone were to kill my attraction to metalbenders, then it would’ve been Akeno. I did tell you he nearly cut me in half, right?”

_To think, I almost never got the chance to meet her. To meet someone so…incredibly different, and in the best ways possible._

Running my hand back up her neck, committing every small detail of the alluring Captain’s sleeping form, I cup her resting face in the palm of my hand, leaning in slightly, and capture her soft lips in a chaste kiss, pulling back slowly. I let myself run my thumb over the length of her warm cheek, brushing my fingers through her smooth hair delicately, enjoying the heat radiating off her, and find comfort in her close proximity.

_She may be a firebender, and a powerful one, but her warmth comes from something else; someplace else…someplace—pure._

_Despite everything she’s been through, all the pain and the impossible odds, she still enjoys making people laugh, and making people feel included, even if that means making herself look like a fool, or putting herself last._

Continuing to lay on my side, scooting closer to the slumbering firebender, she still doesn’t stir as I wrap my arm around her bare waist, absorbing the heat originating from her strong body, and rest my head against her bound chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Leaning my head against her, I can feel her phantom kiss on my own sternum, and close my eyes, hearing her gentle voice again, “this is all that matters.”

_Even after everything that happened yesterday, she still wants me; all of me._

Burying my head further into her inviting chest, choosing to focus to her strong heart, my mind replays our mostly one-sided conversation from last night, and wonder how easy it is for her to express how she feels, not ever meeting someone who wasn’t afraid to talk to me, or scared of how I’d react.

_(Y/N) doesn’t hold back, even with my abrasive personality, but she also doesn’t push, following my lead, and knows when to stay silent._

Yesterday was the first time in _years_ I’ve allowed my tears to fall, overcome by her openness, struck by her truthful confession, and she didn’t acknowledge them, knowing it’d only overwhelm me further. I’ve never met someone so in tune with what I need, or how I feel, and it’s terrifying, yet comforting at the same time.

_I wish I could tell her how she makes me feel, like she does with me, but I can never seem to find the right words, or find the guts. The mighty Beifong’s ultimate fault; emotions. Hell, I couldn’t even find the proper words to console the young Captain last night, and resorted to using work instead. It seemed to have be satisfactory, but I still wish I could’ve said something better, something more eloquent; more—sensitive._

Looking back up at the sleeping firebender, trying to think of what I would tell her, seeming to find some words, as little as they may be, and whisper my own personal confession into the dark room, constricting my hold on her, “you make me feel safe, unguarded, like I can let my walls down, without feeling weak, or afraid, for doing so.”

_I can trust you._

Unable to help myself, I lean in to kiss her again, lingering a little longer to enjoy the feeling of her soft lips, but this time the young firebender stirs, furrowing her brow slightly, but to my surprise, kisses back lightly, and keeps her hypnotic eyes remained closed, voice raspy with sleep, groaning onto my lips, “good lord, please don’t tell me it’s time to get up already?”

_She’s also funny; an added bonus. I rarely ever find someone humorous, but she seems to accomplish it so effortlessly._

Entertained by the dramatic Captain, amused by her detestation for mornings, even though she wakes up around five almost every day, and shake my head somewhat, whispering back quietly, “no, it’s still early. Go back to sleep.”

She buries her face into the pillow, appearing to try and suffocate herself, exhaling heavily with relief, and hear a muffled sigh soon after, increasing my small grin, “thank spirits,” but then she lifts her head slightly, finally fluttering her heavy eyelids open to reveal her golden eyes, “wait—why’re you up?”

Unsure of why I awoke originally, usually half dead as soon at my mind drifts offs, I remember my deeply internal thoughts, but she interrupts my current ones, voice sounding more awake, and laced with trepidation, “everything alright, Lin?”

Laying my head next to hers on the pillow, looking into her tired piercing gold eyes, there’s a hands width between us, feeling the Captain running her thumb along my hipbone slowly, and let out a sigh of my own, speaking lowly, “yeah, just a lot on my mind.” The attentive firebender runs her unpinned hand placed on my hip, up my forearm sluggishly, unable to keep her weary eyes open, and exhales drowsily, replying gently, “anything I can help with?”

_Even half asleep, fighting the pull of her deep sleep, she offers her help, and is checking in with me_.

Placing my hand on the crook of her arm, the Captain halts her own slow ascension, waiting patiently for me to answer, and feel my body heat up at the gesture, whispering softly, “not at the moment.” Expecting her to go back to sleep, she does the opposite, reopening her comforting eyes slightly, but her voice sounds more present, like the sleep has cleared briefly, “need I worry?”

Shaking my head, surprised at her sudden shift, the firebender’s eyes turn groggy again, regaining their original sleepiness, and shuts her eyes, scooting closer to me, “okay, good enough for me. Now, back to sleep, Beifong. You can think about the meaning of life tomorrow.”

_She’s such a dork, and probably won’t remember any of this in the morning._

The sleepy Captain releases my arm, nudging my hip backwards with her warm palm, stifling a yawn, and I’m confused at what she wants, causing her to mutter a soft, “turn around.” Stunned by her odd request, I let her guide me back into our previous position, back facing her, and feel her wrap her arms around me again, entangling our legs beneath the blanket loosely.

_Why does she have to be so endearing?_

The charming Captain buries her head in my upper back, feeling her body beginning to heat up like before, engulfing me in a layer of warmth, followed by a quiet whisper, “sleep, Lin. I got you,” and emphasizes her statement with the tightening of her firm hold, eliminating any space between us.

Instantly, my body relaxes into the firebender’s fully, molding along the length of her own, with the sincerity in her voice adding another layer of heat, feeling my heart pause briefly, but (Y/N)’s steady warmth wrapped around me, combined with her welcoming weight, forces my own tired eyes closed, and lulls me back to sleep, repeating my previous thought before it overtakes me completely.

_I can trust you._

* * *

Waking up wrapped around Lin, I look over her at the alarm clock on the nightstand, reading 5:15am, plopping my head back down onto the pillow, screaming internally, and tighten my hold around the sleeping Chief, feeling our legs intertwined beneath the blanket.

_At least I woke up next to Lin, instead of the tiny airbender’s foot in my face. I love Meelo, but the boy seems to do somersaults in his sleep, and usually kicks me in the face in the process._

Taking a moment to relish in the feeling of the sleeping earthbender’s rarely relaxed form, I lift my head slightly, placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, but she doesn’t stir at my affectionate gesture, resigning to hold her a little longer, and bury my head in the back of her neck, enjoying the sensation of her solid body along my own. 

_She’s so soft when she’s asleep._

Knowing we unfortunately have to get up, I prop my head on her strong arm, lifting my hand up to her sleeping face, and brush a loose strand of hair from her slumbering eyes, whispering into her ear tenderly, “Lin, it’s time to get up.” Nothing.

_Soft, but still a rock. Pun intended. How do I wake a stone giant?_

Smirking evilly down at the passed out earthbender, clearly up to no good, I place my hand on her hip, shaking it lightly to rouse the Chief from her deep sleep, and grin mischievously, talking in a stage whisper singsong tone, “ohhh, Linny. Time for schoool.”

_Why am I like this…I should talk t—aw fuck! Ow, ow, ow! Shit!_

Bumi’s childhood nickname for the very aware Chief, finally gains a painful reaction, nearly breaking all four of my fingers in the process, while yelping out at her vice like grip on my hand, “release, woman!” but she doesn’t let up, keeping her eyes closed, and chooses to fling my newly crushed hand off her hip instead, growling spitefully, “ _don’t_ call me _Linny._ ”

Crying and chuckling simultaneously at her violent response, flexing my numb fingers, trying to regain feeling in my pulverized hand, I scoot closer to her, chin still resting on her upper arm, and kiss it softly, mumbling onto her fair skin, “okay, then get up, Beifong.”

_I’m not dying with my last word being ‘badgermole.’_

The fed up metalbender turns away from me fully, onto her solid stomach, escaping my loose grip, choosing to bury her head into the pillow further, and grunts out a muffled, non-negotiable, “no.” Smiling down at her unusual childlike manner, I go to straddle her lower back, latching onto her like a koala-otter, and hear her annoyed groan at my persistence, teasing mockingly, “attention, paging the esteemed Chief Beifong, the firebending Captain is requesting your grumpy, and stubborn presence. Report to the kitchen immediately for a delicious breakfast.”

The mention of food seems to perk the earthbender up, lifting her head from the pillow somewhat, turning it slightly to look back at me, and arches a brow, questioning curiously, “breakfast?” Leaning my head on her shoulder, I nod slightly, amused at her quick shift for food, and tighten my hold around her, repeating humorously, “ _breakfast._ ”

My confirmation causes the, now wake, Chief to turn over between my kneeling position over her lower half, making me straddle her waist at the twisting motion, while placing her hands on my hips to steady me, and stares up at me with those brilliant jade green eyes of hers, smirking questioningly, “hotcakes?”

_She’s fucking adorable. No one is allowed to be this cute when they first wake up, cranky, or not._

Laughing out at her unexpected request, sitting back on her lap, tugging the end of her white tank top, and nodding amusingly, I voice through my deep laughter, “sure. Whatever you want, beautiful.” Immediately, Lin’s cheeks redden at my direct response, causing me to chuckle more, but then she uses her grip on my hips to sit up, wrapping her arms around my bare waist, and pulls me into an undemanding kiss, running her hands along my uncovered back firmly.

Retuning it just as gently, my hands come up to her angled face, cupping it softly, and deepen our kiss compellingly, meeting her smooth tongue with my own. Settling further into her lap, chests flushed together, our unhurried kiss begins to heat up steadily, and feel Lin tug my bottom lip with her teeth, making me groan out at the sensation.

_I could definitely get used to waking up early for this._

Running my hands around and up the back of her tempting neck, tangling my fingers in her soft hair, I feel Lin’s heart rate increasing, and pull back slowly, tugging her lip as I go, “if we keep this up, we won’t get hotcakes, and you’ll be late again.”

The earthbender groans in irritation, dropping her forehead onto my chest, causing me to chuckle, and run my fingers through her hair, listening to her muffled response, “you really are cruel.” Laughing silently, I continue to stroke her unpinned hair, as Lin keeps her face buried in my vibrating chest, and smile at how much she’s relaxed around me since we first met, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, “okay, how about this; you can choose. You can either have hotcakes, or me, for breakfast?”

The Chief’s body tenses at my offer, lifting her head up quickly, followed by the narrowing her emerald green eyes, pouting slightly at my ultimatum, and I try to contain my grin, waiting for her to respond. The metalbender doesn’t reply right away, choosing to glare up at me, but notices my restrained laughter, causing her to pout further, and crosses her arms over her chest, huffing exasperatedly, “you like torturing me, don’t you?”

_Yes, but in the best way possible; no ill intentions._

Titling my head back, letting my restrained laughter fill the quiet room, I wrap my arms around her neck loosely, and try to contain my amusement, teasing her lightly, “how is giving you options for breakfast torture?” The Chief keeps her Beifong scowl directed up at me, as I smirk down at her, waiting for her response, and narrows her eyes further, seeing a small grin break through, “you know _exactly_ how.”

Titling my head to the side, pretending to mull over her answer, I meet her annoyed gaze again, and feign mock confusion, placing a finger on my chin in contemplation, “do I?” The metalbender merely shakes her head, trying to contain her own smile, clearly amused by my cheeky sarcasm, but does the unexpected by uncrossing her arms quickly, tossing me onto the bed beside her, and settles between my legs, pinning my hands next to my head, as I laugh out at the sudden shift.

Trying to regain my composure, I feel Lin hovering over my body, quietly chucking along with me, and look up at her grinning down at me, making me lift my head to capture her close lips in a smiling kiss. Her grip tightens around my restrained wrists, as she slides her eager tongue to meet mine, groaning faintly, and releases one of my wrists, placing her free hand on the side of my neck.

_Kissing Lin always feels like the first time. Spontaneous, soft, and heated._

Running my freed hand along her firm body, the Chief’s own fingers dig into the nape of my neck, deepening our passionate kiss roughly, and it’s my turn to groan out at the feeling of her attentive lips, pulling her body closer to me.

Lin releases her hold on me entirely, bracing her forearm on the mattress, letting her full weight drape over me, and feel her hand currently placed on my neck trail down my half naked body with purpose, stopping at the back of my bare thigh, lifting it slightly.

Her firm grip on my leg increases, settling further between my spread legs, as I run my gradually heating hands underneath her signature white tank top, and rolls her hips into mine, humming into her persistent mouth at the sensation of our clothed centers grinding together. 

_Fuck me; if she keeps this up, then she’ll definitely be late to work again…buuut, it clearly wouldn’t be my fault this ti—no, focus, Captain. The Chief has responsibilities, and a job to do. I’m not getting dragged out of here again, or slapped upside the head._

Knowing we have to get ready; I pull back slowly to address the conflicted voice echoing through my mind, but Lin tries to follow my retreating lips, undoubtedly intending to take this further, causing me to place my hand on her chest, and stop her from advancing forward, grinning teasingly, “it seems you like you torture yourself, and as much as I’d like to continue our little morning dance, does this mean you’re taking a personal day, or are you leaving me high, and dry, like last time?”

_I absolutely love seeing Lin fluster, covering that porcelain skin of hers in light pink. Seriously, I have no shame whatsoever when it comes to the attractive earthbender._

My unexpected comment clears Lin’s lust filled haze, contorting back into the unusually flustering Chief, bracing her palms on the bed, and looks down at me with her Beifong scowl, scoffing offendedly, “wha—how di—I did _not_ leave you high, and dry!”

Smirking up at the insulted earthbender, sliding my hands down her full chest, curling my fingertip into the waistband of her black sweats, and attempt to contain my amusement, continuing in my teasing tone, “no? Then, what do you call pushing me into the wall over there the other day, and yanking my towel off? Search and seizure? Because I can assure you, there was quite a lot of thorough searching, but I don’t recall you seizing anything, Chief?”

_A speechless Chief, is a priceless Chief._

Lin’s looking down at me like a gapping koi fish, mouth opening and closing repeatedly, unable to find her words, along with her erratic heartbeat, and can physically see her brain short circuiting, before I take pity on her melting organ, sitting up slightly, “but, that’s okay, considering you made up for it later.”

Finally beginning to register my words, the earthbender’s face reddens, as I skim my fingers along the path of her pants, inching closer to her face, “so, I guess you’re off the hook, Beifong,” and lower my voice, whispering against her parted lips, “for now,” giving her a light peck before sliding out from underneath the dumbfounded Chief. 

Slipping off the bed, leaving the still flummoxed metalbender on the bed propped up on her hands, I maintain my composure, barely, and head for the bedroom door, trying not to chuckle at throwing her so off her game.

_Too easy._

* * *

_What the hell just happened?_

Eventually coming to my senses, turning my head to follow the enigmatic firebender’s stride, I sit on the edge of the bed, and try to recuperate from my sudden whiplash, hearing her spirited tone, but there’s an undertone of seriousness to it, “and, Lin? If I go into the kitchen, and find it in the same state as I did the first time, then prepare to face my lightning.”

_Shit, have I gone grocery shopping?_

Feeling my eyes widen at the firebender’s very real threat, she merely winks from the doorframe, exiting the bedroom entirely, while I attempt to recall if I went to the store or not, and make my way to the bathroom, muttering to myself unsurely, “I better lock the door…just in case.”

_Like a locked door would stop her; she broke into your house without leaving any evidence of forced entry. If she wants in, then she’ll find a way in, Beifong. Better make it a quick shower._

Scrubbing my hair in the shower with more force than necessary, still somewhat paranoid (Y/N) will come in to shock the crap out of me, my mind floats back to the irritating Captain’s comment, and let the water clear the suds from my hair, continuing to murmur to myself, “fucking, high and dry. Asshole.”

_She was the one baiting me, with her not-so-subtle flirting, tempting me with that seductive voice of hers, and gawking at me in my armor. She’s the one constantly leaving me high and dry, or—wet I guess I should say; always fucking teasing._

Clearing the soap from my hair, letting the warm water run over my face, I flash back to the precinct garage, seeing my metal cables slowly coil around the tempting firebender’s neck, and flinch at the familiar twinge, seemingly reserved for the woman in question, flood my lower abdomen, knocking my head against the cool tile, “yeah, but you let her get to you, Chief. So, who’s the real sucker here? Me.”

_Not a sucker; beguiled, Lin. There’s a difference. You were a sucker with Tenzin, but you’re not with (Y/N). With her, you’re—respected, understood…wanted._

As I finish getting ready, excluding my armor, I make my way down the hall, hearing my stomach growl loudly at the delicious aroma of coffee floating through the air, and walk over to the kitchen doorway, seeing the young firebender staring into my fridge.

She’s still in her matching black bindings and skin tight boyshorts, letting my eyes wander over her fit body shamelessly, before hearing her gasp excitedly, and watch her reach into the cooler with as much enthusiasm, overhearing her mumbling to herself, “oh, this woman knows the way to my heart. Bacon. I’m in heaven.”

_Looks like I did remember to go shopping._

(Y/N) doesn’t seem to notice my presence for once, so I take the opportunity to observe her quietly, leaning against the doorframe, and grin at her muttering, voice laced with internal conflict, “can I just eat bacon for breakfast?” Not even half a second passes before she goes to put it back, still mumbling, “no, Captain, you need vegetables, not clogged arteries,” but halts suddenly, retracting her hand with the desired meat again, and whispers longingly, “but...bacon.”

Attempting not to chuckle, I cover my mouth with my hand somewhat, straining to stay quiet, wanting to see what she’ll decide on her own, and watch her going back and forth in the open fridge with her hand, still fighting with herself, “yes?—no—yes, ugh!” 

The oddly indecisive Captain seems to make up her mind, slamming the fridge door shut, staring down at the pack of bacon, and seems to make up her mind, grunting firmly, “fuck it, I deserve it. Half pound of bacon it is, Cap,” but then she pauses again, reopening the fridge, “wait; compromise.” 

She reaches in, piling her desired items in the crook of her arm, continuing to talk to herself, “eggs, bacon, green bell peppers, and onions. Protein, vegetables, delicious bacon, with a side of wonderfully fluffy carbs, and sweet sugary syrup. Sold,” but her rationalizing finally pulls my laughter out of me, nearly causing the young firebender to drop the food pressed against her chest, and whips around swiftly.

_She’s awfully cute when she talks to herself, thinking no one is around. It’s like watching two people, (Y/N) and the Captain, having their own internal personal debate._

The startled Captain’s piercing golden eyes widen as she turns, clutching her breakfast ingredients securely, then overcome with shock, and chuckles bashfully, obviously flustered, “damn it, Lin! Warn a girl next time. Unless you’d prefer your eggs scrambled on the floor?”

Grinning over at the unusually frightened firebender, she places the few items on the counter, as I walk over to the raised granite, and sit on the chair on the opposite end, pleased I was able to catch her off guard for once, “I prefer them cooked in a pan actually. I’m not uncivilized like a certain firebender I know.” 

Shaking her head snickering, she pulls out a blade from the knife block next to the stove, pointing it at me non-threateningly, “you’re lucky you’re cute, Beifong,” and begins to cut up the few items from the fridge, but the speed in which she’s slicing makes me edgy, blurting out suddenly, “are you trying to cut your fingers off?” 

The knife stops mid cut, as the firebender looks up at me curiously, clearly entertained by my underlying discomfort, but doesn’t say a word, choosing to pick up her already quick pace instead, and her stare doesn’t waver, as we listen to the sound of clean cuts being made. 

Her continuous fast chopping without looking heightens my uneasiness, tapping my foot against the metal railing beneath my chair, increasing with each smooth slice, and blurt out again, clearly uncomfortable with the impressive display, “okay, stop. That’s really unsettling.”

My unease causes the firebender to laugh out loudly, looking back down at the chopping board, shaking her head smiling, and slows her fast pace slicing, voice laced with amusement, “wow, who knew all it took was some precise chopping to send Chief Beifong into panic mode.”

Rolling my eyes, the half-dressed Captain continues to float around the kitchen, grabbing the necessary materials, as we fall into a comfortable silence, and I watch her every graceful move, mesmerized by her ability to make it look so easy. She’s whisking the raw eggs in a bowl, adding her chopped vegetables, already having her hotcake batter ready next to it, and turns to the pans on the stove, clicking on the fire.

Grabbing both bowls, turning to the hot stove, the engrossed firebender places them onto the counter, but the half empty bottle of Fire Wine is in the way, causing her to go to move it, and I see her stop briefly, seeming to be contemplating. Suddenly, she uncorks the bottle, apparently forgetting my presence, and shrugs nonchalantly, choosing to pour some into the batter in front of her.

Eyes blowing wide, I shake my head in incredulity, smirking at her affinity for the outrageously expensive alcohol, and state the obvious, voice laced with mock disbelief, “are you putting Fire Wine in the hotcakes?” The focused firebender tenses at my question, shoulder blades pinching together under her black bindings, and turns around rapidly, attempting to hide the apparent bottle behind her back just as quickly, responding nervously, “what!? No!”

_Really? I’m sitting right here._

Crossing my arms at her blatant lie, arching a brow at her, I see a small smirk appear on her face, and she goes to correct herself, snickering lightly, “maybe...it’s fine. The heat will burn out the alcohol, it’s simply for flavor,” but before I can respond she places her addicting lips against the mouth of the bottle, taking a generous swig, causing me to gulp roughly, thinking back to our heated make out in the bedroom.

_Even unintentionally, she gets under my normally impenetrable skin. It’s like I can taste the Fire Wine on her tongue, like the first night we had sex…good lord, get a fucking grip, Beifong. She’s not some object, and you’re not some hormonal teenager anymore. Pull yourself together!_

Attempting to cover my highly inappropriate desires, I motion towards the bottle with a wave of my hand, grinning at her casual attitude, and throw back some sarcasm of my own, “you do realize it’s roughly six in the morning, you work at a police station, and I’m the Chief of Police, right?”

Lips still attached to the bottle, she stares down its glass neck, detaching them hesitantly, licking her lips slowly, but grins playfully at my light teasing, scoffing with mock embarrassment, “oh right, where are my manners? I swear, it’s like I was raised by wolves sometimes,” and the Captain suddenly produces the delicious wine to me, wiggling her eyebrows playfully, offering cheekily, “rank before indulgence?”

Swiping the bottle from her hand, recorking it crudely, I glare at her, and give her my Beifong scowl, huffing irritably, “funny,” but she merely rolls her eyes half-hazardly, matching my sarcastic tone, “fine, Chief Partypooper. Sobriety it is.” Eyebrow twitching at her name calling, I narrow my eyes at her, uncorking the bottle roughly, and keep my firm glare at her, taking a generous mouthful of my own. 

_Chief Partypooper my ass, but damn, that’s good. She does have an excellent taste for alcohol, aside from that molten lava she drinks._

It’s the firebender’s turn to arch a brow, smirking lightly, as I place the bottle back down onto the counter, and raises her hands in defeat, chuckling softly, “point proven, Chief Badass,” but then she turns back to the stove, tending to her cooking eggs.

Smiling at her turned back, feeling my slight blush covering my face at her words, I see her wave her hand in a shooing motion over her shoulder, and begins to pour batter onto the second pan, ordering casually, “now, go sit at the table, while I finish up here. I already grabbed the newspaper. It’s on the table.”

_Is this what it’s like to live with (Y/N)? Stress free mornings, homemade breakfast, playful banter—I wonder who else has had the pleasure? No, stop, Beifong. Her previous relationships don’t matter, she’s here with you now. That’s what matters; she wants you._

Rising from the raised counter, pushing in my chair, the Captain continues with her graceful cooking, and grin at the sight, walking into the dinning room. Seeing the newspaper on the table, I take a seat at the end, unfolding it, and skim over the headlines, looking for anything remotely interesting, but my mind only seems to focus on the sounds coming from the kitchen.

As if she can read my thoughts, the firebender appears, cradling a cup of steaming coffee, and places it in front of me, but before I can thank her, she’s back in the kitchen. Staring at the doorway, I can see her moving around intermittently, taking a sip of my coffee, and hum at the welcoming taste, feeling lighter than I have in years.

_This is…nice._

Before long, the young Captain reappears with three plates, grinning from ear to ear, and I feel my stomach flip, while she makes her way to the table, “alrighty, presenting one Captain’s Special!” Placing the plate down in front of me, the sight of the misshapen hotcake forces an eye roll out of me, looking up at the smirking firebender, “really? You’re doing shapes now?” but she places her hand on her scarred chest, feigning insult, “what!? I thought you’d like it! I think I did a good job.”

Staring back down at the small stack of hotcakes in the shape of my badge, she places her own plate down on the table, as I look over at it, and shake my head playfully, seeing she made herself a giant hotcake in the shape of the Fire Nation insignia, “impressive.”

Giving me her mega-watt smile, she places the third plate down, full of raw bacon, and send her a curious look, questioning slightly disgusted, “you eat raw bacon?” The Captain gives me a deadpan stare, causing me to shrink back lightly, thinking she’s going to shock me again, but does the unexpected, producing her cobalt blue flames, and hovers it over the now cooking meat, leaning her head on her free hand on the table as it sizzles, “sometimes I think you forget I’m a firebender.”

_As if I could, she’s one-hundred degrees constantly._

Looking over the remainder of my full plate, everything looks and smells incredibly delicious, while the young Captain continues to cook her beloved bacon, before going back into the kitchen, and returns with her own steaming cup of coffee, sitting in the chair aside me, practically drooling over her food, “finally, I’m starving.”

_She’s always starving. Her, and Korra. They could clear a table in no time. I honestly don’t know where she puts it all; it must be all that constant energy flowing through her that makes her so warm all the time._

Falling back into a comfortable silence, enjoying the firebender’s homemade meal and company, I’m half way through my plate when I see hear her soft voice, “would you mind dropping me off at the docks before you head in?” Pausing mid bite, I look up at the engorging Captain, quirking my head to the side, and question curiously, surprised she’s considering taking a personal day, “the docks? You’re not going into work today?”

_That’s unusual, but understandable; yesterday was a lot for everyone, especially for her. I think this would be the first day she wasn’t at work since she arrived, aside from when she was injured._

Shaking her head slowly, she takes a sip of her steaming coffee, seemingly unfazed by its boiling heat, and meets my eyes softly, replying just as gently, “no, I need to get back to the island. I’m sure everyone’s worried about me, especially Tenzin and the little ones, but I had to see you first.”

_She had to see me first? Wanted to, not, had to? She willingly wanted to see me first before everyone else?_

Before I can answer, the firebender grabs my half empty cup from my hand, reheating my lukewarm coffee, and places it back down in front of me, already finished with her hotcake and eggs, eyeing her plate of crispy bacon, “but if you can’t, then no worries. I can walk, or hail a cab, but I need to get there before Tenzin sends out a search party.”

_Please, if I couldn’t find her, and with the entire police force at my fingertips no less, then I doubt the airhead could._

Staring at the considerate Captain, the idea of her not seeing her at work feels odd, not wanting to part from her just yet, and nod in confirmation, stealing the last piece of bacon while she stares out towards the patio, “I’ll drop you off,” but before I can take a bite, she grasps my wrist quickly, hindering my movements.

_Damn, she’s quick._

Arching an incredulous brow at me, grinning mischievously, with her warm hand still gripping my wrists firmly, she teases gently, “who’s uncivilized now, Beifong?” but she doesn’t wait for an answer, pulling my seized hand towards her mouth, and takes a small bite out of the stolen strip of meat, releasing it right after, “if it were anyone else, that wrist would be broken.”

Shocked at her veiled threat, the chuckling firebender stands from the table, gathering the dirty dishes, but then leans over my seated position at the end of the table, placing a soft kiss against my lips tenderly, and pulls back slightly, smirking playfully, “but I need that strong hand of yours in working order for other things.”

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, pertaining to '888-rising on tumblr' comment about having any socials, I don't really have any, but I've heard Discord is a popular app for things such as this, and I'm contemplating on creating a server for all you wonderful turtleducklings. If any of you have an advice, or knowledge of how it works, then please fill free to message me!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my beautiful people! Due to the current holidays, I haven't been writing nearly as much, but don't worry! I haven't forgotten about my wonderful readers! Please, enjoy the new update!
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 🎁 to our turtleduckling, Crispytoaster! (love the name by the way. It always makes me chuckle.) I made sure to finish this chapter by today, my small gift to you, and to any and all turtleducklings who may share the same birthday! Cheers! 🎉 
> 
> (Hopefully, its still the 28th wherever you may be. It is on my side of the world.😅)

_ Previously: _

_…This woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

_Focus, Tenzin._

_(Y/N) needs time to herself. You just need to be patient. The Captain would never leave without saying goodbye; she’s just retrying to recenter herself, unlike you seem to be able to do at the moment._

_Come on, focus. Breathe._

Eyes sealed shut, meditation pose flawless, virtually second nature, my mind is spinning with anxious thoughts of my most valued friend, as I attempt to rebalance myself, and inhale sharply through my nose, muttering to myself calmly, “inhale. Focus. Breathe.”

Exhaling roughly, images of the young livid firebender from yesterday flickers behind my closed eyelids, increasing the pressing of my touching knuckles firmer together, and hear her pained voice laced with disgust, “ _you think this is some kind of joke?_ ”

_I’m surprised she didn’t cave that despicable officer’s face in right there. Her control might’ve wavered, but she maintained it in the end, no matter how tempting that metalbender made it. Breathe, Tenzin._

Inhaling deeply, trying to regain my center, I sense the presence of my caring wife, but keep my seated position on the floor, exhaling coarsely, and feel her kneel next to me, voice soft as usual, “Tenzin?” Opening my eyes slightly, my posture falters somewhat, shoulders going lax, and sigh lowly, “where is she, Pema? It’s been nearly eighteen hours.”

_I’m worried._

Staring at the carpet in front of me, she goes to place her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, while my mind continues to race, and hear her compassionate voice, “honey, we’ll hear from her soon. From what you told me, yesterday was incredibly stressful, and she just needs some space. She can’t exactly get that here, with the kids charging her every chance they get; especially Meelo.”

Chuckling somewhat, my anxious thoughts are cut off by the fond memories of my children interacting with the Captain, pulling a small smile from me, and I’m grateful for Pema’s ability to calm me, turning to look at her slightly, “you’re right; as usual.”

_I don’t know how long I would’ve lasted on the Council, if I hadn’t had Pema’s support over the years._

My acknowledgement of her welcome insight causes her to laugh lightly, leaning her head onto my shoulder, rubbing my arm soothingly, and speaks with conviction, “if there’s one thing we both know, it’s that (Y/N) can take care of herself.”

_That’s an understatement._

Nodding in agreement, placing my hand atop of her smaller one, I squeeze it tenderly, and wonder about my children, asking softly, “how’re the kids? They sense something’s amiss at breakfast.” I can feel Pema inhale calmly, tightening her comforting grip on my arm gently, and hear her chuckle, shaking my shoulder somewhat, “they’re fine, honey. Concerned, but they know the Phoenix always rises.”

The sound of the Captain’s coined motto makes me laugh, lightening my mood severely, chuckling along with my highly appreciated wife, and shake my head in amusement, “ah, yes. Her trademark metaphor.” Pema continues to giggle against me, most likely hearing the firebender’s playful voice, same as me, and sits back up, smiling over at me, “it helps them when they worry for her. I think it’s cute.”

Before I can respond, the sound of our loud enthusiastic children breaks the sound barrier, with Ikki’s taking first place, “CAPTAIN!” and pulls a knowing grin out of Pema, shaking her own head as she stands from the floor, “the Phoenix rises again.”

_Yes, she does. Igniting my already highly energetic children’s spirits._

* * *

After getting dropped off by the Chief, I can’t help the wide smile plastered across my face, feeling incredibly lighter than I had yesterday, and it juust might be amplified by the normally reserved metalbender deciding to extend our little breakfast session earlier.

_Who needs towels when you can dry off with firebending, and mess with the earthbender in the process?_

Grinning at Lin’s sporadic lack of control, the calming presence of the quiet island adds onto my peaceful mood, but the serenity doesn’t last long as I reach the top steps, and see the three little airbenders air-scootering around the courtyard chasing each other, clocking my presence immediately, “CAPTAIN!”

_Brace for impact._

Digging my feet into the ground, preparing for the hoard of air fueled kids coming my way, it never does any good making me question why I even try, and go crashing onto the floor, with Meelo always making contact with my chest first because of his small size, “reporting for duty, Captain!”

Followed by his louder older sister, as she leans her hands onto my shoulder, looking down at me with her carefree smile, and physically feel my eardrums shattering at her high-pitched shriek, with her words nearly fusing together, “(Y/N)! You’re here! Why!? Did you get fired!? Oh, now you can play with us!”

_Holy hell, how is she not deaf?_

Wincing at the young airbender’s shrill rapid voice, my mind finally catches up with her quick words, and look up at her inquisitively, questioning confused, “why would I get fired?” Not a half second later, the precocious youngster cocks her head to the side, innocent eyes filled with curiosity, and sits back on her legs, stating in a matter-of-fact manner, “because the ponytail man died.”

My heart drops at the sound of such a horrific event being referenced by such a vivacious child, stunned into silence momentarily, gulping roughly, but before I can respond, Tenzin’s scandalized voice manifests over his wild children, “Ikki!” and the young girl turns to look at her baffled father.

His face is pinched in disbelief, while Pema looks down at her forward daughter delicately, and speaks just as gently, using her firm motherly tone, “sweetheart, remember what we’ve talked about; thinking before speaking?” A wave of unusual silence washes over myself, and the airbending family, with Ikki bowing her head shamefully, and feel a flood of sympathy swirl in my chest for the young girl.

_She didn’t mean anything by it, but she is awfully direct. Pretty sure she’s never met a thought that didn’t come flying out of her mouth._

The master airbender seems to regain his calm composure, inhaling deeply, long arms hidden within his red and gold robes, and addresses his young daughter affectionately, any hint of incredulity gone from his voice, “(Y/N) did everything within her power, and more, in order to help Tarrlok,” but then his caring gaze shifts to me, blue eyes going soft, “it wasn’t her fault.”

Ikki seems to understand that her blunt remark could’ve been taken hurtfully, with her face falling further, causing her normally bubbly spirit to dampen, and turns to me timidly, while Jinora helps me from the floor, “I’m sorry, Captain.” 

Brushing the dirt off my suit, I smile down at the oddly gloomy airbender, bracing my hand behind her shoulder, and pull her towards my hip, embracing her lightly, “it’s alright, kiddo. You’re just a curious one, aren’t you? Always thinking outside the box, and to answer your question; no, I didn’t get fired. I took the day off to spend it with you guys.”

_And I needed a breather from the precinct._

The three children perk up immediately, with Ikki falling back to her normally rowdy character, and looks up at me gleefully, shouting excitedly, “you took the day off to play with us!?” Chucking at her enthusiasm, the other two airbenders cheer beside me, as I smile fondly, “sure did. I told you guys we’d play more when things calmed down a bit, and I could use some fun right now,” and my confirmation prompts Meelo to airbend onto my shoulders, peering over the side of my face, “we want you to go through the spinning gates!”

Eyes blowing wide at his strange request, the three little children are vibrating with excitement, as I blurt suddenly, “what!? I’m a firebender, not an airbender,” but then hear Jinora’s calm voice, seeing the oldest of the three smiling eagerly, “oh, I don’t know (Y/N), you fight like one sometimes. We want to see if someone other than an airbender can do it, and you’re the closest to one we know.”

_They aren’t the first ones to tell me that. Zuko, Tenzin, and Lin, have all compared me to an airbender, and Avatar Aang. Maybe there’s something to it. How hard could it be?_

The tiny airbender currently on my shoulders pulls me from my sudden thoughts, hearing Meelo’s cheery voice, “yeah, you’re fast!” followed by his equally energized older sister, “and light on your feet!” Tenzin and Pema are snickering from their watchful positions a few feet away, while the three youngsters attempt to give me their biggest puppy dog eyes, and I cave to their requests as usual, teasing them lightly, “fine, but I better not come out looking like a racoon. This is my moneymaker.”

The kids giggle lightly, interrupted by Ikki’s typically forward personality, squeaking quickly, “avoid the walls, and you won’t!’ and I roll my eyes goodheartedly, waving my hand in the air dismissively, “oh right, why didn’t I think of that? Thanks for the tip, kid,” and catch Pema’s continued chuckling, glaring her down playfully at her daughter’s frank candor.

_Smartass._

Meelo bends off my shoulders, tugging my arm roughly, trying to lead me in the direction of the training area, but then Team Avatar appears, with Bolin scooping me up in an unyielding bear hug, “Captain! You’re back!” Chuckling at the young earthbender’s openness, I try to embrace him back, but his vice like grip on me makes it difficult, patting his back as best I can, and I’m starting to feel my lungs constrict, unable to take in anymore air.

_Damn, this kid is strong._

Sensing my current physical distress, Mako goes to peel his little brother off of me, laughing lightly, “okay, Bo. Let the Captain breathe,” and he finally releases me, apologizing hurriedly, but as I’m focused on the blushing teenager, I feel a hard punch to my arm, yelping out suddenly, “OW!”

_They’re coming from all sides!_

Rubbing my now throbbing arm, I turn to the culprit, revealing none other than the Avatar herself, and refrain from shocking her because I know I deserved it, while the waterbender crosses her arms, “that’s what you get for ditching us, and making us worry all night.”

Continuing to stroke my dead arm, trying to restore some feeling, I look amongst my sea of friends, and smile softly, addressing them remorsefully, “I know, and I’m sorry for that. I should’ve let you guys know I was alright. To be honest, it wasn’t the first thing on my mind last night, but that doesn’t excuse my behavior. I’m sorry.”

My genuine apology seems to wash any ill feelings from the previous day, watching Korra’s face become softer as she approaches me, and wraps me in a fierce hug, muttering into my ear, “apology accepted, Captain. And, I’m sorry too. For not being able to help yesterday.”

Squeezing her firmly, I can sense her regret at not being able to attempt to heal Tarrlok, whispering small reassurances of my own, “it’s okay, kid. We did everything we could. I shouldn’t have put that pressure on you in the first place,” and feel her grip on me tighten, seeming to be relieved to hear I’m not upset with her.

_It wasn’t her fault, or mine._

As the waterbender releases me, the tiny airbenders begin to tug at any limb they can get ahold of, eager to see me go through their spinning contraption, but I stop them, digging my heels into the ground, and chuckle lightly, “okay! Okay! Let me change, and then I’ll meet you by the death trap.” The small children giggle at my reference to their ancient apparatus, aside from the eldest, with Jinora’s no-nonsense voice piercing through, “it’s not a death trap, Captain; it’s a training exercise,” and smile at her quick monk like shift.

_She’s a lot like Tenzin at times; serious and collected._

As I go to respond, Korra enquires disbelievingly, pointing over at me, “hold up, you’re going to try to go through the gates?” and hear her snicker, face producing her crooked grin, “oh, I’m not missing this.” Glaring over at her, Team Avatar seems just as willing to see me get knocked on my ass, and I turn back to Jinora, directing some light sarcasm her way, “it’s a death trap. I’m not an airbender. It's a failure waiting to happen.” 

The mature young airbender seems to have picked up on my sarcasm, grinning playfully, and attempts to tease me back, “I didn’t think the Phoenix backed down from a challenge, or had the word ‘failure’ in her vocabulary?” Giving her a deadpan look, I hear everyone laugh out at the airbender’s unexpected cheekiness, clearly not anticipating her to throw back her own challenging jab, and cross my arms casually, impressed with her quick retort, “you go right in for the kill, don’t you?” 

_Game on, kids._

* * *

Tapping my pen on the desk impatiently, listening to the repetitive ticking of the clock, I look up at the infuriating device on my wall, reading 12:18pm, and feel like time is standing still, unable to focus on my work for once. Averting my gaze to the firebender’s empty desk through my open office door, thinking back to my apartment, a small smile tugs at the corner of my lips, and go through the events of this morning, with the particular instant the Captain emerged from her quick shower.

_ After breakfast: _

Bending on my armor, I feel the intense heat from the thick steam coming from my bathroom, turning to make a crack about her proclivity for anything hot, but my words get caught in my throat at the young firebender forgoing a towel this time, clearly drying herself off with her bending, and realize the wave of heat isn’t coming from the bathroom.

_Holy shit._

The water is evaporating from her sweltering skin, sending near translucent waves of steam wafting off her body, while she makes her way over to her discarded clothes on the ottoman at the foot of my bed, but catches me staring, feeling my cheeks go hot with embarrassment, and watch her signature smirk appear on her face, followed by her relentless teasing, “see something you like, Chief?”

_Spirits, yes._

Still captivated by her fit form, it takes me a moment to come back to the present, choosing to categorize her scars along her body instead, and it gives the self-assured Captain the opportunity to close the distance between us, still smirking playfully, “earth to Lin. Come in, Beifong.” Her mocking voice peels my eyes away from her tempting chest, meeting her spirited gold ones, causing my face run hot at my open ogling of her, and feel her body heat radiating off her skin, gulping roughly.

The firebender gives me her million-yuan smile, making my stomach flip as she steps into my space further, bringing her hand up to my scarred cheek, and leans in slowly, brushing her warm lips against mine, “I’ll take your silence, and gawking, as a yes.”

_Beyond yes._

Resigning to the knowledge that I do, in fact, gawk, forgoing words, I grip the back of the smug firebender’s neck, closing the small distance between our lips, and feel her groan into my mouth at the force of my rough kiss, wrapping my steel-clad arm around her naked waist.

_Fuck it, I’m getting hotcakes, and her, for breakfast._

Pulling her heated body flush against my armor, internally cursing myself for putting it on in the first place, the heat from her skin soaks through my uniform, and the Captain’s equally warm hands begin their exploration of my semi covered neck, running her fingers along the edge of my metal collar.

I can taste the sugary syrup from breakfast on her lips, pushing my tongue in further to meet her smooth one completely, humming at the feeling of the firebender’s tangling with mine deliberately, and groan faintly at her soft mouth wrapping around my trapped tongue, sucking it lightly.

_Spirits, she definitely knows how to use that mouth of hers._

Gripping her hips roughly, the firebender gasps into my mouth quietly as I push her back onto my unmade bed, knees bent over the edge, and bend off the right sleeve of my armor, hearing it fall to the floor with a loud clank. Looking down at the naked Captain beneath me, her piercing gold eyes are nearly eclipsed by her obsidian pupils, deep scar flexing along with her heaving chest, and crash my mouth into hers again, trailing my unarmored hand up her strong thigh.

_Real quick. Just, five minutes._

Disconnecting our lips, trailing quick openmouthed kisses along her jaw, I latch onto my fading mark on her neck, biting down on it sharply, and feel the vibrations of her deep moan fill my chest plate, increasing the pressure of my already pinched teeth. The Captain’s fingers dig into the base of my neck, with her free hand tugging on the back of my uniform belt, attempting to pull me closer, and feel my thighs brace up against the edge of the bed between her hanging legs, with the firebender’s heels locking around the back of my knees.

_Okay, ten minutes. Max._

Lost in my own overwhelming arousal, bracing my armored forearm against the mattress beside her craned head, I widen my stance on the floor to steady my footing, spreading her legs as I go, and stroke my fingers through her wet heat eagerly, moaning in unison with the firebender coming undone beneath me.

Looking down the Captain’s panting chest, I latch onto her raised nipple, eliciting another deep moan from her throat, and slip my firm fingers into her with ease, hearing her breathing hitch at the sudden fullness. (Y/N)’s teasing comment from earlier floats through my mind, causing my hips to jerk slightly, and step closer to the bed, increasing my already quick thrusts.

_High and dry. I’ll fucking show her high and dry._

Her grip on the back of my neck tightens as I release her sensitive nub, rocking into her roughly, spurred on by my internal personal challenge, and use the metal plate of my armor covering my own soaked core as leverage against my wrist, while I bury my face into her neck, focusing on the feeling of her tight walls constricting around my thrusting fingers.

_Fuck, she feels amazing. Tight. Hot. Wet. I could do this all day._

The Captain’s hips begin to lift readily, trying to meet my consistent rapid thrusts, as I watch the firebender’s face go lax beneath me, and feel her slick walls begin to tremor around my persistent fingers, pulling them deeper into her throbbing center. As she begins to near her building climax, the hand on the back of my neck shifts, gliding around to the front of my protected throat, and feel her fingertips hook underneath my metal collar, yanking me down onto her body fully.

The firebender’s strong arms pin my armored body along her own, drawing me into a fierce kiss, before tugging on my bottom lip crudely as she cums against my curled fingers, and the length of her body coils with tension beneath me as her orgasm rips through her, increasing her firm hold on my lip.

Grunting at the sharp sting of her teeth, she doesn’t release it, seeming to use it as an anchor as she continues to shudder throughout her climax, and feel my heart racing at the sight of the Captain’s hooded iridescent gold eyes glossed over with lust, along with my increased adrenaline from the pain of her bite.

_She’s beautiful._

Finally releasing my stinging lip, the firebender’s body goes slack, breathing heavily, and takes a moment to catch her lost breath, smiling up at me through relaxed eyes. Slipping out of her dripping center, the Captain’s body shudders again, still sensitive from her release, and I enjoy the view of her flush body, smirking down at her teasingly, “looks like I got hotcakes, and you, for breakfast.”

The breathless Captain breaks out into a soft laugh, making me chuckle along with her, before bringing her hand up to my face, and cups it gently, sitting up from the bed slowly as she speaks, “what can I say? I’m a sucker for a gorgeous woman in black and gold armor.”

Running her hot hand up my bare arm, hooking a finger underneath my armored shoulder, the firebender tugs me closer to her, and places a chaste kiss on my sore lip, mumbling against them as she pulls away, “you can fuck me in that armor any day, Chief.”

_ Present time: _

Running my tongue along the faint sore bump along my inner lip, I feel my body heat up at the firebender’s sex laced words, shifting in my seat at the uncomfortable slickness between my legs, and curse myself internally at the renewed sensation from earlier, knowing I really won’t get any work done now.

_Thank spirits I’m not a man, or else my current sexual frustrations would be clear as day._

Trying to focus on my work, I can’t seem to maintain it for more than a few moments at a time, with my mind floating back to the alluring Captain, and look back up at her empty desk as if she’ll appear miraculously, feeling unbalanced without her normally bright presence in the office.

_That, and there’s a metaphorically pitched tent in your pants, Beifong. Maybe you should have taken the day off, with (Y/N)._

Regretting my decision not to take a personal day for once, my mind continues to drift back to the amusing firebender, barely making a dent in my mountain of paperwork, and scoff internally at the Captain’s hatred for it, grinning at the image of her suffering through my piles of files.

_Even detesting paperwork, she will still help me with mine; like when she stayed after I left late to do all of it for me. She was trying to lessen my workload, and reduce my stress. She always seems to find the time to help, or anyone really._

Half the time, when she has it, she’s assisting the other detectives and officers with their caseloads, and I’ve noticed an improvement in their work, reflecting both in the field and in the office. Even our conviction rate has increased slightly, having more closed cases than not, and I know it has to be the firebender’s doing; I’ve caught her sneaking peeks at cold cases, or cases put on the back burner.

She genuinely enjoys her work, figuring out puzzles, helping people, and just last week, she was able to close a burglary case my detectives hadn’t made progress on in weeks, in just a few days, and that was just out of plain curiosity. 

_If I had taken the day off, then I could’ve taken her to the Dragon Flats Borough for authentic Fire Nation cuisine. There’s that hole in the wall place that makes the best Fire Flakes and Fire Noodles in the city. She would like that._

Looking back up at the clock, groaning at the time, reading a dreadful 1:33pm, I turn my annoyed stare towards my stack of files, and pull a page from the Captain’s book, compromising with myself, “okay, Beifong. If you can get through three fourths of that stack, then you can leave early, and head over to the island. Saikan, and your officers can manage the city for a day.”

_…maybe just half the stack._

* * *

Barreling into the kitchen, attempting to hide from the three non-stop airbenders before they force me into another makeshift airball game, I see Pema startle at my sudden disheveled manifestation, halting her chopping, and try to catch my labored breath, panting roughly, “your kids are trying to kill me.”

The air acolyte laughs loudly at my histrionics, shaking her head lightheartedly as she goes back to her slicing, while I walk further into the room, and see her grinning, tsking teasingly as she continues to hack away, “it’s the price you pay for free lodging, and food, Captain.”

_Free food, you say?_

Rolling my eyes are her light jab, I go to pick a lone carrot off the chopping board, recoiling my hand quickly before she can smack it away like last time, and chuckle at her non-threatening glare, “what? You said free food.” The air nomad narrows her green eyes at me in mock annoyance, going back to her vegetables on the counter, making me snicker lightly, and eat my stolen carrot in silence, watching her prep for dinner later.

Biting into the fresh vegetable, I see her eye me from the corner of her vision, but she averts it quickly, and asks causally, “stay anywhere nice in the city last night?” Halting mid bite, knowing her subtle meaning, I answer with the crunch of my current snack, but don’t sense anyone else around, taking the chance to address the elephant-rhino in the room, and watch her place some dishes in the sink next to me, deciding on false subtleness, “I did. See anything interesting on your late-night walk with Rohan the other night?”

_It’s now or never, Captain. Especially with the kids hunting for me constantly._

Pema’s shoulders tense at my sudden semi-direct question, before turning away from the sink, smirking at my obvious, and forced elusiveness, leaning against the sink, and dries her hands with a towel, “define interesting?” Grinning at her cheekiness, seeing where Jinora got it from, I smack her arm with the back of my hand, causing her to chuckle, and I grunt in mock annoyance, “you know what the hell I’m talking about, air nomad.”

Laughing out at my playful banter, she shakes her head amused, looking around for others, or mainly her husband, and whispers disbelievingly, “really? Lin? Out of all the people in Republic City, or the world for that matter, and it had to be her?! Spirits, talk about the unexpected, and close to home!” Not giving me a chance to respond, she slaps me with her damp towel, “Tenzin is going to blow his arrow off, and then succumb to death by shock,” and points the sharp knife in my direction, glaring at me, “I’m not taking care of Meelo by myself.”

Choking on the last bite of carrot, snickering at her fear of having to raise the rambunctious airbender alone, I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to muffle my laughter, and whisper back sniggering, “you’re telling me? And It’s not like I purposely sought her out in the Republic City phone directory! Oh look, there’s Tenzin’s ex, let me go see if she’s available just to get under your husband’s skin!”

_Things just—happened, but I don’t regret any of it. Being with Lin makes me happy._

She smacks me with the dishtowel again, snapping it against my stomach, feeling a slight sting, and scoffs, rolling her eyes uncharacteristically, “I nearly dropped my son seeing her slip out of your room. I swear, I thought she was going to arrest me again.” Snickering at the image of the Chief throwing the young mother in jail, it takes me a moment to recover, and look up to Pema crossing her arms, clearly not amused.

Her sour expression only increases my laughter, shaking my head, muttering through it, “I’m surprised she didn’t,” but then I recall the highly tense metalbender the day after, and snatch the damp towel from her, smacking her with it, “and what was up with breakfast? Lin was basically crawling out of her armor at every not-so-subtle jab!”

The notion of the normally unaffected Chief flips the air nomad’s face from moody to pleased, voice laced with humor, “I’m sorry, I know that was mean, but she arrested me, and tried to throw me in prison,” and the normally serene monk’s demeanor morphs into a mischievous grin, “it was the perfect opportunity to release some old feelings of sheer terror she made me feel. I couldn’t help but want to see the normally stoic and unbendable Lin Beifong squirm a little bit.”

_It is fun messing with the stiff earthbender._

Tossing the towel over my shoulder, I raise my hands in defeat, grinning softly, “okay, I’ll give you that one, but ease up, alright? The Chief is adamant you’re out to sabotage her—” but the air acolyte’s content grin widens, stopping my current statement, and mumbles distantly, “aw, the fear.”

_What the—?_

Eyes blowing wide, not used to seeing this side of her, she notices my stunned expression, laughing deeply, and I ask suspiciously, adding an undertone of mockery, “how the hell are you an air nomad? Do you have some secret criminal life I don’t know about, and you took refuge on Air Temple Island disguised as an air acolyte? You’re a wanted fugitive, aren’t you?”

Pema rolls her eyes, shaking her head in amusement, taking back her towel on my shoulder, and snaps me with it again, voice low with humor, “oh, quiet. Just because we’re monks doesn’t mean we don’t succumb to feelings of payback or bitterness. We focus on enlightenment, but are still human, and slip up from time to time. Spirits, you’ve seen Tenzin lose it with his siblings constantly, and he’s supposed to be the calm and collected airbending master?”

Rubbing the slight sting on my stomach from her clearly practiced whip, nodding my head at her accurate words, I reply honestly, “you make valid points, my friend, but damn that was unusually dark,” and pull another laugh from her, continuing my gentle ribbing, “you have secrets mother of four, and now, I intend to figure them out.”

She merely smiles over at me affectionally, but there’s still a hint of playfulness within it, as she folds her hands in front of her, “well, good luck, and let me know if you find anything, Captain,” and I’m taken aback by her unusual mischievousness again, smirking knowingly, “you have layers, dear Pema.”

_Layers, indeed._

Meeting her playful green eyes with my easy-going gold ones, bringing the conversation back to its original topic, knowing Lin and I have nothing to worry about, but still ask softly, “with that being said, mind keeping your little discovery between us?”

Pema’s normally tranquil demeanor is back, nodding lightly as she smiles kindly, “of course, and you can tell Lin, that despite our rocky history, I’d never try and destroy her. I’m not malicious. We may have our differences, but I respect her, and will always remember what she sacrificed for my children,” and I smile back just as fondly, “I know, and maybe one day you can tell her that yourself.”

Before she can respond, her airbending son comes busting through the doorway, finally finding me, and screams past its wooden frame, “found her!” and his older sisters come running in just as fast, with Ikki screeching loudly, “you can eat later, Captain! It’s time to race!” I can hear Pema laughing behind me as I’m being dragged out of the kitchen to the courtyard, with the teenagers waiting near the temple steps, and hear Jinora shout as she pulls me along, “Asami! You’re the referee!”

_Looks like my day off is going to be filled with training, and running. Joy._

_I wonder how the Chief’s day is going? Probably knocking Triad heads downtown. Man, I should’ve asked to go on a patrol with Lin. Now, that’s some real fun. Minus being flung into dumpsters, and walking back to the station covered in rotten food. She’s such an ass._

* * *

Walking up the temple stairs, I can hear joyful shouting coming from above, clearing the top step, and see absolute chaos ensuing, unsure of what the hell is going on as the kids cheer loudly from the middle, but my confusion is cut short by the sharp warning coming from Mako, “look out, Chief!”

Just as his warning rings across the courtyard, I see bright blue flames from the corner of my vision, instantly putting a tall slab of earth up next to me, and hear a loud crunching smack, followed by simultaneous hisses from everyone around the courtyard.

_What in the hell was that?_

Bending the earth back into its rightful place, I come face to face with the young Captain spread-eagled on the floor, groaning painfully at the sudden solid impact of my earthbent wall, while the tiny airbenders run to her side, and hear Jinora’s worried voice first, “(Y/N)! Are you alright?!” then Meelo’s equally concerned tone, “Captain!?” and lastly, Ikki’s high-pitched shriek, “DADDY!”

The firebender doesn’t move from her position on the floor, eyes remaining closed, making my nervousness spike, worried I actually hurt her, and see Team Avatar running over, with Korra bending some water out of the fountain, but the tension in the air is cut by the firebender’s sudden loud laughter, causing everyone to pause.

_She definitely has a head injury._

Tenzin comes running into the chaos, with Pema and Rohan not far behind, seeing the cackling Captain on the ground, but catches the apprehensive looks on his children’s faces, and shouts franticly, “what!? What’s wrong!?” The equally confused Avatar turns to her airbending master, motioning over to the sprawled out firebender laughing on the floor, and responds deadpanned, “the Chief tried to kill the Captain, and now she’s gone mad.”

Twisting my head over to the sarcastic waterbender, I glare at her abruptly, growling lowly, “I did _not_ try to kill her,” and wave over the still snickering firebender, “what the hell were you guys doing anyways?” The chuckling Captain seems to regain her bearings for the most part, while Mako shakes his head, trying not to laugh, and answers for her, “we were trying to see how fast the Captain could go using her jet propulsion, and—”

The young firebender is then cut off by his little brother at the chase, redirecting the conversation back to the master airbender, “yeah! But then the Captain nearly ran into the Chief! She came out of nowhere, but she earthbent a giant wall, and (Y/N) rammed right into it!” and his bubbly tone shifts into deep concern, grasping his chin in profound thought, “she might have a concussion though. I know that’s how I feel when I get hit in the head with a rock, and that’s a lot.”

_That explains a few things._

I see Tenzin’s face fall, unamused by his friend’s inattentive use of her firebending, as she’s currently attempting to sit up with the help of his giggling children, crossing his arms, and furrows his brow, reprimanding her, “that’s what you get for using your jet propulsion on the island unnecessarily.”

As the Captain sits up, I can see the bright red mark on her forehead from making contact with my sudden barrier, trying to contain my laughter at her dazed look, and cover it with a light cough, clearing my throat somewhat, “nice day off?” The firebender grins up at me, gold eyes alight with humor, shrugging her shoulders lightly, and rubs the back of her neck, rotating it from the hard hit, “I thought you were supposed to be knocking heads in the city, not mine?” 

The kids laugh at her casual demeanor, while Korra bends another stream of water to check the firebender for any injuries, as I see Pema standing beside Tenzin, and tense up at the non-bender’s soft smile directed towards us, turning back to Captain on the floor, “I was, but apparently the Triads decided to take the day off too. It was slow.”

_More like time was unbearably slow, but she doesn’t need to know I left early to come see her._

Finally rising from the floor, the firebender places her hands on her sides, bending backwards to try and stretch out her spine, with my eyes falling on her defined stomach, and flick my gaze up quickly, hearing the Captain chuckle, “even criminals get lazy sometimes, but that’s a good thing. Now you can enjoy watching me get tossed around by wooden gates.”

Crossing my arms, uncertain of her meaning, the tiny airbenders clear my confusion, jumping in place, and shout excitedly, “you’re going to try the spinning gates again!?” Cocking my head to the side, staring over at the relaxed firebender, she’s looking down at the kids, and winks jokingly, “it may have kicked my butt earlier, but I’m not going to let that be the thing that takes the Phoenix down. I have a rep to protect.”

_Oh, I have to see this._

That’s how I’m currently standing amongst Tenzin, Pema, and the kids, watching the young firebender getting her ass handed to her by the high-speed gates, and smirk at her body being tossed around like a pinball, wincing along with the others at the loud smacks echoing off the walls. She gets knocked onto the floor again, breathing heavily on her back, and I see Meelo stomp over to her, yelling over her face, “be the leaf!” but the Captain pops back up quickly, saluting him playfully, and walks around again, trying to find an angle in.

_Good lord, she’s tried half a dozen times already. How is she not dizzy, or setting it on fire?_

The small airbenders, along with Bolin, are cheering the Captain on, spewing out words of encouragement, but I hear Tenzin laughing at his friend being flung around within the spinning gates, throwing in a yell of his own, “just face it, Captain! The Phoenix has met her match!” and I see the firebender glare at him through the gates from her position behind the circle, panting roughly, “dream on, Twinkletoes!” The airbender’s robes flutter with her name calling, making me grin at her ability to ruffle Tenzin’s feathers so easily, and watch her ready herself for another attempt through the gates. 

_You have to hand it to her though, she’s not a quitter, and it’s fun to see her get tossed around a bit. She normally excels at everything she does, and she’s cute when she’s frustrated._

* * *

_Come on, Captain! You’ve faced worse than this! Get it together! Be the leaf!_

Looking through the spinning death trap, I see the Chief standing next to Tenzin, arms crossed and smirking at my obvious frustration, only fueling my fire more, and mutter to myself, “I can’t let some spinning gates beat me with Lin here. Breathe, Captain. Spiral movements. Feel the flow of energy. Patience.” Staring down the high-speed gates, inhaling deeply, I exhale just as slowly, and attempt to adopt Tenzin’s airbending stance, stepping towards the infuriating contraption.

_Resistance. Switch._

Twirling through the gates, focusing on the swirling energy surrounding them, one nearly skims my arm, but I tuck in my elbow, switching my stance swiftly, and try to maintain my circular movements. 

_Breathe. Focus. Smooth._

Halfway through the difficult exercise, feet barely skimming the ground, I sense another gust of wind, redirecting my body as it comes, and narrowly miss another gate, trying to regain my footing. Sliding forward, I can feel an additional wall nearly graze my back, but keep my focus on the spinning gates in front of me, and twist my body sideways, walking backwards to avoid the two gates spinning in unison. 

_Meet resistance. Switch at a moment's notice. Glide. Breathe._

Coming up on the end of the gates, my concentration is still sharp, not wanting to celebrate early, and maintain my instantaneous spiral movements, finally stepping through the maddening contraption. Hands still raised, I’m staring at the now slowly spinning gates, breathing heavily, eyes wide with disbelief, and I attempt to calm my racing heart, while the kids holler at my success. 

_I can’t believe I actually did it._

I’m pulled from my thoughts at the deep voice I’ve come to know well, laced with his own awe, and see Tenzin’s jaw on the floor along with the others, mumbling quietly, “I can’t believe you actually got through it,” but then his face shifts to fondness, “it seems the Phoenix has found her wings.” 

_I’m just as surprised as you are._

The tiny airbenders run over to me, shouting over each other, as I look over at Lin, and her expression is soft, emerald green eyes locking with my own. Smiling widely, I hear Meelo shouting from below, “you’re a leaf!” and look down at him, laughing at his enthusiasm, “I had a good teacher.” Picking him up, I place him my on shoulders, looking over at Pema, and grin roguishly, cocking my head towards the temple, “who’s hungry!?”

Korra and Bolin are the first to yell in confirmation, already running towards the dining hall, soon followed by the two young airbenders, and I feel Meelo’s foot push off my head, airbending onto his airscooter to follow his sisters. Rubbing my head at the sudden kick, chuckling at their willingness for food, like me, I turn to the others, and excuse myself, “I’ll meet you guys inside. I’m going to change.”

As we’re walking towards the center of the island, I see one of the White Lotus sentries waving us down from their quarters, cupping his hand over his mouth, and points towards the Bay, shouting loudly, “Master Tenzin! There’s a Fire Nation submarine headed this way!” My body freezes at the guard’s report, heart seizing along with it, but I can still sense Lin’s own beating rapidly next to me, and feel her vibrant jade eyes boring into the side of my head, unable to look at her as the bile rises to my throat.

_Fire Nation._


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiznits! I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I've had to write everything on my phone, and I was having some freaking ISSUES (technology man), but fear not, my trurtleduckings! I have returned, and certainly hope I don't disappoint. The set up is a little different than normal (one of the reasons it took so long to update), but I tired to make it as clear as possible to follow. Please, enjoy!

_ Previously: _

_…Fire Nation._

* * *

Walking into my empty apartment, instant regret floods my mind. Memories of her warm presence lingers in every crevice of my home, charging the air like her lightning. Standing in the entrance of my quiet home, I hear a mixture of phantom sounds coming from the kitchen, and smell the subtle sweetness of her cooking overwhelm my heightened senses, adding to my current emotional numbness. 

Stepping into the kitchen, my mind replays her graceful movements from that morning, smiling softly at the fresh memory of her affinity for bacon, but it’s quickly washed away with my eyes falling on the near empty bottle of Fire Wine left on the counter, and I can’t stand to look at it, placing it in my cupboard quickly; trying to control my racing heart.

Palm braced on the cupboard, as if somehow it'll open on its own, I lean my head against the fine wood, and close my eyes, breathing roughly in attempt to quell my unusually loud thoughts, but all I see is the young firebender’s teasing grin, offering me her precious wine, “ _rank before indulgence?_ ”

Turning away from the cabinet, I walk over to the opposite side of the kitchen, pulling out my own expensive bottle of bourbon, and pour myself a generous amount, knocking back the amber liquid quickly. Refilling my now empty glass to the brim, I set the half empty bottle down on the granite counter, gripping my refilled drinking glass, and lean back against the raised countertop, unable to shake the image of the Captain’s brilliant gold eyes from my head.

Sipping the fine liquor, my mind floats back to the island, watching the firebender’s men approach the temple courtyard, and feel my chest constrict at the memory of their formal military uniforms, clenching my jaw at the sound of the Imperial Guard’s synchronizing marching footsteps ringing in my ears.

* * *

_ Earlier on Air Temple Island: _

The small squadron of Fire Nation soldiers approaching the temple courtyard are adorned in their crimson red armor, heads protected by their sharply pointed fire red helmets, with their eyes shielded in pure white coverings, and I hear Mako beside me, voice laced with apprehension, “are those Red Guards?”

Nodding my head in confirmation, I hear Asami whisper faintly next to him, “what’re Red Guards?” but before Mako can answer, Tenzin’s deep voice pierces through, and recites their purpose automatically, ever the scholar, “they’re the Fire Lord, and Royal Family’s personal guards, and the most skilled firebenders in the world. Their official title is Imperial Guards, but they obtained the name Red Guards during the Hundred-Year War; for obvious reasons.”

Looking over at the stunned heiress, her expression turns to disbelief, thumbing towards the dormitories where the Captain is currently residing, and questions curiously, “and (Y/N) is their Captain? I thought she was the Fire Lord’s personal guard?” Tenzin nods, glancing over at the non-bender, and explains (Y/N)’s official capacity further, “she is. The Captain of the Guard is the highest and most respected position in the Fire Nation military. Only the Fire Lord can give her orders. She doesn’t, and will not, take orders from anyone else, unless commanded to do so. In times of war, she is second in command over the entire Fire Nation military, with the Fire Lord being the first.”

Asami’s light green eyes blow wide at her newfound knowledge, previously unaware of the Captain’s true political power, staring at the approaching soldiers in awe, and then I see Mako lean over slightly from the corner of my vision, whispering lowly, “officially, they’re part of the Royal Procession, but rumor has it, they’re truer purpose was darker during the war. Assassins for the Fire Lord.”

_He’s not wrong._

Sato’s head whips to the side, expression morphing back into shock, “what? Are you serious?” and Mako nods his head firmly, but before he can speak, the Imperial Guards reach us with their Sergeant stepping forward. Hands clasped behind his back, nearly identical to the firebender’s own military stance, he’s face to face with Tenzin, but doesn’t speak, trained not to speak unless ordered to, and the master airbender breaks the current tension, conjuring his councilman persona, “welcome to Air Temple Island, the Captain will join us momentarily.”

The Imperial Guard doesn’t move an inch, nor flinch, posture unwavering, with his facemask making him unreadable, and the men behind him are indistinguishable, quiet and unmoving. A few moments pass in awkward silence before the Captain appears in her signature crimson suit, causing the handful of highly trained soldiers to finally react, turning stiffly in the direction of their superior, and kneel before her, maintaining their coached muteness.

_I forget how high ranking she is; she doesn’t hold herself like normal Fire Nation military. In retrospect, she processes more political power than all of us, but she still lets me order her around._

Staring at the approaching firebender, I notice her Fire Nation pin is missing, usually placed in the center of her jet-black tie, but the minute observation is quickly pushed back into the recesses of my racing mind, overcome with uneasiness at the Captain’s professional demeanor, and my gaze follows her as she passes, feeling the heat of her body through my armor. Standing before her men, they sustain their positions on the floor, with only the Sergeant erecting his arm to produce a single sealed envelope to his Captain, and upholds his silence, awaiting his orders.

The firebender reaches for the official envelope, taking it from her kneeling Sergeant, but he doesn't rise, choosing to stare at the Captain’s black boots, and I hear her break the Fire Lord’s seal, watching her slid out the slip of paper smoothly. As she reads it over, I see the document crumble slightly at her tightening grip, only increasing my rapidly beating heart, but my focus on the firebender is cut by the sound of the airkids giggling, with Meelo shouting spiritedly, “Captain! Come on! We’re hun—"

The incoming airbenders joyful chuckling is cut off by the sight of the Imperial Guards kneeling before their Captain, and I see all three of their faces fall further, especially Meelo’s, seeming to understand what comes next. The Avatar and Bolin come jogging up not far behind them, with Korra’s pace halting at the unusual sight before her, and the earthbender follows her lead, head cocking to the side, “uh…what’s going on? Who’re the scary dudes in masks?”

_They look how I feel; devastated._

Turning back to the silent Captain, she finally speaks, directing her stern voice towards her looming men, “return to the sub, and set a course for Shuhon Island,” and her men don’t miss a beat, rising quickly as they turn swiftly back towards the dock, all without uttering a single word.

_She’s leaving._

* * *

_ Present time: _

Shaking my head at the intrusive thoughts, I finish my second full glass of bourbon, choosing to pour myself another, and grab the neck of the quickly emptying bottle as I walk into the living room, but the sight of my couch doesn’t make the pain I feel any less, only increasing it. Our first night together flashes through my racing mind like a storybook, hearing her uncertain voice overwhelm the sound of my equally racing heart flooding my ears, “ _are you sure?_ ” and my sorrow morphs into rage, hurling the short glass in my hand at the wall.

It shatters on impact, sending bits of glass and amber liquid throughout my living room, but the impulsive action doesn’t do anything to quell the ache residing in my conflicted heart, or my anger, and bring the bottle to my lips, letting the strong alcohol burn my throat.

Releasing the mouth of the bottle from my own, I raise it slightly, seeing its contents vanishing rapidly, but it doesn’t deter me, choosing to finish the rest in my room, and walk over towards the hall, hearing the shattered glass crunch underneath my metal boots. It’s nothing compared to the firebender’s Fire Whiskey, but I’d rather feel anything than this unfamiliar twinge in my chest, simply wanting to forget the Fire Nation Captain altogether. 

_I never should’ve let her in. I was a fool to think things would’ve turned out any differently than this, and now I can’t escape her._

* * *

_ Earlier on Air Temple Island: _

As the airkids run over to their Captain, I hear Ikki’s distressed voice cut through first, “you can’t go!” and barrels into the firebender’s legs, while her older sister latches onto (Y/N)’s hanging arm, “yeah…you can’t go. You belong here with us.” You can hear the unshed tears in their desperate tones, but to my surprise their little brother is most silent, face buried in the Captain’s leg, and I can see his tiny fists curled into her blood red pants, small knuckles running white.

_I’ve never seen them so upset; not even while being chased by Amon’s Equalists._

I can see the hurt in the firebender’s iridescent gold eyes, glossed over with moisture, bending over slightly to embrace the group of distraught airbenders, but she doesn’t speak, choosing to hold them close to her, and Tenzin finally breaks the silence, his own voice overcome with sadness, “now kids, the Captain has responsibilities to the Fire Nation, we all knew her stay her was temporary.”

_It doesn’t erase the fact that they love her, or make her having to leave any easier. It doesn’t take a genius to see how attached they are to her—she has that effect on people. She’s almost—magnetic._

Suddenly, the Avatar’s own pleading voice cuts through the emotionally charged atmosphere, “can’t you just…I don’t know, quit?” with Asami coming up beside her, motioning over at me, and adds onto the young waterbender’s suggestion, “yeah, I’m sure Beifong would hire you. You’re a great Captain, and detective.”

_Without hesitation._

For the first time since the submarine arrived, she looks me straight in the eyes, with her piercing gold irises bolting me to the ground, and finally see the true pain on her normally carefree face; it runs deeper than when we were in the South Pole. Unable to look away from her hypnotic eyes, I feel my body run hot at their increased intensity, as if she’s conveying everything she’s feeling with her eyes, and they scream agony, confirming she’s experiencing the same grief I am at her unexpected orders.

_She doesn’t want to leave. I don’t want her to leave. We want her to stay._

Our penetrating connection is broken by Bolin’s forced cheerful tone, shouting hopefully at her, “yeah! You’re totally awesome! You could definitely find a job here!” and I see a small smile appear on her face at the earthbender’s optimism, but it quickly fades, listening to his brother attempting to be the voice of reason amongst Team Avatar, “guys, come on. We all want (Y/N) to stay, but she has orders from the Fire Lord. She can’t really say no.”

_He’s right. She’s a solider, and has been given her orders, but it doesn’t mean she has to like them._

* * *

_ Present time: _

Halfway down my hallway, nursing the alcohol in my grasp, I stop at the mirror hanging just before my bedroom door, and the memories from that night come flooding back, seeing the firebender’s scarred back flexing in the mirror. Placing my hand on my neck, I can feel her warm lips on my skin, along with her equally heated hands supporting my clenched thighs, and my heart jumps at the remembered sensation, shifting my rage back into heartache.

_I never should have crossed that line._

Bringing the near empty bottle back up to my lips, I chug the rest of the amber liquid greedily, feeling the sharp alcohol beginning to dull my senses, but it doesn’t do anything to lessen the memories of the alluring Captain, or the rage at feel at myself for getting so uncharacteristically attached, and fear I may never escape her, letting the empty bottle clink onto the hallway floor; discarded. 

Staring at my reflection, I’m face to face with the Chief, but I don’t see her. It feels similar to when a lost my bending, like a piece of myself is missing, but also different, knowing the missing piece is inching closer to the Fire Nation, instead of being here with me. Running my fingers along the dual scars upon my cheek, they don’t hold the same warmth as the Captain’s soft ones, filling my chest with more dread, and her sincere voice cuts through my buzzed brain, as if she’s standing next to me, “ _you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen._ ”

_She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen; inside and out._

* * *

_ Fire Nation Submarine: _

Standing at the helm of the submarine, arms clasped behind my back, thoughts of Lin have been overriding my mind since we set sail, and can’t shake her pained jade green eyes overwhelming my unfocused vision. We’ve been at sea for hours, currently on our way to the Shuhon Islands, with Fire Fountain City being our primary destination, but each league away from the metalbender weighs down my already heavy heart, and I find it impossible to focus on the mission at hand, pulled from my deep distracting thoughts by my Sergeant’s quiet presence.

Keeping my steady gaze ahead of me, I sense him directly behind me, knowing he’s awaiting orders, but I can’t focus right now, turning to face him, and order firmly, sharper than usual, “I’ll be in my quarters going over mission parameters. Do not disturb me unless absolutely necessary.” Not obligated to wait for a response, I march past him, headed in the direction of my personal quarters, and see the steel door just ahead, entering the confined space.

Closing the heavy metal door, I latch it closed roughly, locking it securely, and place my warm hands on the cool metal, finally releasing the strangled breath that’s been sitting in my chest. Leaning my head against the hard surface, I can still see the hurt in Lin’s jade green eyes, and feel my anger rise at myself, slamming my clenched fist against the door soundly. 

_Damn it!_

Punctuating each solid hit with seemingly inadequate curse words, the repetitive sounds bounce of the metal walls, unable to shake the earthbender’s pained face from my mind, and push off the reinforced door to pace my small room, attempting to control my erratic breathing. I need to refocus, but my mind can’t escape the sadness in Lin’s vibrant emerald green eyes, knowing I’m the one who caused it, and feel the hot tears breach the surface beneath my sealed eyes, letting them roll down my face freely.

_I wouldn’t blame her if she hated me now. I would hate me. I do hate me. I hurt her. I couldn’t help myself, drawn to her, and now we’re paying the price; Lin’s paying the price. I couldn’t even give her a proper goodbye because everyone was there, and now she probably thinks what we have means nothing to me, but it means everything._

Walking over to the small sink in the corner of my chambers, I twist the hot water on fully, staring at my pained reflection in the small mirror above it, and flash back to the island, seeing the sea of mix matched eyes overcome with sadness at my forced departure.

* * *

_ Earlier on Air Temple Island: _

Mako tries to reason with his friends, but his true words don’t seem to aid me, hearing Korra mumble next to him, “it’s not fair,” and kicks a small rock across the courtyard in defiance. Trying to put on a brave face, even though my insides are being ripped from my chest, I let a small smile grace my face, still clutching the small airbenders latched onto my body, and finally find my voice, “I guess it’s needless to say that I’m going to miss all of you.”

Glancing back at Lin, her steel-clad arms are crossed tightly over her chest, with her steely gaze now fixed on the ground, trying to will her to look at me again, but she doesn’t, and turn towards my generous hosts, trying to lighten the mood somewhat, “thank you for your hospitality, my stay here was never dull.”

Pema gives me that motherly smile of hers, taking my freed hand softly, clasping one of the other, “you are always welcome here, Captain. You’re family, and there will always be a place for you here,” and wraps me in a tight hug, as best as her attached children will let her.

As she stands back, the air acolyte turns to address her children gripping onto my body, “come kids, it’s time for (Y/N) to go,” but they refuse to release me, feeling Meelo grip onto my pants tighter, and I rub the back of his shaved head tenderly, speaking down to the little airkids, “I’m really going to miss you guys, but I’ll be back. I’m not sure when, but when I return, then we can go back to bugging your dad.”

Tenzin huffs affectionately, smiling softly at my light jab, knowing I fully intend to mess with him whenever I get the chance, and places his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them firmly, “I can’t say I’ll miss your teasing.” Managing a sad chuckle, Team Avatar laughs faintly along with me, but the Chief doesn’t make a sound, choosing to conjure her signature Beifong scowl, and I turn my attention to the pouting Avatar, pointing at her firmly, “and you. You stay out of trouble. I’m not going to be here to bail your ass out.”

The young waterbender rolls her caerulean eyes lightheartedly, snickering softly alongside her friends, waving her hand at me dismissively, “I make no promises,” and I grin at her, knowing its futile to think she won’t get into some sort of trouble. The little airbenders are still attached to my lower half, while I turn slightly to face the rest of Team Avatar, and motion towards them, teasing lightly, “and it’s your guys responsibility to keep her out of it, or at least be there for her when shit hits the fan, and it will.”

The three teenagers laugh at the knowledge that its hard for the young Avatar to stay out of trouble, causing her to blush faintly, but then Bolin rushes me, nearly crushing Jinora and Ikki beside me, and squeezes me tightly, sniffling next to my ear. Bringing my free hand up to his back, I hug him back firmly, whispering lowly at him, “watch out for each other, okay?” and hear him mutter back gloomily, “we will.”

The emotional earthbender steps back from me, wiping a stray tear from his face, while I stare at the rigid earthbender before me, taking small steps towards her as the airbender’s walk with me, and I see her stiffen further, face overcome with uncertainty as I speak, “Chief.” She’s staring at me with her Beifong scowl, but I can see in her vivacious green eyes that she’s overcome with the same feelings of dread that I am, sensing her heart racing drastically, and wait for her to respond, knowing she doesn’t currently trust her voice, “Captain.”

Her level voice causes my own heartrate to spike, desperately trying to convey everything I feel about her with my eyes, but I know it’s not enough, wanting to show her how much I desire to stay, and curse internally at the fact that I belong to the Fire Nation, no matter how much I’ve made Republic City my home—have made Lin my home.

_I want so badly to touch her._

So, I reach my hand out to her, giving Lin the most genuine smile I’m able to muster at the moment, and speak softly, voice laced with sincerity, “it’s be a pleasure working with you, Chief. Republic City is lucky to have you.” She looks down at my hand before her, uncrossing her armored arms as she grasps it slowly, and I can feel it tremble slightly, breaking my heart further as she speaks, “you’re welcome back anytime, Captain.”

Shaking her strong hand firmly, I don’t want to let go, tightening my grip, and feel her squeeze back, jade green eyes locked onto mine. My throat begins to constrict, feeling my eyes beginning to strain at the force of my tear ducts threatening to erupt, but manage a small smile, giving her hand once last firm squeeze, and find my voice again, “I’m going to miss the best view of Republic City. The Fire Nation doesn’t seem to compare to its beauty.”

_I hope she understands my underlying message._

* * *

_ Present time/Lin’s Apartment: _

It’s finally when I step into my bedroom that I allow my inebriated self to break; overcome by the sight of my unkempt bed, sheets tangled, and tousled. A cold reminder of what I’ve lost. Leaning up against my closed door, my unsteady legs are unable to support the weight of my grief any longer, letting my armor scrape along my wooden door as I find my place on the floor, and attempt to blink away the warm water flooding my eyes, replaying her lasts words to me, “ _I’m going to miss the best view of Republic City. The Fire Nation doesn’t seem to compare to its beauty._ ”

Tilting my head back against the hard wood, my mind jumps backwards in time, seeing the length of her obsidian suit, cradling a glass of Fire Wine in her hand, and recall the moment I stepped alongside her, hearing the firebender’s awe filled voice, “ _you have the best view from here_.”

Staring up at the ceiling, I hear my own unusually soft voice follow, not even registering my automatic response, “ _I do_ ,” closing my blurry eyes at the recollection of her iridescent gold ones, recall letting her capture my lips in a gentle kiss, and feel the beads of water run down the sides of my face, whispering her hidden message into nothingness, “I’m going to miss you.”

_Me. She’s going to miss me._

* * *

_ Fire Nation Submarine: _

Looking down at the running water, watching steam rising from its scorching heat, I cup my hands underneath the faucet, filling my makeshift bowl, and splash my face with the sweltering liquid, welcoming the stinging sensation seeping into my skin. Running my hand down my wet face, I flick the remaining water off my fingertips, staring back at my reflection in the small mirror, and see Lin’s saddened eyes shift from emerald green to ice blue, increasing the ache in my chest.

_Meelo._

* * *

_ Earlier on Air Temple Island: _

Releasing Lin’s hand, I miss the touch instantly, but attempt to cover my current emotional distress by looking down at the small airbenders still latched onto my body, and stroke the back of Jinora’s hair delicately, holding Ikki against my side, “alright, kiddos. It’s time for the Phoenix to kick some butt back home.”

They young sisters finally release their tight grasps on my body reluctantly, eyes still downcast at my orders to return home, but their unusually silent little brother doesn’t budge. He’s burying his head into my leg further, clutching his eyes closed as if it’ll prevent his best friend from leaving, and I stroke the back of his head lightly, with Tenzin attempting to recall his unmoving child, “come now, son. The Captain is needed back home.”

Meelo’s holding onto my leg with a vicelike grip, finally looking up at me with his pleading ice blue eyes brimming with tears, voice cracking with sadness, “don’t go, Captain. Please,” and I can feel my own eyes begin to match his tear-filled ones, kneeling down next to him. Brushing a stray bead of water from his wet cheek, he rams into my chest, gripping onto the lapels of my crimson jacket, and causes one of my own hot tears to fall atop his bald head, hugging him back tightly.

_I’m sorry, buddy._

As I hold him against me, his little body trembles with anguish, with Pema’s soft voice cutting through his silent cries, “sweetie, it’s time for (Y/N) to go,” but her words only increase the fierce hold he has on me, breaking my already shattering heart further, and stand from the ground, taking the upset airbender with me. Holding him to my chest securely, trying to fight back my own tears, I give a dejected smile towards his mother, and clear my throat briefly, asking kindly, “mind if I carry him to the docks with me?”

_I don’t want to let go just yet._

Pema’s green eyes are overcome with her own sorrowful tears, upset at seeing her son so unlike his normally cheery self, knowing how attached we’ve always been, and nods faintly, acknowledging my simple request. Shifting the young airbender in my hold, Meelo’s face is buried into my neck fully, coating it in hot tears, and turn towards the temple steps, rubbing his back gently as I hum our little bedtime song.

_I’ll fly for you. My child, my son, sweet dreams to you. My only one._

Reaching the end of the dock, standing next to my Fire Nation submarine, Meelo still refuses to let me go, but I kneel onto the solid ground, pulling him away from my body gently, and I see the white in his eyes have gone bloodshot, only increasing the intensity of his grief-stricken ice blue irises. Wiping the wet streaks from his face, he sniffles somewhat, still holding onto the lapels of my uniform jacket, and I look down at his tiny fists, finally hearing his quiet voice cracking, “if I let go, then you’ll leave. I don’t want you to leave, (Y/N).”

Placing my hands over his clenched fists, he looks down at his covered hands, listening to my soft words, “I don’t want to leave either, buddy, but I have to,” and his head bows further, while I continue quietly, “if you’re up for it, I have a mission for you.” His head perks up lightly, arching a brow curiously, “a mission?” and his quick shift makes me smile kindly, nodding in confirmation, “I need you to deliver something for me when you go back to the others.”

I see I’ve captured his attention, face overcome with purpose at my request, making me chuckle faintly, and feel him release me, saluting firmly, “whatever you need, Captain.” Standing at attention, he maintains his firm salute, eyes steadfast, and waits for my orders, as I smile affectionately, “there’s two parts to this mission, solider.”

Reaching into my breast pocket, I show him a sealed white envelope, seeing his stare land on it inquisitively, and lift the thick papered parcel next to my face, speaking steadily, “first, I need you to give this to the Chief. It’s incredibly important that she receives it, and you mustn’t open it. There’s highly classified information in here, but I trust my most loyal solider to be able to deliver it.” His tiny chest puffs out in pride, still maintaining his small salute, nodding his head firmly, and eagerly waits for the next portion of his assignment.

Placing the envelope back into my breast pocket, I remove my signature crimson jacket, producing it to the young airbender, and his posture faulters slightly, looking up at me with unblinking eyes, “lastly, I need you to keep this safe for me while I’m on my own mission.” His eyes blow wide as he takes my jacket from my hand, clutching it to his body, careful not to have it skim the floor, but it proves difficult because of his small size, making him fold it in his arms, and smiles for the first time since my soldiers arrived, catching a glimpse of his joyful self, “its heavy.”

Laughing at his unexpected remark, I nod in agreement, crossing my arms loosely, “that’d be the platinum plates on the inside,” and watch his eyes go wide again, securing it to his little body. Smiling down at the small airbender, he regains his soldiery demeanor, straightening his posture, and fixes his eyes forward, tone grave and unwavering, “I’ll protect it with my life.”

Trying not to laugh at his seriousness, I click the heels of my boots together, saluting him again, and respond in my laxer Captain’s voice, “I have faith in you, soldier. You’re dismissed.” Lowering my hand back to my side, he begins to march back towards the island with my jacket draped over his arms, but stops briefly, turning to look at me again, and runs back over to me, giving me one last fierce hug, “I’m going to miss you.”

Holding his head against my lap, I pull him towards me, feeling another hot tear escape, and whisper back just as softly, “I’m going to miss you too, buddy.” He releases me again, clutching my jacket in his short arms, waddling back towards land, and I watch him walk away, waiting until he reaches the long staircase before using my jet propulsion to land atop the waiting sub.

Opening the steel hatch, I take one last look at the island, silently hoping the Chief won’t toss my envelope before opening it, but I wouldn’t blame her for doing so; I broke my promise not to hurt her. Lin’s most comfortable emotion is anger, but I hope this time it’s different, and maybe my small package may ease any doubts she may have about how I feel about her.

_Forgive me, Lin._

* * *

_ Present time/Fire Nation Submarine: _

Walking away from the sink, body overcome with emotional exhaustion, I lay along my single bed, not bothering to remove my clothing, and stare up at the cold ceiling, but the unusual quietness doesn’t do anything to ease my current thoughts. Turning to face the wall, sealing my sore eyes shut tightly, I know I need to rest, and try to force myself to sleep, but it proves difficult, seeing the beautiful earthbender behind my eyelids at every failed attempt.

I can feel a stream of hot tears trickle over the bridge of my nose, soaking through my black sleeve, unable to stop their steady flow, and tighten my grip on the pillow beneath my head, finally vocalizing my sorrows, “I’m so sorry, Lin.”

_So sorry._


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies all of you beautiful people! I was graced with writers block, and then a head-splitting migraine for three days. So! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter; I attempted to make it a longer since I kept all my turtleducklings waiting in agony! 
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and feedback! They drive me!

_ Previously: _

_…._ _I can feel a stream of hot tears trickle over the bridge of my nose, soaking through my black sleeve, unable to stop their steady flow, and tighten my grip on the pillow beneath my head, finally vocalizing my sorrows, “I’m so sorry, Lin.” So, sorry._

* * *

Walking into my nearly deserted precinct, it's barely five-thirty in the morning, making the normally bustling station almost as desolate as my apartment, but I couldn’t stand to be home any longer, haunted by the overwhelming memories of the Fire Nation Captain. Making my way to the staircase, I’m stopped by the sound of the other firebender’s friendly greeting, “morning, Chief!” and turn towards the overly ecstatic voice, seeing Officer Song sliding out from behind the front desk hastily.

_Shit, he doesn’t know._

Waiting at the base of the stairway, he jogs over to me quickly, saluting halfheartedly as he nears, and I see him carrying a cardboard box beneath his arm, smiling warmly, “hey, Chief. Sorry for bugging you, but I thought you might want one?” Grabbing the box from underneath his arm, he props it open, revealing an array of pastries, and quirk a brow at him in confusion, watching him blush faintly, “I normally grab a box on my way to work in the mornings for anyone who wants one, but they’re usually gone by the time you get in. So, I’ve never had the chance to offer before.”

_No wonder she and Song got along so well; they’re both incredibly similar, always thinking of others._

Looking back down at the full box of breakfast sweets, my eyes land on the lone egg custard tart in the corner, tempted to take it, and hear Song chuckle slightly, noticing my glance, “looks like (Y/N) was right.” My eyes shoot up at the mention of the young Captain, heart jumping at the sound of her name, while my officer smiles bashfully, “she mentioned a while back that egg custard was your favorite,” and watch him go to grab it out of the box, producing it to me as he scoffs lightheartedly, “I thought she was messing with me, like usual, but I’ve made sure to grab one for you ever since. You know—just in case she wasn’t, in fact, messing with me for once, and you decided to come in earlier than usual.”

_She remembered. Even miles away she continues to find some way to make me feel included; even if it’s through others._

Staring down at the sweet-smelling dessert, I take it from his hand, never being able to resist them since trying it the first time with Aang when I was little, and look back up at my pleased officer, suddenly overcome with a wave of uneasiness, knowing I have to tell him the Captain is gone. He must’ve noticed my apprehension, seeing his expression soften lightly, closing the box in front of him, and secures it back beneath his arm, asking cautiously, “everything alright, Chief?”

Unsure of how to approach the subject, or even begin to tell him that his best friend is no longer in Republic City, I decide it’s best to rip it off like a band aid, and conjure my laxer Beifong scowl, voicing evenly, “the Captain was ordered back to the Fire Nation. She is no longer working with the RCPD.”

Song’s shoulders fall at the unexpected information, extinguishing his previously cheery demeanor, while I watch his amber eyes shift from shock to sadness, and he takes a moment to register the unanticipated news, asking lowly, “she’s gone?”

Maintaining my Chief persona, trying to bury my own wounded emotions, I answer firmly, “yesterday. It was all very abrupt,” and see his posture drop further, staring towards the metal floor, but I hear him whisper to himself despondently, tone laced with heavy disappointment, “I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.”

Thinking back to the previous day, recalling my insistence to go into work instead of taking a personal day with (Y/N), I regret it immensely, but find a minor semblance of peace knowing that I was able to see her before she was ordered back home, unlike Song.

Sympathizing with the forlorn firebender, feeling unusually guilty for having to deliver the unpleasant news to him, not normally being concerned with my officer’s personal lives, and find myself trying to cut the thick tension between us, lifting the pastry in my hand slightly, “thank you for the tart. It is my favorite.”

His downcast eyes meet mine again, overcome with surprise at my unexpected gratitude, and personal disclosure, smiling kindly at my rare civility, “you’re welcome.” Turning towards the steps, I stop briefly, looking back at my dismayed officer, and attempt to ease his discontent, feeling sorry for him, “for what it’s worth, I’m sure she regrets not being able to say goodbye to you in person.”

Song doesn’t say anything, choosing to nod his head in affirmation, while I turn to continue the short path to my office, but stop at the sound of his small voice, asking uncertainly, “do you think she’ll come back—eventually?” Immobilized at his valid question, equally unsure of the unknown answer, my hearts to drop into the pit of my stomach at of the thought of her not returning someday, and turn my head slightly, answering truthfully, “I don’t know.”

Leaving Song at the base of the steps, my chest constricts at the very real possibility that I may not see the Captain again for a prolonged period of time, but try to push my dark thought into the back of my racing mind, and step into the main office, stopping to stare over at the firebender’s empty desk.

Walking over to her desk, I see trivial notes aligning the edge of the wood, pulling a slight smile from my pinched face, and shake my head at her affinity for sarcasm, reading the most recent note to herself, “bribe June w/ Sea Prune Wine to get dirt on Song. Which reminds me, P.S.: punch Song in gut for leaving Horus on empty.”

_Her, and her stupid motorcycle. Who the fuck names their vehicle Horus, or anything for that matter?_

Overlooking her empty desk, memories of the firebending Captain continue to flood my mind, flashing back to the moments I found myself observing her from my office, and see her working diligently, with her head buried in case files. Sighing heavily, knowing I may not see the warming sight again, I attempt to push the pained image into the back of my distracted thoughts, and walk away from her desk, deciding to do what I do best, and focus on work.

_Crime doesn’t stop because the Chief of Police is preoccupied with her messy personal life._

* * *

_I can’t believe she’s gone. I wish I had had the chance to see her off, but I know when the Fire Lord calls, she has to answer; it’s her job. I wonder how everyone else on the island is taking it, especially the kids? They’re probably devastated._

_Not to mention the Chief, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so down before today. Confident, always. Angry, of course. Focused, sure. But, sad? Never._

Distracted by my own gloomy thoughts, I don’t register the front door opening, choosing to fiddle with the short stacks of paperwork on my desk, and already miss my best friend’s company, hoping she’ll come back soon. Leaning on the desk, I’m pulled from my glum feelings at the sound of a child’s voice piercing through the quiet station, “hey, you,” and shoot my head up quickly, but I don’t see anyone, hearing the young voice again, “down here.”

Propping myself up on the desk, I peer over the front, startled at the sight of the Captain’s signature crimson red jacket, and nearly topple over the side, correcting my uniform hat, “Meelo?” Jumping back, I exit from behind the desk quickly, feeling the young airbender’s large eyes following me, and look around for the Councilman, but don’t see him, questioning worryingly, “Meelo, what in spirit’s name are you doing here? Are you alright?”

_Where are his parents? How the hell did he get here?_

Unfazed by my concerned demeanor, the small child adjusts the Captain’s jacket draped over his short body, puffing out his chest, and keeps his eyes steadfast, demanding firmly, “I have an urgent message for the Chief. Take me to her.” Baffled by his clearly nonnegotiable request, I do the only thing I can, waving my hand towards the elevator, and walk the determined airbender into the lift, pressing the button for the second floor.

_The Chief is going to flip._

* * *

_ Yesterday on Air Temple Island: _

_The Captain will be back. I’m certain of it. She wouldn’t leave her jacket behind unless she was planning on coming back for it. Now, I have a mission to complete; give the envelope to the Chief, and keep the Captain’s jacket safe until she returns._

Holding the Captain’s heavy jacket to my chest, I finally make it to the top of the island’s long stairwell, but I don’t see anyone, except my mom, and search around quickly for the Chief, unable to find her black and gold armor. Running up to my waiting mother, careful not to drag the weighted jacket folded into my chest, I stomp my foot for emphasis, and demand firmly, “where’s the Chief?”

Hands clasped in front of her, my calm mother looks down at me, noticing the Captain’s jacket in my secure grasp, and see her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion, kneeling before me, “your dad took her back into the city. Why do you have—” but I cut her off panicky, heart racing anxiously at the thought of failing my mission, “no! I have to see the Chief!”

My sudden outburst furthers my mom’s puzzlement, but her normally gentle voice doesn’t waver, placing her comforting hand on my stiff shoulder, “honey, the Chief is a very busy woman. She—” and I interrupt her again, adamant in my request, “no! you don’t understand, I _have_ to see Chief Beifong! The Captain gave me a mission!”

Deep green eyes widening at the new information, they shift into compassion, followed by a deep sigh, and I can tell I’m not going to like her response, recognizing the familiar look on her face; it’s the same one she gives me when she tells me I can’t have something I want, like dessert for breakfast.

Sitting back on her legs, folding her hands in her lap, my mom smiles at me sadly, and I grip the Captain’s jacket tighter, hearing her sigh deeply, “sweetie, I understand how much the Captain means to you, to all of us, and that includes the Chief. I’m sure whatever (Y/N) asked you to do can wait a little while longer. Like the rest of us, the Chief needs to adjust to not having the Captain around anymore; they’re good friends.”

Frustrated at my mother’s words, I need to make her understand the importance of my mission, unfolding the fabric in my arms, and dig into the Captain’s breast pocket, pulling out the white envelope, “she ordered me to give this to the Chief when I came back. She said it was incredibly important, containing highly classified information.”

Waving the parcel in her face, trying to conjure my best Captain’s voice, “take me to the Chief,” and stare down my mom, silently pleading she will, but her gaze is fixed on the white envelope, brows pinching in thought. Finally meeting my own intense stare, she goes to reach for it, attempting to compromise, “how about we mail it to her,” but I recoil back, keeping it from her grasp, and hear my voice pitch highly, “no! The Captain said only her most loyal soldier could deliver it, and that’s me! It’s my job!”

Rubbing her hand over her tired face, I sense she’s not going to budge, only confirming my suspicions with her firmer voice, “Meelo, we’re not going into the city tonight to see the Chief,” and I cut her off again, basically pleading, “but Mommy! (Y/N) said—” She lifts her hand, stopping my pleading rant, “I know what the Captain told you, but now isn’t the time,” and her face goes back to its normally soft expression, trying to console me, “we’ll go see the Chief soon, okay? Then you can give it to her.”

Angry that she won’t take me to see the Chief, I clutch the Captain’s jacket to my body tightly, stomping away from my kneeling mother, and become even more determined to find a way to complete my mission, even if I have to do it myself, “I won’t disappoint my Captain.”

_I won’t fail her, or my mission._

Waiting for early morning, before the sun begins to rise, making everyone still in bed, I slip on the Captain’s uniform jacket, folding up the long sleeves as best I can, and slide open my bedroom door, careful not to make any loud noises. Her jacket is big on me, but it’ll protect me. Tiptoeing out of the men’s dormitories, I sprint over to the bison caves, finding Oogi fast asleep, and lift the tired bison’s large eyelid, whisper loudly, “Oogi? Oogi! Wake up!”

_We have a metalbender to find._

The tired bison opens his eyes groggily, grunting at being awoken at such an early hour, and turns away, trying to go back to sleep, but I brace my back against his giant mouth, straining to lift it, “come on, Oogi! I need to see the Chief!” He senses my persistence, yawning loudly, nearly causing me to fall backwards into his mouth, but he doesn’t budge, choosing to curl into himself further, and hugs his arrowed tail tightly, going back to sleep.

_Dang it. How am I supposed to get into the city now? The boat master knows my sisters and I aren’t allowed on the ferry without my parents._

Crossing my arms tightly, tapping my foot repeatedly in deep thought, I finally come up with the answer, and grin mischievously, sprinting out of the bison caves.

_My glider._

* * *

_ Present time: _

Pouring over the files on my desk, I can hear my officers outside my closed door pouring in for their shifts, and keep my mind focused on the task at hand, marking the reports that need fixing, but I’m interrupted by a timid knock at the door, grunting coarsely, “what?” The door opens slightly, with Song’s head popping in soon after, narrowing my eyes at his odd behavior, and hear him clear his throat roughly, waiting for him to get on with it, “uh, you have a visitor, Chief.”

_It’s just after six. Who the hell visits that early in the morning?_

Not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment, I wave off the firebending officer, going back to the files on my desk, and huff irritably, simply wanting some peace and quiet, “get rid of them, I’m busy.” Expecting him to follow my fixed orders as usual, I don’t hear the sound of my door click shut, glaring back up at him, and watch him peer over his shoulder briefly, looking back at me cautiously, “I understand, Chief, but I don’t think that’s an option. They’re quite adamant in speaking with you.”

Feeling my anger spiking, not in the mood for anyone’s games right now, I shout exasperatedly, “for fuc—who the hell is it!?” and watch Song prop the door open fully, motioning behind him, “apparently, an airbending Fire Nation Captain.” Eyes blowing wide at the sight of Meelo sitting at the firebender’s desk in her signature crimson jacket, surrounded by my detectives, I stand quickly, rounding my desk just as fast, and hear his jubilant voice, “and then! The Chief squeaked real loud, like a fire ferret, grabbing her butt!”

I hear my officers cackling, along with Song right next to me, but his deep chuckle cuts off quickly at my heated glare, and shove him out of the way, shouting at my idle detectives, “get back to work!” They scatter like roaches, reaching for anything they can find to work on as I stomp over to the tiny airbender, and see him jump down from her chair, adjusting her oversized jacket, “ah, Chief. It’s about time. We have important business to discuss.”

_What the fuck?_

Questioning if I’m in an alternate reality, I can still hear my officers snickering behind me at the presumptuous child before me, sending them my withering Beifong glare, and silence them again, turning back to the blunt airbender, “Meelo! What are you doing here? Where’s your father?” Unintimidated by my sharp tone, he merely stares up at me, face overcome with seriousness, and straightens his posture, replying directly, “I came alone. This is official business.”

_Official business? You’re five. You don’t have official business, unless it’s blasting wind in everyone’s faces, or forcing the Captain to play with you and your sisters._

Stepping aside, I point in the direction of my office resolutely, already sensing a migraine coming on at having to deal with this shit this early in the morning, and sneer irritably, “my office. Now.” The young airbender marches past me, heading in the direction of my pointed finger, but my eyes land on the firebender’s jacket, flashing back to when she insisted I wear it on the back of her bike, and clench my jaw roughly, seeming unable to escape the Captain’s lingering presence.

_Why does he have her jacket?_

Before following Tenzin’s spawn in my office, I turn to Song standing idly by my door, ordering him to call Air Temple Island, and rub the bridge of my nose, breathing deeply before having to deal with the rambunctious airbender in my office, “where’s the Captain when you need her?”

Walking into my office, I slam the door behind me, watching Meelo wandering around the room aimlessly, and cross my armored arms tightly, uncomfortable at the idea of dealing with him without someone else present, “alright, kid. What’s this ‘official business’ of yours?” The sound of my voice causes him to turn swiftly, observing him cautiously, preparing for him to pounce, but he doesn’t, choosing to waddle up to me, and reaches into the Captain’s jacket, producing a single white envelope above his head, “for you, Chief.”

Eyeing the paper in his hand, I uncross one of my arms, taking it from his grasp uncertainly, and look over the thick parcel, reading _Chief Lin Beifong_ in the firebender’s chicken scratch handwriting. Frozen at the sight of her penmanship, I forget the small airbender before me momentarily, only able to focus on my rapidly beating heart, but reregister his existence at the sound of his young voice, “the Captain ordered me to give that to you, but you left the island before I could,” and stare down at the small child as he continues his report, “she said it contained highly classified information, and that she could only trust her most loyal solider to deliver it. So, here I am.”

_That’s why he’s here; his Captain gave him a mission, knowing he wouldn’t question it, but I left as soon as she disappeared from my vision, not wanting anyone to notice how affected I was at her forced departure._

Looking back down at the envelope in my hand, trying to quell the rising anxiousness creeping into my already constricted chest, there’s another knock at my door, and hear it open slowly, producing a wary Song, “I was able to reach Councilman Tenzin. He’ll be here shortly.” Turning my head slightly, nodding my head in acknowledgement, he recloses my door, and I look over at the unusually quiet airbender in front of me, unsure of how to occupy him until Tenzin gets here, but catch him fidgeting with the end of the Captain’s jacket delicately, whispering dejectedly, “I miss her.”

_I miss her too._

Not waiting for a response, the saddened airbender walks over to my couch, crawling onto it, and wraps himself in her crimson jacket, catching a glint of tears in his downcast eyes. Never being good with children, I’m not sure what I should say or do, choosing to sit down on the opposite end of the couch, and glance over at him curled into himself, letting curiosity get the best of me, “what do you miss about her?”

My question seems to catch him off guard, watching his ice blue eyes widen briefly, but then I see his face morph into a small smile, uncurling himself somewhat, and his expression looks reminiscent, speaking softly, “I miss her warmth.” Not expecting his unusual answer, his face shifts into bashfulness, sitting up slightly, and tugs her crimson sleeves, covering his short arms fully, “when we went to the Fire Nation, I accidently fell into the pond, trying to catch a turtleduckling. (Y/N) pulled me from the water, and I was so cold.”

Listening to his story, Meelo wraps his covered arms around himself, almost as if he’s reliving the memory, and hear his voice shift from resonant to affectionate, continuing with his oddly calm demeanor, “she wrapped her arms around me, and then I wasn’t cold anymore. I was dry.” Staring over at the young airbender, beginning to understand their strong connection, I hear him laugh somewhat, and continue to listen, seeing his ice blue eyes flash with fondness, “after I was warm again, (Y/N) helped me catch one, and it was sooo funny.”

He shifts from his curled-up position, scooting closer to me on the couch, causing me to tense up slightly, but he doesn’t attempt to jump on me like I expect, kneeling next to me instead, and regains some of his normally happy personality, smiling unreservedly, “she got chased by the mommy turtleduck, and she bit her right on the ankle! She fell into one of the bushes, still holding the baby in her hand, and everyone was laughing at her, but she didn’t care. She did it for me. Because she knew how much I wanted to pet one.”

_His story is similar to when (Y/N) and I were in the South Pole; she made it seem like she needed me, when it was the other way around. I wanted to stay, and my pride got in the way, but she knew I’d never admit it, so she made herself the vulnerable one. She’s not afraid to appear foolish, and makes people feel safe._

Meelo continues to tell me all about his beloved Captain excitedly, seeming to come out of his low-spirited mood, and hearing the little airbender speaking so highly of the Captain seems to suppress some of the ache currently residing in my chest, knowing I’m not the only one who’s struggling with the firebender’s absence.

Sitting beside me, his tiny feet are extended outwards barley cover half the length of my couch, waving his arms wildly, with the crimson sleeves swaying back and forth, Tenzin and Pema come barreling into my office, and I see the little airbender’s face fall at the sight of his disheveled parents, latching onto my arm tightly as Pema’s shrill voice pierces the air, “Meelo! What in spirit’s name were you thinking!?”

_Now I see where Ikki gets her high-pitched voice from._

The air acolyte’s face is nearing beat red, stalking over to her shrinking son latched onto my arm, but then her gaze shifts to me, clearly apologetic, “I’m so sorry, Lin,” and then her narrowed deep green eyes flick back to her son, placing her hands on her hips in frustration, “I _told_ Meelo we’d complete his mission later, but _clearly_ , he decided it couldn’t wait one full day. You’ve definitely lost your glider privileges, young man.”

_Damn, this kid has guts. The Captain’s affinity for taking risks definitely rubbed off on him._

Finally, Tenzin walks over to his irate wife, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, voicing steadily at his small brazen child, “son, you had your mother and I worried sick. I understand how important the Captain is to you, but what you did was incredibly reckless. What would I tell (Y/N) if something were to happen to you? She’d blame herself, and I know you wouldn’t want to hurt her like that.” I can feel Meelo release me, sliding off the couch, shaved head lowered at his father’s disappointed tone, and watch him embrace Tenzin’s leg, muttering softly, “I’m sorry, daddy. I just didn’t want to fail her, like she never fails me.”

_I understand the feeling, kid._

The master airbender bends down to pick up his remorseful child, holding him to his chest tightly, wrapping his free arm around his wife, and holds them close, addressing me kindly, “thank you for letting us know where he was, Lin. I’m sorry if he caused you any trouble. It won’t happen again,” but I cross my arms, not as nearly as upset as I was earlier, “don’t be too hard on the kid, his heart was in the right place.”

_He just misses his Captain._

I can feel Pema staring at me, but refuse to meet her drilling gaze, focusing on the airbender’s in my office, and see Tenzin smile kindheartedly, nodding his head in appreciation. As he turns to his wife, the air nomad speaks again, exceedingly calmer than she was five seconds ago, “honey, have Meelo show you where his glider is, and I’ll meet you by Oogi. I have something to discuss with the Chief,” and I visibly tense at the idea, clocking Tenzin’s own uneasiness.

_Oh, hell no. I’m not talking to my ex-boyfriend’s wife about (Y/N)._

Sensing his wife’s persistence, he decides to head towards the exit, increasing my already heightened anxiousness, but not before Meelo shouts over his shoulder, waving his crimson sleeve, “bye, Chief!” Uncrossing one arm, giving the little airbender a weak wave of my hand, they exit my office, closing the door on the way out, and immediately feel the room overcome with thick tension, crossing my arms against my chest plate again.

* * *

_Breathe, Pema. She won’t arrest you again…I hope._

Looking at the stiff earthbender, I can tell she’s filled as much awkwardness as I am, noticing the Captain’s envelope on the table, and motion to it, trying to find an ice breaker, “I see my son was successful in his mission?” Lin’s stiffens further at my rhetorical question, maintaining her signature Beifong scowl at me, flashing back to all those years ago, and try to think of something else to say, only to have her beat me to it, “what do you want?”

_Right to it then._

Remembering my brief conversation with the Captain, her voice rings through my ears, “ _maybe one day, you could tell her that yourself,_ ” and without thinking, I blurt anxiously, “I don’t think I thanked you, Lin.” The Chief’s piercing light green eyes narrow at me further, questioning distrustfully, “for?” and I find my courage, voicing more confidently than I feel, “for sacrificing your bending, and risking your life to save my family. I should’ve voiced it sooner, and I apologize for that. Thank you, for protecting my children.”

Lin evidently didn’t expect my sudden gratitude, watching her scowl falter slightly, along with her coiled posture softening briefly, and I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen her so uncertain, normally fixing me with her withering stare, “I—uh—you’re welcome.” Giving her one of my gentle smiles, attempting to keep my sporadic courage, I take a deep breath, and continue nervously, “I would also like to apologize.”

_Here it goes; all or nothing._

Gulping roughly, unsure of how she’ll react, I swallow my fears, knowing this is long overdue, and meet her confused eyes, voicing with upmost sincerity, “I’m sorry about hurting you all those years ago, and how things got so complicated...in the end,” but Lin’s own eyes avert quickly, seeing her jaw clench fiercely.

Her body becomes coiled with tension, hearing the metal of her armor cry out faintly at her increased rigidity, choosing to push through my anxiousness, and bow my head shamefully, unable to watch the old pain overtake her any longer, “I never meant for any of it to unfold the way—and certainly never meant to hurt you the like I—we did.”

Looking back up at Lin, I meet her penetrating emerald green eyes, feeling them bore into my own deep green ones, but she still won’t speak, choosing to stare at me, and I try to collect my erratic thoughts, continuing apologetically, “we hurt you, and you didn’t deserve that. I was being inconsiderate, and selfish. The Captain always owns up to her mistakes, and cleans up her messes. So, I’m taking one from her book, and doing what I should’ve done years ago; apologizing. I know it doesn’t make up for everything that was done, or the pain I inadvertently caused you, but I do want you to know I regret being part of the reason you were hurt.”

She averts her eyes again, but doesn’t utter a sound, choosing to glare at the floor, and crosses her arms tighter than I thought possible, causing me to tread carefully at the next part of my speech, “when (Y/N) spoke with me, before she—I told her how grateful I was to you for all you’ve done, and she mentioned that I should tell you that myself, and she was right. It was long overdue. Despite our rocky history, I hold you in high regard, and respect you. I would, and do, trust you with my life.”

Lin uncrosses her arms slightly, expression shifting to something akin to surprise at my forward honesty, and bows her head somewhat to indicate she heard me, finally speaking, “thank you, and I—um—“ and she clears her throat roughly, never seeing her so timid, “I’m—sorry too. For—you know...arresting you.” Letting a small chuckle go, I smile at her forgivingly, giving her a nod of acknowledgment of my own, “water under the bridge now,” and turn towards her office door, reaching for the knob, but her unusually softened voice halts my movements, “and thank you for not telling Tenzin.”

Turning back to look at Lin, her posture is laxer with her uncrossed arms, but she isn’t looking my direction, watching her bending over to grab the white envelope on the coffee table, and physically feel my heart drop, hoping whatever’s in that letter will help ease the pain she been undoubtedly experiencing since the Captain left.

_I recall the hurt in her eyes the day before, unnoticeable to anyone else unaware of their true relationship, but it was there. She immediately ordered Tenzin to take her back to the city once they were out of sight, and it only increased the sorrow I felt for her, knowing how hard it is for her to let people in; especially after everything that happened in our shared history._

Knowing she’s had to deal with (Y/N) leaving, my crazed son showing up unexpectedly, and now my own impromptu personal overdue apology, I decide the Chief needs a moment to herself, and say my last piece, “I know you most likely don’t want me anywhere near your personal life, but you’re always welcome on the island. I’m also probably the last person you want advice from, but (Y/N)— having known her for a long time, there’s two things I know for certain, The Phoenix always rises, and she never abandons the people she cares about. Don’t give up on her, because she won’t give up on you.”

Closing the door behind me, not waiting for a response, sensing I won’t get one, but feel a weight lifted off my shoulders, saying what I needed to, and leave the Chief to sort out the wide range of emotions thrown at her today, hoping she’ll believe me.

* * *

_I need a fucking drink after all this shit._

Plopping down into my chair, I lock my office door with my bending, having had enough of people for today, and stare at the sealed envelope in my hand, unsure if I want to open it at work. Running my fingers over my name written in the firebender’s handwriting, finding I like the way it looks, I want to open it, but I’m afraid of what lies beneath, fearing it’ll solidify the Captain’s not coming back, and choose to put it in the top drawer of my desk, sighing heavily.

Massaging my temples firmly, its barely past seven in the morning, and I’m already exhausted, having not slept the night before. Leaning back in my chair, propping my feet up on my desk, despite the files riddling it, and close my eyes, going over everything that’s occurred the last twenty-four hours.

_I wonder what (Y/N)’s doing? Probably shocking people with her lightning._

* * *

_ Two Days Later: Fire Fountain City, Shuhon Island, Fire Nation: _

Stepping onto the beach, my men are securing the raft as I meet with my contact, currently wearing my second set of official Captain’s armor, and find his party waiting for me, bowing lowly as I approach, “welcome, Captain. The Warden has provided a transport for you, and your men. It’ll take roughly two hours to reach the prison.”

Hands clasped behind my back, retaining my military posture, I nod in confirmation, and shout over my shoulder, ordering at my small squad of soldiers, “Sergeant Yao, grab six of our best men. We’re headed to Blackwater Maximum Penitentiary. The rest will head back to the submarine, and wait for my orders.”

Without waiting, I walk past the prison guardsmen, watching them part at my high-ranking presence, hearing hushed whispers as I pass, “ _that’s The Phoenix_ ,” “ _do you think what they say is true; she took out two bloodbenders?_ ” and choose to ignore them with practiced ease, keeping my golden eyes steadfast, “I have a stop to make in the city before heading to the prison.”

Walking further into the white sand beach, my men are right behind me, marching in synchronized pairs, and hear the Warden’s assistant beside me, walking just behind me in respect, “of course, Captain. Where shall we take you?” Reaching the heavy-duty transport, I open the passenger side door, seeing my men pilling into the back, and respond evenly, “the post office.”

_I have a letter I need to send to Lin, and I best do it now, because who knows when I’ll get the next chance._

After sending off what I needed to, we head to the maximum-security prison, which houses some of the Fire Nation most dangerous criminals, both foreign and domestic, and prepare myself mentally, knowing I’ll be seeing one of the more disturbed prisoners.

His name is Ezara Tozah, convicted of treason, several murders, conspiracy, torture, and is believed to be a high-ranking member of the New Ozai Society; radicalized firebender’s believing the Fire Nation regime is the one true order, and have placed countless threats against Fire Lord Izumi, since she’s a non-bender. With the sour cherry on top, I was the one who caught him, along with more than half of the prisoners currently residing at the prison.

The two hours seem to fly by, focused on my task at hand, feeling the transport come to a stop at the front gate, and observe the scaling metal walls surrounding the main building, along with its heavily armed guards. Similar to Amon’s lieutenant’s electrified kali sticks, the black armored guards are equipped with electrified metal batons, useful against any unruly prisoner, and can knock out an elephant-rhino, if set to the highest setting.

We’re cleared to enter, hearing the thick gate screech open slowly, reaching back to the metal window separating me from my men, and slide it open, ordering firmly, “look alive, boys. It’s your job to keep my head intact inside. There’s a lot of people who wish to see me dead. So, keep your eyes peeled, and your bending ready.” Leaving the small window open, I hear my men chant in unison, “yes, Captain,” and take a deep breath as we approach the entrance, going into full Captain’s mode.

_Here we go._

* * *

_ Present time/Lin’s Apartment: _

Staring down at the still sealed white envelope on my nightstand, I haven’t had the courage to open it since Meelo delivered it to me two days ago, but now it’s my day off, choosing to take it for once, and I can’t seem to find the balls to open it, avoiding it since I woke up.

_Just fucking open it you wuss. What’s the worst thing that could be in there? Dear Lin, you were an enjoyable lay, catch you next time I’m in town?_

Rolling my eyes at my own internal thoughts, knowing the firebender wouldn’t write something so brash, or insensitive, and recognize it’s clearly my own anxieties projecting, gripping the infuriating envelope in my hands. Glaring down at my name on the front of the infuriating piece of paper, trying to calm my pounding heat in my chest, I inhale roughly, and crinkle the corners of it, due to my tight hold.

_Don’t be a little bitch, Beifong._

Before losing my nerve again, I break the seal on the envelope quickly, propping it open hesitantly, but don’t see a sheet of folded paper as I expected, opening it further, and visibly stiffen at the flash of gold in the corner, sensing my blood pressure spike rapidly.

_It can’t be._

Placing my fingers inside the teared flaps, they come into contact with the cool metal, pinching it between my fingertips, and pulling it from inside the envelope, producing the Captain’s gold Fire Nation pin. As I pull it from the small pocket, a slip of paper falls from within it, but I ignore it for the moment, choosing to stare at the lone piece of metal in my hand, and try to calm my racing heart, recalling the moment I realized she wasn’t wearing it.

_That was the last time I saw her. She never goes anywhere without it. Zuko gave it to her. It’s her lucky charm._

My mind eventually catches up with my wide eyes, truly registering what’s in my hand, along with its significance, and reach for the half-folded slip of paper from the edge of my bed, swallowing roughly as I flip it open. There’s only one short sentence, but it means everything, reinforcing every intimate moment we’ve shared before she was forced to leave.

_Lin,_

_Meeting you was chance, befriending you was choice, but falling for you was beyond my control._

_I look forward to the day that I will be with you again,_

_Your Captain_

Rereading it over and over again, my heart skips each time, repeating her short but simple words in my head, and grip her pin in my hand tightly, letting it dig into the base of my palm. Sitting on the edge of my bed, continuing to stare at the firebender’s handwritten note in my hand, I can’t help but miss her more, and lean back onto my bed, hoping she’s alright without her lucky pin.

_My Captain._


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just wow! I'm completely swept away by all your wonderful comments, and feedback. I will be forever grateful for all of your support! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Much love to all of you!

_ Previously: _

_…_ _My Captain._

* * *

_ Backwater Maximum Penitentiary, Shuhon Island, Fire Nation: _

Walking into the main entrance of the prison, I see the Warden waiting for me in the militaristic lobby, meeting him halfway, and watch him bow in deference, along with his handful of armed guards behind him, “welcome to Blackwater, Captain. Everything has been prepared according to your specifications. The prisoner has been in isolation for the last twenty-four-hours, as well as under containment and cooling for the last twelve, preparing him for transport. I’ve also taken the liberty to increase security within the designated cellblock.”

Nodding in confirmation, the first gate begins to open slowly, stepping through the first layer of the heavily secured prison, and see the Warden attempt to follow us, but turn around resolutely, raising my hand to stop him. He halts his stride abruptly, looking over at me curiously as I order decisively, “your part is finished, Warden. My men and I will handle things from here,” but before turning back, I point to a pair of prison guards with riot shields behind him, and motion them to come forward, “you two; with me.”

The Warden steps back without question, bowing slightly in hesitant compliance, while I continue further into the prison with my men following closely behind, and come up on the designated cellblock, glancing over at the control panel aside the impenetrable wall. Signaling at the prison guard beside me, he flips the switch to open the thick metal wall, prompting the flexing steel to creak loudly, indicating to the inmates of our presence, and then the hollers and curses begin, echoing off their cells as I turn towards my men behind me, “eyes forward, and pay attention to no one unless they pose a threat. We’re here for Tozah only.”

Ordering the two prison guards to enter first, my men and I follow in sync, finally coming into full view of the maximum-security prisoner’s observing me from their small boxed windows carved out of their cells doors, and my unexpected appearance ignites roars of varied angered shouts and inappropriate howls, “ _looky here, boys! It’s the mighty Phoenix! We’re in real trouble now!_ ,” “ _I’ll gut you, you fucking bitch!,_ ” “ _come over here, baby! Give a guy some relief! I bet that pretty mouth can do wonders!_ ”

Ignoring their vulgar attempts to get my attention, the guards flanking me are lifting their thick plastic shields, preventing an array of odd objects and bodily fluids attempted to being tossed my way, and focus on the cell at the end of the block, knowing it’s where Tozah currently resides. Halfway through, one of the inmates attempts to grab a passing shield through his small window, prompting the extra security placed throughout the cellblock to shock his reaching hand with their electrified baton, and hear him screech out in pain, collapsing onto his cell floor with a resounding thud.

_I need one of those._

Coming up on the desired cell, I look up at the control center’s window down the corridor, and motion for them to open it with a slight nod of my head, expecting it to reveal the cruel man I’ve been sent to transport, but as the door slides open, the cell appears to be empty. Brows furrowing in puzzlement, I unclasp my hands from behind my back, focusing on the apparently empty chamber, and I’m unable to sense a heartbeat, stepping into it cautiously.

_What the hell? Where the fuck is Tozah?_

Turning back to the corridor, my Sergeant notices my pinched face, stepping forward in his own military stance, “Captain? What seems—” but I cut him off at the chase, ordering resolutely, “get me the Warden. _Now_.” Without question, he clicks the heels of his boots, turning back the way we entered, and I focus my attention on the two prison guards I brought along with me, sensing their uneasiness at my sudden fierce shift, “can either of you explain to me why I walked into an empty cell?”

They side eye each other briefly, unsure of how to respond, choosing to shake their heads tentatively, and become irritated at their obvious incompetence, stepping into their space fully, “I want this entire facility on lockdown. No one in, and no one out. Do I make myself clear?” They shake their heads vigorously in unison, bowing quickly as I turn to my remaining men, and order them to patrol the exterior of the main wall.

Observing the six by eight cell, to say it contains minimal possessions is an understatement, looking over at the thinly lined mattress atop its metal cot, and begin to toss the cell, looking for any indication of where the hell my prisoner went. As I’m flipping through the short stack of books aside his bed, the Warden appears with Sergeant Yao, clearly filled with nervousness, and toss the useless tattered book back onto the cot, fixing my intense gaze on him, “notice anything missing, Warden?”

_Decent furniture? A paint job? Sunlight? A fucking convict!?_

I can physically see him gulp at my rhetorical question, sensing his heart racing as I close the short distance between us, trapping him between myself and my Sergeant, and retain my Captain’s posture, voice laced with aggravation, “no? Then perhaps you can explain to me why one of the Fire Nation’s most notorious criminals isn’t in his assigned cell?”

The Warden’s eyes are blow wide with fear, shaking his head in uncertainty, and stumbles over his words, unable to maintain my piercing stare, “I—he was—we put Tozah into a twenty-four-hour isolation hold, and then a twelve-hour cooling period within that timeframe; per your request. I swear, he was in here twelve hours ago. I don’t—there’s no way he got out of this cell on his own. I’ve had men on it since you informed us of your visit.” 

Narrowing my eyes at him in deep thought, I can sense he’s being truthful by his erratic heartbeat, deciding he still may be of use, and take a step back from his personal space, hearing him let go a low sigh of relief, “I have placed the entire facility on lockdown. You will compile a list of all your employees, past and present, for the last five years. Sergeant Yao will accompany you.”

Turning to my focused solider, I see his gaze fixed on the corner of the room, following his downcast eyes, and realize what he’s staring at; there’s scratch marks just beside the metal toilet attached to the wall. Stepping over, I run my black boot over the repetitive scuff marks, knocking the base of the toilet with the tip of my shoe, and it gives slightly, piquing my interest.

Ripping the loose metallic toilet from the wall, I come face to face with a decent size hole, gritting my teeth in frustration, and kneel onto the floor, looking into the dark tunnel. Igniting my hand with my blue flame, I reach further into the channel, attempting to see exactly what I’m dealing with, and notice it runs along the pipes, giving Tozah a direct map of the prison’s plumbing system; therefore, an accurate map of the facility itself.

_Son of a bitch._

Standing up, I look over at the shellshocked Warden, shaking my head in disbelief, and begin to remove the bulk of my armor, ordering over my shoulder firmly, “Yao, take the Warden, and retrieve the list. Once you obtain it, send word to our men on the sub, and have them start crossing names off the list. I want the entire island on full lockdown. It’s possible Tozah already has a little under twelve hours on us. Have them contact the Fire Lord, informing her of the situation, and place her and Lord Zuko under a twenty-four-hour security detail. Request for the nearest company of soldiers to be redirected here. He’s not getting off this island.”

Handing Yao my armor, he takes it from my grasp, looking it over curiously, and I kneel back down onto the cell floor, hearing his enquiring voice, “what’re you going to be doing, Captain?” Placing my hand next to the human sized hole in the wall, I look down into the dark tunnel again, silently wishing Lin was here to help me, and turn back to my Sergeant, responding evenly, “I’m going hunting.”

_What I would give to be an earthbender right about now._

* * *

_ One Month Later; Lin’s Apartment, Republic City: _

Sitting on my couch, I’m trying to focus on my current book unsuccessfully, when I’m interrupted by a sturdy knock at the door, and feel my blood pressure spike quickly, recalling the last time someone showed up unexpectedly at my home. Setting my worn book onto the coffee table, there’s another hard knock, increasing my already racing heart, and approach my front door, but as I reach for the doorknob a young man’s voice rings through, instantly extinguishing my small hope it’d be the Captain, “delivery!”

_Face it Beifong, if (Y/N) hasn’t reached out since she left, then it’s safe to say she won’t miraculously appear at your doorstep._

Swinging the door open, the delivery boy smiles politely, pulling out a package slip from his jacket pocket, “good evening, ma’am. I have a package for a—” and looks over the clipboard in his hand briefly, seemingly unaware of who I am, “for a…Lin Beifong?” Eyeing him curiously, unaccustomed to people not knowing my public capacity within the city, he doesn’t seem to be from around here due to his sharp attire for his job, and begin to question if he’s in fact a delivery boy, but then I notice the medium sized crate at his feet, responding suspiciously, “yes?”

After confirming my identity, the young man smiles widely, retrieves a pen from his breast pocket, and produces his clipboard to me, along with his fountain pen, “if you would be so kind; please sign here to confirm you’ve received the package?” Taking the pen from his hand, I sign the bottom of the package slip, returning his clipboard to him, and see him overlooking the paper briefly, nodding in acceptance, “thank you, Ms. Beifong. Would you like for me to carry it inside? It’s a tad heavy.”

_Ms. Beifong? Now, that just sounds weird. This kid has no clue who I am._

Scoffing at his offer, I wave him off dismissively, rolling my eyes in the process, “I think I’ll manage,” and watch him give a short bow, indicating his exit, “as you wish. Good evening, ma’am.” Waiting for him to reach the elevator down the hall, I stare down at the wooden crate before me, muttering out into the desolate hallway, “what the hell is it?” and lift the abnormally heavy box, placing it on my dining room table.

_I didn’t order anything. I never order anything._

Reading over the postage slip, the return address is someplace within Capital City, Fire Nation, and feel my heart jump, continuing to look over the postage slip. Inspecting it further, the date and time stamp is from three weeks ago, a week after the firebender left, and it only increases my already rapidly thumping heart, metalbending a knife from the kitchen.

_I haven’t heard a word from her since she left. No phone calls, or letters; nothing._

Prying open the wooden crate with my knife, I’m met with a layer of yellow straw, brushing it aside, and come face to face with a black silk covering with a gold Fire Nation insignia woven into it, protecting whatever’s inside. Digging my hands further into the crate, I grip the sides of the unknown object, slipping off the silk cover, and it unveils a deep red suitcase, furthering my confusion.

_A suitcase? It looks like her work case._

Setting the piece of luggage onto the table, I feel around for the latch, flicking them open, and lift the lid from it’s base, revealing three pieces of clothing inside. Atop the fine fabric is a white envelope, picking it up to see my name written in the firebender’s handwriting, still confused as to why she’d send me clothes, and flip it around, tearing it open anxiously.

_She doesn’t write, or call, but she’ll send me a suitcase, and clothes? I shouldn’t be surprised. I have no idea how that mind of her works. After all this time, I just—I assumed she…decided not to make contact; choosing to forget about me. The silence has hurt more than I imagined it would._

Pulling the letter from its confines, I unfold it slowly, overlooking it briefly, and sit down in the chair at the edge of my dining room table, trying to calm my racing heart.

_Dear Esteemed Chief Lin Beifong,_

_In case you’ve forgotten my horrible penmanship already, it’s your favorite firebending prodigy. I tried to make this as legible as possible, so bear with me. I know patience isn’t your strong suit._

_Alright, well…here we go,_

_During our thrilling time together, I observed that you wear your wonderfully attractive armor nearly everywhere you go. Now, before you start scowling and rolling those beautiful jade eyes of yours, I’m not judging. I find you wear your armor well, but I thought maybe you’d like other options, that still provide some sort of protection. You are the Chief after all._

_Enclosed, are three pieces of clothing I think you’ll find suitable to your tastes. They’re made from the same fire-resistant material as my Captain’s jacket, and lined with fine malleable platinum armored plates. However, I had them throw in another feature for you. Requested by yours truly._

_So, before continuing this letter, if you would be so kind as to put one on, and attempt to metalbend. You can pretend you’re going to string me up onto the ceiling like our first sparring session. I think you’ll find the newest feature to be quite impressive._

Setting the letter down on the table, I look over the clothing, deciding on the deep charcoal gray jacket, and slip it on, surprised by its weight. It’s heavier than (Y/N)’s jacket, but it’s comfortable, and it fits perfectly. Stepping back from the table, I can sense metal within it, swinging out my arm somewhat, and see metal cables shoot from the sleeves, startling me momentarily.

Recalling the cables back into my new jacket, I attempt to bend from the other sleeve, but instead of cables, I’m met with a decently sized razor-sharp blade, and can’t help the sly grin that breaks through, retracting the thin blade back into its rightful place.

_Alright, that’s pretty cool. Looks like the Captain has an affinity for fine alcohol, and deadly fashion._

Picking the letter back up, I continue where I left off, leaving my new high-tech jacket on, and allow myself to smile for the first time in a month at her next words.

_Neat, right? Only the best for my girl._

_You asked me once how I knew about the safety feature on your coiling mechanism, and since I’m a fair enough distance away from you, much to my strong detest, I can answer your question without fearing I’ll get tossed across the office again._

_Being the curious person that I am, I might’ve snuck a peak at the metalbender’s uniform schematics without proper authorization, made a few personal tweaks, and sent my own written prototype to my trusted engineer. I figured you’d prefer something with some added protection, in case you have to kick some ass off the clock, and we both know that’s highly likely._

_Mostly, I’m sorry I couldn’t give them to you in person like I originally planned. I ordered them before I was called back to the Fire Nation, so I had them rerouted to you directly. I was hoping to surprise you with something nice because the previous months had been taxing on everyone, but you especially. I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I could do at the time._

_Now, I just wish I was able to give you what we both want; us together in Republic City._

_Had I known that Izumi was going to call for me so suddenly, I would’ve handled things differently, but not because I regret all that’s occurred between us. I wouldn’t trade our time together for all the Fire Wine I could drink. (and that’s a lot.)_

_Unbeknownst to you, I had made a promise to myself not to hurt you, and I broke that promise, filling me with overwhelming shame. For that, I am truly sorry. I’m hoping you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me, but I’ll understand if you choose not to, having been hurt so deeply in the past. Just know, when I’m able, I’ll make this up to you._

_Sadly, I’m not sure when you’ll receive this letter, due to it being rerouted with your jackets, but I’ll try to write more soon. Being the Chief of Police, I know you’re aware that I can’t divulge any information about my current assignment at this time, but I’m hoping I can complete it quickly, and then work on figuring out a way back to you._

_That being said, should anything happen to me while on assignment, which we both know is highly doubtful, *enter famous wink here*, I want you to know that our time together was the best of my short, but seemingly long, twenty-seven years. I’ve never had as much fun, on the job, as I did with you, even if the end was a bit rough._

_I admire everything about you, from your fierce dedication as Chief, to the selfless woman that’s graced me with more happiness than I ever thought possible, even though you treat me like a pincushion at times, but I know that’s just how you show affection, or maybe I’m completely insane, and you have a needle fetish. Who knows? Perhaps you can answer that question for me when I find my way back to Republic City; to you._

_Lastly, no words can describe how sorry I am that I couldn’t give you a proper goodbye. It’s kept me up at night. Please, don’t think I didn’t, or don’t care, because I do. Tremendously. You’re the best friend—partner I’ve ever had, and I miss you terribly, even if it’s only been a few days._

_You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I hope you feel the same. Like I said in my brief note; meeting you was chance, befriending you was choice, but falling for you was beyond my control._

_I pray my lucky pin keeps you safe._

_This isn’t a goodbye, it’s a ‘see you later’ Badgermole,_

_Your Captain_

Staring down at the overwhelming letter, a droplet of water falls onto its center, smearing some of the ink slightly, and it’s only then that I realize it’s come from me, attempting to blink away the hot tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Just when I think she’s chosen to cast me aside, like everyone else has, she finds a way to reassure me that’s the furthest thought from her mind, and regrets having to leave, solidifying that she cares about me.

_Spirits, I miss her._

Walking into my kitchen, I finally have the courage to open the cabinet containing her leftover Fire Wine, gripping its glass neck, and make my way to my balcony with two glasses, pouring the remaining alcohol into each wine glass evenly. Sitting down onto the patio chair, I reach into my pants pocket, retrieving her gold Fire Nation pin from within it, and run my thumb over the insignia, sipping my wine slowly.

Staring over my bustling city, continuing to run my fingertip along the Captain’s pin, my new jacket adds a layer of added warmth, but I still wish it was the firebender’s, coming to understand Meelo’s odd remark about missing her warmth, and realize he wasn’t simply referring to her physical body heat.

_It’s her comforting presence._

Looking back down at her pin in my hand, I can’t help the worry that invades my chest at the thought of (Y/N) being on assignment without it, not normally caving into superstitions, and lean my head back against my chair as I recall her extended silence, sighing into the cool night sky softly, “where the hell are you, Captain?”

_I hope you’re okay._

* * *

_ Shuhon Island, Fire Nation: _

Sprinting through the vast forest, I’m right on Tozah’s heels, having been tracking him through this godforsaken mountain range with my platoon of men for weeks, and have officially run out of patience, bending a giant wave of blue fire at him. Springing to the side, he avoids my scorching flames, conjuring his own, and aims for the thick tree branch above me, cutting it down in attempt to create some distance.

_Shit!_

Lunging forward, narrowly missing the deadly branch, I roll to a stop, and hear the cracking twigs ahead just ahead of me, following the sound quickly. My hearts racing, fueled by the adrenaline coursing through my veins, as scan the thick trees for my fugitive, and sprint through the brush, suddenly knocked off my feet.

Tangled with Tozah, rolling around in the cold mud, I clock him in the jaw, and hear him grunt out at the force, giving me the opportunity to switch positions. Kicking him onto his back, our tattered clothes are ripped and damp from the elements, making us the perfect poster children for dishevelment, and retract my curled fist, pounding into his dirt caked face repeatedly.

_Four fucking weeks! Trailing through the mud and grime for this piece of shit! Like a couple of fucking wild animals!_

Nose bloodied, the crazed firebender begins to laugh through his blood-soaked teeth, only increasing the power of my sharp punches, and grip the collar of his shirt tightly, continuing to pummel into him, but it doesn’t deter his psychotic laughter, fueling my already heightened rage. Lost in my wrath, I ignore the screaming nerves gnawing at my split knuckles, releasing all my pent-up anger on the man before me, and it causes me to lose focus, blocking out my senses.

_Four weeks without contact! Without the kids! Without Lin!_

Seeing red, I don’t register the rapid footsteps approaching behind me, focusing on the nearly unconscious fugitive beneath me, and feel two sets of hands tugging on my shoulders roughly, followed by faded shouts, “Captain! Captain, enough!” The pair of hands yank me off Tozah, as I try to fight them, overcome with tunnel vision, and watch him coughing up blood, chest heaving.

Attempting to calm my own racing heart, the washed-out voice in my ear becomes clearer, registering it’s Yao, “Captain, stop. We got him. It’s over,” but I jerk myself from his grip, sneering lowly, “ _it’s never over_ ,” and let my men secure him, needing space. Stomping past a tree line, I come into a small clearing, breathing through my nose roughly, and place my bloodied hands on my thighs, clenching my teeth in frustration.

_Breathe, Captain. Breathe._

Erecting my spine, placing my hands atop my head, I stare up at the evening sky, and look upon the faint stars, flashing back to my night with Lin. The mere thought of the earthbender makes my heart skip, along with filling it with heavy sorrow, missing her more and more with each day that passes, and hope my forced radio silence hasn’t tainted her feelings for me.

_I haven’t forgotten you, Lin. Never._

* * *

_ One Week Later; Fire Nation Royal Palace: _

Entering the throne room, I see the Fire Lord seated on the historical throne, only lacking its equally historical fire, “welcome home, Captain,” and kneel before her, ignoring my aching muscles, “thank you, my Lord.”

_There’s a semblance of comfort being back in the Palace, but my heart still yearns for Republic City—for Lin._

Maintaining my respectful position, I wait for her to speak, falling into my official capacity, and hear the Fire Lord’s voice soften, “at ease, Captain. It’s only us.” Rising from my kneeling position on the floor, I retain my military stance, staring up at my longtime friend, and see her face pinch with uncertainty, folding her hands in front of her, “you seem troubled, (Y/N). From your reports, you recaptured Ezara Tozah, and completed your primary mission in Fire Fountain City, transporting him to Capital City Prison for his final court hearing in the following months. Would you say you were unsuccessful?”

Shaking my head slightly, Izumi keeps her fixed stare on me, knowing she’s looking for any signs of change, and fall back on my Captain’s persona, responding evenly, “you are correct, my Lord. Our mission was a success. Despite his escape, we were able to recapture him, and complete our mission, per your orders. Seeing as Tozah has managed to escape one prison, I’ve placed him under constant guard, pending his final court date. The people of Shuhon Island are safe once again.”

She doesn’t respond, choosing to stand from her seated position on her throne, walking down the marble black steps, and I follow her stride, meeting her light gold eyes briefly, “you must be tired from your long journey, Captain. Rest. That’s an order. Tenzin made sure to send your belongings back when I called for you so unexpectedly. You’ll find everything in your room.”

Unclasping my hands, I bow lowly, muttering quietly, “thank you, my Lord. Send word for me should you require my assistance,” and I maintain my bow, waiting for her to dismiss me officially, “I will. You’re dismissed, Captain.” Straightening my posture, I click my boots firmly, turning from my friend, and make my way towards my personal quarters.

* * *

_There’s definitely something bothering her, and I have an inkling as to what it might be. She’s normally more relaxed when she’s home, but she’s nearly as tense as when we travel outside the Fire Nation._

Sighing at my young forlorn firebender, I exit the throne room in search of my father, and find him in his usual spot, feeding the newly hatched turtleducklings in the garden. He’s sitting cross legged at the edge of the pond, tossing bits of bread into the clear water, and I take my seat next to him, wanting to speak about our returned Captain, but he beats me too it, as usual, “I see (Y/N) has returned.”

My father breaks off a section in the soft bread, offering me the sizable piece, prompting me to take it from him, and I smile softly, breaking off a smaller portion for the eager creatures, “she has, but I sense something is troubling her.” He doesn’t take his eyes off the water, choosing to listen, while I try to find a way to approach my suspicions, and sigh defeatedly, not wanting to start rumors, settling for vagueness, “I think she misses Republic City.”

_And it’s Chief of Police._

Nodding pensively, he continues to fling small crumbs of bread at the eager creatures, “I’m sure she does. She’s always had a strong connection to Tenzin’s children, especially Meelo. It would be odd if she wasn’t saddened at having to depart from them so abruptly,” and I nod my own head in agreement, breaking off a piece of my own bread, “do you think we made a mistake allowing her to enlist so young? I’m afraid we’ve held her back from living.”

_All she’s ever known is the Fire Nation, along with the places I’ve sent her, but it’s always been for work. She’s always made my protection her first priority._

Staring into the pond, questioning my judgement, my father releases a deep sigh, and I turned to face him again, seeing his aging face contorted with apprehension, “I’ve thought of that often, especially after she was nearly killed in the Earth Kingdom. We almost lost her.” Recalling the memory of hearing the details surrounding her injuries makes me nauseous, unable to shake the image of her comatose body in the South Pole, battered and broken, and try to quell the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, voice cracking slightly, “we did; at least a part of her. I feel a part of her innocence died that day, and I blame myself for it. I allowed her to go.”

_I shouldn’t have let her go. Those bandits were barbarians._

My father finally turns to face me, placing a comforting hand atop mine, instantly relaxing at his calming presence, and hear the conviction in his tone, intending to make me listen, “the events that occurred was neither of our faults. The culpability lies with the metalbender who attacked her, but I agree; she did change. We’d have been concerned if she hadn’t, experiencing something so traumatic, but despite all she endured, she still rose from the ashes.”

_The Phoenix always rises._

Letting my shoulders fall, I shake my head with sadness, pushing through the tightness in my chest, “she’s been through so much for our family, and our nation. She’s always been more than the Captain to us. She _is_ family, but we own her. It feels wrong; knowing I can order her to fight to death, and she would, without question, or hesitation,” and I see my father’s stoic face shift to light fondness, increasing his hold on my hand, “yes, the lines between family and subject blurred long ago. She may not have been born royal, but she is one of us, and that will never change.”

Turning back to the squawking creatures, I toss another piece of bread into the water, finding comfort in their simple life, and watch their protective mother guiding them together, “I see her in different views; as my Captain, my friend, and my daughter. It gets harder and harder to send her into danger; knowing she may not come back.”

Staring out into the garden, I can sense my father’s solemn gaze fixed on me, knowing he shares similar feelings towards our young firebender, and catch his voice waver uncharacteristically, “I understand completely, sharing the same fears as you do. Hearing of her injuries caused by the bloodbender, Amon, brought up incredibly unpleasant memories of when we got word of her injuries caused by Akeno.”

_That had to be the worst call of my life._

Nodding my head in agreement, breaking off another piece of bread, I let one of the small turtleducklings take it from my pinched fingers, and release a heavy sigh of my own, “I don’t want her to die because of her duty to us, but I don’t think she’d ever give up her position as Captain, and I could never take it from her. (Y/N)’s loyalty runs deep into her spirit, having found purpose in her work, and I know she’ll protect us until her last breath, but I want her to live.”

_I don’t want to outlive my daughter, and be the reason I’d have to mourn her. I don’t think my heart could handle that loss._

Looking over at my pondering father, hoping he can provide me with advice on how to accept (Y/N)’s unwavering loyalty, I watch him toss his last bit of bread into the water, and folds his hands atop his lap, maintaining his fixed stare on the water, “the answer is simple; we support her. Whether she chooses to stay, or return to Republic City, that’s on her, and we’ll honor whatever her decision may be.”

Knowing he’s right, following his lead as I fling the rest of the soft bread into the water, I place my hands within my own royal robes, “I just don’t want her to think all there is in life is the Fire Nation, and protecting it. I don’t think she’s ever taken a vacation,” and suddenly hear my father’s faint chuckle, smiling at the rare sound, “she hasn’t. Nearly twelve years as a guard, and not once has she missed work, unless ordered to, or injuries. She’s a stubborn one.”

_That’s an understatement. She’s almost as stubborn as Toph, and nearly as tenacious as Lin._

Smiling at the fond memories I have of my young Captain, I allow myself a small chuckle of my own, shaking my head at the first memory that comes to mind, “remember when we had to order the patrol guards to prevent her from coming into the Palace. They were terrified,” but the amusing memory pulls a deep laugh from his chest, “I do, and if I recall correctly, she managed to find her way in anyways. She isn’t our Captain for her sense of humor, or good looks.”

Laughing out at my father’s dry humor, I see him smile from the corner of my vision, flattening the creases on my lap, “no, she is not. Those poor guards. They were shaking in their boots,” and sense him turn to look at me, grinning at the humorous memory, “I don’t blame them. She’s very persistent.”

_One of things that makes her such a great Captain._

Huffing uncharacteristically, followed by the roll of my eyes, I throw back some of my own sarcasm, “no kidding. She could track a single grain of sand in the Si Wong Desert. If she wasn’t so loyal, I’d have reason to fear she’d overthrow me one day,” and turn to look at my now serious father, matching my sarcasm, “ban bacon, and she just might.”

His deadpanned tone pulls another deep laugh from me, aware of the firebender’s fondness for the breakfast meat, feeling lighter than I did earlier, and I’m grateful for my father’s ability to sooth my troubled thoughts, grinning over at him lightheartedly, “true, she loves that stuff. We can never keep the kitchen stocked when she’s home.”

* * *

Unpacking my belongings in my Palace room, I come across my slim black suit from mine and Lin’s first night together, smiling sadly at the happy memories, and run my fingers over the small gold flames aligning the tips of the lapels, flashing back to when Lin first saw me arrive at Kwong’s.

_For someone so hellbent on maintaining her tough-as-nails image, she sure does gawk a lot, but I guess that’s what makes it all the more special; knowing Republic City’s badass Chief of Police only has eyes for you._

Sighing dejectedly, I go to put my black blazer into the hamper, making a note to myself to have the Palace tailor fix the tear in my sleeve, but as I go to put it in, I hear something fall from it, and hit the ground with a light thud. Pulling my jacket to the side, my heart falls at the sight at the sliver of light reflecting off the small object, only increasing my internal sorrow, and bend down slowly.

_Her glass badge._

Picking it up gently, I toss my ruined jacket onto the ground beside me, sitting on the ground at the foot of my large bed, and cradle it in my hands, stroking it with my thumb yearningly. Gripping it in my hand, I lean my head back onto the solid oak, feeling my tears fighting to seep from my weary eyes, and let the streams of hot tears escape, allowing them to roll down my cheeks.

_Lin._


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This one is a tad longer than my usual chapters. Hence, the delay, but as always, my heart is overwhelmed with the gracious comments and feedback provided by you wonderful people, and certainly hope that you all enjoy this new chapter! Eat it up, my beautiful turtleducklings!

_ Previously: _

_…._ _Gripping it in my hand, I lean my head back onto the solid oak, feeling my tears fighting to seep from my weary eyes, and let the streams of hot tears escape, allowing them to roll down my cheeks. Lin._

* * *

Groaning out frustratingly at having to wake up, still unaccustomed to waking up early despite being a firebender, I feel a welcoming weight constricting around my bare waist, and my eyes shoot open, instantly clearing the sleep from my hazy brain. Lifting my head slightly, I stare down my bound chest, finding an arm wrapped around my body tightly, and turn to look behind me, coming face to face with the slumbering Chief.

_Lin?_

Checking my surroundings quickly, I prop up on my elbows as best I can, realizing I’m not in my Captain’s quarters within the Palace, but in Lin’s apartment in Republic City, becoming even more puzzled, and then feel the earthbender beginning to stir beside me, tightening her hold on me as she grumbles roughly, “stop moving.”

My heart skips at the sound of her sleep riddled voice, having yearned to hear it over the weeks I’ve been away, still wondering how the hell I’m back in the city, and lay back down next to Lin, brushing her freed locks from her face, “what am I doing here?” Slowly, I’m met with those brilliant jade green eyes I’ve missed so much, glossed over with drowsy confusion, and watch her brows furrow at my question, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes, “not sleeping, apparently.”

Propping up on my arm next to her, the Chief rolls onto her back with her arm draped over her face, clearly annoyed at being awoken against her will, and smile softly at the endearing sight, forgetting about my sudden manifestation in her apartment, “you’re cute when you’re grumpy.”

Lin peeks up at me from beneath her bent arm, fixing me with her Beifong glare, growling irritably, “I’m not cute,” and I chuckle at her distain for being called anything that might make her seem weak, or anything less than the badass Chief of Police, grinning down at her teasingly, “you’re right. You’re not cute, you’re adorable.”

Next thing I know, I’m met with a plush pillow to the face, laughing out at the sudden feeble attack, and watch it bounce off my head onto the floor, blowing the loose strands of tangled hair from my eyes as she sneers, “I am _not_ adorable.”

Chuckling at her increasing hatred for my little jabs, I go to straddle her lap, watching her cross her arms over her chest, and continues to keep her narrowed eyes fixed on me above her, proving that she is cuter than she thinks she is, but I won’t voice that just yet, smirking as I place my hands beside her head, “no? You know, you’re right yet again, Chief. You’re not cute, or adorable.”

Hovering over her pouting face, Lin’s arms slowly begin to uncross as I lean in closer, letting my full weight drape along her solid body, and brush my warm lips against her soft ones teasingly, lowering my voice to just barely above a whisper, “you, Lin Beifong, are sexy.”

Nipping at her bottom lip playfully, I skim my taunting lips down her lifted chin before placing deliberate pecks along her sharp jawline, continuing to shower her with praise in between each one, “intoxicating. arousing. stimulating,” and sense her heart skip at each punctuated word, grinning into the base of her stretched neck, “but most importantly…you’re cute.”

As soon as that infuriating word makes its way onto her fair skin, Lin shoves me off of her rudely, making me laugh fully at hearing her grumble in aggravation, and find it hard to reel in my laughter, attempting to pull her towards me as I snicker, but she continues to fight my weak tugging of her white tank top, scoffing irritably, “no. Go away. You’ve lost your Chief privileges.”

Latching onto my cranky earthbender from behind, I trap her against me with my arms and legs around her body, continuing to chuckle at her rare playfulness, and lean my chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear amorously, “you realize, this is what makes you absolutely adorable, right?” 

My affectionate comment pulls another offended grunt from the sulking Chief, hearing her protest adamantly, “Beifong’s are not cute, or adorable,” but her very Beifong answer only causes me to smile into the crook of her tempting neck, as I take a moment to enjoy the sensation of her strong body against mine, and sigh heavily with relief, mainly to myself, “spirits, I’ve missed you.”

Letting myself hold her just a minute longer, my peaceful bubble is interrupted by the faint sound of repetitive thumping, pinching my sealed eyes in attempt to drown it out, and try to focus on the metalbender beside me, not wanting to let her go just yet, but the sharp banging continues to increase in urgency, unable to block it out.

_What the hell is that?_

Suddenly, everything begins to fade away, washed out by the loud banging, and spring up into a sitting position in bed, rechecking my surroundings quickly, but I’m not in Lin’s apartment back in Republic City, sadly realizing it was all a dream. Running a hand through my hair, beyond disappointed it wasn’t real, I finally register the sound is someone knocking on my door, and hear them shout through it, “Captain!”

_Yao._

Running my hand over the empty space next to me, I’m brought out of my longing for the far away earthbender at the sound of another hard knock, breathing deeply through my nose before I respond, “yeah!” but don’t make to get out of bed, waiting for my Sergeant to respond as I rub the fatigue from my weary eyes, “the Fire Lord has moved up your scheduled meeting for tonight’s charity event. You’re order to report for duty in two hours, Captain,” and nod to myself in confirmation, ordering back evenly, “thank you, Sergeant. Inform the Fire Lord I’ll be along shortly.”

I can basically hear his boots click from behind the door, followed by a resolute, “yes, Captain,” and flop back down onto my empty bed, staring up at the high ceiling, “time to go to work, Cap.”

_Oh, how I wish my dream was real._

* * *

_ RCPD Headquarters, Republic City: _

_Relax, it’s all good, Song. The Chief just asked to see you in her office. No biggie. She probably just has some paperwork to sort out, or maybe she’s going to give you new orders. Perhaps, she’s going to take you off the night shift. It is allll good. Just speak when spoken to. You got this._

Nervously standing outside the Chief’s office, I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself mentally, but have no clue as to why she wants to see me, having gone through my internal files on my way up, and can’t think of what I could’ve possibly done to warrant a call to the principle’s office, freezing at the sound of her stern voice through the closed door, “are you going to stand out there all day, Officer Song?”

_Crap, I forgot about her seismic sense._

Slowly reaching for the knob, I’m still incredibly anxious, developing a newfound appreciation for the Captain’s ability to make dealing with the Chief look so effortless, and finally find the courage to open the door slightly, popping my head into her office, “you needed to see me, Chief?” She’s sitting at her desk, surrounded by paperwork as usual, but lifts her head at the sound of my unsure voice, setting her pen down, and waves me in, motioning to the chair in front of her desk, “yes, close the door behind you, and take a seat. We have something to discuss.”

_I’m getting fired._

Hesitantly walking into her impeccably clean office, I close the door quietly, making my way over to the chair, and take a seat as instructed, running my sweaty palms on my uniform pants anxiously, but they continue to feel clammy, blurting out apprehensively, “am I in trouble?”

My unexpected inquiry fixates the Chief’s piercing stare on me, mentally slapping myself at being unable to follow my own simple rule of ‘speak when spoke to’, and watch her lean back in her chair, crossing her steel-clad arms over her chest in contemplation, “is there something you should be in trouble for, Officer Song?”

Amber eyes widening, replaying all the not-so-legal things I’ve done since childhood, I bolt upright in the chair, and find myself tripping over my words, spuing out words rapidly without thinking, “what? Uh—no. No. Well—I mean...does signing off my wife’s parking tickets count?”

_Double smack. I’m definitely getting fired now. Way to go, former Officer Song. June’s going to murder me._

Gulping roughly, the Chief’s Beifong scowl falters somewhat, watching her eyebrow arch at my unforeseen admission as she replies sharply, “yes,” and attempt to backstep my previous statement, ultimately digging myself into a deeper hole, “oh...then—um—then, no. No, there’s nothing I should be in trouble for, Chief.” My obvious lie only intensifies her intimidating scowl, writing an internal note to myself to work on keeping my mouth shut, cringing at the Chief harsh tone, “we’ll talk about that later,” and bow my head shamefully, muttering quietly, “yes, Chief.”

Waiting for her to speak again, she still has her arms crossed, fixing me with an unreadable expression, and reaches over for a file in front of her, looking it over as she breaks the silence, “I called you in here because there’s a vacant position that I’m considering offering to you, should you be interested, but seeing as you use your position of authority unprofess—” but the information about a possible promotion unlocks my poorly sealed lips, interrupting her, “I’ll pay back every ticket! Wait—what position?”

Oddly enough, I see the Chief smirk slightly at my sudden outburst, throwing me for an even bigger loop, but it only appeared for a microsecond, before reverting back into her normally tough demeanor, and listen to the file slap onto her desk, waiting eagerly for clarification, “Detective.”

I can physically feel my jaw drop onto my lap, not expecting such a generous promotion, stuttering in shock, “de—detective? The Captain’s job?” but my mention of the Captain only deepens her already intimidating scowl, listening to her sharp retort, “she was on loan. It was never permanently hers to begin with.”

I can feel my shoulders fall at the harsh, but true statement, trying to stay hopeful for her return, “I—uh—but...what if she comes back?” and maintain the Chief’s fierce gaze, wondering if the Captain’s made contact with her since she left, but I don’t dare ask, focusing on the conversation at hand as she responds steadily, “crime in Republic City doesn’t stop at ‘what if’s’. I need a detective now, and the job is yours. If you want it?”

_I do, but I want the Captain to come back too. I’d rather have her back, than be a detective. Work hasn’t been the same without her._

Still saddened by the possibility of my friend not returning someday, I know she wouldn’t want me to turn down such a good opportunity to move up the ranks, and would most definitely kick my ass if she found out I declined because of her, but I still have reservations, questioning as to why the Chief is offering me the position in the first place, “I’d be honored, but I’m curious; why me? I’m sure there are other officers, with more experience, who’d fit the bill?”

A moment of silence passes between us, unsure if I said something wrong, choosing to wait her out, and watch her stand from behind her desk, standing with her in my Officer’s stance out of respect, but she waves me off, relaxing my stance as she speaks resolutely, “the other officers considered for this position didn’t navigate through a city full of Equalists, find and free me on Air Temple Island while the city was under siege, or help me save the Captain’s life.”

Automatically, all my nervousness evaporates, responding back instinctively, “I couldn’t leave you behind, or let her die,” and my answer seems to satisfy her, nodding her head in appreciation, “and I thank you for that. You went above and beyond the call of duty, willingly risking your life and bending to aid your comrades, and to protect your home. You have potential, and I want to put it to good use. I need loyal men, like yourself, to help me run, and protect my city.”

_Could I get that in writing? So I can frame it, providing me physical proof that Chief Beifong paid me a compliment on my work ethic, and rub it in smug officer’s faces._

Smiling gratefully, I give her a short bow in thanks, determined to prove her right about my potential, and can’t wait to go home and tell June, saluting the Chief reactively, “thank you, Chief. I’m grateful for this unexpected opportunity, and look forward to learning from the best.”

Relaxing my instinctive salute, I can see the Chief nod her head in acknowledgment, handing me an employment package, and take it from her grasp, excited to get started, “fill out the necessary paperwork marked within that file, return it to me by the end of your shift, and I’ll have everything finalized by the end of day. You can take the Captain’s desk.”

Gripping the file in my hands, the idea of taking the Captain’s desk makes me uneasy, solidifying that she’s gone for good, and try to decline, “oh—no, it’s okay, I can—” but the Chief cuts me off at the chase, voice firm and nonnegotiable, “it’s not up for discussion, Detective. Now, go settle in before I change my mind.”

_Alrighty, then. To the Not Captain’s Desk, Detective Song. Wow…Detective Song. I do like the sound of that; June’s going to be so excited. Maybe I’ll get lucky tonight. Thanks, Chief._

* * *

_I did not give him a promotion because of his personal relationship with the Captain; he earned it, only making it an added bonus that she would’ve wanted him to have a chance to prove himself, and it’s a hell of a lot better than fucking gift baskets. Last I recall, she was up to three, but its surely in the double digits by now._

_He’s always had her back, and it was frequently amusing to see them interacting together; both having to get the last jab in, or watching the Captain get under his skin with dirt she acquired from his wife, and find they’ve provided some comedic relief throughout the office._

My pen stops at the realization of what’s been lacking since she left; camaraderie. Having been working longer shifts than usual, I decide I deserve a short break from my never-ending paperwork, closing the opened files on my desk, and strip the bulk of my armor as I relocate to my leather couch, stretching my cramped muscles along its length.

_What I would give for her warm body right now._

Hovering my hand near my pant pocket, I metalbend the Captain’s gold pin from within its confines, letting the fine metal linger above my fingertips, and guide it into the palm of my lifted hand, seeing the firebender’s shimmering gold irises flash across my distracted thoughts.

Pinching the pin between my index fingers, I recall the moment I realized just how beautiful her reflective eyes are, tracing the Fire Nation insignia by memory with my thumb, and close my tired eyes, recalling the time I bound her broken ribs, but I’m overcome with old feelings of embarrassment, hearing her soft words float to the forefront of my mind, “ _I’m just admiring the most beautiful shade of jade green eyes I’ve ever seen. You don’t see a lot of those in the Fire Nation_.”

_She was so close. I almost kissed her that day, and often wonder if things would’ve turned out differently if I had. If I hadn’t spent so much time trying to bury my feelings for her, afraid to feel and open myself up to someone again, then maybe I would’ve had more time with her…maybe she would’ve stayed._

* * *

_ Captain’s Quarters; Fire Palace, Fire Nation: _

Sitting half-dressed on the edge of my unmade bed, staring down at Lin’s glass badge in my hands, still wishing my dream this morning had been real, and sigh heavily in yearning, rising from my sitting position on my bed to get ready for Izumi’s annual charity fundraiser for the Ursa Memorial Children’s Hospital.

Leaning over, I place Lin’s badge back into my nightstand, in attempt to fulfill my promise to keep it safe for her, but then I hear my chamber doors open, prompting me to click my drawer shut entirely, and turn to face my unexpected visitor, standing at full attention once I see who it is, “my Lord.”

Eyes steadfast, I’m curious as to why she’s here, having been instructed to meet her within the next hour for the party, but wait for her to speak first, finding the extended silence to be unusual, and flick my steely gaze over to the eerily silent Fire Lord, noticing her face pinched with deep affliction.

_Izumi?_

Softening my eyes at her uncharacteristically pensive expression, I notice her fixated stare isn’t directed towards my own concerned one, realizing her attention is solely focused on my deeply scarred chest, and sense her heart racing furiously, prompting me to take a tentative step towards my paralyzed friend as I break the silence gently, “Izumi?...Iz, are you alright?”

_What’s happening?_

* * *

Walking into the Captain’s personal quarters, I head towards her bedroom, opening the door without thinking to announce my presence, and find her standing beside her bed half dressed, turning towards me at the sudden interruption, but before I can speak, the sight of her deeply scared chest bolts me to the ground, propelling me back in time.

_Her scar._

_ Six Years Ago: Fire Palace, Capital City, Fire Nation: _

Placing my Royal Headpiece on my dresser, sighing with relief at finally being able to let the rest of my hair down, I’m nearly ready for bed when there’s a knock at my door, and groan internally before calling them in, watching one of my guards step inside my chambers halfway, “forgive the late interruption, my Lord, but there’s a phone call for you. It’s General Iroh. He stated it’s a matter of great urgency and importance.”

_Iroh?_

Glancing over at the clock on my wall, finding it to be nearing the next day, my chest constricts with uneasiness, and return my attention back to my waiting palace guard, ordering him calmly, “have the call transferred to my personal line.” He bows lowly in respect, stepping from within my private chambers, as I wait by the phone on my desk, and pick it up at the first ring, cutting it off half way, “Iroh?”

There’s a moment of silence that passes over the line, accompanied by faint whitewashed static, unsure if he heard me, but my uncertainties are soon pushed aside by the sound of his cracking voice, “mo—mom,” and feel intense worry flood my heavy chest, cradling the phone in my hand tightly, “Iroh, what is it? Are you alright?”

Another instance of stretched silence passes between us, before I hear his wounded voice again, followed by his ragged breathing, “mom, I—” but he’s unable to speak, hearing his emotions overwhelming his speech, “honey, breathe. Tell me what’s happened? Are you hurt?” I catch a faint weep break through his normally composed demeanor, heightening my own internal distress, causing worst-case scenarios to race through my mind, and his quiet voice only solidifies one of my gravest fears, “no, it—it’s (Y/N). She—”

_No. Please, no._

The sound of her name coming from my broken son causes my body to run chillingly numb, unable to catch my breath, afraid my heart will burst from my constricting chest, and grip the chair beside me fiercely, trying to find grounding as my shaken son tries to speak, “she’s hurt really bad, mom. I—I don’t know if she’ll—” The heated blood rushing to my ears nearly drowns out the sound of Iroh’s abnormally distressed words, “we’re on our way to Katara, but—I’m not—I don’t know if we—we’ll make it in time. I have healers working on her around the clock, but—but I’m not sure it’ll be enough.”

_This can’t be happening._

Pushing the receiver further into my ear, I finally release my white-knuckled grip on the chair to cover my mouth in order to muffle the sound of my own heart wrenching sob, overcome with insurmountable fear at the present possibility of losing the highly valued young woman I’ve watched grow since she was a small child, and have come to see as my daughter, forcing out my own strained words, “just keep doing what you’re doing, sweetheart. I’ll meet you in the South Pole. Just—keep her alive for as long as you can. Okay?”

I’ve never heard Iroh so defeated, as he responds with a weak, “okay,” giving me more cause for concern, knowing her injuries must be absolutely critical to have affected him this badly, and physically feel my heart crack at the sound of his shattered spirit, causing the tears to trickle from my tired eyes, “I love you.” There’s a soft sniffle on his end, wishing I could be there instantaneously for him, and for (Y/N), and catch his soft whisper, hearing the exhaustion in his voice, “I love you too, mom.”

_Katara and Kya will not let her die._

_ South Pole: _

Walking into the healing hut, I find my waiting son sitting in the corner in silent isolation, burying his bowed head between his bent knees, and walk over to him quickly, prompting him to lift his weary head, “mom?” Kneeling before him, his normally fierce amber eyes are swollen and red, pulling him into my chest closely, and embrace him like when he was a small boy, feeling him returning it just as tightly as he whimpers, “I’m s—so sorry. I f—failed my baby sister.”

My own hot tears run down my cheeks freely, cradling his trembling body against my own as he mutters tormentedly, “I couldn’t protect her. It’s all my fault, I couldn’t—” but I lean my head against his unkempt hair, placing a lingering kiss on top of his bowed head, and run my hand through his soft black locks gently, attempting to ease his misplaced guilt, “no. no, my little soldier boy. You didn’t fail her. You got her here; to Katara. You did everything you could. This isn’t your fault.”

_If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I allowed her to go; knowing the danger she’d be in. She’s dying because of me._

His fierce grip on me stiffens as he continues to sob into my neck, but then I feel a sturdy hand on my shoulder, looking over to see my despondent father kneeling next to us, and places his hand on his grandson’s curved back, rubbing it reassuringly, “come, son. A prince needs his rest.” Iroh lifts his tired head, too exhausted to fight him, releasing more tears of my own at the sight of the wet streaks running down his normally stoic face as he stands slowly with his grandfather, and watch my teary-eyed father guide him away, attempting to maintain what’s left of my fracturing composure before going in to see her.

_Spirits please, don’t let her die. Please._

Sliding open the screen door that separates the healing room from the waiting room, I see a mute Bumi quietly sitting across the room, watching his mother and little sister bending their bright indigo blue water over my unconscious firebender’s entire body through waterfilled eyes, and find mine falling on the gaping wound slashed across her open chest, losing the rest of my already fragile composure as violent sobs rip from my throat into the quiet room.

_I—I think I’m going to be sick._

My strangled cries startle my dearest childhood friend, triggering her to run over to me in an attempt to support my unsteady legs, attempting to whisper words of comfort into my ear, “I know. I know, Izzy. Sshh, it’s okay. I got you. Sshh, we’re doing everything we can. I promise,” but her soft voice only increase the intensity of my deep sorrows, gripping onto her as I cry out, “wha—what have they done to m—to my—“

Kya’s firm hold on me tightens, powerless to take my crying eyes off the cavernous gash splitting my young firebender’s chest open, amazed that she’s survived this long, and overhear muffled cries coming from her unusually quiet big brother in the corner, furthering my internal anguish.

_My daughter._

_ Present Time; Captain’s Quarters, Fire Palace, Fire Nation:  _

_I’ve forgotten how deep it is. The dreadful and painful reminder of what we nearly lost, and how much she’s suffered because of her loyalty to me._

Lost in my horrible trance, I’m pulled from its clutches by the warm hands squeezing the sides of my arms lightly, blinking away the traumatic memory to the best of my ability, but the feelings of inconceivable heartache still linger inside my chest, as if it were yesterday, and meet her troubled golden eyes, hearing my Captain’s equally worry-filled voice float into my buzzed ears, “Iz? Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Finding my way back to the present, I’m able to catch my lost breath, waving my hand dismissively as I shake my head slightly, “nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” but I know she doesn’t believe me, deciding to be honest with her like she is with me, “it’s just...it’s been a while since I’ve seen your scar. I’m afraid it took me by surprise, and sent me back into an incredibly painful memory.”

_One that’s kept me up at night sporadically over the years, and increases whenever she’s away from home. Having her here, knowing she’s safe, puts my mind at ease._

Staring into her piercing eyes, they immediately shift from focused worry to a reassuring gentleness, watching her face fall with sad understanding, and suddenly find myself in one of her comforting hugs, focusing on her soft voice, “there are no words to ease the terrible memories we both share during a most difficult time, but what I can say is that I’m grateful to have survived. Despite the physical daily reminder of the pain I unintentionally caused everyone, I find solace in the fact that I have people who love me, who would do anything to protect me, and who have graced me with the gift of family.”

Returning her warm hug fully, her arms constrict alongside my own in response, seeming to absorb the dark emotions swirling in my heavy chest, and instantly feel lighter at her heartfelt words, letting myself hold her a moment longer, “I never would’ve forgiven myself if you had died.”

_Never._

Her body tenses briefly at my openness, pulling back from our prolonged embrace, but instead of the apprehensive expression I expected, she gives me one of her comforting smiles, and shakes her head somewhat in disagreement, speaking barely above a gentle whisper, “there would’ve been nothing to forgive, Iz. You may have _allowed_ me to go, but I _wanted_ to go, and I take full responsibility for everything that occurred. I knew the risks, but I wanted to help those people, and free them from Akeno’s wrath.”

Nodding my head in acknowledgment, I’m unable to compete with her words, constantly forgetting how young she is due to her maturity, and give her my own kind smile, listening to her words of reassurance as she points to her scar, “so, there’s no need to fret over this bad boy. Truth be told, it adds a layer of badassery, and helps me with the lovely ladies.”

Quirking a brow over my glasses, my sudden shift causes the firebender to laugh fully, pulling my own from within my now unburdened chest, and shake my head in disbelief, hearing her trying to speak through her snickering, “now, come on. We have to finish getting ready, and prepare to bleed those elite Fire Nation whales dry, like we do every year. Lord knows they can afford it.”

Continuing to chuckle alongside my Captain, I’ve forgotten why I came here in the first place, deciding it mustn’t have been that important, and head towards her bedroom door so she can finish getting ready, throwing back some of my own rarely seen sarcasm, “I’ll try not to bleed you too dry, Captain.”

_Not like I could. From what I pay her, to her vast inheritance, she could easily fund another war single handedly. Come to think of it, I’m almost certain she’s one of the wealthiest Fire Nation citizens, with the Royal Family’s wealth being the first, but I hardly ever see her money. Unless you count the numerous, and frankly overly generous, “anonymous” donations she makes throughout the Fire Nation._

As I turn to leave, I catch a glimpse of her cheeky grin, laughing internally at her ability to find humor in the oddest places, and exit her room completely, hearing her shout through the closing door, “much appreciated! I’d hate to have to start selling my services to the highest bidder to fund my affinity for Fire Wine and bacon!”

_Oh my gosh, she’s so weird. Honestly, I don’t see how she can scarf down endless pounds of bacon so quickly, and not become disgusted. We’re already out of it, and she’s only been home a week! Spirits, it’s like her appetite has increased ten-fold ever since she was a teenager._

_ Charity Event; Fire Palace Ballroom, Capital City, Fire Nation: _

Adorning my formal Captain’s armor, I’m standing just behind Izumi while she mingles with possible political allies, scanning the crowd filled with Fire Nation elite, and catch one of the female guests sneaking a glance my way, averting her eyes quickly. Deciding she poses no threat, I finish my thorough scan of the decently sized crowd, finding everything in order, and maintain my fixed position next to the Fire Lord, going where she goes.

The next ostentatious person to speak to her is one of my least favorites, having had to resolve a personal matter between him and his now ex-wife, who is personal friends with Izumi, and resulted in me paying an impromptu visit to his law office, stapling a restraining order and divorce papers to his chest in response to hospitalizing his wife…again.

_He’s lucky that’s all I did, and would’ve taught him a lesson in respect, but Izumi gave me very explicit instructions not to land him in the same hospital with his wife; no matter how much he deserved it. She did think the stapler was a nice touch though._

Retaining my perfect military stance, it literally pains me to hear him talk, having exhausted any and all patience reserved for the sorry excuse for a man the minute Izumi informed me of his habit for beating his wife, and try to focus elsewhere, with my gaze landing on the same woman from before, but instead of averting her eyes again, she gives me a small smile with the slight raise of her champagne glass.

Due to being in a public setting, representing the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord herself, I give my own polite nod in acknowledgment, but quickly turn my focus back to Izumi, sensing she’s had enough of this insufferable man’s reeking bullshit, and take a step forward, directing my saving words towards my fed up superior, “my apologies, my Lord, but there’s a matter that requires your attention.”

_Our little secret code statement for, “I’ll save you.”_

Returning to my placement behind her, she excuses herself from the intolerable lawyer quickly, watching her turn away from him completely as he bows lowly in respect, and I step aside for her to walk by, hearing her whispering gratefully once she passes, “thank spirits, I absolutely cannot stand him.” 

Attempting to reel in my laughter, the young woman from before finds her way over to us, giving the Fire Lord the official Fire Nation greeting, “good evening, Fire Lord Izumi. Thank you for extending your gracious invitation to this beautiful event you’ve perfected over the years. There are a lot of progressive faces in the crowd, which makes it all the better,” and now that I see her up close, recognition dawns over me as Izumi speaks, “it’s good to see you, Maze. I hope everything is well at the hospital?”

_Lady Mazikeen Kiyoko. Head Administrator of Ursa Memorial Children’s Hospital, only daughter of the late Lord Shiro Kiyoko, and one of Izumi’s fiercest supporters._

The young woman nods her head gracefully, clearly raised within a noble household, but she’s not as stiff as the other patrons, giving Izumi a soft smile, “beyond well, your grace. The generous donations you’ve gifted us over the years have been critical in providing top care to all walks of life,” and then I see her attention land on me, while she maintains her kind smile, “but I was hoping to speak with your decorated Captain. I don’t think I ever got the chance to thank her personally for recovering my stolen shipment last year.”

Izumi seems to be unfazed by her simple request, stepping aside in unspoken confirmation to allow me to join in on the conversation, while I unclasp my hands from behind my back, and bow respectfully, acknowledging her thanks, “good evening, Lady Mazikeen Kiyoko. It was my pleasure to reacquire your stolen medical shipment. You, and the hospital, do exceptional work surrounding child care.”

My knowledge of who she is seems to surprise her, watching her coffee brown eyes widen at the use of her full name, causing her to stutter slightly, “y-you know who I am?” and I give her one of my own polite smiles, motioning to our nation’s leader, “of course, its my job to familiarize myself with our Nation’s most valuable assets, and I happen to match our generous Fire Lord’s donation to the hospital every year.”

Her face contorts into further shock at my new revelation, causing her to take an instinctive step closer to me, pointing at me with her half empty glass of champagne in awe, “ _you’re_ the anonymous donor? I’ve been trying to figure out who you are for _years_ ,” but before I can respond, Izumi’s amused voice comes through, “excuse me, while I make my rounds.”

Assuming that’s our cue to leave, I make to follow, but Izumi stops me with the wave of her hand, “at ease, Captain. I won’t be going far. Enjoy the party,” and become unsettled by the thought of leaving her side with so many people around, insisting I accompany her, “with all due respect, my Lord, I’d prefer to stay close. It is my job after all.”

Standing between the two women, one of the waiters begins to pass by, watching Izumi’s hand reach out to take a glass of bourbon, and hands it to me, forcing me to take it as she teases, “it is, but you often forget that you’re a high ranking noble yourself, and have been on the honorary guest list since its inception. So, technically, you shouldn’t be working at all, but forking over large amounts of cash to aid your nation’s children.”

_Cute. Using my nobility against me._

Narrowing my eyes at her, I can see she’s trying hard not to laugh, having beaten me logically, and cradle the full glass in my hand, hearing Lady Kiyoko giggling next to me, but before I have a chance to retort, I feel her hand on top of my armored shoulder, “don’t worry, Captain. I’m sure your men can keep an eye on our cherished Fire Lord for a few more hours.”

Izumi nods in agreement, giving me a small smile as she walks away to make her way through the rest of the guests, ultimately leaving me with the young heiress, and feel her hand slip from my tense shoulder, uncomfortable with the way her kind eyes linger on me, but then she breaks the silence, finding her tone filled with subtle flirting, “so, you’re the renowned Phoenix, everyone is so enraptured and terrified of; the papers simply don’t do your beauty justice. You’re far more gorgeous in person. Albeit, still incredibly intimidating, but in a comforting way.”

_And it begins._

Bringing the amber liquid up to my lips, I take a generous sip to quell my heightened nerves, catching her watching me from the side of my vision, and let the strong alcohol coat my throat, trying to be as polite as possible, “I hadn’t realized one could be intimating, yet comforting simultaneously.” My words seem to amuse her, pulling a soft chuckle from her lips, as she takes a sip of her own beverage, and motions to the Izumi not too far away, maintaining her teasing tone, “I’m sure the Fire Lord finds great comfort with you by her side; to count on your ferocious reputation to dissuade any threats to her life.”

Facing her fully, I find her company to be refreshing compared to the dull individuals currently mingling throughout the palace ballroom, having not felt like myself since leaving Republic City, and grant her a faint smirk, amused by her forwardness, “I suppose your right, m’lady. Some may find my reputation to provide a certain level of comfort, as long as they’re on the right side of it.”

Taking another sip of my drink, I watch the young heiress’s smile shift into a pleased grin, catching her eyes roam over my armor, “wow, beautiful, strong, and eloquent. Is there anything you can’t do?” and I let a sly grin of my own escape, unable to resist a good comeback, “of course.”

Finishing the remainder of her drink, she takes my bait, placing her empty glass on the nearby passing tray, “like?” and can’t help the twitch of my lips curving into a smug smile, responding matter of factly, “bend the other three elements.” My lame joke pulls a deep laugh from her, smiling faintly at the sound, never been able to help my sarcastic personality from slipping through, and zero in on her hand placed on my forearm lightly, hearing her chuckling through her laughter, “would you look at that, the feared Captain is also funny.”

Lowering my arm, it frees myself from her brief touch, uncomfortable with the idea of anyone else touching me without Lin’s presence, and attempt to take a slight step back, creating some more distance between us, “thank you, Lady Kiyoko,” but she follows my short stride instead, smiling up at me fully, “please, call me Maze. Lady Kiyoko is so formal.”

_That’s the point._

* * *

_ Lin’s Apartment, Republic City: _

Kicking my front door shut behind me, I toss my keys onto the table in the entrance, retracting my metal boots from my sore feet, and set my take out on the dining room table, itching to get out of my armor. Walking into my room, I bend off my uniform like second nature, placing it in the spare closet, and find my way back to my living room, grabbing my take out on the way to the couch.

Picking at my late dinner, it isn’t as satisfying as I hoped it would be, having had an odd craving for hotcakes recently, but I know its not food I’m truly craving, and set my barely eaten take out onto the coffee table, staring out my balcony window. Standing from the couch, I slide the glass door open, shivering slightly as I’m met with the sharp chill of the air, but step out into the night anyways, despite the dropping temperature, and overlook the sporadic dancing lights blanketing my city, wishing the Captain was here to admire the scenic view it with me.

_The city is more beautiful with her in it._

* * *

_ Fire Palace, Capital Island, Fire Nation: _

Once I’ve assigned three of my best men to watch over Izumi, I make my way to the nearest women’s bathroom, on the verge of rupturing my full bladder, and reprimand myself for drinking on the job, sighing with reprieve as I obtain much needed relief. As I’m readjusting my uniform, I sense someone enter, followed by the click of the door closing shut, and hear them enter the next stall, slipping from mine.

Walking over to the sink, I flick on the water, running my hands underneath the boiling water, and wash my hands thoroughly, staring up at my refection in the mirror. Shutting off the water, I begin to heat up my hands, preferring to dry them with my firebending, and hear a familiar voice emerge from behind me, “we meet again, Captain.”

Stepping aside, motioning for her to use the sink, I give her a kind smile, “it appears so, m’lady. I hope you’re finding the party enjoyable?” and watch the young heiress give me a polite nod in gratitude, staring up at me through the mirror as she washes her hands, “very much so, now that I’m in your presence again. You’re the only person here that is the slightest bit interesting to talk to.”

Agreeing with her wholeheartedly, having been bored at of my mind the last couple hours, I offer her a clean towel from the dish behind me, “only the slightest? should I take offense?” and my light ribbing causes her heart to skip, eyes widening as she flusters, “Agni, no! My apologies, allow me to correct myself; you are by far the most interesting person in the room tonight.”

Chuckling internally at her uneasiness, she takes the white towel from my hand, blushing slightly as her hand lingers, and give her a small smile, responding sincerely, “your flattery is appreciated, and I can’t say that you don’t hold a level of intrigue about yourself as well.” Her slight blush increases, but she recovers quickly, tossing the damp towel aside, and grins over at me playfully, “in that case, allow me to take you to dinner next Friday. As reconciliation for my unintentional offense, and so you may get to know me better.”

_There it is._

Smiling back softly, having suspected this was her intention since approaching Izumi and I earlier, I try to find the nicest way possible to turn her down, and opt for open honesty, “I’m flattered, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your generous offer.” Her face falls slightly at my decline, taking a step closer to me, with her voice laced with curiosity, “may I ask why?” and conjure my military stance, replying calmly, “whatever you’re looking for, I can’t provide for you.”

My answer seems to take her by surprise, observing her head titling to the side in thought, watching her take another step into my space, but I maintain my unwavering position, listening to her quiet words, “and what do you think I’m looking for, Captain?” Staring into down into her light brown eyes, wishing they were jade green, I uphold my straightforwardness, and keep my calm tone light and unaffected, “from my experience, there are a select few reasons why people attempt to capture my attention; my reputation, my job, and my nobility. The question is, which are you after?”

_Everyone always wants something._

Stunned by my frankness, she takes a step back in response, shaking her head in disbelief, and does the opposite of what I expect, laughing out into the marble bathroom, “now, I’m the one who takes offense. I desire you because you’re interesting. Nothing more. You’re the Fire Nation’s prized jewel, yet the people know very little about you, and who you are. You’re the Phoenix, and the Captain, but who is (Y/N) (L/N)?”

Thrown off by her sudden joking laughter, along with her odd retort, normally used to people giving up once I call them out on their bullshit, and find myself impressed with her forwardness, choosing to uphold my sincerity, “the three you speak of are one and the same,” but my words don’t seem to deter her, watching her closing the short distance between us again, “I don’t believe that. Everyone carries a series of personas within them; switching them at a moment’s notice. In the arena, you’re The Phoenix. By the Fire Lord’s side, you’re the Captain. So, what or who gets to see the real (Y/N) (L/N)? This unknown is what makes you mysterious, and I find mysterious alluring. Hence, my dinner invitation; which, I hope you’ll reconsider?”

_She’s persistent, and intuitive._

Shaking my head at her insistence, letting my own low chuckle escape, I give her another genuine smile, and decide to compliment her on her stubbornness, “I admire your tenacity; it’s refreshing, but my answer is still no,” but then she ups her game, boxing me into the corner of the L-shaped countertop with her body, “and yet, that makes you all the more enticing, and me even more determined.”

Sliding out of from my compromising position against the counter, the attraction she’s feeling is clear, but unreciprocated, voicing my thoughts truthfully, “there’s no denying that you’re a charming, attractive, and intelligent woman. Whom anyone would be lucky to have captured your attention, and share a meaningful life alongside you, but that lucky person simply isn’t me,” and my sincere words pulls a soft smile from her, opting to lean against the counter, “again, may I ask why?”

_Because you’re not Lin._

Thinking back to the times I’ve shared with the earthbender, I smile sadly at my reflection in the mirror, recalling the first time we met, and feel my chest vibrate from my silent chuckle, hearing her telling me I look like crap, but I’m pulled from the amusing memory, remembering where I am as I speak softly, “because my heart belongs to someone else, and accepting your generous offer would ultimately hurt her, and eventually you, in the end. Which, I have absolutely no desire to do.”

A sense of realization washes over her face, coming to understand why I’ve refused to reciprocate her forward advances throughout the evening, but she doesn’t seem upset, giving me another one of her more innocent smiles, “well, well, it seems I’ve succeeded in gaining some insight into (Y/N) (L/N) after all, and can’t help but feel envious of the woman who’s captured her heart; she’s a very lucky woman,” and I respond instantly, without hesitation, or second thought, “I find I’m the lucky one.”

The thick tension has been sucked from the room, appreciating her mature understanding of the circumstances presented to her, along with feelings of gratefulness for not taking things the wrong way, and watch her brown eyes soften, shaking her head in amusement, “you don’t make things very easy, do you?”

Confused by her question, I can tell she notices my puzzlement, chuckling to herself, and pushes off the cool marble, chuckling silently as she maintains an appropriate distance, “not only are you beautiful, strong, intelligent, and funny, but you’re also honest and loyal. Your fortunate lady seems to have hit the jackpot, while others, like myself, can only pray to acquire a partner as perfect as you.”

The thought of me being labeled as perfect pulls an unexpected laugh out of me, shaking my head in humorous disagreement, while she chuckles along with me, and cross my arm against my chest, giving her a weak shrug, “I’m far from perfect, but so is she, and I find that aspect of our personalities complements one another’s shortfalls.”

_I’m not perfect, but neither is Lin, and I would never expect, or ask her, to be. I didn’t fall for perfection. I fell for her, faults, and all. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be Lin._

Distracted by my thoughts of the Chief, I don’t register Maze closing the distance between us until I feel her hand on my crossed forearm, staring down at it curiously, but it doesn’t hold the same flirtatious weight as before, looking up at her kind expression, “I truly envy the woman who’s captured your heart, Captain,” and instinctively uncross my arms at her sincerity, whispering back softly, “and I congratulate the woman who will, one day, capture yours, Maze.”

The use of her first name causes her to blush again, before noticing she’s beginning to lean in slightly, causing me to angle back on instinct, but the wall behind me prevents me from creating any more distance, and suddenly feel her place a quick chaste kiss on my cheek, pulling away just as fleetingly, “thank you for your service, Captain, and for entertaining my desperate flirting.”

The unexpected comment makes me laugh, having enjoyed her odd company this evening, despite her underlying intentions, but hold no ill will, aware that everyone assumes I’m available, and wouldn’t mind befriending her, deciding to donate a more than my usual amount tonight, “you’ve actually made this dull, albeit necessary, event quite bearable. So, thank you.”

Maze gives me her own bubbling laughter, doing a once over in the mirror mounted beside us, but I don’t bother looking, knowing that my uniform is pin perfect as always, and excuse myself, “as entertaining as this has been, I must be getting back,” but before I exit the bathroom completely, I give her a friendly smile, “I see why the Fire Lord likes you.”

Just as I clear the door, I catch the faint blush covering her cheeks, chuckling internally at how much simple honesty can make people fluster so easily, and let a small grin escape as the door clicks shut, barely catching her frustrated one-sided grumbling, “ugh, I’m so fucking jealous.”

_In all honesty, she’s lucky Lin isn’t here. I’m not sure what our esteemed Chief would do in this particular situation, but I doubt it would be pretty, or civil, and I’d most likely have my Fire Nation pin permanently buried into my chest. So, I’m going to go out on a not-so-far limb, and say Lin is the possessive and territorial type._

Exiting the into the corridor, I find Lord Zuko waiting for me across the wide hallway, bowing lowly as I approach, “good evening, my Lord. What can I do for you?” but he chooses not to speak, signaling me to follow him with a soft tilt of his head, and match his leisurely gait with my hands clasped behind my back, finding our way to the Palace garden in comfortable silence.

Approaching the small pond with my firebending master, the incandescent full moon is at its highest peak, adding to the beauty of the reflective water, and watch the thin line of turtleducklings trailing behind their protective mother, chuckling at the memory of falling into the bushes while trying to catch one of her babies for Meelo to pet.

Watching the simple creatures, it’s the first time since I’ve been home that I’ve felt this at ease, having always found Zuko’s calming presence comforting, and take a seat next to him beneath our favorite tree, listening to him break the silence with his steady voice, “you’ve changed, my child.”

I smile at the endearing name he’s elected to call me ever since I started training with him, even though I’m not biologically his, but I’ve always seen him as my father, not ever associating family solely by blood relation, and know he’s waiting for me to initiate one of our small talks, never being one to push but grant me an opening in case I ever need one.

_He always could read me better than anyone else._

* * *

_ Three Days Later: Republic City.  _

Its nearing midnight, signaling the start of a new day, but mine is barely ending, making today as my longest shift this week, and estimate it a little over seventeen hours, desperately needing to get out of my weighted armor. Metalbending my lock open, I step through the widening door, easily cutting my tension coiled throughout my body in half at the mere thought of being home, but it resurfaces just as quickly, immobilizing me in my doorway, and can’t seem to avert my shell-shocked eyes from the familiar black and crimson accented figure staring out my balcony window. 

_(Y/N)?_


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all my wonderfully patient, and supportive, turtleducklings! Please, do enjoy this new chapter, and I certainty hope I don't disappoint! I look forward to all of your highly appreciated feedback and comments! Let the feels begin! *bow*

_ Previously: _

_ ….Metalbending my lock open, I step through the widening door, easily cutting my tension in half at the mere thought of being home, but it resurfaces just as quickly, immobilizing me in my doorway, and can’t seem to avert my shell shocked eyes from the familiar black and crimson accented figure staring out my balcony window.  _

_ (Y/N)? _

* * *

_ Lin’s Apartment, Republic City: _

Entering my apartment, my body seizes completely at the sight of familiar crimson, struggling to register if what I’m seeing is real, and let the door click shut behind me, triggering the lone figure staring out my balcony window to turn fully. As they turn around, I’m met with those hypnotic iridescent gold eyes that’ve haunted my daily thoughts since I saw them last, unable to tear my own away from their piercing gaze, and still find myself questioning if this is some exhaustion induced hallucination, silently praying it’s not.

_ …Captain? _

* * *

_ Lin. _

Staring at the statue-like earthbender in the doorway, I can sense her heart racing faster than a dragonfly-hummingbird, matching my own rapidly thumping organ threatening to burst from my tight chest, and get lost in her stunned vibrant emerald green eyes that I’ve missed so much, letting the thick stillness stretch between us.

Hands positioned behind me, I take a slight step forward, fiddling with the small item hidden behind my back nervously, but Lin still doesn’t move from her bolted spot in the entryway, knowing she’s trying to process my unexpected manifestation, and give her a soft smile, breaking the silence with my signature greeting, “hey, Chief.”

_ Please give me a chance to make things right. _

* * *

_ She’s back? But…for how long? _

I’m almost certain I can hear my racing heartbeat echoing within my armor at the sound of her gentle voice, unable to find my own words as the firebender smiles at me affectionately, and catch her tugging the tip of her crimson vest, signaling her nervousness, but then she brings her other hand around front, stuttering uncharacteristically, “I—um—I know you’re not one for grand gestures; so, I—I brought you this.”

Reluctantly tearing my eyes away from the Captain’s, afraid she’ll disappear again if I do, I glance downwards quickly, and notice she’s holding the stem of a single fire-lily in her grasp, flicking my eyes back up to her uncertain ones. Regaining some feeling in my weighted legs, I cross the short threshold between us, watching her fidget with the fire red flower restlessly with each step I take, and find myself standing before her, listening to her nervous rambling, “—straight from the Palace garden,” but then her gentle voice shifts from anxious to remorseful, fixing her gaze on the flower between us as she murmurs ruefully, “I know it—I know it doesn’t make up for leaving so suddenly, or having gone radio silent for so long, and it definitely doesn’t wash away any pain I undoubtedly caused you because of it, but…I—”

_ I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so nervous before. She’s normally so confident. _

Still speechless and overwhelmed by her unforeseen appearance, my silence seems to increase the firebender’s uneasiness, watching the apprehensive Captain’s gold eyes meet mine briefly, but they redirect quickly, choosing to keep her focus on the flower cradled in her hands, and stare down at it with her, continuing to listen to her apologetic words, “…this was the only thing I could think of to give you physically, besides myself, to show you how sorry I am.” 

The Captain’s brilliant golden eyes finally meet my disbelieving ones again, watching them shift from apologetic to a deep seriousness I’ve never seen on her before, and feel my heart skip at their intensity, drawn in by her missed voice, “I’m sorry, Lin. For everything.” Producing the beautiful flower to me slightly, I reach for it robotically, still unwilling to believe she’s standing in front of me, and take it from her grasp, feeling my heart seize at her heated touch as she continues to speak softly, “I plan to make it up to you, if you’ll let me? There’s been a new development in my life, and the solidity of that development depends on if you still want me or not. If you don’t, I completely understand, and I’ll leave; you won’t ever have to see me again, but…I hope you still want me, as much as I still want you.”

_ I haven’t stopped wanting you, and the realization is terrifying. _

Overcome by her warm presence and her equally sincere words, my movements become automatic, setting the flower down on the coffee table beside us, and slip my hand into my pant pocket, retrieving her gold Fire Nation pin from within it, but she doesn’t take her eyes off mine, only amplifying my already racing heart. Maintaining her fierce stare, I reach for the center of her jet-black tie, pinning it back onto its rightful place on her chest, and smoothen out her already impeccably pin perfect tie, finally able to conjure the first words that find their way onto my sealed lips, “what development?”

Looking down at my hands grasping the center of her obsidian tie, she watches me secure her signature pin, pulling a small smile from the soft-spoken Captain, and watch her eyes roam over my face contemplatively, upholding her fond expression, “I’m relieved to see my lucky pin has been effective; you’re still as beautiful as the day I left.”

_ Goddamn it. _

Blushing severely at her honesty, my grip on her tie tightens, instinctively running my thumb over the cool metal, but then I feel her warm fingers trailing up my wrists, covering my cupped hands gently, and keeps them pressed against her chest, stepping into my space completely, “I’m here to stay—if you’ll have me?”

_ …what? _

Shaking my head lightly, I can hear the blood rushing to my ears in waves, suddenly feeling claustrophobic, and attempt to pull away from our close proximity, but her firm grip on my hands keeps me in place, unsure if I heard correctly. The Captain’s unwavering eyes are drilling into my confused ones, squeezing my trapped hands reassuringly, grounding me in my dumbfounded state, and close my eyes as she leans in closer, placing her forehead against mine as she whispers lowly, “if you still want me, Lin, then I’ll stay.”

_ She can’t mean that? Her entire life is in the Fire Nation. _

Uncurling my fingers wrinkling her silk tie, I place my hand over her heart fully, quietly retracting the bottom of my metal boot, and focus on her strong heartbeat through the sole of my exposed foot, sensing it steadily increasing alongside the sensation of it pounding beneath my palm at my prolonged silence.

_ She’s telling the truth. She wants to stay. _

Reopening my eyes, I lean back from our intimate closeness, finding the Captain’s golden eyes full of anxious hopefulness, and reach up to cup her face gently, guiding her into a longing kiss. Almost instantly, her hand finds its way onto my lower back, drawing me flush against her body, and feel the firebender’s firm hold on my hand placed on her chest tighten, before slowly retracting it.

_ Spirits, I’ve missed her lips. _

Running my hand onto the base of her hair, her newly freed hand comes up to my scarred cheek, deepening our increasingly desperate kiss fervently, and fist the neck of her obsidian collar, yearning to feel more of her. Still finding her presence too good to be true, my hand braced on her chest curls into her crimson vest, using my vicelike grip on the fabric to force her body backwards, and hear her surprised gasp combine with the sound of rattling glass as her back hits my balcony door, kissing her harder to solidify she’s really here.

_ I want you to stay. _

Finally manage to pull away for necessary air, breathing coarsely through our overexerted lungs, my fierce hold on her stays strong, and sigh against the Captain’s soft lips as she runs her thumb along the length of my facial scars smoothly, feeling her breathless whisper skim my parted lips, “I was beginning to think I’d never be able to do that again.”

Warmed by her constant openness, having experienced similar thoughts since she was ordered home, I lean into her warm touch instinctively, but there’s still questions that have to be answered, forcing myself to step back from her magnetic pull, and keep her pinned to the glass door with my palm firmly placed on her chest, reiterating my previous question more confidently than before, “what development?”

The Captain’s hands fall to her sides, but she doesn’t attempt to move, choosing to lean against the glass barrier behind her, and fixes me with a look of understanding, voice laced with gentleness, “one that allows me to be with you.”

* * *

_ Three Days Prior; Royal Garden, Fire Palace, Fire Nation: _

“You’ve changed, my child.”

Smiling faintly at the endearing nickname he’s opted to call me since I first started training with him, Zuko keeps his gaze on the moonlight water, knowing he’s giving me an opening to talk about my odd behavior since returning home, and itch to talk about Lin with someone, especially these last few weeks, but I hesitate, electing for ambiguity, “you always could read me better than anyone else.”

_ Him and Izumi. _

My old master maintains his calm demeanor, catching him eyeing me from the corner of his unscarred eye, always making it a point to position myself on his good side so he can hear me clearly, and find I’ve missed his comforting presence, having been torn between my home and Lin recently. Watching the faint ripples in the water, he clasps his hands in his lap, voice laced with a soft fondness, “I’ve known you a long time,” but I uphold my unusual silence, before hearing his even tone cut through the tension again, “perhaps sharing what’s on your mind will alleviate whatever’s been troubling you?”

_ I wouldn’t even know where I’d start. Besides…I don’t know where Lin and I stand; if we stand anywhere at all. I haven’t heard from her since I sent my first letter, and haven’t found time to send another; I’ve barely been back in the city a week. I’ve been trying to work up the courage to call, but…I’m scared she won’t want to have anything to do with me anymore. Not knowing what she’s thinking has been emotional torture since the day I was ordered home. _

Continuing to stare out at the clear blue water, I feel myself beginning to cave into the weight that’s taken root in my chest since leaving everyone in Republic City, sighing dejectedly as I manage to mutter into the cool night air, “just thinking about something I left behind in Republic City,” and a moment of silence passes between us, broken by Zuko’s own gentle voice, “something, or someone?”

I can’t help but smile sadly at his perceptiveness, debating on how much I should reveal considering Lin’s proclivity for privacy, but I know he isn’t the type to gossip, so I decide to keep things short, and honest, breathing out a low, “someone.” Fixing my stare on the green grass beside me, pulling short blades from the damp soil, I can hear him inhale deeply, and match my own heavy sigh, nodding slightly, “I had a feeling. Who is she?”

My heart picks up at the thought of speaking her name aloud, finally finding the courage to look over at him patiently waiting for me to answer, and take a steading breath, whispering out into the tranquil garden quietly, “Lin Beifong.” Keeping my stare on my mentor, I see him startle somewhat, clearly not anticipating my answer, but he recovers swiftly, reverting back into his collected persona, and hear my heart fluttering in my ears at the stretched silence, relaxing instantly at his dry humor, “I can say; I did not see that coming.”

_ You and me both. _

His atypical sarcasm pulls a slight laugh from me, shaking my head at his comment in agreement, catching the corner of his mouth curve into a faint smile, “trust me, neither did I. She flung me across the precinct office once, and went as far as stringing me up on the training room ceiling after I beat her in a spar. She’s not exactly forthcoming,” and feel the weight in my chest lessen at being able to talk about Lin with someone, hearing Zuko release a faint huff of laughter of his own, “yes, well—she is a Beifong. They aren’t exactly known for their docile nature.”

_ Oh, I’m aware. Ninety percent of the precinct darts the other direction at the sight of her signature black and gold armor, and the other ten percent have managed to avoid running into her completely. Not that I blame them, she’s got a killer right hook, and a voice like ice if you happen to fuck up, or piss her off; having been on the receiving end of both. _

Chuckling along with him, the thick tension from earlier seems to slowly dissipate, replaced with an air of familial comfort, and stare up at the full moon above us, listening to his light laughter subside, “does she feel the same way?” Thinking back to our time towards the end together, I smile longingly at the fond memories, bringing my knees up to my chest, and cross my arms over them, knowing the answer, “yeah, she does.”

_ At least…I hope she still does. _

Looking back over at me with his sympathetic eyes, I meet his thoughtful stare, giving him a forlorn smile, but his caring expression doesn’t falter, choosing to place his hand on my shoulder reassuringly, “that’s rough, buddy,” and the deadpanned tone in such a heavy conversation rips a full-blown laugh from me, having always liked the story of him and Sokka conducting their own jailbreak; like me and Lin.

_ I remember the first time he told me the story when I was little. The young Water Tribe warrior told him that his first girlfriend turned into the moon, and Zuko was so thrown off by the absurdity of it, but Sokka’s heartbroken expression seemed genuine, choosing to say the first thing that came to mind; ‘that’s rough, buddy.’ He knows I’ve always enjoyed the story, and wonder if he sees the same expression Sokka had, reflected in my own; star-crossed. _

Quietly laughing alongside me, I’m grateful for his ability to comfort my uneasiness, returning to his normally wise tone, “you share the same feelings, but you left her. Why?” and my response is automatic, erecting my spine fully despite my sitting position, “I was following my orders, and maintaining my loyalty to the Fire Nation.”

_ I swore on oath to protect and serve the Fire Nation, and its people. _

_ I remember it as clear as the day I was sworn in as an Imperial Guard; _

_ I hereby swear that I will support and defend the Fire Nation against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the Fire Lord and welcome death as a sign of unwavering loyalty, and honor, before ever betraying the trust of my people, and the trust of my Lord. _

_ My word is my bond, solidified in fire and blood. _

_ Wow, now that I recite it again, it’s incredibly dark, but no less true, having sacrificed for my Nation, and my family. _

_ I just…never expected my heart to be torn between my devotion to my family, and my chance at happiness; desperately trying to hold onto both. _

_ What do you do when your heart is split between two hemispheres? _

Folding his hands within his robes, Zuko releases another sad sigh, shaking his head as he looks back out towards the moonlit water, “what about your loyalty to yourself?” and his unanticipated question confuses me, titling my head to the side in thought as I shift in my seated position on the grass to face him, “what do you mean?”

His face becomes somber, almost grave like, knowing he’s found himself lost in time, and patiently wait for him to find his way back, hearing the shift in his voice, “you’re aware it took me a long time to realize my purpose, and discover my own path away from my father. I made a lot of mistakes due to misplaced loyalty, which clouded my moral judgment, blinding me to my Nation’s atrocities, and allowed myself to turn my back on the world for longer than I care to admit, until I couldn’t anymore.”

Nodding my head in acknowledgment, I refuse to take my focus off the seasoned firebender next me, having heard his history more times than I can count, but each time has served a hidden purpose, I just haven’t worked out his underlying message yet, and continue to listen intently, watching his expression shift to a sad fondness, “luckily, I had someone supporting me, even if I didn’t realize it until later, and challenged me look inward, to ask myself the big questions; who are you? And what do you want?”

_ Uncle Iroh. _

Suddenly, his eyes fall back on me, catching his face overcome with another wave of affection, but less grim, giving me one of his kind smiles, and find myself smiling back bashfully on instinct, feeling like a small child again as he speaks, “you owe it to yourself to be honest, and to ask yourself those same questions that were forced upon me as a lost child. There is no question that you’ve selflessly served the Fire Nation, and our family, with unwavering honor and loyalty basically your entire life, but you’ve only ever served our purposes, and not your own. So, I ask you to take a moment and be selfish; what do you want, my child?”

My hearts racing drastically within my constricting chest, caught between what I want and who I’ve always been, knowing what I truly long for isn’t in the Fire Nation, but find myself clenching my jaw in internal confliction, flashing back to my dream this morning, and recall the heavy devastation I felt realizing it wasn’t real, finally summoning the courage to confess my own personal desire, “I want Lin.”

Meeting his softened eyes again, I see him smile fully at my answer, nodding his head in approval, and release a trapped breath I wasn’t aware I was holding, finding it a little easier to breathe, but my heart continues to thump rapidly, lessening slightly at the sound of Zuko’s light tone, “wise choice. The Beifong women aren’t easily enraptured, especially Lin. She’s been distant and closed off most of her life, like Toph, and hardly, if ever, lets anyone in. That’s a rare treasure you’ve procured, Captain.”

_ You have no idea. She’s…so much more than people see. _

Smiling at his approval, a sense of relief washes over me at being able to talk about Lin with someone who’s known her all her life, chuckling internally at the thought of asking Tenzin about Lin, but my light mood doesn’t last, overcome with doubts, and look back over to my mentor with downcast eyes, voice laced with uncertainty, “it is, but…I have commitments here; to you and to Izumi.”

Unexpectedly, Zuko decides it’s his turn to laugh, throwing me off momentarily, and see his aging eyes shift back into fondness, reaching for my hand as his chuckling subsides, “oh, my little firebender. You really think we’d reprimand you? You’ve been a welcomed gift to us all these years. Perhaps, it’s time you offer that incredible gift to someone else?”

_ Is he saying what I think he’s saying? _

Overwhelmed by his unexpected words, not sure what to say or what to think, Zuko breaks the silence washed over us, and gently squeezes my hand beneath his, relaxing at his reassuring gesture, “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but your official contract is up in a month.” Instantly, my rigidness returns, startling somewhat at the new information presented to me, “what? Really? I had no idea. I’ve never not thought about re-enlisting, and Izumi always signs off on it whenever my renewal does come around,” and apparently Zuko found my response amusing, catching him grinning slightly, “yes, well…once that day comes, you’ll be free from your official ties to the Fire Nation. You’d be free to go wherever you please.”

_ He is saying what I think he’s saying; retire and go to Republic City. Retiring hadn’t even crossed my mind. I always assumed I’d go out in a blaze of glory protecting Izumi or the Fire Nation, but…then I met Lin, and now—now, my presumed ending doesn’t sound all that great. It sounds…lonely. _

Caught in a thousand-yard stare over the moonlit water, his soft voice pulls me from my racing thoughts, turning my head to face him again, and meet his kind eyes, hanging onto every word, “as an early retirement gift, I’m releasing you from your official duties a month early. Izumi has already agreed; should you decide that’s what you want,” and his words nearly cause me to choke on my own tongue, sputtering out quickly, “w—what?”

Amused by my shock, my old mentor grins at my unusual speechlessness, as I attempt to process his life altering words, and find it hard to believe what I’m hearing, eyes widen with shock while he breaks the silence again, “we all know it’s warranted since you’ve never taken a vacation in your twelve years. You are free to do as you choose,” but as I stare at him slack jawed in disbelief, he turns to me with upmost sincerity, “you will always have a home in us, but I think we both know it’s time for the Phoenix to spread her wings.”

Overcome with heavy emotion, I can’t help but ram into him from my seated position on the grass, gripping onto him tightly in an aggressive hug, and feel him return it instantly with a firm squeeze of his own, while I try desperately not to cry, “thank you for everything, father.”

Zuko’s hold on me tightens at hearing me call him my father, having never said it before despite our familial-like bond, relaxing fully at his hand placed on the back of my bowed head comfortingly, and bury my face into his chest further, letting my tears escape onto his royal robes at the sound of his normally composed voice wavering, “I’m going to miss you, my child…so—so much.”

_ I’m going to miss you too, father. _

* * *

_ Present Time; Lin’s Apartment, Republic City: _

Lin steps back completely, lowering her hand placed on my chest, with her face contorted into incredulity, and darts her confused emerald green eyes back and forth quickly in racing thought, trying to process the new information I just unloaded on her, “wh—you quit? But—what about Izumi?”

* * *

_ Three Days Prior; Fire Palace, Fire Nation: _

Disrobing in my personal chambers, I hear a light knock at my door, followed by the even softer voice of my Captain, “Iz?” and grab my evening robe off the edge of my bed, securing it with a knot while I voice back, “come in.” Slowly, my door opens, revealing my young Captain in her customary suit, minus her signature jacket and pin, and immediately know something’s off, noticing her fidgeting with her hands uncharacteristically, “am I interrupting?”

Shaking my head, I motion for her to come in further, watching her click my door shut, and make her way over towards me nervously, suddenly observing the red rim around her vivid gold irises, “(Y/N)? Is everything alright?” I can tell she tries to force a small smile for my benefit, giving me a halfhearted nod as she goes to speak, “I spoke with Zuko,” and then realization sets in, understanding her unusual uneasiness.

_ She’s decided to leave. _

Her melancholy face is pinched with profound confliction, catching the unshed tears collecting in the corner of her eyes as the short silence persists, but before I can even find my own words, I’m engulphed by her warm heat, and stumble back slightly, feeling my own tears spring to my eyes at her constricting arms.

Wrapping my own around her trembling body, I lean my head on top of hers buried into my chest, bringing my hand up to her hair as I whisper, “you’ve decided to leave,” but my words only increase her tight hold on me, signaling her answer, and feel my chin quiver at the sound of her choked up voice, “I’m so sorry, Izumi.”

Pulling back from our fierce embrace, I cradle her crying face in my hands, letting a stray tear fall from my eye, and shake my head in refusal of her unwarranted apology, pushing my words through my constricting throat, “you have nothing to be sorry for,” but her tears continue to silently fall, gripping onto the silk sleeves of my robe, “come. I want to show you something.” Guiding my emotionally distraught and torn Captain over to the desk nearby, I motion to the phone placed on it, “you see this?” and watch (Y/N) nod, trying to clear her damp cheeks of her fallen tears, but her furrowed brow screams puzzlement, trying to work it out, “your phone?”

Nodding, I place my hand atop the receiver, taking a deep breath, “six years ago, I thought I was going to be forced to say goodbye to someone I didn’t realize meant so much to me...until the possibility of her being gone was forced upon me,” and her bloodshot eyes widen in realization, staring back at the phone on my desk as I continue to push through that horrible time in our lives, “for days I slowly experienced the indescribable pain of losing a child. Not knowing if you’d live or die, or what condition you’d be in if you happened to survive.”

_ Losing her would’ve been as painful as if I suddenly lost Iroh…I don’t think I’d ever recover if either passed before me. _

Her head whips around at the sound of my cracking composure, seeing her golden eyes quickly gloss over with moisture again, while I let another tear escape, and wipe it away with the swipe of my hand, letting another shaky breath go, “that phone call altered me to my very core. I was so grateful when you started to show signs of improvement, and beyond relieved when you made a full recovery—”

Pausing momentarily, (Y/N) keeps her empathetic gaze fixed on me, hanging onto my every word like when she was little, and gulp roughly at the sudden image of her as a giggling child running about the Palace grounds so carefree…so innocent, finding it difficult to say my next words aloud, “but the fear of losing you still paralyzes me.”

Another trickle of tears falls from my Captain’s unblinking eyes at my words, having never heard of how much her near death experience has affected me, then and now, and confess, “every time I send you away from home, the sight of you bloodied and broken keeps me up at night, and I find myself honing in on that life changing phone call, with the mere thought of getting another one putting me on constant edge, like Amon. This may sound selfish, and perhaps it is, but a part of me is relieved that you’ve decided to forgo your position as my Captain. Continuously putting you in harm’s way had begun to weigh on me, afraid I’d be the reason you were killed, but I didn’t have the heart to take away what you’ve worked so hard for, having suffered so greatly because of my lack of courage to do the right thing…and for that, I am sorry.”

Suddenly, I find myself wrapped in one of her strong hugs, hearing her faint sniffle in my ear, and return it just as firmly, grounded by her warm embrace, “I never meant to cause you such worry. You have no idea how much I owe you, and Zuko. Without either of you, I don’t know where, or who I’d be, and cringe at the unsettling thought…fearing, I’d have become the very people I’ve dedicated my life to stopping, and protecting you from, but I am who I am because you and Zuko welcomed me into your family with open arms, and by giving me the best gifts a child could possibly hope, or ask for; unconditional love and support,” but then (Y/N) pulls back, keeping her heated hands placed on my arms comfortingly, “you are so much more than my Fire Lord, and so much more than my dearest friend. You, Izumi, are my beacon of light.”

I can’t help the quiet tears falling from my eyes at her words, sensing her solid grip tighten around my arms, unable to maintain her fierce gaze anymore, and bow my head, seeing her black boots step closer as she continues, “whenever I find myself in a dark place, feeling like I’m beginning to lose myself, I know I can always find you in the darkness, and count on you to guide me home, like you always have. You save my soul _every. single. day_. You’ve given me purpose, and that’s why I offer you my own life indefinitely in return.”

Softening her eyes, I’m rendered speechless by her overwhelming honesty, coming to terms that trying to contain my tears is futile, and continue to listen intently as they fall, realizing how much she’s grown over the years, “I didn’t claw my way up to Captain because of its political status, or to make a name for myself, but to repay you with everything you’ve granted to me so freely all my life; love, loyalty, and trust. I wanted to become _your_ beacon of light. I wanted you to know that even in _your_ darkest hours, you have at least _one_ person who you can permanently rely on to _never_ betray you, and to _always_ protect you, even if that means giving my own in the process.”

My heart swells with pride, brining my hands up to her tearstained face, wiping the faint marks away with the tips of my thumbs, and watch her eyes fall shut, beyond proud of the honorable and kindhearted woman she’s become despite the challenges presented to her, “you have always been my beacon; same as Iroh. You didn’t have to become Captain, or continuously risk your life, to prove it to me. I would love you for nothing, because you are my daughter; royal blood or not.”

Her eyes fly open at me calling her my daughter, watching them flick back and forth between my now most likely bloodshot eyes in surprise, and bring our foreheads together, like I do with Iroh, “the selfish friend in me is screaming for you not to leave, but the loving mother that resides in my heart is telling me it’s time to let you go.”

_ It’s time for you to live your life. _

Gripping onto her tightly again, I hold onto her for a little longer, already missing her, and can’t remember the last time I cried so much, always having to stand tall for my Nation and my people, lest others may see me as weak and vulnerable, but none of that seems to matter at the moment, silently letting my tears continue to fall, “I’m going to miss you so much, my little Phoenix; more than I’ll ever be able to express, but I know this is what you want, and what you deserve. All I want is for you to be happy; no matter where you are…I hope you find whatever you’re looking for in Republic City.”

_ And pray Lin decides to listen to her heart for once. _

* * *

_ Present Time; Lin’s Apartment, Republic City: _

Shaking her head at my words, I take a step closer to the stunned Chief, reaching over to lightly grasp her fingers hanging beside her, and meet her beautiful, but conflicted eyes softly, smiling faintly at her disbelief, “I didn’t quit; I’m retiring. After this month, I will no longer have any official duties keeping me tied to the Fire Nation.”

Lin seems to be processing the new development in my life prompted by our unforeseen personal relationship, nodding unsurely as the gravity of it begins to seep in, but I can sense her heart beating rapidly, understandably overwhelmed, and watch her brows furrow with unease, followed by her unusually hesitant voice, “you—I can’t let you do that. I can’t let you give up everything—your job, your home, your life…for me. I—I’m not worth it.”

_ How can someone who’s dedicated her entire life to protecting people have such little sense of self-worth? _

Maintaining my firm grip on her fingers, Lin’s words cause a sharp twinge in my chest, never hearing the earthbender so self-conscious, and bring my hand up to her slightly bowed head, lifting it in order to meet my determined eyes, “you are to me.” My genuine words seem to stun her further, registering her fingers twitching against mine, along with her skipping heart, but she doesn’t move to speak, choosing to stare at me uncertainly, “I’m not giving everything up. I’m fighting for everything I want, and all I want is you.”

_ I meant what I said that night; the day Tarrlok was killed. All I want is her. _

The brief moisture from that emotional night finds its way back onto her eyes, giving them a gloss like finish, encouraging me to bring my hand back up to her face, and continue to push on, desperately trying to convince her to let me stay, “my life was never going to be the same the moment we met. Our strings of fate crossed that day, weaving together over time, and the last thing I want to be forced to do is unwind them. You’ve made me realize what my life’s been lacking; someone I can share it with, and I want that someone to be you. I’m happy with you, Lin.”

Unexpectedly, the Chief lets out a light scoff at my words, but it’s not in a condescending manner, rather skepticism at the thought that someone would actually want to be with her, and finally see the interworking’s of her inner brain trying to connect the dots, questioning my own process, “how do you do that?” Her question confuses me vaguely, unsure of what she’s referencing to, deciding to ask curiously, “do wha—“ but she cuts me off at the chase, waving her hand dismissively between us, “how do you—how do you just say what you feel?”

My response is automatic, releasing my lax grip on her fingers, and wrap my arm around her armored waist instead, pulling her flush against me again as I voice softly, “because there’s no point in being dishonest; not about this. You’re here. I’m here. And I’m asking you to let me stay. Hell, I’ll take on all the Triads within Republic City if that means it’ll persuade you to let me stay,” but my bad taste in jokes only manages to get a sly grin from the earthbender, taking that as a win as I place my forehead back against hers, “so? What do you say, Chief? Have room for one more firebending detective?”

Lin chuckles slightly at my request, but it’s cut short, overshadowed by a semblance of contrition, and sense a wave of trepidation overcome her, along with her increased energy output, “…unfortunately, I’ve already promoted Song to the vacant position of Detective,” but the news forces my head back up, interrupting excitedly, “Song!? That’s great! He definitely deserved it, but....damn! How am I supposed to top that? Gift baskets will be null and void now.”

_ I gotta think of something good. Especially, after leaving without saying goodbye. I’ve felt like crap because of it. I know he must’ve been hurt by it; I would’ve. _

Suddenly, Lin’s steel-clad arms come up to wrap around my neck, leaving her protected forearms to rest on my shoulders, and draws me out of my gift basket stupor with a chaste kiss to my lips, chasing for more contact immediately, but Lin’s hand on the back of my neck keeps me in place, staring into her piercing jade green eyes as she whispers longingly, “how would you feel about…Captain?”

Closing the space between us, I brush my lips against Lin’s contemplatively, feigning unfamiliarity, “hmm, I do like the sound of that; Captain (L/N). I’m sure I could get used to such a respected title,” and my faint sarcasm pulls another kind smile from Lin’s tempting lips, letting her capture my own in a bruising kiss before pulling away for breath, “welcome back, Captain.”

_ I think you mean, ‘welcome home’, Chief.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all....I just checked my page count for this frequently referred to 'short tale' and I'm currently up to 438 pages. My mind is officially blown.


End file.
